Entre Serpientes Te Veras
by Prewett
Summary: Ginny es asesinada por Lucius. Un accidente ayuda a Harry a corregir los errores en un viaje al pasado. Pero ya nada es como fue. Y la traición y la muerte rondan.[Contiene SPOILERS del libro 7 de H.P.]
1. EPILOGO: El niño que vivio

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

- Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras**

**Escama 01**

"**El niño que vivió ha muerto"**

-Harry!-

-Debo detenerlo Hermione! Debo hacerlo!- grito Harry, y corrió tras la figura que perseguía. Un hombre alto y de pelo rubio. Lucius Malfoy.

-Lucius! Detente!- le grito Harry, y miro tras él a Ron y Hermione.

-Harry! Ten cuidado! Es muy peligroso!- le llamo Hermione.

-Harry!- grito Ron.

Pero Harry no escuchaba. Sólo quería atrapar al hombre que habia matado a su esposa. A su querida Ginny. Lucius habia dejado huérfanos de madre a sus hijos. Y no lo dejaría irse sin pagar por eso.

-Expelarmus!- grito Harry, pero Lucius lo evadió. Sólo cargaba con él un diminuto giratiempo. Uno que usaría para salvar a su esposa e hijos. Una lastima que la esposa de Harry le hubiese intentado parar. No habría muerto si se hubiese quitado.

-LUCIUS!!- bramo Harry furioso.

"Para que veas lo que se siente" pensó Lucius dolido. Su esposa, su hijo y nieto estaban muertos. "Para que veas lo que se siente perder" se decía, apresando en sus manos el giratiempo. Lo usaría. Regresaría al pasado, y evitaría que ellos murieran.

Lucius entro a una habitación, que conocía era la salida. Pero un hechizo de Harry le dio, y lo estrello por una puerta cercana. Esta estallo en pedazos, y arrojo el cuerpo de Lucius dentro.

-Lucius!- grito Harry entrando.

Este se levanto rápidamente, y le apunto con su varita. Miro de reojo, y noto que estaba en el cuarto del velo. Donde Sirius habia muerto.

-MALDITO! Mataste a Ginny!- le grito Harry furioso.

-Ella no hubiese muerto si sólo se hubiese retirado- le dijo este serio.

-Cállate! Voy a matarte!- le grito Harry.

-Lo siento Potter, pero mi tiempo es oro- le dijo serio, y giro el reloj.

-NO!- grito Harry, se lanzo sobre él, y ambos hombres forcejearon, mientras la luz del giratiempo les envolvía. Siguieron peleando, hasta que Lucius resbalo, y por reflejo sujeto a Harry. Ambos cayeron detrás del velo, mientras desaparecían con la luz del giratiempo.

-Ug, mi cabeza…- Harry abrió los ojos, y miro a su alrededor. Se paro d egolpe al recordar todo y saco su varita— ¿Pero que rayos?— dijo sorprendido. Se quito los lentes y se frito los ojos— No puede ser…- dijo pasmado.

Estaba en Privet Dave.

Su antiguo hogar. La casa de los Dursley.

Estaba en el patio de los Dursley.

-HAA!!- Harry se giro bruscamente.

-Tía Petunia!!- dijo al reconocer el grito, y entro por la puerta que daba al jardín.

-AUXILIO!!- Harry atravesó la cocina como un rayo, y encontró en la sala de sus tíos a Lucius, sujetando a un mini Harry, mientras los 3 Dursley estaban en una esquina aterrados.

-LUCIUS!- le llamo Harry, y este se giro a verle, mientras apresaba al mini Harry con fuerza.

-Potter- dijo Lucius con calma, mientras apuntaba al mini Harry con su varita— Llegas justo a tiempo para ver tu muerte— le dijo serio.

-Auxilio! Por favor ayúdenos!- chillo Petunia, que aun no entendía nada de nada. Sólo miraba a alguien que podría ayudarle a proteger a su familia de un vándalo.

-Por favor ayúdeme!- pidió el pequeño Harry aterrado.

-Calma todos! Yo les ayudare!- dijo Harry serio, mirando a Lucius.

-Lo siento Potter, pero ya que has hecho que el giratiempo no funcione más— le dijo señalando su reloj, que estaba roto— Al menos te matare, salvare el futuro de mi familia- le dijo Lucius, con una extraña locura.

-Lucius, no lo hagas…- le dijo Harry serio, pensando en las mil y un probabilidades de todo eso.

-Lo siento Potter, estas muerto- le sonrió Lucius— Abada Kdavra!-

-NO!- grito Harry. Pero su pequeño Yo cayo al suelo. Muerto.

-Maldito!! Abada Kdavra!- grito Harry. Y en un sutil resplandor verde, Lucius cayó muerto.

Harry tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado. Y un grito aterrado de Petunia le remarco lo que habia pasado.

Tenía dos cuerpos en ese lugar.

Uno era Lucius.

Y otro era él.

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL 1

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

_Sonidos _

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras **

**Escama 01 **

**"El niño que vivió ha muerto" **

-Ho, no…- susurro Harry al ver todo de nuevo. Sintió un fuerte mareo y se tumbo en un sillón— ¿Qué hice?— se dijo abrumado, mirando el cuerpo de su antiguo yo.

-¿Qué hice?— se pregunto de nuevo, sintiendo como todo el mundo caía sobre él. De nuevo.

Ya no habia un niño que vivió. Ya no habia un salvador del mundo. Ya no habia nadie en contra de Voldemort.

-Es aquí! Aquí!-

Harry se giro de golpe y vio a 8 magos aparecer en la estancia.

-Tú! Alto ahí!- le grito uno de ellos a Harry, mientras de inmediato 2 más iban a revisar a el pequeño Harry que estaba muerto y sin vida.

Harry tardo un poco en analizar todo. Pero en un segundo lo entendió. Esos magos eran del Ministerio, y habían venido por que localizaron dos maldiciones prohibidas.

-Esta muerto! Estaq muerto Barry!- grito uno d elos magos que revisaba al niño. Y luego s egiro a Harry con fueria.

-DESGRACIADO!— le grito y se le lanzo— ERA SÓLO UN NIÑO MISERABLE!- dijo empezando a golpear a Harry.

-Feneas!- le gritaron dos de sus compañeros, y lo sujetaron.

-MALDITO! SUELTENME! MATO A U NIÑO EL DESGRACIADO!!- gritaba Fineas tratando de soltarse de sus amigos.

-Vart, Minos, llévenlo afuera— dijo Barry, que aun apuntaba con su varita a Harry— Walls, Dimiter, lleven a esta familia a la cocina, tranquilícenlos con un hechizo o algo— dijo y se giro a Harry— Yo, McArty y Finius nos quedaremos aquí, pediremos refuerzos— dijo mirando a Harry con asco.

-Yo no mate al niño! Lo hizo Lucius!- dijo Harry señalando el otro cuerpo, que yacía boca abajo.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Barry sin apartar la mirada de Harry.

Fue cuando Harry supo que debía hacer algo. Tenia que hacer algo.

_THUD _

_THUD _

_THUD _

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Vart, quien estaba con los Durley en la cocina.

-Fineas, Walls, Dimiter! Vengan acá!- los llamo Minos. Y los tres magos que estaban en el jardín entraron.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Walls con su varita en alto.

-Eso vamos a descubrir- dijo Minos, y saco su varita junto con Vart. Mientras los Durley se escondían en una esquina de la cocina.

-Barry¿Todo bien?- llamo Minos. Pero no hubo contestación.

-¿McArty, Finius?- llamo Minos de nuevo. Pero nadie contesto.

-Ese maldito bastardo- gruño Vart.

-Todos saquen sus varitas, vamos por ese infeliz- dijo Walls molesto, y los 5 magos fueron a la sala.

Los Dursley temblaban a aterrorizados por lo que pasaba. En un segundo un hombre habia entrado y habia matado a su sobrino. Luego un hombre de gafas habia matado al asesino. Y ahora no sabían que pasaba.

Vieron como cientos de luces estallaron por todo el lugar. Cuadros salieron volando y las paredes se agrietaron.

Serraron sus ojos y cubrieron sus oídos. Petunia abrazo a su hijo y lo cubrió con su vida. Así mismo Vernon lo hizo con ella. Tenían tanto miedo, que no supieron cuando se detuvo.

Hasta que Petunia entre abrió sus ojos, y vio al hombre de gafas frente a ella.

Vio sus ojos verdes y su marca en forma de rayo.

-¿Harry…?-

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-¿Qué paso aquí!- gritaron casi 30 magos apareciendo en la casa de los Dursley.

-¿He?- dijo Barry que estaba en la sala de los Dursley, junto con todos sus hombres, mientras Petunia les servia te. Vernon estaba en uno de los sofás, con su hijo en las rodillas, mientras el pequeño Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a su Tío y primo.

Parecía una escena muy normal. Casi de comercial.

-¿Barry¿Qué paso aquí¿Atraparon a alguien?- pregunto el líder del escuadrón de magos que habia llegado. Los cuales por cierto estaban regados por casi toda la casa, eran demasiados.

-Ho, no, creo que fue un error, vimos a dos magos luchar atrás de la casa, pero al vernos, huyeron, pero nadie esta herido Cerden- sonrió Barry.

-Pero nos llego un aviso de cientos de hechizos!- dijo Cerden sor prendido.

-Ho, eso, bueno, mientras huían se tomaron la molestia de tratar de atacarnos- sonrió Walls.

-Ya lo creo! Esos malhechores nos hubiesen matado de nos ser por estos caballeros!- dijo Petunia muy feliz.

-Eso es verdad- asintió Vernon.

-Fue como una película!- sonrió el pequeño D.

Cerden junto con todos sus hombres se miraron muy confundidos.

-Bueno, supongo que esta bien, Potter esta a salvo y eso es lo que cuenta- dijo Cerden suspirando, mientras veía al pequeño Harry sentado en el piso. Quien le sonreía con calma.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-No puedes mantener esto como un secreto, es peligroso-

-Esta bien, se lo que hago- dijo Harry, mirandose al espejo.

-Pero, tu hechizo funciono con ellos, pero no en mi-

-No pude hacerlo en ti Ti—

-Shh! Oigo algo, regresa a tu forma-

-Esta bien- sus piro Harry.

-Bajemos a desayunar, hoy es el día –

-Si, hoy es- le dijo serio.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Harry tiene una carta! Harry tiene una carta!- chillaba Dudly con el bastón de su colegio en alto.

Estaban desayunando en la cocina, cuando Harry entro con el correo.

Vernon lo vio por el rabillo de su ojo, pero no le dio importancia y siguió leyendo su periodico.

-¿Qué dice Harry?- sonrio Dudley.

-Es una carta de Hogwarts pequeño D- le dijo Harry con calma, mirando la carta.

Petunia y Vernon miraron a Harry, pero luego siguieron a sus quehaceres.

-Mañana yo te llevare a comprar lo que necesitas, Vernon estará muy ocupado, tiene que trabajar- dijo Petunia poniendo platos con huevo y tocino en la mesa.

-¿Qué es Hogwarts¡Quiero saber!- chillo Dudley.

-Es un colegio especial, pequeño D- le dijo Harry con calma.

-¿Eres retrazado?- pregunto Dudley, y todos en la mesa rieron por la broma.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Y seria bueno una lechuza- dijo Harry entrando por el Caldero Chorreante.

-Esta bien- dijo Petunia.

En esta ocasión Harry camino aprisa con Petunia, lo justo para que nadie los notara.

Harry toco los ladrillos con su varita, y entraron a l callejón Diagón. Petunia miro asombrada el lugar, y se dejo llevar por Harry.

Fueron a Gringotts, y Petunia cambio un poco de su dinero, Harry sabia que no necesitarían usar el dinero de su tía, ya que él aun cargaba un poco del suyo en la bolsa que le habia regalado Hagrid por su mayoría de edad. Y tenía suficiente dinero en él para el resto del año.

Salieron de Gringotts, y fueron a comprar el material que necesitarían.

Harry decidió siempre no comprar una lechuza, ya que prefería mil veces que fuera Hagrid quien lo hiciera.

Compraron lo que necesitaban, incluso su varita, que de nuevo resulto en una charla muy extraña con el Sr. Ollivander y salieron de ahí.

Para cuando regresaron, Harry mostró unos cuantos obsequios para Dudley (dulces, figuritas flotantes) y Vernon (corbatas que cambian de color, sepillos mágicos).

Petunia se compro unas cuantas cosas, como una túnica, un sepillo mágico entre otras cosas.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-¿estas seguro de todo esto?-

-Si- le dijo Harry.

-Pero… pero podrías dejarlo… podrías buscar una nueva vida…-

-Esto es lo que debo hacer, es lo que quiero hacer-

-Como digas… eres tal como tu madre- le bromeo.

Harry sonrió divertido.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

_DING-DONG _

-¿Quién será?- se pregunto Vernon, y fue a abrir la puerta. Pero al hacerlo, la cerro de nuevo de un portazo violentó.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaron Harry y Petunia sobresaltados.

-Un gigante…- dijo Vernon pálido aun frente a la puerta.

-EY! Abreme Dursley!-

Todos se asomaron por la sala, y vieron a un hombre peludo MUY grande afuera.

Harry sonrió divertido. En verdad esperaba verlo otra vez.

-Mejor le abrimos, creo que tirara la puerta- sonrió Harry.

-Bueno- dijo Vernon sin más.

Así, el Sr. Durley abrió la puerta.

-Pensé que me dejarían afuera Dursley- dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

-Disculpe… fue la impresión- admitió Vernon con pena.

-Descuide, suele pasar- sonrió Hagrid, e intento pasar. Pero no pudo. Y después de 34 intentos más, decidieron que mejor seria que Hagrid pasara por el jardín. Y los Dursley agradecieron que ya fuera de noche, y nadie hubiese visto al semi-gigante.

Vernon coloco la mesa de jardín, mientras Petunia preparaba algo para la cena.

Hagrid charlaba con Harry y Dudley, quien estaba muy emocionado, y le hacia pregunta tras pregunta. Mientras Harry sonreía con calma.

A decir verdad Hagrid estaba muy sorprendido. Habia escuchado muchas veces que los Dursley eran de los mas estupidos e imbeciles muggles (cortesía de McGonagall). Pero parecía que todo eso fuera cosa que nunca paso.

Hagrid estaba pasando un agradable momento, mientras Petunia les daba limonadas a todos y una jarra a Hagrid ( después de romper 6 vasos de vidrio, y mil y un disculpas), e incluso la comida era muy buena.

Hagrid explico todo a Harry de nuevo, como esta estaba seguro que pasaría, aun que esta vez noto lo feliz que estaba Hagrid al ver que este no desconocía nada de su pasado. Hasta habia bromeado con Vernon y Petunia. Y Hasta a Dudley le habia hecho caballito sobre su hombro.

-Ho, así que ya has ido por tus cosas…- dijo Hagrid con pesar.

-He, si, pero me encantaría ir a acompañarte a ver esa arca familiar de la que me has hablado- sonrió Harry.

-Si, pueden ir mañana, mientras, puede quedarse aquí a dormir Hagrid, lamento que no quepa en la casa- sonrió Petunia.

-Esta bien, gracias- sonrió Hagrid.

Al día siguiente Hagrid y Harry salieron temprano al callejón Diagón, fueron a Gringots, y Harry vio su arca, tomo un poco de dinero, y dejo un juego de anteojos dentro.

Hagrid lo vio con curioso, ya que vio como Harry dejaba las gafas en un pedestal vació, con su rostro marcado por una profunda tristeza.

Hagrid le pregunto por que estaba así. Su tono de voz era uno muy preocupado.

-Son, cosas de familia- le sonrió Harry, y lo animo a dejar el lugar, para seguir con el recorrido.

Hagrid no insistió más, y fueron a la cámara de Dumbledore.

Harry esta vez no tuvo que preguntar que habia recogido Hagrid, ya lo sabia de antemano.

Salieron del lugar, y regresaron a Privet Debe, con una linda lechuza blanca, llamada Hedwing.

Ese día celebraron el cumpleaños de Harry, Hagrid paso una excelente velada con los Dursley de nuevo, se despidió muy feliz.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-¿Ha sido como fue antes¿Tu cumpleaños fue así?-

-Algo así- sonrió Harry. No quería herir sus sentimientos con la verdad.

-Me alegro- sonrió— Bueno, es hora de dormir, pronto tendrás que irte de nuevo-

-Si, es verdad- asintió Harry.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Que te vaya bien!- sonrió Petunia, y le beso la frente.

-Suerte aya muchacho- sonrió Vernon y le palmeo la espalda.

-Que estés bien Harry! Escríbeme y tráenos regalos!- sonrió Dudley.

-¿Podría morir de camino, y sólo me pides regalos?- sonrió Harry.

-En tu lapida pondré "Al mejor primo"- sonrió Dudley.

-Vaya, gracias- bromeo Harry.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Harry tomo su lugar en el último anden vació. Se acomodo un poco, y espero con ansias a Ron. Estaba seguro que no tardaría.

Esta vez no se habia topado con los Weasley, lamentaba eso, en verdad lamentaba no haber visto a su querida Ginny antes de partir, pero sabia que pronto se verían. Muy pronto. Además, al menos no todos en el tren sabrían que estaba ahí.

Seria agradable caminar sin ser señalado por la mitad del mundo.

-Disculpa… ¿Puedo?-

Harry se giro y sonrió. Ahí estaba su amigo pelirrojo.

Ambos charlaron como antes, pasando un rato agradable. Tiempo en el que Harry miraba de vez en cuando a Colagusano. Una vez le habia pasado. Dos no.

Charlaron un poco más, hasta que llego Hermione y Neville.

Harry sonrió, era divertido todo eso. Un mini Ron, una mini Hermione y un mini Neville. Era para reírse.

-Disculpen¿Han visto a un sapo? Es de Neville, lo perdió y lo estamos buscando-

-No , no lo hemos visto- dijo Ron.

-Ha! Eres tú! Eres Harry P—MM!- Hermione no termino de decirlo, cuando Harry le cubrió la boca.

-Disculpa, pero por favor no lo digas- le sonrió Harry con calma.

-M-m!- asintió Hermione, y Harry le quito la mano.

-¿Qué iba a decir?- pregunto Ron confundido.

Harry rió divertido, y Hermione rodó los ojos.

Y después de que Harry le explicara a Ron todo, y este casi se ahogara por que se le olvido respirar y Hermione tuviese que golpearlo (al mas puro estilo muggle) para que reaccionara, todos rieron, y Trevor salio a relucir en el tema.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos traerlo aquí- sonrió Harry, y levanto su varita- Acció sapo Trevor!- dijo.

Y por el pasillo salio un sapo volando hasta la mano de Harry.

-Trevor!- sonrió Neville feliz, mientras abrasaba a su sapo.

-No me imagino por que huyo- dijo Ron, y Harry río. Y Hermione le dio un codazo a su pelirrojo amigo.

Pronto el tren se detuvo, y todos comenzaron a bajar.

-Estoy muy nerviosa- dijo Hermione.

-Calma, si algo pasa te tiramos por la borda- sonrió Ron, y Hermione le dio un punta pie.

-Basta, es hora de irnos, ya van a zarpar- sonrió Harry, y alcanzo a Hagrid y lo saludo, este hizo lo mismo y subieron a la misma barca como antes, sólo que ahora eran Ron, Hermione, Neville y Harry quienes iban juntos.

Mientras llegaban, Harry busco con la mirada a sus amigos, y distinguió a Luna en una barca contigua, se veía tan despistada como siempre.

Pronto llegaron al castillo, McGonagall les recibió, e hicieron fila como sucedía en la selección.

-Ho no, espero que no duela, Fred y George dicen que duele- dijo Ron nervioso.

-Cálmate, nos dejas en vergüenza- le dijo Hermione mirando el techo mágico- ¿Ven el cielo? No es verdadero, esta hechizado con magia, lo leí en—

-Cielos Hermione, te juro que con tus datos literarios harás que me de un paro cardiaco- le dijo Ron.

-Inculto- le dijo Hermione pasándolo de largo.

-Mujeres!- le dijo Ron.

Harry sonrió divertido, era un poco más diferente de lo que recordaba, pero era divertido.

-Es hora de empezar la selección- dijo McGonagall junto al sombrero seleccionador.

Harry miro a la mesa de maestros, y miro a Dumbledore y Snape. Era agradable verlos d de nuevo. Pero ya se esperaba el año que le esperaría. Un terrible año para él, con Snape tras él.

No lo odiaba… bueno, no cuando supo la verdad, no en balde su hijo Albus Severus llevaba su nombre, pero… Snape podía superar a Voldemort con facilidad, cuando se trataba de arruinarle la vida, si mal no recordaba. Y aun lo recordaba.

-Hermione Granger!- llamo McGonagall.

Esta se apresuro y se coloco el sombrero.

-Gryfindor!-

Siguieron varios chicos más.

-Ronald Weasley!-

-Gryfindor!-

Harry sonrió al ver a varios pelirrojos ovacionar a Ron. Era genial ver a Fred de nuevo, y a Georger completo y de una sola pieza.

Pronto más pasaron. Hasta que llego el momento.

-Harry Potter!- llamo McGonagall.

Un silencio, seguido de un fuerte murmullo se escucho, mientras Harry caminaba hacia el sombrero.

McGonagall se lo coloco, y de nuevo escucho la viva voz del sombrero.

Todos miraban expectantes. Unos más que otros. Pero quizás no tanto como Dumbledore y Snape.

-Así será! Slytherin!-

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL 2

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

_Sonidos _

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras **

**Escama 03 **

**La Piedra**** Filosofal**** II **

Un fuerte aplauso, seguido de una gran ovación lleno el gran comedor. Harry se quito el sombrero, y fue a su nueva mesa. Se le veía muy relajado. En comparación a la cara de sorpresa de Snape.

-Bienvenido!- le sonrió el prefecto de Slytherin, un chico de mandíbula cuadrada— Soy Feder, Feder Ferckyns- sonrió estrechándole la mano.

-Ha, muchos gusto- sonrió Harry, pero se arrepintió a los 5 segundos. TODO Slytherin corrió a darle la bienvenida, unos tras otros, con chicas y chicos de todos los cursos dándole sus nombres y estrechándole la mano, mientras les hacían pedorretas a las otras mesas.

Fue en eso que Harry miro a cierto chico. Le conocía muy bien. Tanto que mataría a su padre en cuanto lo viera de nuevo.

-Hola- dijo Harry sonriendo con calma.

-Hola, soy Draco, Draco Malfoy- sonrió Draco— Bienvenido a la mejor de las casas- dijo y estrecho la mano de Harry.

-Gracias, es bueno estar aquí- sonrió este.

Después de unos minutos, Harry al fin tomo asiento, la selección siguió, pero ya nadie le presto mucha atención, ya sabían donde estaba Harry Potter.

Dumbledore dio la bienvenida, y pronto el banquete dio inicio.

Harry comió con calma, mientras dos chicos, Valiat y Billows, que eran de primer curso le hacían platica. Harry les sonrió con calma, mientras sentía la mirada de Draco sobre él. Esta de más decir que Harry nunca se sentaría cerca de un Malfoy de nuevo. No hasta que pudiera matar a Lucius al menos.

-Ya vengo, voy a saludar a unos amigos- sonrió Harry a Billowa y Vialat, y al resto de metiches que les escuchaban.

-Claro Harry, pero no tardes, pronto iremos a la sala común- sonrió una chica de tercero.

-Si- sonrió Harry, y fue a la mesa de Gryfindor.

-Hola chicos- sonrió Harry saludando a Ron y Hermione— Veo que quedaron en la misma casa- sonrió, pero noto como todos le veían sorprendidos.

-Hola Harry- le sonrió Hermione como si nada.

-Hola- dijo Ron algo incomodo.

-¿Por qué me saludas así Ron?- le pregunto Harry confundido. Pero ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Es que…- Ron miro de reojo a sus hermanos.

-Potter ¿Eres un mago oscuro?- sonrió Fred, que junto con George, se pusieron de pie junto a Harry.

-¿Cómo?- sonrió Harry divertido.

-De Slytherin han salido todos los magos oscuros, incluso-

-Quien-tú-sabes, y nos preguntábamos-

-Si tu lo serias, pero-

-No podemos juzgarte, eres sólo un –

-Niño de primero, pero si confiesas-

-Te daremos un dulce- dijeron Fred y George, turnándose.

Harry les miro divertido. Esos sin duda eran Fred y George.

-Bueno, si han salido de ahí todos los magos oscuros de la historia, entonces yo seré el primer mago blanco en salir de ahí- sonrió Harry— Sólo no intenten matarme, no se si pueda librarme de nuevo, no me gustaría una marca como resultado de que me cayera una maceta- sonrió Harry, y Fred y George también.

-Pásate la prueba Potter-

-Tienes sentido del humor-

-Máteme George! Un Slytherin que sabe reír!- dramatizo Fred. Y todos en Gryfindor sonrieron.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien Ron, en verdad me agradaste, y claro, también Hermione- sonrió Harry.

-Gracias Harry- sonrió Hermione.

-Je, lo siento Harry¿Amigos?- sonrió Ron tendiéndole la mano.

-Amigos- sonrió Harry.

Ambos rieron divertidos. Lo que Harry sabía que nunca haría, es que jamás dejaría a sus amigos. Por nada, ni por nadie.

-Bueno, debo regresar a mi mesa- sonrió— No vemos mañana!- dijo, y con un ademán de su mano, se retiro, mientras Ron y6 Hermione le decían "Hasta luego".

Harry siguió hacia su nueva mesa, mientras sentía las miradas de todos sobre él. Pero eso no el importaba. Sabia lo que habia venido a hacer.

-----------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------

-¿Harry?- dijo Petunia sorprendida.

-Lo siento tía Petunia, no quería que esto pasara- le dijo Harry sonriendo con tristeza.

-Pero… pero…- Petunia no entendía nada.

-Desmayus- dijo Harry y los 3 Dursley cayeron desmayados.

Harry miro su reloj, y vio que no tendría más de 5 minutos, antes de que llegaran los refuerzos del ministerio.

Reparo la casa por completo, y modifico la memoria de los Aurores.

También modifico la de los Dursley. No estaba para seguir siendo fastidiado por ellos. Aun que aun le dolía la mirada asustada de su tía. Seria una bruja, pero era su tía.

El cuerpo de Lucius lo saco al jardín, y lo incinero con todo su odio. El cuerpo de su antiguo yo le dio un trato de profundo amor.

Lo coloco con cuidado en la habitación de la alacena, y cerro la puerta con todos los hechizos que sabia. No quería más dolor para el niño. Ni para él.

Se seco una de las lágrimas que le salían por los ojos. No podía llorar. No debía hacerlo, aun tenia mucho que hacer.

Cito cientos y un mil hechizos. Todos cuantos conocía, y modifico su aspecto. Pronto su estatura cambio y su apariencia era la misma que la del niño en la alacena, que yacía muerto y frío.

Debía tomar su lugar. Sin un pasado, el Futuro no puede seguir. Y para eso estaba él ahí. Para continuarlo. Pero no sólo era para el mundo. Sino también para él. Por Ginny y sus hijos. Por que estuviesen bien.

Quizás podría salvarlos. Tendría que esperar casi 45 años, pero no le importaba. Salvaría a su esposa, a su familia. A todos.

Transformo su túnica, por las ropas que usaba su antiguo yo y preparo todo.

Puso a los Aurores en la sala, y a Vernon y Dudley. Iba a poner a Petunia, cuando noto que ella le miraba desde la puerta de la sala muy sorprendida.

-Traje limonada- dijo Petunia, que cargaba una jarra y vasos. Paso de Harry, y coloco la charola en la mesa central, sirvió un vaso y se lo pasó a Barry.

Harry le miro sorprendido, pero en eso escucho un PLIN y se dejo caer de inmediato en el piso, junto a Vernon y Dudley. Los demás Aurores habían llegado.

Todo salio mejor de lo que Harry habia planeado, al final, todos los aurores se retiraron, y Harry aprovecho para desmayar a los Dursley.

Iría al Valle de Godric, y sepultaría al pequeño Harry junto a sus padres. Es lo menos que merecía.

Harry volvió a su aspecto mayor, y tomo a su pequeño yo en brazos. Se alejo de la casa, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche que ya estaba sobre el cielo.

Llego al parque, cargando con el pequeño Harry, como si se tratara de unos de sus hijos dormidos por un viaje largo. Desapareció, y reapareció en el cementerio del Valle de Godric.

Sintió como todo su mundo se venia abajo. Alzo su varita, y realizo el entierro. Le puso una túnica roja brillantes al pequeño Harry, lo beso en la frente, y con un—Buenas noches, lo siento tanto, tanto en verdad— removió la tierra, y abrió la lapida familiar.

Transformo una roca grande en un féretro, y coloco dentro a niño. Le quito sus gafas y le acaricio por última vez.

Su corazón se estrujo cuando recordó que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enterrar a Ginny. Nunca la tuvo.

Habia dejado a sus hijos solos y huérfanos. Todo por su deseo de cazar a Lucius. Todo por su estupidez.

Harry dejo dentro el féretro. Cerro la lapida. Y cayó de rodillas. Rezando por el perdón de sus actos.

Por lo que hizo.

Y por lo que no hizo.

Casi al amanecer, Harry regreso a su forma infantil, entro por la cocina, y miro a Vernon dormido en el sofá, junto con Dudley. Pero se sorprendió de no ver a Petunia.

-¿Harry?-

Este se giro sorprendido, y miro a su tía bajando las escaleras.

-¿Eres Harry?- pregunto cuando estuvo ya junto a él.

-He, si, soy yo tía, Salí a dar una vuelta- le dijo Harry sin mucho ánimo.

-Se que no eres Harry… el murió… lo vi — dijo y bajo la mirada con pesar— Tu eres el otro Harry…- le dijo Petunia seria.

Harry le miro sorprendido y saco su varita. Tenia que cambiarle la memoria de inmediato.

-Espera!- le dijo Petunia, y Harry se detuvo- Se, se que no he sido la mejor de las personas, p-pero sólo quería saber algo…- le dijo mientras grandes lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

Harry espero.

-¿D-donde esta Harry¿Qué hiciste con su cuerpo?- pregunto sintiendo su dolor partirle el corazón.

Harry le miro serio- Lo enterré con papá y mamá…- dijo con pesar.

Petunia se dejo caer de rodillas, y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-Debi…. Ho, lily… ¿Qué hice?...- sollozo Petunia.

Harry sólo le miraba con pesar. El también se habia preguntado eso muchas veces, cuando supo la verdad de su historia. Siempre se pregunto por que su tía nunca le tuvo algo de piedad.

Pasaron varios minutos. Casi horas.

Petunia seguía en el suelo llorando. Estaba roja de tanto llanto.

Y Harry seguía a su lado.

-Vernon no tarda en despertar… haré el desayuno- dijo Petunia, y paso de largo a Harry.

Este no hizo nada. Sólo le siguió.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- pregunto Petunia cuando vio a Harry entrar. Estaba rompiendo unos huevos.

-No puedo volver a mi tiempo, no tengo el giratiempo que me trajo, así que me quedare aquí, tomare el lugar de mi yo… y salvare este mundo- dijo Harry, algo molesto de recordar a Voldemort.

-Entiendo- dijo Petunia, y comenzó a partir algo de pimientos para los omeletts que haría— ¿Qué edad tienes?—

-¿He?-

-¿Qué edad tienes? Te vi muy mayor- le dijo Petunia.

-Ha, tengo—

-Mamá! Tengo hambre!- dijo Dudley entrando a la cocina— Buenos días Harry!— saludo y se sentó al lado de su primo.

-Buenos días Dudley- sonrió Harry.

Petunia dejo caer la sartén y miro a Harry.

-Deja te ayudo tía- dijo con calma, y se agacho a recoger lo caído.

-Y-yo… déjame…- Petunia se agacho también, y hablo en voz baja— El nunca es así ¿Qué le hiciste?— le pregunto asustada.

-Me canse de tener que soportar sus insultos… sigue igual que siempre, sólo que ahora me tratara mejor— le dijo Harry serio y tomo la sartén y el huevo y los coloco en el fregadero.

-E-entiendo…- dijo Petunia nerviosa.

Vernon despertó poco después y trato a Harry con mucha amabilidad. Tanta que petunia se puso pálida.

El desayuno paso pronto. Vernon se fue a trabajar, y Dudley salio a jugar fuera.

Petunia y Harry se quedaron en la cocina.

-Puedo borrarte la memoria tía, así no recordarías nada- le dijo Harry serio.

-No… no lo hagas… déjame con mi arrepentimiento… es todo lo que tengo…- le dijo ella, y salio de la cocina sin más.

Harry le miro salir. No sabía que hacer o que pensar.

Esa tarde Vernon regreso, y le dijo a Harry que ya no tenía que dormir en la alacena, y lo pasaron al cuarto de arriba.

Llego la cena, salvo por la nueva actitud de Dudely y Vernon, nada sobresalió.

Harry durmió en su antiguo cuarto, hasta que casi de mañana, tocaron a su puerta.

Abrió a regañadientes, y vio que era Petunia.

-¿Tía?-

-Shh, despertaras a Vernon, ya casi son las 6, el es muy madrugador- le dijo esta entrando, y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry extrañado.

-Quiero verte como eres en verdad… por favor Harry…- le suplico ella casi dolida.

Harry tardo en responderle, pero al final asintió. Se quito todos los hechizos, y el Harry adulto apareció.

Petunia sonrió, y dejo escapar unas lagrimas— Si tu madre te viera, eres todo un hombre…— dijo y desvió la mirada— No puedes mantener esto como un secreto, es peligroso-

-Esta bien, se lo que hago- dijo Harry, mirándose al espejo.

-Pero, tu hechizo funciono con ellos, pero no en mi-

-No pude hacerlo en ti Ti—

-Shh! Oigo algo, regresa a tu forma-

-Esta bien- suspiro Harry.

-Bajemos a desayunar, hoy es el día –

-Si, hoy es- le dijo serio

-----------------------------FLASH BACK END---------------------------------------------------

Harry se sentó en su mesa de nuevo, y miro que todos le veían.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto con calma.

-Harry, eres nuevo y no sabes, pero nosotros los Slytherin, no convivimos con Gryfindor, somos enemigos- le dijo una chica de segundo.

-Ho, vaya, no lo sabia, pero ellos han sido amables con migo, no es para tanto- sonrió Harry.

-Es enserio, Gryfindor y Slytherin no se llevan- dijo otro chico.

-Pero los fundadores Gryfindor y Slytherin eran amigos, juntos fundaron la escuela- sonrió Harry.

-Pero eso era antes- dijo un chico de cuarto.

-Yo lo veo igual, no veo la diferencia- dijo Harry sin darle importancia, y todos lo miraron con extrañes.

Algunos trataron de disuadirlo, pero Harry no les hizo caso. El no cambiaria su punto de vista, ni hoy ni nunca. Sólo estaba en slytherin por dos cosas.

Y eso haría.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL 3 fin

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

_Sonidos _

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras **

Al terminar el banquete, todos los Slytherin fueron a su sala común. Ahí se les asignaron sus cuartos. Harry busco su nombre y vio que estaría compartiendo cuarto con (para su sorpresa no con 4 más, sino con un solo compañero) Crabbe.

-…Juntos…- dijo una voz con ronca y torpe. Harry se giro, y vio al gran Crabbe tras él.

-Si, así parece, ¿Eres Vincent? Yo soy Harry- sonrió este y le tendió la mano con una de sus mejores y más falsas sonrisas.

-…Un, gusto…- dijo Crabbe con voz áspera y ronca, mientras estrechaba torpemente la mano de Harry. Este por su lado sonrió. Crabbe no era el chico más inteligente, así que si Draco planeaba algo, seguro sus queridos lame botas también lo sabrían. Leer la mente de Crabbe no seria gran problema para él.

Aun que si podía, trataría de dejarlo con vida. No le agradaba, pero tampoco para dejarlo morir. De nuevo.

Harry entro al cuarto seguido de Crabbe, quien seguramente no sabia hacer nada más salvo servir como guardaespaldas, ya que no dijo nada nunca, y permaneció tras Harry mientras este miraba el cuarto con curiosidad.

Harry tomo nota de luego sugerir a Dumbledore que los de Gryfindor también tuviesen cuartos tan grandes.

-Bueno, nuestro cuarto esta genial ¿No Crabbe?- sonrió Harry dejándose caer en la cama.

-Ujum- dijo Crabbe sentándose torpemente en la suya. Harry sólo esperaba que esa torpeza no fuera un mal congénito. De ser así pobres de sus hijos. Y sus nietos, y bisnietos, y tataranietos…

-Bueno, estoy cansado, me voy a dormir- sonrió Harry y abrió su baúl para ponerse la pijama. En cierta forma para él era emocionante empezar de nuevo.

Ahora podría salvar a Sirius, encerrar a Colagusano, salvar a su Ginny, evitar tantas muertes como al de Dumbledore. Y de paso, dar gracias a quien le cuido todo ese tiempo. Sólo por eso habia escogido Slytherin en esa ocasión.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry se levanto temprano a la mañana siguiente, se vistió y ya para cuando salía apenas se despertó Crabbe.

-Buenos días Vincent, voy a desayunar, ¿Vienes?- sonrió. Pero Crabbe solo lo miro adormilado y cayo de nuevo en su cama— Tomare eso como un "después"— sonrió y salio de la casa común de Slytherin.

Una vez salio de las cercanías de Slytherin, y notado que nadie de la su nueva casa estaba cerca, Harry quito su sonrisa, y su semblante se torno serio. Casi frío.

Ese era Harry. El adulto Harry. Uno que después de perder a su esposa y su familia. Ya no tenia por que sonreír.

Recordaba a su esposa. Sus hijos. Sus amigos. Su tiempo.

_Aquí es volver desde cero…_ se dijo con pesar, mirando los viejos muros de Hogwarts.

Harry camino un poco más aprisa, y antes de entrar al comedor, puso una gran y falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Fingir era lo mejor por el momento. Fingir ser feliz.

-Hola Hermione!- saludo Harry acercándose a la mesa de Gryfindor, donde Hermione, Percy y varios más desayunaban. Sobra decir que la mitad casi se atraganta.

-Oh, buenos días Harry- sonrió Hermione al verlo. Estaba casi oculta por un inmenso libro sobre la historia de Slytherin— ¿Qué tal tu casa común?— sonrió.

-Umm, oscura, fría y con camas suaves— sonrió Harry divertido, y se senito a su lado. Mientras Percy lo miraba muy sorprendido, y se untaba mermelada en el brazo.

-No me sorprende, ¿Sabias que Salazar Slytherin coloco su casa mather en las profundidades de Hogwarts, es decir, en las mazmorras por que creía fervientemente que las propiedades de la tierra podían beneficiar a la seguridad de su sala común? Es decir, el pensaba que entre mas profundo, y mas cerca de un núcleo en particular, como un área llena de carga positiva o negativa, podría hacer mas segura su sala común— le dijo Hermione como dándole clases.

-¿Medaras puntos si te respondo eso?— sonrió Harry sirviéndose una tostada con mermelada y un café bien cargado.

-Harry! Es tu casa común! Deberías estar mejor informado sobre ella! Y deja ese café!- le demando molesta, quitándole la taza— Esto no es bueno para ti!-

-Hermione! Venimos del mundo muggle, esto es normal ahí!- le dijo Harry tratando de quitarle la taza que ella mantenía sobre su cabeza para que él no se la quitara.

-Tal vez pero eres aun un niño! Ni yo tomo café!— le dijo molesta y le paso un baso de sumo de calabaza— Esto es más para ti!- sonrió.

-¿qué? Esto es para niños! Yo ya soy grande— le dijo Harry haciendo un gracioso puchero infantil.

-Eres un adicto a la cafeína, eso eres- le dijo ella derramando el café en su vaso de zumo.

-Ah! Criminal! Desperdiciaste un buen café!- le dijo con gran dolor. Y podría decirse que si lo era para él. Harry adulto no sobrevivía sin su dosis diaria de 4 tazas en el desayuno, 5 en la comida y 2 en la cena. Más unas 10 entre las comidas.

-Para lo que me importa— le dijo Hermione sumiéndose en su lectura de nuevo.

-Eres cruel- le dijo Harry comiéncese su tostada de mal humor.

-Despiadada— le dijo ella de mal humor.

-Hola Percy! Ah, Buenos días Hermione, Harry- sonrió Ron llegando y mirando curioso a su amigo Slytherin, que comía una tostada con mérmela de pésimo humor—¿Me perdí de algo?— pregunto.

-Hegmione tigo mig afé— le dijo Harry molesto, con la boca llena de su tostada.

-No hables con la boca llena!- el espeto ella molesta.

-Ego no ó ago!- le dijo el, pero al ver la mirada fulminante de su amiga, mejor se cayo.

-Cielos, que humor el tuyo- le dijo Ron a Hermione, pero al ver como ella le fulminaba furiosa mejor se dedico a comer.

-Potter!-Harry se giro y vio a Fred y George venir muy sonrientes.

-Hola!- sonrió Harry ahora sin comida en la boca.

-Cielos Potter! Vaya día! Harás que nos de un paro cardiaco!- sonrió Fred.

-O mejor aun! Se los darás a los demás Slytherin!- sonrió George mirando a los muchos Slytherin que desayunaban y miraban con asombro a Harry.

-Oh, es verdad, es hora de irme, solo pasaba a saludar chicos, nos vemos Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy y demás!- sonrió Harry y con un ademán de su mano se despidió— Y pueden decirme Harry!- les dijo antes de alejarse más.

-Ese Potter no párese un Sly- sonrió Fred.

-Seguro el sombrero se equivoco- sonrió George.

-Es verdad- dijeron los demás Gryfinor.

Harry llego sin pena a su mesa, como si no notara esas miradas de disgusto.

-Buenos días!- sonrió a todos y se sentó.

-Buenos días Potter- dijeron algunos de mal humor, otros ni el hablaron.

A Harry ni le importo, y se sirvió una gran taza de café, y una tostada. Hermione le miro de lejos y le fulmino molesta, sólo para después sumirse de nuevo en su libro.

-Buenos días Potter- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Harry se giro y le sonrió a Draco, quien se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Malfoy- sonrió Harry como si nada, y noto como Crabbe se sentó a su lado y Goyle al lado de Draco— Hola Vincent-

-Hola…- dijo torpemente este.

-Hola Goyle- sonrió Harry a este. Goyle sólo asintió con torpeza.

-Veo que estas frecuentando malas amistades- le dijo Draco sirviéndose un pedazo de jamón.

-¿Cuales?- sonrió Harry haciéndose el inocente. Picar a Draco seguía siendo su pasatiempo favorito.

-No juegues con migo Potter, es obvio para todos tu preferencia por esos tontos Gryfindor— le espeto Draco molesto— Deberías seleccionar mejor a tus amistades, yo podría ayudarte con eso— le dijo serio.

-Pero Draco, ya somos amigos, estamos en la misma casa y espero que nos llevemos bien— le sonrió Harry palmándole la espalda con animo. Draco puso una gran cara de sorpresa e incomodidad, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran. No así al menos.

-Te agradecería que no fieras tan efusivo con tus… emociones, con un "esta bien" era más que suficiente- le dijo Draco serio, retomando su postura seria y elegante.

-Como digas— sonrió Harry sin darle importancia, y siguió con su café y tostada.

-¿sólo eso vas a comer?— le pregunto Draco mirando asombrado de verlo comer tan poco.

-¿N? Oh ¿Esto?— sonrió Harry con su café y tostada en manos— Es lo mejor que hay, es desayuno de campeones— sonrió Harry y siguió comiendo.

En eso, varias lechuzas entraron al gran comedor, y dejaron varios paquetes en las mesas.

Una lechuza negra dejo a Draco 2 cajas, y se fue luego.

-Ten, esto es tuyo, un regalo de mi madre- le dijo Draco serio y le pasó a Harry una caja. Era verde con listones plateados. Harry la abrió y adentro habia varias golosinas.

-Wow- dijo Harry sonriendo. Y recordó con melancolía a Narcisa Malfoy. Era una pena su muerte. Y más por la forma en la que murió.

-Tu madre es genial Malfoy, no sabes la suerte que tienes, cuídala bien- le sonrió Harry mirando las golosinas. Draco le miro extrañado, pero asintió agradecido por el algo.

-Ey ¿alguien quiere una golosina?- sonrió Harry a todos en la mesa, mei9ntras comía una muy gustoso. Crabbe, Goyle, Draco y varios más tomaron algunas gustosos y le dieron las gracias a Harry.

-No me las den a mi, sino a la mamá de Malfoy, ella me las envió— sonreía Harry. Quien con nostalgia recordaba la cara de sus hijos cuando les traía alguna golosina. Extrañaba esos días. Mucho.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Las clases pasaron rápido. Y tal y como Harry recordaba, muchos maestros se emocionaron al saber que estaba en Hogwarts.

Harry gano varios puntos para Slytherin, quienes estaban muy emocionados, y de paso entre clases, Harry se dedico a ayudar a varios compañeros de Slytherin que tenían problemas, y para desagrado de ellos, ayudo a varios de Gryfindor que también tenían problemas, como a Ron, Neville, Seamus entre otros, que no paraban de verlo asombrado.

Y entonces, llego la clase que Harry tanto habia esperado.

Pociones.

-El profesor Snape es el mejor de todos Potter, es el jefe de nuestra casa y siempre nos ha dado preferencia, es mi favorito- sonrió Draco, mientras tomaba asiento junto con Harry. Crabbe y Goyle se sentaron juntos tras ellos. Harry ya pensaba que en verdad no sabían hacer nada mejor. En realidad, no recordaba que en verdad fueran tan estupidos.

-Vaya, estoy emocionado, creo que le vi en la selección, pero no preste mucha atención… espero no desagradarle…- dijo Harry nervioso. Era extraño saber que al fin tendría una oportunidad para decirle "Gracias".

-No seas tonto Potter! Claro que le agradaras, has ganado muchos puntos el día de hoy, creo que espera grandes cosas de ti- dijo Draco en un tono de superioridad. Harry se contuvo para no bufar con fastidio.

Pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y Snape entro a grandes zancadas.

Harry habia olvidado lo curiosamente parecido que se veía Snape a un murciélago. Corrigió su mente y se preparo para la clase. Ahora agradecía la oportunidad de poder responderle las preguntas que le habia hecho en antaño. ¿Y por que no? De paso restregarle en la cara que si sabia.

Como en la primera ocasión, Snape comenzó a tomar lista, y se detuvo en el nombre de Harry.

-Ah, si – murmuro Snape mientras pasaba lista- Harry Potter- dijo, y continúo. Harry sintió agrado cuando no le hizo burla.

- Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán de que esta sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar— decía Snape mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba todos.

Y después de este discursó que embelesó a Hermione y aturdió al resto, el maestro en pociones dirigió su penetrante mirada a Harry.

- Joven Potter—dijo con calma (Y Harry casi se cae de su silla por no escucharlo escupir su nombre)— ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?—

-Una poción para dormir conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida- le dijo Harry con calma.

- ¿Qué es un bezoar?—

- Es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra, puede salvar a quien la ingiera de la mayor parte de los venenos- sonrió Harry.

Snape analizo a Harry unos minutos. Y este estaba seguro que lo estaba evaluando.

-Excelente Potter, 5 puntos para Slytherin por estar bien preparado para la clase— dijo y miro con recelo a los Gryfindor— Espero que tos puedan seguir su ejemplo, como ven, venir del mundo muggle no es excusa para regodearse en su ignorancia— dijo Snape con una media sonrisa despreciativa, mientras algunos de Slytherin reían divertidos (menos Harry) por la cara de preocupación de muchos Gryfindor's.

La clase continuo, y mientras Snape halagaba la poción de Draco, frente a todos (Harry sentía que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a él por que quizás se sentía incomodo de alagar a un Potter).

Y en eso, como Harry sabia que pasaría, movió rápidamente a Draco y paso de la mirada de todos, hasta un caldero que empezaba a echar vapor violentamente. Era el caldero de Neville.

-Cuidado!- dijo Harry moviendo a Neville y Seamus rápidamente, para evitar que el liquido que comenzaba a desparramarse (y además era altamente corrosivo) no les cayera. Harry tomo un par de ingredientes y los coloco en el caldero. Pronto la explosión inminente del caldero desapareció, y tomo el color crema que debía tener.

-Uf, ¿Están bien?- sonrió Harry a sus amigos (aun que en ese momento no lo fueran tanto).

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Snape detrás de Harry, mirando con su penetrante mirada a Neville y Seamos— Me parece que ustedes han tenido mucha suerte, por lo que veo colocaron el pelo de erizo antes de tiempo— dijo Snape mirando como parte de la posición que se habia soltado el caldero estaba casi comiéndose la mesa de los corrosiva que era— 5 puntos menos para Gryfindor por su torpeza, y 5 puntos a Slytherin por la excelente medida de Potter— dijo Snape. Y Harry le miro con asombro.

La clase termino y Harry estaba muy satisfecho. Tenia que hacer puntos con Snape. Todos con tal de darle las gracias. Y eran MUCHAS gracias las que le debía.

-Bueno, sigue criaturas- dijo Draco mirando su horario.

-Genial, los alcanzo en un segundo, adelántense— les sonrió Harry y fue a con Neville, quien estaba sollozando muy triste.

-Pero Potter!- le espeto Draco molesto.

-Luego!- le dijo Harry.

Draco suspiro molesto y con un chasquido de sus dedos Crabbe y Goyle le siguieron. Mientras se quejaba de Harry por lo bajo.

-Hola ¿Estas bien?- sonrió Harry a Neville, que en esos momentos estaba con Ron y Hermione, que trataban de consolarlo.

-¿He?, sob, s-si…- dijo Neville con pesar.

-Esta algo triste por que pedio puntos- le dijo Hermione a Harry.

-Eso es evidente Hermione- le dijo Ron.

-Oh, cállate- le dijo esta molesta.

-Vele, bueno, ya entendí, ey, ¿Neville?- sonrió Harry, y este le miro con su rostro rojo de tanto llorar— No llores, no es para tanto, ha sido un accidente, no es la gran cosa, todos los cometemos-

-P-para ti es fácil… eres muy listo- le dijo Neville sollozando.

-Nop, estudie mucho, al igual que Hermione, mírala, ella estudia mucho y se esfuerza siempre, y yo, bueno, lo intento también- le sonrió Harry y Neville le miro no muy convencido.

-Mira, toma una golosina— le sonrió Harry sacando unos dulces de su bolsillo— Son deliciosos— le dijo y Neville tomo uno con una media sonrisa— Mira, si tienes problemas la próxima vez, tratare de ayudarte, soy bueno en pociones, así que no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo?— le sonrió.

-E-esta bien…-- sonrió Neville— Pero Snape me da miedo…- dijo apenado.

-Ah ¿Era eso? Bueno, es verdad que el profesor Snape impresiona, pero no es malo, sólo espera que te esfuerces mucho— le sonrió Harry.

-Una forma de decir que es una patada en el trasero- sonrió Ron, y Neville con él.

-Ron!- le espeto Hermione.

-Um, bueno, quizás, pero es un excelente maestro- sonrió Harry conteniendo una gran carcajada.

-Si eres de Slytherin- añadió Ron. Harry no tuvo con que desmentir eso, y solo se sumió de hombros.

-Bueno, vamos a criaturas, se nos hace tarde- sonrió Harry cambiando de tema y todos se encaminaron.

En el camino, los chicos charlaron de cosas triviales y pasaron un rato muy ameno. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Unos muy buenos tiempos.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Potter!- dijo Draco molesto, cuando entraron a la sala común. Harry se giro a verlo mientras leía un libro de pociones (necesitaba repasar unas cosas). La cena ya habia terminado y estaban apunto de irse a dormir.

-¿Dime?- le sonrió haciéndose el que no sabía.

-¿Podrías explicarme por que pasas tanto tiempo con esos Gryfindor's? Esos idiotas y esa sangre sucia no son como nosotros!- le espeto Draco molesto, quien miro con asombro por primera vez la cara fría de Harry. Una casi cruel.

-Por favor no uses esas palabras de nuevo frente a mi Malfoy, te lo advierto, no quiero escuchar de nuevo "Sangre Sucia"- le dijo serio. Frío. Amenazante.

Draco, así como todos los de Slytherin que escuchaban la plática miraron a Harry, quien tenía un rostro intimidante. Sus ojos mostraban una seria expresión de peligro.

-¿Por qué le cuidas tanto?- le dijo Draco serio, pero bastante intimidado.

-Mi madre era a lo que tu y muchos llaman "Sangre Sucia", ella era hija de muggles, y no te voy a permitir a ti ó… – dijo y miro al resto de los Slytherin— A alguien más, usar esa frase frente a mi para insultar a alguien, Hermione Granger es mi amiga, ella fue amable con migo y si alguien tiene alguna queja de eso, venga y plánteme cara— dijo Harry y saco su varita— ¿Alguien?— pregunto casi con desprecio, y miro con agrado como muchos incluso retrocedían asustados. Harry cuando se lo proponía podía intimidar. Y mucho.

-Excelente, pasen buenas noches— sonrió Harry como si nada— Te veo mañana Malfoy!— le dijo como si fueran los mejores amigo y se fue a su cuarto. Dejando atrás a un Draco muy sorprendido y a toda la casa de Slytherin algo intimidados.

Ahora ya entendían por que Harry Potter estaba en Slytherin.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry tomo una ducha, se puso su pijama y antes de dormir, escribió una carta de agradecimiento y la mando con Hedwing.

Supuso que Narcisa no se molestaría por la hora. Después de todo eran las 7 y quería agradecerle por los dulces. No era su culpa haberse casado con un imbecil.

Pero se aseguro de ser lo suficientemente pomposo en su carta como para agradarle.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El día salio de nuevo, Harry se levanto temprano y fue a saludar a Hermione y Precy, que estaban desayunando temprano, no consiguió su café de nuevo, pero tuvo una charla entretenida con ellos.

Luego llegaron Ron, Fred y George. Charlaron muy animados, hasta que Harry tuvo que irse, ya que la mesa de Slytherin comenzaba a llenarse.

Las lechuzas ya comenzaban llegar con variados paquetes.

Se despidió y fue hacia su mesa. Se sentó y de inmediato Draco, Crabbe y Goyle tomaron asiento junto a él. Como el día anterior.

-Buenos días chicos!- sonrió Harry a los 3.

-Buenos días Potter- le dijo Draco serio y le extendió un paquete— Es de mi madre, al parecer le encanto tu carta, me escribió maravillas de ti— le dijo y lo miro algo extrañado— Me dijo que le habías dicho que soy un gran chico—

-Es la verdad, seguro tus padres están muy feliz de tenerte- le sonrió Harry y vio como Draco se incomodo un poco _Trágate esa por hablar mal de Hermione y Ron!_ sonrió Harry para si, aun sentido por lo de la noche anterior. El sabía muy bien como era la relación de Lucius y Draco. Una que no cambio mucho al final.

Harry abrió sus golosinas, y les ofreció a los demás con una sonrisa. Nada mejor para tener a un Slytherin de tu parte que sobornándolo.

En eso llego una lechuza y le dejo a Harry una nota. La abrió rápidamente y vio que era la nota de Hagrid.

-¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Draco mirando la horrenda caligrafía.

-Es de un amigo— sonrió Harry y guardo la nota. Draco le miro señudo pero no dijo más.

No le gradaba tener a Draco tan cerca, pero estaba seguro que era por que Lucius se lo habia pedido. _Estupido cretino, ya veras cuando te vea_ se dijo para él. Aun furioso y recordando a su Ginny.

_Mi Ginny, mis hijos… ¿Cómo estarán sin su padre y madre?..._ pensó con pesar y miro a Hermione y Ron más adelante _Pero no debo preocuparte, estoy seguro que Ron y Hermione les están cuidando bien_ sonrió para él un poco triste y retomo su falsa sonrisa.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Las clases pronto pasaron, y Harry agradeció que Draco no fuese a retar a Ron a un duelo como la última vez. Era agradable ver que ciertas cosas habían cambiado.

Pronto llego el viernes, y Harry decidió invitar a Hermione y Ron a ver a Hagrid. Estos aceptaron gustosos y fueron a verle.

-Hola Hagrid!- sonrió Harry cuando la puerta se abrió— Traje amigos!—

-Hola Harry! Pasen, pasen!— sonrió el semi-gigante y miro a Hermione y Ron— ¿Um? Oh, un Weasley sin duda— sonrió.

La los 3 tomaron te y fingieron que les gusto es pastel de roca de Hagrid. Todo iba muy bien, pero Harry noto que Hagrid estaba un poco triste por que no habia tocado en Gryfindor como sus padres.

Harry se lo pregunto de frente.

-¿Me odias por estar en Slytherin?- le pregunto. Hermione y Ron se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué? No! Esos nunca Harry!— le dijo Hagrid de inmediato— Es sólo… Bueno, de esa casa han salidos los peores magos y … Quien-tu-sabes…- le dijo Hagrid con pesar.

-Pero yo no seré como él Hagrid!— le sonrió Harry, se sitia culpable a decir verdad— Ya veras! Seré un gran mago! Yo no creo en eso de cosas de sangre o niveles sociales Hagrid! Te prometo echarle mucho animo!— le dijo y se levanto para abrazarle.

-Oh Harry!- chillo Hagrid con movido y correspondiendo su abrazo. Hermione también se sintió conmovida y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas. Ron estaba muy incomodo por eso. De hecho, estaba muy incomodo por tanto llanto. Y pensó en también llorar, así no seria el único insensible. Pero si Fred y George se enteraba… no, mejor ni pensarlo.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Las clases siguieron……

Harry gano puntos, al igual que Hermione, quienes comenzaron a destacar por su gran conocimiento.

Harry ayudaba en clases a los de Slytherin y a los de Gryfindor. Cosa que lo volvió el favorito de muchos maestros, hasta de McGonagall, que era al único Slytherin al que veía con buenos ojos.

En pociones, Harry terminaba rápidamente con la suya y luego se pasaba con Draco, o con algún Slytherin, y después de pedirle permiso a Snape, iba con urgencia a con Neville y de ahí con los demás Gryfindors.

Sin duda Harry se estaba volviendo alguien muy estimado en Hogwarts. Le estaba dando buena reputación a Slytherin. Y estos no sabían si agradecerlo o llorar del coraje.

Pronto llego la clase de vuelo, y Harry ya estaba preparado para lo que venia.

-Cuidado!!- grito Madame Hooch cuando Neville les paso por las cabezas, y luego para horriblemente estrellarse contra el muro y caer. Para mucho pesar de Harry, quien habia intentado ayudarlo antes de que eso pasara. Pero parecía que ciertas cosas estaban destinadas a ocurrir.

Madame Hooch llevo a Neville a la enfermería. Y Harry le miro con pesar, hasta que la voz de draco y Hermione le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Regresa eso Malfoy!- le dijo Hermione molesta.

-No es tuyo! Devuélvelo!- le dijo Ron.

-Inténtenlo!- sonrió Draco y subió a su escoba.

-Malfoy!- le espetaron Ron y Hermione molestos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry acercándose a ellos. Pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-Harry! Draco se llevo la esfera recordadora de Neville! Es un regalo de su abuela!- le dijo Hermione.

-Y el muy cobarde se ha ido huyendo!- dijo Ron mirando a Draco dar vueltas en el aire, mientras se burlaba de ellos.

Harry suspiro. Ya estaba muy viejo para esas infanterías de niños. Eso le recordó una riña que tuvieron alguna vez James y Albus sobre un tren. El recuerdo le hizo sonreír y le dio ánimos.

-Lo siento, Malfoy seguramente solo esta jugando, yo iré por ella- sonrió Harry, y monto en su escoba.

-Madame Hooch dijo que no podíamos volar!- le dijo Hermione, y Harry pudo escuchar como Ron le dijo "Por Dios! Decídete!".

Harry voló y se coloco aun lado de con Draco.

-Disculpa Malfoy, esa esfera no es tuya, anda, regrésaselas- le sonrió Harry como si nada.

-¿Y disculparme? Olvídalo!- le dijo Draco molesto y arrojo la esfera molesto.

Harry suspiro y se lanzo hacia ella.

Y de nuevo, en una increíble enpicada, consiguió la esfera. Y regreso de nuevo a con Draco.

-Buena lanzada, deberías jugar como cazador- le sonrió Harry como si nada.

Draco sólo lo miro molesto— Lo pensare— dijo y ambos bajaron.

-Gracias Harry!- le sonrió Hermione.

-Excelente atrapada amigo!- le sonrió Ron, y junto a varios Gryfindor le felicitaron por la atrapada. Y de paso por recuperar la esfera de Neville.

Aun que los de Slytherin no se veían muy contentos. Harry no era como ellos. Pero nadie en sus 5 sentidos se lo iba a decir. Ya sabían lo peligroso que era, o podía llegar a ser.

Madame Hooch regreso más tarde y nadie dijo nada. Harry pidió a los Gryfindor que por favor no delataran a Draco, y se disculpo con ellos por la "broma".

Después de eso, Harry quedo como un santo a los ojos de todos.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que me delataran?- le pregunto Draco más adelante, en la comida.

-Fue una broma, nadie salio herido- el sonrió Harry tomando un café.

Draco lo miro extrañado pero no dijo más.

Mas tarde en la sala común……

-¿Potter?- Harry se giro, estaba leyendo un libro de pociones en uno de los grandes sillones (en religad no lo estaba leyendo, sólo fingía que les gustaba pociones. Tenia que hacer puntos con Snape) y vio a Marcus Flint— ¿Tienes un minuto?—

Harry siguió a Flin al despacho de Snape, tocaron y su fría voz les dejo entrar.

Lo siguiente que Harry supo, es que se sentó junto a Flint frente al despacho de Snape, y este comenzó a abogar por el para que fuera el nuevo buscador de Slytherin.

-Es enserio señor! Adrian Pucey tenia hora libre y vio como Potter se lanzaba magistralmente señor! Nuestro buscador es del asco! Potter es perfecto!-

Snape miro a Filnt y luego más profundamente a Harry quien estaba clavado a su asiento con horror.

Iba a jugar para Slytherin. Iba a jugar para Slytherin. IBA A JUGAR PARA SLYTHERIN!!

-Ah, ah señor, profesor Snape… yo, yo no es necesario, no se volar, de hecho ni se como hice eso, y, y, ah, eh, no se volar…- dijo Harry nervioso. Estar en Slytherin era una cosa. PERO jugar para Slytherin era otra MUY diferente. El no quería que Gryfindor perdiera… aun que estuviesen perdiendo ya.

Snape y Flint lo miraron sin expresión unos segundo, pero siguieron luego como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Y como le decía, sólo piénselos señor! La profesora McGonagall estaría furiosa! Potter seria el primer buscador más joven en un siglo!- sonrió Flin.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Felicidades Potter!-

-Bien hecho Potter!-

-Ganaremos sin problemas!-

-Esperen a que se entren esos Gryfindor's!-

Todos en la sala común saludaban, felicitaba y animaban a Harry.

El solo quería morirse ahí mismo.

atrapada. migo!- el sonrio Ron, y junto a varios Gryfindor le felicitarr como Ron le dijo ".que veia con buenos ojos.s

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

En encantamientos, Harry estaba ayudando a Pansy, que no lograba hacer levitar su pluma. Harry le instruía como, y de paso ignoraba su descaro coqueteo.

-Oh, Harry, no puedo hacerlo bien ¿Me lo mostrarías con tus fuertes y varoniles brazos?— le sonrió Pansy haciéndole ojitos. Harry le alzo una ceja sorprendido. ¡Pansy tenía la misma edad que su hija Lily y ya estaba tratando de seducirlo!

-M…creo que Crabbe necesita ayuda, nos vemos— el sonrió Harry y mejor se fue a con Crabbe, que ya estaba golpeando su pluma.

En eso noto como Hermione reprendía a Ron por el mal uso de su varita.

-Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia el gar más claro y más largo— le escucho decir.

-Pues si eres tan bueno hazlo tú!- le dijo Ron ya exasperado. Y tal y como Harry lo supo, Hermione hizo levitar su pluma muy alto.

Flitwick la felicito y Ron salio echando pestes de Hermione. Y ella se fue llorando, sólo que esta vez Ron no la vio. Pero Harry si.

-Te veo luego Malfoy!- se despidió Harry y fue a con Ron.

-Potter!!- le escucho decir molesto, pero lo ignoro. Era bueno en eso cuando se trataba de Draco.

-Ron, Ron!- lo llamo Harry.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Harry- sonrió este.

-Ron, deberías ser más amable con Hermione, sólo quiso ayudarte- le dijo Harry serio.

-Pero en verdad es una molestia! Además, creo que ya se dio cuenta que no tiene amigos-

-Se supone que tú y yo somos sus amigos-

-Ah…-

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-UN TROLL!!!- salio gritando Quirell por el comedor— Pensé que debían saber— añadió y se desmayo.

Se hizo de nuevo un gran barullo, y Dumbledore metió orden. Los prefectos comenzaron a llevar a todos en orden.

-Con permiso! Con permiso! Dejen pasar a los de primero! Lo siento, soy prefecto!- escucho Harry a Percy cuando salían.

Harry se escabullo y jalo a Ron.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Hermione no sabe del troll, no esta aquí- le dijo serio.

-Pues vamos a buscarla!- dijo Ron de inmediato y juntos se escabulleron.

-Seguro esta en el baño de chicas!- dijo Harry corriendo a todo lo que daba, con suerte no se toparían con el troll.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- le pregunto Ron a su paso.

-¿Se te ocurre otro lugar?-

-No, vamos!-

Ambos no tardaron nada y entraron sin más al baño sin tocar.

-Hermione! Hermione!- gritaron abriendo todas la puertas.

-¿Qué RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ!!- bromo Hermione saliendo de una de las ultimas puertas.

-Un troll! Hay un Troll! Vamonos ya!- le dijo Ron tomando su mano , pero ella e soltó.

-Suéltame Weasley! No quieras jugar conmigo!- le espeto ella molesta, y Harry y Ron le miraron sorprendidos— Seguro esto es una broma! Claro, ¿Por qué no bromear a la pesada, no?—dijo furiosa, y Harry miro a Ron suplicante.

-NO! Enserio hay un troll! No entraríamos a al baño de niñas si no fuera cierto!-

-Mientes!-

-No!-

-Si!-

-que no!-

-que si!-

En eso, una peste terrible les hizo enchinar hasta la nuca. Los 3 se giraron y vieron al troll tras ellos.

-GAAAA!- gimió el enorme troll, y trato de golpearlos con su bate.

-Abajoo!!- grito Harry tirándose al piso, y Ron lo imito a la vez que se lanzaba sobre Hermione para protegerla del golpe. Desde el suelo

-Desmayus!- grito Harry desde el suelo, pero el Troll apenas se desconcertó, sólo para comenzar a golpear todo.

-AH!!- gritaron los 3 quitándose como podían de su camino. Ron sujero con fuerza a Hermione y la alo hacia él para evitar que la pisaran.

-Wingardium leviosa!- grito Ron, y el mazo del Troll le callo en la cabeza. Este cayo con sorpresivamente hacia ellos.

-Cuidado!- grito Harry y empujo a Ron y Hermione con un expelarmus.

El troll cayo y se llevo parte del muro con él.

Los 3 se pusieron de pie de inmediato, listos para cualquier cosa. Pero al ver que el troll seguía tirado y sin moverse suspiraron aliviados.

-Eso… eso ha estado cerca- suspiro Ron secándose el sudor.

-Eh… Ron…- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-¿Si?- dijo este extrañado.

-Ya puedes soltarme- le dijo ella sonrojada. Ron también se puso rojo al ver que aun no la soltaba de la mano.

-Lo siento!- chillo todo rojo como semáforo. Hermione miro el suelo toda apenada, y Harry sonrió. As_í que así empezó todo ¿Eh picarones?_ Sonrió divertido, mientras se secaba el sudor.

-¿Estan bien?- les pregunto Harry sonriendo.

-S-si…- dijeron ambos apenados.

En eso escucharon varias pisadas y McGonagall, Snape y Quirell entraron.

-¿Qué paso aquí!- bramo la jefa de Gryfindor.

Los chicos le miraron sorprendidos, y tal y como sucedió la primera vez, Hermione se hecho la culpa.

Ron le miro asombrado, y Harry fingió estarlo.

-Vaya, tal parece que han tenido mucha suerte- dijo McGonagall muy molesta.

Y al final, Gryfindor obtuvo 5 puntos menos por Hermione, y 10 puntos por Ron.

Y Slytherin obtuvo 25 puntos. Cortesía de Snape, para coraje de McGonagall.

Los chicos se despidieron con una gran sonrisa. Y para cuando Harry llego a su sala común, estaba todo Slytherin ahí, quienes empezaron a vitorear a Harry.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Pronto llego el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw (El de Gryfindor fue contra Hufflepuff)

Nadie sabia que Harry iba a jugar, Flint le pidió que se lo guardara como secreto. Solo lo sabían él y el equipo, que tenían una perversa cara de gusto.

Pero Harry prefirió que Hermione y Ron lo supieran antes, para que no se molestaran con él.

-No juegues!- le dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Vaya, serias el jugador mas joven en un siglo- le sonrió Hermione.

-Si, algo así me dijo Flint… em, se supone que es secreto, y por eso no se los habia dicho, por favor no se lo digan a nadie- les pidió Harry, si Snape se enteraba lo mataba, o eso creía.

-¿Entonces por que nos lo dices a nosotros?- le pregunto Ron.

-Por que son mis amigos- le sonrió Harry, y los 2 Gryfindor lo miraron con sorpresa, pero luego le sonrieron.

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros Harry, descuida, no te defraudaremos- le sonrió Ron.

-Si, confía en nosotros- le sonrió Hermione.

-Gracias chicos-

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El día del partido llego, y Flint le dio a Harry una Nimbus 2000.

-Es de parte del profesor Snape, con esto nada te detendrá- el sonrió Flint.

Harry, miro incrédulo la escoba. Snape la habia comprado para él. Eso si era sicótico. Para morirse.

El partido comenzó. Salieron los de Ravenclaw y los de Slytherin con sus túnicas verdes. Y un gran murmullo de sorpresa se vino cuando vieron a Harry, un segundo después los de Slytherin le estaban vitoreando.

Y Harry se propuso encontrar la snitch lo antes posible. Ya conocía como jugaba su casa.

Todos subieron en sus escobas, y noto como casi todo el estadio estaba lleno, busco con la mirada a sus amigos, y saludo muy feliz a Hermione, Ron y sus hermanos, así como a Hagrid que le habían ido a ver jugar. Claro que habia mas personas, pero a Harry eran los únicos que le importaban, no las porras de los Slytherin. Sólo sus amigos.

Aun que se paso por las gradas de los maestros y saludo a Snape. Este le miro extrañado pero solo asintió.

El partido comenzó.

Lee Jordan estaba narrando el juego. Harry buscaba desesperado la snitch, antes de que Slytherin cometiera una falta, una horrible falta que le hiciera sentir pena ajena.

2 minutos de juego. Casi tiran a una chica. No se veía la snitch.

3 minutos de juego. Harry la vio. Se lanzo sobre ella de inmediato. Ya la tenia a la mano cuando una blutyer le dio en la nuca y casi lo tiro.

6 minutos de juego. Harry con una jaqueca horrible sigue buscando al snitch, mientras mira con vergüenza a Flint dar un codazo a un cazador de Ravenclaw.

En eso Harry mira la snitch, se lanza por ella, pero en eso siente como su escoba empieza a zarandearse. Quirell lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Harry se aferra al mango de la escoba como puedes. Pero este casi lo tumba y se queda aferrado apenas con una mano. Después de que casi se mata y todo el mundo entra casi en pánico, la escoba se detiene.

Mas aliviado sube de nuevo a ella, se acomoda las gafas nota un destello dorado más adelante.

Harry se lanza sobre él, ya lo tenia cuando el recuerdo del valor que tendría esa snitch le sobre vino. Si no la atrapaba con la boca, Dumbledore no podría oculta ahí una de las pistas para encontrar más adelante las reliquias de la muerte.

Esa snitch tenia que ser atrapada con la boca. A como diera lugar.

-Atrápala con la boca, con la boca- se dijo serio y se lanzo sobre ella. Y así lo hizo, Harry la atrapo con la boca y un gran bramido de emoción se escucho.

Después del partido Slytherin tuvo una gran fiesta, donde todos festejaron a Harry y su gran hazaña.

Al día siguiente Ron y Hermione le encontraron en el desayuno, estaba en la mesa de Gryfindor charlando con Percy del partido anterior y sobre algunas clases.

-Hola chicos- les sonrió, pero se sorprendió de verlos tan agitados.

-Ven con nosotros- le dijo Hermione y lo jalo hacia el pasillo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Harry extrañado.

-Snape trato de lanzarte un maleficio- le dijeron ambos mientras veían que nadie se les acercara.

-¿Cómo?- les dijo muy sorprendidos.

-Si, mira Harry, esto te sonara extraño, pero creo que después de lo que vimos hoy, debemos decírtelo-

-Créenos Harry, es por tu bien- el dijo Ron serio.

Harry les miro extrañado, pero no le dio importancia, el sabia que Quirell y Voldemort habían sido. Pero así decidió seguir fingiendo.

-Claro, díganme- les dijo.

-Mira Harry, ¿Recuerdas el pasillo del tercer piso que estaba prohibido?- pregunto Hermione, Harry asintió- Pues encontramos una bestia de tres cabezas ahí! Un perro enorme que custodiaba una especia de entrada-

-¿Pero cómo lo--?-

-Lo descubrimos cuando Draco reto a Ron a un duelo, todo fue un fiasco, nos tendió una trampa a Ron, Neville y a mi, en fin, paso que estaban huyendo de Filch, y dimos por accidente ahí, en fin, comenzamos a indagar, y notamos que una bóveda en Gringotts fue robada, Harry, nadie puede robar en Gringotts-

-Amenos que sea un gran mago oscuro por lo visto- dijo Ron serio.

Harry estaba sorprendido, y pensar que él habia sido el cabecilla en la curiosidad en su primer año, era obvio que habia subestimado a sus amigos. No pudo evitar sentir orgullosos de ellos.

-Y bueno, le preguntamos a Hagrid por curiosidad, ya que él es guarda bosques y todo eso, y pensamos que sabría algo, y creo que no quiso, pero menciono a aun tal Foffly, y luego algo de un tal Nicolás Flamel, suponemos que lo que habia en la bóveda ahora esta en Hogwarts, en ese cuarto Harry, y suponemos que es Snape quien le quiere- le dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Por qué pie---?

-Harry! Es mas que obvio! Snape dejo entrar al troll el día del banquete de Hallowen!- le dijo Ron, y ahora Harry le miro sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lle---?-

-Harry, el día que el troll nos ataco, Snape lo dejo como distracción para ir a ese cuarto que cuida el perro ese, pero no pudo y por eso resulto lastimado ¿No lo viste? Estaba herido, y hace unos días Ron y yo lo vimos cojeando, y luego, yo tuve que buscar al maestro Flitwick para una tarea que no estaba segura si entendía, y vi como Filch lo estaba vendando y menciono algo de cuidarse de 3 cabezas. Harry, entiende, Snape quiere ese secreto, quiere lo que sea que le pertenezca a Nicolás Flamel, y tal parece que tu le estorbas en eso, vi con mis propios ojos como te lanzaba un maleficio, te miraba fijo y murmuraba la maldición-

-Pero por suerte Hermione lo detuvo, le incinero su capa- sonrió Ron.

Harry ahora estaba más asombrado que nunca. Ron y Hermione eran increíbles!

-Gracias- les dijo Harry sonriendo de verdad.

-¿Por que?- preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Por cuidar de mi- les dijo y sin evitarlo los abrazo. Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron, pero sonriendo le correspondieron.

Harry se sintió tan pequeño. Casi diminuto. Hermione y Ron le recodaron a sus hijos. Era como cuando abrazaba a James, Albus y Lily arrodillado. Se sentía tan pequeño.

Diminuto.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Pronto llegaron las vacaciones de navidad.

Slytherin quedo vacía. Solo estaba Harry, y este agradeció enormemente eso.

Harry salía todos los días con Ron y sus hermanos a jugar, charlaban y reían. Era como en los viejos tiempos.

Tiempos muy buenos.

Navidad ya se acercaba, y Harry decidió salir por la casa de los gritos hacia Hogsmeade y compro un par de regalos. Antes no habia podido comprarles a ellos nada, pero esta vez seria diferente.

Volvió a su forma adulta, y oculto su cicatriz y el color de sus ojos con un hechizo.

Le compro uno a Ron, a Hermione, a Hagrid, a Fred, George, Percy, a Snape (sólo esperaba que le gustara) y hasta unos para Draco y sus dos guardaespaldas. Después de todo, era mejor tenerlos contentos.

Una vez tuvo todo, regreso a la casa de los gritos y volvió a su forma infantil.

En lso días que vinieron Harry ayudaba a Ron con su investigación sobre Nicolás Flamel. Harry pensó que seria también un buen regalo de navidad decirles quien era, después de todo ellos habían investigado como locos sin encontrar nada.

Llego la noche buena, y Harry miro sobre su cama los varios regalos. Eran muchos. Paso de largo todos, y se enfoco en los de sus amigos y el de Dumbledore (que venia anónimamente como al ultima vez).

Saco su capa invisible y sonrió con nostalgia, era bueno verla de nuevo.

Los regalos eran los mismos, hasta el suéter de la Sra. Weasley. Un gran suéter verde esmeralda tejido a mano, con una carta de feliz navidad de su parte.

Harry sonrió y se lo puso de inmediato, y saboreo el delicioso pastel de chocolate. Siguió mirando los regalos, y encontró el de los Dursley. Los miro muy extrañado. No era una moneda, era una caja bastante grande y pesada.

La abrió y en ella habia unos jeans azules, una camisa de manga roja y un par de tennis. La nota decía: _Pasa buenas navidades, Tía Petunia, Tío Vernon y Dudley._

Harry miro la nota con melancolía. Le era muy grato haber que su Tía ya habia cambiado. Pero por desgracia a costa de la muerte de su otro yo. Era terrible pensar que sólo habia cambiado por eso.

Era extraño… pero por alguna razón, la gente solía morir a su alrededor… sus padres, Sirius, Mody, Dumbledore, Snape, Dobby, su amada Ginny… su yo…

¿Por qué siempre la gente moría? ¿Por qué los perdía a todos siempre?

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Harry! Bienvenido a la familia!- sonrieron Fred y George cuando Harry se sentó junto a ellos.

-Gracias- les sonrió Harry mostrando con orgullo su suéter— Su madre ha sido muy amable—

-Mamá siempre es así, ella esta muy contenta por que dice que no eres como los demás Slytherin- sonrió Ron.

-Oh, se que tenemos mala fama, pero no es para tanto- sonrió Harry, pero al ver como todos le veían con cara de "¿Estas bromeando?" sólo se sumió de hombros y no insistió más.

-Por cierto Harry, gracias pro tus regalos- le sonrió Percy.

-Si, han estado geniales- sonrió Fred— ¿Cómo supiste que nos gustaban las bromas?--

-Adivine- sonrió Harry.

-Pues a mi me encanto el juego de ajedrez mágico que me regalaste, gracias- sonrió Ron.

-Que bueno que les haya gustado— sonrió Harry.

El día continuo, y Harry disfruto mucho de las celebraciones. Jugaron, cantaron y comieron hasta casi estallar.

Para cuando Harry se fue a dormir, sintió que al fin todo lo que habia hecho valió la pena.

Pero después de eso, la imagen de su Ginny y sus hijos le vino. Lloro hasta dormirse, recordando sus días en familia. Días que no volverían pronto.

Al día siguiente Harry termino de ver los regalos que le habían mandado. Eran de Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Flint, Narcisa y otros de varios Slytherin.

No le dio mucha importancia, hasta que vio uno que decía _Profesor Snape_.

Harry casi se desmaya del susto. Abrió la caja con cuidado y suma impaciencia. Su corazón se agito casi con demencia ¿Qué le habia regalo Snape? ¿Dulces? No, no lo creía ¿Un libro de pociones? Quizás más seguro.

Harry miro con asombro que era una pluma de águila para escribir. Era muy elegante y con la punta de metal.

La miro sonriendo. Eso quizás significaba que a Snape le habia gustado mucho la túnica de invierno que le habia comprado.

Eso el dio mucho gusto. Al fin le estaba devolviendo un poco de lo que Snape habia hecho por él.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Pronto llegaron las clases de nuevo.

Y con ellas Draco y los demás Slytherin, a quienes Harry saludo como si nada y les agradeció los regalos.

-De nada, gracias por los tuyos, mi mamá esta muy contenta- el dijo Draco sentándose a su lado en la casa común— ¿Hiciste algo interesante? Digo, aparte de leer sobre pociones— le dijo mirando a Harry, que tenia muchos libros de pociones a su alrededor. No los leía, solo fingía hacerlo.

-Um, nade en el lago- le sonrió Harry tras un enorme libro.

-Esta congelado- el dijo Draco sorprendido.

-Si, casi me muero— le dijo sonriendo, y por el tono de broma Draco supo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Eres imposible— le dijo Draco molesto y no dijo más. Sólo se quedo recostado en el sillón.

Harry noto lo raro que estaba Draco, así que sintiendo un poco de pena, ya que le recordó a Albus cuando James le habia jugado una mala broma, decidió hacerle de buen samaritano.

-¿Pasa algo Malfoy? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Todo bien en casa?- le pregunto Harry serio. Draco le miro.

-Eres muy extraño, un Slytherin nunca pregunta eso, compórtate como tal para variar ¿Quieres?— le dijo y se fue sin decir más. Harry sabía que estaba molesto, pero así como hacia cuando James se molestaba, decidió dejarlo pasar, luego hablaría con él. Aun que suponía que Lucius tenia algo que ver. Siempre tenia algo que ver.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Las clases continuaron, y Harry ahora no se apartaba para nada de la pluma que le habia dado Snape, siempre la cargaba y escribía con ella. No el dijo nada a Ron y Hermione, pero al fin les dijo quien era Nicolás Flamel. Estos muy contentos casi lo besan. Ahora sabían que era la Piedra Filosofal lo que estaba ahí. Y ahora le echaban más mala fama a Snape.

Harry y Hermione seguían con su buen nivel en las clases. Hasta que un día, como Harry supuso que pasaría, descubrieron a Hagrid leyendo de dragones.

-¿Para que Hagrid quisiera leer sobre dragones?- se pregunto Ron.

-No sé, pero lo pusimos lo suficientemente nervioso como para explicarnos más sobre ya-saben-qué- sonrió Hermione.

Así los 3 fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid, y ahí vieron por primera vez a Norberto, aun que aun en el huevo.

Pocos días después, regresaron a visitar a Hagrid, pero ahora Harry vio a Draco siguiéndolos.

-Ahora les alcanzo- les sonrió Harry fue hacia unos árboles más atrás.

-Ese Harry es muy raro- comento Ron.

-Quizás va al baño- pensó Hermione.

Harry busco entre los árboles, y dio con Draco.

-Hola Draco, ¿Qué haces?- sonrió, y el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No, tu dime que haces con esos idiotas ahora!- le dijo molesto.

-Venga, si querías venir me lo hubieses dicho, vente, Hagrid hace un rico té- le sonrió Harry, y Draco le miro ofendido.

-Muerto antes que meterme a esa pobretona casucha!- le dijo y se dio media vuelta muy molesto. Harry lo miro seriamente hasta que vio que entraba al castillo. Espero un poco más, pero confirmo que Draco ya no pretendía regresar.

Perdió casi 15 minutos, pero no le importo. Tomo su falsa sonrisa de nuevo, y corrió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, mientras se aseguraba que nadie les viera.

Paso como recordaba, Hermione le saco toda la información a Hagrid, y así supieron que Snape también habia ayudado en la protección de la piedra. Y de paso conocieron a Norberto.

-Hagrid, no te lo puedes quedar- el dijo Harry serio. Era mejor devolverlo ahora que tenían tiempo, si Draco regresaba, quizás esta vez no se callara.

-Pero es tan lindo, miren, reconoce a su mamá- sonrió Hagrid, y Norberto le sonto una bola de fuego.

Los chicos se miraron preocupados, pero Harry tomo el mando.

-Ron, tu hermano Charly trabaja con dragones en Rumania ¿Cierto?- le pregunto Harry.

-si, es verdad-

-Bien, escríbele una carta, dile que necesitamos sacar un dragón del castillo, pregúntale si puede ayudarnos- le dijo Harry serio, casi demandante.

-¿QUE? ¿Llevárselo? Oh, no! No Harry! Es sólo un bebe!- le dijo Hagrid como un niño que quiere más dulces.

-No Hagrid, lo siento, pero este dragón es peligroso, en dos semanas será mas grande que esta casa y entonces será un gran problema- le dijo Harry serio, se parecía mucho a Snape hablando así. Hermione y Ron ni lo reconocían ¿Ese era el bonachón y simple Harry Potter?

-Pero…-

-No Hagrid-

-Es que…-

-No-

-Yo…-

-NO!- dijo Harry golpeando la mesa ya molesto. Y todos le vieron muy sorprendidos.

-¿Harry?- dijo Hermione casi asustada.

-No Hermione, Hagrid tiene que entender, Norberto es mucho para él, no podrá tenerlo bajo control, en un par de días triplicara su tamaño, si se sale podría lastimar a alguien, los dragones no se domestican, no son herbívoros Hagrid, Norberto se va— le dijo Harry con voz enérgica.

Para Ron, Hermione y Hagrid, era una faceta muy extraña y casi oscura la que tenia Harry. Daba miedo hablando así.

Para Harry era regañar a James por que se habia extralimitado con una broma.

-Entiende Hagrid— le dijo más calmado, pero aun serio y frío— Si Norberto se te sale de control, ¿A quien crees que buscaran? ¿a Norberto? No Hagrid, te buscaran a ti, te enjuiciaran a ti, tener un dragón es ilegal y te llevaran a Azkaban, y no quiero que eso te pase. No quiero que nada malo te pase Hagrid, no quiero perderte— le dijo Harry en un tono dolido.

-Oh, Harry!- chillaron Hagrid y Hermione conmovidos. Hermione le abrazo, y luego Hagrid los abrazo a ambos.

-Oh, esta bien- suspiro Ron, y se unió al abrazo feliz.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Una semana después, Norberto se fue de Hogwarts. Con ayuda de la capa invisible de su padre.

Hermione y Ron se mostraron muy sorprendidos al verla, aun que Harry les dijo que no sabia quien se la habia mandado.

Gryfindor no perdió puntos, así como Slytherin.

Harry los dejo en su sala común, y luego se fue a la suya. No habia estado tan mal, no hubo castigo, no tuvieron que ir al bosque prohibido, pero Harry sabia que estaba próxima la fecha de su encuentro contra Voldemort. Y esta vez él estaba listo.

Los exámenes vinieron. Harry y Hermione no tuvieron problemas, como era de esperarse.

Hermione ayudo a estudiar a Ron y Neville.

Y Harry ayudo a los suyos, como a Draco, que en verdad tenía malas notas en todas las clases excepto pociones.

El fin de curso ya estaba cerca. Los exámenes habían pasado y ya solo tenían que esperar a sus resultados.

-Harry, Ron, vengan conmigo— dijo Hermione en el desayuno, estos la siguieron hasta el pasillo, era aun temprano así que no habia nadie.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora- les dijo seria.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ron.

-Por que creo que falta algo- les dijo y les paso de largo.

-Espéranos!- le dijeron ambos chicos y la siguieron.

Llegaron rápidamente la cabaña de Hagrid, y este les dejo pasar. Como supuso Harry, Hermione el pregunto a Hagrid que si alguien más sabia sobre Floffy.

El semi-gigante menciono al hombre del "Cabeza de puerco" y Hermione salio de la cabaña disparada.

-Los sabia! Snape ya sabe como pasar a Floffy!- les dijo cuando ellos la alcanzaron afuera.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto Ron. Harry solo sonrió, era increíble ver lo inteligente y suspicaz que era Hermione ¿Cómo no lo habia notado antes?

-Es fácil, Snape al participar en la seguridad de la piedra sabia cuales hechizos habia en ella, quizás solo le faltaba saber sobre Floffy, ya que en Hallowing no pudo pasar sobre él, así que engaño a Hagrid con un dragón, y lo hizo decir todo-

-Entonces Snape tratara de entrar ahora de nuevo!- dijo Ron.

-Así es! Debemos hablar con Dumbledore!- dijo Hermione y corrió hacia el castillo, seguida de un Ron muy preocupado, y de un Harry muy divertido.

Como sucedió antes, se encontraron con McGonagall, esta les informo sobre la salida de Dumbledore, y casi se cae de espaldas cuando Hermione le dice que alguien robara la piedra esa noche.

-El profesor Dumbledore regresara mañana, no se como has descubierto la Piedra Filosofal, pero olvídenlo, esta fuerte mente resguardada, así que no se preocupen-

-Pero…- insistió Hermione.

-Se de lo que hablo Señorita Granger, les sugiero que salgan y disfruten del sol- le dijo cortante y se fue.

-Debemos hacer algo- dijo Ron serio.

-Podía ser esta—

-Ejem- tocio Harry, y Hermione y Ron se dieron la vuelta. Snape estaba tras ellos.

-Vaya, no deberían estar aquí en un día como este- sonrió de forma torcida Snape.

-Buenos días profesor Snape- sonrió Harry.

-Joven Potter- asintió Snape— Al menos es bueno saber que los de Slytherin si tiene modales— dijo y miro mal a Ron y Hermione.

-Es que nos tomo por sorpresa profesor- sonrió Harry.

-No disculpe su comportamiento Potter, son… Gryfindors— sonrió Snape, y Hermione y Ron sintieron hervir sus orejas.

-Pasen un buen día, y no se metan en problemas, muchas cosas podrían pasarles— sonrió de forma enigmática a Hermione y Ron. Y se retiro a la sala de maestros.

-Será esta noche, sin Dumbledore, Snape se llevara esta noche la piedra- dijo Hermione seria.

-Entonces tendremos que detenerlo— sonrió Harry, y sus amigos lo miraron extrañados.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Harry, no estoy segura de esto- le dijo Hermione preocupada— Podrían expulsarnos-

-Descuida Hermione, con la capa invisible no nos pillaran Filch o la Sra. Norris— sonrió Harry mientras estaban sentados debajo de un árbol— Pero aun no creo que sea Snape— dijo serio.

-¿QUE?- dijeron ambos Gryfindors.

-He estado pensando… y quizás sea Voldemort— les dijo serio. Ron casi se desmaya y Hermione soltó un fuerte chillido.

Harry les explico que habia escuchado que una "cosa" estaba matando unicornios en el bosque prohibido (ya que no tuvieron castigo, les dijo la verdad un poco modificada), sobre la piedra filosofal y todo los demás.

-¿E-e-ento-tonces…?— dijo Ron pálido como cadáver.

-Snape quiere darle la piedra a Quien-tú-sabes- dijo Hermione sorprendida. Y Ron termino de desmayarse.

-Eh, no he dicho eso— dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Ron.

-Harry! Deja de defender a Snape! Parece que lo idolatras!- le dijo Hermione molesta, pero aun pensando en su teoría de Snape y Voldemort.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry estaba enfrente de la sala común de Gryfindor, esperando a Hermione y Ron. Se sentía expectante. Esta vez trataría de deshacerse de él. A como diera lugar.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y vio a Ron y Hermione.

-Creo que te pasaste con él- dijo Ron.

-Lo siento, pero era necesario- se disculpo Hermione.

-¿Qué era necesario?- susurro Harry saliendo de bajo de su capa invisible. Y los 2 Gryfindor dieron un salto del susto.

-Harry! Me asustaste!- chillo Hermione sobresaltada.

-Perdón- sonrió Harry.

Los 3 se escondieron bajo la capa, y se pusieron en marcha. Hermione y Ron estaban sumamente preocupados. Pero Harry estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.

-¿Harry?- pregunto Hermione.

-¿Si?- le dijo este con calma.

-¿No estas nervioso?- le pregunto sorprendida de notarlo muy relajado y hasta sonriente.

-Descuida Hermione, todo estará bien, yo les cuidare— le sonrió Harry y siguieron su camino, mientras Ron y Hermione se miraban confundidos y pensaban que su amigo Slytherin era muy extraño.

Llegaron al cuarto. Hermione y Ron miraron todo como si fuera un extraño sueño, pero Harry ya sabiendo todo, rehechizo el arpa para que les diera más tiempo, y movió con un hechizo la pata de Fluffy.

Para cuando Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta, Harry ya los halaba hacia la trampa. Bajaron levitando gracias a Harry, y cayeron suavemente bajo sus pies. Hermione y Ron no podían creer lo practico que era Harry, ya no se le veía tan despabilado como acostumbraba, actuaba como si supiera que hacer.

Harry huso un Lumus muy resplandeciente, y el Látigo del Diablo se aparto de inmediato. Cayeron sin problemas y caminaron hasta encontrar el salón de las llaves.

Harry tomo la escoba y alcanzo la llave correcta, abrieron la puerta y vieron el gran juego de Ajedrez.

Ron sonrió, ese era su juego.

Cada uno tomo un lugar según les dijo Ron y el juego comenzó. Siempre cuidando a Hermione y Harry, Ron llego hasta la movida final. Y Hermione se dio cuenta.

-Ron! Estas loco!- le dijo Hermione asustada.

-Es necesario! Deben detener a Snape!- el dijo Ron.

-Pero es peligroso!- le espeto ella.

-Calma Hermione, confiemos en Ron todo estará bien- le sonrió Harry.

-Harry ya deja de decir eso! Esto es serio!- le dijo ella molesta.

-¿Listo Harry?- sonrió Ron.

-Cuando quieras!-

-Ambos están locos!- chillo Hermione más asustada.

Ron se movió. Y su caballo fue derribado.

-RON!!- grito Hermione horrorizada.

-Calma Hermione! Esto ya termina!— le sonrió Harry, y dio "Jaque mate" al Rey. Con el juego terminado ambos chicos corrieron hacia Ron, y Harry lo reviso.

-Esta bien- sonrió Harry.

-Idiota! Que susto nos diste!- le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Vamos Hermione, Ron espera que continuemos- le sonrió Harry, ella asintió y ambos continuaron.

La siguiente habitación era el Troll, lo pasaron de largo al verlo desmayado y continuaron.

La siguiente habitación correspondía a la de Snape, como supuso Hermione. Al entrar el fuego púrpura se hizo tras ellos, y el fuego negro al frente.

Hermione tomo la nota y suspiro— Es un acertijo! Ah, menos mal- suspiro.

-Vamos Hermione, confió en ti, se que todo estará bien- le sonrió Harry.

-Ay Harry, ojala tuviera tu optimismo— le dijo nerviosa, y leyó al nota, Harry ya sabia que ella lo lograría. Hermione leyó el texto en voz alta, y lo analizo.

-Listo! Esta es! Es la mas pequeña!- sonrió Hermione señalando la mas pequeña de las botellas.

-Esa es para avanzar, es muy pequeña, sólo uno de nosotros podrá pasar- sonrió Harry y tomo la botella— ¿Cuál sirve para regresar?—

-Esta— dijo ella señalando la botella redonda.

-Toma esa y ve por Ron, tomen las escobas del cuarto de llaves y salgan por la trampilla, manden una carta con Hedwing, y avísenle a Dumbledore de lo que a pasado, yo seguiré— le sonrió Harry.

-¿QUE? Harry, no! ¿Qué pasara si Quien-tú-sabes esta con él?-

-Tuve suerte una vez— le dijo señalando su cicatriz— Quizás la tenga de nuevo— sonrió.

-Ho Harry!- dijo Hermione y lo abrazo— Eres un gran mago!- le dijo casi sollozando.

Harry correspondió su abrazo— Todo estará bien Hermione, y no soy mejor mago que ustedes, mis amigos— le dijo acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

-Harry, eres una gran persona— le sonrió ella apartándose de él con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, significa mucho viniendo de un Gryfindor a un slytherin- sonrió.

-Harry, las casas no importan, ahora en verdad me doy cuenta de eso, no necesitas ser un Gryfindor para tener valor, eres muy especial, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti- le sonrió ella.

-Gracias, pero ya vete, es hora— le sonrió él. Hermione asintió y se tomo la poción.

-Nos veremos pronto Harry!— le sonrió ella, y desapareció en el fuego púrpura.

-Lo sé— le sonrió él y miro el fresco en sus manos. Harry volvió a su aspecto adulto, oculto su cicatriz y el color de sus ojos. Tomo la poción y fue a enfrentar a Voldemort.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Expelarmus!- grito Harry al entrar, Quirell salio volando y se estrello contra el muro violentamente.

-Demayus!- grito Harry, pero Quirrell puso a tiempo un escudo, Harry evito su propio hechizo y encaro a Quirell, que ya estaba de pie, con su turbante algo movido y apuntándole con una mirada feroz.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Quirell furioso, mirando frente a él a un hombre de 40 o más, pelo algo alborotado y ojos azules tras unas gafas redondas.

-Buenas noches Voldemort- sonrió Harry, y Quirell soltó un chillido de sorpresa— Venga, se que te ocultas tras tu tonto vasallo, muéstrate si eres tan valiente ¡Expelarmus!-

-Escudo!- grito Quirell— ¿¡Quien eres tu!? ¿Cómo sabes del amo?— chillo molesto- ¡Crucio!- grito.

Harry lo evito y le mando un hechizo de fuego, Quirell se quemo el brazo izquierdo y le mando otra maldición, pero el hombre frente a él la evito.

-¿Quién ERES TÚ!?- grito furioso.

-Tu peor pesadilla!- le grito Harry, y creo un resplandor blanco en su varita, que luego volvió verde.

-Avada Kdavra!!- grito Harry, y antes de que él hechizo le diera a Quirell, una nube oscura salio de él.

-Voldemort!!- grito Harry y mando un Crucio a la nube, pero esta traspaso el muro y se perdió.

-Maldita sea…- gruño Harry, y miro a Quirell, que estaba en piso— Deberías darme las gracias Quirell, lo que te lance fue un Desmayus disfrazado de un Avada Kdavra— le dijo serio, mirando al maestro inconsciente.

Harry miro el espejo del Oesed. Sonrió algo divertido, ya que su reflejo ponía la piedra en su bolsillo izquierdo. Y después de eso, le mostró a su Ginny y sus 3 hijos.

-Ese es mi verdadero deseo… mi familia…- sonrió Harry.

Escucho casi de inmediato las pisadas y la voz de Dumbledore gritando— Harry! Harry!—

-Potter! Potter!— Harry casi se cae del susto, ¡Ese era Snape!

Harry regreso a su aspecto infantil rápidamente, y se dejo caer en el suelo, después de hacerse un par de heridas en el cuerpo. No la gran cosa.

Pero al ver la cara de Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Madame Pomfrey y demás que venían con ellos. Harry supo que quizás se habia pasado un poco de la mano.

Quizás no habia sido buena idea casi degollarse la yugular, y soltar un poco de sangre en el piso.

McGonagall y Sprout se desmayaron. Madame Pomfrey grito por todo lo alto, y Dumbledore y Snape se pusieron tan pálidos como un cadáver.

Fuera de eso, fue algo divertido verlos así.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Después de tan increíble noche, Madame Pomfrey curo como pudo a Harry de su cuello, lo llevaron de emergencias a la enfermería, le pusieron una intravenosa para recuperarle la sangre perdida (Todo después de que Harry le diera la piedra a Dumbledore) y es que ha Harry se le ocurrió la brillante idea de no sólo herirse la yugular, sino también casi desgarrarse la piel con profundo cortes que no paraban de sangrar.

Utilizo la mejor, o mejor dicho, la peor de las maldiciones que sabia (para que se viera real) y prácticamente casi se muere por su propia mano. Las heridas o cortes con maldiciones no cierran tan fácilmente

Luego de eso, Pomfrey sedo a Harry, y este durmió placidamente. Sintiendo una terrible punzada de remordimiento al ver a todos tan preocupados.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Parpadeo un poco más. Y miro mejor. Sonrió al ver la nariz rota de Dumbledore.

-Di… director…- sonrió Harry, era agradable verlo de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes Harry— le sonrió el gentilmente.

-La piedra… Quirell…-- dijo Harry algo lento, el sedante aun lo sentía un poco.

-Oh, Harry, descuida, Quirell no tiene la piedra, esta en Azkaban ahora— le sonrió Dumbledore.

Harry sonrió— Que bueno… ¿Hermione… y Ron están…?—

-Si, están bien, algo preocupados, pero ahora que despertaste estarán mejor—

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí…?- pregunto.

-5 días, perdiste mucha sangre, esa maldición que te lanzo Quirell fue muy fuerte— le sonrió con calma, y Harry sonrió, mientras se decía _Harry, eres un bestia! Casi te matas sólo!_

-Señor… ¿Recibió la lechuza…?— sonrió Harry con calma.

-Nos cruzamos en el camino, al llegar a Londres, supe que el lugar donde debía estar era el que habia dejado— sonrió— Pensé que llegaría muy tarde—

-No… llego a tiempo, todo esta bien— sonrió Harry. Era en verdad muy agradable estar de nuevo con él.

-Eres un gran chico Harry, hiciste mucho para un solo día— sonrió Dumbledore con gentileza.

-No señor, Hermione, Ron y yo hicimos lo que pudimos, jeje— sonrió Harry.

Dumbledore le miro con ojos bondadosos, con una extraña luz en ellos.

-Ah, señor, es verdad, debo decirle, Voldemort estaba ahí con Quirell, pero escapo, regreso señor— le dijo serio.

-Lo sé Harry, lo sé, y regresara, pero estaremos listos para cuando eso suceda— le sonrió.

-Una cosa más señor…--

-Dispara—

-¿La capa invisible… usted me la mando?—

-Si, tu padre me la dejo antes de morir, creí que ya era hora de que la tuvieras—

-Gracias señor…- sonrió Harry— Ah, podría decirle al Profesor Snape que estoy bien, es que creo que lo preocupe un poco— sonrió Harry— A todos de hecho— añadió apenado.

-Descuida, pasare tu mensaje, ahora descasa, ¿No tienes otra pregunta?— sonrió enigmáticamente Dumbledore.

-Ninguna que no sepa, o que pueda decirme ahora— le sonrió Harry con calma. Dumbledore lo miro con algo de sorpresa, pero sonrió calidamente.

Dumbledore salio, y Harry miro mejor la enfermería. Y vaya sorpresa que noto al ver casi 100 paquetes de regalos y golosinas. La mayoria en tonos verdes y plateados, y algunos más de color rojo y dorado, con otros mas de colores variados.

Harry supuso que eran de sus "admiradores" tal y como dijo Dumbledore la ultima vez.

Se recostó un poco, y más tarde vinieron Hermione y Ron, quienes se mostraron muy felices de verlo.

-Harry! Harry!- grito Hermione corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Están bien?- sonrió Harry.

-¿Bien? ¿Nosotros? ¿Ya te viste como quedaste!? Casi te matan ahí!- le dijo Ron pasmado.

-"Nos" matan, fue un trabajo de equipo— sonrió Harry.

-Pero Nosotros estamos enteros— bromeo Ron.

Harry agradeció que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, era genial tenerlos cerca. Platicaron de cosas triviales, y Harry supo que Slytherin de nuevo habia ganado la copa de las casas, pero esta vez sus amigos no se veían tan molestos. Eso lo animo un poco. Aun que de seguro Snape estaría muy feliz por eso.

Al día siguiente Hagrid entro sollozando y pidiéndole perdón a Harry por todo, pero el le dijo que estaba bien, que no se preocupara.

-Toma, esto es para ti— le sonrió Hagrid, y le extendió el porta fotos de sus padres. Harry abrazo a Hagrid muy feliz. Y ambos charlaron de cosas triviales, y pasaron un buen rato.

Justo antes del banquete de fin de curso, Madame Pomfrey estaba revisando a Harry antes de irse, cuando Snape entro, para sorpresa de Harry.

-Madame, ¿Nos permitiría un momento a solas?- pregunto Snape amablemente.

-Claro profesor— sonrió esta, y salio un momento.

-Hola profesor Snape— sonrió Harry muy emocionado. Ni tenia idea de lo que hacia Snape ahí.

Snape lo vio seriamente y asintió. Le paso un sobre que saco de su túnica— Es para usted Potter— le dijo serio— Son de tu madre— añadió.

Harry lo tomo y lo abrió. Eran fotos de su madre, cuando era mas joven. Algunas eran de cuando era más niña, en alguna un poco más mayor. En la mayoría posaba con una chica rubia muy delgada y alta, era Petunia. En pocas, y muy contadas, Lily aparecía con un chico pálido, de cabello grasiento.

Harry miro a Snape, y luego las fotos. Tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

Snape lo miraba serio y frío. Esperaba una respuesta.

-GRACIAS!— grito de repente Harry, y se lanzo a abrazar a Snape. Este de la sorpresa sólo atino quedarse quieto.

5 segundos después Snape reacciono.

-Bien, bien Potter, suficiente— dijo serio, alejando a Harry de él.

-Si señor, lo siento, gracias— sonrió Harry secándose unas cuantas lagrimas. Esa era su madre. Una verdadera muestra de que habia existido.

-El banquete ya esta listo, vaya cuando este listo— le dijo serio y cortante, y salio de la enfermería.

Harry no podía creerlo. Ya no sabia que pensar. Así que sólo atino a guardar las fotos de Snape con las que Hagrid le dio, y salio disparado de la enfermería, mientras Pomfrey le gritaba furiosa.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El banquete final fue muy ruidoso, los de Slytherin hacían mucho alboroto, y gritaban por lo alto: ARRIBA POTTER! ARRIBA POTTER! ARRIBA POTTER!

Dumbledore le habia dado 50 puntos a cada quien. Y 10 extra a Neville. Fue cuando Harry supo que Hermione habia tenido que detener a Neville como la ultima vez.

Pero aun con todo eso, Slytherin habia ganado.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Los resultados de los exámenes se dieron. Hermione y Harry fueron los primeros del año.

-¿Orgulloso Potter?- pregunto Draco.

-Algo así- sonrió Harry haciendo volar sus calificaciones a un cubo de basura— Las calificaciones no lo son todo— dijo, y Draco le dedico una media sonrisa.

Harry vació su closet, y ayudo a Crabbe a buscar una camisa. Todo quedo listo, y salieron de la sala común de Slytherin.

Hagrid les esperaba afuera, y los llevo en las barcas al tren.

Harry encontró a Ron y Hermione— Los veo luego Malfoy!— se despidió de Draco, y corrió hacia sus amigos. Mientras el rubio Slytherin maldecía de nuevo por lo bajo a Harry.

Hermione, Neville, Ron y Harry compartieron un vagón, y charlaron animadamente de todo y nada.

Pronto llegaron a la estación, y Harry miro a la Sra. Weasley y a su Ginny. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de los nervios.

Apenas alcanzo a agradecerle a la Sra. Weasley por el suéter y el pastel, cuándo Vernon lo llamo muy emocionado.

-Harry! Harry!- decía muy contento de verlo, corría hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza— Muchacho! Ya era hora!—

-UG! Gracias tío!- sonrió Harry algo apenado, y con poco oxigeno en sus pulmones.

-Bueno, espera a que Petunia te vea! Has crecido mucho! Ah! ¿Son tus amigos? Que genial! Hiciste amigos! Hola, soy el tío de Harry ¿Son magos también? Ah, excelente! Encantado señora! Muchos gusto chicos!— saludaba Vernon a todos muy feliz.

Harry ya no pudo charlar con Ginny, ya que su tío se lo llevo rápido, diciendo que Petunia estaba esperándolo muy emocionado.

Para Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy y la Sra. Weasley, Harry debía ser muy feliz con esa familia tan cariñosa.

_Si supieran la verdad_ pensó Harry sonriendo nervioso. Se despidió de todo, y se alejaron sin más.

-Te invito a mi casa este verano Harry!!- grito Ron.

-Ira! No te preocupes! Pasen un buen día chicos!- sonrió Vernon.

Y el y Harry, salieron de la estación sonriendo.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado. Me esmere más ahora, espero.


	5. LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS 1

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

_Sonidos _

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras **

La vida en el numero 4 de Privet Dave era mejor ahora de lo que Harry se podía creer. Salvo por el hecho de que no habia recibido correspondencia de sus amigos, cosa que sabia que se debía a Dobby, quien de paso le quitaba las cartas a Hedwing en vuelo, o eso supuso Harry, ya que Hedwing regresaba muy molesta, y sin respuesta alguna. Al parecer Dobby se estaba tomando muy a pecho su tarea de mantenerlo seguro.

Harry notaba ahora, ya sabiéndolo todo, a muchos gatos a su alrededor, supuso que la Sra. Arabella Fig los mandaba, quizás muy extrañada de el nuevo comportamiento de los Dursley. De hecho, Harry ya no iba a verle más. Pensó que eso la habia alarmado.

Los días siguieron pasando, y ni una carta de sus amigos. Pero Harry lo dejo pasar, sabia que Dobby lo hacia por su bien. Aun que ahora con la modificación de memoria que les habia hecho a Vernon y Dudley, Harry podía disfrutar de estar sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico, mientras su tío y primo charlaban sobre su colegio, Smelthing's.

-Me fue muy bien papá! Hice muchos amigos!- sonreía Dudley.

-Ese es mi hijo!- le dijo orgulloso su padre y sonrió a Harry— Tú, Harry, ¿Qué tal son tus amigos? Espero que te lleves bien con ellos y sean personas de probecho—

Harry siguió con su periódico pero dijo amablemente— Los son tío, los son—

-Excelente, es bueno saberlo!— sonrió Vernon. Petunia entro sonriendo, y sirvió té y pastelillos a todos sin excepción.

Fue ahí cuando Vernon dio el tan esperado anuncio sobre su cierre de negocios con los Mason.

Harry no presto mucha atención, hasta que menciono su nombre.

-Bueno, iré ya por los trajes para Dudley y Harry, el mío ya lo tengo— sonrió Vernon, y Harry casi se atraganta.

-¿Yo también estaré en la cena?- dijo Harry sorprendido, mirando a su tía.

-Claro Harry, eres parte de la familia- le sonrió Petunia, y Harry casi se desmaya ahí.

Ese día Harry ayudo a Petunia a limpiar todo, para que al día siguiente todo estuviese bien. Ya que los Dursley habían planeado todo para un día antes del cumpleaños de Harry. Al parecer ahora si se acordaban de su fecha de nacimiento.

Quedo todo limpio y preparado. Al día siguiente todos con traje y etiqueta recibieron a los Mason.

Harry supuso que Dobby no aparecería sino hasta su cumpleaños, así que no se preocupo.

La cena fue todo un éxito, y hasta Harry se divirtió. El negocio se cerro, y al día siguiente Vernon, Dudley, Petunia y Harry fueron a ver departamentos en Mallorca, como tanto añoraba Vernon.

Aun que al final decidieron mejor una casa. Era grande, de 2 pisos y un ático y sótano. Gran jardín y en una colonia acomodada, mucho más que Privet Dave.

Los Duirsley estaban más felices que nunca, y Harry se sorprendió como él habia cambiado tanto las cosas ahora.

Vernon cerró el trato de la casa ese mismo día. Y los Dursley hicieron un plan de mudanza para ese mismo mes. Si no es que antes.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar como Dumbledore se las arreglaría con eso, pero estaba seguro que todo saldría muy bien.

Esa noche, el día de su cumpleaños, Petunia le hizo una gran tarta a Harry, y le cantaron "Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños para ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Harry, feliz cumpleaños a ti" Harry apago las velas, abrió los regalos que le dieron. Ropa, tennis, jeans, y algunas cosas más.

Después comieron helado y charlaron un poco sobre la escuela de Harry y Dudley. Pasaron un buen rato y subieron a dormir, mientras charlaban sobre su nueva vida en Mallorca.

Harry entro en su cuarto, y como supuso, ahí estaba Dobby.

-Hola— sonrió Harry feliz de verlo.

-Harry Potter…-- dijo Dobby con una voz chillona, que Harry estaba seguro que se habia escuchado perfectamente hasta el piso de abajo. Y no pudo estar mas en lo cierto, en eso se escucharon pasos.

-¿Todo bien Harry?- pregunto Dudley entrando muy preocupado. Seguido de eso un enorme grito lleno la casa.

Vernon y Petunia salieron disparados al cuarto de Harry, y encontraron a Harry sonriendo con pena ajena, mientras Dudley miraba a Dobby como la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, y le hacia preguntas como – ¿Sos un elfo? ¿Enserio? ¿Haces magia? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De donde eres? ¿Por qué eres tan verde? ¿Y ese trapo? ¿Eres pobre? ¿No trabajas? ¿No hablas? ¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿Eres casado? ¿Divorciado? ¿Con hijos?—

Dobby estaba muy mareado por tanta pregunta. Harry muy avergonzado, y Petunia y Vernon muy confundidos. Fue cuando Harry miro a Petunia, quien le veía suplicante y preocupada, y Harry solo le dijo que todo estaba bien y que el elfo era seguro. Ella se miro mas calmada, y algo no muy convencida, invito a Dobby a pasar a la cocina y comer algo, mientras Dudley lo seguía muy divertido.

-¿Todo bien Harry?— le pregunto Vernon a su sobrino. Se le veía preocupado por la llegada del elfo.

-Esta todo bien tío, es un buen elfo domestico, no es peligroso— le sonrió Harry. Su tío se vio más relajado y bajaron a la cocina, donde Dobby estaba llorando muy agradecido con Petunia y Dudley, quienes le habían dado pastel, helado y leche.

-Ooooh! Sos tan buenos con Dobby! Dobby nunca habia sido tratado como un igual!— chillaba Dobby muy con movido.

-Creo que no conoce muchas personas…- dijo Vernon, Dobby negó, y luego tomo una sartén para golpearse con ella y gritar— Dobby malo! Dobby malo!—

Harry corrió, y le quito la sartén— Creo que eso no es necesario— le sonrío con calma.

-Dobby sabia de la grandeza de Harry Potter! Pero Dobby no conocía su gran generosidad y la de su familia!— chillo Dobby muy feliz.

-Creo que necesita salir más— dijo Petunia mirándolo con pena.

-Si… ¿Y por que se refiere a él mismo en tercera persona?— pregunto Vernon.

Después de eso, para horror de Harry, Dobby le advirtió enfrente de todos sobre los peligros que se avecinaban para él. Y que habia venido a prevenirlo y para mantenerlo a salvo.

Harry quiso morirse ahí mismo.

Petunia se desmayo.

Vernon empezó a gritarle a Harry que no saldría de la casa nunca más, y que se olvidara de Hogwarts, que no lo mandaría a morirse ahí.

Dudley por su parte abrazo a Harry y le dijo que no quería que muriera, y que se quedara.

Dobby se veía complacido y feliz. Harry se veía horrorizado y anonadado.

Después de eso Dobby se fue, y Harry pasó horas tratando de calmar a Vernon, que se negaba a dejarlo ir a Hogwarts. Petunia ahora lloraba y su robusto hijo trataba de animarla un poco.

3 días después, Harry seguía sin recibir carta de sus amigos, al parecer Dobby seguía asiendo de las suyas.

Por su parte Vernon le habia quitado todas sus cosas y las habia encerrado bajo llave en la alacena. A Harry no lo tenían encerrado, pero le habían puesto rejas en las ventanas, y tenían a Hedwing encerrada en su jaula, y si acaso la sacaban, era para volar dentro de la casa, no afuera.

Harry ya se habia cansado de insistirle a Vernon y Petunia que no debían preocuparse, que nada le pasaría en su escuela, que ese elfo quizás estaba mintiendo, que esto, que aquello, que lo otro, pero nada. Ellos no prestaban atención de nada de lo que decía.

Harry hasta habia hablado con su tía en privado, siendo la única que savia la verdad, esperaba convencerla, pero ella solo habia llorado y le habia recordado la muerte de su otro yo— NO! No podría soportar verte morir de nuevo! Dios, Lily! ¿Que hice? ¿Qué hice Lily!? Perdóname hermana, perdóname!—

Harry ya no insistió más. Con esa escena hasta él se sintió mal de haber nacido.

La noche del tercer día, como Harry supuso, Ron y sus hermanos llegaron a buscarlo.

-Harry! Harry! ¿Estas bien? Hemos venido a buscarte!- le dijo Ron desde el auto.

-Hola Ron, gracias por venir— le sonrió Harry desde la reja de su ventana— Pero creo que seria mejor si aterrizan en el patio, creo que debemos hablar—

Fred estaciono el auto, y Harry los recibió en el jardín.

-Ron! Fred, George!— les sonrió Harry, y les dio un gran abrazo a cada uno— Me da tanto gusto verles!—

-A nosotros también Harry! ¿Pero por que no nos has respondido las cartas? Hemos estado muy preocupados— le dijo Ron.

Harry le explico todo lo que habia pasado, sobre Dobby y como los Durley estaban muy asustados.

-Vaya! Pues que mala broma— dijo Fred molesto.

-Seguro a sido Malfoy! Solo un riquillo como él tendría un elfo que viniera a molestarte así— le dijo Ron— Es un fastidio ese idiota!—

-No tanto como visitas a la 1 de la mañana— dijo una voz molesta y soñolienta. Los chicos se giraron, y vieron a Vernon con su piyama y una bata, mirándolos molestos.

-Hola señor tío de Harry— dijeron los 3 Weasley apenados y sonriendo nerviosos.

-Buenos días niños— dijo de mal humor Vernon, sacudiendo su espeso bigote.

Después de eso, Vernon hizo pasar a los chicos, se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y les ofreció pastel y leche.

-¿Vuestros padres saben que están aquí? ¿Qué dijo su madre?— pregunto Vernon serio, mirando a los 3 Weasley molesto— ¿Saben que hora es? Harry dijo que no podían hacer magia, se meterán en serios problemas— les dijo tomando un poco de leche tibia.

-Am, no es tanto así señor, vera, el auto es de mi padre, el lo hechizo, nosotros sólo lo usamos, así que no cuenta— dijo George comiendo pastel.

-Es verdad señor— asintió Fred.

-Y vinimos por que pensamos que Harry estaría en problemas señor— dijo Ron apenado, tomando leche. Los 3 Weasley estaban muy hambrientos después de tan largo viaje.

Vernon suspiro y miro a Harry ceñudo. Este clavo la mirada en el pastel nervioso.

-Tienes buenos amigos Harry— dijo con camal Vernon, y todos lo miraron sorprendidos— Vinieron a buscarte a pesar de las reprimendas y el peligro, eso habla muy bien de ellos, me siento feliz de que tengas amigos como ellos, hijo— le dijo acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

-Gracias tío— le sonrió Harry muy conmovido.

-Wow, de ser mamá ya me hubiese matado— dijo Ron.

-Si— asintieron los gemelos.

-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que haya estado mal— dijo mirando a los 3 Weasley, quienes se sonrojaron apenados— Lamento todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para venir aquí, pero, sepan que Harry no ira a Hogwarts nunca más— dijo serio.

-¿Por que?- dijeron los 3 hermanos sorprendidos.

-Es por su bien, corre peligro— les dijo serio.

-Tío…- suplico Harry.

-P-Pero pudo haber mentido ese elfo señor! Un elfo domestico puede mentir si su amo se lo dice!— dijo Ron.

-Es verdad! No puede creerle!— le dijo George.

-Harry es un gran chico! No le arruine la vida!— dijo Fred.

En eso se escucharon muchas pisadas, y Petunia y Dudley bajaron del piso de arriba.

-¿Vernon, Harry, quienes son ellos?- pregunto Petunia sorprendida.

-¿Son amigos de Harry?— chillo Dudley emocionado. Los Weasley sonrieron y asintieron.

-Genial! Mamá, son magos! Son magos como Harry!— sonrió Dudley.

-Si cariño, lo son…-- sonrió Petunia con cariño a su hijo, y miro a todos preocupada.

-Esta bien tía, son buenas personas— le dijo Harry. Petunia no mejoro su semblante, pero les dio la bienvenida.

-Es temprano, son las 2 de la mañana, seria bueno que mejor durmieran un poco, seguro han viajado desde muy lejos— les dijo con calma.

-Oh, no, esta bien señora, quizás ya debemos irnos, mamá estará muy preocupada, debemos regresar el auto— dijo Ron sonriendo— Pero gracias por el pastel señor, disculpe las molestias—

-Descuida hijo— sonrió Vernon.

-Si ya se van, les daré pastel para el viaje, y algo de jugo, esperen— dijo Petunia, y les preparo la comida para llevar.

Dudley estaba con Fred y George, quienes le enseñaban un par de bromas mágicas, mientras Vernon miraba muy interesado.

-Tienes una gran familia Harry, ahora entiendo por que están tan preocupados, te quieren mucho— le sonrió Ron.

-Si, pero descuida, igual iré a Hogwarts— le sonrió Harry.

-Si, bueno, le diré a mamá, quizás ella y papá puedan convencerlos— sonrió Ron.

-Eso seria genial— sonrió Harry, deseoso de ver a Ginny de nuevo— Pero creo que no servirá de nada que me mandes cartas, creo que el elfo Dobby las esta robando, ah, y no tenemos chimenea, así que seria bueno que no usaran la red Flu— le aconsejo Harry.

-Esta bien, descuida, regresaremos con refuerzos— sonrió Ron.

Los 3 Weasley se despidieron, cargando una gran cesta de campo llena de pastel, jugo, dulces, quesos y panes, además de unas sodas de lata (Harry les dijo como abrirlas), subieron a su auto, y despegaron, teniendo a los Dursley y a Harry como despedida.

2 días después de eso, los Weasley, es decir el Sr. Arthur, la Sra. Molly, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, y un hombre que Harry no reconoció, pero pensó seria un mago que les sirvió como guía en el mundo muggle llegaron a la puerta.

Harry estaba en la sala tomando te y leyendo el periódico cuando los vio llegar.

Fue gracioso ver como todos bajaron y veían todo muy sorprendidos, Arthur Weasley estaba fascinado mirando y señalado todo.

Todos vestían ropas muggles normales. Quizás sugerencia de su guía.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, Harry los escucho decir— Mira nada más Molly! Una puerta muggle! ¿Dónde se toca para que cante?— decía el Sr. Weasley emocionado.

-No cantan Arthur, se toca el timbre, mira, así— dijo el mago que les hacia de guía, y el timbre sonó con un DING-DONG.

-Fascinante! Es increíble como se las ingenian los muggles!—

-Querido, baja la voz, nos harás ver raros o algo así— dijo la Sra. Weasley seria.

Harry sonrió divertido del otro lado de la puerta, sus suegros no habían cambiado en nada, eran igual que siempre.

-¿Quién es Harry?- pregunto Petunia asomándose desde la cocina.

-Son visitas tía!- le dijo Harry, y escucho del otro lado— Vaya! Ya saben que estamos aquí! Fred, acomódate esa camisa!— este se quejo— Esta bien mamá—

Petunia se apresuro y llamo a su esposo e hijo.

-Vernon cariño, Dudley cielito, bajen, hay visitas!- les llamo desde la puerta, antes de abrirla.

-VOOOYY!!- grito Dudley bajando como loco— Harry! Harry! Harry! ¿son tus amigos? ¿Los son?— sonreía emocionado parándose en seco frente a él.

-Si pequeño D, son ellos— sonrió Harry con calma.

-YAHOOO!!— sonrió Dudley.

-Vaya, están muy feliz de vernos— dijo Percy sorprendido, ajustándose su suéter, y su P de prefecto.

-Si, son geniales la familia de Harry, nos trataron muy bien— sonrió Ron.

-Demasiado bien, miren que llegar en la madrugada— les riño su madre aun molesta— Tendré mucho de que disculparme por su culpa, ¿Qué habrán pensado de nosotros? Que vergüenza!—

Petunia abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, y recibió a los Weasley.

-Bienvenidos, es un placer verles de nuevo, Ron, Fred, y George ¿Cierto?— sonrió Vernon que bajaba por las escaleras con calma, con el periódico en mano y su pipa.

-Hola señor Dudley!- saludaron los nombrados.

-Oh, y ellos deben ser sus padres y hermanos— sonrió Vernon y alzo su mano hacia Arthur y Molly Weasley— Vernon Dudley, un placer, ella es mi querida esposa Petunia, y mi querido hijo Dudley y Harry— sonrió presentando a la familia.

-Un placer señor Dudley! Soy Arthur Weasley! Ella es mi esposa Molly, mi hija Ginny, y mi hijo Percibal, pero el decimos Percy— sonrió estrechando la mano de Vernon muy animado— Y creo que ya conoció a mis otros 3 hijos— dijo mirando a Ron, Fred y George.

-Claro, disfrutamos su visita hace unos días— sonrió Vernon.

Vernon llevo a los Weasley a la sala (el mago, que era su guía, dijo que pasaría por ellos a las 6), Harry ayudo a limpiar la mesa, y regreso con una bandeja de postres y quesos, mientras Petunia tras él, llevaba te de limón.

Vernon charlaba con Arthur, quien no dejaba de preguntarle sobre comiera su trabajo, que eran las grapadoras, las paradas de autobuses, los teléfonos y demás cosas.

Molly charlaba con Petunia, y no dejaba de disculparse en nombre de todas las generaciones Weasley.

Dudley estaba muy emocionado con Percy, quien se sentía muy alagado de que alguien lo considerara genial, así que no paraba de decirle todo sobre Hogwarts, y la valiosa responsabilidad de ser un Prefecto.

Ginny también estaba con Dudley y Percy, respondiendo muy contenta las preguntas del primo de Harry. Aun que de vez encunado, si podía, miraba a Harry sonrojada.

Harry por desgracia no podía hablar ni ver a Ginny, Fred le tapaba las vista, y George y Ron le preguntaban como habia estado todo, y que no se preocupara, que sus padres habían venido a ayudarle a ir a Hogwarts.

Mas tarde, con ayuda de la Sra. Weasley, Petunia preparo la comida. Seria una carne asada al aire libre, por sugerencia de Vernon.

Todos estaban en el jardín, Fred y George le mostraban a Dudley, Ginny, Percy, Harry y Ron unos fuegos artificiales.

Petunia escuchaba sobre los hijos mayores de Molly (Bill, y Charly), mientras Arthur miraba embelesado como Vernon asaba la carne.

Cuando la carne estuvo hecha, todos se sentaron a comer, y empiezo la misión "Llevémonos a Harry" según mencionaron los gemelos.

-Es enserio Vernon, un elfo no es del todo de fiar si no eres su amo, el puede mentirte si se le ordeno hacerlo— le dijo Arthur con calma.

-Pero ¿En verdad no hay peligro en Hogwarts? Harry es aun muy joven…- dijo Vernon preocupado.

-Estará bien, Dumbledore es el director, es el mejor mago del mundo— sonrió Molly— No hay lugar más seguro ahora que Hogwarts con él a cargo— sonrió Arthur comiendo la carne— Um! Esto esta delicioso!—

-Gracias, bueno… si en verdad ese elfo no era de fiar… supongo que estará bien que Harry vaya— dijo Petunia muy insegura.

-Descuida Petunia, Harry estará en buenas manos, mis hijos también irán, le cuidaran bien ¿Verdad?— sonrió Molly.

-Claro señora Dursley! Cuente con nosotros— sonrió Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

-Es verdad, Harry estará bien— sonrió Ron.

-Claro, soy un Prefecto y mi deber es cuidar de los alumnos, sin importar la casa en la que estén— dijo Percy dándose aires.

Petunia y Vernon sonrieron no muy convencidos.

-Tíos… Por favor…- suplico Harry.

-Oh, esta bien, puedes ir- dijo Petunia sin más.

Los gemelos y Ron victorearon muy felices. Harry sonrió con calma, pero se le vio mucho mas animado.

Los Weasley se quedaron un poco más, hasta que el guía regreso por ellos a las 6.

Todos se despidieron muy felices, y quedaron de ir el 9 de julio y verse en el callejón Diagón para comprar las cosas.

Harry apenas se despidió de Ginny, no habia podido charlar con ella como quería, pero al menos iría a Hogwarts.

Aun sentía no haber podido pasar el verano con los Weasley, pero sabía que tendría otra oportunidad.

Dobby no volvió a aparecer. Cosa que extraño a Harry, pero supuso que lo vería de nuevo en el 9 ¾.

Los Dusley se mostraron más relajados con la visita de los Weasley, y le dieron a Harry sus cosas, quitaron la reja de su ventana y dejaron volar a Hedwing por donde quisiera.

Mientras, Vernon y Petunia ya planeaban su mudanza. Para antes de Septiembre ellos ya estarían en Mallorca.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Pronto los días pasaron, y ya que Petunia y Vernon estaban ocupados con la mudanza, Harry les dijo que iría sólo al callejón Diagón. Prometió traerles recuerdos y se fue en metro el 9 de Julio muy temprano.

Harry entro al "Caldero Chorreante" y paso rápido y desapercibido. No quería llamar la atención.

Reviso su lista de libros (después de mirar con desagrado el nombre de Gilderoy Lockhart) y se paso a Gringotts para sacar un poco de dinero.

Se paseo un poco, y miro su reloj.

-Ah, seguramente ya estarán comprando los libros— sonrió Harry, y fue a la librería de Flourishi y Blotts.

Harry ya iba a entrar, cuando vio a Draco y Lucius. Sintió una terrible punzada de odio atravesarle el corazón, e incluso saco su varita para mandarle un Avada Kdavra. Pero no era el lugar ni el momento.

Harry, con la peor de sus miradas guardo su varita discretamente de nuevo, y miraba furioso la espalda de Lucius al detenerse. Eso significaba que ya se habían topado con los Weasley y los Granger.

Entro de inmediato a la librería.

-Tenemos la idea diferente de lo que deshonra el nombre de un mago Malfoy— dijo el señor Weasley apretando sus puños con molestia.

-Es evidente— dijo Lucius, Mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, quines le miraban con aprensión— Por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley… creía que ya no podías caer más bajo—

El caldero de Ginny salio volando por los aires, y antes de que Arthur Weasley se fuera n contra de Lucius Malfoy, un escudo aprecio entre ambos.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Arthur, y todos se giraron a la entrada, donde estaba Harry, con su varita en mano. Él habia lanzado el hechizo.

-Buenas tardes, disculpen la demora— dijo Harry serio, mirando a Lucius sin expresión.

-Harry! Hiciste un hechizo!— dijo Hermione preocupada— El Ministerio te reprenderá!—

-No necesaria mente Hermione, el Ministerio sabe cuando un hechizo es lazado, y donde, pero no quien, es decir, si estoy en el callejón Diagón, donde hay gran actividad mágica, un simple hechizo de Escudo no llamara la atención— le dijo Harry con amabilidad a su amiga y los gemelos miraron a su madre y padre sorprendidos, diciendo:-- ¿Es verdad eso? Rayos! Tantos años desperdiciados!—

-Disculpe que me metiera en su conversación Sr. Weasley— dijo Harry mirando a Lucius y Draco, quienes le veían serios— Pero no es un buen lugar para pelear. Hola Malfoy— lo saludo Harry serio, deshaciendo el Escudo, y guardando su varita— ¿Tú padre?— le dijo Harry poniéndose enfrente de los Weasley y los Granger, como para protegerlos.

-Ah, si, padre, él es Harry Potter— dijo Draco presentando a Harry— Potter, mi padre, Lucius Malfoy—

-Potter… por supuesto— dijo Lucius mirando la cicatriz en forma de rayo— Escuche que estas en Slytherin, la mejor de las casas— sonrió Lucius, arrastrando las palabras.

Harry no contesto, sólo el miro serio. Sólo esperaba una señal para darle un buen Crusio.

-Genial, duelo de serpientes— bromeo George, y su madre le dio un codazo para que se callara.

-Sr. Malfoy ¿Se le ofrecía algo más? Es decir, no creo que ese libro sea suyo— le dijo Harry señalando el libro de segunda de Ginny, que Lucius tenia en mano.

-Oh, no, nada más… toma niña— Lucius intento darle el libro a Ginny, pero Harry se puso frente a él.

-Descuide, yo se lo daré de su parte— le dijo Harry serio y cortante, y le quito el libro sin tacto de la mano. Harry lo reviso, y noto que no estaba el diario de Ryddel.

Lucius lo fulmino con la mirada— Vamonos Draco— dijo y salio.

-Nos veremos Potter— le dijo Draco molesto y salio tras su padre.

-Hasta entonces Malfoy— le dijo Harry serio. Cuando los vio salir y perderse entre la gente, Harry se giro con una gran sonrisa a los demás, quienes no cabían en su asombro.

-Harry no debiste hacer eso!- le dijo Hermione.

-Fabuloso, increíble! Hazlo de nuevo!- dijeron los gemelos.

-Fred! George!- les riño Molly Weasley.

-Harry! Vaya hechizo! Tendrás que enseñármelo!- dijo Ron.

-Claro que no Ron!- chillo Molly de nuevo.

-Increíble Harry! Que valor!- sonrió Arthur— Di-digo! Muy mal chico, muy mal— añadió al ver la cara de su esposa.

-¿Es ese Harry Potter?— dijo una voz vivas y alegre. Todos se giraron y vieron a Gilderoy Lockhart abrirse paso entre las personas.

Harry en cuanto lo vio frunció el seño— Los veo luego en el "Caldero Chorreante", no quiero a ese idiota cerca de mi!— les dijo Harry y salio de la librería, antes de que el Gilderoy le alcanzara.

Dejando tras él a dos familias muy extrañadas por su comportamiento.

Mas tarde, tal y como dijo Harry, se encontró con ellos en el "Caldero Chorreante", donde tuvo una buena reprimenda con Hermione y Molly por haber usado magia siendo un menor.

-Espero que no tomes ventaja de eso de nuevo Harry Potter! Es una falta a las reglas! Una violación al código de menores! ¿Qué le dirás a tu tía cuando te arresten? ¿Qué pasara si te expulsan?— le decía Hermione muy molesta.

-Harry querido! ¿Cómo has podido? No puedes poner ese ejemplo a los demás! Imagina que todos se enteren de eso! ¿Qué pasaría? Eso ha estado muy mal querido, muy mal!— le decía Molly seria y preocupada.

Harry solo repetía— Si, si, lo sé, si, ajá, es verdad… no, no lo haré, lo siento, si, si, no, no, es verdad, lo siento, ajá, claro, entendido, no, no, nada de eso de nuevo, si, ajá…-- mientras asentía a todo lo que le decían, con los demás Weasley y los padres de Hermione mirándolo con algo de pena.

Ya al final, Harry no pudo ver a Hagrid y saludarlo, pero al menos vio un poco a Ginny, y puso a Lucius en su lugar.

Se despidió de todos, y acompaño en parte del trayecto a Hermione y sus padres (Alice y Alberth Granger), quienes descubrió eran tan amables como siempre.

Charlaron, hasta que Harry se despidió en la parada que le tocaba.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Julio casi terminaba.

Una semana antes de la mudanza, Harry habia ido a visitar a la señora Figg.

-Oh! Hola Harry!— le saludo sonriendo al abrirle la puerta.

-Hola Sra. Figg, solo he venido a despedirme— sonrió Harry, y le paso una cesta con fruta y dulces del callejón Diagón.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?— dijo la Sra. Arabella Figg seria.

-Nos mudamos en una semana a una nueva casa, es en el número 1700 de Mallorca y Smerthing— le sonrió Harry, procurando sonar lo más claro para que su antigua niñera lo recordara y se lo dijera a Dumbledore.

-Ya, 1700 Mallorca y Smerthing…-- dijo para ella, mirando fijo a Harry, como evaluando si estaba bien.

-Las cosas van mejor en casa Sra. Figg, estoy muy feliz ahora, y antes de irnos, quería pasar a darle las gracias por todos los años que me cuido— le sonrió Harry, y la Sra. Figg se sorprendió enormemente cuando él la abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por todo— le dijo Harry en su abrazo.

-Oh… Harry— dijo la mujer conmovida, y sin más dejo escapar varias lagrimas— Eres un buen chico Harry, un buen chico— le dijo sonriendo, y correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Harry se separo de ella con una gran sonrisa— Espero que todo vaya bien con sus gatos, el Sr. Tibbles siempre me agrado— le sonrió y la Sra. Arabella hincho el pecho orgullosa de su gato.

-Bueno, hasta luego entonces Sra. Figg, por que creo que esto no será una larga despedida— le sonrió Harry, y se fue hacia Privet Dave.

-No, no lo será cariño, de eso puedes estar seguro— sonrió la Sra. Figg secándose muy feliz sus lagrimas, y mirando la espalda de Harry alejarse.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Pronto llego el primero de Septiembre.

Con la única novedad de que Harry y los Durley ya no vivían en el numero 4 de Privet Dave, sino en el numero 1700 de Mallorca y Smerthing.

Harry tenía un gran cuarto para él y sus cosas, y todo parecía ir para bien.

Los Dursley despidieron a Harry con gran emoción, y de paso saludaron a los Weasley que ya estaban ahí.

Se despidieron algo rápido, ya que tenían que dejar a Dudley en su vagón también, el partía el mismo día a Smelthing. Molly le dio a Dudley una caja con pastelillos de chocolate caseros, y él le agradeció muy contento.

-Tienes una gran familia Harry— le dijo Molly sonriendo, mientras despedía con la mano a los Dursley.

-Lo sé— le dijo él con calma.

Pronto comenzaron a pasar de uno en uno. Hasta que, como supuso Harry, cuando le toco a él y Ron, que iban últimos, el muro se cerró.

-¿Qué rayos paso?— dijo Ron parándose muy confundido.

-Creo que el anden se cerro— sonrió Harry, acomodándose las gafas.

-¿QUE?- Ron miro el reloj. El tren habia salido. Se habían quedado.

-Oh, perdimos el tren— dijo Harry como si nada.

-No digas eso Harry! ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué pasara si mis padres no pueden regresar?— dijo Ron nervioso.

-Descuida Ron, sólo esperemos, no es la gran cosa— le sonrió Harry.

-El coche! Vallamos en él! Después de todo es una emergencia— sonrió Ron y se dio la vuelta, pero Harry lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Espera Ron, si alguien ve el coche, tu padre estará en un gran lío— mejor mandemos una lechuza a Hogwarts, anunciando nuestro retrazo— le dijo y saco a Hedwing.

-Um, supongo que esta bien— dijo Ron pensándolo mejor— Pero, cielos Harry, te lo estas tomando muy tranquilo— le sonrió.

-Bueno, es por que estas conmigo, si estuviese sólo, ya me hubiese preocupado— le sonrió Harry, y Ron se sonrojo un poco. A veces su amigo era muy… elocuente con lo que sentía.

Harry mando a Hedwing, con una nota para Dumbledore.

Se sentaron en unas bancas enfrente del anden 9 ¾ y esperaron, Harry fue por comida a unas maquinas, y charlaron sin mucha preocupación.

Después de casi 3 horas, los señores Weasley aparecieron por el andén, se les veía muy agitados.

-Ron! Harry! Aquí están!— sonrió la Sra. Weasley aliviada y corrió a abrazarlos.

-Chicos! Nos preocupamos mucho cuando no los vimos! Trate de regresar a buscarlos, pero el muro no servia! Avise al Ministerio y vinieron a arreglarlo, al parecer alguien hizo una broma pesada— dijo Arthur Weasley muy molesto.

-Oh, pero lo bueno es que están aquí chicos!— dijo al Sra. Weasley encantada.

-Ay, vamos mamá, ni que nos hubiésemos llevado el coche!— sonrió Ron, y Harry se contuvo para no reírse.

-Bueno, no se preocupen, nosotros los llevaremos a Hogwarts, subamos al auto— sonrió el Sr. Weasley.

-Esta bien, solo déjenme llevar un par de cosas para el camino— sonrió Harry, y él y Ron fueron a comprar algunas frituras y refrescos.

Al fin, todos subieron al coche. El camino fue muy largo, el Sr. Weasley habia insistido mucho a su esposa en hacer volar el auto, pero ella se negó, así al fin, fueron casi 6 horas de camino.

Pero casi a la mitad del recorrido, Hedwing apareció y entro al auto. Traía la contestación. Estaba firmada por Dumbledore, y les decía que les esperaban en Hogwarts, y que si deseaban que alguien les recogiera.

Harry contesto, y Hedwing salio de nuevo. Casi 2 horas después, regreso y la contestación decía que Hagrid los esperaría en la entra de las puertas principales.

-Me pregunto en que casa habrá quedado Ginny— se pregunto Ron.

-En Gryfindor, claro esta— dijo Harry comiendo una papa.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro Harry?— le pregunto Ron.

-Por que tiene el valor Weasley en la sangre— le sonrió Harry, y los 3 Weasley le sonrieron con cariño.

-Oh, ya llegamos a Hogsmeade— sonrió Arthur Weasley. El auto rodeo el pueblo, y fueron por el camino de terrecería hacia Hogwarts.

Y así como lo dijo la carta, en las puertas principales estaba Hagrid, quien al verlos les sonrió muy feliz.

-Hola Hagrid!- dijo Harry corriendo a abrazarlo, cuando el auto se detuvo.

-Harry! Estaba tan preocupado cuando no te vi en el tren! Lo bueno que mandaste a Hedwing, eso hizo que todos nos sintiéramos más aliviados— sonrió Hagrid abrazándolo con gran cariño.

-Ya lo creo! Un tonto creyó que bloquear el andén era muy gracioso— dijo el Sr. Weasley molesto aun, saliendo del auto junto con su esposa e hijo.

-Pero lo bueno que ya están aquí, gracias por traerlos Arthur, Molly— sonrió Hagrid.

-De nada Hagrid, fue un placer— dijeron los Weasley.

Hagrid ayudo a bajar el equipaje de Ron y Harry, se despidieron con un abrazo cariñoso de los Weasley, y Harry, Hagrid, y Ron entraron por la puerta principal a Hogwarts.

Ya era de noche, Hagrid coloco a Harry y Ron en una carroza que ya tenia lista para ellos, y camino a su lado, mientras Harry le explicaba por que no le habia respondido sus cartas.

-Vaya, ese elfo seguramente lo mando un idiota!— gruño Hagrid — Pero me alegra que los Dursley entendieran que debías venir— dijo en un tono mas amable y cariñoso (Harry noto que al parecer Hagrid ya le tenia cariño a los Durley)— Aunque yo también me hubiese asustado de saber eso así nada más, quizás también te hubiese prohibido venir— admitió pensándolo mejor.

Al llegar a las escaleras, la profesora McGonagall y Snape estaban esperándolos.

-Weasley! Potter! Que bueno es verles— les sonrió la jefa de Gryfindor.

-Hola profesora McGonagall!- saludaron ambos, bajando con ayuda de Hagrid de la carroza.

-Hola profesor Snape!— saludo Harry mientras tomaba su baúl— Lamento haberme retrasado— se disculpo.

-Descuide Potter, deje su baúl ahí, los elfos se encargaran de él, acompáñeme a la sala común de Slytherin— dijo serio, y se dio la vuelta hacia el castillo.

-Si señor!— dijo Harry y se giro a los demás— Hasta luego Hagrid, nos vemos Ron, hasta mañana profesora McGonagall!— se despidió Harry, y se apresuro a seguir a Snape.

-Ese Harry, siempre tiene mucho animo— sonrió Ron.

-Es verdad— dijo Hagrid muy contento.

Harry siguió a Snape sin decir nada más, hasta que llegaron a la sala común.

-La contra seña es "Sangre Limpia", pase buenas noches— le dijo Snape, y se fue.

-Gracias profesor! Que descanse!— le dijo Harry muy emocionado, y vio como Snape se perdió por un pasillo.

-Sangre Limpia— dijo Harry, y entro a su sala común. Habia varios alumnos, quienes lo saludaron muy alegres, Harry les devolvió el saludo y se fue directo a su cuarto a dormir. Se sentía muy cansado.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto temprano como de costumbre y fue al comedor.

-Hola Percy, Hermione!— sonrió al verlos, se sentó a su lado y tomo una tostada.

-Hola Harry— dijo Percy.

-Oh, Harry! Ron ya me explico todo! Estaba muy preocupada cuándo no los vi en el tren! Pero que bueno que ya estas mejor!— le sonrió Hermione dándole un abrazo, Harry le correspondió, y siguieron charlando.

-¿Qué tienen a primera hora Hermione?— le pregunto Harry.

-Tenemos Herbología, y luego transformaciones, esta la compartimos con tigo, al igual que DCAO, y al final tenemos encantamientos— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Ah, ok, yo tengo a primera historia, y al final Herboligía, ¿Por qué…— dijo Harry mirando el horario de Hermione—… tienes las clases de DCAO encerradas con un corazón?— dijo serio, pero ya conocía la respuesta.

-Harry! No sabes! Gilderoy Lockhart nos dará DCAO!— dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-¿Ese idiota?— dijo Harry molesto.

-No es un idiota, no se que tienes en su contra— le dijo ella molesta.

-No me agrada, no me fío de él— le dijo Harry algo molesto.

-Pero es un gran héroe! Deberías leer sus libros!—

-No gracias, no quiero dañar mi cerebro— le dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Harry Potter! Eres de lo peor!— le dijo ella molesta, Harry se sumió de hombros y le resto importancia.

Hermione bufo y saco un gran libro. Era la biografía de Lockhart, "El Encantador". La foto del libro le guiñó un ojo con descaro, y Harry sintió ganas de picárselos.

Harry espero un poco más, y pronto llegaron los demás Weasley, Harry apenas iba a saludar a Ginny, cuando vio con horror a Lockhar venir hacia él.

-Ey, Potter! Potter!— dijo alegremente.

-Con permiso— dijo Harry, y salio del gran comedor hecho un rayo.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Las clases continuaron. Harry y Hermione como siempre sobresalieron, y aprovechando eso, Harry se dedico a ayudar a varios, hasta a Draco que al principio se mostró receloso, pero termino aceptando al final, cuando un escarabajo que debía transformar en botón, le estallo en la cara.

Pronto, después de la comida, llego la hora de DCAO.

Y Harry se topo con Colin Creevey. Lo saludo, y por cortesía se dejo tomar una foto, y luego salio huyendo de él.

Harry entro al salón, y vio que casi todos habían llegado, Draco le señalo el lugar donde él estaba. Al parecer le habia guardado un lugar.

Harry tomo asiento junto Draco, y vieron a Lockhart aclararse la garganta.

-Yo— dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa— Soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, candor en 5 ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista "Corazón de Bruja", pero no quiero hablar de eso, no fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libre de la bañes que presagiaba la muerte— espero que todos rieran, pero sólo unas 6 chicas lo hicieron.

-Bueno, veo que han comprado mis libros, que increíblemente bien!— dijo y con su varita repartió unas hojas— No se preocupen por este pequeño examen, es sólo para ver si han leído los libros, para saber cuanto han asimilado… tienen 30 minutos! Comiencen a la de… ya!—

Harry miro sus hojas. Eran las mismas preguntas estupidas de "¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?".

Harry miro con profundo odio las preguntas, y molesto incinero las hojas. Draco lo miro impresionado. Y todos lo que lo vieron.

-¿Todo bien Harry?— sonrió Lockhart cuando no lo vio escribir.

-Lo siento profesor, pero creo que queme mis hojas por accidente— le dijo Harry serio y frío.

Todo el salón al escuchar eso, se giro boquiabierto. ¿Harry Potter causando problemas? Era para verse!

-Descuida Harry, Harry, Harry— sonrió Lockhart, y le paso otras hojas. Harry las tomo y las incinero en su cara. No se iba a ir con miramientos con un tipo que robo el triunfo de muchos magos que si hicieron las hazañas que el se auto proclamaba.

-Ups, otro accidente— dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco y todos los Slytherin rieron divertidos. Mientras que todo el resto del salón, es decir los Gryfindor, estaban en shock. Harry Potter estaba causando problemas. Era sicótico. Increíble. El chisme del año.

Ron y Hermione no cabían en su asombro. ¿Ese era el Harry que conocían? ¿El bonachón que sonreía a todos? Por que si lo era, se estaba portando como… un Slytherin.

-Vaya, veo que algo te molesta Harry, Ah, seguro es el gusanillo de la envidia al ver todos mis logros— dijo Lockhart sonriendo y le guiño un ojo— Estoy seguro que parece que mis grandes logros opacan el tuyo, con todo eso de Quien-tú-sabes, pero descuida, Harry, Harry, no debes preocuparte, seque mis grandes logros no son tan hablados como los tuyos, a pesar de que he salvado muchas vidas, cientos de ellas, y he enfrentado a la muerte muchas más veces que tú, y he tenido fama a lo largo del mundo, pero bueno, por algo se debe de empezar,.

Harry le miro con una ceja alzada. Es tipo era tan estupido como recordaba.

-¿Enserio cree eso profesor?— dijo Harry claramente molesto, Draco y los Slytherin que ya habían escuchado ese tono, se prepararon para ver un par de hechizos volando— Bueno, pues entonces me gustaría ver una prueba de su talento, digo, si es verdad lo que sus libros dicen— sonrió Harry.

-Pero claro Harry! Es más, he traído algo para ustedes— sonrió Lockhart. Y Harry supuso que serian los duendes de Cornualles. Y le atino.

Lockhart saco una jaula, y le quito la tela que la cubría, mostrando varios duendecillos azules eléctricos.

-Nada mejor para probar esta clase que una prueba real!— sonrió, y abrió la jaula.

Y de nuevo, los duendecillos salieron disparados, y comenzaron a crear un gran caos, todos corriendo y gritaba, mientras Harry veía como los duendes alzaban Neville hasta la lámpara del techo.

-Déjenmelo a mí!— sonrió Lockhart—Peskipiski Pesternomi!— dijo.

Pero no paso nada, un duende le quito la varita y la lanzo por la ventana.

-Er… Se los encargo mucho!— chillo, y salio huyendo del aula.

-¿Vieron eso? Nos dejo!— dijo Ron claramente indignado.

-Claro que no! Lo hizo para que aprendiéramos!— le dijo Hermione evitando a un duende.

-Claro! Y yo soy Papá Noel!— le dijo Harry molesto— Venga Hermione y Ron, encarguémonos de esto!— dijo y saco su varita.

-Esta bien Harry! A la de tres!— dijo Hermione apuntando su varita.

-Uno!- dijo Ron apuntando.

-Dos!- dijo Harry.

-Tres!— dijo Hermione, y lanzaron al mismo tiempo un Petrifucus Totalus.

Los duendes se detuvieron congelados en el aire, y los metieron a la jaula.

Todos salieron de su escondite, y Harry bajo a Neville con cuidado.

-Para que vean que Lockhart es un idiota! Nos abandono ese bueno para nada!— les dijo Harry a los demás. Muchos murmuraron, y los Slytherin se pusieron de parte de Harry.

-Pero Harry, mira todo lo que ha hecho en sus libros— le dijo Hermione seria.

-Más bien, lo que él dice que hizo— le corrigió Ron acomodándose la túnica.

-Estoy con Harry, ese tipo es un idiota— dijo Seamus molesto. Un duende le habia quemado parte de la túnica.

-Si…— dijo Neville aun asustado. Casi se mata por que ya se estaba soltando de la lámpara.

-Es obvio que no sabe lo que hace, es un estupido— dijo Draco molesto, acomodándose su cabello. Un duende lo habia despeinado.

-Rayos, este lugar esta hecho un desastre— dijo Harry mirando el salón. Parecía que un terremoto, un huracán y un Tsunami se las habían arreglado para estar ahí al mismo tiempo. A Harry le recordó al cuarto de su hijo James.

-Creo que deberíamos recoger esto— dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué? Mejor obliguemos a Lockhart a venir y que lo haga él!— dijo Harry molesto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso— le dijo Ron— Él lo hizo, que él venga y lo recoja—

-Pero no podemos dejarlo así, no seria correcto— les dijo ella seria y molesta.

-Es verdad, aun que algo que si podemos hacer, es tratar de reparar las cosas de los demás, como los libros de todos, los estupidos libros de Lockhart costaron una fortuna a cada padre! La Sra. Weasley y el Sr. Weasley invirtieron mucho en esos libros, y no voy a dejar que su dinero se vaya al caño por ese idiota bueno para nada!— dijo Harry muy molesto y recogió el libro de Ron que estaba tirado y comenzó a repararlo, varios duendes lo habían deshojado.

Ron miro a su amigo muy agradecido, mientras Harry seguía criticando a los 4 vientos a Lockhart y repara los libros de Neville, Draco, Pansy, Seamus entre otros.

-Harry es un buen chico— sonrió Hermione a su lado— Aunque tiene un carácter muy explosivo con quienes le desagradan— añadió.

-Si, pero es una buena persona que no se enoja si no tiene razón para hacerlo, y no me digas que no la tiene ahora— le dijo Ron mirando el salón todo revuelto, y moviéndose a tiempo para evitar la lámpara que cayo del techo.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

La semana continuo, y Harry se estaba volviendo el icono de Slytherin, gastándole bromas a Lockhart.

En cuanto lo escuchaba con su "Harry, Ey, Harry" este se giraba, y le murmuraba una maldición. Ya lo habia hecho resbalar varias veces, le habia medio quemado la túnica, le puso una bomba de humo en su escritorio, le pego una goma en el pelo (lo que ocasiono que Lockhart se cortara uno de sus largos rizos), entre varias bromas más. Aun que claro, siempre cuidaba que no se viera que era él, la magia silenciosa le era muy útil ahora.

Y Slytherin ahora adoraba a Harry a más no poder.

Y Hermione no paraba de darle sermones en todo momento.

-Harry Potter! ¿Por qué le haces eso? Es horrible!—

-¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo? No me has visto, no te consta— le decía Harry de lo más inocente.

-Claro que me consta! A todo Hogwarts le consta! ¿Quién más que tú le odia tanto?—

-Te prometo que lo investigare— le sonreía Harry, y por lo general se ganaba otro nuevo discurso sobre el reglamento y el respeto a los profesores.

Ron estaba de parte de Harry, él también creía que Lockhart era un idiota, pero ver esas peleas de Hermione y Harry era hilarante. Era como ver a una madre reprender a su hijo.

Por su parte Draco miraba más aprobatoria mente a Harry, y de paso entendía mejor por que estaba en Slytherin.

Harry por su lado, habia visto como varios profesores, incluyendo a McGonagall, sonreír discretamente al ver a Lockhart en ridículo. Al parecer nadie aguantaba al tonto ése.

Harry solía encontrarse con Colin, pero apenas se dejaba tomar una foto, echaba a correr.

Harry habia tenido una semana muy agitada, evitando a Colin y bromeando a Lockhart, apenas habia visto a Ginny en los desayunos, ella bajaba con Percy desde temprano, y Harry muy emocionado, le preguntaba cosas sobre la escuela, y mirando si no se veía algo enferma. El diario de Ryddle estaba en Hogwarts. Pero Harry ya no sabía con quien.

Ginny no lo habia recibido en el la librería de Flourishi y Blotts. Entonces Harry sabia que entonces Lucius habia elegido a otra victima. Draco no sabia nada, ya que le leyó la mente y no vio nada en su hueca cabeza. Él no lo sabía. Así que debía investigarlo.

Y eso significaba esperar el primer ataque a la Sra. Norris.

Harry, Ron, y Hermione hicieron planes para ir a saludar a Hagrid el sábado. Harry supuso que como ya no estaba en el equipo de Gryfindor, Oliver Wood no vendría a despertarlo al amanecer de nuevo. Gran error.

-Potter! Potter!— gritaba alguien muy emocionado, mientras zarandeaba a Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?— dijo Harry levantándose con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Arriba Potter! Hora de entrenar y seleccionar!— Harry reconoció la voz, y abrió los ojos de golpe. Era Marcus Flint, su capitán en Slytherin.

-¿Flint?— dijo Harry poniéndose sus gafas. Miro la ventana y luego a él— Ni siquiera a amanecido!— le dijo al ver el cielo aun oscuro.

-Esa es la mejor sorpresa Potter! Se que Wood reservo el campo hoy para entrenar! Pero Ajá! Yo conseguí el permiso del profesor Snape para usarlo hoy!— dijo Flint muy emocionado.

-¿Y?- dijo Harry que no entendía nada de nada.

-Que se lo restregare en su cara! Arriba Potter! Todos ya están listos!— dijo Flint y salio del cuarto.

Harry miro a Crabbe, y vio que seguía placidamente dormido— Que envidia me das— dijo con pesar, y se puso su uniforme de Slytherin.

Bajo con su Nimbus 2000 y encontró a los demás de Slytherin del equipo (aún muy dormidos), junto con otros chicos, que eran aspirantes al puesto de cazador. Entre ellos estaba Draco, que también se veía muy dormido.

Al parecer Flint acababa de despertar a todos.

-Bien mi equipo! Muy bien! Me alegra ver que todos tenemos el espíritu del Quidditch dentro!— sonrió, y todos bostezaron— Ahora vamos al campo y veremos la cara de Wood hincharse de coraje! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—

Harry lo miro con una ceja alzada. Ahora entendía por que Word y Flint no se podían ver. Eran idénticos.

Los Slytherin bajaron al campo a paso rápido, ya que Flint parecía correr como una chita de la emoción.

Cuando llegaron al campo, Flint estaba más feliz que nunca.

-Excelente! Les ganamos! Les ganamos!— decía alzando su escoba al aire.

Harry lo vio con pena ajena. Ya habia olvidado lo inmaduros que eran los chicos a esa edad.

-Muy bien equipo! Haremos una prueba para ver quien se quedara con el puesto de cazador, que Marcel Cather dejo— dijo Flint mirando a los aspirantes, que eran como unos 6.

-Todos los demás arriba de sus escobas! Tú no Potter, quiero que me ayudes a calificar a los prospectos!— le dijo Flint emocionado y le paso el brazo por el hombro— Confió en tu buena vista Potter, no me defraudes, busca al mejor de todos ellos, quiero que Wood vea su final!— sonrió Flint como un loco.

-Si, claro— le sonrió Harry nervioso. Esa sonrisa daba miedo.

Pronto todos estaban arriba volando de un lugar a otro, mientras se hacían pases con la quaffle. Harry y Flint estaban abajo, mirándolos jugar.

-FLINT!!- este se giro y vio a Wood venir con su equipo hecho una cabra. Se sonrió como si hubiese visto lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-FLINT! ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? YO RESERVE EL CAMPO!— grito Oliver Wood furioso, siendo detenido por George y Fred para que no se lanzara a estrangular a Flint, como intentaba hacer.

-Hola Goerge, hola Fred— les sonrió Harry.

-Hola Harry— le dijeron ambos sujetando a Wood de los brazos para que se quedara quieto.

-Hola Harry— dijo una tercera cabeza asomándose tras ellos. Era Ron.

-Ron! Buenos Días! ¿Estas haciendo prueba? ¿Para que puesto?— le dijo Harry emocionado.

-Guardián— le dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Que bien, espero que quedes— le sonrió Harry.

-Gracias— le dijo su amigo.

-Si, si, que quede, lo que sea, sólo que no podrán practicar hoy— sonrió Flint con malicia.

-¿QUE?- bramo Wood queriendo lanzársele de nuevo— RECERVE EL CAMPO! YO LO RECERVE!!- gritaba Wood furioso, mientras Fred y George los sujetaban mas fuerte.

-Tengo un permiso especial— sonrió Flin, y le paso el pergamino que le dio Snape. Wood lo leyó, se puso rojo ardiente y rompió el pergamino en pedazos.

-**ERES UN MALDITOOO!!!-** de un fuerte movimiento, Wood se soltó de los gemelos y se lanzo contra Flint.

-WOOD!!- gritaron los Gryfindor.

-FLINT!!- grito Harry.

-MALDITO IMBECIL!!!- gritaba Wood y le dio un puñetazo en lacara a Flint.

-MARICA IDIOTA!!- gritaba Flint y el dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Basta ambos! Basta!— gritaba Angelica, una de las cazadoras de Gryfindor.

-Wood! Detente!— grito Fred y trato de meterse, pero estos estaban tan cerrados uno al otro, moliéndose la cara que Fred se gano una patada en la rodilla.

-AU! AU! Pues quédense ahí!— les dijo Fred molesto, sobándose la rodilla.

Los de Slytherin bajaron de inmediato al ver la riña— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— gruño un chico de aspecto agresivo. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y era muy robusto. Era Emicus McPertt, guardián del equipo.

-Nada McPertt, Flint y Wood están solucionando sus diferencias— sonrió Harry mirando la pelea. Esos dos en verdad se tenían ganas— Digo que los dejemos hasta que se calmen— dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Y si se rompen la nariz?— dijo Ángela preocupada.

-Pues los mandamos a la enfermería— sonrió Harry, y se movió un poco para dejar pasar a Wood y Flint, que se estaban revolcando por todo el lugar, entre majaderías y golpes.

Nadie dijo más, y esperaron el resultado de la pelea, los gemelos apoyaban a Wood, y los Slytherin a Flint.

Harry estaba preguntándole a Ron que sino tenia hambre.

-Muero por una tostada y una taza de café cargado— decía Harry bostezando.

-Yo quisiera unos huevos con jamón— dijo Ron estirándose un poco— Oh, ya terminaron— señalo a Flint y Wood, que estaban jadeando, y trataban de pararse sin mucho éxito. Al parecer sacaron todo lo que tenían. Flint y Wood estaban sangrando por toda la cara, y se les veía muy magullados.

-mal…maldi…to…- jadeava Wood.

-im…im…imbe…cil…- jadeava Flint.

-Ok, ok, mejor arreglamos esto antes de que lo algún profesor les vea— sonrió Harry y les apunto con su varita, de ella salio un rayo color crema, y de inmediato las heridas de ambos capitanes desaparecieron.

-Oooooh!- dijeron todo sorprendidos.

-Eres bueno Harry— le dijo Ron pasmado.

-Gracias, se hace lo que se puede— sonrió Harry— Bueno, ya que terminaron con su pelea, creo que debemos charlar sobre quien usara el campo—

-NOSOTROS LO HAREMOS!!— gritaron Wood y Flint.

Harry rodó los ojos. Eso iba para largo.

-Hola chicos! ¿Ya terminaron?- Harry se giro y vio a Hermione acercarse, estaba comiendo una tostada con mermelada.

-Hola Hermione— la saludaron Ron y Harry.

-No, no hemos ni empezado— le dijo Harry— Estamos viendo quien usara el campo—

-¿Qué no Gryfindor lo tenia reservado?- pregunto ella seria.

-Si, pero el profesor Snape nos dio permiso de quedarnos, necesitamos a un sustituto para ser cazador— le dijo Harry.

-Pero nosotros necesitamos un guardián— le dijo Ron serio.

-Eso es muy injusto Harry! Wood lo reservo desde la semana pasada! Gryfindor debe usarlo!— le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Tú cállate! No sabes nada de nada tonta!- le dijo Draco molesto.

-¿Cómo la llamaste?- dijo Fred molesto.

-Lo que escucharon idiotas— dijo McPertt. Y todos los Gryfindor se pusieron frente a los slytherin, y estos frente a ellos.

-Basta ya todos, venimos a ver quien usara el campo, no a perder el tiempo peleando— dijo Harry serio.

-Nosotros usaremos el campo Potter! Llegamos primero!- dijo Draco furioso.

-Pero Gryfindor lo aparto desde hace mucho! Sólo por que el Profesor Snape les da preferencia no significa que pueden hacer lo que quieran!- le dijo Hermione indignada.

-Cállate estupida sangre sucia!— le grito Draco.

Se hizo un silencio seco. Frío y pesado. Ángela se puso colorada del coraje. Fred y George apretaron los dientes con furia. Ron saco su varita para maldecir a Draco.

-¿Cómo te atreves!?- le chillo Ángela furiosa.

-Maldito Malfoy!- gruñeron Fred y Geoge y se le fueron encima, pero McPertt les paro el paso junto con otro cazador.

-Vas a pagar por esta Malfoy!- grito Ron y apunto.

Pero en un segundo, todo dio un giro de 180 grados. Alguien giro a Draco y le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer de espaldas, con el labio partido y sangrando.

Todos miraron con asombro a quien golpeo a Draco.

Habia sido Harry.

-¿QUÉ TE DIJE MALFOY!? ¿QUÉ COÑO TE DIJE?— bramo Harry furioso, apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que ya los tenia blancos.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Nadie creía lo que habia visto.

-TE LO DIJE! SE LOS DIJE A TODOS!— dijo y miro a su equipo con odio y frialdad— LES DIJE QUE NO TOLERARIA ESAS MALDITAS PALABRAS! A NADIE! A NADIE! NO ME IMPORTA PARA QUIEN LA USAN, NO ME IMPORTA POR QUE LA USAN! NADIE LLAMARA A NADIE FRENTE A MI "SANGRE SUCIA"! Y MENOS A MI AMIGA! ¿ENTENDIERON?— grito Harry, y los Slytherin asintieron asustados. Incluso los que iban en sexto como Flint.

Harry respiraba como un toro embravecido, su mirada era fría y cargada de odio hacia todos los Slytherin. Los Gryfindor no sabían ni que pensar. ¿Un Slytherin con moral? Incluso para ser Harry Potter, el bonachón, eso era loco. Sicótico. La locura.

-Mi madre— dijo Harry con un tono de voz cargado en veneno— Era una gran mujer, una maga increíble, y era una "Sangre Sucia", así que les oigo decirla una vez más, una vez más esas malditas palabras, y lo tomare personal contra cualquiera de ustedes! El que ofende a un hijo de Muggles me ofende a mi madre y por lo tanto a mí! ¿Les entro eso por la cabeza o tengo que hacérselos llegar?— dijo Harry de forma amenazante, y saco su varita y apunto a cada uno de ellos. Todos palidecieron y sólo atinaron a decir— S-si… lo que digas—

Harry respiro profundamente, y se giro a Hermione serio. Esta le miro muy sorprendida. La verdad ni sabia que decir después de verlos así.

-Hermione, no le hagas caso a Malfoy, eres una de las magas mas capaces que he visto— le dijo en un tono completamente fuera de lugar, uno muy amistoso y casi divertido que hizo que todos lo vieran con mayor sorpresa, si es que eso se podía.

-La cuestión de la sangre no importa en lo absoluto! Enserio, sólo mira a Lockhart! Ese tonto dice ser de un gran linaje de no se quien y es un papanatas de primera, un idiota! Un estupido buena para nada, aprovechado, mentiroso, infeliz, engreído, escuálido gusano baboso, pusilánime parasito de—

-Harry, ya entendí, ya entendí— le sonrió Hermione apenada— Gracias—

-De nada, jeje… aun que creo que me desvié un poco del tema— sonrió Harry con un brazo tras su nuca— Pero lo que dije es verdad, Lockhart es un idiota— añadió.

-Oh Harry— dijo Hermione seria.

-Vaya, Harry si que tiene carácter— sonrió Fred.

-Es todo un orgullo— dijo George.

-Ya lo creo, aun que asusta cuando se pone así— dijo Ron con pena.

-Oh, Draco, déjame ayudarte— sonrió Harry tendiéndole la mano a Draco, este la tomo y le dijo un puñetazo en la cara.

Harry cayo de espaldas y todos miraron con sorpresa a Draco, que jadeaba mientras se quitaba un hilo de sangre de la boca.

-Maldito Potter! No te atrevas a humillarme de nuevo!- le dijo furioso. Y todos se prepararon para ver una pelea entre él y Harry.

Pero Harry sólo lo miro y se río divertido mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué están gracioso!?- dijo Draco mas molesto.

-Jajaja, no, jaja, no sabia que peleabas a la muggle, jajaja— reía Harry divertido. Ese golpe apenas y lo habia sentido. Draco golpeaba como niña.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí!?- le dijo furioso el rubio.

-No, pero pensé que me hechizarías— le dijo con calma Harry— Pero como ya estamos a mano, vamos a seguir con lo del campo— dijo Harry mirando a Flint y Wood.

-Oye Wood, Flint, ¿Qué les parece si usamos mitad y mitad de campo? Es lo suficiente mente grande para todos— dijo Harry.

-NO!- dijeron los chicos.

-Pues se acabo! Tu reservaste el campo pero el profesor Snape esta más arriba! Si tienes algún problema con el permiso que nos dio ve con él a reclamarle!— le dijo Flint y sonrió perversamente al ver la cara de Wood. Era obvió que no iría a reclamarle a Snape. No en su sano julio al menos.

-Vamonos equipo, todos arriba de las escobas!— dijo Flin. El equipo siguió sus instrucciones y se elevaron en sus escobas.

-Um, creo que eso significa que nos veremos luego, lo siento— les dijo Harry a sus amigos.

-Descuida Harry, no fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste— le sonrió Hermione.

-Si, es verdad— le dijo Ron.

-Potter! Ven acá! Nos dejas en vergüenza!- dijo –Flint y jalo a Harry por el cuello de su tunica.

-nos vemos luego!— les dijo Harry.

-Si!- le dijeron sus amigos con pena ajena.

-Ese Harry esta loco— sonrió Wood.

-Si, ese es nuestro amigo— dijo Hermione terminándose su tostada.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.

Para las/los que me dejaron mensaje:

Gracias, es bueno saber que no les desagrado.


	6. LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS 2 fin

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

«Pensamientos»

_Sonidos _

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras **

Al final, los de Gryfindor tuvieron que jugar después de que Flint termino con su equipo.

Draco se quedo con el puesto de cazador, para sorpresa de todos, en especial de él. Según anuncio Flint, Harry habia visto que era de los que mejor volaba.

Y para pesar de Harry así era, los demás eran peor que él.

-Bueno, ya terminamos Wood, adelante— le dijo Flint con sorna, pasando con orgullo frente a él.

Wood casi se le tira de nuevo, pero los gemelos le detuvieron a tiempo.

-Oigan, se que vamos tarde a con Hagrid, pero puedo esperarlos— les dijo Harry.

-No, esta bien Harry, adelántate, no creo que Wood quiera verte aquí— dijo Ron mirando a su capitán— Hermione, ¿Por qué no vas con Harry? Creo que esto será para largo—

-Esta bien, te vemos entonces luego, suerte en tu prueba— le sonrió ella.

-No es necesaria la suerte Hermione, Ron será el guardián— le sonrió Harry.

-Dios te oiga— sonrió su amigo.

Hermione y Harry se despidieron de él, y fueron a con Hagrid.

-¿No te vas a cambiar?— le pregunto ella mirándolo con su uniforme de quidditch verde y su escoba.

-No, ya vamos muy tarde, sólo te haría perder el tiempo Hermione, además, no me gustaría que me esperaras afuera de los vestidores de Slytherin… no quiero que un tonto se atreviera a ofenderte de nuevo, bueno, igual le partiría la cara, pero no me gustaría que pasaras por eso otra vez— le sonrió Harry con calma.

-Oh, Harry! Eso es muy lindo de tu parte— le sonrió Hermione conmovida.

-Oye Hermione—

-¿Si?—

-¿Por qué Ron no me dijo que iba a participar en la selección para guardián de Gryfindor?— le dijo Harry algo triste— ¿Es por que estoy en Slytherin?—

-No, Harry! Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche Fred y George le avisaron a Ron sobre la vacante, y ellos lo sugirieron con Wood, así que hoy temprano Wood fue a buscarle para probarlo— le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ha, ok— sonrió Harry muy aliviado.

Hermione y Harry siguieron y cruzaron el campo (mirando como Lockhart se alejaba muy campante), no tardaron en llegar a con Hagrid.

-Ya le dije que yo…— Hagrid se paro en seco y su expresión molesta cambio a una feliz— Oh! Los siento chicos, pensé que era alguien más—

-No nos digas, vimos a Lockhart en el campo— le sonrió Harry divertido.

-Si, bueno, pasen, pasen— les sonrió moviéndose para que entraran— Ya me preguntaba cuando vendrían a visitarme—

-Sabes que nos gusta venir contigo Hagrid, la pasamos muy bien— le sonrió Hermione.

-Oh, gracias, ¿Y Ron?— dijo Hagrid curioso al no verlo.

-Esta en el campo, esta tomando la prueba para ser guardián de Gryfindor, luego viene— sonrió Harry, y los 3 tomaron asiento en la mesa, mientras Hagrid les servia el te en las grandes tasas, que parecían platos soperos.

-Vaya, veo que tu también estabas en el campo Harry— dijo Hagrid mirándolo con su túnica verde de Quidditch . Harry noto como veía con tristeza su uniforme, era obvio que Hagird esperaba ver un rojo Gryfindor en él.

-No te gusta el uniforme ¿Cierto? Lo siento, creo que si debí irme a cambiar— dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste.

-Oh, no, no Harry! Estas bien así!— le dijo Harry de repente— Enserio que sí!— le animo dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

Después de so Hagrid cambio el tema, y hablaron sobre la escuela. Y aquí sobrevino un nuevo regaño.

-Oh Harry, no esta bien que andes hechizando a Lockhart, esta bien que sea un tonto— aquí Hermione dijo— No lo es!—.— Si, bueno, como sea, pero no esta bien eso— dijo Hagrid serio.

-Bueno, nadie me ha visto maldecirlo, no pueden decir que fui yo— sonrió Harry de forma inocente.

-Yo si! Te he visto Harry Potter! Y eso no esta bien!— le dijo su amiga muy molesta.

-Pero nadie resulta herido!— dijo Harry en defensa, pero luego sonrió con malicia— Salvo él, claro esta—

-Harry, eso no es bueno ¿Por qué lo molestas tanto? No te ha hecho nada— le dijo su amiga seria.

-Hermione, ese tipo no me agrada, algo oculta… es un tonto— le dijo Harry de mal humor, mirando su te. Hermione y Hagrid notaron claramente como en su voz habia mucho odio. Y eso no les gusto. Incluso les asusto un poco.

-¿Puedo pasar?— dijo Ron del otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro Ron!— dijo Hagrid abriendo la puerta para que entrara.

-Gracias Hagrid, hola chicos— dijo Ron muy sonriente, al parecer le habia ido muy bien. Ya que aun traia puesta su túnica roja de Quidditch.

-¿Estas en el equipo Ron?— sonrió Harry.

-Si! Soy el nuevo guardián de Gryfindor!— dijo orgulloso. Y todos le felicitaron muy animados. Hagrid incluso les preparo algo rápido. Jugo de calabaza, y un buen pedazo de carne a cada uno, con puré y ensalada. Claro esta que Harry le ayudo a cocinar, quería asegurarse de que la comida fuera comestible, así que blandiendo su varita, preparo casi todo en segundos. Hagrid le proporciono la comida.

-Vaya Harry, eres muy hábil— le dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

-He practicado— le dijo Harry, pero recordando con pesar a su querida esposa, quien fue la que le enseño esos hechizos caseros.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, y empezaron a comer.

-Vaya, tienes buen sazón Harry— admitió Hermione probando el puré.

-Gracias— sonrió Harry cortando su pedazo enorme de carne.

-Esto esta muy bueno, la carne esta deliciosa Hagrid— sonrió Ron.

-Gracias, me alegra que les guste— dijo este muy contento, mirando divertido a Harry y Ron. Era algo muy curioso ver a un Slytherin convivir también con un Gryfindor.

-¿Y ya le dijeron a Hagrid sobre lo que paso con Malfoy?— pregunto Ron comiendo.

-No— dijo Harry.

-¿NO? Pero si fue genial Harry!— dijo Ron sonriendo.

-¿Qué fue genial?— pregunto Hagrid curioso.

Ron le contó con gran emoción como Draco habia llamado "sangre sucia" a Hermione (al escuchar esto Hagrid se puso muy indignado y molesto) y luego le dijo como Harry habia golpeado a Draco, y puesto en su lugar a todos los Slytherin, diciendo que no permitiría que nadie usara esas palabras para ofenderla a ella o a alguien más.

-Harry! Mi muchacho!— dijo Hagrid muy con movido— Eso fue maravilloso! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Me siento muy orgulloso de ti! Que bueno que lo hiciste! Ese comentario fue muy grosero!—

-¿Pero que significa? No entendí muy bien por que todos se enojaron ¿Es como una majadería?— pregunto Hermione extrañada.

-Es peor que eso Hermione! Es lo peor que Malfoy pudo haber dicho! Es una frase horrible, abominable ¿Cierto Harry?— dijo Ron.

-Es verdad, mi tía me ha platicado sobre muchas cosas sobre mi madre, y como más de uno le decía eso en la escuela, eso la hacia sentir muy triste, es como decirte que es mejor que nunca hubieses nacido, es algo que nadie debería decirle a los demás— dijo Harry serio, pero con algo de pesar en su voz.

-Oh, eso es horrible… pobre de tu mamá Harry— dijo Hermione.

-Por eso me da mucho gusto que los hayas golpeado Harry, eso se merecía ese tonto— dijo Hagrid molesto, pero luego sonrió— Pero dime, ¿Que más te ha dicho tu tía sobre tu madre?—

-Ah, pues que era muy lista, y bonita, me enseño fotos, y que era muy buena en pociones, que era muy popular y una persona muy amable y bondadosa— dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Y eso es verdad, tu madre Lily, era una chica muy buena, siempre encontraba el lado bueno de todos, ¿Y que te dijo tu tía sobre tu padre?— sonrió Hagrid bebiendo su te.

-Que era un vago sin oficio ni beneficio que vivía de mantenido de la herencia de sus padres, y añadió que arrastro a mi madre a la mediocridad de ser ama de casa cuando tenía un gran futuro— sonrió Harry como si nada.

Hagrid soltó su taza y tenia la boca abierta hasta el piso.

Ron habia dejado su pedazo de carne a medio camino y veía a Harry con horror.

Hermione solo estaba muda y sin palabras. Eso si era una gran revelación.

-¿C-como? ¿Eso te dijo?— dijo Hagrid pasmado.

-Si— dijo Harry como si tal fuera la cosa.

-Que horrible!— dijo Hermione anonadada— Tu tía no tuvo que decirte eso!—

-Es verdad! Tu padre fue un buen hombre!— dijo Hagrid molesto.

-¿Entonces si tenia trabajo?— dijo Harry.

-Er… bueno, esto… veras…— Hagrid se mordió el labio inferior. No tenia con que responder.

-¿Enserio vivió de la herencia de mis abuelos?— pregunto Harry parpadeando.

Hagrid bajo la mirada ruborizado. No quería, pero tenía que admitir que James Potter no fue precisamente un miembro modelo de la sociedad laboral. Nunca trabajo y si vivió de mantenido de la herencia de sus padres. Y también era cierto que al casarse con Lily no la dejo trabajar, diciéndole que él le daría todo, lo cual no es malo, pero si lo decían en voz alta, sonaba en realidad mucho peor de lo que era.

En cambio, Ron y Hermione, que habían vivido y leído (respectivamente) sobre la gran hazaña de los Potter y del "Niño que vivió", fue como recibir una bofetada al enterarse de que James Potter , quien lucho y le planto cara a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fuera un… un zángano. Pero claro que no lo dijeron en voz alta.

-Jajajajaja—

-¿He?— todos en la mesa se giraron a Harry, quien reía muy divertido— Deberían ver sus caras! Jajajaja— reía Harry.

-Harry! Esto no es para reírse!— le dijo Hermione seria.

-Lo siento, jeje— sonrió Harry— Pero se ven mas afectados que yo—

-Harry! No digas eso, se trata de la memoria de padre!— le dijo Ron molesto.

-Es verdad— dijo Hagrid algo sonrojado de la pena.

-Miren, se que mi tía nunca quiso a mi padre, pero ella me dijo…

---------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mira, te seré sincera Harry— dijo Petunia de mal humor por haberse acordado de su queridodisimo cuñado. Harry la escucho atentamente.

-Odio a tu padre, por que se llevo a mi hermana lejos, la llevo a un mundo de guerra en lugar de mantenerla a salvo… lo odio por ser lo que era, un perdedor amante de las aventuras inmaduro, que opaco todo el triunfo que mi hermana pudo tener, ella era inteligente, hábil, única entre magos de sangre más antigua, los profesores la alababan, compañeros la apreciaban, todos pensaban que seria alguien grande— dijo sonriendo, y de pronto frunció el seño con disgusto— Hasta que conoció a tu padre— añadió con asco.

-Un crío estupido, prepotente, majadero, irrespetuoso, problemático, un idiota con iniciativa, consentido siempre por ser hijo único, rico y holgazán, que buena combinación— dijo con sarcasmo— Él le lleno la cabeza a Lily de una nueva vida juntos, y todas esas tonterías, ah, pero claro, también olvidaba que ese tonto de James vivía con su mejor amigo, un idiota que tampoco tenia futuro, el día en que vino tu padre a pedir la mano de Lily, vino con ese tipo que parecía un hippie, dudo enserio que se bañara – añadió con repulsión, y Harry supo que se refería a Sirius. El sólo escuchaba divertido, esas eran nuevas anécdotas de sus padres, y aun que Petunia sólo hablaba mal de su padre James, era agradable escucharlas.

-En serio, cuando supe que Lily ya le habia dado el "Si" casi me desmayo. Tú padre tenia la pinta de un irresponsable, de un soñador que no habia acabado de madurar. Lily era aun muy joven, demasiado para casarse tan pronto, tenia un gran futuro— dijo, y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos— Ella estaba destina a cosas grandes— dijo y se seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Pero a pesar de todo lo estupido que era tu padre, que gracias a Dios sólo heredaste su aspecto (Harry le dijo que el si trabajaba), tu madre lo amaba, tanto que eso me hizo pensar que algo de bueno tendría— le dijo y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño— Por eso, me da gusto que él haya llegado a su vida, Lily fue muy feliz, siempre que la veía se sonreía, estaba tan llena de felicidad, y eso es lo único que importa al final. Estoy segura que, a pesar de lo estupido que era tu padre, el lucho con todo para tratar de protegerlos cariño… así que por eso, quizás algún día le perdone— le sonrió Petunia con ternura.

-Estoy segura que a mi padre le gustaría escuchar eso— sonrió Harry.

-¿Crees? Yo espero que se este retorciendo en su tumba— dijo Petunia de mal humor.

---------------------Flash Back End--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vaya… entonces tu tía no lo odia tanto— dijo Hermione mas relajada.

-No tanto eso, para ella, mi padre es el tipo que le robo a su hermanita, y se la llevo lejos— sonrió Harry.

-Celos de hermana mayor ¿He?— dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Si, ella la quería mucho, y ver que mi padre no estaba muy a sus expectativas, y luego con lo que paso con Voldemort (aquí Ron y Hagrid soltaron un chillido) ella creyó que era más fácil echarle la culpa a papá… pero en el fondo esta muy contenta, por que él la amo y la hizo muy feliz, hasta el ultimo día— les dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Eso es tan hermoso— dijo Hagrid secándose las lagrimas con su pañuelo que parecía un mantel— Aun que ya entiendo por que Lily decía que se peleaba mucho con tu tía— dijo pensando de repente en todo los comentarios que hacia Lily de su hermana.

Harry cambio de tema, y siguieron charlando sobre casi todo y nada. Regresaron al castillo casi a la hora de la cena.

Ron y Harry fueron a cambiarse, y Hermione fue al gran comedor. Habia sido una buen día para ellos.

Para Harry, fue un día más con sus amigos.

Para Ron, Hermione y Hagrid, fue comprender un poco más de Harry, y descubrir que era un gran chico.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Llego Octubre, y como Harry esperaba, pronto seria el primer ataque. Aunque estaba muy aliviado de que Ginny no fuera la victima en esta ocasión.

Harry habia entrado en una ocasión, desde el inicio del curso, al baño de Mirtle "La llorona" para ver si podía abrir la puerta. Pero como suponía, ya no podía hablar parcel. Cuando derroto a Voldemort, y este le habia matado la primera vez con el Avada Kdavra, él habia matado parte de la esencia oscura que habia dejado en Harry, no a Harry en sí. Eso significaba no más conexión con Voldemort (como supuso al ver a Quirell, y notando que la cicatriz ya no le dolía). No más dolor de cicatriz. No más pesadillas y por lo tanto, no más parcel.

Harry ya no era uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

Así que ahora, para poder salvar a la nueva victima del diario, tendría que dejar que los ataques sucedieran, y tratar de impedirlos. Así que hechizo una brújula vieja, para que detectara a cualquier serpiente de gran tamaño. Si la brújula detectaba al basilisco, esta señalaría su ubicación por medio de su aguja. Así que Harry le miraba muy seguido, sólo por si el basilisco aparecía antes de tiempo.

Pero Ron y Hermione habían notado su constante fijación en la brújula.

-Harry, ¿Por qué miras tanto esa brújula? No sirve, esta apuntando al Sur— le dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué es eso?— dijo Ron muy curioso. Él nunca habia visto una.

-Es una brújula Ron, sirve para encontrar el Norte, se usa mucho en la navegación. Pero la de Harry no sirve— le dijo Hermione.

-Es normal, esta rota, pero tío Vernon me la dio— dijo Harry mintiendo de forma muy natural— Estaba muy preocupado cuando vine, ya saben, no esta muy seguro si lo que dijo Dobby fuera verdad o mentira, y me dio esta reliquia que a estado en su familia por generaciones, dijo que me traería suerte, me tranquiliza mucho verla— sonrió.

-Ah, que lindo de su parte, seguro estaba muy preocupado— sonrió Hermione.

-Entonces cuídala mucho Harry, mamá una vez me dio una cosa antigua de la familia, un libro, casi me mata cuando una de las hojas se rompió por accidente— dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Descuida, eso haré— le sonrió Harry, mirando la brújula rota.

Esperaba que en cualquier momento le indicara al basilisco. Pero por el momento, sólo podía esperar.

Harry sabía que la Sra. Norris seria la primera victima, y más básicamente, tendría que dejar que lo fuera, así que se sentía con algo de remordimiento hacia Filch. Así que cada vez que podía, y lo veía limpiando algún desastre ocasionado por algún estudiante, Harry se orifica a ayudarlo y con un movimiento de su varita limpiaba todo.

Eso le hizo que ahora Filch lo mirara con bueno ojos— Gracias Potter, es bueno que alguien en este castillo tenga algo de decencia— le decía. Para Harry era muy raro que Filch le sonriera, pero mas extraño aun era que hasta la Sra. Norris le mirara bien. Cosa que lo hacia sentirse peor.

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch dieron inicio, y con Flint no distaban mucho de los de Wood para Harry.

-No me importa si llueve! Si Wood entrena con la tempestad nosotros también lo haremos! No dejaremos que esos Gryfindor nos dejen en ridículo!— les decía cuando alguien se quejaba, lo cual siempre correspondía a Draco.

Así que entre la lluvia, el lodo y todo el terrible fío que calaba los huesos, Slytherin entrenaba. Al igual que Gryfindor.

Más de una vez se habían topado, ya sea saliendo del campo o entrando, y Flint y Wood se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Esto, t-ti-tiene que a-acabar pronto— decía Draco temblando de frío.

-Di-díselo a Fl-flint— le dijo Harry lleno de barro hasta la cabeza, al igual que todo el equipo.

-Bi-bien hecho, m-mi e-equipo!— sonreía Flint castañeando los dientes— Los e-e-espero maña-ñana!— dijo emocionado, y la mayoría quiso golpearlo.

Todos fueron a los vestidores, se quitaron las túnicas húmedas, sucias y frías, y corrieron a las duchas.

Harry dejo la suya en el cesto de ropa sucia (no en el piso como los demás), tomo una toalla y fue a una de las regaderas.

Se ducho rápido, y salió para cambiarse de ropa. Quería irse lo antes posible, su calor corporal pronto se iría con el frío que hacia fuera.

De camino a la sala común de Slytherin, Harry se encontró a Sir Nicolás, el fantasma de Gryfindor. Y recordó que su cumpleaños de muerte ya estaba cerca. La ultima vez él le habia ayudado, bueno, más bien lo habia tratado de ayudar a entrar al "Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza", pero sin mucho éxito. Pensó que ahora quizás podría hacerlo mejor.

Después de todo, Sir Nick, como le decían en Gryfindor, le habia ayudado en esa ocasión a que Filch no le castigara. Y ya creía saber como hacer de su fiesta de muerte, una tan genial que los del "Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza" no tendrían de otra más que rogarle que entrara.

-Hola Sir Nicolás— le sonrió Harry.

-Ho, hola joven Potter ¿Cómo ha estado?— dijo sonriendo, mientras escondía la carta de rechazo que le habían enviado del "Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza" por no estar, precisamente, decapitado.

-Bien, gracias ¿Qué leía?— sonrió Harry, y como supuso, Sir Nick le contó muy molesto sobre su no aprobada petición de ingreso.

-¿Qué no estoy decapitado? Me dieron 45 hachazos! Yo era el más interesado en que todo terminara, pero gracias a mi escaso un centímetro de piel— dijo y se señalo el cuello— No podré ser aceptado. Según Sir "Bien-decapitado" Podmore, no podía jugar sus tontos juegos. Como si hubiese sido mi idea de que me mataran con una hacha sin filo y vieja!— dijo molesto, pero luego se torno muy triste— Y con mi cumpleaños de muerte tan cerca… que decepción—

-Ah, ojala pudiese ayudarlo con eso— le sonrió Harry. Y a Sir Nick se le ilumino el rostro.

-De hecho… oh, quizás no querría usted…—

-¿Ir a su fiesta?— añadió Harry sonriendo.

-¿Iría?— sonrió Sir Nick ilusionado.

-Claro! Con mucho gusto!— le sonrió Harry.

-Oh! Gracias joven Potter! Esto será genial! Espere a que todos los fantasmas se enteren!— dijo Sir Nick emocionado— Será el día de todos los Santos, en la mazmorra numero 15, lo espero a las 7— dijo muy feliz.

-Claro, ahí estaré!— sonrió Harry— Oh, ¿Pueden ir Hermione y Ron?— pregunto, y a Sir Nick pareció encantarle más la idea, ya que dos de sus Gryfindor's irían.

-Claro joven Potter! Y, em, y… me preguntaba joven Potter… ¿Podría decirle al Sir Podmore… que es muy, em…?—

-¿Espeluznante?— añadió Harry.

-Si! Terriblemente espeluznante!— sonrió Sir Nick.

-Claro que si— sonrió Harry ya planeando su maléfico plan, para el "Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza".

Después de eso, Harry les dijo a Ron y Hermione sobre la fiesta de Sir Nicolas. Estos se mostraron muy de acuerdo en ir, aun que se sorprendieron de que Harry se llevara bien con el fantasma de su casa. De hecho, siempre les sorprendía que Harry se llevara con todos. En especial con ellos. ¿Un Slytherin siendo amigo de Gryfindor's? Era alucinante. Sicótico. La locura.

-Pero antes de ir a su fiesta, debemos comer, en las fiestas de los fantasmas la comida no sirve, esta podrida, así que coman bien— le dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione asintieron.

El día del aniversario de Sir Nick, Harry estaba muy emocionado, ya quería ver la cara de todos al ver lo que habia preparado. Paso por Ron y Hermione que le esperaban en el gran comedor, estaban comiendo unos cuantos postres, Harry también comió algo rápido, y fueron hacia las mazmorras.

-Harry, te noto muy sonriente— le dijo Hermione ceñuda— Espero que no hayas molestado a Lockhart de camino—

-No, nada de eso, es que le prepare una sorpresa a Sir Nick, su fiesta será tan horrible, que esos del "Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza" le rogaran para que se les una, y así lo dejaran en paz— les sonrió Harry.

-Vaya, ¿Y que le organizaste?— dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Es sorpresa— les dijo Harry— Pero cuando los muertos vivientes salgan del piso no se asusten—

-¿Muertos vivientes?— dijeron los 2 Gryfindor's.

Bajaron por las frías escaleras, y vieron pronto las velas negras, la temperatura bajo casi 10 grados, y estaban temblando un poco cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás fantasmas.

-Esto se ve muy deprimente— dijo Ron.

-Es un aniversario de muerte Ron, se supone que no sea feliz— le dijo Hermione.

-Ah! Joven Potter! Joven Weasley, señorita Granger!— sonrió Sir Nick flotando hacia ellos.

-Hola Sir Nicolás— saludaron los 3.

-Me alegra que hayan venido, espero que mi fiesta les parezca deprimente— sonrió Sir Nick.

-Es lo peor que he visto, me duele estar aquí— le dijo Harry.

-Oh, joven Potter, eso me hace sentir tan miserable— dijo Sir Nick sonriendo con emoción.

-Este lugar es muy contradictorio— dijo Ron a Hermione.

-Bueno, pronto será hora de mi discursos, espero que los deprima tanto como a mi— sonrió Sir Nick, y subió al estrado para empezar.

-Espero que se de prisa, me estoy congelando— dijo Ron.

-Descuida, pronto entraremos en calor— les dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras sacaba su varita.

-¿Harry que vas a--?— Pero Hermione no termino la frase, en eso, cientos de jinetes con sus caballos fantasmas entraron a todo galope. Eran el "Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza".

-¿Que tal Nicolás?— dijo el líder el gran grupo de fantasmas, quienes tenían sus cabezas en los brazos de sus cuerpos— ¿Aun te cuelga la cabeza?— dijo, y varias risas burlonas se escucharon.

-Hola Patrick— dijo Sir Nick molesto— ¿Te importa? Estaba apunto de dar mi discurso—

-Pero mi buen Nicolás! No te pongas así, venimos a verte!— dijo Sir Patrick palmeándole la espalda— No es para que pierdas la cabeza— dijo, y de nuevo un estallido de risas se hizo. Sir Nick lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Creo que es hora— dijo Harry, y se remango la túnica— Quédense conmigo Hermione y Ron, les daremos su merecido a esos jinetes sin cerebro—

-Esto será divertido— dijo Ron esperando que Harry hiciera, lo que fuese que iba a hacer.

-Eso espero— dijo Hermione pegándose a Ron. Eso de los muertos vivientes no le habia gustado nada.

Harry apunto su varita al piso, murmuro cientos de palabras inentendibles para sus amigos, y su varita brillo durante un segundo de color azul, y luego se apago.

-¿Eso fue todo?— dijo Ron.

-No, espera— le sonrió Harry.

De repente, toda la mazmorra tembló, los fantasmas miraron todo extrañados, y muchos gritaron cuando el piso se agrieto, de él una luz verdosa salia, y una espesa niebla comenzó a aparecer. Era negra y parecía viva por la forma en que se movía.

De repente, sin previo aviso, una mano descarnada y viscosa salia del piso, un cadáver bañado en sangre, sin la mandíbula y un ojo colgando al igual que sus intestinos, salio mientras sus huesos tronaban como si estuviesen rotos.

-AAAAAAAAAHH!!!— gritaron muchos fantasmas aterrados, hasta Pevees chillo horrorizado, muchos fantasmas trataron de huir por las paredes, pero de ellos surgieron cadáveres y manos con garras. Muchos, olvidando que estaban muertos, se hicieron hacia atrás, y empezaron a gritar corriendo en círculos.

Una mujer pálida, que habia salido por debajo de la mesa, de ojos lechosos, con cortes en su piel, sangraba por la boca y tenia una lengua de casi un metro saliendo de ella, se arrastraba, tratando de coger a algún fantasma por los pies, estos saltaban aterrados sobre otros fantasmas, los caballos estaban alterados y estaban corriendo en círculos por todos lados, los jinetes perdieron sus cabezas, las cuales estaban en el piso a merced de la mujer de la gran lengua, que se veía muy viva.

Todos gritaban y corrían. Y Sir Nick estaba en el centro de todo, mirando pasmado como todos gritaban y corrían intentando escapar de los muertos, la mujer, y los muros.

Y en eso recordó a sus 3 invitados vivos, y se giro asustado a buscarlos, pero sólo se topo con Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes le sonreían. Fue cuando Sir Nick atendió todo y se apresuro a ir con ellos, cosa que nadie más noto por que estaban huyendo de todo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Hicieron esto ustedes?— dijo sorprendido, señalando toda la mazmorra.

-Fue Harry Sir Nick! Todos son ilusiones!— dijo Hermione emocionada, mirando como un muerto viviente les pasaba sin tocarlos.

-Pero ellos no lo saben— sonrió Ron muy divertido, mirando a los cazadores sin cabeza corriendo, o al menos sus cuerpos, ya que sus cabezas estaban gritando al ver a la mujer de la gran lengua tan cerca de ellos.

-¿Esta mal que lo haya hecho? Es que no me gusto que esos tipos del Club le vinieran a molestar— le dijo Harry.

-¿Qué si esta mal? Nunca joven Potter! Esta es la peor fiesta que he tenido! Todos hablaran de ella de aquí hasta 500 años más!— decía Sir Nick emocionado mirando a todos gritar, empujarse y llorando.

-Es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mi desde que me mataron— dijo Nick llorando de felicidad.

-La ilusión durara unos 10 minutos más, nosotros saldremos corriendo y gritando, para que parezca más real— sonrió Harry.

-Oh, son tan buenos con migo!— dijo Sir Nick, y se seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-No es nada, sólo díganos luego como le fue— sonrió Harry— Bueno, vamonos chicos!— dijo, y él, Hermione y Ron soltaron un gran grito y salieron corriendo del lugar por las escaleras. Seguidos de casi 20 fantasmas que les pasaron de largo y fueron gritando hacia el comedor, los pasillos, y cualquier otro lugar lo más lejano a las mazmorras.

Los 3 chicos se detuvieron un pasillos más adelante, y rompieron en risas y carcajadas.

-¿Vieron las caras de esos cazadores? Jajajaja Para morirse!— decía Ron divertido.

-Jeje, debo admitir que fue divertido— sonrió Hermione, secándose una lagrima.

-Sólo espero que ahora lo dejen en paz, Sir Nick es buena persona, y no merece que lo molesten en su cumpleaños— dijo Harry ya un poco más calmado.

-Si, Harry ese fue un detalle muy lindo de tu parte— le dijo Hermione.

-Y divertido— añadió su amigo— Espera a que George y Fred se enteren—

-Pero Harry, ¿De donde sacaste esas ilusiones tan reales?— le pregunto Hermione.

-Bueno, el hechizo lo saque de un libro, pro los muertos, los saque de la película de "Dawn of Dead" la pasaron por televisión en un maratón de terror hace unos 3 años, Dudley no pudo dormir en días— sonrió Harry.

-Si, yo vi un poco de ella, fue asquerosa, le cambie de inmediato— dijo Hermione molesta.

-¿"Dawn of Dead"? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso de televisión?— dijo Ron que no entendía nada.

-Luego te digo Ron, pero créeme, no te perdiste de nada— le dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, aun estamos a tiempo, si quieren podemos ir al gran comedor, seguro algunos fantasmas ya están contando sobre la fiesta de Sir Nick— dijo Harry.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué es eso?— dijo Ron sorprendido. Estaba señalando un delgado pero visible hilo de luz color azul eléctrico que salía del bolsillo de Harry, y señalaba al frente de ellos y doblaba en una esquina.

-Es tu brújula Harry!— le dijo Hermione sorprendida. Harry la saco de inmediato con un semblante serio y miro que de la punta de la punta de la aguja, que ahora señalaba el Nor-este, salía el hilo de luz azul.

-¿A dónde señala?— pregunto Ron, pero Harry no contesto, salio disparado como un rayo.

-HARRY!— le gritaron sus amigos, y le siguieron.

Harry saco su varita, y seguía el camino indicado por la luz, esta se doblaba a la izquierda, luego dio a la derecha, Harry apresuro más el paso, ya casi no escuchaba a Ron y Hermione tras él.

Pero al llegar al último pasillo del segundo piso, Harry se resbalo con un gran charco de agua, y derrapo de cara al piso.

-Auuug— gimió adolorido y alzo la vista al notar un par de pies a su lado. No era la Sra. Norris la que estaba petrificada. Era una chica rubia, y bajita, ha la que Harry nunca habia visto, estaba mirando al piso con un rostro aterrado.

Harry se levanto bruscamente— Oh, no…— dijo pasmado.

-Harry! ¿Qué pas--?— Ron y Hermione, que en ese mentó aparecieron por el pasillo, enmudecieron y perdieron su color.

-Ah… ah… AAAAAAAH!!— grito Hermione horrorizada.

-¿Qué le paso!? ¿¡Harry, que paso!?— le grito Ron aterrado.

-Yo… yo…— Harry estaba pálido y sin palabras. No era como supuso seria. Miro sin palabras la inscripción en el muro.

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA

TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

Alguien las habia escrito. La nueva victima del diario de Ryddle habia aparecido.

En eso varios pasos se escucharon, en un segundo, varios alumnos que salían del banquete del gran comedor aparecieron, quizás alarmados por el grito de Hermione.

En un parpadeo, Harry, Hermione y Ron quedaron atrapados en el centro del pasillo, con las vistas horrorizadas de muchos estudiantes, algunos gritaron y otros salieron corriendo.

-Teman enemigos del heredero! Los próximos serán los sangre sucia!— la voz de Draco resonó por todo el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Filch abriéndose paso para saber que habia pasado— Oh, por Dios…— dijo sorprendido al ver a la niña petrificada, la Sra. Norris estaba a su lado.

-Silencio todos! Guarden la calma!— Harry se giro y vio a Dumbledore, que habia llegado con casi todos los profesores. Pero al igual que los demás, al ver a la chica su semblante se volvió sorprendido, luego se giro al muro y vio la escritura.

-Prefectos, lleven a los alumnos a las salas comunes— dijo, y de inmediato los prefectos hicieron caso — Ustedes, Potter, Granger y Weasley, acompáñenme— dijo, mientras que con su varita, Dumbledore hacia levitar a la chica, al parecer iba a la enfermería.

Harry, Ron y Hermione le siguieron de inmediato, al igual que McGonagall, Lockhart y Snape. Nadie dijo nada en el camino, pero Harry se reprendía por haber sido tan tonto como para pensar que las victimas serian las mismas. Era más que obvio. Una victima nueva, nuevos petrificados.

Llegaron a la enfermería, entraron y Madame Pomfrey se escandalizo al ver a la chica, Dumbledore y ella pusieron a la chica en una de las camas, y comenzaron a revisarla.

-Esperen aquí— les dijo McGonagall seria, y luego fue junto a Snape a ver a la chica. Lockhart estaba con ellos, dándoles vueltas y vueltas diciendo de todas sus hazañas y mencionando hechizos de nombres estupidos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento en una de las camas vacías. Ron y Hermione miraban tensamente a Harry, pero él ni los miraba, sólo veía a la pobre chica en la cama. Su rostro estaba muy afligido, y por eso sus amigos no le preguntaron nada. Era obvio que estaba más afectado que todos ahí.

Y para Harry debía ser así. Era su culpa no haber podido detener el ataque. Era una suerte que no hubiese muerto. Una suerte.

-No esta muerta, esta petrificada— dijo Dumbledore después de un rato. Y todos se giraron a ver a los chicos.

Hermione y Ron se tensaron, y Harry bajo la cabeza con pesar. Se sentía responsable de todo eso.

-¿Podrían explicar que hacían en el segundo piso?— pregunto Snape mirando a Harry en particular, era obvio que su gesto de arrepentimiento lo habia delatado como responsable.

-Si, profesor Snape— dijo Harry en voz baja, pero audible, se le escucho muy dolido, como si un familiar suyo hubiese muerto— Fuimos a la fiesta de muerte de Sir Nicolás...- comenzó a explicar Harry, y Hermione y Ron lo apoyaban diciendo— Si, es verdad!— ó— Muchos fantasmas nos vieron! Pregúntenles!—

-¿Por qué no se unieron a la fiesta después?— pregunto Snape serio.

-No teníamos hambre señor, comimos antes de ir al banquete!— dijo Ron de inmediato, Snape le miro con desprecio, era obvio que no se lo habia preguntado a él, sino a Harry.

-Es verdad señor, comimos antes de ir con Sir Nick— dijo Harry mirando por primera vez a Snape y a los demás profesores. Dumbledore le miraba especialmente.

-¿Y por que subieron al segundo piso?— pregunto Snape. Ron y Hermione miaron a su amigo con tención.

Pero Harry puso una expresión dolida de nuevo, y bajo la miraba, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. Debía decirles algo. Pero en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Director! Director!— grito el Flitwick entrando.

-¿Qué sucede profesor?— pregunto Dumbledore serio.

-Encontramos a alguien más en la Sala de Trofeos! Encontramos a un chico! Es Víctor Pincel! Es de mi casa señor!— grito Flitwick, y tras él entro la maestra Sprout, quien traía levitando a un chico de pelo negro y anteojos. También estaba petrificado.

-¿Cómo?— dijo Dumbledore sorprendido— Póngalo en la cama!—

-AH! Es Mae Micent!— dijo Flitwick— Es de mi casa!—

Dumbledore, así como los demás maestro se miraron sorprendidos. 2 alumnos en una sola noche.

-Minerva, ve con los maestros y diles que busquen en todo el castillo, el joven Pincel era prefecto, seguramente estaba asiendo su ronda, así que quizás caiga más alumnos por el castillo, por favor busquen bien, pide ayuda a los cuadros y a los fantasmas— dijo Dumbledore.

-De inmediato Albus— dijo McGonagall y salio de la enfermería.

-Director, si me permite decirlo, creo que Potter, así como sus amigos, estaban en el lugar menos adecuado, en el momento menos oportuno— dijo Snape serio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es verdad Severus, inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario— dijo Dumbledore— Pueden irse—

Ron y Hermione se pararon de inmediato, pero Harry lo hizo sin mucho ánimo.

-Director, profesor Snape…-- dijo durativo Harry.

-¿Si Potter?— dijo Snape serio.

-Lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento…-- dijo Harry con su rostro casi destrozado. Snape y Dumbledore se miraron extrañados, pero Dumbledore sonrió con calidez.

-Ve a dormir Harry, es tarde— le dijo con calma el director.

-Si señor— dijo Harry, y siguió a sus amigos fuera de la enfermería.

Una vez se alejaron lo suficiente, y viendo que nadie estaba cerca, Hermione hablo.

-Harry, ¿Qué fue todo eso?— dijo seria.

-Si, echaste a correr… eso fue extraño— le dijo Ron.

-Lo sé…- dijo Harry sin mirarlos.

-Harry ¿Y la brújula? ¿Sabias que iba a hacer eso?—

-No- mintió.

-¿Entonces por que corriste?— le pregunto Ron.

-Sentí peligro cuando la toque, sentí que alguien necesitaba ayuda con mucha fuerza— mintió de nuevo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. No entendían nada. Y Harry esperaba que así fuera, no quería dar más explicaciones. 2 chicos habían sido petrificados, y todo por su culpa.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir— dijo Harry mirándolos con una triste sonrisa.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana— dijo Hermione.

-Claro, cuando los deje en su sala común— dijo Harry de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas avenir con nosotros?— dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Si ya hubo dos ataques, seguro habrá más, y no pienso dejar que nada malo les pase, así que vamos, detonas formas ya se donde esta su sala común— dijo Harry serio, y tomo de las manos a Ron y Hermione, para apurar el paso de inmediato a la torre de Gryfindor.

-Harry! ¿Estas loco? En ese caso serias tú a quien debiéramos dejar! Tú regresaras sólo a Slytherin!— le dijo Ron dejándose arrastrar.

-¿No escuchaste a Malfoy, Ron?— le dijo Harry— Esta buscando a los hijos de muggles! Hermione es quien corre más peligro ahora! Si vamos tu y yo tendremos más oportunidad de protegerla— le dijo molesto.

-Oh, Harry!— chillo Hermione conmovida y sonriendo con cariño— Eso es muy lindo de tu parte!— le dijo y le abrazo.

-Oh, rayos, nos la vivimos de abrazos— dijo Ron.

Harry dejo a Hermione y Ron frente al cuarto de la Dama Gorda, y hasta que les vio entrar se fue, pero antes de eso saco la brújula, si esta detectaba al basilisco, se iría a buscarle él sólo de ser necesario.

Pero apenas doblo el pasillo y se topo con McGonagall.

-Buenas noches Potter— le dijo sonriendo.

-Ah, profesora, puedo explicar por que estoy aquí!— dijo Harry de inmediato.

-No es necesario Potter, los seguí desde la enfermería— dijo sonriendo y Harry se sonrojo.

-Fue muy dulce de tu parte ver que tus amigos llegaran a salvo, veo que te preocupas mucho por ellos— dijo la maestra de transformaciones sonriendo con cariño.

-Son mis amigos… los quiero mucho, y si algo les pasara… yo, yo no que haría— dijo Harry mirando su brújula.

-¿Qué es eso?— pregunto McGonagall.

-Es una brújula, esta rota, pero es un obsequio de Tío Vernon, dijo que me traería suerte… me agrada verla— sonrió Harry.

-¿Tú tío te lo regalo?— dijo claramente sorprendida. McGonagall ya habia visto a los Dursley la vez que dejaron a Harry en su puerta, y no le parecieron la mejor familia, así que un regalo de su parte era como ver a Snape repartiendo dulces.

-Em, bueno Potter, vamos, lo llevare a su sala común— dijo McGonagall seria, y Harry le siguió.

Caminaron hasta las mazmorras, y una ves en el muro de entrada a Slytherin, McGonagall sonrió.

-Eres un buen chico Potter, el mejor Slytherin que he visto en mi vida— dijo, pero añadió con una sonrisa traviesa— Aun que eso no significa que no hubiese preferido que estuvieras en Gryfindor—

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, y dijo la contraseña— Hasta mañana profesora McGonagall— dijo, y entro por el muro.

-Hasta mañana Potter, que descanses— sonrió la jefa de Gryfindor.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Pasaron casi 2 semanas, y todos hablaban del incidente, y tal y como Harry esperaba, todos lo señalaban como el posible heredero de Slytherin.

¿Por qué? Bueno, quizás habia tenido que ver que TODO Slytherin pensaba eso, ya que Harry había encontrado a la primera victima.

-¿Crees que fue casualidad que Potter lo encontrara?—

-¿Entonces Cómo crees que venció a Quien-tú-sabes?—

-Sólo míralo! Él es el heredero!—

Eran algunos de las cosas que decían los de Slytherin. Aun que todos sabían que Harry defendía a los hijos de muggles, ya que Fred y George se habían encargado de enterar a todo mundo de lo que habia pasado con Draco en el campo de Quidditch, ahora todos decían con mayor énfasis:

-Estaba fingiendo! Es obvio que no podría matar a nadie con calma, si ya lo tenían fichado por ser violento!—

-Aparenta lo que no es para poder actuar en las sombras! Sino mira lo que le hacia a Lockhart!—

Y cosas como esas se esparcían por todo el castillo.

Cada vez que Harry caminaba por algún lugar, todos los Slytherin le aplaudían, y varios de las demás casa corrían asustados.

Lo único que le alegraba es que Fred y George se lo habían tomado a broma de nuevo, y cuando le veían gritaban como colegialas, y fingían desmayarse. Eso, o le hacían de sus guardias a su paso.

-Permiso, permiso, el heredero esta en camino, autógrafos el final por favor—

Aun que Percy no se lo tomaba a bien.

-Déjense de estas tonterías!—

-Lo sentimos Percy, pero Harry tiene prisa—

Fuera de eso, Harry habia tenido que dejar de desayunar en la mesa de Gryfindor, cada vez que se acercaba todos ponían cara de pánico, así que ya no se les acercaba.

-Así esta mejor Potter, estas regresando a donde perteneces— le dijo Draco comiendo un tostada.

-Vaya, que bien— dijo Harry sin ganas, mientras tomaba un café, extrañaba conversar con sus amigos, era una pena que ninguno de ellos se acercara a comer a Slytherin. Aun que tampoco los juzgaba por ello.

-Mira todo esto por el lado bueno Potter— le dijo Draco sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Cuál?— le dijo Harry sin ánimo.

-Ya has visto que los Gryfindor no valen la pena, sólo míralos! Te rehúyen y te juzgan, aun que no hay pruebas de ello!— dijo Draco lo suficiente mente alto como para que todos, que desayunaban en silencio, le escucharan— Además, siempre eras tú el que los buscaba, y mira, ahora que los necesitas te han dejado!— añadió con burla.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a sus amigos. Ron estaba furioso, al igual que Hermione. Fred y George tampoco se veían muy felices. Percy parecía ofendido, Ginny estaba con la cabeza gacha, Neville igual, incluso muchos de otras casas bajaron la mirada con pena.

Harry miro a la mesa de profesores, Hagrid se veía muy molesto, McGonagall igual o peor, muchos de los maestros se veían avergonzados de sus alumnos, Snape en cambio parecía cómodo y complacido con esa declaración. Dumbledore sólo le sonreía con calma.

A Harry eso no le importo mucho, sólo pensaba en esos 2 chicos que habían sido petrificados por su culpa. Bajo la mirada con pesar y se levanto de la mesa.

-No tengo hambre, nos vemos— le dijo a Draco y salio del comedor.

Harry quería estar sólo un rato, así que cuando escucho a Ron y Hermione venir tras él, no les hizo caso, corrió a prisa y los perdió más adelante.

Salio por los jardines aprovechando que nadie lo vería entrar al Sauce Boxeador, y entro a la Casa de los Gritos.

Ahí volvió a su forma adulta, y por seguridad escondió el color de sus ojos y su cicatriz. Transformo un viejo cuadro en una silla-mecedora, y se dejo caer.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos su esposa, sus hijos, sus amigos… todos…« Mi familia…»

«Como les extraño» pensaba Harry mirando el techo de la casa.

«¿Cómo estarán? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Qué es de mis hijos? ¿Pudieron Hermione o Ron enterrar a Ginny? ¿Qué es de ellos ahora? »

Los pensamientos de Harry le traicionaban, trayéndole todo el remordimiento que habia tratado de controlar.

« Debo mantener la calma, debo seguir con esto. No me iré de Hogwarts hasta haber acabado con ese diario, y el año que viene, quizás sea mejor no regresar, y quizás seria mejor irme a acabar con los horrocruxes de Voldemort, antes de que Dumbledore muera por el anillo de Solvoro»

Harry suspiro, y saco la brújula que habia hechizado, no podía correr el mismo riesgo de que vieran la luz de nuevo.

Estuvo haciéndole varios nuevos encantamientos, y comprobándolos.

Al final, logro que la brújula le diera un mapa exacto de Hogwarts, tal como el Mapa del Merodeador de su padre. Para James, Sirius y Remus habia sido una gran hazaña a su edad, habían conseguido un gran hechizo entre los tres. Pero Harry, lo habia conseguido él sólo, ya tenia la suficiente experiencia como para hacerlo.

Harry miro por el mapa, que era traslucido y de un intenso color azul eléctrico, habia varios puntos, con un nombre cada uno, estaban en letras naranjas y se podían identificar claramente. Se veían todos los salones, dormitorios, baños, y hasta los pasajes secretos de Hogwarts, Harry ya los conocía todos, así que sólo paso su conocimiento a la brújula, y un hechizo de reconocimiento se encargo de marcarle el nombre de los alumnos.

Harry se enfoco en el baño de Mirtle, no le importaba perderse todo el día, si con eso conseguía ver quien era.

Así que se sentó de nuevo en su mecedora, y miro el mapa que el ofrecía la brújula. Esperando que la victima de Ryddle apareciera.

Pero no sirvió de nada.

Perdió casi todo él día, e incluso puso en la brújula la orden de buscar el basilisco. Y para su sorpresa, la brújula le marco el pasaje que estaba debajo de los lavabos. El largo túnel con todas sus bifurcaciones, y en la bases de todo, a casi 10 kilómetros por debajo de Hogwarts, estaba la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba— sonrió Harry emocionado, mirando a la enorme serpiente dentro, como un pequeño gusanito en una cámara rectangular, con varios túneles a su alrededor.

-Si el basilisco sigue ahí, eso significa que no tendré que preocuparme— sonrió Harry— Tendré que ponerle una alarma a esta cosa— sonrió más animado que de costumbre.

-Como diría Dumbledore, "La magia siempre se abre el camino"— sonrió Harry y se guardo la brújula en el bolsillo. Regreso a su aspecto infantil, y dejo todo como estaba. Salio del Sauce Boxeador y miro que ya estaba anocheciendo, el atardecer ya se veía en el horizonte.

Harry se toco el bolsillo, sonrió al ver que su brújula no vibraba (Esa era la alarma que le puso).

Si el basilisco salía de la cámara, su brújula lo sabría, y Harry podría ver donde estaba para detenerlo.

Harry entro al castillo con más ilusión que antes, su mal humor y tristeza se habían esfumado, se sentía de maravilla, pronto la imagen de su vida feliz con su familia le lleno con gran emoción. Ya no parecía algo tan lejos.

Se sentó en una ventana, y miro el cielo, esperando a que llegara la hora de la cena, se sentía muy emocionado, ya planeaba como detener al basilisco. Todo estaba mejor ahora. Mucho mejor.

-POTTER!!-

Harry casi se cae de la ventana del susto, se giro sobresaltado, y vio a McGonagall venir hacia él hecha una cabra.

-P-profesora!— dijo Harry sorprendido.

-POTTER! POTTER!— le gritaba furiosa— ¿SABE CUANTO LO HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO? ¿TIENE ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE HEMOS PASADO AL VER QUE NO APARECIA POR NINGUN LADO? NO FUE A CLASES Y NO APARECIA!— Harry retrocedió unos pasos asustado.

-HUBO UN NUEVO ATAQUE DESPUES DEL DESAYUNO! Y USTED SEGUIA SIN APARECER! PENSABAMOS QUE ESTABA EN PELIGRO! QUE QUIZAS FUE PETRIFICADO TAMBIEN!— gritaba furiosa, pero Harry ya no estaba asustado.

-¿Hubo un nuevo ataque?— dijo Harry sorprendido.

-SI! Suspendimos las clases, todos sus compañeros están ahora en sus respectivas salas comunes!— le dijo molesta.

« Después del desayuno Eso paso cuando estaba corrigiendo la brújula! Por eso no supe cuando sucedió, la tenia apagada!» se dijo Harry sorprendido de su torpeza.

-¿Esta bien? ¿A quien atacaron?— pregunto Harry preocupado. McGonagall noto la preocupación en su voz, así que se calmo un poco y se aclaro la garganta— Esta bien, fue un chico de Hufflepuff, esta en al enfermería ahora— le dijo seria.

-Ya veo…-- dijo Harry con pesar, un nuevo ataque habia pasado mientras él perdía el tiempo de nuevo.

-Potter— le llamo McGonagall.

-¿Si, profesora?— le dijo mirándola algo afligido.

-Escuche lo que dijo Malfoy, no le preste a tención, somos mucho más los que pensamos que eres un gran chico, y estoy segura que tú no has hecho nada de esto— le dijo sonriendo— Después de lo que vi ayer, como insististe en proteger a tus amigos, es obvio que nunca le harías daño a nadie… además, escuche como golpeaste al joven Malfoy— dijo sonriendo con picardía— Es lago que no apruebo, pero no puedo decir que no lo entienda— sonrió ella, y Harry también.

-Gracias profesora—

Y en eso vieron precisamente a Snape aparecer por el pasillo.

Fue algo gracioso para Harry, Snape parecía que los iba a pasar de largo, pero apenas los miro de reojo se paro en seco, lo miro sorprendido, y a grandes zancadas llego con ellos.

-Potter— dijo con una voz fría, que a Harry le sonó muy aliviada— Gracias por encontrarlo Minerva, yo me encargare del joven Potter ahora— dijo serio.

-Adelante Severus, nos veremos Potter— dijo la jefa de Gryfindor y se retiro.

Snape la siguió con la mirada hasta que doblo en un pasillo. Luego miro a Harry con su penetrante mirada, y este quiso desaparecer ahí mismo.

-Potter— dijo Snape cruzándose de brazos con la peor de sus miradas.

-Lo siento Profesor!— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Harry.

-Sentirlo es poco en estos momentos, hemos estado revisando el castillo de arriba abajo, hubo un nuevo ataque y pensábamos lo peor al no encontrarlo— dijo Snape serio.

-Si, yo, yo lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar— le dijo Harry— Me… ¿Me va a quitar puntos señor?—

Snape alzo una ceja. Harry adivino que Snape nunca habia contemplado esa idea. Primero muerto antes que quitarle puntos a su propia casa, de eso Harry estaba seguro.

-Por supuesto que no Potter, ahora hágame el favor de seguirme hasta la sala común, y no se separe de mi, llevo horas buscándolo por todos lados— dijo fríamente Snape. Y Harry lo siguió de inmediato.

Snape dejo a Harry en la sala común, y luego se fue, Harry estuvo seguro que Snape se veía muy aliviado ahora que lo dejaba en un lugar seguro.

Entro, y todos los Slytherin, que estaban cenando dentro le miraron de inmediato.

-Potter, ¿Dónde estabas?— le sonrió Draco acercándose a él.

-En las cocinas con los elfos, no tuve ganas de ir a clases— le dijo Harry como si nada, y pasó de largo a todos, y se fue a dormir.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, ya que, como no podía desayunar con sus amigos, no valía la pena levantarse tan temprano.

Se levanto un poco antes de Crabbe, y salio sin prisas al Gran Comedor. Tomo asiento y vio que Draco ya estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días Potter— le sonrió.

-Hola Malfoy— le dijo Harry sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Aun estas dolido por tus amigos los traidores?— le sonrió con malicia.

-Déjame en paz, sólo quiero desayunar— le dijo Harry molesto, y Draco soltó una risilla burlona.

-Ejem! Disculpen, ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?-

Harry, Draco, y todos los Slytherin que estaban en ese momento casi se atragantan con su desayuno.

Frente a ellos estaban Hermione (Encabezando) Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Lee Jordan y Justin. Estaban muy sonrientes.

Harry casi se tira su café en las piernas.

-Hice una pregunta— dijo Hermione.

Harry se paro de un salto y sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas— CLARO QUE SI!— grito a todo pulmón y toda la escuela les miro con la boca abierta.

¿Gryfindor comiendo con Slytherin? Era insólito. Sicótico. La locura.

-Gracias— dijo Hermione, y todos los Gryfindor se sentaron junto a Harry, y frente a él.

-¿Me pasas la mermelada Malfoy?— sonrió Hermione a este, que tenia la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Era una cara de horror perfecta. Pero luego reacciono, y se puso de un rojo furioso, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al ver la cara de Harry con una terrible mirada fría y llena de furia contenida, mejor se callo.

-Toma— le dijo a Hermione de mala gana, le paso la mermelada y de inmediato se fue de la mesa, seguido de Grabe, Goyle y varios Slytherin más.

Los pocos que se quedaron se juntaron con Harry y los Gryfindor, se les veía muy curioso, como si estuviesen apunto de poner a prueba un hechizo muy difícil.

-Vaya, así que desde aquí se ve nuestra mesa— sonrió Fred— EY! Percy! Ven acá!— le dijo a su hermano, que solo se cubrió la cara con vergüenza.

-Es raro estar aquí— dijo Lee Jordan mirando la mesa— Esto es caoba? La de nosotros de de pino!— dijo indignado.

-Y los cubiertos son de plata!— dijo Seamus – Nosotros tenemos de imitación—

-Oigan, aquí esta le mejor comida! Tienen pavo!— dijo Ron mirando todo.

-Claro, esta es la mesa de Slytherin— sonrió un chico de color, a quien Harry descubrió como Blaise Zabini— Es raro verles por aquí Gryfindor's— dijo divertido.

-Vaya, mira Fred, otro Slytherin que sonríe! Seguro que seguimos aquí en Hogwarts?— sonrió George.

-Que curioso, yo diría lo mismo, saben hablar!— sonrió Blaise.

-Potter, esto es muy extraño— dijo un chico parecido un poco a Neville, era algo rellenito, de pelo negro bien peinado, pero de aspecto más aseadi, no tan descuidado como el de Neville, parecía estar evaluando la situación. Harry lo reconoció como Theodore Nott— Pero seguro será interesante— dijo como si nada— ¿Me pasas la salsa?— dijo refiriéndose a George, que era a quien tenia al lado.

-Claro, toma— le sonrió este.

-Vaya, no todos en Slytherin son como Malfoy— dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Eso duele— sonrió Harry.

-No, no lo decía por ti Harry!— dijo Ron sonrojándose— Lo decía por la mala fama que tiene… ya sabes, con todo eso de Quien-tú-sabes—

-Descuida Ron, me alegra que estén aquí— les sonrió Harry.

-De nada, siempre vienes con nosotros, ya era hora de venir contigo— sonrió Hermione comiendo un poc— OH! Esto esta delicioso!— dijo de repente.

-Es verdad! ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos de esta comida?— dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Se los dije, es por que están en slytherin— sonrió Blaise.

-Que modestia— dijo Theodore sonriendo.

-Ah, también gracias a ustedes por no irse— les sonrió Harry, mirando a los Slytherin que quedaban, habia varias chicas y chicos.

-Ey, siempre es bueno ver nuevas caras— dijo una chica rubia muy atractiva, mirando a Fred— Y sin son guapos mejor— le dijo y le guiño un ojo. Fred le sonrió como un tonto por un segundo.

-Um— dijo una chica de aspecto agresivo, con la mandíbula cuadrada. Era Millicent Bulstroede. Quien parecía no entender mucho de todo, pero que tampoco parecía molestarle.

Harry miro a las demás mesas, y noto como varios alumnos miraban con asombro como habia alumnos, aparte de Harry, que si se llevaban bien con los de Gryfindor.

Harry miro a la mesa de profesores, y vio a Dumbledore sonriendo muy divertido, McGonagall se notaba sorprendida, pero igual sonreía, Hagrid parecía igual pillado por sorpresa pero sonreía. Snape estaba con una ceja alzada, pero con una mueca de disgusto.

Harry suponía que después de eso Snape no iba a estar muy feliz, pero en realidad no le importo, sólo estaba muy agradecido de tener a sus amigos con él.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Una semana más tarde, Herry estaba con Ron en la biblioteca, estaban haciendo una tarea de Historia de la Magia, Hermione, como su ponía Harry, estaba buscando como loca algún ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts.

Pero al no encontrarlo, tuvo que preguntarle al único profesor fantasma del castillo, el maestro Binns, quien daba Historia de la Magia.

Y como recordaba Harry, se hizo un gran revuelo cuando descubrieron que la Cámara de los Secretos fue hecha por Salazar Slytherin, fundador de la casa mather que lleva su nombre.

Al salir del salón, Ron estaba muy molesto.

-No te ofendas Harry, pero siempre supe que esto de las tonterías de la sangre era muy viejo, pero nunca pensé que Slytherin lo apoyara de esa forma!— le dijo Ron— De yo haber estado ahí, me hubiese regresado a casa!— añadió, y Hermione asintió de acuerdo con él.

-Tal vez, pero no creo que eso sea muy cierto— dijo Harry con calma.

-Harry! Sabemos que es tu casa, pero no la defiendas ahora que has sabido la verdad!— le dijo Hermione.

-Es cierto Harry, al menos reconoce que Slytherin era un idiota!— le dijo Ron.

-Tal vez, pero yo creo que lo pensó mejor, que se arrepintió— sonrió Harry.

-¿Por qué dices eso?— le dijo ron mas molesto.

-Por que mi madre era lo que llaman una sangre sucia, y mi padre un mago de sangre pura— dijo Harry con calma.

-Si, ¿Y?— dijo Ron.

-Que eso convierte a mi padre en un traidor a la sangre ¿No?—

-Um, si es verdad— dijo Hermione pensándolo.

-¿Y eso que?— dijo Ron exasperado.

-Que si Slytherin se hubiese puesto firme con sus convicciones, sólo aceptaría hijos de las familias que no hubiesen manchado su honor casándose con un hijo de muggles— dijo Harry con calma— Dicen que Slytherin peleo con Gryfindor y se fue, pero también dicen que regreso, nadie lo sabe, pero sólo se que los hijos de matrimonios traidores a la sangre, como yo, podemos estar en Slytherin… Creo que fue su forma de decirle a Gryfindor, "Lo siento"— sonrió Harry.

Ron lo miro sorprendido, y lo pensó mejor.

-Um… creo que tienes razón…- dijo Ron algo apenado por lo que habia dicho— Para gente como Malfoy, obsesionado con la sangre, tener un pariente de sangre pura casado con un hijo de muggles es atroz, es la peor vergüenza, y sus hijos por lo mismo, reciben un trato mucho peor— admitió.

-¿Vez? Yo si creo que Slytherin se arrepintió— sonrió Harry.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro Harry?— le pregunto Hermione sonriendo.

-Por que, el arrepentimiento, es una prueba viva de que todos somos buenas personas, y que podemos mejorar— sonrió Harry.

-Que lindo Harry— sonrió Hermione.

-Muy poético diría yo— dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Ah! Miren eso!— dijo Hermione, y señalo un hilera de arañas feas y peludas, saliendo por la ventana. Ron puso cara de repulsión, y Hermione se entero de su pequeño secreto. Su aracnofobía.

Harry por su lado miraba a las arañas, y pensaba cuando vería al basilisco de nuevo.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Pronto, entre pláticas, Hermione y Ron le decían a Harry que ellos pensaban que Draco era el heredero de Slytherin. Pero Harry les dijo que no podía ser, ya que Draco era muy tonto.

Pero noto divertido que Hermione y Ron parecían convencidos de que Draco lo era. Y se preguntaba si le dirían sobre la poción Multijugos.

Pero fuera de eso, había una nueva sorpresa, y era que ahora Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Lee Jordan, Neville, Seamus y Justin, solían comer seguido en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a Harry, Blaise, Theodore, Millicent, y todos los demás chicos de Slytherin que no les habían hecho el feo. Entre ellos estaban Flint y casi todo el equipo de Slytherin, Harry supuso que quizás querrían sacarles algo de las jugadas de Wood.

Y Harry supuso que quizás por eso, era que ahora también Wood y el resto del equipo de Gryfindor se les habia unido en el desayuno. Las peleas de Wood y Flin eran muy divertidas a esas horas.

-No espero que tu sepas como dar un nudo de Wrowsky con una tormenta de verano!— le decía Wood.

-Pues no creo que tu sepas como volar por el campo con una jugada de Silvert Warts!— le decía Flint.

-Parecen un matrimonio— sonrío Blaise.

-Y uno muy feo— lo apoyaron los gemelos.

-CALLENCE!!- les gritaron ambos capitanes.

-Si no se llevaran tan mal diría que son amigos— dijo Ron mirando como ambos capitanes volvían a hablar de Quidditch.

Pero para Draco y los Slytherin que estaban de su lado, eso era repulsivo, asqueroso y profano. Y era por eso que la mesa de Slytherin estaba ahora dividida en 2 partes.

De un lado Harry con su grupo, y del otro Draco con los suyos.

Harry por su lado, no podía creer como estaba cambiando todo. Sólo esperaba que fuera para bien.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Pronto llego el partido de Slytherin contra Gryfindor.

-Espero un buen partido de tu parte Flint— el dijo Wood molesto.

-Pues yo espero que al menos seas un reto— le dijo Flint molesto también.

-Basta ambos, espero un juego decente! Empiecen ya!— dijo Madame Hooch y lanzo el pitido de inicio.

El partido comenzó y Harry estaba buscando al snitch.

-Ah, hola Ángela, espero que tengas suerte— le sonrió Harry cuando paso junto a ella.

-Igual Potter, suerte!— le sonrió ella, y siguió buscando de su lado.

Harry estaba buscando la snitch, antes de que Dobby le lanzara la bludger loca.

Pero en eso, sin previó aviso algo negro le paso zumbando.

-Oh, no!— dijo Harry y comenzó a evitar la bludger rápidamente. Pero hubo un momento en que casi lo derriba.

-Cuidado Potter!— le dijo Evan Ivert, uno de los golpeadores, quitándole la bludger, pero de inmediato esta como un bumerang regreso hacia Harry.

-¿Pero que rayos le pasa a esta cosa?— grito Icerg Zacar, el otro golpeador del equipo, quien tuvo que unirse a Evan Ivert para auxiliar a Harry.

-Esta… cosa… esta... loca!— decía entre golpes a la bludger que no paraba de regresar.

-Necesitamos pedir tiempo!— dijo Icerg Zacar buscando a Flint, pero en eso, la bludger le dio en la espalda y lo tiro de la escoba.

Se escucho un gran grito por parte de Slytherin, sólo opacado por el de sorpresa, cuando Harry grito— ACCIO ICERG!!— este regreso hacia Harry, y él como pudo lo subió a su escoba.

-TIEMPO! PIDE TIEMPO FLINT!!— grito Evan Ivert como loco. Pero la bludger regreso y lo golpeo tan duro que él también cayo.

Harry grito de nuevo – ACCIO EVAN!!— y este regreso a Harry, lo sujeto como pudo, pero vio con horror como la bludger regresaba.

Un nuevo grito de sorpresa se escucho entre las gradas. Y eso fue por que Fred y George vinieron al rescate de los Slytherin. Nadie lo creía.

-Harry! Bajaremos! No te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos de ustedes!— le dijo George golpeando a la bludger.

Pero en eso, ya no sólo era una pelota, sino 2. Ambas pelotas comenzaron a atacar a Harry, Fred y George ahora ya no podían moverse, Herry tenía que cuidar a sus compañeros, a los cuales apenas podía sujetar solo. Y por lo que veía los gemelos no pondrían mantener la protección por mucho tiempo.

-Madame Hooch! Madame Hooch! Haga algo!— gritaban los de Slytherin y Gryfindor, ya que nadie podía acercarse.

-Malfoy! Ve por el profesor Snape! Ve por él!— le grito Flint— Necesitan ayuda! Rápido!—

-SI!— dijo este y bajo de inmediato.

-¿Qué haremos!— grito Ángela— No podemos acercarnos!— dijo Ron molesto por la impotencia que sentía.

En eso Wood bajo al campo, y tomo los bates de Icerg y Evan, y subió de nuevo.

-Que alguien me ayude! Necesitamos ayudar a Fred y George!— dijo Wood, y Flint se le acerco de inmediato.

-Dame eso Wood! Tú golpeas como niña!— le dijo, tomo un bate y fue hacia los gemelos.

-QUE DIJISTE FLINT IMBECIL!?— le espeto Wood molesto siguiéndolo.

Ahora entre Wood, Flint y los gemelos, trataban de ayudar a Harry, pero las bludger se volvieron mas feroces en su ataque, y de nuevo no podían moverse.

Harry entendió que debía hacer algo.

-Icerg! Evan! ¿Pueden sujetarse a la escoba sin mi?— les pregunto, estos asintieron adoloridos.

-Harry! ¿Qué vas a hacer?— le grito Flint.

-Me buscan a mi! Debo apartarme de ustedes para que lleven a Icerg y a Evan a la enfermería!—

-Estas loco? Eso es una estupidez! Ni siquiera puedes moverte!— le dijo Wood golpeando a una bludger.

Pero sin previo aviso, todos vieron como Harry se dejo caer. Un grito se escucho desde las tribunas al seguir con la vista a Harry caer directo al campo.

Y tal y como dijo Harry, las bludger los siguieron, en plena caída, esta lo golpearon directo en el estomago, haciendo que Harry dejara de caer verticalmente, y ahora lo hiciera horizontalmente hasta golpearse con el suelo.

Reboto 2 veces antes de caer al fin de cara al suelo. Harry sentía como todo su cuerpo le punzaba.

Se giro como pudo boca arriba (notando su brazo derecho, unas costillas y su rodilla rotas), y noto a la dorada snitch sobre su cara, como un mosquito. Harry la atrapo rápidamente y se desmayo.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo poco después.

-No, usted no!— dijo al ver a Lockhart frente a él.

-Vaya, parece que esta muy sorprendido, le da gusto verme— sonrió Lockhart.

-Estas bien Potter?— dijo Wood serio, que estaba junto con los gemelos, Ron, Flint, y el resto del equipo de Slytherin y de Gryfindor.

-Harry! Harry! ¿Me reconoces? ¿Estas bien?— ese era Hagrid, estaba por encima de todos mirándolo preocupado.

-Potter, no se mueva, lo llevaremos a la enfermería— Harry vio a su derecha a Snape, se veía serio y frío como siempre, pero Harry noto que miraba a su cuerpo. Así que sintiendo curiosidad, bajo su mirada para ver que veía Snape… y vio con horror que su rodilla estaba rota… pero con el hueso por fiera de la piel, una gran cantidad de sangre salía de ella

-Oh! Espera Harry, yo te curare!— sonrió Lockhart y saco su varita.

**-NO!—** grito Harry, y su primer impulso fue darle una buena patada en la nariz.

-Bueno, eso responde a la pregunta de si esta bien— sonrió Fred, al ver a Lockhart desmayado y con su nariz rota. Aun que se lo pensó mejor al ver como Harry empezaba a escupir sangre por la boca.

-Harry! HARRY!— chillaba Hagrid asustado.

-Esta bien Hagrid, sólo que esta pagando el precio por esa patada— dijo Snape, con una ligera sonrisa al ver a Lockhart en el suelo.

-Cofg, cofg, pues, cof, lo, ug, lo haría de nuevo!— dijo Harry entre jadeos.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry fue llevado a la enfermería de inmediato, y a lo lejos podía aun escuchar el victoreo de Slytherin. En lo personal, Harry pensaba que esa atrapada de la snitch era una burla. Muy fácil. Si, eso le molestaba, había sido muy fácil.

-Madame Pomfrey! Tenemos un herido— dijo Snape, quien era quien llevaba a Harry levitando, seguido de Flint, Wood, y todos los miembros de los equipos de Slytherin y Gyfindor.

Después de eso, para Harry paso todo muy rápido, lo pasaron a una cama, Madame Ponfrey lo reviso y depuse de murmurar algo de – Tontos juegos de quidditch, son un peligro— fue a traer una poción para Harry, que aun estaba muy aturdido por su dolor.

-Madame Pomfrey se encargara de todo, vayan a fuera, rápido— dijo Snape con su fría voz, y Harry escucho como todos se quejaban pero obedecían. Le pareció que alguien más entraba y dejaba a alguien vestido de verde jade en una cama. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir que era Lockhart. No lamentaba en absoluto haberle golpeado. De hecho, vería si tenia oportunidad más tarde.

Luego de eso, Harry fue muy bien curado por Madame Pomfrey, y esta le sugirió quedarse a dormir, ya que aun estaba agotado por el shock del golpe. Harry no vio problema en eso, y se recostó, y vio con algo de desagrado como más tarde, Lockhart salía de la enfermería como nuevo.

Harry se quedo dormido, pero despertó más tarde al sentir algo húmedo en la frente. Abrió los ojos y noto que era Dobby. Le había puesto un trapo húmedo en la frente para la fiebre.

-¿Dobby?— dijo con voz ronca, aun estaba casi dormido.

-Harry Potter, señor...— dijo Dobby algo apenado, cuando Harry le sonrió con calma.

-¿Las bludger eran tuyas?— dijo Harry con calma.

-Señor... Dobby sólo quería ayudarlo señor— chillo claramente arrepentido al ver a Harry muy magullado aun— Dobby sólo trataba de protegerlo—

-Lo se Dobby, se que sólo querías ayudarme— le sonrió Harry con calma— Y ya descubrí que eres el elfo de los Malfoy— dijo y Dobby dio un salto del susto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo Harry Potter lo a descubierto?— dijo el elfo claramente anonadado.

-Dobby... calma, se que has venido a ayudarme para evitar que la Cámara de los Secretos se abra y me ataque, pero ya todo esta bien Dobby, todo esta bien— le dijo Harry sonriendo, y un poco adolorido, le acaricio dulcemente la cabeza a Dobby. Este le miro sorprendido, y comenzó a llorar.

-A... A Dobby nunca le habían tratado con cariño— chillo Dobby sin parar de llorar.

-Si, creo que Lucius Malfoy no es el mejor amo— le sonrió Harry con cariño. Dobby negó muy triste, y se recostó sobre la cama, mientras Harry seguía acariciándolo suavemente.

-Harry Potter... es muy bueno...— susurro Dobby sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Como si al fin, después de una larga jornada, pudiera tener un descanso.

Pero en eso, varios pasos presurosos llenaron el lugar, Dobby se paro de un salto, y le sonrió a Harry y con un – Buenas noches Harry Potter— y un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció.

Harry se acomodo y se fingió dormido, pero entre abrió los ojos para ver como Dumbledore, McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey llegaban con un nuevo petrificado.

Harry la conocía. Era la prefecta de Ravenclaw. La novia de Percy.

-Esto es terrible Dumbledore— dijo McGonagall— ¿Qué puede significar todo esto?—

-Simple Minerva, la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta— dijo serio.

-No, ¿Pero quien pudo?— pregunto McGonagall asustada.

-La pregunta no es quien, sino como— dijo Dumbledore.

Harry cerro los ojos con pesar. Él ya sabia el cómo... sólo faltaba saber el quien.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooo

Harry despertó al siguiente día listo y sano. Desayuno unas hojuelas de avena con leche con Madame Pomfrey, y después de su visto bueno, salió disparado al comedor.

-Harry!— este sonrió al entrar al comedor, chicos y chicas de Slytherin (encabezados por Flint) y Gryfindor (liderados por Hermione y Ron) se acercaron a él.

-Harry! Estas bien!— le sonrió Hermione abrazándolo con emoción— Estábamos muy preocupados! Con esas bludger locas y todos tus golpes... ¿Y por que golpeaste a Lockhart?— chillo molesta.

-Oh Hermione! Déjale respirar— le dijo Ron algo de fastidio.

-Harry! Excelente atrapada! Aun es increíble que a pesar de la caída hayas logrado atrapar la snitch!— dijo Flint emocionado.

-Si, también nos da gusto verte sano— dijo Blaise.

-Si, eso también— dijo Flint – Pero que atrapada! Espero que sigas con ese animo en la final!— dijo emocionado.

-¿Escuchaste eso Wood? Esta tan loco como tú— sonrió George, y su capitán lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Esperen, ¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Lograron bajar a Icerg y a Evan?— pregunto Harry.

-Si, madame Pomfrey nos curo de inmediato Harry! En cuanto te lanzaste al vació, las bludger te siguieron y pudimos bajar— sonrió Evan, que se asomaba tras Flint.

-Aun que, muy a mi pesar, de no ser por los gemelos Weasley, no la hubiésemos contado— sonrió Icerg y miro a los gemelos, quines sonrían complacidos.

-Claro, supongo que les debemos las gracias— dijo Flint con una media sonrisa— Aunque su capitán golpee como niña—le dijo y Wood se le lanzo encima.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez— dijo Ron cansado.

-Déjalos, pronto ya no podrán seguir peleando— sonrió Harry, mirando a McGonagall venir furiosa a separarlos.

Pero Harry sonrió al notar que muchos de los Slytherin ya no peleaban con los Gryfindor. Y eso le alegraba más aun.

Las clases seguían su curso, y Harry escuchaba más como Hermione y Ron insistían en que Draco era el heredero de Slytherin.

-Es que debiste verlo Harry! Cuando se a enterado de todos los ataques se la a pasado luciéndose por toda la escuela, diciendo que pronto serán más sangre sucias los que caerán— le decía Hermione.

-Aun que claro, lo dice cuando tú no estas, para que no lo vayas a golpear— añadió Ron.

Pero Harry seguía diciéndoles que no era Draco, sino que alguien más. Alguien que quizás era controlado por el verdadero heredero de Slytherin. Lo cual fue un error.

-Sólo piénsenlo, si el heredero esta suelto, no le gustaría que lo atraparan, seria muy astuto, así que utilizaría a alguien más, así, sin importar lo que pasara, el quedaría a salvo— les decía Harry explicando su teoría— Draco es muy estúpido, presuntuoso sí, pero muy estúpido. Él no es el heredero—

-Creo que sólo estas protegiendo a tu casa!— le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Pero Hermione, sólo piénsalo—

-No Harry! En verdad actúas como si los protegieras!— le dijo Ron molesto. Y él y Hermione se fueron por su lado.

-Ay chicos...— dijo Harry suspirando con cansancio. En verdad ya estaba muy viejo para eso. Sabia que sus amigos estaban muy desesperados por encontrar al responsable, así que nos los jugaba, pero ya estaba arto de que no quisieran escuchar su teoría, la cual por cierto era la verdad.

Aun que era difícil sacarlos de su pensamiento, una vez se enteraron que Draco se quedaría para las navidades.

Unos días más tarde, Harry fue participe de cómo el caldero de Crabbe estallo en una gran explosión de fuegos artificiales. La poción Agrandadora se espacio por todos lados. Y Harry vio de reojo como Hermione entraba al herbario de Snape para robar lo que necesitaba. Harry sonrió divertido. Ellos habían seguido con sus ideales. Y eso le enorgullecía, pero a la vez le entristecía. Era duro para él no haber sido participe en ella.

Al día siguiente, el aviso del club de duelo estaba pegado en cada sala común.

Todos estaban aterrados por él ultimo ataque, así que fueron casi corriendo al gran comedor.

Harry camino a paso calmado, no tenia ninguna prisa. Ya sabia que Lockhart seria el tonto que diera la clase. Con suerte esta vez Snape le daba una buena paliza.

Pronto, todos entraron y vieron sobre la gran tarima a Lockhart, pavoneándose como de costumbre. Harry miro a Hermione y Ron más adelante, y fue con ellos.

-Hola chicos, veo que vinieron— sonrió Harry.

-Si, con todo esto, es bueno estar preparados— dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Ya quiero ver a Lockhart— dijo Hermione fascinada, Harry y Ron sólo bufaron con fastidio.

Y como Harry supuso, Snape se vatio con Lockhart, y lo mando a este volando al muro. Se golpeo de lleno y se quedo un rato tirado y viendo estrellitas.

Todo Slytherin ovacionaba a Snape, y Harry estaba entre ellos, gritando al lado de Hermione y Ron— Profesor Snape! Profesor Snape! Profesor Snape!— y hasta dejo salir unos fuegos artificiales de su varita de color verde, que tomaron la forma de serpiente en el techo. La ovación a Snape creció mucho más (gracias a Harry y sus fuegos artificiales) y el maestro de pociones bajo muy complacido de sus chicos. Tener un publico que te adora, hace sentirse muy bien... y más si de paso le partes el trasero a un idiota.

Y después de tal muestra de duelo (uno muy patético por parte de Lockhart) ambos profesores comenzaron a hacer parejas.

-Potter— llamo Snape y fue hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Si profesor?— sonrió Harry. Ron y Hermione en cambio lo vieron tensos, cuando Snape estaba sonriendo, eran malas noticias para Gyfindor.

-Usted con Malfoy, Weasley con Finegan, y Granger con Bulltroug— dijo Snape con una sonrisa algo perversa.

-Esta bien profesor— sonrió Harry, se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a Snape para empezar su duelo con Malfoy.

Solo que esta vez no fue la gran cosa. Harry termino ileso ya que uso puros Escudos. Draco estaba realmente molesto para ese momento.

Después de eso, Harry fue hacia Hermione, Millisent le había mandado una maldición esta vez (en lugar de estrangularla) y tenia un montón de verrugas por todo el cuerpo. Así que Harry deshizo el hechizo sin problemas (cosa que Snape no paso por alto) y fue con Ron, quien estaba aturdido un poco por un Expelarmus de Seamus.

-Um, creo que debo en enseñarles a parar los hechizos indeseables— dijo Lockhart mirando a todos los chicos en el suelo y con muchas heridas. Nadie se había desarmado, todos levantaron sus varitas a matar— Necesito 2 voluntarios—.

-¿Qué tal Potter y Malfoy?— dijo Snape— Ya que es obvio que son los de mi casa son los únicos que saben batirse en duelo— sonrió con superioridad, al ver que efectivamente, solo Slytherin estaba orgullosamente-más-o-menos de pie. En comparación de las otras casa, donde más de la mitad estaba rezagada en el suelo jadeando.

-Perfecto!— sonrió Lockhart, y Harry subió de un extremo y Draco del otro. Harry vio como Snape le decía algo a Draco en el oído. Harry ni se preocupo, y miraba con calma a Draco Malfoy, después de todo, sabia que Snape debía quedar bien con los Malfoy, y que en parte le tenia lastima al hijo de Lucius ¿Y quien no? Lucius quería tanto a su hijo como un vegetariano a un pedazo de carne.

-Harry, déjame instruirte en el arte del duelo— sonrió Lockhart a su lado, y Harry lo hizo caer de la tarima con una maldición que hacia los pies resbaladizos. Sonrió malignamente (y Snape y Draco con él) cuando escucho el golpe seco de Lockhart al caer. Seguido de un – Harry Potter! Vi eso y no me digas que no!— de parte de Hermione.

-Comiencen ya!— dijo Snape con voz fuerte y Draco inicio.

-Serpensortia!— dijo, y de su varita surgió una gran serpiente negra con sus filosos colmillos expuesto amenazadoramente. Harry alzo una ceja, en realidad esperaba algo más.

-Yo me encargo de eso! Déjemelo a mi!— sonrió Lockhart poniéndose de pie, gracias a Hermione que le quito la maldición.

-¿Qué? Esta loco deje a esa serpiente!— le dijo Harry, pero muy tarde, Lockhart ya había hecho levitar la serpiente unos 3 metros, y la había dejado caer. El reptil ahora estaba en verdad molesto y bajo de la tarima, y fue contra Flint-Fletcher de Hufflepuff. El chico se paralizo del miedo al tenerla frente a él con sus grandes colmillo, y muchos gritaron asustados.

-Oh mire lo que hizo idiota!— dijo Harry molesto, y enfrente de todos (en especial de la cara de sorpresa de Snape) bajo de la tarima, y con paso seguro tomo a la serpiente por la cola, esta se giro de inmediato y le enterró los colmillos en el brazo.

-AAAAAAAAAHH!!!— gritaron varios aterrados, pero Harry aprovecho para tomar a la serpiente de la cabeza y se la quito sin problemas. Después la hizo desaparecer, y tan practico como si tal fuera la cosa, Harry saco un frasco azulino de su túnica, lo bebió rápidamente, y miro su brazo. La herida ya estaba cerrando.

-Potter— Harry se giro y vio a Snape mirándolo tan serio y frío como acostumbraba.

-Descuide profesor, ya estoy bien, bebí poción de Enceno, hecho con la piedra de cabra— sonrió Harry.

-Esa es una poción que cura cualquier veneno— sonrió Snape satisfecho.

-Si, siempre cargo mi propio botiquín de emergencia— sonrió Harry— Nunca se sabe que pueda pasar, es bueno estar preparado para todo—

-Así es Potter— asintió Snape sonriendo por la comisura de sus labios. Se le veía muy complacido. Y para Harry eso valió oro.

La sesión de duelo termino, y Flint-Fletcher no dejaba de darle las gracias a Harry, de hecho, todos le aplaudían a Harry por lo que había hecho.

-Bueno, te vemos en el comedor Harry, nosotros tenemos que ir a ver algo— dijeron Hermione y Ron, y se fueron.

Harry ya sabia que estarían preparando la poción Multijugos. Pero si Hermione y Ron no querían decirle, él respetaría eso.

Harry iba hacia el comedor, cuando su brújula comenzó a vibrar. Harry miro a su alrededor, y se apresuro a entrar a alguna aula vacía. En cuanto encontró una saco la brújula y miro el mapa.

Un gusano de color naranja eléctrico estaba ahora cerca de la torre de Astronomía y el nombre que le acompañaba era él de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

Harry palideció. Si Ryddle estaba suelto…

Harry no pensó nada más, salió del aula y corrió hacia la torre de Astronomía a todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

No había tiempo de buscar a Hermione, no había tiempo de pedir ayuda. Debía detener a Ryddle.

Harry ya estaba en el segundo piso, pero no había nadie, saco la brújula y reviso el mapa. El basilisco y Riddle iban hacia alguien llamado... Colin Crew.

Harry apretó los dientes furioso, Colin estaba dos pasillos mas adelante. Debía ayudarlo.

Corrio rápidamente, giro en el primer pasillo, el segundo pasillo, y al girar para el tercero, vio a Colin, revisando su horario. Harry casi se siente aliviado, hasta que vio una silueta negra aparecer por el pasillo. Colin no lo veía por que estaba con su horario, Harry no lo penso más. Una inmensa sobra estaba apareciendo junto a la silueta negra.

-COLIN ABAJO!!— grito Harry, Colin apenas se giro a verlo y vio como un destello rojo le pasaba zumbando en el oído.

_KAPUM!_

Uno de los muros voló en pedazos por la fuerza del Expelarmus que Harry uso. Se levanto una gran nube de humo y escombros, pero Harry no perdió tiempo, corrió, paso de largo a un desconcertado Colin y miro donde antes estaba la silueta, del lado derecho del pasillo le pareció ver algo.

Corrió en esa dirección, y vio como un pedazo de túnica daba la vuelta. Harry apresuro el paso, pero apenas iba a dar la vuelta, algo verde, enorme y parecido a una cola, le dio de lleno en las costillas y lo estrello contra el muro. Harry cayo boca abajo, y apenas vio la cola del basilisco entrar por la cañería del techo. La silueta ya no estaba tampoco.

Harry trato de levantase, no tenía ninguna costilla rota, pero se sentía muy adolorido. Se puso de pie con un doloroso gemido, y se seco la sangre que le salía del labio inferior, se había mordido la lengua al chocar con el muro. Eso, y aparte estaba sangrando de la frente cuando se dio también con la pared.

-Ug... ya estoy viejo para esto, ya no soy un crío de 12...— gimió Harry sobándose la cabeza, le estaba dando una horrible jaqueca.

En eso, Harry escucho varias pisadas, y en un parpadeo McGonagall, junto a Colin y varios maestros, entre ellos Snape, aparecieron.

-Potter! ¿Qué ha pasado?— dijo McGonagall sorprendida.

Harry sonrió un poco adolorido— Ug... trataron... de atacar a ... Colin...— dijo apenas, mientras Colin estaba muy emocionado tomándole fotos.

-¿Vio algo Potter?— pregunto McGonagall seria.

-Eso creo... no estoy seguro— dijo Harry con algo de dolor.

-Vamos, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería y después a ver al director— dijo McGonagall.

A Harry le emociono la idea de volver a hablar con Dumbledore, así que se olvido de sus heridas— Esta bien—

Harry tuvo una parada rápida en la enfermería, y después de eso, la profesora McGonagall lo llevo a con Dumbledore.

Entraron por la gárgola, subieron por la escalera de caracol, y llegaron a las puertas principales de roble y oro, con manijas en forma de grifo.

Toco a la puerta, y esta se abrió.

-Espera aquí— le dijo McGonagall y salió del despacho.

Harry, quien ya tenia un aspecto normal, miro con nostalgia la oficina circular de Dumbledore, era tal y como la recordaba, con varios afiches ruidoso y de aspecto divertido. Aun lado, en un librero, estaba el viejo sombreo seleccionador, y del otro, esta Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, quien se veía todo viejo y carcomido. Harry sabia que pronto se volvería fuego, sólo para renacer de nuevo.

Y de hecho así fue. Un segundo después Fawkes se consumió en una llamarada. Harry miro sonriendo las cenizas.

-Te veras muy bien cuando salgas de ahí— sonrió Harrry.

-Y así será, una lastima que lo vieras en sus últimos días— Harry se giro y vio Dumbledore, sonriendo como siempre solía hacer, con esa gentileza única.

-Director...— dijo Harry sonriendo al verlo. Era realmente increíble para él estar ahí, de nuevo, juntos.

-Harry— le sonrió Dumbledore, y miro como un polluelo Fawkes salía de las cenizas— Fascinantes los fénix ¿No? Pueden cargar grandes cantidades de peso, sus lagrimas son curativas y son fieles mascotas— sonrío con gentileza, y miro a Harry.

-Hola Harry, es bueno verte bien, me entere de que fuiste atacado— sonrió mirándolo sobre sus gafas de media luna, y Harry se sonrojo de la pena— No, no fue tanto así señor, era Colin Crew a quien buscaba la, la silueta, vi a alguien señor— le dijo Harry serio, mirándolo a los ojos. Harry sabia muy bien como usa la Oclumancia, era ya un experto. Así que sabia como mentir bien con él. Harry no quería que Dumbledore supiera que era lo que en verdad pasaba. No quería que supiera de él.

-Descuida Harry— dijo Dumbledore con calma, pero en eso la puerta se abrió de golpe, Hagrid había entrado con 2 gallos muertos en una mano.

-Señor! Escuche que a Harry lo atacaron! ¿Esta bien? ¿Esta herido? Vine en cuento pude y – AH! Harry! Harry estas bien! Gracias a Dios!— decía Hagrid mas aliviado.

-Harry esta bien Hagrid, descuida, sólo estamos charlando— sonrió Dumbledore.

-Ah, ejem, si señor, disculpe señor, yo, yo, yo iré afuera señor— dijo Hagri algo avergonzado y salió, después de ver que Harry le sonreía y se despedía de él con un ademán de la mano.

-Dime Harry, ¿viste algo más?— le sonrió Dumbledore, mirándolo sobre sus gafas de media luna.

-Ah, creo que una cola señor, pero no le vi bien— dijo Harry dudoso, aun que agradecía que no había visto los ojos del basilisco.

-Esta bien, pero dime Harry—

-¿Si?—

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? Cualquier cosa—

-No señor, no la hay—

Oooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooo

Los días siguieron pasando, y no había vuelto a suceder ningún ataque. Casi todos estaban mas asustados ahora que antes. Harry había visto al heredero, así que para todos ya no era un rumor, sino un hecho verídico. Por lo tanto el pánico era mayor.

Todo el castillo se vació para navidad.

Harry se quedo con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle. No hablaban mucho, ya que Draco seguía molesto con Harry por sentar a Gryfindors en la mesa. Pero a Harry no le importaba, sólo esperaba algo divertido cuando Hermione y Ron tomarían el lugar de Grabbe y Goyle.

Harry fue al banquete de navidad, y vio nada sorprendido como faltaban Ron y Hermione.

Harry vio casi en la madrugada como Crabbe y Goyle salieron del gran comedor, les dio a Hermione y Ron unos 20 minutos, y luego fue al baño de Mirtle.

-Hola Harry, ¿Vienes a ver el baño otra vez?— le sonrió Mirtle— Tus amigos se han ido, pero parece que regresaran— dijo e forma traviesa, y le señalo el ultimo retrete, donde estaba la poción multijugos.

-Vaya, veo que han estado ocupados— sonrió Harry.

Ahí, Harry espero con Mirtle, charlando sobre su muerte, y ella le dijo que había visto unos ojos amarillos salir de los lava manos.

-Dime Mirtle, ¿Has visto a alguna chica por aquí? Es decir, aparte de mi amiga Hermione— le pregunto Harry fingiendo calma, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Si— dijo Mirtle divertida— Vino una chica, de hecho, ha venido muy seguido, viene cuando ya no hay nadie, habla muy curioso—

-¿Enserio? ¿Y como era?— pregunto Harry forzando mucho su sonrisa.

-Rubia— sonrió Mirtle.

-¿solo rubia?—

-No, también usaba unos aretes muy raros, como rábanos— sonrió Mirtle. Y Harry sintió que el estomago se le estrujaba.

Sólo había una chica rubia y con rábanos en las orejas que Harry conocía. Luna Lovegod.

En eso, la puerta de baño se abrió, y Harry se giro de un salto.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Hermione, que junto con Ron estaban usando unos uniformes unas 4 tallas mas grandes, y le veían sorprendidos.

Harry iba a contestarles, pero en eso su brújula comenzó a vibrar. El basilisco estaba suelto de nuevo.

Harry ni lo pensó, y la saco de su bolsillo, de inmediato la pantalla azul traslucida se activo y Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron al gusano naranja eléctrico cruzar rápidamente por los pasillos. Harry vio que el nombre que le seguía era de nuevo Ryddle.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué vemos ese mapa?— pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Ese gusano es el monstruo?— dijo Ron palido.

-No hay tiempo para eso! Debo detenerlo!— dijo Harry y salió corriendo del baño. Hermione y Ron trataron de seguirlo, pero con su ropa, que les quedaba enorme, se estaban quedando atrás.

-Harry! Harry!— le gritaban. Pero este solo miraba el mapa, y veía como extrañamente el basilisco... estaba regresándose. Fue cuando Harry noto con horror como el gusano iba hacia un punto.

El punto se llamaba Hermione Granger.

Harry se dio la vuelta y corrió hecho un rayo, pero al dar la vuelta por donde vino choco con Ron.

-Harry! ¿Qué te pasa!? ¿Qué sucede?— le dijo Ron sobresaltado.

-Hermione! Va tras Hermione, Ron!— le grito Harry, y Ron se puso pálido.— Debemos ayudarla! Rápido!— le dijo y lo paso de largo, Ron lo siguió de inmediato, pero al doblar en el siguiente pasillo se pararon en seco.

Harry callo de rodillas, y Ron se derrumbo en el muro.

Hermione estaba frente a ellos. Estaba petrificada y tenia una postura donde estaba tratando de acomodarse la gran camisa sobre la cara.

-Hermione...— susurro quedo Ron. Estaba pálido y sin palabras.

-No... no... HERMIONEEEEE!!!— grito Harry desgarrándose la garganta en un grito desesperado.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooo

Después de eso, Harry y Ron se quedaron una semana en la enfermería. McGonagall estaba muy preocupada por el estado de ambos.

Harry estaba muy deprimido, y sólo miraba la brújula. Ron por su parte estaba muy callado y no hablaba. Esperaba que la brújula de Harry avisara de nuevo sobre el basilisco. Solo eso podían hacer, esperar.

En esa semana, Harry se entero, por lo que había escuchado, de que el Ministro de Magia Cornelus Fug se había llevado a Hagrid a Azakaban, y que Dumbledore había sido destituido de su puesto.

Para cuando salieron, las clases ya se habían retomado, Harry había visto de nuevo que ahora los profesores seguían y llevaban a todos lados a los alumnos. Harry y Ron no hablaban con nadie, y sólo asistieron a ese día de clases por compromiso.

-Se donde esta la cámara— dijo Harry a Ron cuando estaba en Herbología. Su amigo le vio sorprendido.

-¿Estas seguro Harry?— le pregunto Ron por lo bajo.

-Si— le dijo, y le explico lo que había visto, sobre como dedujo que era un basilisco (aquí mintió, y djio que se apoyo en las arañas y los gallos muertos) y lo que Mirtle le había dicho sobre el día de su muerte.

-Debemos decírselo a los maestros— dijo Ron serio. Pero en eso, se escucho la voz profunda de McGonagall, alterada mágicamente.

-A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS, SE LES INFORMA QUE DEBER IR DE INMEDIATO A SUS SALAS COMUNES, LOS MAESTROS VAYAN DE INMEDIATO A LA SALA DE PROFESORES—

La voz se fue, y Ron y Harry se miraron confundidos.

-Debemos saber que están hablando— dijo Harry serio.

-Bien, vamos a la sala de maestros— dijo Ron decidido, y ambos salieron discretamente de herbologia y corrieron hacia el castillo.

Harry noto que eran los primeros en llegar a la sala de maestros, así que él y Ron se escondieron en el armario de túnicas.

Pronto vieron como todos los maestros llegaban de uno en uno, al final llego McGonagall y todos hicieron silencio.

-Gracias por venir, pero quiero que informen a sus alumnos que deben preparar todo para irse mañana mismo de Hogwart— dijo McGonagall seria, y todos la vieron impacientes.

-Minerva, ¿Hubo otro ataque?— dijo Snape serio, aferrándose al respaldo de una silla.

-Me temo que si Severus, pero por desgracia han sido dos las victimas ahora— dijo con pesar McGonagall.

-¿Quiénes fueron?— pregunto Snape serio.

-Luna Lovegod, y Ginny Weasley—

Harry y Ron palidecieron, sus corazones dejaron de latir, y Harry sintió como una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

-Pero Minerva... ¿Hay prueba de ello?— pregunto Madame Hocch dejándose caer en un sillon.

-Me temo que si, acaba de pintar bajo la primera inscrpción "Sus huesos reposaran en la cámara por siempre"—

-Hola, ¿me perdí de algo?— sonrió Lockhart entrando con su radiante sonrisa. Pasando de largo las asesinas miradas de los demás maestros.

-Vaya! Pero si al fin a llegado Lockhart, creo que el es él indicado para solucionar todo esto— dijo Snape sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Cómo?— dijo Lockhart que no entendía.

-Si, precisamente acaba de suceder un nuevo ataque, y se a llevado a dos alumnos a la Camara, y como ya decías que sabias donde estaba, seria bueno que tú te encargaras de todo Lockhart— sonrió McGonagall.

-Sin ayuda de nadie— añadió Flitwick— al fin tendrás un encuentro digno con el monstruo ¿No era eso lo que querías lockhart?—

-He.. yo...este— tartamudeaba Lockhart.

-Te lo encargamos mucho— le sonrió Madame Pomfrey.

-Eh, si, si... estaré en mi despacho preparándome!— dijo Lockhart y salió de inmediato.

-Vaya, con eso lo perderemos, así no estorbara— dijo McGonagall y miro al resto de maestros— Por favor digan a sus alumnos que saldrán mañana temprano, después de eso vean que ningún alumno este fuera—

-Claro, entendido— dijeron varios y salieron de inmediato.

Harry y Ron salieron del armario y se miraron.

-Ron, tu ve con los profesores y avísales, yo iré a la Cámara, tratare de parar al basilisco lo más que pueda— le dijo Harry serio.

-Esta bien, pero primero vayamos con Lockhart— le dijo Ron.

-¿Que? ¿Estas loco? Con Lockhart no podemos contar!— le dijo Harry molesto.

-Pero intentara entrar! Debemos decirle lo que sabemos!—

-Intentara huir! Eso hara, dejara a Ginny y a Luna ahí!— le dijo Harry molesto.

-Harry! Despierta ya! Deja tus estupidos prejuicio contra Lockhart, debemos decirle para que sepa donde esta la Camara!— le dijo Ron molesto.

A Harry no le quedo de otra.

-Esta bien, iremos, y ya veras la clase de hombre que es— le dijo Harry molesto, y salieron de la sala de profesores para ir con Lockhart.

Harry abrió la puerta sin tacto con un Expelarmus. Ron iba a reñirlo, pero al sorprender a Lockhar metiendo ropa y unas pelucas en un baul, se quedo mudo.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estaba huyendo— le dijo Harry molesto, apuntando a Lockhart con su varita.

-¿Esta huyendo? ¿Es verdad eso?— pregunto Ron pasmado.

-bueno... yo— decía Lockhart nervioso.

-¿Pero y sus libros? Todo lo que ha dicho en ellos!—

-Ron, este tipo nunca hizo nada de eso, robo el crédito de otros magos ¿No es así?— le dijo Harry molesto.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Borre la memoria de todos a la perfección!— dijo Lockhart sorprendido.

-¿Borro sus memorias?— dijo Ron que no salia de una sorpresa para pasar a otra— Borror sus memorias! Es usted un engaño! Un timador!— le dijo Ron furioso.

-Oh, por favor Weasley, no es tanto así, tuve que mejorar mi hechizo desmemorizante para asegurarme que no me delataran esos magos— dijo Lockhart acercándose a su escritorio, donde estaba su varita.

-No se mueva— le dijo Harry furioso.

-Pero Harry, Harry, Harry... Sólo quiero mi pluma— sonrió inocentemente, pero un segundo más tarde, Lockhart tomo la varita que estaba en su escritorio y apunto a Harry y Ron.—

-Obliviate!— grito Lockhart.

-Escudo!— grito Harry, y Lockhart recibió su propio ataque, cayo de espaldas inconsciente.

-Ese idiota, por eso siempre me desagrado— dijo Harry molesto— Vamos Ron, perdimos tiempo valioso, vayamos al baño de Mirtle— le dijo serio.

-Si, y disculpa por dudar de ti Harry, hiciste bien en molestar a ese tipo, era un maldito— le dijo Ron apenado.

-Descuida Ron, solo vamos, debemos ayudar a Ginny y Luna— le sonrío Harry, y se apresuraron al baño de chicas, mientras el atardecer se ponía en el horizonte.

Harry destruyo sin tacto los lavamanos, dejando al descubierto el oscuro túnel que daba a la Camara.

-Ron, ve por ayuda, busca a los maestros, yo tratare de darles tiempo— le sonrió Harry.

-No, voy contigo— le dijo Ron serio.

-Ron, necesito que alguien le avise a los maestros, en caso de que... bueno, ya sabes— le sonrió Harry.

En eso Ron miro a Mirtle, quien les veía desde su retrete.

-Oh, Mirtle, ¿No nos harías un favor?— le sonrió Ron.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooo

Harry y Ron habían salido del tobogán del baño de niñas y cayeron en gran charco de lodo.

-Ug, esta todo sucio aquí— dijo Ron con asco— Debemos estar a kilómetros bajo el castillo, ó del lago—

-Algo así— sonrió Harry, y con un gran Lumus ilumino el oscuro túnel.

-Espero que Mirtle no tarde con la ayuda— dijo Ron limpiándose la cara.

-Yo también, vamos, debemos ser rápidos— le dijo Harry y ambos corrieron a través de la oscuridad.

Fue un largo tramo, pero al fin llegaron a la Cámara. Esta estaba serrada por la gran entrada de roca con serpientes grabadas en ella.

-¿Cómo las abriremos?— pregunto Ron.

-Con magia, Ron, saca tu varita, haremos estallar la entrada— le dijo Harry decidió, y Ron asintió con fervor— Rescataremos a mi hermana y a esa chica— dijo sonriendo.

Un gran _BANG!_ Se escucho resonar y una nube de humo y escombros voló junto con el sonido.

Harry y Ron entraron con sus varitas en alto, apuntando a cualquier lado, buscando la mínima señal de movimiento.

-Recuerda Ron, es un basilisco, si algo se mueve, cierra los ojos— le dijo Harry.

-Claro— le dijo Ron serio— Por cierto Harry...—

-¿Si?—

-Perdona por dudar de ti, tenias razón, Malfoy no era el heredero— le dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Descuida, ya no importa, pero gracias— le sonrió Harry, y miro al frente— Ron! Mira, ahí están Ginny y Luna!— dijo señalando dos cuerpos en la base de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

-Ginny!— grito Ron, y ambos corrieron hacia las chicas.

Ron llego primero y reviso a su hermana, sintió gran alivio al ver que estaba bien, pero miro a la otra chica, y noto que estaba muy pálida y fría.

-Harry! Creo que la chica Luna esta mal! Esta muy fría y—Ron no termino la frase, se giro, y vio que Harry le apuntaba con su varita a alguien. Un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color. Estaba apoyado en un pilar y les veía sonriendo con descaro.

-¿Quién es él?— dijo Ron apuntándole también al chico.

-Él es el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, Ron...— le dijo Harry serio— Es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, o mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort—

-¿QUEE?— grito Ron sorprendido.

-Vaya, veo que estas muy bien enterado Potter, ansiaba conocerte— le dijo Ryddle sonriendo con malicia— Queria hablar contigo—

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!— le dijo Harry molesto, y murmurando palabras inentendibles para Ron, de inmediato, una haz de luz blanco perlado salió de la varita de Harry, tan largo como si fuera un latió.

Harry se giro a la gran estatua de Salazar Slytherin, y le paso el látigo por los pies, este corto la estatua como si fuera papel. Y comenzó a caer.

Ryddle grito furioso cuando la estatua, al ya no tener un soporte, cayo. Se hizo un ruido hueco y sordo, que lleno la Camara con ese ensordecedor sonido.

-RON! LLEVATE A LAS CHICAS! LLÉVATELAS!!— le grito Harry, mirando como de la estatua caída, la boca se abría y algo se asomaba por ella.

-NO! NO TE DEJARE SÓLO HARRY!— le dijo Ron cerrando los ojos y apuntando su varita a un objetivo incierto.

-Prepárate Potter! Vas a morir!— le sonrió Ryddle.

-No! Prepárate tú Ryddle! Por que no importara si muero aquí! Dumbledore te detendrá! El es él mejor mago del mundo, al único que has temido! Él es mucho más grande de lo que tú puedas llegar a ser jamás!—

En eso, Harry sintió que el alma le volvía. Una suave y cálida canción lleno la Camara. Era Fawkes, el fénix.

-Fawkes!— sonrió Harry, y vio como el fénix le soltaba el sombrero a sus pies, para luego lanzarse contra el basilisco. Harry serró los ojos, y tanteo el piso en busca del sombrero.

Cuando lo tuvo en su mano, sonrió, y escucho al mismo tiempo como el basilisco chillaba mientras Fawkes le segaba.

-Ron! Ya puedes abrir los ojos! Fawkes nos a ayudado! Cego al basilisco!— sonrió Harry al abrir los ojos, y ver que la gran serpiente estaba ciega.

-Genial! ¿Y ahora como le detenemos?— le dijo Ron mirando molesto al basilisco que se retorcía de dolor.

-No pueden contra el basilisco! Aun así puede olerlos!— les dijo Ryddle eufórico.

-Oh, cállate ya idiota!— le dijo Harry molesto— Ron, toma esto!— le dijo pasándole el sombrero seleccionador.

-¿Qué hago con esto?— dijo Ron.

-No sé! Pero tratare de mandarle un Avada Kdavra a esa cosa!— le dijo Harry, pero en eso, un coletazo del basilisco lo estampo contra uno de los pilares de la Cámara.

-HARRY!— grito Ron, escuchaba que Ryddle estaba silbando, y al basilisco lanzarse contra Harry.

-Por favor! Ayúdenos!— grito Ron desesperado, sin saber que hacer.

Por su lado, Harry estaba tratando de incorporarse, una costilla se le había roto del golpe, pero apenas pudo alzo la mirada, sólo para ver a la gran serpiente abrir su gran boca. Todo fue muy rápido para Harry. Vio al gran basilisco venir hacia él, pero luego algo le dio al basilisco, algo lo corto y salpico de su oscura sangre.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe al notar que era Ron quien habia atacado al basilisco. Tenia la espada de Gryfindor, y estaba clavándosela a la gran serpiente.

-Deja a mi amigo maltita cosa!— gritaba Ron, pero el basilisco dio furioso una vuelta inesperada, y lo golpea con la cola.

Ron se estrello con un pilar cercano al de Harry, y este corrió a su auxilio.

-Ron! Ron!— le grita Harry, pero este apenas estaba cociente.

-Harry... cuidado— le dice Ron señalando tras él. Harry se gira y mira que la gran boca del basilisco esta sobre ellos.

En un parpadeo, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado, Harry y Ron estiran sus brazos con desesperación. El primero lanza un hechizo de luz verde, y el segundo clava la espada en la garganta de la gran serpiente.

Y a cambio, ambos son heridos con los colmillos del basilisco.

-Aaagg!- gimen ambos, sintiendo como cada colmillo se parte y se clava a ellos. El basilisco cae. Y ellos con él.

-Harry...- dice Ron sin voz, mientras se quita el colmillo de su brazo. Harry por su parte se quita el suyo del hombro.

-Estas perdido Potter— sonríe Ryddle con malicia. Pero en eso, un diario de portada vieja y negra cae frente a Harry. Fawks lo a dejado para él.

-No Ryddle... tu eres el que esta acabado...— le sonrió Harry, y clavo el colmillo en el diario.

El diario sangro tinta negra, Ryddle se retorció, y así como vino, desapareció sin más.

Harry noto como Fawks se posaba cerca de él, para comenzar a llorar, pero Harry negó— No, no empieces conmigo, ve con Ron... el te necesita más que yo...— le sonrió, y Fawks asintió y fue con Ron primero.

-Harry... t-tu también estas herido...— le dijo su amigo con voz ronca.

-Pero yo tengo mejor cara— sonrió Harry, y Ron río un poco.

-POTTER! WEASLEY!—

-Ah... creo que los refuerzos ya llegaron— dijo Ron con calma. Se sentía muy cansado.

-Eso... parece...— dijo Harry, y se recostó en el pilar, se sentía muy pesado.

Para Harry, todo fue como una película, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall y todos los profesores aparecieron y les miraban entre sorprendidos, angustiados y felices.

Vio a Luna y Ginny ser atendidas de inmediato por madame Pomfrey. Después Fawkes termino con Ron, y empezó a llorar para Harry.

-Señor director... lamento todo esto...— le dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Harry, mi muchacho... descuida, lo hiciste bien, muy bien— le sonrió Dumbledore con calma. Harry le sonrió, y miro a Sanpe, este le veía serio, pero notaba preocupación en su mirada, por más fría que pudiera ser.

-Profesor Snape...— le dijo casi con la voz apagada.

-No hable Potter, estas agotado— le dijo serio.

-...no, señor... yo... sólo quería decirle... muchas gracias...— le dijo Harry. Snape se extraño mucho, ya que miraba a Harry señudo.

Pronto Harry se sintió lo suficiente mente bien como para ponerse de pie.

-Ah, ¿Están bien Ginny y Luna?— pregunto Harry a Dumbledore.

-Si Harry, están bien, pero salamos de aquí— dijo y miro la Camara— Ya no hay nada más que hacer— sonrio.

Así, los profesores, junto a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna (quien se veía muy desconcertada) salieron volando con ayuda de Fawkes.

-Creo que seria prudente que fuéramos primero con el señor Lovegod y los señores Weasley, están muy preocupados por sus hijas, seguramente esto les alegrara— sonrió Dumbledore y miro el baño de Mirtle, quien se veía hinchada de orgullo— Y creo, que ya seria buen momento en remodelar este lugar—

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso!— dijo Mirtle sonriendo muy satisfecha.

-¿Mi padre esta aquí señor? ¿Por qué ? No recuerdo nada— dijo Luna extrañada.

-Descuida Luna, luego te decimos— le sonrió Harry, y ella le devolvió el gesto. Ginny en cambio, bajo la mirada.

Todos salieron del baño de Mirtle, después de que Dumbledore lo cerrara para que nadie entrara. Fueron al despacho de McGonagall, donde estaban los padres de Ginny y luna, fue un encuentro muy emotivo y lleno de lagrimas.

El señor Xolopudos Lovegod, seguía tan estrafalario para vestir como de costumbre, tría una túnica verde fosforescente, según él para la suerte.

Una vez ahí, Harry explico todo (mintiendo en algunas partes) sobre como habían encontrado la Cámara de los Secretos. El señor Lovegod, junto con los Weasley se alteraron un poco al saber que fue Voldemort, en su aspecto de Tom Solvoro Ryddle, quien controlara a Luna.

Y ella por su parte, explico como descubrió el diario— Estaba en mi caldero, cuando comprábamos nuestras cosas papá, pensé que lo habías comprado para mi, así que, cuando me hablo, no creí que fuera malo si tú me lo habías dado... yo... yo no supe lo que pasaba, pensé que mis lapsos sin memoria se debían a mis nervios, o a los Schikurkles de cuerno rugoso— dijo, y nadie entendió la ultima parte.

Después, Ginny explico como es que también estaba en la Camara— Yo, estaba cerca de los baños, cuando vi pasar a Luna, compartimos clase de encantamientos, y me llamo la atención verla tan extraña— dijo Ginny tímidamente— A-así que la seguí, y vi que entraba al baño de Mirtle, fue cuando escuche que hablo en parcel... y... y grite asustada, Luna se giro a verme, pero me di cuenta de que no era ella, sus ojos estaban de color rojo y su piel muy pálida— dijo y trago saliva— Ella me hablo con una voz masculina, y, y me arrastro hacia la Cámara... yo, yo trate de luchar, pero era muy fuerte, lo ultimo que supe, fue que estábamos frente a una estatua, después de eso no supe más— dijo, y la Sra. Weasley le abrazo. Y fue cuando Harry supuso el por que le aparecía el nombre de Tom Ryddle. Si ya tenia a Luna muy consumida, era lógico que su esencia ya era más física, por lo tanto, estaba tomando un cuerpo real, estaba comenzando a existir de nuevo, por eso su nombre aparecía.

-Vaya, fuiste muy valiente Ginny— le sonrió Harry, y la niña le vio sorprendida— Fuiste a buscar a una amiga, a pesar del peligro— le dijo, y Ginny se sonrojo.

-Aun que, creo que es algo de familia— sonrió Harry mirando a Ron, quien se ruborizo— Ron no me dejo sólo tampoco, y me acompaño hasta el final, incluso cuando le pedí que se fuera, el se quedo conmigo, es un buen amigo, el mejor de todos— dijo Harry y le paso el brazo por el hombro— Gracias por no dejarme— Ron se puso tan rojo, que parecía señal de transito.

-Oh Ron! Eso ha sido maravilloso!— le sonrió su madre, quien se puso de pie para abrazarlo— Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Fuiste tan valiente!—

-Hijo, estoy orgulloso, hiciste lo correcto— le sonrió su padre con movido.

-P-pero Harry hizo casi todo! El busco al monstruo, y, y, encontró la Camara, el vio cosas que Hermione y yo pasamos de largo! Nosotros pensábamos que había sido Malfoy, y por eso nos conseguimos ingredientes-- Ron no termino la frase, Snape le interrumpió— ¿Para la poción multijugos?— dijo mirando fríamente a Ron, quien se puso pálido— Así que fueron ustedes— dijo con serio, pero con una mueca de desprecio.

-Creo— dijo Dumbledore sonriendo— Que eso ya no importa Severus, estos chicos han logrado grandes cosas hoy, salvaron la vida de dos personas, y destruyeron un artefacto oscuro— le dijo mirándolo sobre sus gafas de media luna— ¿No lo crees?— Snape puso la peor de sus caras, pero asintió.

-No se que le paso a Slytherin por la cabeza al poner a ese monstruo ahí, esa casa es terrible— dijo la Sra. Weasley molesta.

Harry miro a Snape, y vio que se ofendió. Así que se apresuro a decir:

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo en eso Sra. Weasley, lo que Ryddle hizo, aun siendo el heredero de Slytherin, no tuvo nada que ver con Salazar Slytherin en realidad— dijo.

-Pero Harry, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de ver lo que hizo?— le dijo la Sra. Weasley molesta— Casi mueren todos ustedes—

-Si— dijo Harry, pero sonrío con calma— Pero, muchos dicen que Slytherin se fue y dejo a sus amigos, sus esfuerzos de años por su odio a los hijos de muggles, dejando como muestra de su odio la Camara de los Secretos... pero otros dicen que regreso, nadie lo sabe en realidad, pero estoy seguro que él regreso, y se redimió— sonrió Harry.

-No estaría tan segura de eso— dijo McGonagall con una mueca de desprecio.

-Yo creo que si profesora, por que yo soy muestra de eso— dijo Harry sonriendo.

-No entiendo Harry, ¿Cómo podrías ser tú prueba de eso?— dijo Arthur Weasley extrañado.

-Para un mago obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre, no hay nada peor que verse casado con un mago hijo de muggles, por lo tanto, para él, ver un matrimonio como ese es despreciable, y sus hijos serian una abominación para él, es decir, yo seria una abominación, alguien que nunca debió haber nacido, un error—

-Oh, Harry, no digas eso, no lo eres— le dijo Molly Weasley con cariño.

-Gracias, pero a eso voy señora Weasley, si Slytherin hubiese seguido con sus mismos pensamientos, yo no hubiese entrado en su casa, estaría en Gryfindor o en Ravenclaw o en Hufflepuff, pero a pesar de todo, estoy en Slytherin, y estoy seguro que el se arrepintió— dijo y miro a Dumbledore sonriendo— Yo no se si eso paso o no, pero, si Gryfindor era tan buen amigo de Slytherin, estoy seguro que no lo dejo irse con su odio, estoy seguro que le busco y le hizo ver su error... creo que Slytherin lo entendió, y esta fue su forma de decirle "Lo siento" a Gryfindor— sonrió Harry y miro a su amigo— Es gracioso, pero parece que detrás de un gran Slytherin, siempre hay un gran Gryfindor, y yo se que no seria nada sin mis amigos—

-Gracias Harry— le sonrió Ron muy conmovido.

-Oh, Harry, eso fue tan lindo— le sonrió la Sra. Weasley, y le abrazo con cariño.

Nadie lo noto, pero Dumbledore y Snape se miraron. Y este último sonrió por la comisura de sus labios.

-Bueno, Minerva, creo que todo esto merece un gran banquete, ¿Qué te parece si lo piden en las cocinas?— sonrió Dumbledore.

-Enseguida señor— sonrió McGonagall y salió.

-Señores Weasley, y señor Lovegod, creo que seria bueno que llevaran a sus hijas a cambiarse, el banquete será pronto, y seguro las señoritas querrán estar listas y presentables, todos necesitamos un descanso depuse de esta noche— sonrió Dumbledore.

-Gracias director... gracias de verdad— sonrió Xenepolus Lovegod sonriendo, mientras seguía abrazando a su hija.

-Vamos papá, estoy segura que extrañas la casa común de Ravenclaw— le sonrió Luna. Y los Weasley y ellos salieron.

-Joven Ron, quisiera unas palabras a solas con Harry, ¿Por qué no va a la enfermería? La señorita Granger seguramente ya despertó— sonrió Dumbledore.

-¿Ya despertó Hermione!? Gracias director! Nos vemos Harry!— dijo Ron y salió muy emocionado de la oficina.

-Si me disculpa director, iré a despertar a los de mi casa para el banquete— dijo Snape serio— Lo veré mas tarde Potter— dijo y salió.

Dumbledore y Harry quedaron solos, y este último no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso.

-... eh, lo siento, creo que dije muchas cosas sin sentido— dijo Harry ruborizándose un poco.

-No lo creo Harry— dijo Dumbledore sonriendo con calma, y tomando asiento en el escritorio— Creo que te debo las gracias Harry—

-¿He? ¿Por qué señor?— pregunto Harry y tomo asiento frente a él, a una gentil señal de Dumbledore.

-Por que me mostraste una gran fidelidad en la Cámara— Harry se sonrojo mas fuerte— De lo contrario, Fawkes no te hubiese ayudado—

-S-sólo dije la verdad señor...— sonrió Harry apenado.

Dumbledore le sonrió con gentileza— Dime Harry, ¿No tienes alguna pregunta?—

Harry lo miro, y vio de reojo al viejo sombrero.

-Señor... ¿Yo seré como Voldemort?— pregunto Harry serio— Es decir, todos los magos que le siguieron... todos salieron de Slytherin... ¿Yo seré como ellos?— pregunto nervioso.

Dumbledore sonrió con calidez— Harry, dime ¿En que casa te coloco el sombrero?—

-E-en Slytherin—

-Así es Harry, así es, pero, eso no ha hecho que cambien en lo absoluto quien eres, has tomado tus propias decisiones, a pesar de que muchos te criticaron, nunca dejaste a tus amigos, nunca cambiaste tus creencias sobre la igualdad entre todos... nunca dejaste de ser tú, y si me permites decirlo, nunca había visto a nadie como tú Harry— le sonrió Dumbledore— No es nuestra herencia lo que decide quienes somos, sino nuestras decisiones Harry, nunca lo olvides—

-Si señor— sonrío Harry. Él ya sabia eso. Pero necesitaba escucharlo de viva voz de Dumbledore de nuevo. Sólo una vez más.

-Bueno, ahora creo que debo escribir a Azkaban, para que Hagrid este pronto con nosotros— sonrío Dumbledore, pero en eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Lucius malfoy, seguido de Dobby.

-Vaya, veo que regreso— dijo Lucius mirando a Dumbledore con recelo.

-Así es, después de que la Señorita Lovegod y Weasley fueron presuntamente asesinadas, el consejo me llamo para encargarme de todo, algunos insinuaron que les había amenazado con maldecir a sus familias— dijo Dumbledore con calma.

-Tonterías, no se de donde sacaron eso— dijo Lucius con una sonrisa de desprecio.

-Quizas del mismo lugar donde Luna Lovegod consiguió el diario de Ryddle— Lucius se giro y vio a Harry tras él, con una expresión seria, casi sin sentimientos.

-Esas son tonterías— dijo Lucius fulminándolo con la mirada— Esa niña esta tan cuerda como su padre, lo cual ya es decir mucho—

-Luna y su padre son buenas personas, que comparados a usted, bueno, eso ya es decir mucho— dijo Harry, sonriendo con burla.

-Mira muchacho—empezó Lucius, pero Dumbledore le interrumpió— De hecho señor Malfoy, de ser cierto, eso seria terrible, si objetos como este diario— dijo y señalo el diario con sus hojas medio quemadas y llenas de tinta en el escritorio— Estuviesen por ahí, repartidos misteriosamente, créame yo mismo me encargare de regresárselo señor Malfoy—

-Pero claro, si es que hubiese sido yo— dijo Lucius, y salió del cuarto, Dobby le siguió temeroso, pero le sonrío a Harry. Después de que la puerta se cerro, podían escuchar claramente como Lucius golpeaba a su elfo.

-Señor, ¿Puedo tomar el diario?— le pregunto Harry a Dumbledore.

-Claro Harry, adelante—

-Gracias!— sonrió Harry, tomo el diario y salió de inmediato.

Coloco el diario dentro de una de sus calcetines, tal y como lo había hecho la otra vez. Sólo que ahora lo haría con una leve diferencia.

-Lucius Malfoy!— este se giro, y recibió un gran golpe en la cara.

-¿Pero que rayos?— bramo Lucius tocándose la nariz adolorido, mientras un hilo de sangre le salía de ella.

-Creo que ese diario es suyo— le dijo Harry señalando el diario que había caído a sus pies.

-Maldito mocoso!— bramo Lucius recogiendo el diario y pasándoselo a Dobby— Terminaras muerto como tus estupidos padres! De eso me encargare yo!—

-El, el amo le dio una prenda a Dobby—

-¿Qué?— dijo Lucius mirando a su elfo.

-Dobby recibió una prenda de su amo, Dobby es libre— sonrió el elfo muy feliz.

Lucius miro furioso a Harry— Maldito! Perdí a mi elfo por tu culpa!— grito y le apunto a Harry con su varita.

-No! Usted no volverá a lastimar a Harry Potter!— chillo el elfo, y con un chasquido de sus dedos mando a Lucius volar por los aires, hasta las escaleras, este rodo por ellas y cayo en un golpe seco.

-Vaya, eso fue mejor de lo que espere— sonrió Harry, asomándose junto con un Dobby muy molesto por la orilla de las escaleras, y ver a Lucius ponerse de pie furioso.

-Váyase ahora!— chillo Dobby apuntándolo con un dedo.

Lucius gruño, y se fue.

-Harry Potter a salvado a Dobby…— dijo este sonriendo.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti Dobby, arriesgaste mucho por salvarme— le sonrió Harry.

-¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por usted?— sonrió este muy feliz, con una gran sonrisa y varias lagrimas asomándose por sus grandes ojos.

-Descuida Dobby… pero dime ¿Qué pensarías de un trabajo?— sonrió Harry. Dobby le miro curioso.

-Te lo digo, por que me gustaría que vinieras a casa conmigo, mi familia estaría feliz de verte de nuevo— sonrió Harry, y los ojos de Dobby se abrieron como patos— Pero no como un sirviente! Te pagaríamos y tendrías vacaciones y todo eso y—pero Harry no continuo, Dobby rompió a llorar.

-¿Dobby estaría con Harry Potter y su familia?— chillo y grandes lagrimas resbalaron por su cara— Dobby seria muy feliz señor! Dobby seria mas feliz que nunca!— chillo y abrazo a Harry, y este también le correspondió.

Harry quería que Dobby estuviese con él, ya que la última vez murió tratando de salvarlo, y no quería que eso pasara de nuevo. No. Dobby iría con él, y le daría la vida que merecía.

Era una ventaja que ya supiera como sacar un permiso para tener una criatura mágica en un ambiente muggle.

-Bueno Dobby, nos iremos a casa juntos, le pediré permiso a Dumbledore para que te deje estar en las cocinas hasta entonces ¿No te molesta?— le sonrió Harry.

-No! Claro que no señor! Dobby seria muy feliz siendo útil señor!— sonrió Dobby, y Harry y el pequeño y risueño elfo fueron al despacho del director para pedir permiso.

Y Dumbledore no pareció molestarse en lo absoluto, ya que Harry le dijo que Dobby tendría un sueldo vacaciones y todo lo demás. Pero si hubo un contratiempo.

-Lo siento Harry— pero sólo los magos pueden tener un elfo—

-Yo soy un mago— dijo Harry.

-Un mago menor de edad— añadió Dumbledore sonriendo, mientras mandaba una lechuza con la carta para liberar a Hagrid.

-Pero mis tíos son mayores— sonrió Harry— conozco la ley mágica, un mago puede tener un elfo siempre y cuando u adulto responda por él—

-Si, es verdad Harry, y estoy seguro que quizás tus tíos accederían— dijo Dumbledore mirándolo con una suave sonrisa— Pero tú eres un caso especial Harry, y me temo que no podrá ser—

Harry miro atónito a Dlumbledore. Lo había olvidado, a esa edad él siempre había sido "un caso especial" para todo. Le extrañaba no haber pensado en eso. Era obvio ahora, que por ser precisamente "Harry Potter" no iba a poder tener a Dobby con él. Seguramente Dumbledore pensaba que quizás Dobby podría ser manipulado por Voldemort en algún momento.

Y pensándolo mejor, esa era una posibilidad muy palpable.

-Entiendo señor— dijo Harry resignado, y Dobby bajo la mirada triste— ¿Pero podría Dobby trabajar aquí en Hogwarts?— pregunto sonriendo.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente ahora— Por supuesto, y claro que tendrá un salario y días de descanso, vacaciones…--

-Eh, señor… Dobby solo querría un galeón por semana… y sólo un día de descanso al mes… a Dobby le da miedo tanta libertad— dijo el elfo escondiéndose un poco tras Harry, como si temiese que la libertad saliera de algún lugar y se lo comiera.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El banquete siguió como estaba dicho por Dumbledore, todo estaban en pijama, muy felices por no tener que irse de Hogwarts.

Había luces por todos lados, mucha comida, y como Harry había esperado, los exámenes fueron suspendidos. Hermione casi se desmaya de la horrible impresión.

Para Harry, fue una gran noche, comió de nuevo con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryfindor, donde varios Slytherin más se les unieron.

Dumbledore anuncio que Lockhart no vendría el próximo año, debido a iría a San Mungo, a que lo trataran de su falta de memoria. Harry y Ron sonrieron muy divertidos cuando le contaron a Hermione sobre la verdad de Lockhart. Sobra decir que ella se puso muy avergonzada.

Hagrid llego como a eso de las 3, y tuvo una gran recibimiento por Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Todo fue risas, música y felicidad.

Harry hacia tiempo que no se sentía así. Pero cada vez que podía, miraba a Ginny, por estar tan preocupado con lo de los ataques, nunca pudo pensar en su querida y amada esposa. Así que se propuso que en el resto de lo que quedaba del curso, seria muy amable y atento con ella.

Y en los 3 meses que siguieron, Harry fue siempre muy caballeroso con Ginny, saludándola, abriéndole las puertas para que pasara, pequeños y gentiles muestras de afecto, dignas de un caballero. Pero lo suficientemente educadas para que Ron, George, Fred y Percy Weasley no se le fueran encima con sus celos de hermanos.

Ginny se sonrojaba mas con cada atención, y Harry sabia que ella se sentía alagada. Y eso quería, que su esposa siempre supiera que él sólo pensaba en ella. Y sólo en ella.

Durante el resto del curso, Harry también interactuo mas con Luna, quien siempre decía sus cosas extrañas, pero que dejaban pensando a más de uno. Los de Ravenclaw ya también se habían acostumbrado a tener a Harry sentado en la mesa en las comidas o cenas.

Dobby solía visitar muy seguido a Harry.

Draco ya no se pavoneaba tan confiado como antes, Lucius había sido expulsado del consejo, y cada vez que podía, miraba a Harry con odio, lo suficiente como para ya nos entrarse con él, técnicamente lo ignoraba por completo.

El final de curso lelgo rápido. Y todos abandonaron el castillo.

Al llegar al final, Harry les anoto su numero telefónico a Ron y Hermione, junto con su nueva dirección.

-Tenemos chimenea en casa Ron, así que si piensas ir a visitarme, estaré feliz de verte, y también mis tíos— sonrió Harry.

-Claro! Sera genial vernos durante el verano Harry! Espero que esta vez puedes venir tú a mi casa— le sonrió Ron mirando la dirección de Harry y su numero telefónico con cierta extrañez.

-Si tienes dudas de cómo usar el teléfono, pregúntale a tu padre, tío Vernon le explico como— le sonrió Harry.

-De acuerdo, eso suena mejor— sonrió Ron guardando el papel. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron al andén.

Harry miro con sorpresa que los 3  
Dursley ya estaban ahí para recibirle, estos saludaron con emoción a los Weasley y charlaron unos momentos, al final se despidieron, cuando Vernon le repitió a Arthur Weasley como usar de nuevo el teléfono y una cordial invitación a venir a su nueva casa.

Harry se despido con una gran sonrisa de sus amigos, y subió con los Dursley al auto.

Su mente vago por el camino a casa… vagaba hacia su padrino Sirius.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado. Me he basado completamente en los libros, y como vieron, todo paso un poco diferente y más aprisa. Eso es en que en parte, Ginny ya no fue la elegida por Lucius y que Harry ya sabia lo que sucedía, así que solo fue cuestión de tiempo. En el libro, todo sucede en 6 meses. Aquí igual.

El que sigue es el Prisionero de Azkaban. Prometo traerles un capitulo largo.

Para las/los que me dejaron mensaje:

Gracias, es bueno saber que no les desagrado.

Por cierto ¿Cómo le hago para que los que no tienen cuenta me puedan escribir? Ya lo intente y no lo logro, por favor ayúdenme. Gracias.

P.D.: eso explicaría por que son solo los de cuenta los que me escribían, que no me quejo, todo lo contrario, gracias… pero ya pensaba que el fic en realidad era horrible… Gracias a kat basted por avisarme, si no me dice, nunca me doy cuenta


	7. EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN 1

**Los que no tienen cuenta ya pueden escribirme!** Gracias a: carolineSonPotter por decirme como!

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

«Pensamientos»

_Sonidos _

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras **

Harry despertó en su habitación. Tomo las gafas por debajo de su almohada y se las coloco.

Miro sonriendo su cuarto. Ya no vivía en el número 4 de Privet Dave, ahora estaban en el número 1700 de Mallorca.

Su cuarto era grande, tenia una cama, dos mesas de noche a cada lado, un escritorio donde tenia sus pergamino, plumas, la jaula de Hedwing y varios libros abiertos, donde habia estado haciendo la tarea, además de su escoba Nimbus 2000 recargada en ella. Tenía además un closet para su ropa y túnicas, un baño particular, y un librero que ocupaba todo el espacio de una pared. Harry guardaba ahí los libros de todos sus cursos, desde los de primero hasta los de segundo y próximamente los de tercero.

Habia pasado una semana desde que Harry habia llegado a casa con sus tíos, y sobra decir que no paraba de asombrarse de los cambios. En especial con Dudley.

Ahora, con su nueva actitud, el colegio de Smelthing mandaba su reporte sobre él con grandes halagos, diciendo que era un alumno modelo, y un gran deportista de pesas, que era al club donde Dudley se habia unido.

Habia bajado toda la grasa extra que tenia, y ahora estaba completamente fornido. Incluso tenia pesas en su cuarto, y era normal verle en la sala leyendo un libro (por mas loco que suene, leía) y haciendo flexiones con una pesa de manos.

Dudley siempre habia sido más alto que Harry, pero ahora se notaba más. Dudley le pasaba por casi 2 cabezas, era quizás más alto que George y Fred.

Grande, robusto y fornido. A harry le parecía un tanque. Pero lejos de ser un bruto (lo cual era en realidad como Harry lo conocía) Dudley siempre sonreía con gentileza, y sus notas siempre eran buenas.

Harry casi se desmaya en un rápido vistazo a sus calificaciones. Dudley era promedio de 8.

«Ver para creer» se dijo Harry sonriendo incrédulo.

El verano habia pasado bien para Harry, Hermione y Ron le hablaban seguid por teléfono ya se habia enterado como la familia Weasley se habia ganado el premio que da el Profeta, el Galleon Draw. 700 galeones cayeron como perlas a la familia.

Ya estaban en Egipto con Charly, y esperaba dentro de poco noticias de ellos.

De hecho, lo que Harry más esperaba era a Sirius. Ya habia visto por televisión sobre él.

Le extrañaba demasiado, y por fin podrían verse de nuevo. Por lo mismo, Harry habia hablado a tía Petunia de Sirius, y le habia dicho la verdad.

Sobre Peter Petergew, conocido también como Colagusano y la inocencia de su padrino.

Lo primero que hizo Petunia fue poner una clara muestra de asco.

-¿Así que el hippie ese es inocente?— dijo de mal humor, tomando una taza de te— Pues si deseas traerlo a casa, estará bien por mi, sólo que se bañe— dijo mirando por televisión un especial de Sirius, tenia el pelo todo alborotado y le llegaba hasta los codos, estaba sucio y asqueroso— Aun que si logras demostrar su inocencia…-- dijo Petunia mirando a Harry seria— Quiero tener un par de palabras con él—

-Esta bien— dijo Harry, pero no esperaba que Petunia se lo tomara todo tan a bien así de fácil, pero le agrado que su tía estuviese feliz.

Una semana más tarde, Harry fue a por sus cosas del colegio, pero no esperaba que Dudley lo esperara abajo en las escaleras, con un semblante apenado.

-¿Sucede algo Big D?— le sonrió Harry serrando su chaqueta.

-Em, me preguntaba Harry… si… yo…

- ¿Quieres venir?— le sonrió Harry, y el rostro de Dudley se lleno de felicidad. Harry ya habia pedido permiso para ir sólo, por si se topaba con Sirius, pero supuso que quizás no lo vería sino hasta la siguiente semana. Así que ir con Dudley no le molestaba.

Ambos salieron y tomaron el metro para llegar al "Caldero Chorreante". Dudley estaba muy emocionado. Entraron y Harry lo adentro al Callejón Diagón.

Entre compras para los útiles, Dudley no dejaba de maravillarse con todo lo que veía, dulces, libros, túnicas, magos, escobas mágicas entre varios más.

Harry noto como varios amagos les seguían no muy lejos. Al parecer le estaban vigilando muy bien.

Cuando regresaron, Harry ya se esperaba el anuncio de que Tía Marge iría a visitarlos.

Y le atino.

Esa noche en la cena, Vernon anuncio que su hermana iría a visitarles. Harry ya estaba pensando en como rayos le haría para hechizarla, no estaba para aguantar a su tía de nuevo. Pero con Sirius suelto, seguro Harry estaba más vigilado que antes. El más mínimo hechizo y le encontrarían, era el único menor mago localizado en kilómetros, aun en su forma adulta le pescarían de inmediato.

Harry suspiro. Tendría que usar un hechizo de larga distancia, tendría que ingeniárselas de algún modo ir al callejón Diagón, hacer el hechizo sin que le pescaran y regresar sin levantar sospechas.

Se oía complicado… pero era eso o tía Marge con todo su encanto.

Petunia no comento nada Harrry, pero se le veía preocupada. Seguro esperaba que usara el mismo hechizo que uso sobre su esposo e hijo, pero ahora sobre Marge.

-Em, Harry…- dijo Petunia más tarde, cuando su esposo e hijo dormían.

-¿Si tía?— le dijo este, que estaba en la sala mirando la tele, debía aprovechar antes de que Marge llegara.

-Quería pedirte que por favor no hechizaras a Marge… veras… profiero encargarme de eso yo misma— le dijo ella seria.

Harry le miro por un segundo, suspiro y asintió— Esta bien tía, no le haré nada— le dijo con calma, y Petunia sonrío.

-Pero traerá a su perro— sonrió Harry, y Petunia perdió su sonrisa y frunció el seño. Ella ODIABA a los animales.

Al día siguiente casi antes de la comida, Marge llego. Pero para entonces, gracias a Petunia quien le dijo que mejor saliera mientras ellos hablaban con Marge, Harry decidió dar una vuelta por el vecindario, así que tomo la bicicleta de Dudley que se la presto con mucho gusto, y salio a mirar.

Las casa eran grandes y muy caras. Pero siendo vacaciones de verano, se notaban desoladas, salvo uno que otro niño por ahí que jugaba con sus padres.

Harry sintió la nostalgia de abrazar a sus hijos, decirles cuanto les amaba y le quería.

Extrañaba esos tiempos. Los extrañaba de verdad.

Harry dio varias vueltas, paro en un tienda cercana, se compro algo para entretenerse y disfruto del día. Aun que nunca dejo de preguntarse que le habrían dicho los Dursley a Marge.

Ya que en cuanto regreso a casa, Petunia le recibió con una sonrisa y anuncio la cena para todos.

Marge, siendo tan inmensa como era, no podía pasar desapercibida, y Harry le miro en la sala, charlando con Dudley, ella lo miro y sus miradas se cruzaron por unos minutos.

Harry no dijo nada.

Pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Su perro estaba tirado en la alfombra dormido.

Todos cenaron esa noche, y para sorpresa de Harry, Marge nunca le dijo nada, y eso que adoraba criticarlo. Pero al fin, decidió dejarlo pasar, Harry sólo estaba agradecido de que Marge no le anduviera gritando y golpeándolo en las rodillas como le encantaba hacer.

La semana de Marge pasó muy rápido. Harry apenas la sintió, ya que Marge nunca le dijo nada.

Pero antes de irse, sucedió.

-Ven aquí muchacho— dijo Marge seria, cogiendo a Harry del brazo y lo jalo hacia una esquina, mientras el resto de los Dursley estaban en otras áreas de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Harry extrañado, mientras él y su tía entraban al cuarto de blancos.

Marge cerró la puerta tras ellos, y le dedico la peor de sus miradas. Harry ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Mira muchacho, no me importa si salvaste a Duders de ahogarse en el río— dijo molesta y Harry le miro con sorpresa ¿Eso le dijeron sus tíos?— Pero a mi no me engañas, eres mala sangre, siempre hay uno en cada familia, tu madre lo era en la familia de Petunia, y ahora lo eres tú— gruño Marge.

Harry frunció el seño furioso. Tía Marge se lo habia buscado. De nuevo.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Ya esta, todo quedo resuelto, esta ahora durmiendo, para mañana no recordara nada— sonrió un agente del ministerio, quien habia venido a destransformar a Marge. Harry esta vez la convirtió en un gran sapo de casi metro y medio, con verrugas y todo. Sólo que ahora no fue un accidente.

-Gracias y disculpe por todo— dijo Petunia.

-De nada, mi compañero y yo nos vamos, hasta luego— dijo, y los 2 agente se fueron en un parpadeo.

Harry, que estaba en la sala con los Dursley se sintió como un niño de 5 años. Ya esperaba una buena reprimenda.

-¿Harry?— lo llamo Vernon serio, Harry le miro apenado.

-Dime algo… ¿De todos los animales que habia en la tierra sólo se te ocurrió un sapo?— sonrió Vernon con calma, y Dudley río divertido. Petunia no, estaba muy molesta, pero no con Harry como él pensaba.

-Me supongo que te dijo algo ¿No?— dijo Petunia molesta tomando de su te— Le dijimos que fuera amable, debí suponer que pasaría esto— decía molesta.

-Calma querida, fue un accidente, Marge no es precisamente la mejor persona del mundo, pero es la familia recuerda— sonrió Vernon encendiendo su pipa— Era de esperarse sin embargo que dijera algo— dijo con algo de pesar.

-No te preocupes Harry, no te culpamos— le sonrió Petunia.

Harry le miro con sorpresa ¿Quién no?

-Gracias tíos…-- sonrió Harry, en verdad conmovido.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Ese día más tarde, antes de la cena (en cuanto despertó Marge Vernon la llevo a tomar su tren) Harry salio a tomar aire, y ver si encontraba a Sirius.

Se sentó en la acera y miro por las grandes calles. Pero no vio a ningún perro cerca.

Estuvo afuera casi 2 horas… luego 3… y luego 4. Sirius no aparecía.

-Oh, no!— dijo Harry recordando de pronto y miro a todos lados de la calle.

Pero al no ver a nadie sólo bufo con fastidio. Sirius no vendría. Ya estaba seguro de eso.

Por que Sirius, seguro pensaba que seguía en Privet Dave.

-Harry! A cenar!—

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Una semana antes de entrar al colegio, Harry recibió una carta de Ron, donde decía que ya habían llegado de Egipto y preguntaba si podían ir a visitarlo.

Harry pregunto a sus tíos y estos se mostraron muy contentos, así que mando a Hedwing con su repuesta.

Ron respondió poco después que irían a verlo el día siguiente a las 12.

Ese día, Petunia ya estaba preparando la comida desde temprano. Dudley estaba muy emocionado de volver a ver a los Weasley y Vernon leía el periódico.

-¿Entonces por donde llegaran?— pregunto Dudley.

-Seguramente por la chimenea, veremos una gran llama verde alta, y de ella saldrán— dijo Harry señalando su chimenea, donde habia varias fotos de la familia, incluyéndolo a él, en varias siendo abrazado por sus tíos y primo.

Y aserto. Es día a las 12, los Dursley y Harry se habían vestido bien y presentables, y estaban frente a la chimenea para recibir a sus invitados.

En un segundo una gran llamarada verde apareció, y de ella salio el Sr. Weasley.

-Vernon! Cuanto tiempo!— saludo Arthur Weasley sonriendo muy contento.

-¿Qué tal Egipto Arthur?— sonrió Vernon.

-Caluroso— sonrió el Sr. Weasley. Una nueva llamarada apareció y de ella salio la Sra. Weasley— Petunia! Te vez increíble!— dijo sonriendo.

-Hola Molly, me alegra verte, ¿Cómo esta tu hijo?— sonrió Petunia.

-Muy bien, muy bien! Fueron las mejores vacaciones! Oh, Dudley! Estas hecho todo un hombre!— sonrió la Sra. Weasley mirando al inmenso Dudley, quien se sonrojo bastante.

Después de ellos, llegaron Ron, Percy, Ginny y al ultimo los gemelos Fred y George.

-Harry! – sonrió Ron muy animado.

-Hola amigo— le sonrió Harry.

-Hola Dudley— le dijo Ron sonriendo al gran D— Hola Ron, es bueno verte— le sonrió Dudley.— Estas enorme! ¿Qué comiste?— le dijo Ron mirando que incluso Dudley era un poco mas alto que él.

-Hola Harry, Hola Dudley— sonrieron los gemelos a ambos— Vaya Dudely! Estas enorme!— sonrieron ambos.

-Je, no es para tanto— dijo Dudley sonrojándose.

-¿No? Pareces un gigante! ¿Esos músculos son de acero?— pregunto Fred sorprendido, y bueno, así era, Dudley tenia estomago de lavadero, con todos sus cuadros bien definidos.

-Déjenlo en paz, se comportan como niños— dijo Percy quitando a sus hermanos y acercándose a saludar— Harry, Dudely— sonrió a ambos y los saludo por turnos— Es un placer verles, ¿Cómo han estado?—

-Bien, gracias— dijeron ambos.

-Maravilloso— dijo Percy diplomáticamente, e hincho el pecho para mostrar su insignia de Premio Anual.

-Harry! Dudley!— dijo Fred quitando a Percy, y estrechando la mano de ambos— Esto es sencillamente fabuloso— dijo, y luego George lo quito del camino y tomo las manos de Dudley y Harry— Increíble, maravilloso—

Dudley y Harry rieron divertidos, pero Percy los fulmino con la mirada.

-Chicos! Dejen eso ya— demando la Sra. Weasley, y Fred se giro a verla— Mamá!— dijo como si no le hubiese se visto y le estrecho la mano— Esto es fabuloso que estés aquí—

La Sra. Weasley no se lo tomo muy bien y los mandó a sentarse en la sala sin hacer nada, Dudley se sentó con ellos y los gemelos comenzaron a mostrarle algunos dulces.

Percy estaba cerca de con ellos, tratando de llamar la atención de Dudley. Queria que le preguntara que significaban las siglas PA, y cuando Dudley lo hizo, no pudo estar más feliz. Los gemelos solo empezaron a bostezar hasta que su madre le cayo desde la cocina, donde estaba con Petunia, Vernon y su esposo, hablando de algo.

-Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo has estado?— le sonrió Harry con calma, ella estaba con Ron y él sentados en otro sillón.

-B-bien Harry…-- le sonrío ella sonrojándose.

-Me alegro ¿Te gusto ver a tu hermano Charly?—

-Si, fue muy divertido— sonrió Ginny tímidamente.

-Claro Harry! No sabes las cosas que vimos! Habia pirámides y esqueletos! No te imaginas las maldiciones que habia por ahí!— dijo Ron emocionado.

Un poco después, Vernon y Arthur fueron por los chicos, para empezar a comer.

Todos tomaron asiento, pero Harry recorrió el asiento de Ginny para que se sentara a la mesa. Ella se puso muy colorada y acepto su buen gesto.

-Oh, Harry cariño, eso ha sido muy gentil de tu parte— sonrió la Sra. Weasley muy contenta— Ojala hubiese mas como tú— dijo y miro mal a sus gemelos.

-Me da gusto saber que estas tan bien educado Harry, un caballero siempre es bien recibido— dijo el Sr. Weasley complacido con los buenos modales de Harry, quien después de sentar a Ginny, se coloco a un lado de Ron.

-Si sigues así Harry, mis padres te adoptaran— le dijo su amigo por lo bajo, riendo divertido. Harry también le sonrió, pero sólo por que sabia que así sería.

Comieron y charlaron, y después de eso, Harry llevo a Ron a conocer su cuarto.

-¿Qué te parece?— sonrió Harry.

-Wow! Es enorme!— dijo Ron mirando todo— Pero esta algo vació, esperaba ver más cosas— admitió— Sólo tienes libros, y libros, tu escoba, y, Oh, mira, libros—

-Es que no me gusta mucho el desorden— dijo Harry como si nada.

Platicaron un poco sobre la estancia de Ron en Egipto, y aprovecharon para escribirle a Hermione y decirle que Ron iría a comprar sus útiles en esos días, y que Harry les acompañaría a comprar todo.

Fue un día muy agradable, Dudley llevo a Fred y George a ver a su cuarto una película en su televisión, y estos no dejaban de ver la pantalla. Dudley les puso una que pensó que les gustaría. "Dawn of Dead".

15 minutos después, los gritos de los gemelos se escucharon pro toda la casa.

-SE LO ESTAN COMIENDO! SE LO ESTAN COMEINDO!—

-AAH!! ¿ESO ES UN INTESTINO? LE ESTAN RASGANDO LA PIEL! SE COMEN SU PEIL!—

-QUE ASCO! ESPERA! NO LA ALPAGUES! QUIERO SEGUIR VIENDO! GUACALA! NO! NO LE APAGUES DUDLEY!—

-AW! DIOS! MIRA ESO! ES SANGRE! AH! SE ESTAN COMIENDO UN PERRO!—

-CORRE STEPHEN! CORRE! NO! NO MIRES ATRÁS! NOOO!! AYUDALE! NO! NO TE DISPARES EN LA CARA! NO!—

-AH! MALDITOS DELINCUENTES! DISPARALES! DISPARALES PETER! NO! CUIDADO UNO VA TRAS FRANCINE! NO!—

-AUG! SE LO COMIO ESE MUERTO! IUG! MIRA COMO LE MORDIO LA CARA! ESTA CHORENADO SANGRE!—

-NO, CORRE, CORRE FRANCINE! NOOO! MAMÁ! NO ME QUIERO IR! APENAS LLEVAMOS LA MITAD! NO! NO LE HAGAS CASO DUDLEY! NO LE APAGUES!—

-KYYYAAAAA!!!- grito Ginny al entrar a curiosear, y ver la pantalla. 5 minutos después, Dudley se estaba disculpando con las señora Weasley, mientras Fred y George suplicaban a su padre que les comprara un televiso y una video casetera, y la película de muertos que acaban de ver.

Ginny por su lado era consolada por Harry, quien la abrazaba y le decía que no eran zombies de verdad, que todo eso era maquillaje.

-Es verdad Ginny, Dudley tiene el Make Of de esa película, veras como la hicieron— le dijo Harry.

-¿E-enserio?— dijo Ginny sollozando.

-Nosotros que remos verla!— dijeron los gemelos, pero su madre les dio 2 buenos coscorrones a cada uno.

Ron por su lado se lamentaba no haber podido verla, y Percy estaba tan molesto como su madre con los gemelos.

Vernon y Petunia solo sonrían nerviosos, no esperaban que los magos no conocieran la televisión. Es decir ¿Quién puede vivir sin tele?

Todos cenaron carne asada en el jardín, charlaron y rieron con las bromas de Fred y George, que imitaban a los zimbies y se iban sobre un Percy muy malhumorado.

Cerca de las 8, los Dudley despidieron a los Weasley sonriendo.

Y esa noche hubo reunión en la cocina.

-¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Harry extrañado de que lo sentaran sus tíos en la cocina, y hayan mandado a su primo a dormir.

-Harry, hablamos con los Weasley— dijo Vernon serio— ¿Recuerdas al fugitivo de la tele?—

-Si, Sirius Black— dijo Harry mirando de reojo a su tía, que tras su esposo le decía que no era nada con los labios.

-Así es Harry, bueno, ese fugitivo es muy peligroso, en extremo, Arthur no me dio muchos detalles, pero parece que vas tras de ti, así por seguridad, sugerencia mía no de ellos, decidí que no seria nada bueno que vayas a Hogsmeade en este año, ellos vieron bien eso, así que lo siento Harry— dijo Vernon serio— Pero por favor dame el permiso que te firme— añadió.

-Esta bien tío— dijo Harry sin problemas.

-Y…—añadió Vernon con pesar— No podrás ir mañana con Arthur y sus hijos al callejón Diagón, de hecho, nosotros no iremos a dejarte a la estación, lo hará él en persona, vendrá por ti el primero de septiembre a las 8, espero que entiendas que todo esto es por tu bien hijo—

-Si tío, no te preocupes— le sonrió Harry con calma.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El primero de Septiembre, tal y como lo dijo Vernon, Arthur Weasley vino por Harry temprano.

-Lamento todo esto Harry, espero que lo entiendas— le dijo el Sr. Weasley con pesar, mientras salían en la chimenea de la estación del anden 9 ¾ — Pero es por tu seguridad, Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, no quería que lo supieras, pero creí que tus tíos merecían saber la verdad al igual que tú—

-Descuide Sr. Weasley, lo entiendo, y le agradezco por todo, prometo portarme bien— le sonrió Harry.

-Si, em, Harry, quiero pedirte, quiero que me prometas que no iras tras Black— le dijo Arthur Weasley serio, con un semblante preocupado— Quiero que me jures, que oigas lo que oigas, pase lo que pase, no iras tras él—

Harry puso cara de sorprendido— ¿Por qué iría tras alguien que de seguro quiere matarme?— pregunto fungiendo desconcierto.

-Harry, por favor prométemelo— le piso el Sr. Weasley preocupado.

-Esta bien, lo prometo— sonrió Harry— Se que no me lo diría si no fuera por mi bien— añadió.

-Gracias Harry, no sabes el peso que me has quitado, aun que te veo muy despreocupado— añadió un poco sorprendido.

-Bueno, se que todos están preocupados por que ese tipo me quiere matar, pero estoy bien, no hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, el director Dumbledore es el mejor mago del mundo, con él ahí, nada me pasara. Así que no veo por que asustarme— sonrió Harry.

-Vaya, ya sabia que estabas a la talla Harry, sabia que Molly y Fudge solo estaban exagerando con todo— sonrío— Oh, mira, ahí están los demás— dijo sonriendo y mirando a su familia.

Harry y el Sr. Weasley se dirigieron hacia con los demás, que estaban esperándolos con una gran sonrisa, Ron le mostró a Harry su nueva varita mágica y comento lo odioso que era el gato de Hermione, esta ofendida le dio un pistón en el pie.

Los señores Weasley despidieron a sus hijos, y el tren se puso en marcha.

-Vayamos a un vagón que no este muy lleno— dijo Harry, y dirigió a sus amigos Ron y Hermione hasta el ultimo vagón, donde estaba alguien durmiendo. Remus Lupin.

-¿Quién es él?— pregunto Ron.

-Es el profesor Remus Lupin— dijo Harry tomando asiento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?— le pregunto Hermione, también tomando asiento.

-Lo dice en su maletín— les dijo Harry señalándolo.

-Me pregunto que clase dará— dijo Ron pensativo.

-Es obvio Ron, seguro dará DACO, es la única vacante— dijo Hermione.

-Ah, es verdad, bueno, oye Harry, papá me dijo que no podrías acompañarnos siempre al callejón Diagón. ¿Por que? ¿Tus tíos te regañaron por convertir en sapo a tu tía?— pregunto Ron sentándose a su lado, ya que Hermione puso la cesta de mimbre donde su gato canela, Croakssan, estaba. Y si Ron odiaba algo en ese momento, era a ese gato.

-No, nada de eso, hasta lo consideraron divertido… la tía Marge siempre me a odiado— dijo Harry con calma— Pero perdí los estribos en esta ocasión—

-¿Por que? ¿Te dijo algo malo?— pregunto Hermione.

-Bueno, lo de siempre, que soy mala sangre, que nunca debí haber nacido, que mis padres eran basura y que estaban mejor muertos— dijo Harry sin mucha importancia. Pero Ron y Hermione tenían la cara llena de horror.

-¿Eso te dijo?— dijo Hermione sorprendida— Que maldita!— dijo, pero al darse cuenta se sonrojo.

-Descuida Hermione, yo no pude decirlo mejor, tía Marge nunca que me quiso, y nada le hará cambiar de opinión— dijo Harry como si tal fuera la cosa.

-Pero no debió decirte eso, es horrible— le dijo Ron ceñudo, no sabia quien era tía Marge, pero ya le odiaba.

-Gracias, me alegra que se preocupen por mi, pero ya estoy acostumbrado— sonrió Harry, y Lupin se movió un poco en su asiento, los chicos lo miraron, pero al ver que no se despertaba, Harry continuo— Bueno, creo que debo explicarles por que no pude ir—

Harry les explico sobre lo que dijo su tío Vernon y el Sr. Weasley.

-¿Pero por que irías a buscar a alguien que quiere matarte?— dijo Hermione seria.

-¿No te dejaron ir a Hogsmeade? ¿Están locos?— dijo Ron.

-Ron! Déjate de eso, hay más cosas que Hogsmeade, admito que será interesante, pero Harry, estuvo bien que te quitaran el permiso hasta que lo atrapen— dijo Hermione soledme.

-Genial, papá esta loco, el Sr. Dudley esta loco, Harry esta loco por no preocuparse y tú más que nadie por apoyarlos— le dijo Ron— Es Hogsmeade Hermione! Honaydukes! Zonko! La Casa de los Gritos! Harry será un perdedor el resto de su vida gracias a ustedes!—

-Ron, eres un tonto— le dijo ella molesta.

Siguieron charlando, hasta que la mujer del carrito de golosinas pasó como a eso de la una.

-Ha, también déme una, no, un tarro de zumo de calabaza frío, y, em, y una bolsa de pan de calabaza, y una tarta de cereza— dijo Harry.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?— le pregunto Ron, viendo que Harry tenia mucha comida. Más de la cuenta.

-No, no es toda para mi, es para el profesor Lupin, se le ve mal, seria bueno darle algo cuando despierte— sonrió Harry poniendo el resto de su comida en el asiento.

-Su portafolio se ve viejo, seria bueno que lo reparará, he estado practicando un hechizo para cosas viejas que las deja como nuevas— dijo Harry sacando su varita.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos.

-Oye Harry—

-¿Si Hermione?— dijo Harry que en esos momentos estaba dejando como nuevo el portafolio de Lupin.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Nunca te habia visto ser tan amable con ningún maestro de DCAO— dijo Ron sorprendido, mientras se tomaba su zumo.

-Es verdad, a Quirell ni le hacías caso, a Lockhart lo odiaste desde el primer día, pero a el profesor Lupin lo tratas como si fuera tu mejor amigo— le dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Es que me agrada— les dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo con Ron.

-¿Te agrada? ¿Qué es lo tuyo? ¿Un sexto sentido o vez el futuro o qué?— le dijo Ron extrañado.

-Si, que raro eres Harry, sólo dices "no me agrada" ó "me agrada", eso es poco lógico, podrías equivocarte— le dijo Hermione.

-¿Me equivoque con Lockhart?— sonrió Harry.

Hermione se sonrojo, pero Ron se río divertido.

El resto del camino paso sin problemas, aun que Hermione y Ron hicieron desistir a Harry de arreglarle la túnica vieja y roída de Remus Lupin.

-Pero sólo será un poco, me lo agradecerá cuando despierte— sonrío Harry.

-No, Harry, eso no esta bien, a lo mejor se asusta— le dijo Ron— Sólo míralo, no parece aguantar un maleficio hecho como Dios manda—

-Hablando de otra cosa, Harry ¿Qué tal tú brújula?— le dijo Hermione comiéndose unos dulces— La ultima vez que la vi fue el año pasado ¿La trajiste contigo?— pregunto.

-Si, es bueno tenerla cerca, este regalo de Tío vernon fue genial, él ni sabia que fuera mágica— sonrió Harry, mintiendo muy bien.

-¿Podemos verla? Me encanta como muestra las cosas en su mapa— dijo Ron emocionado. Harry miro a Lupin, y saco la brújula, se la pasó a Ron y este la abrió, de inmediato el mapa traslucido de color azul eléctrico apareció. Y con él el mapa de Hogwarts.

-Es increíble, no me canso de verlo— dijo Ron mirando con una gran sonrisa el mapa— Veamos, quiero ver que fue de la Cámara de los Secretos— sonrió, y de inmediato el mapa se enfoco en la cámara del basilisco.

-Miren, parece que la entrada desde el baño esta bloqueada— dijo Hermione, señalando una gran cantidad de rocas dibujadas en uno de los ductos— Espero que él baño de ese piso ya este arreglado, ir al de la tercera o primera planta es un fastidio— dijo saboreando su zumo de calabaza.

-Espero que si, seguro Mirtle estará encantada con la remodelación— dijo Harry comiendo una tarta de cereza.

-Claro, ahora tendrá un baño nuevo para inundar— dijo Ron sonriendo. Y en eso Lupin carraspeo, y Ron cerro la brújula de inmediato.

-Mejor guárdala Harry, si se despierta, no creo que le haga mucha gracia ver que tienes un mapa completo de Hogwarts, donde indica los pasajes secretos— le dijo Hermione por lo bajo.

-Es verdad, toma— le dijo Ron.

El clima era pésimo en el exterior, habia hecho mucho frío, más de lo usual, Hermione y Ron sacaron sus túnicas de invierno, y Harry saco la suya y una manta extra que habia empacado, y se la coloco a Remus para que no pasara frío.

-Harry, me empieza a preocupar tu relación con ese tipo— le dijo Ron.

Harry por su lado, ya sabía que los Dementotes aparecerían pronto. Pero tambien sabía que no debería mostrar su patronus. Sintió algo de curiosidad ¿Qué vería o escucharía ahora? ¿Seria a su madre ó a Ginny?

Pronto el tren paro su marcha. Ron se acerco a la ventara para ver que pasaba.

-Nos detuvimos, parece que alguien esta subiendo—

-Ron, apártate de la ventana, alguien viene— dijo Harry serio, y se puso de pie junto a la puerta.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Hermione.

Las luces se apagaron.

-¿Harry? ¿Sabes que pasa?— pregunto Hermione en la oscuridad.

La puerta se abrió y se escucho como alguien se tropezaba, pero no alcanzo a caer, ya que Harry le detuvo a tiempo.

-¿Estas bien Neville? Siéntate, aquí estarás bien— dijo Harry.— Gracias Harry, quería saber si sabían que pasaba— dijo Neville nervioso.

-Esta todo bien Neivlle, sólo que Dementotes están inspeccionando el tren— dijo Harry con calma.

-¿Dementores!?— dijeron Ron y Neville asustados.

-Harry, ¿Cómo sabes eso?— le pregunto Hermione seria.

-Esta en el aire Hermione, hace frío, mucho frío— dijo Harry serio, y la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-¿Ron, Harry?—

-Pasa Ginny, aquí estamos todos, toma asiento junto con tu hermano, Ron, cuida a Ginny, ya viene uno— dijo Harry, y a tientas le paso a Ginny que se asusto.

-Calma Ginny, todo esta bien, son sólo Dementores— le dijo Ron con calma.

-¿Dementores?— dijo Ginny asustada, y se aferro a su hermano.

-Calma Ginny, todo estará bien— dijo la voz de Harry. Pero para terror de todos, se oía tan tranquila que ya temían lo peor.

En eso, un relámpago cruzo el aire, y una mano viscosa y con pústulas se pego se asomo por el marco de la puerta.

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene a Sirius Black!— le dijo Harry, pero el Dementor le miro fijo.

Un segundo. Un parpadeo. Un grito. Una carrera. Un beso. Una ráfaga de viento. Un mareo le sobrevino a Harry por todas esas emociones juntas. Y sólo escuchaba un grito al fondo, mientras veía en la oscuridad a un grupo de personas rodeando a una mujer pelirroja en el suelo. Sus cabellos cubrían su rostro, pero habia tanta sangre, que no se podía ver donde comenzaba y terminaba su piel.

-Harry! Harry!—

Alguien le llamaba. Era Hermione. Pero Harry se sentía tan cansado. Estaba muy cansado. Tanto, que se permitió quedarse dormido. Ya no estaba para esas cosas… estaba muy viejo ya… muy viejo y cansado de luchar.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo duro inconsciente, pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la enfermería de la escuela.

Se sentó sobre la cama y vio que Madame Pomfrey venia hacia él junto con Snape, al parecer estaban esperando a que despertara.

-Déjame verte Potter— le dijo Madame Pomfrey seria, y comenzó a revisarlo.

-Estoy bien— le dijo Harry mientras le abrían la boca para decir "Aaah".

-Tonterías, ten, toma este chocolate, te hará sentir mejor— le dijo Madame Pomfrey, y se retiro diciendo cosas como:— Dementotes, jum! Sólo están para causar problemas y problemas—

-Potter, coma ese chocolate— le dijo Snape al ver que Harry miraba el chocolate sin mucho ánimo.

-Ah, si señor, lo siento— dijo Harry sonriéndole, y se comió el chocolate, mientras veía la enfermería, estaba vacía, de nuevo sólo él se habia desmayado. La calidez del chocolate le hizo sentirse muy bien, y amplios su sonrisa al ver como Snape se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Mejor Potter?— dijo Snape serio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si señor, me siento mejor ahora— le sonrío Harry más animado— ¿Ya comenzó el gran banquete?— dijo comiendo más chocolate.

-En realidad ya término— dijo Snape serio— Pero ya que ha despertado— dijo y saco un giratiempo de su túnica.

Harry ya habia olvidado, que debido a los ataques tan violentos e inesperados de su segundo año, habia optado tomar todas las materias, para tener un giratiempo propio como el de Hermione, sólo si en determinado caso, su plan de capturar a Colagusano fallara.

-Sólo usted— dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa— Y la señorita Granger – añadió con una mueca de desprecio— Han solicitado todas las materias del curso, por lo tanto, la profesora McGonagall ha solicitado un permiso especial para que ambos puedan tener un giratiempo, para asistir a todas sus clases sin problemas— dijo Snape sin poder evitar una sonrisa de complacencia. Harry adivinaba que seguramente le gusto mucho restregarle a McGonagall en la cara que él también tenía alumnos sobresalientes, y que si una de sus alumnas tendría un giratiempo, pues entonces el suyo también.

-Quiero escuchar que se esfuerza mucho Potter, no pienso dejarle la gloria a la profesora McGonagall, quiero excelentes calificaciones, de preferencia mejor que las de su— torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto— amiga, la señorita Granger—

-Claro profesor Snape, le pondré mucho animo— le sonrió Harry.

-Así me gusta Potter, quiero el nombre de Slytherin en lo alto— dijo Snape sonriendo con amabilidad, y dándole él giratiempo.

-Y así será profesor, ganaremos la copa de las casa como cada año— le dijo Harry.

-Eso espero, ya me acostumbre a tenerla en mi despacho, y no me interesa que cambie de lugar— le dijo serio.

-Descuide señor— sonrió Harry, y pensó que seria un buen momento (aprovechando que Snape estaba de tan buen humor, algo muy raro) para poner su plan "Ganándose a Snape" en marcha— Disculpe profesor…— dijo Harry tímidamente.

-¿Si Potter?— dijo Snape serio.

-Bueno señor… mis tíos no me dejaron ir a Hogsmeade, por seguridad, ya sabe, con todo lo de Sirius Black— dijo Harry, mirando como Snape ponía una cara fría y seria al escuchar el nombre de su padrino.

-¿Si?— dijo Snape mal humor.

-Pues, me preguntaba, si los días que no voy a ir, bueno, no estaré haciendo nada, y me preguntaba, si no fuera molestia…—

-Suéltelo ya Potter— dijo Snape impaciente.

-Bueno, ¿Medaría clases de pociones avanzadas?— dijo Harry sonriendo, y con una cara de gran ilusión.

Snape levanto ambas cejas sorprendido. Harry se contuvo muy bien de no reírse. La cara de Snape era un poema. Era obvio que no esperaba eso.

-Lo pensare, ahora acompáñeme a la sala común— dijo Snape poniéndose de pie.

-Si señor!— dijo Harry, y de un salto se puso de pie sin problemas.

En el camino, que ya estaba desolado, dado que todos los alumnos estaban dormidos, Snape le explicaba a Harry como usar el giratiempo e indicándole que nadie más debía saberlo. Harry asentía y por lo general, noto a Snape de mejor humor ¿Sería por ahora Harry le prestaba más atención y lo veneraba ante todos, incluidos sus amigos? Eso esperaba Harry, sólo por eso habia escogido Slytherin ahora, para darle las gracias a Snape por todo lo que habia hecho por él.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Al día siguiente era tan temprano, que Harry fue el primero en bajar, casi nadie estaba, así que se sentó en la mesa de Gryfindor a esperar a sus amigos, en lo que se servia una taza café negro y bien cargado, antes de que viniera Hermione a quitársela.

Poco después llegaron Ron y Hermione, y al ver a Harry en la mesa corrieron a verlo.

-Harry! ¿Estas bien? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— le preguntaba Hermione muy preocupada.

-Vaya susto nos diste! Te desmayaste y empezaste a convulsionarte! Casi nos sacas el corazón, por suerte el profesor Lupin se despertó y murmuro algo y alejo al Dementor que estaba casi sobre ti!— le dijo Ron pálido de sólo recordar lo que habia pasado.

-Si, creo que me desmaye, disculpen todo el alboroto, no quise preocuparlos n.n — le sonrió Harry.

Hermione y Ron suspiraron, ahí estaba el Harry bonachón que conocían. Y se sentaron cada uno a su lado.

-Ay Harry, menos mal que ya estas bien— le dijo Hermione tomando una tostada— Y dame esa taza!— le dijo quitándole su café.

-Harry! A que no sabes!— le dijo Ron muy animado.

-Estuvo desmayado Ron, no sabe nada de las nuevas noticias— le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Contigo no hablaba— le dijo Ron ceñudo— Como te decía Harry, No sabes! Hagrid es el nuevo maestro de Criaturas Mágicas! Debiste verlo! Estaba muy conmovido y muy feliz y… y luego se entero de que estabas en la enfermería, y se puso pálido del susto y trato de ir a verte, nosotros también, pero Snape nos corrió— le dijo Ron molesto.

-Harry!— los chicos se giraron, y vieron a Hagrid venir hecho un rayo hacia ellos.

-Hagrid!— dijo Harry estirando los brazos para darle un gran abrazo.

-Oh mi muchacho! Mi muchacho!— decía Hagrid mientras abrazaba a Harry contra su espesa barba— Estaba tan preocupado! Cuando me dijeron que un Dementor te habia atacado me puse muy aterrado! No sabia que pensar! ¿Y si estabas muerto? ¿Y si nunca despertabas? ¿Y si no volvía verte? Esos Dementotes son horribles! Harry, mi muchacho, que bueno que estés bien!— le decía en un tono cariñoso, como el de una madre a su hijo.

-Gracias Hagrid!— le decía Harry tratando de abrazarlo más fuerte— Y ya me dijeron que serás el nuevo profesor de Criaturas Mágicas! En hora buena Hagrid! Estoy muy feliz por ti!—

Hagrid se sonrojo— Oh, no me digas más, me haces salir los colores, francamente no me lo puedo creer, yo profesor… cielos— dijo sonriendo y bajo a Hagrid con cariño de vuelta a su lugar.

-No es verdad, te lo merecías Hagrid— le sonrió Harry.

-Bueno, bueno, ya que vi que estas bien, quiero que sean puntuales, tienen la primera clase después del descanso conmigo, espero buenos ánimos— les dijo, y sonriéndoles se fue a la mesa de maestros.

-El curso no empezó nada mal ¿verdad?— sonrió Hermione.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Después del desayuno, y comparar horarios, Ron se sorprendió no sólo por que Harry compartiría casi todas las materias con Hermione y él, sino por que los Horarios de sus dos amigos estaban completamente arrebozadas con todas las clases. Las mochilas de Hermione y Harry estaban casi a reventar por el peso.

La clase de Adivinación (después de encontrarla gracias al cuadro de Sir Cadogan), fue como Harry esperaba, Hermione con pleito cruzado con la profesora Sibyll Trelawney, y el pánico general cuando la profesora vio en la taza de Harry el Grim.

-Te vas a morir Harry! Debes andar con cuidado— el dijo Ron asustado.

-Oh, por favor Ron, es sólo mera coincidencia— le dijo Hermione.

-Mi tío Bilius murió 24 horas después de ver a Grim!—

-No estabas tan seguro que fuera el Grim, cuando le dijiste a Harry que era un burro— le espeto ella.

-Sólo estas molesta por que la profesora te dijo que no tenias potencial! Te molesta no ser la primera como siempre!— le dijo Ron molesto, y Hermione paso de él con un pisotón.

-Au! ¿Viste eso Harry? Me piso!— le dijo ron indignado a su mago, pero al girarse no vio a Harry— ¿He? ¿A dónde se fue?— pregunto, y se giro a ambos lados del pasillo, se rasco la cabeza confundido, y al girarse de nuevo, vio a Harry venir tras él, junto con Hermione, parecían cansados.

-¿Qué paso? ¿De donde vienes Harry? ¿Qué no te habia sido Hermione?— les pregunto Ron extrañado.

-Ve… ah, venimos… se nos olvido algo en… en… ah— jadeaba Harry por el peso extra de sus libros.

-D-del salón…- termino Hermione, jadeando por aire.

Ron los miro serio. No les creyó nadita.

Pronto llego la clase de Criaturas, y Harry ya se estaba preparando para ayudar a Buckbeack, el hipogrifo, de ser ejecutado. Estaría tras Draco Malfoy de ser necesario para evitar su estupidez.

Slytherin (Donde no le extraño que Draco comenzara a burlarse de él de nuevo, aun que pocos de su casa le seguían el juego a ahora) y Gryfindor se reunieron para tomar la clase con Hagrid.

-Acérquense todos a la cerca— explico Hagrid— Ahora, lo primero que deben hacer, es abrir sus libros—

-¿De que modo?— dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Qué?— dijo Hagrid sin entender.

-¿De que modo abrimos los libros?— dijo Draco mostrando su libro, que estaba atado por un cinturón. Al igual que los demás.

-¿Nadie pudo abrir el libro?— pregunto Hagrid decepcionado.

-Yo si profesor!— dijo Harry levantando la mano.

-Bien hecho Harry! Por favor diles como— sonrió Hagrid más animado.

-Claro, vean todos! Le tienes que acariciar el lomo con cariño, y este se abrirá sin problemas, y estará quieto— sonrío Harry por lo alto, mostrando como se hacia.

-Que tontos hemos sido!— dijo Draco sonriendo con sorna— Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?— Hagrid bajo la mirada apenado.

-Pues me extraña que nadie lo supiera!— dijo Harry molesto, murando a todos, Gryfindor y Slytherin por igual— Este libro muestra muy bien que si no puedes tratar a una criatura con respeto, es mejor que no te les acerques! Es un excelente libro! Ya que quienes no pudieron abrirlo, y se mofan de eso— miro siniestramente a Draco, que trago saliva asustado— Es por que no aprecian la vida de una criatura! Y alguien que no puede apreciar una vida por más pequeña que sea, no se puede esperar de ella que trate mejor a una persona, que supuestamente esta a su nivel!— dijo Harry mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonrió como si nada y miro a Hagrid— Pero continué profesor, ya quiero saber más de la clase— dijo muy animado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Gracias Harry— sonrió Hagrid conmovido por sus palabras— Bueno, bueno, ya tienen los libros, así que sólo les falta las criaturas, así que espérenme aquí— dijo y fue el Bosque Prohibido.

-Esas fueron unas bonitas palabras Harry— le sonrió Hermione.

-Si, pusiste a Malfoy en su lugar— dijo Ron mirando a Draco con burla.

Hagrid, quien no tardo en traer a una docena de Hipogrifos de distintos colores, explico como debían reverenciarles, y alejarse si no el hipogrifo no les respondía la reverencia.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién lo intenta primero?— sonrío Hagrid.

-Yo- dijo Harry adelantándose.

-Bien Harry! No esperaba menos de ti— le sonrió Hagrid— Bien, inténtalo con Buckbeack— sonrió y le paso a Harry el tan conocido hipogrifo.

Harry le reverencio, y le miro fijo. Justo cuando Hagrid, ya un poco alarmado al ver a Buckbeack no corresponder, pensaba alejar a Harry, Buckbeack se inclino, para sorpresa de todos.

-Bien Harry, ya puedes acariciarle— sonrío Hagrid.

Harry le acaricio el pico con cariño, y Buckbeack cerro los ojos disfrutando de las caricias suaves de Harry. Después de todo, él ya le conocía muy bien y sabía donde le gustaba que lo acariciaran, en especial debajo del pico. Y después de un vuelo tubultoso sobre él, Harry decidió nunca más montarlo, le dolía todo el trasero.

Pronto todos, animados por el éxito de Harry, empezaron reverenciar. Neville huyo varias veces antes de que algún Hipogrifo confiara en él.

Harry se pego a Draco, quien como supuso escogería a Buckbeack. Estaba justo tras él, cuando Buckbeack le reverencio. Aquí Harry agudizo sus ojos, en cuanto Draco ofendiera al hipogrifo, él lo quitaría del camino.

-Esto es muy fácil— dijo Draco arrastrando las silabas— Pero tenia que serlo, si Potter pudo… ¿A que no eres peligroso?— le dijo a Buckbeack— ¿Lo eres bestia asquerosa?— Pero apenas Draco termino, sintió como alguien lo tiraba al piso. Cayo de espaldas y abrió lo ojos sorprendido.

Harry estaba sobre él, y le miraba con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Potter?— dijo Draco ruborizándose. Harry le sonrió apenas, y en eso Draco miro a todos a su alrededor, se puso más rojo al pensar que lo estaban viendo a él, pero luego noto que señalaban a Harry y gemían o chillaban asustados. Y escuchaba atrás a Hagrid decir algo de:- Calma Buckbeack! Atrás! Atrás!—

Harry se paro con algo de torpeza, pero sonriendo con algo de dolor, le estiro la mano a Draco.

-Venga, ponte de píe Draco— le dijo, Draco aun medio atontado por lo que habia pasado accedió y tomo su mano para levantarse. Miro a Crebbe y Goyle señalar también a Harry algo pálidos.

-¿Qué pasa?— pregunto extrañado, y noto como Harry se agarraba el hombro derecho.

-Nada, no pasa nada— le sonrío Harry forzosamente.

-Ven Harry! Vamos, te llevare a la enfermería!— dijo Hagrid cargándolo apresuradamente, con su semblante pálido y asustado. Corrió hecho un rayo al castillo.

-Eso fue tu culpa Malfoy!— le dijo Ron molesto.

-Déjalo Ron! Vayamos con Harry!— le dijo Hermione jalándolo del brazo.

-¿De que hablas?— le dijo Draco molesto.

-Harry te salvo idiota! Ese hipogrifo te iba a atacar por que lo insultaste! Pero Harry se interpuso a tiempo! Tu desviste ser el que fuera a la enfermería ahora! Eres un estupido cretino!— le decía Ron furioso, pero no dijo más y fue junto con Hermione a alcanzar a Harry a la enfermería.

Draco se quedo ahí con la boca abierta. ¿Harry Potter lo habia salvado?

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Harry! Oh, lo siento tanto! Fue mi culpa!— lloraba Hagrid al ver a Harry boca abajo en la cama, mientras Madame Pomfrey le curaba 3 buenos zarpazos profundos y sangrantes en la espalda descubierta.

-Tranquilo Hagrid, todo esta bien, mejor yo que Malfoy— le sonrió Harry, y le estiro una mano para que Hagrid la cogiera, este lo hizo con cariño.

-Oh, no, no Harry, eso no es verdad, lamento todo esto, debí empezar por algo más facial, pero pensé que les gustarían los Hipogrifos— dijo apenado.

-A mi me gustaron y todas tus clases siempre me gustaran— le sonrió Harry. Y Hagrid no pudo más, rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-Harry! Harry!— entraron Hermione y Ron a la enfermería.

-FUERA USTEDES! ESTO ES UNA ENFERMERIA NO UN RESTAURANTE!— grito Madame Pomfrey furiosa, y ambos amigos regresaron por sus pasos rápidamente.

-Hagrid, no llores, mejor ve con Ron y Hermione, deben estar muy preocupados— le animo Harry.

-E-Esta bien— dijo sonándose la nariz— Pe-pero no te vayas de aquí sin mi— le sonrió.

-¿Adonde más iría?— le sonrió Harry.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Despues de que Madame Pomfrey curara a Harry (Quien termino con varios vendajes por todo el torso), este salió de la enfermería, ya era casi la hora de la cena, así que fue al Gran Comedor, mientras se rascaba un poco la espalda, los vendajes le estaban picando.

Sonrío al ver a sus amigos llegar un poco más tarde, a la mesa de Gryfindor donde él estaba. Ron traía su mochila, que por lo que vio pesaba demasiado para su pelirrojo amigo.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo te sientes?— le pregunto Ron.

-No te preocupes Harry, te tengo la tarea de Aritmancia, Herbología y Astronomía— le dijo Hermione pasándole varios pergaminos.

-Déjalo ya Hermione, un hipogrifo le corto la espalda— le dijo Ron ceñudo— Debiste dejar que ese animal se cargara a Malfoy, Harry, nos hubieses hecho un gran favor— le dijo Ron sonriendo, mientras se servia un poco de estofado.

-No Ron, a como es Malfoy, pudo haberse puesto a hacer una gran escena, y luego culparían a Hagrid y hasta podrían matar a Buckbeack— le dijo Harry comiéndose un pedazo de pavo.

-Es eso tiene razón, Malfoy es un tonto, pero es un tonto con un padre que seria feliz de echar a Hagrid— dijo Hermione.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Las clases siguieron su curso, salvo por el detalle de que las heridas de Buckbeack aún le lastimaban a Harry, (¿Cómo iba a saber él que si las heridas hechas por un hipogrifo estaban muy profundas, tardaban una semana en cerrar?), así que se vio en la necesidad de usar un hechizo para aligerar el peso de sus libros (este lo compartió con hermione, ya su mochila casi se rompe una vez cuando iban a una clase que compartían), y que su mochila levitara para que no tuviera que cargarla al hombro.

Harry s esforzaba mucho por seguir con el curso normal de las clases, pero hasta los profesores se apiadaron de él. McGonagall, Fitwick, y varios más, le ponían algún cojín para que se recargara en las mesas, Sprout no dejaba que se agachara y le ponía las macetas de plantas en una mesa alta. Incluso Snape, muy a su pesar, habia dejado que se juntara con Ron y Hermione para que le ayudaran con los ingredientes… aun que no se escucho también como Harry esperaba.

-Granger, Weasley, debido a que ustedes siempre pierden el tiempo con todo y sus resultados son tan gloriosos como los de Longbottom— dijo miradores con una sonrisa desagradable— Ayudaran a Potter a cortar sus ingredientes, y espero que estén perfectos o de los contrario les quitare 25 puntos a cada uno—

Snape se retiro y dejo a un Harry muy avergonzado— Lo siento…-- dijo apenado.

-Descuida Harry, te ayudarlos con gusto— le sonrió su amigo Ron, tomando sus cosas y poniéndolas en la mesa de Harry que estaba tras ellos.

-Si, pásame tus raíces— le sonrió Hermione y comenzó a cortarlas rápidamente.

-Naranja! Longbottom!— grito Snape haciendo que todos lo miraran— Naranja! Dime muchacho ¿Hay algo que pueda entrar en esa calavera que tienes ahí? ¿No me has oído decir que sólo bastaba un bazo de rata? ¿No he dejado muy claro que sólo bastaban unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela?— gritaba Snape por todo lo alto, mientras Neville temblaba y parecía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me comprendas Longbottom?—

-Por favor Profesor— intervino Hermopne— Yo puedo ayudarlo y…--

-No recuerdo pedirle que presumiera Srta. Granger!— dijo Snape con ponzoña, y Hermione se sonrojo tanto como Neville— Al final de la clase Longbottom, le daremos de tu poción a tu sapo y veremos que pasa. Quizás eso te anime a hacer las cosas correctamente— Snape se retiro, y Neville sintió su estomago caer al piso.

-Ayúdenme!— les pidió Neville a Harry y Hermione desesperadamente. Y hermione, con ayuda de Harry, le indico como corregirla.

-Ese Snape es un cretino— dijo Ron cortando la cabeza de su ciempiés de un golpe. Harry ni dijo nada, sabía que su amigo se pondría peor al ver como pronto Gryfindor perdía puntos cuando la poción de Neville estuviese arreglada.

Y aserto.

-5 puntos menos por que la poción estaba bien hecha! Pueden creerlo! Harry en verdad no sé como idolatras a ese tipo! Es un vil hijo de… ¿Harry, Hermione?— pregunto Ron al ya no verlos, y luego, como de la nada, estos aparecieron doblando el pasillo.

-¿Dónde estaban?— pregunto molesto.

-Atrás de ti— dijeron ambos.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

La clase de Lupin fue una de las más esperadas por Harry, se sentó en un banco junto a Theodore Nott y al lado de Hermione y Ron.

Lupin entro, cansado y con un aspecto mejor al que tenía en el tren.

-Hola, buenas tardes a todos— sonrió— ¿Podrían por favor cerrar sus libros? Esta clase será completamente practica— todos sonrieron emocionados, y cerraron sus libros— Bien, ahora, si me hacen el favor de seguirme— animo, y todos de inmediato lo siguieron.

En el camino, se toparon con Pevees, este se burlo de Lupin con su canción de: "Locatis Lunático Lupin, Locatis Lunático Lupin, Locatis Lunático Lupin" y el profesor de DCAO lo puso en su lugar. Ganándose un profundo respeto por parte de todos.

Fueron hacia la sala de maestros, donde estaba Snape, quien al verlos no pudo contener una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola Profesor Snape!— sonrío Harry muy animado.

-Potter— sonrió Snape con calma, pero al ver a Neville su sonrisa se torció malignamente.

Lupin entro al final y estaba por serrar la puerta cuando Snape hablo:

-Déjala abierta Lupin, prefiero no ser testigo de esto— sonrió – Posiblemente nadie le haya dicho Lupin, pero Longbottom esta aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. Claro, amenos que este la Srta. Granger para susurrarle las respuestas al oído— dijo con sorna. Lupin sonrío e iba a decir algo, pero se le adelantaron.

-Pero profesor Snape, seguro Neville lo hará bien— sonrío Harry— Sólo debe ponerle empeño y animo ¿No cree?— dijo en un tono muy amable.

-¿Empeño y animo Potter?— sonrió con calma— Yo esperaría un milagro— dijo con amabilidad y salio del salón de profesores de inmediato.

Harry se giro sonriendo nervioso a Neville, y le dijo con calma— Venga Neville, no ha sido para tanto— dijo palmeándole la espalda— Estoy seguro que el profesor Snape quiere que salgas adelante—

-Claro, adelante, pero en un féretro— dijo Ron sonriendo. Harry sólo sonrió con pena, quizás eso si fuera verdad. Pero Lupin tras él, lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, de hecho Harry tiene razón, pensaba usar a Neville para la primera fase, y estoy seguro que lo hará bien— sonrió Lupin.

Harry le sonrió, y la clase dio inicio. Como Harry la recordaba, apareció el Boggart, junto con un Snape vestid de mujer. Todos rieron muy divertidos, pero Harry sólo sonrío nervioso, Neville, para desgracia suya, no sabia en la que se acababa de meter.

La clase termino, y todos comenzaron a salir del cuarto de maestros.

-Harry— le llamo Lupin.

-Luego los alcanzo chicos!— le dijo este a Hermione y Ron, quienes salieron— ¿Si profesor?—

-Bueno, antes que nada, déjame decirte que te agradezco por la comida en el tren, así como por mi portafolio nuevo— le sonrió Lupin.

-Puedo reparar también su túnica! Déjeme hacerlo!— sonrió Harry, pero Lupin lo detuvo sonriendo— No, no es necesario Harry, pero te lo agradezco—

-Oh, esta bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?— sonrío Harry.

-Sólo quería darte las gracias, es todo, pero déjame añadir que fue muy amable de tu parte apoyar a Neville— sonrió Lupin.

-Oh, eso— dijo Harry sonrojándose— Él es un buen chico, se que el profesor Snape puede ser algo exigente…-

-¿Algo exigente?— dijo Lupin divertido.

-Jeje, esta bien, muy estricto, pero es buena persona— le sonrió Harry.

-¿Buena persona Severus?— dijo Lupin ahora sorprendido.

-Si, el profesor Snape ha sido muy bueno conmigo siempre, además me a cuidado desde que vine aquí en mi primer año, cuando me enfrente a Quirell, el me trato de maldecir, pero Snape lo evito, el mismo Quirell me lo dijo— sonrió Harry— Y además me dio mi querida Nimbus 2000 para jugar quidditch— añadió.

-Vaya, quien lo diría— sonrío Lupin impresionado.

-Ah, profesor, debo irme, tengo clase— dijo Harry recordando su apretado horario.

-Claro, adelante, adelante— sonrío Lupin, y Harry salio.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Las clases siguieron su curso, y pronto llego la primera salida a Hogsmeade.

-Te traeremos muchas cosas Harry!— le decía Hermione saliendo por las puertas.

-Montones de ellas!— le dijo Ron al salir también.

Harry les despidió, y despidió también a sus compañeros de Slytherin.

-Nos vemos Harry! Te traeré algo de Honeydukes!— le dijo Blase Zabini sonriendo.

-Pórtate bien Harry!— le dijo Theodore Nott.

Draco sólo le miro, y siguió de largo. A Harry le sorprendía que no le molestara como antes. Pero lo dejo pasar, pronto ya no quedo ningún alumno, y Filch se acerco a él.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿No iras a Hogsmeade?— le dijo sonriendo, con su gata la Sra. Norris a sus pies.

-No señor Filch, me quitaron mi permiso debido a sirius Black— dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Una lastima, pero descuida, seguro tus amigos te traerán algo— le animo Filch, y se retiro con su gata a revisar los pasillos.

Harry se debido a deambular por ahí, pensaba ir a la biblioteca y terminar algo de la traerá pendiente, pero se encontró antes con Lupin.

-¿Harry? ¿Que haces aquí?— dijo extrañado, y Harry le explico lo que habia pasado.

-Una lastima que no hayas podido ir Harry, pero pasa a mi oficina y te preparare un te— sonrió Lupin, y Harry encantado acepto.

Lupin preparo el té, y le sirvió a Harry.

-Espero que te guste—

-Claro gracias profesor— sonrió Harry.

-Me alegro, y dime, ¿Qué tal te va con las clases?— sonrió Lupin.

-Muy bien señor, y de hecho, quería preguntarle si no sabe alguna defensa contra los Dementotes— sonrió Harry.

Lupin le miro sorprendido y sonrió. Harry y él estuvieron un rato charlando sobre que eran los patronus. Entre otras cosas.

En eso, llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante— dijo Lupin, y Snape entro con una copa humeante en la mano, quien al ver a Harry ahí (sonriéndole con un – Hola profesor Snape—) se detuvo y lo miro detenidamente, primero a él, y luego a Lupin.

-Ah, Severus— sonrió Lupin— Muchas gracias, ¿Podrías dejarlo en la mesa? Estaba charlando con Harry y de paso mostrándole mi grindylow para la siguiente clase— dijo con cordialidad.

-Fascinante— dijo Snape sin mirar a la caja de la criatura— Deberías tomarte lo ya Lupin— dijo señalándole la copa.

-Si, si, enseguida—

-He hecho un caldero entero, si necesitas más— dijo Snape serio.

-Seguramente tomare mañana otro poco. Gracias, Severus— sonrió Lupin.

-De nada— dijo Snape, y miro a Harry, quien le sonreía como siempre, con mucho animo.

-Potter, sobre lo que me dijo…-- empezó Snape, y a Harry se le ilumino el rostro— Será para el siguiente trimestre, lo espero en las mazmorras del aula de clases— dijo serio, y miro a Lupin con recelo— Y sea puntual, no lo quiero en lugares indeseables— dijo con una mueca desagradable.

-No profesor Snape! Vera como no se arrepentirá— sonrió Harry poniéndose de pie de un salto muy feliz.

-Eso espero Potter, me gusta que mis alumnos muestre siempre lo mejor de si— dijo Snape con una mueca de superioridad, y se acerco a Harry, para apartarle una pelusa de su túnica— Mejor, es bueno estar bien presentable— añadió, y después de ver desdeñosamente a Lupin, salio sin más.

Lupin, quien tenia la copa a medio camino de su boca, habia visto todo eso con la cara llena de sorpresa. Tenía las cejas alzadas y sus labios muy abiertos.

Harry por su lado estaba encantado, su plan "Ganándose a Snape" era un éxito. Si no se equivocaba.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.

Para las/los que me dejaron mensaje:

Gracias, es bueno saber que no les desagrado.


	8. EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN 2

**Los que no tienen cuenta ya pueden escribirme!**

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

«Pensamientos»

_Sonidos _

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras **

-Harry… por curiosidad ¿Qué le pediste a Severus?— pregunto Lupin olvidándose de su copa.

-Le pregunte al profesor Snape que si podía darme pociones avanzadas!— dijo Harry muy feliz— Y me dijo que si! Usted lo vio también! Pensé que se negaría, ya sabe, un profesor no debe mostrar preferencias con los alumnos— dijo Harry.

-¿Preferencias¿Severus?— dijo Lupin sonriendo— ¿Seguro que hablamos del mismo profesor de pociones, Harry?— añadió con un ligero sarcasmo. Harry sonrió y se sumió de hombros. Sin duda Preferitísmo y Snape iban de la mano.

-Ah, debo irme profesor, tengo tarea que hacer, pero ojala podamos charlar luego, usted me agrada— le sonrió Harry, y con un – Hasta luego profesor Lupin— salio del aula. Dejando tras él a un profesor de DCAO muy sonriente. Sin duda las cosas ya no eran como recordaba.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry salio del aula de Lupin y se disponía a Irse, cuando se encontró a alguien muy conocido.

-Harry Potter Señor!— dijo Dobby saludando. Ya no usaba un trapo viejo y descuidado, ahora usaba una especie de suéter verde con franjas plateadas sin mangas y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y sobre su cabeza, un calcetín con 2 orificios para sus orejas, la punta la tenia casi arrastrando y tenia el logo de Slytherin y bajo este, algo mal bordado, estaba "Harry Potter".

-Dobby!— dijo Harry y le abrazo, el elfo le correspondió muy feliz.

-Dobby a querido ir a saludar a Harry Potter— dijo sonriendo de lado a lado— Pero Harry Potter a estado muy ocupado, Dobby lo ha visto señor y no quiso molestarlo.

-No Dobby! Tú nunca me molestaras!— le sonrío Harry— Dime ¿Qué tal te ha ido aquí en Hogwarts?—

-Muy bien señor! Dobby es muy feliz señor!— dijo y saco algo de uno de los bolsillos de su suéter— Dobby hizo esto para usted señor! Dobby compro el hilo de su dinero!— dijo emocionado, y le mostró a Harry una bufanda gruesa de lana y algo mal bordada con su nombre.

-Gracias Dobby! La usare ya mismo— le sonrío Harry, y se coloco la bufanda.

-Oh, Dobby es muy feliz de verlo de nuevo Harry Potter señor!— dijo el elfo con los ojos muy brillosos.

Harry se olvido de la tarea, y se quedo con Dobby.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Mira Harry! Mira todo lo que te trajimos!— dijo Ron dejando caer en la mesa de Slytherin (donde Harry estaba leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas) todos los dulces.

-Espero que te gusten, no pudimos traerte helado por que ya no pudimos— dijo Hermione sonriendo y sentándose a un lado de Harry, como fueron de los primeros en regresar, la mesa de la serpiente aun estaba vacía.

-Gracias chicos¿y que tal Hogsmeade?— sonrió Harry probando unos dulces de café y leche.

Ron y Hermione ampliaron su sonrisa y comenzaron a platicarle sobre Honeydukes, Zonko, Las Tres Escobas y su deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla entre otras cosas más.

-Ojala hubieses venido Harry, fue genial— le dijo Ron comiendo varios dulces más.

-Si¿Pero le avanzaste a las tareas? Por que nos dejaron mucha— le dijo Hermione pensando en la pila de libros que habia dejado en 3 mesas.

-En eso estoy, es un poco difícil, pero espero no reprobar— dijo Harry bajando su libro.

-¿Reprobar?— bufo Ron— Vamos Harry! Eres el chico mas listo de la escuela junto con Hermione! Pero tú eres mejor que ella, tu me dejas copiarte— le sonrió y Hermione le miro furiosa.

-¿Así que fue Harry quien te ayudo en Historia, cierto? Ya decía yo que no podías terminar un metro de pergamino tu sólo! Harry Potter estoy decepcionada de ti! Hacer trampa¿Cómo has podido!?—

-Eh— Harry trago saliva al ver a su amiga furiosa, y mejor cambio el tema, y les contó sobre Lupin.

-¿Y se tomo la poción¿Esta loco? Snape seguro lo enveneno!— dijo Ron pasmado, con la boca abierta mostrando algunos dulces a medio masticar.

-Ron Weasley cierra esa boca!— le dijo Hermione molesta— ¿Y enserio se la tomo¿Esta enfermo?— pregunto a Harry.

-Pues se veía muy pálido, quizás si— dijo Harry pensativo, ó más bien fingiendo que pensaba en eso, él ya sabia que Lupin era un hombre lobo y que Hermione no tardaría en descubrirlo.

La cena fue deliciosa, y hasta Hermione y Ron que habían llenado sus estómagos con tanto dulce repitieron.

-Cielos Harry, no sabes la suerte que tienes! Aquí en Slytherin esta la mejor comida— dijo Fred, que junto a George, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Deann, Ron y Hermione (Ginny no estaba por que Percy no le dio permiso) comían en la mesa de Slytherin. Junto a Harry, Theodore, Blaise, Millicent y varios slytherin más que disfrutaban de las bromas de los gemelos.

-Esa es una gran ventaja de estar en Slytherin— sonrío Blaise— Por cierto, Fred, George ¿Quieren ver el cuete de plata que compre en Zonko?—

-¿Conseguiste uno? Nosotros llegamos muy tarde! Pero conseguimos muchas bombas fétidas— sonrío George pensando en un saco lleno que pensaban usar muy pronto.

Ron miro como sus hermanos charlaban con Blaise, y como Theodore comentaba algo a Neville y Luna.

Millicent estaba hablando con Hermione, acerca de unas dudas en la clase de Runas.

-¿Sabes Harry?— le dijo Ron sonriendo.

-¿Si?—

-Estando aquí, y mirando mejor a los de tu casa— le dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa— Slytherin no es tan malo—

Harry le sonrío— Gracias Ron, eso significa mucho para mí viniendo de ti—dijo, y ambos sonrieron para seguir con la comida.

Llego el final de la cena, y todos se despidieron para ir a dormir. Harry estaba muy emocionado y sonreía más de lo habitual. Esa noche era la noche en que Sirius aparecería.

Vio a los de Gryfindor doblar la esquina, y dedujo que en unos 7 minutos más darían la nota de que el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda habia sido atacado. Así que se disculpo diciendo que habia olvidado su libro de pociones y algunos dulces y regreso al comedor, que ya se estaba vaciando por completo.

Los profesores ya no estaban y sólo quedaban algunos alumnos mayores, que también ya iban en retirada.

Harry saco su libro por debajo de la mesa (lo habia puesto ahí para que le diera una excusa para regresar al comedor) tenía toda la intención de perder el tiempo en el comedor, lo suficiente para ver si veía a Sirius, pero en cuanto se giro sobre sus talones, lo vio.

Un gran perro negro, como un oso, estaba en la entrada del comedor. Era Sirius.

Harry sonrío y se acerco a él a paso apresurado. Iba a llamarlo, pero Sirius hecho a correr y desapareció.

-No! Espera!— le dijo Harry, pero al asomarse por la puerta, Sirius ya no estaba— Espera, Sirius…-- dijo con pesar.

En eso escucho pasos, muchos, cientos de pasos venir aprisa hacia el comedor.

Harry se giro y vio a los de Gryfindor, encabezados por Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape, los cuales al verlo se pararon de golpe. (Haciendo que los que venían tras ellos también lo hicieran y buscaran por que razón se habían detenido súbitamente. Así que ahora tras los 3 profesores, habia un montón de cabezas asomándose)

-¿Potter¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo McGonagall mirando el corredor suspicazmente.

-Ah, olvide mi libro de pociones en el comedor y regrese por el— dijo Harry mostrando su libro y mirando con fingida curiosidad a los de Gryfindor— ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué todos están aquí?— pregunto.

-Eso no importa Potter, dime ¿Viste a alguien?— pregunto Snape acercándose a él, mientras revisaba con la mirada el pasillo.

-No señor— dijo Harry, pero Snape le miro con sus ojos negros centellando, era obvio que no le creía.

-¿Seguro que no viste a nadie?— insistió con un tono mas amable.

A Harry no le quedo de otra— Bueno, alguien paso corriendo y – Snape lo interrumpió.

-¿Viste a alguien¿A quien?— dijo apresuradamente.

-Bueno, pensé que era alguien, así que ya que iba de salida me asome, pero sólo era un perro negro ¿Por que¿Tenia rabia?— dijo Harry, fingiendo que no entendía nada de nada, pero muchos que tomaban Adivinación soltaron un chillido de terror, Ron entre ellos.

-¿Sólo eso?— pregunto Snape seriamente.

-Si, señor ¿Qué esta pasando?— pregunto ya firmemente.

Snape miro a Dumbledore, y este miro a Harry.

-Harry, será mejor que entres al gran comedor, Sirius Black entro al castillo.

-Un momento¿Entonces el perro que vi era Black?— dijo Harry sorprendido.

-No, Harry, Black no puede transformarse, no es un animago— dijo gentilmente Dumbledore— Pero entro al castillo, y debemos rastrearlo—

-Oh, no! Debo avisarle a Flint, a Blaise y a Theodore! A Todos!— dijo Harry girándose para ir a Slytherin. Pero Snape le retuvo de la túnica.

-Calma Potter, eso déjeselo a los maestros— el dijo Snape serio.

-¿P-pero que tal si les hace algo profesor!? Black es un asesino!— dijo Harry preocupado— Si les hace algo por mi culpa no se que voy a hacer! No puedo dejar que los lastime!— dijo Harry forcejando con Snape para soltarse, fingiendo muy bien que no estaba enterado de nada. Hasta Harry se estaba sorprendiendo de sus cualidades de actor.

-¿Cómo que por su culpa?— dijo Snape extrañado. Al igual que todos los demás.

-Sirius Black me busca a mí! Si va a Slytherin podría lastimarlos! Debo ir a ayudarlos profesor! Es mi culpa que Black haya entrado! Suélteme por favor!— dijo Harry esforzándose para humedecer sus ojos con falsas lagrimas. Su hijo James estaría orgulloso de él.

-¿Ya lo sabias?— dijo Snape sorprendido, y no era él único, McGonagall y Dumbledore también se mostraron pasmados. Mientras, tras ellos, todos los estudiantes escuchaban sin decir "Pío". Eso era el chisme del año.

-Si señor! Pero déjeme ir por favor! Mis compañeros pueden estar en un gran peligro! Todo por mi culpa!— dijo Harry con voz suplicante, y los ojos brillosos.

Snape paro a Harry firme de un brusco movimiento.

-Basta Potter, no es tú culpa que Black haya entrado, no lo es y no repitas eso de nuevo ¿Entendido?— le dijo Snape firme y frío, con ambas manos en sus hombros para detenerlo, pero Harry ya estaba tranquilo, al menos le habia dado un poco más de tiempo a Sirius para salir del castillo.

-Si señor— dijo Harry en voz baja.

-No te escuche Potter— dijo Snape más fuerte.

-Si señor— dijo Harry más audible, secándose el agua de las falsas lagrimas con la muñeca.

-Bien, en todo caso, es culpa de tu padre por ser un estupido Gryfindor— dijo Snape con una mueca torcida de burla.

-¿Perdón Severus?— dijo McGonagall claramente molesta, mientras el resto de su casa fulminaba a Snape por el insulto. Dumbledore se hizo el que no escucho.

-En todo caso, entra al comedor Potter, yo iré por Slytherin y en unos minutos más podrás comprobar que están bien, ahora entra y no quiero escuchar más tonterías de tu parte— le dijo Snape serio y frío.

-Si señor— dijo Harry, y entro al comedor a paso rápido con la mirada baja.

Cuando Harry le dio la espalda a todos, sonrío por lo bajo y fue a sentarse a Slytherin.

Pronto escucho a sus amigo venir corriendo hacia él mientras le llamaban, Harry recupero su postura de sufrido, y se giro a verlos.

-Harry! Harry!— le dijo Hermione que de improvisto lo abrazo— Todo esta bien Harry! No fue tu culpa!— le decía.

-M-MM!— le dijo Harry entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué?-

-Que lo dejes respirara Hermione!— le dijo Ron.

-Ah! Lo siento!— le dijo Hermione, pero Harry le sonrío.

-No estoy bien— les dijo y sus amigos se sentaron a su lado. Pronto se les incluyeron George, Fred, Ginny, Percy, Neville, Luna, Deann y Seamus, quines comenzaron a levantarle el ánimo. Hasta Wood, con Katie, Ángela y Alicia se les unieron. Pero Harry sólo les sonreía y les decía que estaba bien, que ya se le habia pasado, pero con mayor razón todos pensaban que se estaba haciendo el fuerte y seguían animándole.

-Vamos Harry, no es tú culpa, no sabias que Black iba a entrar— le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Si, amigo, ten, come un dulce de café y leche, seguro los de Slytherin están bien— le decía Ron sonriendo.

-Descuida Harry, seguro Flint esta bien, que más quisiera yo de que se muriera—

-Wood!— le dijeron sus 3 cazadoras molestas.

En eso, entraron por la puerta los de Slytherin, y Flint fue el primero en correr hacia Harry.

-Harry! Dios y mi madre!— dijo apartando a todos y abrazando a Harry— Creí que todo estaba perdido Harry! Creí que por un momento todo habia terminado! Al no encontrarte pensé que tendría que conseguir un nuevo buscador! Imagínate! Conseguir a un buscador con el partido contra Gryfindor tan cerca!— le dijo revisándolo de pies a cabeza. (recuerden que ese era el partido original, pero por que Draco fingió estar herido, se cambio a Gryfindor-Hufflepuff)

-Este esta tan loco como Wood— dijo Katie a sus amigas, y estas asintieron con pena ajena.

Después de eso, los maestros y Dumbledore salieron a revisar el castillo, y todos en el comedor se preguntaban una sola cosa¿Cómo habia entrado Sirius Black?

Harry ya lo sabía. Pero escuchaba como todos daban su opinión, y Hermione les corregía diciendo todo lo que habia leído en Historia de Hogwarts.

-No, no se puso haber disfrazado— les corregía Hermione— Ningún disfraz puede engañar a los Dementotes— les dijo seria.

-¿Entonces como entro?— pregunto Ron.

-Esa Ron, es la pregunta— dijo Hermione en tono enigmático, y todos en la mesa se miraron confundidos.

Cada hora, aparecía algún maestro a revisar como estaban los alumnos, Harry notaba que cuando era Snape, lo miraba directamente y luego se iba. Quizás sólo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

En cierta forma, Harry lamentaba la escena que habia hecho frente a todos antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Sabia que esas palabras que le habia dicho Snape eran verdaderas, así que ya tenia un pequeño deje de remordimiento.

Pronto apareció Dumbledore, y comento algo por lo bajo con Percy. Después de eso movió las grandes mesas a las paredes, y aparecieron cientos de bolsas de dormir color rojo.

Harry, ron y Hermione tomaron cada quien una, y se apartaron de los demás en un rincón.

-¿Por qué habrá ido Black a Gryfindor?— se dijo Ron acostándose.

-Mis padres estaban en Gryfindor, quizás pensó que yo también estaba ahí— dijo Harry con calma. Pensando en la primera vez que Sirius ataco a la Sra. Gorda.

-Si, es probable, es decir, siendo un seguidor de Quien-tu-sabes¿Cómo iba a pensar que el Harry, quien derroto a su amo, estaría en la misma casa de donde salieron todos sus adeptos?— dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, no digas eso— dijo Harry mirando el techo— Yo no soy como él, nunca le seguiría, ni muerto— dijo Harry frunciendo el seño, mientras recordaba a Lucius.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Las clases retornaron a su curso usual, salvo las nuevas medidas de seguridad. Todo el castillo estaba siendo reforzado desde las mazmorras hasta la punta mas alta de las torres.

Todo mundo hablaba de la entrada de Sirius Black al castillo y los de Gryfindor se quejaban todo el tiempo de Sir Cadogan, que no dejaba de inventar extrañas contraseñas y las cambiaba todo el tiempo.

-Esta loco! Te lo juro Harry!— decía Ron, mientras se copeaba de la tarea de Harry sobre los dos pergaminos que habia encargado Snape para una poción— Le dije la contraseña y luego me dijo que ya habia otra! Se la pregunte y me dijo que era un bellaco y me dejo ahí! Tuve que esperar a alguien más! Percy tampoco se la sabia así que esperamos a que alguien saliera de la torre, ya éramos casi 12 afuera para entonces!... Bueno¿Me pasas la tarea de Historia también?—

-Claro, toma— le sonrío Harry pasándole su tarea.

-Bien, como te decía, ah, si, también esta ese gato estupido! A tratado de comerse a mi Scabbers unas 500 veces y Hermione sigue insistiendo en que no es nada! Te juro que le daré una patada en cuanto lo vea!—

Las clases de Lupin, eran de las más famosas y alabadas, todos siempre salían con una sonrisa y hablando con emoción de su clase. Las de Snape cada día se ponían peor, claro, sino estabas en su casa; Neville temblaba más de la cuenta, sin duda Snape la traía contra él, debido al boggart, que seguía siendo el chiste de muchos. Aun que Harry también noto que Snape la traía contra Ron y Hermione, al parecer no habia olvidado el incidente del año anterior, cuando entraron a robarle los ingredientes de la poción multijugos.

Harry seguía tan atareado con todas las clases, que apenas habia visto y sonreído a Ginny unas 4 veces.

Tenía tarea a borbotones, tanto como Hermione, que según Ron, que trataba de patear a Croakssan a como diera lugar cuando lo veía fuera de la torre de Gryfindor por tratar de comerse a Scabbers (para pesar de Harry sin éxito), estaba con tanto libro que ya apenas y la veía en clases.

Hasta Harry veía el acoso de los profesores sobre él. Si no era Madame Hooch, era Sinistra, o Vesec de Runas, todos iban tras Harry como podían, inventaban cualquier excusa para acompañarlo, hasta McGonagall y Snape lo habían hecho. Incluso Percy, por sugerencia de su madre, como le habia confirmado Ron, le pisaba los talones en cuanto lo veía.

A Harry ya no le molestaba eso (cosa que en su primer-tercer año odiaba). Sabia que lo hacían por su bien, así que siempre en cuanto los veía les sonreía y les daba las gracias, y se dejaba acompañar. Si Harry de por si era ya querido, con eso de darles las gracias y diciendo que sentía todas las molestias… pues ya era mas amado que Honeydukes.

Poco después Snape habia hablado con él, cuando lo sito a su despacho después de clases.

-Potter, como sabes pronto será el partido de Quidditch— dijo Snape caminando alrededor de Harry, quien estaba sentado en una silla y lo veía atentamente— Normalmente, sería una fecha esperada, pero debido a las recientes circunstancias de— hizo una mueca de desprecio— Black— añadió con repudio— Tendré que dejar a un maestro a cargo de tu cuidado, quizás Madame Hooch, para que se asegure de tu bienestar y el del equipo— dijo y miro a Harry fijamente— Amenos que quieras dejar el equipo— añadió serio.

-No! No señor! Debemos ganar a Gryfindor a como de lugar!— dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras batallaba para no morderse la lengua— No importa si Black esta aquí señor, Slytherin debe ganar!—

Snape sonrío complacido— Así me gusta Potter, quiero que entrene duro, han sido unos años difíciles, primero con heridos— dijo mirándolo— Luego con la suspensión del torneo de Quidditch por el basilisco— añadió molesto— Este año es el año Potter, quiero que la copa sea ganada en todo nuestro esplendor— dijo serio, y sonrió maliciosamente— Para después darle mis condolencias a la profesora McGonagall—

Harry sonrió— Descuide señor, Slytherin dará todo lo mejor! Atrapare la snitch en un segundo! Esos Gryfindor no sabrán ni que paso!— dijo, y Harry sintió ganas de romper a llorar.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry apenas y podía con todo, más de una vez habia retrocedido hasta 4 horas con el giratiempo para tener algún descanso de los pesados entrenamientos de Flint, los estudios y la pila de tarea que tenia en la sala común.

Hasta Theodore, siendo muy aplicado, le decía a Harry que seria bueno que dejara de estudiar tanto. Que se volvería loco. Y de inmediato Blaise aparecía tras él, diciendo:— No Theo, ya lo esta—

Hermione no iba mejor, Ron le decía tantas veces que dejara esos libros, que ya se estaba cansando de recordárselo.

Flint por su lado estaba más paranoico que de costumbre, hablaba de espías en el grupo, de alguien pasando sus jugadas secretas. Harry ya no sabia quien era peor, si el o Wood.

Entre las clases, Flint, como alguna vez lo habia hecho Wood, lo buscaba por todos lados entre clases.

-Harry, quiero que atrapes la snitch, no se como, aun que te mates, aun que te rompas un brazo, quiero esa snitch Harry, la quiero, es mi precioso, mi precioso— le decía Flint con una mirada sicótica mientras miraba a todos lados, como buscando a algún posible ladón de su precioso.

-Eh… si, lo que tu digas Flint— le dijo Harry retrocediendo— Er, tengo clase ¿Sabes? Ok, nos vemos— le dijo, y hecho a correr hacia su clase, dejando a un Flint que ahora se iba a buscar a sus 2 golpeadores para "motivarlos".

Harry abrió la puerta de la clase del profesor Lupin rápidamente para disculparse— Disculpe profesor Lipin! Pero estaba hablando con Flint sobre el partido y— Harry no dijo más, y miro sorprendido a Snape, que estaba dando la clase tras él escritorio.

Se le habia olvidado que Snape sustituiría a Lupin por esas fechas— Lo siento señor ¿Me equivoque de aula?— dijo Harry asomándose al pasillo.

-No Potter, adelante— dijo Snape amablemente— Llega a tiempo, estábamos por empezar la clase—

-Esta bien señor— sonrió Harry y se sentó junto a Blaise— ¿Y el profesor Lupin señor¿Esta enfermo¿Nos dará ahora usted Defensa?— sonrió Harry, y vio como Snape sonreía por la ultima pregunta.

-No, Potter, solo lo estoy cubriendo el día de hoy— dijo amablemente— Pero si no se recupera…— añadió con una mueca maligna, y los de Slytherin rieron divertidos, Harry sonrió apenas y miro a sus amigos. Ron, Hermione y todos los Gryfindor miraban con molestia a Snape.

-Bien, comenzaremos la clase— dijo Snape y miro el escritorio de Lupin con una mueca de desprecio— Como decía antes, el profesor Lupin no dejo ningún informe en con relevancia a los temas que han estado viendo con él hasta ahora— dijo y Hermione alzo la mano.

-Señor, hemos estado viendo los boggart, los gorros rojos y los gryndilow, estábamos por los—pero Snape la interrumpió bruscamente—Cállate— dijo fríamente— No te estaba preguntando Granger, sólo criticaba la falta de organización del profesor Lupin—

-El profesor Lupin es el mejor maestro de DCAO que hemos tenido— dijo Dean Thomas, y muchos asintieron con él en voz alta. Snape puso el gesto más amenazador que le habían visto.

-Son fáciles de complacer, Lupin apenas les exige esfuerzo— dijo fulminando con desprecio a todos los Gryfindor— Yo diría que los de primero están más que listos para enfrentarse a un gorro rojo. Hoy veremos— dijo y hojeo el libro hasta el último capitulo—… Los hombres lobo—

Harry miro de reojo a Ron, y vio que tenia el entrecejo frunció de indignación. Hermione no pudo evitar alzar la mano— Pero profesor, aun no llegamos a los hombres lobo, apenas íbamos en—pero Snape la interrumpió de nuevo— Srta. Granger— dijo amablemente— Creí que era yo, no tú, quien daba la clase. Ahora todos habrán sus libros en la pagina 394. Todos ya— demando fríamente y todos lo hicieron.

-¿Quién de ustedes puede decirme 5 diferencias del hombre lobo y el lobo autentico?— pregunto Snape, y Harry se adelanto a Hermione antes de que hubiera una tragedia.

-Excelente Potter— sonrío Snape— Muéstrales a los ineptos de tus compañeros— dijo mirando con desprecio a los de Gryfindor y pasando por alto la mano insistente de Hermione— Las diferencias—

-Si profesor— dijo Harry sonriendo— El hombre lobo se distingue en varios aspectos del lobo autentico en varios detalles como: el hocico…— Harry comenzó a explicar y para su gusto, Hermione no fue ofendida por Snape y Ron tampoco fue castigado.

Pero si se dedico a criticar todos los trabajos de los Gryfindor por lo alto— Esto es incorrecto… esto esta pobremente redactado… ¿el profesor Lupin te puso un ocho? Yo no te hubiese puesto nada superior a un tres— decía Snape mirando los pergaminos de uno por uno.

Al final de clases Snape encargo de tarea 2 pergaminos completos sobre las maneras de reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo.

-Dos pergaminos! Dos pergaminos!— decía Ron indignado— Es solo es sustituto! No tenía por que encargar eso!—

-Calma Ron, yo te ayudare— le sonrió Harry.

-Gracias Harry, tú si eres un buen amigo— le sonrió Ron— No como aquí mis ojos— dijo mirando a Hermione.

-Di lo que quieras, pero Harry sólo te hace más holgazán— le dijo indignada.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Pronto llego el primer partido. Slytherin contra Gryfindor.

Flint saco a todos en cuanto pudo, Harry se llevo parte del desayuno al campo ya que apenas estaba con su séptima taza de café y su cuarta tostada, los cuales protegía del terrible clima que azotaba. Era una lluvia inmensa con un frío terrible.

-Bien, como saben, este es mi ultimo año, ya no seré su capitán— dijo Flint serio, caminando de un lado a otro con las manos cruzadas a la espalda— Este es mi ultimo partido, ya no habrá más oportunidades— decía serio y soledme.

-¿Oportunidades de que Flint?— pregunto Draco.

-De restregarle en la cara a Wood su derrota claro esta!— dijo Flint molesto, y todos lo vieron con pena ajena, menos Harry, ese seguía con su café y tostada, y apenas escuchaba a su capitán.

-Quiero el máximo de sus capacidades en este juego! Quiero el 100, no, el 500 por ciento de su ser! Quiero que me muestren que no dejo a un equipo de perdedores! Quiero que me den su alma en este juego!— decía Flint acercando su cara a cada uno de ellos con una mirada lunática— QUIERO TODO DE USTEDES!! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!—

-Lo que quiere es arrastrarnos a su locura— dijo Evan por lo bajo, y nadie lo contradijo.

-Escuche eso!—

-Descuida Flint, todo estará bien, ganaremos— le dijo Harry comiéndose lo ultimo de su tostada.

-Así me gusta Harry!— le dijo y lo jalo con él al frente— Vean! Esto es lo que quiero! Quiero que todos vean esta cara de compromiso con el equipo!— dijo Flint sujetando la barbilla de Harry y mostrando su rostro al equipo, con sus cachetes llenos de comida, mermelada y migajas en la boca junto con un bigote de café—Esta es la cara del compromiso! Y la quiero en cada uno de ustedes!!—

Todos: -.-U

Harry: o)-(o

Flint: ÒwÓ

El pitido de Madame Hooch hizo a todos dar gracias a Dios y salieron disparados de los vestidores, dejando atrás a un Flint que decía:—Ese es mi equipo! Estoy orgulloso!—

-Quiero un partido limpio— dijo Madame Hooch— ahora dense la mano—

-Espero que juegues limpio tramposo— le dijo Wood sonriendo amablemente, apretando su mano.

-Tú se un reto perdedor— sonrió Flint cordialmente haciendo lo mismo. un ligero truene de dedos se escucho.

-Imbecil—

-Asno—

-Marica—

-Travestí—

-Basta los dos!— dijo Madame Hooch escandalizada por ese vocabulario.

-Hijo de (censurado)!!—

-Chupadme el (censurado)!!— Aquí Madame Hooch se ruborizo.

-(censurado) DE (censurado)!!—

-ME (censurado) DE (censurado)!!—

Y un segundo más tarde, Flint se fue sobre Wood, y rodaron por el piso dándose de golpes.

15 minutos después (y varias amenazas de tortura por parte de Madame Hooch) el partido dio inicio.

Harry habia puesto un hechizo anti-agua en sus gafas y buscaba la snitch por todo el lugar, entre mas rápido la cogiera, quizás los dementotes no le alcanzarían.

Pero el clima era terrible, hasta habia ayudado más de una vez a Ángela, la buscadora de Gryfindor, a subirse a su escoba (cosa que le hacia de victoreo por parte de Gyfindor, hasta Lee Jordan le animaba con un:— Y ahí va Harry! Ayudando a nuestra querida y hermosa Ángela a subir a su escoba! Un buen chico ese Harry, pero miren como se le pega la túnica a Ángela, que curvas señores!—.— LEE!!—.—Lo siento profesora! Flint tiene la quafle! Pasa por Katie y… Anota! 20 a 30, a favor de Gryfindor! ).

-G-gracias Harry, estuvo cerca— dijo Ángela castañeando los dientes.

-S-si, t-ten cuidado Ángela, el clima esta f-fatal— le dijo Harry, y siguió buscando la snitch.

Harry pasaba por los bludger rápidamente, mientras trataba de esquivarlas.

-Ahí te va una Harry! Evítala si puedes!— le sonreían Fred y George, y Harry las burlaba sin problemas.

Pasaba por los postes, pero no veía nada, escucho el marcador de 50 a 70 a favor de Gryfindor. Después de eso, miro a Sirius, en su estado canino, en lo más alto y solitario de las gradas de Hufflepuff. Harry le sonrío y pensó en ir a saludarlo, pero por desgracia no era el lugar ni el momento, se giro y miro el cielo. Los dementotes ya venían. Fijo su vista en el campo, y vio a la snitch cerca de Katie.

Se lanzo sobre ella, y Ángela junto con él, dado que ella tenía una Cometa y Harry una Nimbus 2000, sólo podía seguirlo cuando veía que se movía… Pero ahora Ángela estaba más cerca que él.

La snitch voló hacia arriba sabiéndose ya localizada y se alzo a los cielos, Harry tomo ventaja de eso, ya que estaba un poco más atrás de Ángela. Pero ella se le cerro y estuvieron apunto de tomar el resplandor dorado, pero Harry logro adelantarse lo suficiente.

Pero fue tarde.

Más de 100 Dementores entraron al juego. Lo ultimo que escucho Harry, fue el murmullo de el grito de su madre pidiendo piedad para él y vio algo…a Ginny, en el suelo cubierta de sangre…

-Voy… amarte Lu…cius…-- susurro Harry antes de soltar su escoba y caer al vació.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-¿Esta bien?—

-No sé, eso espero—

-Cielos, espero que Harry despierte pronto—

-¿Vieron lo que hizo Dumbledore? Estaba furioso—

-Ya lo creo! Esos Dementotes tumbaron a Harry de la escoba!—

-Shh! Hermione, baja la voz—

-Lo siento Ginny, pero estoy furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevieron a entrar al campo?—

-El profesor Lupin dijo que se alimentaban de buenos recuerdos, me imagino que pensaron en nosotros como un banquete—

-¿Enserio Nott? Vaya, genial, somos comida rápida andando—

-Ron, baja la voz—

-Lo siento Ginny, cielos, ya decía yo que algo malo le pasaría a Harry—

-¿Cómo sabes Ron?—

-Vio al Grim, Hermione, era obvio—

-Por favor Ron, tú tío Bilius murió un día después, entiende, el Grim no causa la muerte, ES la causa de la muerte, y Harry sigue vivo, en parte por que no es tan tonto como para decir "Me voy al otro barrio"—

-Eres una sabelotodo insufrible!—

- Basta ya! Por su culpa nos van a sacar de la enfermería —

-Percy tiene razón, dejen de pelear—

-¿Ahora estas de su lado George?—

-Oigan, van a despertar a Harry, recuerden que esta herido y necesita descanso—

-Tuvo suerte, pudo haber muerto, yo lo pensé—

-Blaise, eso no se dice—

-Venga Theo, tú también lo pensaste ¿A que sí?—

-Eso no importa ya, al menos sabemos que Harry esta bien—

-Si, mi buscador sigue de una sola pieza y más le vale levantarse de ahí! Tengo todo un esquema para no fracasar de nuevo—

-¿Enserio Flint? Quiero verlo, perdedor—

-Renta una lancha y húndete en ella Wood!—

-Cállense ustedes dos! Harry esta descansando!—

-Ángela tiene razón, debemos hablar bajo—

-Icerg, mira, pon atención a esta jugada, quiero que la memorices—

-Marcus! Aleja ese pergamino de mí! Trato de comer mi chocolate!—

-Yo ya me acabe él mío¿Alguien tiene más? Aun me siento débil—

-Ten Neville, yo aun tengo—

-Gracias Luna—

-Espero que Madame Pomfrey tenga más chocolate, yo también quiero, aun me siento infeliz—

-Y así será toda tu vida Hermione—

-Cállate Ron!—

-Au! Me piaste¿Vieron? Me piso apropósito!—

Harry ya no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risilla.

-¿Harry? Ay, Ron! Ya lo despertaste!— le dijo Hermione molesta, mientras Harry se sentaba en la cama.

-¿YO?— dijo Ron indignado.

-¿Alguien ha visto mis lentes?— pregunto Harry mirando a todos con los ojos entrecerrados— Si, ten Harry— esa fue Ginny.

-Gracias Ginny— le sonrío Harry, y se alegro de verla primero a ella, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, aun que algo mojada y temblorosa.

-¿Cómo te sientes Harry?— pregunto Hermione sonriendo. Harry sonrío, y miro a todos alrededor de su cama, tanto slytherin como Gryfindor's estaban junto a él.

-Bien, gracias por venir— sonrío Harry— ¿Qué paso? Sólo recuerdo que me caí— dijo como si nada Harry, pasándose con pena un brazo tras la nuca.

-Ay, Harry¿Cómo dices eso así? Te caíste de casi 20 metros o más! Pensábamos que estabas muerto!— le dijo Hermione seria.

-Si! Cerca de 100 Dementores entraron al campo de quidditch! Tú caíste y Dumbledore apareció y los alejo con una luz blanca! Fue increíble!—

-Ron!—

-¿Qué? Es la verdad! Fue emocionante… claro, cuando vimos que seguías con vida— añadió apenado.

-¿Y el partido?— pregunto Harry.

-Perdimos!— dijo Flint alzando los brazos— Perdimos¿Puedes creerlo Harry? Trate de que el profesor Snape anulara el apartido! Pero Dumbledore dijo que Gryfindor habia ganado limpiamente! Tu te caíste y esa buscadora se aprovecho de eso! Seguro te jalo la túnica!—

-EY! Estoy aquí Flint!— le dijo Ángela molesta.

-JÁ! Entonces lo aceptas!— dijo Flint triunfante.

-Calma Flint, Ángela no hizo nada, yo me solté, nadie me jalo o algo así— le dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras acomodaba su almohada. Flint murmuro algo por lo bajo muy molesto.

-Vaya, que bien que hayan ganado Wood, por cierto ¿Alguien más cayo de su escoba?— pregunto Harry sonriendo.

-No, fuiste el único— dijo Theodore.

-Que bueno, nadie más salió herido— sonrío Harry, y en eso todos dejaron de sonreír y pusieron caras serias.

-¿Qué pasó¿Por qué todos están así?— pregunto Harry extrañado.

-Oh, Harry— dijo Hermione con pesar— Veras…—

Flint se abrió paso, y puso a un lado de Harry una bolsa.

-Lo siento Harry, pero cuando caíste el viento se la llevo y…— Flint abrió la bolsa y mostró todas las astillas, la Nimbus 2000 estaba más destrozada que la primera vez.

-NO!— dijo Harry fingiendo sorpresa, pero luego la sorpresa se volvió pavor, al recordar que esa era la escoba que le habia regalado Snape, no la que compro la profesora McGonagall con los recursos de la escuela.

-El profesor Snape me va a matar!— dijo Harry mirando todas las astillas— Rompí la escoba que me regalo!—

-Pero no fue tú culpa Harry, fue de los Dementotes— le dijo Hermione dándole ánimos.

-Pero… tenía mucho valor sentimental— dijo Harry mirando su escoba. Estaba muerto. No creía que Snape se lo fuera a tomar muy bien, pero al menos Sirius le mandaría una Saeta de Fuego pronto.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Madame Pomfrey, pidió a Harry que se quedara el fin de semana en la enfermería para la observación, él no tuvo problemas en ello y se dedico a descansar, mientras se le ocurría una buena excusa para Snape.

Durante esos días, Hermione, Ron y varios alumnos de Gryfindor y Slytherin iban a visitarlo, hasta de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Cho Chang y Cedric Digory entre ellos.

Harry tenía en su mesa de noche tantos dulces, que Madame Pomfrey exigió que ya nadie trajera anda o de lo contrarío ya no podrían ir a visitarlos. Así que ahora le llevaban globos mágicos que decían "Recupérate pronto Harry" y cambiaban de color o brillaban en la oscuridad.

Hagrid había ido a visitarlo y Harry trato de que no llorara tanto.

Ya para el lunes, Harry estaba listo para empezar el día, tomo todas las clases y al final de ellas fue a con Snape. Al mal paso darle prisa.

-Adelante— dijo Snape tras la puerta de su despacho. Harry entro y saludo— hola profesor Snape— sonrío y vio que su jefe de casa estaba revisando unos trabajos en su escritorio.

Snape ni lo miro y siguió revisando— Potter, pase y tome asiento— dijo serio y Harry se apresuro a cumplir la orden. Noto que Snape no estaba muy contento de haber perdido el partido contra Gryfindor.

Snape reviso unos pergaminos más sin decir nada, y Harry aprovecho para mirar su despacho, seguía lleno de frascos con cosas viscosas dentro de ellas. Harry pensó que Snape necesitaba un nuevo pasatiempo.

-Veo que esta bien Potter— dijo Snape sin apartar la vista de los pergaminos que revisaba.

-Si señor, me siento muy bien ¿Y usted como esta?— sonrío Harry. Snape apenas levanto la mirada y volvió su atención a los pergaminos.

-¿A que vino Potter?— dijo serio.

-Ah, vine a disculparme señor, lamento haber roto la escoba que me regalo— le dijo Harry bajando la mirada. Ahora si Snape aparto la vista de los trabajos y miro fijo a Harry.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?— dijo bruscamente.

-Lo siento señor! No quise caerme! Enserio! Vino un Dementor y luego otro y de repente… ZOPAS! Que me siento muy mal y escucho los gritos y— Harry se tapo la boca rápidamente— Nada! Ya me voy!— dijo Harry parándose de golpe para irse, pero Snape fue más rápido y cerro la puerta con un hechizo.

Harry estaba atrapado. Ahora tendría que dar explicaciones. Se giro lentamente y vio a Snape que se habia levantado y le veía serio y rígido.

-¿Qué dijo de unos gritos?— dijo Snape serio, pero con una voz demandante.

-Yo… yo…— Harry supo que no tendría de otra— Yo… yo escucho los gritos de una mujer… cuando un Dementor se me acerca señor— dijo Harry bajando la mirada sonrojado.

-¿De una mujer¿Quien¿Lo sabe?— dijo Snape serio y cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo… creo que es mamá— dijo Harry apenado. Sólo a Lupin, Ron y Hermione les habia llegado a decir eso, comentarlo con Snape era extraño. Algo incomodo.

-¿Cómo?— dijo Snape que parecía sin aliento, miraba a Harry como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-Yo escucho a mi mamá gritar cuando un Dementor se acerca a mí, la… la oigo suplicar por mi vida a Voldemort — dijo Harry serio, mirando a Snape quien parecía no dar crédito a sus palabras.

Snape abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, se giro sobre su talones y le dio la espalda a Harry— Bien… entiendo— dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya, se oía incluso desolado.

-¿Profesor Snape?— pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Vete Potter, estas disculpado, ya nos encargaremos de buscarte una nueva escoba, retírate— dijo Snape serio y apenas movió su mano para deshechizar la puerta.

-Si señor— dijo Harry, mirando como Snape se apoyaba con una mano en la pared, como si temiera desplomarse en cualquier momento.

Harry salio del despacho sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Pensaba muchas cosas, pero más que nada, se pregunta si en su primer tercer año, en vez de decirle a Lupin sobre lo de su madre¿Qué hubiese pasado si le hubiera comentado a Snape algo de eso¿Habrían cambiado las cosas?

La semana continuo, y pronto llego la clase de Lupin.

-Profesor Lupin! Profesor! Snape nos exigió hacer 2 pergaminos!— se quejo Ron.

-Si! Sólo era el sustituto!—

-De hombres lobo! Ese era el ultimo capitulo!—

-Le dijimos que no lo habías visto! Pero no nos hizo caso!—

-Dos pergaminos!—

-Ya, ya, tranquilos chicos, entiendo, pero descuiden, no tendrán que entregarme nada— les dijo Lupin sonriendo.

-Oh, no! Yo ya lo hice!— dijeron Hermione y Ron al mimo tiempo.

-Tú no hiciste nada! Te copiaste de Harry!— le dijo ella molesta.

-¿Pero el trabajo que invertí en escribirlo? no cuenta ¿he?— le dijo Ron indignado.

La clase continuo, y fue tan buena como siempre.

-¿Harry?— lo llamo Lupin cuando salían ya todos.

-Voy señor, los alcanzo luego chicos!— les dijo a sus amigos y fue hacia su maestro de DCAO.

-Hola Harry, bueno, escuche lo de tu escoba, lamento que se haya destrozado— le dijo Lupin sonriendo con pesar.

-Si, yo también señor, el profesor Snape me la habia regalado… le tenía mucho aprecio— dijo Harry serio, recordando lo mal que se vía Snape en su despacho cuando fue a disculparse.

-¿Eh¿Snape te la dio?— dijo Lupin sorprendido.

-Si señor, ah, es verdad, profesor Lupin, quería preguntarle si me enseñaría a hacer un patronus— le dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?— le pregunto Lupin sorprendido.

-Es que… vera…— Harry le explico sus razones y las voces de su madre, pero nunca le dijo sobre Ginny.

-Ya veo— dijo Lupin sonriendo amablemente— Claro Harry, pero tendrá que ser para el siguiente trimestre, escogí un mal momento para enfermarme— sonrío.

-Claro señor! Le prometo que le pondré mucho animo!— le sonrío Harry.

-Bien dicho Harry— le sonrío Lupin.

-Disculpe profesor…-

-¿Si?—

-¿Seguro que no quiere que le arregle la capa?—

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Oye Hermione…--

-¿Si Harry?- le pregunto ella, mientras giraban su giratiempo para retroceder una hora e ir a Runas.

-Ya descubriste que el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo ¿Verdad?— le sonrío Harry con calma. Hermione le miro sorprendida, pero asintió seria.

-Si, vi el calendario lunar y coincide con los días que el profesor Lupin desaparece— le dijo seria, pero luego sonrío— Vaya Harry, con lo despistado que sueles ser, me sorprende que lo notaras—

-Oye— le sonrío Harry fingiéndose ofendido.

-Oye Harry¿Crees que Snape lo sepa? Digo¿Crees que lo hizo apropósito?—

-Si, el profesor Snape nunca hace nada sin un motivo, le tiene rencilla a Lupin, le odia profundamente…— le dijo Harry serio.

-¿Pero por que?— pregunto Hermione molesta por la jugada sucia de Snape.

-Supongo que esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta y delatara al profesor Lupin— sonrío Harry.

-Harry Potter¿No lo iras a delatarlo o sí?— dijo Hermione indignada.

-No, nada de eso Hermione, admiro mucho al profesor Snape, pero se cuando se a pasado, y este es uno de esos momentos. Si el profesor Lupin no quiere decirlo, esta en su derecho y yo lo apoyare— le sonrío Harry.

-Así se hace Harry! Esa es la actitud tuya que me gusta— le sonrío Hermione orgullosa.

-¿Se lo decimos a Ron? Por que se va a enojar si se entera que lo supimos y no le dijimos nada, pensara que desconfiamos de él— le dijo Harry.

-Si, es verdad… se lo decimos luego— dijo Hermione sacando su libro de Runas.

Luego…………………………………

-UN HOMBR-MMM!!— Ron no término su frase, Harry le cubrió la boca a tiempo.

-SHH! Ron te dijimos que no gritaras!— le dijo Hermione molesta.

Ron asintió y Harry le quito su mano— Vaya cosa! Increíble!— dijo Ron emocionado, iban de camino a la biblioteca cuando se lo contaron.

-¿Si verdad? Nosotros también nos sorprendimos— le dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Si, oye Harry, si Snape quería que alguien lo supiera y lo delatara… ¿Tú no lo harás, verdad? Digo, se que Snape te agrada y todo… ¿Pero no lo harás verdad?— le dijo Ron serio.

-No, descuida Ron, yo estoy de parte de Lupin— le sonrío Harry— El me agrada—

-Así se dice compañero! Cielos Harry, quien lo diría, tú desobedeciendo a Snape— le dijo Ron sonriendo divertido— Deberías hacerlo más seguido—

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Pronto llego la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade.

-Es una pena que no vayas Harry, seguro la pasarías muy bien, Hogsmeade es un lugar genial— le dijo ron sonriendo.

-Y con tu ayuda, Harry se sentirá peor— le dijo Hermione molesta.

Todos salieron por las puertas principales y Harry los despidió con una triste sonrisa.

-Harry! Pst! Harry!— Este se giro, y vio detrás de una armadura a Fred y George. Harry sonrío y supo de inmediato para que lo querían. El Mapa del Merodeador.

-Ven Harry!— le llamo Fred y Harry corrió hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos— les sonrío— ¿Qué no estaban en Hogsmeade?—

-Si, ya nos íbamos, pero antes queríamos darte algo— le sonrío George y ambos arrastraron a Harry hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta y jorobada.

Le entregaron el mapa a Harry y le explicaron cómo funcionaba.

-Gracias chicos— les sonrío Harry.

-No Harry, nosotros le tenemos aprecio a ese mapa, pero tú lo necesitas más que nosotros, ve a Hogsmeade con Ron y Hermione, divierte y luego dinos que tal estuvo— le sonrió Fred.

-Claro! muchas gracias!—

Fred y George se fueron y Harry decidió mejor ir por su túnica de invierno y la capa invisible.

Después de eso, corrió y se apresuro a entrar por el pasaje de la bruja. Camino rápidamente por todo el pasaje y llego pronto al sótano de Honeydukes.

Paso sin problemas al dueño que sacaba unos dulces de una caja y fue hacia Ron y Hermione.

-¿Crees que a Harry le gusten estas cucarachascrocantes?— pregunto Ron.

-No lo creo— Hermione y Ron se giraron de un salto, y vieron que detrás de ellos no habia nadie.

-¿Harry?— dijo Hermione tanteando en la anda.

-Si, soy yo— dijo Harry alzando un poco la capa para que le vieran. Ron sonrío y Hermione frunció el seño molesta.

Salieron de Moneydukes mientras Harry les explicaba sobre el mapa del Merodeador que el habían dado George y Fred.

-¿Qué? Son mis hermanos y nunca me lo dijeron!— dijo Ron indignado, y para calmar la cosa, Harry decidió compartir algo de información.

-No sé Ron, pero les diré un secreto, creo que era de mi padre— sonrío Harry caminando entre sus amigos.

-¿Qué?— dijeron sus amigos sorprendidos y fueron debajo de un árbol solitario para hablar mejor.

-Si, miren, juro que mis intenciones no son buenas— sonrío Harry y los nombres de "Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta" aparecieron en el pergamino—Cornamenta, era mi padre, tía Petunia me lo dijo— mintió Harry— Se que Colagusano era Peter Pettigrew, pero Canuto y Lunático no se quienes eran— dijo fingiendo muy bien su desconcierto.

-Ya veo, cielos Harry, tienes ahora un recuerdo de tu padre! Eso es muy bonito— sonrío Hermione.

-Si Harry, que bien por ti— le dijo Ron sonriendo también.

-Si, es verdad, esta es una prueba de que mi padre existió…-- sonrío Harry con algo de nostalgia. Después de eso dieron una vuelta por el lugar, vieron Zonko y Ron le compro varias cosas a Harry.

Después de pasar por la casa de los gritos y de ignorar a un Draco que les dijo de tonterías, fueron a Las Tres Escobas.

-Prueba esto Harry! Es lo mejor que hay!— dijo Ron sonriendo y poniendo 3 tarros de cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa.

-Delicioso!— dijo Harry tomándose de un trago su cerveza.

-Si, es lo mejor de por aquí— sonrío Hermione, pero en eso se puso pálida— Harry! No te muevas! McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick y no quien más vienen para acá!— dijo Hermione sobresaltada.

-El otro es Cornelius Funge, es el Ministro de Magia— dijo Harry serio. Aun le desagradaba Funge.

-UIG! Nos arrestaran! Nos expulsaran!— chillo Hermione.

-Shh! Hermione con tus gritos lo van a descubrir— le dijo Ron nervioso.

-Descuiden, yo me encargo— dijo Hermione y movió un árbol para que les ocultara de los profesores.

Y como Harry sabia que pasaría… Escucharon la conversación de quien era Sirius Black y como él habia traicionado a sus padres.

Los maestros se retiraron y Hermione y Ron sólo miraron el hueco entre ellos, donde Harry estaba bajo su capa invisible.

-¿Harry?— le pregunto Hermione preocupada.

Harry se quito la capa invisibles y les sonrío casi con ternura— Estoy bien, no se preocupen— les dijo, pero vio como a Hermione le brillaban lo ojos y Ron ponía una cara dolida.

Harry sabia que eso no era cierto, pero sus amigos no, al menos no aún. Así que sólo pensaban que se hacia el valiente.

Así que cuando escucharon eso. Hermione y Ron sintieron que Harry estaba de nuevo escondiéndose tras esa mascara feliz, ocultando todo su pesar.

-Oh Harry!— dijo Hermione y lo abrazo con algo de fuerza. Ron, olvidando el que dirán, también se unió al abrazo de consuelo. Harry por su lado ya sentía mucho remordimiento.

Después de lo ocurrido en Las Tres Escobas, Harry regreso por el pasaje de Moneydukes, y Hermione y Ron junto con él, no quisieron dejarlo sólo. Harry prefirió no hablar, y solo escuchaba las palabras de apoyo de sus amigos.

Eso significaba más para él que cualquier cosa.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Al día siguiente Harry noto que Hermione y Ron estaban aun preocupados, y decidió levantarles el animo.

-Vamos a ver a Hagrid! Hace mucho que no vamos— sonrío Harry.

-Si, suena bien— le apoyo Ron.

-No Ron! Harry no tiene permiso de dejar el castillo! Ninguno de nosotros para ser precisos!— les dijo molesta.

Tardaron un rato, pero después de chantajear a Hermione, diciendo que eso haría sentir mejor a Harry, se ocultaron bajo la capa invisible y cruzaron el campo.

Tocaron a la puerta, pero cuando Hagrid no les contesto se preocuparon. Harry abrió la puerta y encontraron a Hagrid llorando tristemente… Buckbeack estaba ahí.

Harry miro todo asombrado— ¿Hagrid¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras?— le pregunto pasmado.

Hagrid les miro con su triste semblante y les contó todo.

Iban ejecutar a Buckbeack.

Harry miro el pergamino del oficio furioso. Draco lo habia hecho de nuevo. Él y su padre.

Consolaron a Hagrid lo mejor que pudieron. Pero al salir, Hermione y Ron vieron muy preocupados a Harry, quien tenia le expresión más amenazadora de todas.

-Malfoy— dijo Harry furioso antes de irse corriendo hacia el castillo.

-HARRY!!— lo llamaron Ron y Hermione corriendo tras él.

Harry entro de inmediato y se apresuro al Gran Comedor. Sólo pensaba en algo. Acabar con Draco Malfoy.

Era la hora de la cena, todos estaban ahí, así que cuando vieron a Harry entrar hecho una fiera todos se asombraron.

Los de Slytherin retrocedieron asustados en cuanto lo vieron, y más cuando Harry fue directo hacia Draco y lo levanto bruscamente del cuello de la túnica.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste!?— le espeto Harry zarandeándolo con brusquedad.

-No se de que me hablas!— el dijo Draco nervioso.

-No finjas! Van a ejecutar a Buckbeack por tu culpa! Tu padre la ha ordenado! No me mientas!— le dijo Harry levantando un puño para golpearlo, pero Ron llego a tiempo y le sujeto el brazo, Hermione lo cogio de la cintura y trataron de alejarlo de Draco. Pero Harry estaba sacando más fuerza y no soltaba a Draco.

-Eres un maldito cobarde! Buckbeack ni siquiera te hizo algo! Eres un infeliz bastardo!— le grito Harry quien forcejeaba por soltarse de Hermione y Ron que le gritaban que se detuviera.

-POTTER!— bramo la voz de Snape que venia bajando de la mesa de maestros junto con McGonagall y Lupin.

-Potter suelta a Malfoy! YA!— le dijo Snape quitando bruscamente a Ron y Hermione, para tomar su lugar y separar a Harry, cosa que logro de un fuerte tirón.

-Ven conmigo Potter, ahora— demando Snape furioso.

-Si señor— dijo Harry y miro a Draco de nuevo— Buckbeack es inocente, lo sabes y aun así vas a dejar que lo maten, eres de lo peor, estas podrido… eres decepcionante— le dijo Harry casi escupiendo sus palabras cargadas de veneno y sin más, siguió a Snape.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry siguió a Snape hasta su despacho, donde recibió la peor de todas las reprimendas, su jefe de casa estaba tan molesto que casi le quita puntos.

-No me importa si esa criatura es inocente o no Potter! Soy el jefe de Slytherin y si tienes algún problema con alguno de tus compañeros vienes conmigo! No lo solucionas a golpes! Y enfrente de todos¿Tienes idea de cómo hemos quedado? Nos has hecho ver como unos brutos! Como a unos Gryfindor's!— gritaba Snape caminando de un lado a otro mirando a Harry tan furioso que Harry en su asiento, sentía que pronto le mandaría un Crucio o algo así.

La mazmorra resonaba ante cada grito, y Harry juraría que vio a varias de las cosas viscosas dentro de los frascos moverse.

Casi una hora después de estar recibiendo gritos y la indignación de Snape, este suspiro molesto y se froto el puente de la nariz abrumado, mientras seguía murmurando algo como:— … de mi propia casa… lo que dirán todos… todo es culpa de esas malas compañías… Gryfindor tenían que ser… de mi propia casa… la vergüenza…—

Harry lo miro de reojo, y vio que Snape parecía que se estaba calmando. El profesor de pociones inhaló y exhaló profundamente, luego se giro con su taladrante mirada a Harry. Quien bajo la de inmediato.

-Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir Potter— dijo fríamente.

-No señor— dijo Harry serio.

-Eso espero, la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente— dijo Snape y Harry le miro sorprendido.

-¿No em va a castigar?— pregunto Harry sorprendido.

Snape puso cara de ofendido— Por supuesto que no! Castigarlo seria darle gusto a McGonagall, sería admitir que me he equivocado y no le daré ese gusto a nadie Potter— dijo molesto— Pero si vuelve a suceder…— añadió en un tono amenazante.

-NO! No volverá a suceder señor!— se apresuro a decir Harry.

-Bien, ahora fuera de aquí antes de cambie de opinión— dijo molesto y apuntando a la puerta. Harry salio hecho un rayo.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-¿No te castigo?— dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Vaya— dijo Hermione.

-Pero me dio un gran regaño— dijo Harry comiendo una taza de café rápidamente, antes de que Hermione reaccionara y le quitara su vital líquido.

-¿Pues que esperabas? Casi golpeas a Draco enfrente de toda la escuela— le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Se lo merecía— le dijo Harry ceñudo— Ahora por su culpa Buckbeack será ejecutado—

-Pero esa no es la forma de arreglar las cosas Harry, los golpes son de bárbaros— le dijo molesta.

-Pero igual, el susto que les diste a Malfoy fue genial, ya no lo veo pavoneándose por todos lados— dijo animado Ron.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Después de eso, Harry, Ron y Hermione mostraron todo su apoyo a Hagrid, y buscaron la manera de comprobar la inocencia de Buckbeack.

A pesar de que Hermione y Harry estaban muy presionados con todo el trabajo de las clases, sirvió de mucho que Harry ya supiera que libros tomar, y eso ayudo bastante en la planeación de la defensa.

Aun que Harry ya sabia que eso no funcionaría, igual quería intentarlo.

Pronto llegaron las navidades. Ron y Hermione se quedaron con Harry para darle apoyo no sólo en el trabajo de la defensa de Buckbeack sino también para brindarle su compañía.

Harry habia evitado en todo momento el tema de cómo Sirius habia traicionado la amistad de sus padres, y por ende, sus amigos pensaban que estaba más afectado de lo que en realidad quería demostrar.

El día de navidad, Harry se levanto de un salto y corrió a ver sus regalos.

Abrió primero la Saeta de Fuego que le regalo Sirius y la miro con inmenso cariño.

Después miro el resto y se coloco el suéter verde esmeralda con una H plateada que le habia mandado la Sra. Weasley.

Los Dursley le habían mandado unos tenis NIKE de color negro y se los puso de inmediato.

Fred y George le mandaron algunas bromas mágicas.

Ron le dio un sombrero para el frío junto con unos guantes de color verde esmeralda.

Hermione le regalo un juego de plumas de águila de primera calidad.

También habia regalos de Luna, Neville, Blaise, Theodore, Harry agradeció haberles comprado también regalos. Siguió buscando y noto que la Sra. Malfoy no le habia mandado regalo, eso le hizo gracia. Seguramente ya no le agradaba nada desde que golpeo a su esposo y la dejo sin elfo domestico.

Luego encontró el de Snape. Harry sonrío emocionado y abrió el paquete. Contenía un libro grueso sobre pociones de primer nivel, muy complicadas.

Harry sonrió muy satisfecho, sólo esperaba que a Snape le gustara la pluma plateada que le habia regalado.

Después de ver todos sus regalos, Harry se cambio, se puso los guantes y el sobrero de Ron y la bufanda de Dobby. Tomo la Saeta de Fuego y pensaba llevársela a sus amigos para que la vieran.

Pero luego le sobrevino una mejor idea.

¿Por qué no traerlos a Slytherin?

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Estas loco Harry— le dijo Ron emocionado, cuando los 3 estaban ante la entrada de Slytherin.

-De remate— dijo Hermione disimulando muy bien su diversión.

-Tal vez, pero estoy solo en Slytherin, y bueno, ustedes son mis amigos, además se donde esta su sala común— sonrío Harry.

-Sabes donde esta Harry, pero no te hemos llevado dentro, te meterás en graves problemas si Snape se entera— le dijo Hermione mirando el pasillo.

-Si es que se entera, tú lo has dicho— aclaro Harry sonriendo— "Estupidos Gryfindor's"— dijo y el muro de roca se abrió.

-¿Qué dijiste?— dijeron Ron y Hermione ofendidos.

-Esa es la contraseña, no me miren así, yo no la elijo, Snape es quien la da a los prefectos— sonrío Harry entrando, y tras él, sus amigos.

-Esta molesto por que perdieron!— dijo Ron indignado, pero al entrar se olvido de su enojo y se dedico a mirar atentamente.

-Vaya, la vez que estuvimos aquí sólo la miramos rápidamente— dijo Hermione alejándose de Harry para curiosear.

-Mira Hermione, soy Malfoy— dijo Ron imitando a Draco con su pose estirada al lado de la gran chimenea. Hermione y Harry rieron divertidos y se sentaron en la sala.

-Si Malfoy supiera lo que estamos haciendo ahora seguro se muere!— dijo Ron emocionado.

-No, primero nos delata con Snape y luego se muere— dijo Hermione y los 3 rieron divertidos.

-Ah! Esperen, voy a ver si Dobby puede venir— sonrió Harry— Dobby! Dobby! Soy Harry¿Puedes venir?— dijo en voz alta.

-¿Dobby? Ah! El elfo que casi te mata por salvarte la vida— dijo Ron.

-Si, él mismo— sonrío Harry y un _KRACK_ se escucho. Dobby acababa de aparecer en medio de ellos.

-Harry Potter señor! Feliz navidad señor!— dijo Dobby sonriendo.

-Hola Dobby, déjame presentarte a mis amigos, ella es Hermione Granger y Ron weasley, chicos, él es Dobby, trabaja ahora en Hogwarts en las cocinas—

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Dobby y le saludaron.

Estuvieron charlando un rato los 4, hasta que dobby tuvo que irse.

-Dobby esta muy feliz de conocer a los amigos de Harry Potter, pero Dobby debe irse señor—

-Descuida Dobby, nos vemos luego— le sonrío Harry y con un nuevo _KRACK_ Dobby desapareció.

-Ese Dobby es muy lindo— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Cando no trata de salvarle la vida a nadie— añadió Ron.

-Ah, es verdad ¿Quieren ver mi cuarto?— sonrío Harry.

-Claro! Quiero ver donde duermes!— dijo Ron levantándose de un salto y los 3 caminaron por un largo pasillo.

-Vaya, a nosotros tenemos que subir varias escaleras para llegar a los dormitorios— dijo Ron mirando las paredes oscuras, donde antorchas de llamas verdes iluminaban el lugar.

-Harry¿aquí también hay hechizos que evitan que los chicos vayan al dormitorio de las chicas?— Pregunto Hermione.

-Si, no se como funcione, pero Blaise lo intento una vez y Theodore me dijo que se estrello contra un muro invisible—

-Ya, con nosotros las escaleras se vuelven un tobogán por donde él chico que intenta subir se desliza— dijo Hermione.

-¿Enserio? No sabia— dijo Ron.

-Ah, ya llegamos, ese es— dijo Harry y abrió la puerta.

-POR DIOS!— grito Ron sorprendido.

-¿Tan mal esta?— pregunto Harry algo aturdido por el grito. Pero Ron lo paso de largo y miro todo el lugar sorprendido.

-Es enorme! Gigantesco!— dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Vaya, sólo hay dos camas— dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Nosotros tenemos que compartir el cuarto con 5 personas! Tú sólo tienes un compañero!— dijo Ron sorprendido-¿Y esa puerta?—

-Es el baño— le dijo Harry.

-¿TIENES TU PROPIO BAÑO!?— dijo Ron mas sorprendió todavía pero con aire de indignado y corrió al baño.

-Que suerte tienes Harry, nosotros tenemos que compartir los baños, los tenemos divididos en regaderas y sanitarios, es un gran problema hacer fila y fila cada mañana— le dijo Hermione mirando su escritorio y viendo con agrado que Harry tenia muchos libros abiertos.

-HERMIONE! TIENEN UN YACUSI AQUÍ DENTRO!— grito Ron desde el baño y Hermione picada por la curiosidad corrió a ver.

Harry sonrío y los acompaño, adentro esta Ron mostrando la regadera amplia, el yacusi y el sanitario. Además habia suficiente espacio para el lavamanos que era muy grande, donde ahora sólo se veía la pasta de dientes, es sepillo y el peine de Harry. Crabbe se habia llevado todas sus cosas.

-Rayos…¿Por qué no fui un Slytherin?— se quejo Ron amargamente.

-Lo siento Ron, no quería presumirte ni nada por el estilo— se disculpo Harry.

-No Harry, no es tu culpa – le sonrío su amigo— Es culpa de Dumbledore¿Por qué Gryfindor no tiene esto? Yo lucho cada mañana para alcanzar a entrar a la regadera!— dijo Ron mirando el yacusi.

-Lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo, un baño propio en cada habitación me quitaría de muchas dificultades— dijo Hermione mirando el lava manos.

-Por cierto, quieren ver algo genial— sonrío Harry. Ron y Hermione le miraron confundidos y lo siguieron de regreso a la habitación.

Harry les mostró la Saeta de Fuego.

Ron dio un brinco de emoción y Harry se la paso para que la viera. Ron la miraba con devoción desmedida, casi babeaba por ella.

Pero Hermione de inmediato, con voz seria y firme, expuso su punto de vista:—Harry, deberías dársela a la profesora McGonagall, podría ser de Sirius Black—

Ron hizo un escándalo inmenso, pero Hermione no cedió.

-Ron, quizás Hermione tenga razón— le dijo Harry poniéndose entre ellos sonriendo nervioso.

-Pero es una Saeta de Fuego Harry! Una Saeta! La mejor escoba! La más increíble de todas!—

-Y pudo haberse enviado Sirius Black para que se desnuque durante el partido!— le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Eso no lo sabes!— le repuso él.

-Tú tampoco!— le dijo ella.

-Basta, ya, calmados— les dijo Harry serio— Esta escoba no vale la pena para que ambos peleen así—

-¿No?— dijo Ron como si esas palabras sonaran a locura.

-No— repuso Harry serio— Hermione tiene razón Ron, podría ser de Black— dijo sonriendo— Mira el lado positivo, si esta embrujada, usare otra escoba y Gryfindor tendrá más oportunidades de ganar—

-Pues si…— dijo Ron no muy convencido y mirando a la escoba como si fuera a separarse de un hijo—Pero es una Saeta de Fuego…—

-Una escoba cualquiera, en todo caso— le dijo Hermione molesta.

-No digas eso! Te va a oír!— le dijo Ron molesto, abrazando a la escoba como para protegerla.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry les dijo que primero debían ir con Snape, ya que como jefe de su casa, debía ser él primero en verla.

-Después de todo, el profesor Snape es un gran conocedor de artes oscura, el sabrá que hacer— sonrió Harry mientras caminaban hacia su despacho.

-Claro, después de todo, él siempre a querido el puesto de DCAO— dijo Hermione pensativa— Aun que preferiría que fuera la profesora McGonagall quien la mirara—

-Pues yo quisiera que ambos entraran en cabeza! Harry esta desechando la mejor escoba del mundo!— les dijo Ron ceñudo.

-Ron, te oyes como si no quisieras que ganara Gryfindor— le bromeo Harry.

-No he dicho eso, sólo digo que esa escoba es la mejor, merece un trato más digno— dijo molesto.

-Claro, como se me olvido, las escobas tienen sentimientos como cualquier persona— dijo Hermione con sarcasmo. Ron se molesto más aun.

Llegaron al despacho de Snape, y los 3 chicos entraron cuando este dio su permiso.

Snape miro a Harry y luego fulmino a Hermione y Ron con la mirada.

-Potter— dijo amablemente—… y demás— añadió con recelo. Ron frunció el seño ofendido y Hermione sólo disimulo no haber escuchado nada.

-Profesor Snape, me han mandado esta escoba como regalo de navidad— sonrío Harry extendiéndole la escoba. Snape la tomo y la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Es una Saeta de Fuego— dijo serio, pero mirándola detenidamente.

-Si señor, y creemos que quizás Sirius Black me la a mandado— dijo Harry como si tal fuera la cosa y Snape le miro seriamente.

-¿Black?— dijo con molestia— ¿A venido con remitente?—

-No señor, por eso Hermione piensa que puede ser una trampa para que la monte y esta me tire en vuelo, por eso hemos venido señor— sonrío Harry. Snape miro con molestia a Hermione un segundo y luego fijo su vista en la escoba.

-Señor, yo se que usted es un gran conocedor de artes oscuras y sé que seguramente usted podrá ver si tiene alguna maldición— sonrió Harry.

Snape sonrió— Naturalmente que se de artes oscuras Potter, no como Lupin— añadió con desagrado. Ron iba a decir algo, pero una mirada furiosa de Hermione lo detuvo.

-Vaya sin cuidado Potter, revisare esta escoba y si no tiene nada se la entregare— dijo Snape con calma y miro maliciosamente a Ron y Hermione— aun que seria una pena, seguro con esta escoba el patético equipo de Gryfindor no tendría oportunidad—

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry y Hermione lo cogieron de inmediato para salir del despacho.

-Gracias señor, nos vemos luego señor, venga Ron— dijo Harry jalando a su amigo por la puerta.

Cuando se encontraron lo más lejos de Snape, Ron estallo con severas maldiciones hacia él.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.

Para las/los que me dejaron mensaje:

Gracias, es bueno saber que no les desagrado.

Y Gracias tambien a: Princebe, kat basted, rugbyforlife, y Monyk. (son los que no tienen cuenta aquí en FF)


	9. EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN 3 fin

**Los que no tienen cuenta ya pueden escribirme!**

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

«Pensamientos»

_Sonidos _

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras **

Enero llego rápidamente, junto con el inicio de las clases.

En cuanto Flint piso Hogwarts, busco a Harry de inmediato, encontrándolo poco después……

-MARCUS! ME ESTOY BAÑANDO NO PUEDES ESPERAR A QUE SALGA!?— le dijo Harry indignado mientras se asomaba por la cortina de la regadera.

-Harry, espero que no insinúes que tu baño es mas importante que estas estrategias que he estado planeando para nuestro siguiente encuentro de quidditch— le dijo Flint indignado mostrando varios pergaminos con cruces y círculos y varias anotaciones.

Harry se volvió a meter a la ducha, mientras escuchaba con fastidio a Flint, quien comentaba emocionado sus nuevas jugadas.

Para que se largara antes, Harry le comento sobre su Saeta de Fuego, Flint salio de hecho un rayo y Harry sintió lastima por Snape… pero después de meditarlo, mejor Snape que él. Lo que le recordó que para él lunes tendría que hablar con él sobre sus clases de pociones, para ganárselo… aunque, si de paso podría darle en la cara lo mucho que savia, tampoco estaría mal.

Las clases comenzaron y para la primera clase de pociones, Snape se veía bastante molesto, era obvio para Harry que seguramente ya se habia topado con Flint. Aun que quien pagaba los platos rotos eran otros……

-Longbottom! Eres un inepto! Te dije claramente que tenían que esperar a que hirviera! Weasley! ¿Qué clase crees que es esta? Eso no es una poción, es más una sopa! Si no dejas de perder el tiempo, como seguramente Lupin te deja, te reprobare y no tendrás que molestarte en regresar de nuevo! Granger! Te dije que no ayudaras a Longbottom! No recuerdo haberte dicho que presumieras! 5 puntos menos por ser una sabelotodo insufrible! Potter! Deje a los haraganes de sus amigos y vaya a su poción!—

Al finalizar la clase, Harry se lo pensó un poco antes de molestar a Snape.

-Em, profesor Snape— dijo Harry tímidamente, Snape, que estaba revisando los frascos que le habían dejado en el escritorio lo miro serio— Las clases que le impartiré serán los martes después de clases Potter, así que lo quiero aquí sin excusas, salvo cuando tenga que entrenar para el equipo de Quidditch ¿Entendido?— dijo bruscamente.

-Si señor!— dijo Harry, y Snape puso cara de "Y si se atreve a preguntarme sobre su escoba…"— Bueno señor, me voy a clases, lo veo mañana señor!— sonrío Harry y salio disparado del aula.

Al día siguiente, Harry ya estaba listo con el libro de pociones que le habia regalado Snape. Entro en el aula y el jefe de su casa ya estaba sentado en su escritorio.

-Hola profesor Snape— sonrío Harry entrando.

-Bien Potter, sígame— dijo Snape poniéndose de píe, Harry le siguió y vio que iban a su herbario privado, que estaba en un cuarto tras el aula.

-Aquí será donde trabajaremos, las pociones que realizara son extremadamente complicadas y tienen un a preparación que puede durar meses—

-Como la poción multijugos— sonrío Harry.

Snape sonrío— Efectivamente, me alegra que este leyendo el libro— dijo amablemente— En la mesa de ahí, hay varios ingredientes para la poción que realizara, es sencilla y dura dos semanas en estar lista, el director me la a encargado, así que espero un desempeño optimo de parte suya Potter, no me decepcione, de nuevo— añadió molesto, seguramente haciendo mención sobre el "pequeño" incidente con Draco.

-Descuide profesor, no lo decepcionare— sonrío Harry.

-Bien, quiero que vaya a la mesa con los ingredientes, los identificara y describirá para que sirve cada uno, y así mismo que poción forman y para que es utilizada. Después de eso iremos a la preparación, yo lo supervisare conforme avance— dijo Snape serio.

-Si señor— sonrío Harry y fue hacia la mesa. Miro rápidamente los frascos y los reconoció. Eran para la poción "Matalobos" de Lipin.

Harry se hizo el que no sabía y comenzó la identificación de cada uno.

2 horas después, Snape se veía muy complacido, Harry habia identificado y explicado acertadamente que era cada ingrediente y para que servían. Además de que Harry sin ayuda, ya sabia como añadir cada cosa y en que momento, ahora de hecho, Harry estaba esperando a que la poción se mezclara, tendría que agitarla durante casi 2 días, colocar más ingrediente y luego volver a agitarla durante un día o 2.

Si todo iba bien, la tendrían una semana antes de la luna llena.

Snape, a quien Harry veía de reojo de vez en cuando, miraba sonriéndose con orgullo. Harry al principio no sabia si debía cometer algún error, pero cuando lo pensó mejor, decidió hacerlo perfecto. Si quería sorprender a Snape, todo debía ser perfecto.

-Bueno Potter, ya son casi las 9, la cena esta apunto de terminar, a tenido un desempeño correcto, por lo tanto le dejare esta poción a su cuidado, tendrá que venir entre horas para revisar su avance, le recuerdo que esta poción es muy delicada, así que tendrá que supervisarla muy seguido— dijo Snape serio.

-Si señor! Descuide, la poción será perfecta— sonrío Harry, y tomo sus cosas para salir, no sin antes decir un:— Gracias profesor Snape, hasta mañana!—

Harry se apresuro y llego justo cuando todo desapareció.

-Harry ¿Dónde estabas? La cena ya termino— le dijo Ron que venia con Hermione hacia él. Obviamente con el estomago lleno.

-Lo sé— dijo con un gruñido en el estomago— Pero tenia clases con el profesor Snape y…—

-¿Clases? ¿Con Snape? Cielos Harry! Esta bien que te agrade, pero confórmate con las clases normales!— le dijo Ron con fastidio.

-No, no son clases normales, son pociones avanzadas— les dijo sonriendo.

Ron y Hermione le miraron sorprendidos y sonriendo, obviamente querían mas detalles.

-Les diré más, pero— dijo y se acerco para añadir en voz baja— Quiero comer algo, vamos a las cocinas—

Ron y Hermione asintieron y lo siguieron expectantes, nunca habían estado en las cocinas del colegio así que siguieron a Harry con emoción.

Entraron por uno de los cuadros con la pintura de un frutero (haciéndole cosquillas) y llegaron a una gran cocina donde habia cientos de elfos domésticos, que al verlos les recibieron con inclinaciones— Señores, señorita! ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes? Lo que quieran! Lo que gusten!— decían emocionados.

Harry, como no habia comido, pidió sobras de la cena, Hermione y Ron, sólo tomaron algo de zumo de calabaza frío.

-Saben, todos estos años estaba muy impresionado por la forma en que Fred y George robaban la comida, pero no es tan difícil ¿Verdad? Digo, prácticamente nos la están regalando— dijo Ron, mirando como entre varios elfos les pasaban charolas de comida en reverencias y sonrisas desmedidas.

Poco después Llego Dobby, y charlaron con él un rato.

Ahí, Harry les explico sobre su clase, Hermione estaba fascinada y Ron estaba algo asqueado de pasar más tiempo de lo debido con Snape.

-Pero Harry, si te pidió que la hicieras y te dijo que era un encargo de Dumbledore ¿No lo habrá hecho para mandarte la indirecta sobre Lupin?— pregunto Hermione.

-Si, eso creo. Quizás piensa que me daré cuenta y se lo diré a los demás— sonrió Harry comiendo aprisa algo de pavo— Una lastima, por que no delataría al profesor Lupin jamás— añadió divertido.

-Así se hace Harry, fastidia a Snape!— dijo Ron animado.

-Yo no dije eso, sólo que no me parece adecuado revelar algo que el profesor Lupin no quiera— dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Cielos Harry, le tienes devoción a Snape, deberías ponerle un altar— le dijo Ron divertido.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Pronto llego el jueves, y Harry paso a ver a Lupin después de terminada la clase.

-Ah, si, es verdad Harry, ya te lo habia prometido— sonrío Lupin— Bueno, ¿Qué te parecen los jueves después de clases?— sonrío.

-Excelente profesor!— sonrío Harry emocionado— Le pondré mucho empeño!—

Una semana después, entre las clases de Snape, los deberes imposibles de todas las materias, las clases y las verificaciones a la poción "Matalobos" de Lupin, llego el jueves de nuevo.

Lupin, como supuso Harry, habia encontrado un boggart para la practica.

Harry estaba sonriendo, pero en verdad estaba muy fastidiado con todo. Que la tarea, que las clases, que la defensa para Hagrid, que esto, que aquello, que lo otro…… ya no podía más. Así que llego a una conclusión.

Que se jodan las apariencias.

Haría el patronus a la primera.

-Hola profesor Lupin!— sonrío Harry entrando

-Buenas tardes Harry ¿listo? — dijo Lupin.

Remus le empezó a mostrar a Harry como se hacía un patronus, Harry observaba detenidamente y con mucha atención.

- A las tres soltare el boggart… uno, dos ¡TRES! —dijo Lupin

Lupin soltó el boggart que de inmediato se convirtió en un Dementor, Harry pensó en un recuerdo feliz, y le llego el día en que él y Ginny se casaron, entonces Harry convoco el patronus y un ciervo plateado salio galopando de su varita.

- ¡Es increíble! La primera vez que haces el patronus y fue perfecto – dijo Lupin.

-Wow! Lo hice!— sonrío Harry emocionado, mirando a Lupin sorprendido.

- Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore de esto! Te podrían adelantar por lo menos uno ó talvez dos ó más años! – dijo Lupin sin caber en su asombro.

Ahí Harry se dio cuenta de su error.

-No! Digo, eh…Muchas gracias pero creo que me encuentro bien en el curso que estoy – dijo Harry sonriendo apenado.

-De igual manera tengo que hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto – dijo Lupin emocionado, mirando con asombro el patronus de aun seguía tan solidó.

Al día siguiente, Harry bajo a desayunar con sus amigos, Hermione y Percy como siempre eran los únicos madrugadores.

-Hola Harry— le saludaron sonriendo ambos.

-Hola— sonrío este a medias, aun le preocupaba lo que le habia dicho Lupin la noche anterior.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Te noto extraño ¿Paso algo?— le pregunto Hermione preocupada, pensando en el relato de la traición de Sirius Black.

-No, veras, pasaba que ayer— Harry estaba por contarle lo de Lupin, cuando casi se cae de la impresión. Snape caminaba a paso firme hacia la mesa de Gryfindor.

Percy y Hermione que también lo veía, se quedaron mudos.

–Señor Potter – dijo mirando con recelo a Hermione y Percy, que le veían sorprendidos—El director lo quiere ver en su despacho sígame— dijo y giro sobre sus talones de inmediato.

-Nos vemos!— se despidió Harry de sus amigos, corriendo tras Snape, quien parecía huir de la repugnancia que le daba haber estado tan cerca de la mesa de Gryfindor.

Llegaron al pie de la gárgola— Caramelo de limón— dijo Snape y subieron por las escaleras.

-Director aquí esta Potter — dijo Snape entrando al despacho seguido de un Harry muy nervioso.

« En la que te has metido Harry idiota» pensó reprendiéndose así mismo.

-Adelante Severus, Harry– sonrío Dumbledore, y Harry vio que Lupin estaba con él y sonreía muy animado— Lamento llamarte a esta hora Harry, pero el profesor Lupin, aquí presente, me dijo sobre tu hazaña, me dijo que habías logrado convocar un patronus perfectamente a la primera y con forma de siervo ¿Es cierto?— sonrió Dumbledore mirando a Harry sobre sus gafas de media luna.

Harry se ruborizo.

-Si, em ayer estuve con el profesor Lupin, pero no creo que fuera tan perfecto— dijo Harry mientras Snape escuchaba con tenía una sonrisa por la comisura de los labios y se le notaba muy complacido.

-Vamos Harry no seas tan modesto, conjura uno ahora— dijo Lupin, sonriendo con impaciencia de verlo de nuevo.

Harry sonrió nervioso y levanto la varita. Pensó en que debía fallar, hacerlo mal. Pero estaba tan nervioso que pensó en Ginny para calmarse. Cosa que fue un gran error.

-¡Expectro Patronus!— dijo Harry y de su varita salió un ciervo plateado perfectamente visible.

Harry quiso morirse ahí mismo.

Snape se encontraba boquiabierto al ver el patronus de Harry, era un patronus demasiado perfecto e increíble para un niño de 13 años, Remus por su parte sonreía con nostalgia, quizás recordando a James en sus viejos tiempos, y Dumbledore estaba encantado, parecía que le hubiesen dado una gran bolsa de caramelos de limón para el solito.

-¿Lo ve director? Harry es muy capaz de avanzar mas de un año!— dijo Lupin emocionado.

-Tengo que admitir Remus, que Harry tiene una habilidad impresionante para los encantamientos, es idéntico a su madre Lily sin duda— dijo Dumbledore y saco un pergamino de su escritorio— Estas son tus calificaciones Harry, como podrás ver son excelentes— añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Harry miro el pergamino que le paso Dumbledore. Sus calificaciones eran todas E de Extraordinario.

« Vaya, no sabia que iba tan bien» se dijo Harry incrédulo. Pero con una gran sonría, la cual se borro cuando vio que todos lo estaban mirando. Se ruborizo sin querer, dándole un aspecto más infantil y tierno.

-Harry el profesor Lupin me a sugerido que te cambiemos un año más arriba o quizás más, pues estas muy adelantado para el 3° año, pero esa es tu decisión ¿Quieres cambiarte de curso? – pregunto Dumbledore amablemente.

-¿Eh? Ah, yo… yo— Harry se sonrojo más— N-no es necesario señor, estoy bien en el curso al que voy, no quiero subir, enserio—dijo sonriendo apenado.

-Estas seguro Harry?— sonrío Dumbledore amablemente.

-Si señor, yo bueno, tengo muy buenos amigos, y, yo, no creo ser tan bueno ¿Sabe? Me gustaría seguir donde estoy— sonrío Harry.

-Potter, le recuerdo que esta conversación es por su bienestar, algo que debería tomar en cuenta antes que a sus— hizo una mueca de disgusto— amigos—

-Severus, creo que aquí debe elegir Harry – dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

-Claro, sin duda— contesto Severus con una mueca de disgusto.

Un par de minutos después Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore y giro una vez el giratiempo, y corrió hacia las cocinas, para alcanzar a desayunar.

Después de eso, fue a sus clases normales con la seguridad de que tendría que ser más cuidadoso. Habia logrado fingir muy bien el haberse sentido nervioso y apenado, pero no era bueno serlo en exceso. Al menos no con Dumbledore.

Cuando se encontró a Hermione más adelante en Estudios Muggles, esta le saludo.

-Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estuvo tu platica con Dumbledore—

-Bien, querían avanzarme un curso o más— dijo Harry sin muchas ganas.

-¿Por qué?— dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Eh? Ah, es que hice un patronus a la primera con el profesor Lupin— sonrió Harry.

-Harry! ¿Nos lo muestras? ¿Si? Anda!— sonrió Hermione.

-Claro— sonrío Harry e hizo el patronus para ellos.

-Increíble!— dijo ella mirando el gran ciervo.

-¡Un patronus perfecto! Harry! Esto es genial! ¿Pero por que no aceptaste que te adelantaran? Si hubiese sido tú, habría aceptado! Cielos Harry, avanzar uno ó más cursos! Eso suena genial!— sonreía Hermione de forma soñadora.

-¿Crees? Para mi suena como más de lo que puedo abarcar— le dijo Harry cansado mirando como se desvanecía el patronus— Tengo muchos deberes, y luego ya vienen las practicas de Quidditch, y las clases de Snape… es mas de lo que puedo ¿Sabes?— le dijo sonriendo apenas.

Hermione le miro sorprendida.

-¿Enserio?— le dijo algo tímida— Yo… yo a decir verdad… también estoy muy cansada— admitió sonrojándose, como si eso fuera una vergüenza.

-Hermione, eso no tiene nada de malo, somos humanos, es normal— le sonrío Harry, y Hermione también lo hizo, algo aliviada de que alguien entendiera como se sentía.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Ahora sin las clases de Lupin por las cuales preocuparse, Harry se dedicaba por completo a la poción "Matalobos".

Ya casi estaba lista, y Snape habia comprobado que completamente perfecta.

Para cuando Lupin la necesito, Snape ya le habia pedido que trabajara en la poción Multijugos.

A Harry le sorprendió esto, pero pensó que quizás Snape pensaba que era humillante que Hermione y Ron si supieran como hacerla, y él, un Slytherin, no.

Enero quedo atrás rápidamente.

Para Febrero, el siguiente partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw era muy esperado. Sobretodo por que Snape ya le habia regresado la Saeta de Fuego a Harry.

-Aquí tiene Potter, no encontramos nada malo en ella— dijo Snape serio.

-¿Encontramos? ¿Alguien le ayudo señor?— sonrío Harry.

-El director naturalmente, es un gran mago Potter, él y yo buscamos cualquier cosa en la escoba, pero esta completa, ahora tómela y prepárese para ganarle a Ravenclaw en el siguiente partido, quiero que la copa sea nuestra— dijo sonando más como orden que como un comentario.

-Si señor!— dijo Harry emocionado y salio disparado a decirle a Ron, para que juntos la probaran.

15 minutos después en el comedor, todos estaban en la mesa de Gryfindor, Slaytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff incluidos.

Y miraban la escoba embelesados.

-Es buena escoba Harry, la mejor— dijo Cedric mirándola.

-Todos a 1 metro de la escoba! No quiero sabotajes!— decía Flint como loco.

-Marcus, sólo están viendo— le dijo Harry.

-Eso dicen— dijo Flint mirando a todos con sospechas, como si entre alguno de ellos hubiese un chico con una motosierra lista para cortar la Saeta de Fuego en dos.

Por su parte, Wood en realidad esperaba que algún fanático estupido saliera de algún rincón para romper la escoba nueva de Harry.

Después de que todos vieran la Saeta de Fuego, Flint anuncio que empezarían al día siguiente con los entrenamientos.

Snape perdono a Harry los días que entrenaría, pero le dijo que entonces iría entre clases a revisar la poción Multijugos.

Y Ron por su lado, ya quería que fuera mañana, ya que Harry le habia dicho que después de los entrenamientos, podría montarla.

-Te dije que no tendría nada!— sonreía Ron con triunfo.

-Ahora lo sabemos, querrás decir— le dijo Hermione molesta.

Al día siguiente, Harry descubrió la muerte de Scabber, por obra de Croakssan, como decía Ron furioso, mientras fulminaba a Hermione desde la mesa de Slytherin.

-Esta loca, te lo digo Harry, no le preocupa nada que no sea su estupido gato, si lo veo le daré una gran patada!— decía Ron.

Harry miro a su amiga en la mesa de Gryfindor, obviamente no habia comido con ellos debido a que Ron en ese momento la odiaba más que nada.

-Ron, cálmate un poco, se que Croakssan le tenia maña a Scabbers, pero— Harry mejor se callo al ver la cara que le dirigía su amigo— Em, digo, esto… Hoy tengo practicas, ven después de las 6 y montaremos la Saeta de Fuego ¿Qué dices?— le sonrió cambiando de tema.

Eso alegro un poco a Ron, pero Como Harry ya se suponía, sus amigos no podrían estar juntos por ese incidente.

-Harry, te juro que Croakssan no fue, se que se ha salido de mi cuarto, y que seguía a Scabbers por ahí, pero no es un gato malo Harry, él no le haría daño— le dijo Hermione muy triste, en clase de Estudios Muggles.

-Clama Hermione, yo te entiendo, se que Croacssan no lo hizo— le sonreía Harry gentilmente.

-¿Enserio me crees?— dijo Hermione esperanzada.

-Si, por que se que tú estas segura de eso, y tú no sueles equivocarte— le animo Harry.

-Gracias Harry, pero ojala Ron me perdone— dijo con pesar.

-Lo hará Hermione, sólo, sólo dale tiempo a que se calme— dijo Harry.

-Si, eso haré— sonrío Hermione.

El partido contra Ravenclaw pronto llego, y Slytherin lo gano a sólo 6 minutos de haber comenzado el partido.

Se hizo una gran fiesta en Slytherin, hasta que Snape tuvo que mandarlos callar a eso de una.

Harry se fue a dormir junto con Teodoro y Blaise, quines cuidaron que Harry no se acercara amucho a Draco, ya que aun notaban como Harry le tenia maña al rubio.

-Somos segundos Harry! Gryfindor no tendrá oportunidad!— sonrío Blaise.

-Es verdad, nuestra casa ganara sin problemas— dijo Theodore.

-Ah! Ya quiero ver la cara de Fred y George cuando ganemos! Jaja, tendré de que reírme!— decía Blaise emocionado.

-Sólo espero que Neville no rompa a llorar, hay mucho en juego ahora, es la primera vez en casi 4 años, que Gryfindor es segundo, no me sorprendería que se levantaran rencillas entre las casas— dijo Theodore, como siempre, el más reflexivo de todo Slytherin.

-Es verdad Theodore, creo que habrá problemas— dijo Harry recordando como habia sido todo— Muchos problemas—

-Va! Para lo que cuenta! Yo sólo quiero ganar para celebrar de nuevo!— sonrió Blaise.

-¿Cuándo no?— sonrío Theodore.

Todos se despidieron para ir a dormir.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-¿Contraseña?— dijo Sir Cadogan enfundando su espada con mucha emoción.

-Vil Bella--

-No lo creo—

Sirius se giro de golpe sobre sus talones, mirando hacia un rincón donde no daba la luz. Gruño molesto, entornando los ojos para ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenas noches, Sirius— dijo una figura negra, que se aproximaba hacia él.

Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocerla. Era un niño de ojos verdes y pelo alborotado.

Y le estaba sonriendo muy animado con su varita en mano.

Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido. Estaba mudo. Pensaba que soñaba, que era una pesadilla.

-No es un sueño si eso crees Sirius, no puedo dejarte entrar a la torre de Gryfindor— le dijo Harry en un tono amable— Meterás en problemas al chico a quien les has robado sus contraseñas, es un buen amigo mió Neville Longbottom— dijo con cortesía.

-¿Harry cómo has……?— gruño Sirius apenas con su voz ronca y áspera. Harry lo miro tal y como lo recordaba, con la cara hundida y pálida, como un cadáver momificado, con la piel tan pegada que apenas se le veía el cuerpo en sus ropas de prisionero.

-Eso no importa, debemos hablar— le dijo Harry serio, pero en un rápido movimiento, Sirius tomo una de las antorchas y se la lanzo a Harry, este la evadió y Sirius salió huyendo.

-Sirius!— grito Harry corriendo hacia él, pero fue un error, los cuadros despertaron abruptamente al escuchar el nombre del delincuente, y sin más empezaron a gritar como locos: —SIRIUS BLACK! SIRIUS BLACK ESTA EN EL CASTILLO!— gritaban, Harry apresuro el paso para tratar de alcanzar a Sirius, pero los cuadros delante de él ya estaban despiertos y lo vieron siguiéndolo: —POTTER ESTA SIGUIENDO A BLACK! POTTER SIGUE A BLACK!!— gritaban más fuerte, Harry mejor desistió y fingió tropezarse.

Tirado en el suelo, vio como Sirius doblaba la esquina y se perdía.

-Potter! Potter! ¿Estas bien?— le gritaban los cuadros junto a él.

-S-si, estoy bien— sonrío Harry poniéndose de pie.

-No vayas tras él! El director y los maestros ya vienen! No vayas!— le gritaban todos, mientras varios hombres, mujeres, niños y demás personajes de otros cuadros se arremolinaban donde él estaba para ver que habia pasado.

-Esta bien… no me muevo— sonrío Harry, y se dejo caer en la pared, se sentó y se abrazo a su rodillas, para luego hundir la cara en ellas. Estaba cansado, ya era muy viejo para eso… viejo para fallar en su intento de hablar con Sirius, y decirle que estaba de su lado.

-Pero falle— se dijo con cansancio— Ahora tendré que esperar más tiempo— dijo en un murmullo inaudible.

-Harry! Harry!— este levanto la cabeza, y vio que era Filch.

-Ah, hola señor Filch— sonrió cansado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herido?— le pregunto Filch hincándose a su lado para verlo, junto con la Sra. Norris, que de un brinco se subió al hombro de su amo para ver a Harry.

-No, estoy bien— le sonrío Harry.

-Muchacho! ¿Estas loco? Seguir a Black por todo el castillo! Todos los cuadros lo están gritando! Despertaron a todos!— dijo Filch molesto.

-Lo siento— sonrío Harry.

-Harry! Harry!—

-Potter! Potter!—

Harry miro tras Filch y vio como todos los maestros que venían en bata (Snape venia con un largo camisón parecido a su túnica habitual).

-¿Qué a pasado? ¿Es verdad lo que dicen los cuadros? ¿Dónde esta Back?— dijo McGonagall mirando el largo pasillo.

-Ah, se fue por ahí— dijo Harry señalando el pasillo por donde habia perdido a Sirius.

-Profesores, hagan un reconocimiento de todo el castillo ahora mismo, Harry, ven con migo, Minerva, desde aquí tu despacho es el más cercano, ¿Te importa si lo uso? — dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

-No señor, adelante— dijo McGonagall.

-Excelente, Harry— le dijo serio.

-Si señor— dijo Harry siguiéndolo, mirando de reojo como todos lo veían de forma sorprendida y reprobatoria (en el caso de Snape).

Dumbledore lo encamino al despacho de McGonagall, entraron y el director le indico a Harry que tomara asiento y de igual manera él también lo hizo.

-Harry, antes que nada, déjame decirte que lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, los cuadros me informaron que te vieron siguiendo a Black desde la torre Gryfindor, dijeron que tú diste la alarma— dijo Dumbledore mirando por sobre sus gafas.

Harry se sonrojo apenado. Así no habia sido la cosa, pero pensó que no tenía de otra más que seguir con esa versión.

-Black… Black trato de entrar a la torre de Gryfindor señor… yo… yo fui a evitarlo— dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

-¿Y como lo supiste?— pregunto Dumbledore amablemente.

Harry se sonrojo aun más.

-Yo… yo…— Harry cerro los ojos y los abrió algo cansado— Lo sentí—

-¿Cómo?— dijo Dumbledore con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Harry se froto la frente, donde tenía su cicatriz. Un movimiento que no paso desapercibido para Dumbledore.

-Yo, yo supe que vendría, supe que iría a la torre de Gryfindor de nuevo, quizás buscándome, aun no sabe que estoy en Slytherin, bueno, y, y, yo, yo decidí detenerlo, por que él habia conseguido las claves ahora, iba a entrar con un cuchillo y, lo, lo vi atacando a Ron— dijo Harry nervioso— No sé, sólo apareció en mi cabeza, como un sueño, ¿Sabe? Y tenia que hacer algo ¿Me cree?— le dijo Harry con voz implorante.

-¿Pero por que no avisaste a el profesor Snape, Harry?— pregunto Dumbledore amablemente.

-Acababa de ir a acostarme, eh, con lo de la fiesta y todo, pues me acosté como a eso de la 1:30, quizás más tarde… dormí un poco, no se cuánto, pero me desperté con esa sensación extraña, desesperada de que algo malo iba a pasar y salí corriendo, lo más que pude, llegue a Gryfindor y ahí esta Black— dijo Harry bajando la mirada cansado— Estaba a punto de entrar, pero lo detuve a tiempo, puede preguntarle a Sir Cadogan—

-Descuida Harry, no has hecho nada malo— sonrío Dumbledore con calma— Creo que si eso es verdad, ciertamente la profesora McGonagall te agradecerá que hayas evitado que Black entrara de nuevo a su casa, sin mencionar el joven Weasley— sonrío guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se sonrojo un poco más— Yo, yo no lo hice por eso señor, nadie debe agradecerme nada… Black se escapo de nuevo…— dijo con pesar.

-No Harry, quizás escapo, pero tú estas a salvo y evitaste una tragedia si Black hubiese entrado— le animo Dumbledore.

Harry le sonrío no muy convencido.

-Ven Harry, te llevare a tú sala común para que descanses— le sonrío Dumbledore poniéndose de pie, Harry lo imito y ambos salieron del despacho de McGonagall.

Harry no dijo más en todo el trayecto, sólo pensaba que su mentira bastaría para que no sospecharan nada. Desviar la atención de Dumbledore hacia su cicatriz habia sido una treta sucia, pero Harry sabia que si quería salvarlos a todos ahora, entonces nadie debía saber quien era en realidad.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Al día siguiente, Harry era el centro de todos. Los cuadros habían ido con el chisme completo de Harry corriendo tras Sirius para detenerlo.

Todos los de Gryfindor habia palidecido al saber que su casa habia sido su objetivo de nuevo. Ron por otra parte, estaba fascinado, el rumor sobre como Sirius lo pensaba matar a puñaladas (una versión completamente exagerada de lo que Harry habia dicho) lo habia vuelto muy popular.

Hasta Fred y George se quejaban de por que no habían intentado matarlos.

-Imagínate Harry! Sirius Black, uno de los más grandes asesinos de la historia, iba a matarme!— decía Ron hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

-Yo no creo que eso, sea algo para presumir— le dijo Hermione molesta— Si Harry no hubiese previsto eso, creo que no estarías tan feliz de estar con sir Nick haciéndole compañía por la eternidad—

-Siempre le vez lo malo a todo!— le espero Ron molesto.

-Por que lo es!— le dijo Hermione mas molesta.

Harry sólo sonreía, de alguna manera, debido a la posible muerte de Ron y quizás también de Harry, sus dos amigos habían hecho de algo las paces. Hasta que Croakssan aparecía por ahí.

Por su lado, Sir Cadogan también la estaba pasando muy bien, platicando como Sirius se habia plantado frente a él, y como se habia negado a dejarlo pasar cuando ZOPAS! Llego Harry y le planto cara, y ambos se enfrentaron en un gran duelo donde Sirius salio corriendo como un perro con la cola entre las patas…… Ciertamente era la versión menos exagerada que Harry escucho, pero al menos no decía como Harry habia salido invocando espíritus ocultos al lado de una gran serpiente lista para comerse a Sirius (cortesía de la versión de Blaise).

Harry se preguntaba como le iría con Snape, a la hora de ir a revisar la poción más tarde.

-Con permiso, profesor Snape, sólo vengo a ver la poción— sonrío Harry tímidamente al entrar al aula, donde Snape estaba revisando unos trabajos.

Snape lo miro directamente a los ojos— Adelante Potter, pase— dijo serio. Harry fue directo al especiero y vio como iba su caldero. La poción iba muy bien.

Harry agrego un par de ingredientes y los mezclo. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Snape en la entrada mirándolo fijamente.

-Em…¿Señor?— sonrío Harry nervioso.

-Potter, quiero que sea la ultima vez que vas en busca de Black— dijo serio.

-¿Perdón?— dijo Harry extrañado.

-Lo que escuchaste, si vuelves a ver a Black, en tus sueños o donde sea, quiero que me avises antes a mí, yo me encargare de lo demás— dijo avanzando hacia él— Prométeme, que pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, no iras en busca de él— dijo fuerte y demandante.

Harry bajo la cabeza.

-Potter— dijo Snape en un tono de "Responde, o si no…"

-¿Es por que Black es el responsable de la muerte de mis padres?— pregunto Harry mirándolo con seriedad.

Snape alzo las cejas sorprendido—¿Cómo sabes eso?— dijo molesto.

-Yo… escuche a los profesores en una ocasión… estaban hablando con el señor Funde, cuando vino— dijo Harry bajando la mirada— Escuche, escuche cuando dijeron que era el mejor amigo de mi padre y que los vendió a voldemort— dijo mirando el caldero burbujeante.

Snape perdió su compostura un segundo, pero luego la recupero.

-Potter ¿Por eso lo seguiste?— pregunto serio, pero con voz calmada.

Harry asintió.

-Tu madre dio la vida por ti Potter, ella no merece que la pierdas a manos de un tipo como Black— dijo Snape con voz calmada y casi normal, Harry le miro sorprendido, pero asintió sonriendo.

Snape sonrió apenas, pero luego lo miro severamente— Excelente, ahora que ya lo entendiste, espero por tu propio bienestar que hagas lo que te pedí, y me avises antes de que hagas alguna locura, por que si no…— dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Si señor, lo haré— le sonrío Harry.

-Bien, ahora fuera de aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer antes de que llegue el siguiente grupo de ineptos— gruño Snape, dejando pasar a Harry.

-Si señor! Nos vemos!— sonrío y salio por la puerta.

Al salir, Harry sólo pensaba en todo el tiempo que habia perdido. Snape en realidad se estaba preocupando mucho, y casi se sentía culpable por haberlo preocupado con lo que dijo… pero en cierta forma, Harry necesitaba ver que Snape en verdad estaba preocupado, eso le hacia pensar una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto… o eso quería creer.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

La nueva visita a Hogsmeade, llego con mucha emoción para todos.

-Harry espero verte en Hogsmeade, te llevare a Zonko a comprar varias cosas, y luego podemos ir a la casa de los gritos, y luego a Las 3 Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla y— Hermione le interrumpió.

-Y Harry no ira— dijo tajante.

-Nadie te pregunto— le dijo Ron molesto.

-No es necesario— le dijo molesta y miro a Harry ceñuda— Harry, Black seguramente esta muy enojado por que no te pillo ese día en la torre de Gryfindor, quizás esta esperando que salgas para matarte—

-No seas tonta, con nosotros con él ¿Cómo lo va a atacar?— le dijo Ron molesto.

-Ah, si, es verdad Ron, lo olvide, tienes razón ¿Cómo va un mago oscuro, mano derecha de Quien-Tú-Sabes y asesino sanguinario, pasar sobre tú y yo?— le dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Eres odiosa—

Harry sabía que no corría peligro saliendo de Hogwarts, pero también sabia que Lupin debería tener el Mapa del Merodeador para poder encontrarlos cuando tuviera su encuentro final con Sirius.

Así que ya sabia que hacer.

Y eso era salir a Hogsmeade.

-Te veo luego Harry!— le sonreía Ron muy divertido, mientras salían él y Hermione del castillo.

Después de eso, Harry fue a Slytherin, tomo su capa invisible y salio por la entrada de la bruja tuerta…… o ese era el pan.

-¿Potter?—

Harry soltó un chillido del susto. Se giro rápidamente y vio a Snape tras él, con una cara nada feliz.

Harry agradeció que trajera la capa invisible bajo su túnica, de lo contrarío tendría mucho más que explicar.

Snape miraba a Harry y luego a la estatua— ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?— dijo fríamente. Harry adivino que esta furioso cuando vio como cruzaba los brazos (eso en el idioma Snape, es: "Estoy esperando una explicación, que de no ser satisfactoria, conllevara grandes consecuencias… para ti")

Harry le sonrío nervioso. Snape le habia pillado mucho antes de lo esperado. Así que pensando rápido, ideo un buen plan.

Se toco uno de los bolsillos y Snape lo noto.

-¿Qué guardas en los bolsillos Potter?— pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos de forma inquisidora.

-Nada señor!— dijo Harry nervioso.

Snape le miro fulminante, y para sorpresa de Harry lo jalo de la oreja.

-AU! Eso duele!— se quejo.

-Si tanto gusta de portarse como un niño, entonces lo traeré como tal! Ahora vamos a mi despacho!— dijo Snape molesto.

-Pero esta en el primer piso y estamos en el tercero!— dijo Harry casi de puntitas para evitar el dolor de su oreja.

-Entonces será un viaje muy largo, le aconsejo que lo disfrute— sonrió Snape con burla.

Llegaron al despacho de Snape y este, una vez adentro ambos, le soltó la oreja a Harry, quien muy regocijado empezó a sobársela.

-Bien Potter, vacié sus bolsillos— dijo Snape demandante.

-Si señor— dijo Harry sin más. Y el Mapa del Merodeador cayó de sus bolsillos.

Snape lo recogió de inmediato— ¿Qué es esto?— dijo furioso. Lo toco con su varita y dijo: —Severus Snape, profesor de este colegio te ordena revelar tus secretos!—

Y enseguida, parecieron las lustrosas palabras: "El Sr. Lunático le expresa a al profesor Snape sus más profundos respetos, y le pide que no meta su narizota en esto"

Seguido de: "El Sr. Cornamenta esta de acuerdo con el Sr. Lunático, y sólo quiere agregar que el profesor Snape es feo e imbecil"

Acompañado de: "El Sr. Canuto quiere mostrar su estupefacción al hecho de que un idiota semejante haya llegado a ser profesor"

Pata terminar con: "El Sr. Colagusano saluda al profesor Snape, y le aconseja que se lave el cabello, el muy sucio"

Snape tenia un semblante tan terrible en ese momento, que Harry retrocedió un paso.

-LUPIN!!— bramo Snape lanzando unos polvos verdes, que tomo bruscamente de su escritorio y lanzándolos a la chimenea— VEN AQUI EN ESTE MOMENTO!— grito furioso.

Un extrañado Lupin salio de la chimenea—¿Sucede algo Severus?— pregunto sólo para que Snape le pusiera en las narices el pergamino.

-Creo yo, que para variar, como maestro de Defensa deberías asistirme en esto— dijo Snape furioso.

-¿Qué es esto?— pregunto Lupin, pero luego vio los nombres de Lunático, Colagusano, Cornamenta y Canuto en él.

Lupin tomo el pergamino y lo miro con expresión pensativa.

-Potter lo tenia en su poder ¿Te imaginaras como?— pregunto Snape fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Harry conoces a estas personas?— pregunto Lupin serio.

-N-no señor— dijo Harry.

-Seguro es una broma de Zonko— dijo Lupin quitándole importancia.

-Claro, seguramente— dijo Snape mirándolo con odio— Puedes retirarte entonces Lupin— le dijo con molestia.

-Claro, pero quisiera hablar con Harry ¿Te molesta?— dijo Lupin acercándose a Harry, pero Snape se le atravesó de inmediato (Harry miro eso con asombro).

-Por supuesto que me molesta, Potter es mi alumno, y creo que ya tuvo suficiente de las malas influencias— gruño Snape.

-¿Disculpa?— dijo Lupin sorprendió.

-Lo que escuchaste, ya que terminaste de ver ese pergamino, tu presencia no es necesaria, largo— dijo Snape furioso señalándole la puerta del despacho a Lipin, quien apenas salio de su asombro, asintió y salio.

-Potter!— lo llamo snape seriamente con una mirada sombría.

-¿S-si señor?— dijo Harry preocupándose de su integridad física.

-Se muy bien que eso no era un pedazo simple de pergamino y se que quienquiera que se lo haya dado, fue con la clara intención de sacarlo fuera del colegio, estoy decepcionado de ti Potter, muy decepcionado, pensé que con la charla de esta mañana habías entendido la importancia de tú seguridad! Tu madre dio la vida por ti! suplico por ti! Y mira como le pagas...— le dijo Snape en un tono decepcionado.

Harry se sintió peor que nunca, bajo la mirada apenado y no dijo más.

-Regresa a la sala común Potter, puedes retirarte— Snape se dio la vuelta molesto y no vio a Harry salir.

Harry cerro la puerta tras él, y vio a Lupin afuera, al parecer le estaba esperando.

-Harry, acompáñame— le dijo Lupin con calma, Harry asintió y lo siguió.

Lupin le dijo lo mismo que Snape, sólo que en un tono más afable y menos duro— Bueno, creo que el profesor Snape se encargo más que yo sobre este asunto, pero es verdad lo que te dijo Harry, tus padres hicieron un enorme sacrificio, y arriesgar tu vida por una bolsa de dulces es realmente decepcionante—

-Si señor... lo entiendo— le dijo Harry serio. Lupin sintió un gran pesar por Harry, y decidió animarle un poco— Bueno, bueno, no te regresare el mapa del merodeador Harry, pero, si puedo darte algo— añadió sonriendo y saco 2 botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Que es eso ¿Alcohol?— le dijo Harry fingiendo sorpresa.

-No, es algo que te gustara— le animo Lupin, Harry tomo una de las botellas, y él y Lupin charlaron como en lo viejos tiempos. Harry el pregunto sobre sus padres, y para Lupin fue recordar sus años de juventud, algo muy agradable.

-¿Es verdad que papá no trabajaba?— sonrío Harry. Lupin se ruborizo y cambio el tema.

Cuando todos regresaron de Hogsmeade, Ron fue directo al gran comedor, donde ya estaban sirviendo la cena. Y al encontrar a Harry, fue a preguntarle por que no habia ido.

-Harry, caramba, lo siento mucho— le dijo Ron apenado, cuando Harry le contó el por que.

-Mejor así, es por tu bien Harry— le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

En eso, una lechuza llego y les dejo un mensaje.

Hermione lo abrió y se puso pálida.

Hagrid habia perdido el juicio. Buckbeack iba a ser ejecutado.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

En la clase de Criaturas, Hermione Ron y Harry platicaron con Hagrid, este rompió a llorar a mitad de clase y fue a su cabaña. Si alguien iba a reírse no lo hizo ya que Harry les dirigió al peor de sus miradas, de hecho, casi se lanza de nuevo contra Draco, de no ser por que Hermione, Ron, Blaise y Theodore le detuvieron.

Para la final de quidditch, todo el ambiente se habia tensado, tal y como lo recordaba Harry. Los pleitos estaban a la orden del día, y Harry en más de una ocasión habia parado una pelea.

-DIJE QUE BASTA YA!!!— gritaba casi todo él día Harry, impidiendo maldiciones a cada dos por tres.

Theodore le ayudaba, junto con Hermione a calmar a todos, en lo que llegaban los profesores o los prefectos, cosa que a Percy le hacia brincar con su insignia de Premio Anual.

Harry si ya era considerado un santo por los profesores, con mayor ahora al ver como se esmeraba en parar las rencillas entre Gryfindor's y Slytherin's (las cuales terminaron cuando todos vieron la terrible y amenazadora mirada de Harry, que decía "Paran esto ya ó si no…")

Para el día de la copa, todos estaban con sus mejores galas. Sombreros de serpientes y de leones por todos lados. Algunos con Slytherin y otros (la mayoría) con Gryfindor.

-Harry, recuerda, Gryfindor nos gana por 30 puntos, en cuanto los anotemos, quiero que atrapes la snitch— le decía Flint conforme avanzaban al campo.

-Si, descuida Marcus— le decía Harry ya cansado de repetir lo mismo.

El partido dio inicio y se volvió una guerra.

Los de Gryfindor estaban con jugadas desesperadas (sin trampas pero muy arriesgadas) Katie se metía entre Flint con gran brusquedad con tal de tomar la quafle.

Harry miraba asombrado como a 15 minutos del partido iban 10-50 a favor de Gryfindor. (Ron estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo)

Esto enervo a los Slytherin, ya que Harry no podía atrapar la snitch si no pasaban por 30 a Gryfindor, así que sólo marcaba a Ángela quien buscaba desesperadamente la snitch por todos lados.

A los 30 minutos de juego, iban 50-100 a favor de Gryfindor.

Todos estaban eufóricos, los gritos de Gryfindor resonaban por todo el estadio.

Harry comprendió que ni de broma podrían alcanzarlos al paso que iban. Sin duda Wood habia logrado animar mucho al equipo.

15 minutos más tarde, iban 70 a 150. Favor Gryfindor.

El campo era una guerra, los de Gryfindor se movían rápidamente para evitar a los pesados de Slytherin que apenas les veían. (Slytherin no tiene las Nimbus 2001 ya que Draco consiguió entrar al equipo).

Harry suspiro y desmarco a Ángela para ir con Flint.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry!? Esa chica va a encontrar la Snitch!— le dijo Flint molesto cuando vio a Harry volando a su lado.

-Flint! Es caso perdido! Nos superan por el doble!— le dijo Harry.

-No me importa! Daremos todo Harry! TODO!— le dijo Flint con dignidad— Este es el ultimo partido y será memorable! No me importa lo que pase seguiremos hasta que la snitch sea atrapada!!—

Harry le sonrío sorprendido, no sabia que Flint también tuviese tanto orgullo— Como diga mi capitán!— le dijo, y Flint sonrío con orgullo.

Harry regreso a marcar a Ángela y evito más de 10 veces que lograra tener la snitch.

El partido ya llevaba casi 2 horas y todos rugían de emoción, nunca se habia visto un juego como ese en Hogwarts.

200-310 a favor Gryfindor.

Harry seguía con Ángela, evitando que alcanzara la snitch.

-Es juego perdido Harry! Nunca nos alcanzarán!— le grito Ángela cuando volaba cerca de ella.

-Tal vez, pero nosotros también tenemos orgullo!— le sonrío Harry.

Después de casi 3 horas de juego, Flint pidió tiempo. Para deleite de todos, ya que muchos estaban agotados.

-Es caso perdido, Harry, caza la snitch cuando la veas— dijo Flint jadeando, estaba agotado, igual que el resto del equipo.

-Ah, ah, espera Marcus…uf… ah, ¿Quieres intentar algo loco antes de tirar la toalla?— sonrío Harry y todos lo escucharon extrañados.

-Adelante, soy todo oídos— sonrío Flint.

-Bien, Evan, Icerg, marquen a Ángela, que no tome la snitch, yo me encargare de anotar en los aros— sonrío Harry.

Todos sonrieron, eso era una oportunidad.

Todos se elevaron con sus escobas, y el publico se quedo mudo al ver la nueva alineación, Harry ya no marcaba a Ángela, sino que se dedicaba a anotar. Todos se giraron al marcador 350-570 a favor Gryfindor.

A Harry le esperaba una gran labor si querían ganar, necesitaban llegar al 600, si querían una oportunidad de lograr la victoria.

Casi media hora después, Harry habia logrado anotar 10 tiros, dándoles 450 a 570.

Ron hizo todo lo que pudo para evitarlo, pero Harry era casi invisible a la velocidad de su Saeta.

Por su lado Fred y George estaban tras Icerg y Evan que marcaban a Ángela como locos, junto con Flint, Hamer y Avenco, los 3 cazadores de Slytherin.

Wood, Katie y Alice hacían lo que podían por parar a Harry, pero al ver que era caso perdido, fueron en auxilio de Ángela.

El publico estaba enloqueciendo de la tención, Lee Jordhan estaba como loco narrando como Wood, Katie, Alice, Fred y George se las ingeniaban con todo el equipo de Slytherin, hasta Draco se habia salido de su portería para bloquear a la pobre de Ángela.

Apenas 20 minutos después, Harry habia logrado tomar la delantera con 580 a 570. Sólo 10 puntos los separaban de su oportunidad en la victoria. Era sólo una anotación más y encontrar la snitch.

Harry hizo la última anotación que faltaba. Las gradas rugieron. Gritos de victoreo junto con abucheos se hicieron por todo el campo. Harry se giro y comenzó a buscar la snitch. La ubico más adelante y se lanzo por ella, pero una bludger lo desvió abruptamente y casi lo tumba de la sorpresa. Harry se giro y vio a Fred que le sonreía.

Harry le devolvió el saludo y busco de nuevo la snitch y vio que todas las formaciones se habían roto, Draco corría a los aros, mientras Wood tenía la quafle. Todo Slytherin iba contra él, y así mismo, todo Gryfindor iba apoyando a Wood.

Hubo un gran choque entre ambos equipos, Wood perdió la bola con Flint, esta la perdió con Katie, Icerg le mando una bludger y casi la tumba, Flint aprovecho y se la quito, pero George la mando otra bludger y le dio en la nuca, Alice la repera pero la pierde con Hamer y Harry deja de mirar para ver donde esta la snitch.

Se giro y mira sorprendido que Ángela ya va por ella. Harry acelera y no tarda en estar parejo con Ángela, la Snitch esta más cerca todavía, pero Ángela jala a Harry y este retrocede un poco, ella se abalanza pero Harry a tiempo acelera y toma la snitch.

Un gran pitido se oye por todo el campo, todos gritan y abuchean. Harry no sabe que pasa ya que al detenerse él, Ángela se fue de bruces y salio disparada de su escoba, así en cuanto pudo Harry se le adelanto para cogerla del brazo y subirla a su Saeta.

-Creo que perdieron— sonrío Ángela sentándose tras Harry y señalando a Flint.

Al girarse, Harry nota como Wood esta siendo victoreado— Wood anoto antes de que atraparas la snitch— sonrío la cazadora de Gryfindor soltando unas lagrimas— Ganamos, al fin ganamos— dijo secándose con la manga de la túnica, mientras no paraba de sonreír.

-Calma Ángela, les espera una gran fiesta en Gryfindor, así que no llores, levanta ese animo— le sonrío Harry.

-Si, tienes razón Harry, por cierto, buen juego— le sonrío ella abrazándose a su cintura— Pero llévame con mi equipo, quiero celebrar, jeje—

-Como ordene su majestad— sonrío Harry, y Ángela se sonrojo.

Harry volo suavemente con los Gryfindor y estos le sonrieron.

-En tu cara Harry! Les ganamos! Les ganamos! AJAJAJAJAJA!!— decía Wood como loco.

-En hora buena Wood, felicidades, fue un gran partido chicos— les sonrío Harry.

-Es lo que le decía a Harry, que les ganamos soberbio!— dijo Ángela de lo más feliz.

-Bueno, Harry, creo que tienes algo que nos pertenece— sonrío Fred— Ven Ángela, tengo espacio en mi escoba—

-No, gracias, prefiero bajar en con Harry, no es tan loco como tu para volar— le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Eso duele!— sonrío Fred fingiéndose ofendido.

-Ey! Wood!— Todos se giraron y vieron a los Slytherin venir hacia ellos.

-Buen partido, el mejor que hemos tenido— le dijo flint alzando al mano.

-Ya lo creo, hablaran de nosotros por generaciones, buen partido Flint— sonrío Wood estrechando su mano.

-Igualmente, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo, pero ya como jugadores profesionales de quidditch— dijo Flint.

-Si y cuando eso pase, te haré papilla de nuevo— sonrío Wood.

Todos bajaron haciendo las paces. Gryfindor obtuvo la copa de Quidditch. Y hasta donde se supo en Slytherin, la fiesta duro hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Una semana después de eso, no se hablaba de otra cosa en Hogwarts que del partido. Curiosamente nadie decía nada sobre la derrota de Slytherin, sólo hablaban de las jugadas arriesgadas y los cambios de posiciones que hubo, del marcador cerrado, de cómo Gryfindor tomo la ventaja y luego Slytherin la recupero rápidamente y como al final, se dio un giro inesperado en la victoria. Sobra decir que Snape no estaba nada feliz, especialmente con McGonagall saludándolo todos los días con un:— Severus, buenos días, ¿Me pasas la crema? ¿Qué tal tu día? Por cierto, perdieron la copa jajajaja ¿Gustas un panque?—

Pero la euforia no duro mucho, pronto los exámenes llegaron y con ellos toda la presión para poder pasar el curso.

Harry, Hermione y Ron seguían por las escaleras rumbo a Adivinación, el cual seria su último examen.

-Si hubieses visto Harry! Todo fue la locura, Fred y George trajeron comida de las cocinas, Lee trajo una radio mágica y hubo música estridente gracias a Wood que utilizo un hechizo amplificador, todos bailamos y comimos y cantamos y celebramos!— decía Ron emocionado.

-Y no dejaban dormir— dijo Hermione molesta.

-¿Y tú para que vienes? Tu ya no tomas esta clase— le dijo Ron molesto.

-Vengo a hacerles compañía mal agradecido— le dijo ella molesta.

Pero de camino, se toparon con Fudge, charlaron un poco y siguieron su camino con más pesar. La ejecución de Buckbeak seria pronto. Y Harry ya estaba listo para solucionarlo todo.

Iban rumbo a su examen cuando vieron la larga fila. Todos estaban estudiando y tratando de saber que mentiras dirían para pasar.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se sentaron en una banca y miraban por la ventana, donde no tardo en aparecer una lechuza, marcando la sentencia a muerte de Bucbeack.

-Debemos ir a verlo! Tenemos que estar con él en un momento como ese!— dijo Hermione muy molesta por la injusticia.

-Descuiden, tengo la capa de invisibilidad bajo mi túnica— les dijo Harry por lo bajo— Iremos al terminar el examen—

-¿Por qué traes la capa invisible bajo tu ropa?— le pregunto Ron.

-Bueno, es muy útil, siempre la cargo sólo por si las dudas— sonrío Harry.

-Buen punto— sonrío Hermione, pero no estaba muy convencida sobre el hecho de portar un objeto que facilite el quiebre de las reglas y normas.

Pasaron casi todos, hasta que al final sólo estaban Hermione, Harry y Ron. Poco después, fue el turno de este último y al final Harry. Este dio su visión en la esfera de cristal y supo de la profecía sobre el renacer de Voldemort.

Harry le quito importancia pero se sorprendió al escuchar un fragmento nuevo:—Cuidado elegido, cuidado con los cauces de futuro, ya que podrías causar la muerte del inocente—

Harry miro sorprendido a la profesora Trelawney de Adivinación. Pero antes de que ella reaccionara de su trance, Harry salio disparado del aula.

-¿Harry, qué pasa?— le pregunto Hermione al verlo serio.

-Nada, pero será mejor irnos ahora, el sol casi se pone— dijo Harry con voz casi fría, mirando como el sol casi se ponía en el horizonte.

Hermione y Ron le miraron extrañados, pero no dijeron más, caminaron fuera de la torre y al girar a un pasillo, escucharon— Desmayus—

Hermione y Ron iban a caer desmayados al suelo, pero Harry los sostuvo a tiempo. Los recostó con cuidado contra el muro y ahí los dejo, se coloco la capa de invisibilidad y los miro de nuevo antes de irse— Lo siento, pero no los arriesgare— les dijo casi dolido.

Harry salio por las puertas y fue hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Toco la puerta y Hagrid abrió— Soy yo Hagrid— dijo Harry lo más normal, evitando que su preocupación se notara.

-Harry! No deberías estar aquí! Entra, vamos— dijo Hagrid cerrando la puertas tras él.

-Lo siento, ron y Hermione no han podido venir, pero vine en su lugar, te mandan saludos— le dijo Harry sonriendo con calma, mientras miraba de reojo el cuenco de te, donde estaba Scabbers.

-No deberías estar aquí, será mejor que te vayas— le dijo Hagrid triste por lo que sucedería.

-Esta bien, pero déjame prepararte un poco de te— le sonrío Harry y fue al cunco, fingió sorpresa al sacar a Scabber de él— Vaya! Así que aquí estaban ¿Eh?—

-Harry, te agradezco que vinieras, pero es mejor que te vayas, creo que ya viene Dumbledore con el… oh, con todos— dijo Hagrid triste.

-Esta bien, ya me voy Hagrid, no te preocupes, seguramente Buckbeack estará bien, no te preocupes, nos vemos— sonrío Harry y salio por la puerta.

Vio que apenas Dumbledore, Fudge y el ejecutor estaban en la puerta. Tenía ahora tiempo de sobra. Corrió como pudo hacia el Sauce Boxeador, donde Croakssan se le adelanto. Harry le sonrío bajo su capa mientras Scabbers le mordía la mano con pánico.

Estaba ya a unos 4 metros del sauce, cuando un gran perro negro, tan grande como un oso, salio lentamente del hueco del árbol. Harry se quito la túnica y miro sonriendo a Sirius.

Scabber chirrió llena de pánico y mordió más fuerte a Harry, hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Hola, he estado tratando de hablar contigo, pero siempre escapas de mi— sonrío Harry, y vio como el gran perro le miraba un poco confundido— Se que eres Sirius Black, mi padrino— sonrío Harry y vio como el gran perro abrió lo ojos sorprendido— Y se que eres inocente de todo, y que esta rata, es Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero asesino de mis padres—

Harry vio como Sirius se quedaba pasmado unos segundos, pero después, vio como el gran perro se volvía a su forma humana.

-Harry— sonrío Sirius con una expresión de alivio en el rostro, que asustaba más su demacrado estado—No se…¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo supiste?— pregunto Sirius acercándose a él. Parecía muy incrédulo.

-Luego te lo digo Sirius, ahora vamos al castillo, todos deben saber que eres inocente— sonrío Harry.

-Yo, si, si— sonrió Sirius, con los ojos húmedos y brillantes— Eres… eres como tú padre, te le pareces tanto— sonrío abrazando a Harry, y él le devolvió el gesto, Sirius estaba muy confundido para hacer otra cosa, habia esperado tanto, tanto por su venganza en nombre de sus seres amados, pero en ese momento, sólo quería estar así un momento más, estaba cansado muy cansado de luchar.

-Harry… no sabes… no sabes… cuanto espere por esto— sonrío Sirius.

-Deja a Harry Sirius— Sirius y Harry se giraron, y miraron tras ellos a Remus Lupin, apuntando hacia ellos.

-Profesor Lupin! Espere! Sirius es inocente! Peter Pettigrew esta vivo! Es Scabbers!— le dijo Harry colocándose frente a Sirius para protegerlo de cualquier cosa. "Cuidado elegido, cuidado con los cauces de futuro, ya que podrías causar la muerte del inocente" eso era todo lo que recordaba Harry en ese momento. La muerte del inocente.

-¿Es verdad? Yo, yo lo vi en el mapa… lo vi, es decir, ¿cómo?— dijo Lupin casi sin aliento.

-Es verdad, usted puede forzarlo a que vuelva a su normalidad profesor! Pruebe si no me cree!— le dijo Harry extendiéndole a la rata en su mano que no paraba de sangrar por las mordidas. Aun trataba como loca de zafarse de Harry.

-Esta bien, veamos— dijo Lupin— Sirius, ¿Puedes ayudarme?—

-Claro, pero no tengo…—

-Usa la mía Sirius, ten!— sonrío Harry extendiéndole su varita.

-Gracias Harry— le sonrío su padrino y tomo la varita de Harry.

-Bien, a la de tres. Uno, dos y tres!— dijo Lupin y entre ambos hicieron a Pettigrew salir de su transformación.

Un hombre hecho ovillo, con piel roñosa y aspecto de roedor apareció, mirando a todos asustado.

-S-sirius… Remus… mis amigos…— dijo Pettigrew temblando.

-Entonces es verdad... todo este tiempo...— dijo Lupin mirando a Sirius tristemente— Sirius, lo siento tanto, yo, yo no sabia…— dijo con pesar.

-Harry! Harry!— este se giro, y vio a sus amigos venir hacia él.

-Ron! Hermione!— dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?— Grito Hermione al ver más claramente a Sirius al llegar a Sauce Boxeador.

-Es Black!— dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Esperen! No es lo que piensan!— les dijo Harry de inmediato.

-¿No? Pues explícanos! ¿Quién es ese hombre ahí tirado? ¿Qué hace mi Croakssan en ese árbol?¿Por qué nos desmayaste? Si no fuera por tu brújula no sabríamos por donde buscarte!— le dijo Hermione muy molesta.

-¿Mi brújula? ¿Ustedes la tienen?— dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Si, bueno, la sacamos de tu mochila, como la dejaste para ir a presentar tu examen, no creí que te molestara si veía el mapa, para saber si el camino estaba despejado, te la iba a devolver pero al notarte tan serio pensé que mejor te la regresaba luego y que bueno que lo hice! ¿Por qué nos desmayaste? Un fantasma nos despertó al pasar por nosotros, no fue nada agradable!— le dijo molesta.

-Harry ¿Que pasa?— pregunto Ron extrañado.

Espera Harry, quizás sea mejor que yo les explique— dijo Remus serio. Harry el dejo explicarse, pero Hermione y ron no entendían muy bien toda la información y Harry miraba nervioso la luna.

-Profesor Lupin, espere, la luna llena ya va a comenzar, no a tomado su poción ¿verdad? Tenga, yo prepare un poco para usted— dijo Harry sacándose una botella de la túnica.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo sabían?— dijo Lupin sorprendido— ¿Desde cuando?—

-Desde que el profesor Snape nos encargo el trabajo— dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Si, así es, los tres lo sabemos y lo hemos ocultado, no le hemos dicho a nadie ¿Verdad Harry?— dijo Hermione.

-Si, pero me gustaría que se tomara ya la poción!— dijo Harry apurado, mirando que ya casi no habia luz.

-Si, claro, gracias Harry— sonrío Lupin, pero apenas se la iba a tomar, Pettigrew se volvió rata y trato de huir, pero Lupin fue más rápido y lo cogio de la cola, pero tiro el frasco de la poción.

-Es Scabber!— dijo Ron sorprendido.

-No puede ser! Entonces todo es verdad!— dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Que reunión tan particular— dijo una voz fría, todos se giraron y vieron a Snape tras ellos. Estaba sonriendo malignamente y apuntaba a Sirius directo a la yugular.

-Profesor Snape! Espere!— dijo Harry colocándose de inmediato frente a él.

-Potter, hazte a un lado— le ordeno Snape.

-No señor! Espere por favor! Escuche lo que a pasado!— le dijo Harry.

Snape le miro sólo por un segundo y luego miro a todos los Gryfindor ahí presente con odio— No se que te han dicho Potter, pero no debes fiarte de ellos, ya decía yo que estabas con Black, Lupin, esto el gustara a Dumbledore, le he dicho que era un error tenerte aquí, pero el creyó que merecías una oportunidad, pensó que eras un lobo domesticado— sonrío mordazmente.

-Profesor Snape, espere, enserio debe escucharlos! Sirius es inocente!— le dijo Harry suplicante.

Snape le miro de nuevo, pero Harry noto que tenia un semblante algo preocupado.

-Hazte a un lado, vamos, muévete— le dijo con calma.

-N-no puedo señor, lo siento, no puedo— le dijo Harry serio, pero sorprendido por sus palabras.

Snape le miro molesto, pero casi, apenas, se le vio algo de dolor en la mirada.

-Harry— lo llamo en voz alta, y este dio un respingo de la impresión de escuchar su nombre. Snape no le habia dicho "Potter", le habia dicho "Harry".

-Harry, muévete, no se que hechizo usaron en ti, pero se que no dirías eso de ser tú— le dijo mirando con odio a Lupin y Sirius— Muévete Harry—

Este no sabia que hacer, así que sólo atino a hacer la cosa más sorprendente de todas. Una que casi hizo a Lupin soltar la rata, a Sirius soltar su varita y a Hermione y Ron olvidarse de que Scabbers era un animago, aliado de Quien-ustedes-saben.

Y es que Harry, se abrazo a Snape por la cintura. Y el jefe de la casa de Slytherin lo miraba incrédulo. Lo estaban abrazando. Harry lo estaba abrazando.

-Potter……-- dijo sorprendido snape.

-Señor, por favor espere, por favor sólo deje que todo sea explicado, se lo suplico— le dijo Harry mirándolo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Harry vio en la cara de Snape la duda. Miraba a Harry con un desconcierto total. Pero luego, su semblante se volvió duro de nuevo.

-No eres tú Harry, yo me encargare de esto, desma—Snape no pudo hechizar a Harry para que perdiera el conocimiento, ya que una gran fuerza le dio de lleno y lo estampo contra un árbol, cayendo después inconsciente.

Harry se giro y vio que fueron Hermione, Ron y Sirius quienes lo atacaron.

-Lo siento Harry, pero ese Snape es un idiota! Nunca escucha nada!— dijo Ron molesto.

-Ay no! Atacamos a un profesor!— chillo Hermione— Pero… pero se lo merecía Harry, iba a atacarte— dijo no muy convencida.

-Va, ese Snape nunca me agrado, siempre nos odio a todos nosotros, en especial a James, sólo por que se le daba mejor el quidditch— dijo Sirius molesto.

-No es verdad Sirius! El profesor Snape no odiaba a mi padre por una cosa tan tonta como esa!— le dijo Harry molesto— aun que, bueno, si puedo decir que se lo merecía… un poco creo— dijo mirando a Snape en el piso.

-¿Un poco? Harry por Dios! Deja de idolatrarlo!— le dijo Ron molesto.

-¿Lo idolatras? ¿Tú? ¿A Snape?— dijo Sirius pasmado.

-No tiene nada de malo Sirius— se defendió Harry— Pero a ti también te quiero mucho— añadió sonriendo como si nada.

-Ah, gracias— sonrió Sirius, quien todavía no entendía como "Idolatrar" podía ir junto a Snape en una misma oración.

-Bueno, mejor nos apuramos, ya es tarde, debemos irnos al castillo y mostrar tu inocencia Sirius!— sonrío Lupin emocionado, aun con Pettigrew en su mano, tratando a como diera lugar de salir huyendo.

Pero en eso, el cielo nublado se abrió, y la luna en todo su esplendor salio.

-NO!— grito Harry, mientras veía a Lupin aullar de dolor, tanto, que soltó a Pettigrew.

-Atrás chicos!— grito Sirius, se convirtió en perro y se puso entre ellos y Lupin, quien estaba ya en su forma de lobo completa. Harry se giro a Hermione, quien estaba horrorizada junto con Ron:-Hermione! Dame la brújula!— le grito desesperado. Hermione apenas lo miro, sólo para evitar a Sirius y Remus que habían comenzado a pelear.

Estaban rodando por el piso, mientras Hermione gritaba asustada, habían caído cerca de con ella, haciendo que Ron tuviera que alejarse para evitar las garras de Lupin.

-Hermione!— grito Ron, cuando vio como de un tirón, Lupin se quito a Sirius. El perro negro cayo y no se levanto, y Lupin se giro a su presa más cercana. Hermione.

-AAAAHH!!— grito aterrada, apenas evadiendo sus filosas garras, pero al retroceder tropezó y cayo. Lupin dio un gran salto y cayo sobre ella.

-AUXILIOO!!—

-HERMIONEE!!— grito Ron lanzándose contra Lupin para quitárselo de encima, pero el lobo fue más rápido, y de un golpe noqueo a Ron, quien cayo al suelo a poca distancia, Lupin se giro de nuevo a la presa que sujeta por su peso. Y justo en ese punto, el ausente hasta ese momento Croakssan, se lanzo a la cara de Lupin para ayudar a su ama.

El gran lobo aulló adolorido y furioso al sentir las garras de Croakssan en su hocico, pero de un salvaje meneo se lo quito de encima.

-CROAKSSAN!!— grito Hermione aterrada y dolida, al ver a su querido gato caer y no levantarse.

Lupin siguió a lo suyo, alzo una garra al aire, dispuesto a degollar a Hermione, cuando alguien detuvo su mano.

Lupin se giro y vio a un hombre adulto de ojos verdes y pelo alborotado. Lo siguiente que noto fue un puño que lo tumbo de espaldas.

-Déjala en paz!— grito el hombre con su voz profunda y ronca. Y acto seguido se coloco frente a Hermione, quien no tardo en ponerse de pie de un salto.

-¿Q-quien eres tú?— dijo asustada.

-Descuida, yo me encargo Hermione, ve con Ron, vamos— le dijo el hombre con voz calmada, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio perfil.

Hermione se paralizo ahí mismo. Esos ojos verdes, ese pelo y la cicatriz que tenía en la frente…

-¿Harry?— dijo Hermione sorprendida.

Este no dijo nada, pero le sonrío— Ve con Ron, Hermione, yo me encargo de Croakssan— sonrío Harry y se giro de nuevo a Lupin, que estaba de nuevo de pie.

De un movimiento se lanzo contra Harry, pero este lo recibió con una patada de karate directo en el hocico.

Esto confundió un poco a Lupin cuando cayo al suelo, pero se lanzo de nuevo hacia Harry, este le recibió listo, le tomo de una de las garras y lo lanzo en una llave contra el suelo.

Hermione escucho perfectamente un _KRACK_ cuando Lupin cayó al suelo.

El gran lobo aulló adolorido, rodó un poco sujetándose una pierna y mirando con furia a Harry, huyo hacia el bosque.

-Ah… lo siento Lupin… ah, ah…- jadeaba Harry agotado por el gasto improvisto de energía.

-¿Ha… Harry?— le llamo Hermione suavemente, el Harry adulto le miro sonriendo con pesadez. Estaba muy cansado.

-¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? P-pero, pero eres… eres ¡Un adulto!— chillo Hermione sorprendida.

-Algo así— sonrío Harry como si nada, y miro a Croakssan tumbado en el piso. Se acerco a él, y lo levanto con cuidado. Estaba muerto.

-Lo siento amigo… no merecías esto… lo siento de verdad— le dijo Harry suavemente, mientras le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza.

-Harry… ¿Cómo esta Croakkssan?— pregunto Hermione acercándose a él. Harry negó con pesar.

-Oh, no! Croakssan! Croakssan!— lloro Hermione tomando a su gato con dolor.

-Discúlpame Hermione, tarde en transformarme, y, y es mi culpa— le dijo Harry dolido.

-No, no te culpes Harry, Croakssan fue un gran héroe— sollozo, mientras grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos— S-si el no hubiese intervenido, yo, yo ya estaría muerta, ¡Oh, mi croakssan! ¡Mi Croakssan!— lloro Hermione, abrazando contra ella a su querido gato canela.

Harry no dijo más y regreso a su estado infantil. Pero apenas lo hizo, cayo de rodillas. Era muy agotador para él volver a sellarse.

Pero en eso, un intenso frío lleno el lugar. Harry alzo la mirada y vio a todos los dementotes venir hacia ellos, seguramente atraídos por el revuelo de los hechizos y los aullidos de Lupin.

-No— dijo apenas Harry mirando con horror que Sirius habia perdido su forma canina, y estaba medio aturdido tratando de levantarse.

-Sirius!— le grito Harry parándose de golpe y corriendo hacia él. Omitió su cansancio, olvido su agotamiento total y fingió no oír a Hermione llamarle asustada.

Harry se coloco frente a Sirius y trato de llamar a su patronus, pero estaba tan cansado, que la presencia de tantos dementotes le afecto rápidamente, su cabeza se nublo y sintió el olor a sangre en sus pulmones, su madre gritaba y veía a Ginny en el suelo, llena de sangre… el Dementor se quito la túnica de la cara… iba a besarlo.

Pero de nuevo como Harry recordaba, un gran resplandor lleno el lugar, una luz resplandeciente, que se llevo todos los gritos y la sangre…

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, miro que estaba en la enfermería. Escuchaba a Fudge decir a Snape que le daría su Orden de Merlín en segundo grado por haber arrestado a Sirius.

Se ladeo a su derecha, y vio a Ron en la cama, vendado de la cabeza mientras Madame Hooch lo revisaba.

Cerró sus ojos y miro a su izquierda. Ahí estaba Hermione. Sólo que estaba sentada mirándole con una sonrisa suave, pero triste. Aun tenía a Croakssan en sus brazos.

Harry le sonrío y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se dejo llevar por sus remordimientos. Por todo lo que habia hecho y por lo que no pudo.

Poco después escucho a Dumbledore entrar, pidió a Madame Pomfrey que saliera. Esta lo hizo a regañadientes. Dumbledore cerró la puerta y Harry ya no escucho a Snape o a Fudge.

-¿Chicos? ¿Están bien?— pregunto Dumbledore con calma, mirando con cierta preocupación a cada uno. Hermione, asustada con su querido gato fallecido en brazos, a Harry tumbado en la cama mirándolo apenas como si no supiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor y a Ron, vendado de la cabeza y algo aturdido todavía.

Dumbledore cruzo sus dedos, quizás no era buena hora para pedírselos.

-Profesor… señor… yo… yo iré señor…— le dijo Harry parándose con cierta dificultad, pero gracias a Ron que fue más rápido, no cayo al suelo.

-Gracias Ron— le sonrío Harry.

-De nada, descansa— le sonrío su amigo. Y lo sentó en la cama.

-Estas muy débil Harry, no lo lograras— le dijo Dumbledore serio y miro a Hermione y Ron— Señorita Granger, joven Weasley ¿Pueden ustedes…?—

-Si señor, iremos— dijo Hermione dejando con cuidado a Craoakssan en la cama— Cuídale Harry, ya volvemos— le sonrío su amiga.

Harry asintió y se recostó en la cama.

-Bien, bueno, creo que con tres vueltas será suficiente, si todo sale bien, creo que salvaran más de una vida, señorita Granger— sonrío Dumbledore y salio de la enfermería.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?— pregunto Ron extrañado.

-Buckbeack— dijo Harry.

-Entiendo, nos vemos Harry!— le sonrió Hermione y Harry vio como sus amigos desaparecieron en al luz del giratiempo. Se puso de pie con dificultad, y saco de su túnica una poción revitalizadora.

La bebió, y se sintió como nuevo en pocos segundos. Tomo su propio giratiempo y le dio a sus amigos unos 10 minutos. Después de eso, él mismo retrocedió.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry apareció en la enfermería y vio como la puerta se cerraba. Ron y Hermione acababan de salir.

Harry noto que aun tenia la capa de invisibilidad bajo su ropa (donde la habia guardado después de mostrarse a Sirius en el Sauce Boxeador).

Se asomo por la ventana y llamo a su escoba con Accio. Subió en ella y bajo lentamente por el muro, en vuelto en su capa.

Miro a Hermione y Ron escabullirse por el camino largo, para que nadie les viera llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Harry voló rápidamente hacia ellos en silencio, y sólo espero un poco más hasta que ellos se levaron a Buckbeak.

Después vio como se escondieron entre los matorrales para esperar su llegada al Sauce Boxeador.

Vieron a Harry venir y confesar a Sirius que lo sabia todo. Harry se reprocho el haber sido tan estupido al no prever lo extraño que se oía eso así soltado de la nada.

Y noto como Hermione y Ron se preguntaban como Harry lo supo.

Después de eso, vieron a Lupin, luego a ellos, después a Snape, la transformación de Lupin, la caída de Sirius, de Ron y la muerte de Croakkssan, donde Hermione no pudo evitar sollozar de dolor nuevamente. Harry vio a Ron consolar a su amiga.

Y por ultimo, la transformación de Harry para salvar a Hermione.

Y de nuevo Harry se sintió como idiota. Ahora Hermione y Ron le harían muchas preguntas, a juzgar por sus caras de asombro al verlo transformarse… si, definitivamente serian muchas preguntas.

Después de eso, vinieron los Dementores, fue ahí donde Harry intervino, saco apenas su mano por debajo de la capa y lanzo su patronus para que se fueran.

Y Hermione y Ron miraron extrañados a todos lados, tratando de ver de donde habia salido ese siervo plateado.

Poco después de eso, llego Snape y levanto a cada uno en camillas mágicas. Se los llevo hacia el castillo y Hermione y Ron lo siguieron poco después.

Harry les siguió de cerca y vio como volaban sobre Buckbeack para liberar a Sirius.

-¿Y Harry?— pregunto Sirius preocupado, montando a Buckbeack. Harry pensó en quitarse la túnica, pero sabía que este era el momento de sus amigos y desistió.

-Lo siento Sirius, pero Harry esta bien, un poco cansado pero bien— le sonrío Hermione.

-Esta bien, por favor, díganle de mi Parte que gracias, igual a ustedes chicos, Harry es muy afortunado de tenerlos— les sonrío Sirius, y salio volando hasta perderse en las nubes.

-Vamos Hermione! Es hora de irnos!— sonrío Ron y fueron rumbo a la enfermería.

Harry voló hasta la ventana de la misma, y ahí, flotando en el aire, espero a que todo pasara.

Dumbledore salio, después se fueron Hermione y Ron, para después levantarse él. Pasaron escasos 10 minutos cuando su yo desapareció con el giratiempo. Harry entro de inmediato y coloco la escoba debajo de la cama, se guardo la capa por debajo de su túnica y se acostó en la cama.

Escucho como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta y Harry recordó que Dumbledore habia cerrado con llave, apenas se iba a levantar, cuando Hermione forzó la cerradura.

Harry sonrío aliviado cuando los vio entrar. Estaban sonriendo por su gran saña, aunque sin duda, tendrían muchas preguntas para Harry.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

La noticia de la fuga de Sirius no le cayo nada bien a Snape, quien sospechaba de Hermione y Ron. Pero no dijo nada (para sorpresa de Harry).

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la enfermería para enterrar a Croakssan, el castillo estaba casi vació ya que la mayoría habia salido a Hogsmeade.

Lo enterraron cerca de unos bonitos rosales bajo un gran árbol llorón.

-A Croakssan le gustaba este lugar— sonrío Hermione— siempre conseguía ratones— decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Calma Hermione, todo estará bien— le dijo Ron abrazándola y Harry hizo igual.

-Si, nosotros estamos contigo Hermione—

-Gracias Chicos—

Después del funeral, Hermione retomo su postura de siempre, pero aun con sus ojos hinchados.

Pero para cambiar el tema, Ron le pregunto a Harry sobre su transformación.

Harry se invento un buen cuento acerca de que habia practicado hechizos avanzados desde primero y que habia logrado una transformación física adulta muy buena.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?— le pregunto Ron algo molesto.

-Por que no habia salido muy bien hasta hace poco, como a mediados de diciembre— sonrío Harry— La practicaba cuando estaba sólo en slytherin, así nadie se daría cuenta—

-Pero fue peligroso ¿Verdad? Las transformaciones de persona-animal son muy complicadas y pueden ser letales, me imagino que tu fase de niño-adulto también lo fue— dijo Hermione.

-Un poco, es muy agotador hacerla, gasto casi toda mi magia en ella, pero cuando lo logro, mi poder mágico se incrementa bastante, pero no duro mucho con ella, así que no es muy práctica si no es en casos de emergencia— mintió Harry.

-Oh, ya veo— dijo Ron sonriendo— Vaya, que envidia Harry, eres muy fuerte— dijo Ron algo avergonzado.

-Pues no tanto, pero díganme ¿No les gustaría aprender magia como yo?— sonrío Harry recordando los viejos tiempos del ED.

-¿Enserio nos enseñarías?— dijo Ron muy animado.

-Claro! Entre más sepamos, es mejor— sonrío Harry.

Ron y Hermione se mostraron muy emocionados por la sola idea de practicar hechizos avanzados.

En cu caminata, mientras charlaban sobre que hechizos sería bueno practicar en los últimos días que tenían, se encontraron a Hagrid, quien les dijo muy feliz sobre la huída de Buckbeack y de cómo Lupin habia renunciado… ya que Snape comento por "accidente" lo de su licantropía.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver al profesor Lupin— dijo Harry evitando la mirada de sus amigos. Era obvio que ya no podría decir nada bueno de Snape en un tiempo.

Los 3 se encaminaron al despacho de Lupin y lo encontraron ya con sus maletas hechas.

-Profesor Lupin, no se vaya— le suplico Hermione.

-Es el mejor maestro que hemos tenido señor! Si usted se va será horrible!— le dijo Ron.

-¿No quiere que le arregle la túnica?—

-HARRY!— le regañaron sus amigos.

Harry sonrío con calma mirando a Lupin— Es una pena que se tenga que ir profesor Lupin, pero se que no lograremos hacerlo retractarse de eso, no importa lo que el profesor Snape diga, usted es un gran hombre, nunca se sienta culpable de nada señor, nosotros siempre lo recordaremos con mucho cariño— le sonrío.

Lupin sonrío conmovido— Eres como tu padre, con esa impropia iniciativa a las aventuras… pero eres más parecido a Lily, con ese gran corazón tuyo Harry— sonrío Lupin, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara— Verte a ti, es como verlos a ellos de nuevo y nunca voy a olvidar eso— le dijo acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

Harry sonrío, y Hermione se cubrió un poco la cara con sus ojos brillosos, mientras Ron miraba toda la escena sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Toma, aquí esta el mapa, como ya no soy tu maestro, no siento remordimiento al regresártelo, cuídalo bien, estoy seguro que James hubiese querido que lo tuvieras— sonrío Lupin.

-Gracias señor— le sonrío Harry, tomo el mapa y lo abrazo— De verdad gracias—

-De nada Harry, de nada— le dijo Lupin correspondiendo el abrazo con cariño.

En eso, Dumbledore entro y no pareció extrañado de ver a los 3 chicos ahí.

-Lupin, tu carruaje ya esta listo— sonrío.

-Claro, muchas gracias por todo director— Lupin cogio su maletín reluciente y miro a los demás— Estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto. Director, no hay necesidad en que me acompañe. Puedo ir sólo. Harry, ojala hubiese visto tu patronus de nuevo, Ron, Hermione, muchas gracias— con una ultima sonrisa, Lupin cruzo la puerta pero antes de que se cerrara, Harry le lanzo un hechizo y la capa roída de Lupin quedo como nueva.

-Es para que nos recuerde— sonrío Harry, al ver como Lupin le miraba sonriendo— Gracias Harry, nos veremos pronto— añadió y se fue.

-Todo fue en vano— dijo Ron con pesar.

-¿Eso crees?— dijo Harry acercándose a la ventana, desde donde se veía el carruaje esperando a la entrada principal.

-Pues si, Pettigrew escapo, Lupin se fue… No sirvió de nada— dijo Ron con pesar.

-¿No sirvió de nada?— sonrío Dumbledore y todos el miraron— Sirvió de mucho! Ayudaron a descubrir la verdad. Salvaron a un hombre inocente de un terrible destino. Deberían estar orgullosos de ustedes mismos— sonrío Dumbledore.

-Ah! Eso me recuerda! Señor, la profesora Trelawnaey me dijo una visión!— dijo Harry desesperado y le contó lo que había dicho.

-Por eso nos desmayaste!— le dijo Hermione sorprendida— Nos hubieses dicho Harry! Ya pensábamos mal de ti!— le reprocho.

-Vaya, así que la profesora Trelawney es una verdadera vidente— dijo Ron sorprendido.

-¿Quién lo diría? Esto eleva a dos el total de sus profecías autenticas. Prendía que subirle el sueldo— sonrío Dumbledore.

-Pero señor! Nosotros perdimos la oportunidad de matar a Petigrew!— le dijo Hermione arrepentida— Pudimos evitarlo… pero…--

-Señorita Granger ¿No ha aprendido nada acerca de la experiencia de los giratiempo? Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones son tan complicadas, tan diversas, que predecir el futuro es realmente difícil. La profesora Trelawney, que Dios la bendiga, es una prueba de ello— sonrío Dumbledore.

-Es verdad señor— dijo Harry y convoco a su patronus, el cual salió por la ventana— Nuestros actos son tan complicados, que es difícil saber de ellos en el futuro— sonrío.

Hermione y Ron se asomaron por la ventana, y vieron al ciervo correr junto al coche de Lupin, donde este se asomaba y les despedía con una gran sonrisa.

-Fuiste tú!— dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione, haciendo Que dumbledore, quien estaba tras ellos mirando con ternura la despedida de Lupin, los mirara con curiosidad.

-Tú enviaste al patronus! Nosotros lo vimos salir de la nada! Tú lo mandaste!— sonrío Hermione.

-Ahora lo entiendo! Con razón! Cuando los Dementotes llegaron Hermione me dijo que alguien lanzaría un patronus para salvarte, pero nunca vimos a nadie! El patronus bajo volando del cielo!— dijo Ron al fin entendiendo todo.

-Esta preocupado por ustedes, y mande al patronus a cuidarlos por mi— sonrío Harry.

-Ay, Harry! Eso ha sido muy lindo de tu parte!— le dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

-Gracias amigo!— le sonrío Ron, pasándole un brazo pro el cuello— Eres el mejor Harry—

Dumbledore sonreía muy conmovido por la escena. Miraba a esos 3 chicos ahí, quienes habían afrontado de nuevo, por tercer años consecutivo, las difíciles pruebas que se ponían frente a ellos.

-Director— lo llamo Harry, abrazando a Ron y Hermione por la espalda y estos imitándolo.

-¿Si, Harry?— sonrío Dumbledore.

-Sin importar que Voldemort regrese, nosotros estaremos listos y de su lado señor— le dijo Harry, sonriendo con decisión— Siempre estaremos de su lado—

-Si director! Confié en nosotros!— sonrío Ron.

-Así es! Nosotros nunca lo defraudaremos!— sonrío Hermione.

Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa calida y amable.

-Bueno niños, es hora de irnos, vamos a comer que ya hace hambre— sonrío Dumbledore.

-Si señor!— sonrieron los 3, y todos cruzaron la entrada, mientras charlaban sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Pero Harry ¿cómo supiste que Sirius era inocente?— pregunto Dumbledore con calma, pero con un brillo en los ojos.

-Es verdad Harry! ¿Cómo lo supiste?— pregunto Hermione.

Harry se sonrojo— Bueno, fue por el mapa del Merodeador— dijo tímidamente, y saco el mapa para que lo vieran.

Dumbledore lo tomo y lo miro detenidamente, mientras Harry le explicaba como funcionaba y como al ver el nombre de Peter Petigrew, había llegado a esa conclusión. Hermione y Ron pensaban que el director le quitaría a Harry el mapa. Por su lado, Harry sabia que Dumbledore no se lo quitaría, no lo hizo ciando Barty Crouch Jr se lo dijo y no creía que lo hiciera en ese momento.

-Vaya, un mapa mágico— sonrío Dumbledore doblándolo de nuevo y extendiéndoselo a Harry (para sorpresa de Hermione y Ron)— En situaciones normales Harry, debería quitártelo, pero visto que lo sucedido anoche fue de todo menos normal, creo que seria bueno que lo tuvieras, nunca se sabe cuando pueda ser útil de nuevo— le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Los chicos sonrieron y Dumbledore los llevo a comer, después de un día tan largo, todos estaban dispuestos a comer lo que fuera.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El final de curso llego como todos los demás.

Tras una semana llena de grandes pesares para Hermione y Ron, Snape no había olvidado que ellos lo atacaron. Así que los tenia en la mira y si les tenia maña antes, ahora mucho más.

La copa de las casas fue ganada de nuevo Por Slytherin.

El banquete termino entre sonrisas y platicas acerca del la fuga de Sirius Black.

Las calificaciones fueron entregadas y Hermione y Harry estuvieron de acuerdo en regresar los giratiempo.

Harry fue hacia el despacho de Snape, listo para entregar el giratiempo.

Toco, y Snape le dio permiso.

-Hola profesor Snape— sonrío Harry al entrar y ver a Snape sentado en su escritorio, leyendo un pergamino, este le miro y le indico que se sentara.

-He venido a regresar el giratiempo señor, ha sido muy pesado para mí este año, creo que seria bueno tomar un curso normal— sonrío Harry, mientras Snape seguía con el pergamino sin mirarle.

Harry aguardo, después de casi 10 minutos Snape bajo el pergamino y miro a Harry serio.

-Debo de admitir que esperaba un mejor desempeño de su parte Potter— dijo Snape algo molesto y Harry bajo la mirada apenado— Pero sus calificaciones fueron las mejores, obtuvo 400 puntos, muy por encima de Granger— añadió con una mueca de superioridad— Así que sólo por eso, aceptare su giratiempo— dijo con calma.

Harry le extendió el dije y snape lo guardo en su escritorio. Fue cuando Harry noto una placa para escritorio de color plateado con letras doradas.

Decía: O.M.P. SEVERUS SNAPE

Harry sonrío ampliamente.

-Vaya, así que ya la noto— dijo Snape serio pero con una sonrisa de superioridad— La recibí hace unos momentos de parte del Director, junto con un pergamino y un titulo firmado por el Ministro de Magia, el señor Funge— dijo y miro a Harry con sus ojos fijos en él.

Harry se sonrojo.

-Cuando Black escapo, no pudieron darme la Orden de Merlín de Segundo grado, debido a que mi captura fue en vano, pero al parecer el Ministro Funge recibió una carta suya Potter— dijo con una media sonrisa y Harry sintió sus orejas arder.

-Al parecer, en ella le narraba mi gran esfuerzo por salvarles la vida y… "mi gran valor más aya de toda duda"— dijo Snape citando la frase del pergamino que había estado leyendo— Bueno, si bien la captura de Black no me valió la Orden de Segundo Grado, al parecer salvarle la vida a usted y sus— hizo una mueca de odio— amigos— añadió con desprecio— Parece que valió por la Orden de Primer Grado— sonrío Snape.

-Pensé… pensé que todo lo que hizo por mi… no debía ser en vano señor— sonrío Harry y vio a Snape sonreír más relajadamente.

-Bien, es hora de irse, el expreso saldrá pronto— dijo Snape poniéndose de pie— ¿Qué esperas Harry? Sal de aquí ahora mismo, no quiero tener que llevarte yo mismo al Londres muggle— le reprendió Snape con su fría mirada.

-Si señor! Hasta el siguiente año!— le sonrío Harry, y de un salto rodeo el escritorio y abrazo a Snape.

Este le miro de nuevo con sorpresa, pero reacciono a los 5 segundos.

-Ya, basta, basta— dijo apartándolo— Fuera de mis despacho, ahora— dijo serio.

-Si señor! Hasta el siguiente curso! Y discúlpeme por no haber descubierto al profesor Lupin!— sonrío Harry apresurándose a la salida.

-¿QUE? ¿Lo sabias!?— bramo Snape frunciendo el seño con odio— Harry! Ven aquí y aclara eso!!— pero muy tarde, Harry salio disparado del despacho, mientras escuchaba tras él un:— HARRY POTTER!!—

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El expreso salíos alío, y pronto recibieron noticias de Sirius.

Junto con una carta de gratitud inmensa hacia Croakssan y un pésame y disculpas dolorosas para Hermione.

Incluyendo además, un regalo para ella y Ron.

Dos lechuzas de correo, no mayor a una pelota de tenis.

La de Ron, revoloteaba por todo el vagón con emoción, mientras la de Hermione, de color canela brillante, volva gracialmente hasta posarse en su hombro con elegancia.

-Es muy bonita— sonrío Hermione dejando escapar una lagrima.

-Si, es muy bonita— sonrío Harry.

-Oye Harry, mírala— dijo Ron extendiéndole la lechucita en la cara— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te agrada? ¿Es un animago?—

Harry rió— No, esta bien—

-Con eso me doy!— dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Miaaauuuuuu—

-AAAH!!!— todos en el vagón dieron un salto del susto al escuchar el maullido.

-AAAAAHH!!— volvieron a gritar al ver como atravesaba un fantasma gatuno por la entrada, flotando ligeramente hasta Hermione.

-CROAKSSAN!— chillo Hermione sorprendida.

Y no era para menos, Croakssan el gran gato canela de cola esponjada de Hermione, estaba flotando frente a su cara y ronroneaba muy contento. Al parecer la había estado buscando.

-Oh mi Croakssan!— chillo Hermione feliz de verlo.

-Que susto!— dijo Ron mirando al traslucido gato.

-Increíble…--dijo Harry extremadamente sorprendido.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Al bajar del expreso, todos lo chicos de Hogwarts miraban asombrados como Hermione tenía a su gato mascota volando a su alrededor, muy divertido con su nueva forma fantasmagórica, mientras su lechucita volaba con Croakssan muy divertida de un lado para otro.

-Les hablare antes de los mundiales de Quidditch! Tienen que venir!— sonrío Ron, mientras su lechuza ululaba por todo lo alto muy emocionada.

-Claro! Cuenta con nosotros Ron!— le sonrío Harry, mientras atravesaban la verja hacia el Londres muggle.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.

Para las/los que me dejaron mensaje:

Agradezco a: fenixplateado, kat basted, rugbyforlife y Princebe (son los que no tienen cuenta)

Gracias, es bueno saber que no les desagrado.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.

Para las/los que me dejaron mensaje:

Gracias, es bueno saber que no les desagrado.


	10. EL CALIZ DE FUEGO 1

**Los que no tienen cuenta ya pueden escribirme!**

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

_Sonidos _

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras **

Harry termino sus cartas y se las dio a Hedwing.

Una para Remus y una para Sirius. Avisándoles que iría a los Mundiales de Quidditch con Dudley y se quedarían con los Weasley el resto del verano.

Harry solía escribirles muy seguido. Quería ahora tener lazos más cercanos con ambos. Antes, a Harry nunca se le hubiese ocurrido escribirle a Remus, ya que sólo lo consideraba un maestro que habia sido muy bueno con él. Pero ahora, sabiendo lo que sabia, él quería tener lazos más cercanos con todos.

Aun que aun no se atrevía a escribirle a Snape… capaz y le mandaba un vociferador diciéndole de lo que se iba a morir si se atrevía.

Harry ya se llevaba tan bien con su primo, y este a su vez con los Weasley, que irían juntos a los mundiales. Pasarían el verano en casa de Ron y su familia. Y serian visitados de vez en cuando por Petunia y Vernon. Ese habia sido el acuerdo con los Weasley, quien hacia pocos días, fueron a visitarlos todos juntos, para presentarle a sus dos hijos mayores, Bill y Charly.

Y ante tal invitación, Dudley estaba fascinado y escuchaba a Fred y George, Bill y Charly hablar sobre como era el Quidditch.

Harry no para de sorprenderse de como las cosas habían cambiado tanto en un lapso tan corto… esas cosas le hacían a veces olvidar el retorno de Voldemort.

"El retorno" se dijo Harry mirando a Ron charlar animadamente con Dudley sobre Víctor Krum "Este año es el año Voldemort y voy a matarte entes de que puedas tomar fuerza" se dijo decidió mientras miraba a Ginny con su madre, quien charlaba con Petunia sobre chismes mágicos y muggles "Mi Ginny, mis hijos, mi amigos y mi familia… ellos lo son todo para mi… y por ellos venceré de nuevo" sonrío y se puso de pie de la sala.

-¿A dónde vas Harry?— sonrío Vernon quien le explicaba a Arthur sobre las estufas, aun que sin querer hizo que todos miraran a Harry, curiosos de ver a donde iba.

-Voy por té y pastel— sonrío Harry— No, quédate aquí tía, no tardo, sigue con la Sra. Weasley— le animo al ver a Petunia ponerse de pie para ayudarle.

-Esta bien querido, pero si necesitas ayuda, avísame— le sonrío su tía.

-Claro— sonrío Harry y salio de la sala, escuchando como la Sra. Weasley decía:— Harry es todo un caballero Petunia, le han educado de maravilla, ojala algunos de mis hijos me ayudaran en algo, aun no se donde me equivoque— dijo molesta y Harry escucho a sus hijos decir:— Mamá!— indignados.

Harry sonrío al recordar esa reunión. Habia sido divertida. Salio de sus pensamientos y miro a Hedwing— Bueno pequeña, es hora de que te vayas, recuerda que cuando dejes esas cartas estaré con Ron, así ve allá ¿De acuerdo?— le sonrío Harry. Hedwing asintió, le dio un picotazo cariñoso y salio por la ventana.

En eso un estrepitoso zumbido entro por la ventana y Harry se agacho para que no le diera directo en la cara.

-Pig!— le dijo Harry mirando a la diminuta lechuza volando por todos lados emocionada. Al parecer estaba muy contenta de no haberse golpeado con nada al entrar, como las ultimas 34 veces. Harry no entendía como es que siendo la ventana tan grande, Pig se las ingeniaba para estrellarse en la pared, en la jaula de Hedwing, en Hedwing, en el piso, en la cara de Harry (algo que pasaba muy seguido para su pesar) entre otras cosas.

Harry trataba de agarrar a Pig, cuando vio a Synamon entrar quieta y elegantemente por la ventana, hasta posarse en su escritorio como toda una digna lechuza.

Era pequeña, del tamaño de una pelota de tennis, de un color canela brillante. Esa sin duda era Synamon, la lechuza mensajera de Hermione. Quien era un regalo de Sirius por la muerte de Croakssan, el cual ahora era un gato fantasma que seguía a Hermione a donde quiera que iba.

Era una suerte que ningún muggle viera fantasmas, ya que era para Harry, hasta donde pensaba, muy raro ver a una chica de 14 andar con un gato obeso, peludo y de cara aplastada flotando a su alrededor como un perro guardián.

Croakssan se habia tomado muy apecho el cuidado de Hermione, tanto que después de su muerte regreso para seguir estando al pie de su ama. Era obvio para Harry que Hermione significaba mucho para Croakssan, después de todo, nunca nadie le habia querido, tenia años en la tienda de mascotas mágicas hasta que Hermione le saco de ahí.

Croakssan habia regresado por amor a Hermione y quizás se iría al otro mundo cuando ella también lo hiciera.

-Hola Synamon— le sonrío Harry ignorando a Pig, que seguía volando en círculos— Ojala Pig fuera como tú— añadió mirando como Synamon volaba un poco y se posaba en uno de sus dedos, para luego extender la carta que tenia atada a una de sus minúsculas patitas con total dignidad y orgullo.

-Harry tomo la carta de Hermione y después de una caricia a Synamon, esta se fue.

Casi 20 minutos después, Harry cogio al fin a Pig y miro la carta de Ron.

En la de su amigo, decía que pasarían por él y Dudley a las 12 del día.

Y en la de Hermione, decía que ya habia llegado a la madriguera y que le esperaba ver pronto, además de unos saludos a Dudley.

Harry sonrío al ver ambas cartas y las guardo.

-Harry! Estamos listos! Es hora de ir al callejón Diagón!— le dijo Petunia desde la primera planta.

-Voy tía!— dijo Harry y bajo de inmediato.

Vernon, Dudley y Petunia ya estaban listos y arreglados, en cuanto Harry bajo, partieron hacia el callejón Diagón, ya que según le habia dicho su tía:— No importa si Molly dice que no hay problema, prefiero que ya tengas tus cosas Harry, ya es mucha molestia que te tenga a ti y a Duders en este verano—.

-Vamos Big H! Ya quiero ver de nuevo el callejón Diagón!— sonrió Dudley y Harry con él.

Big H, era uno de los sobrenombres que Dudley le habia puesto desde que llego. Y habia más, como: Hey-Hey, H.P., Little H, Big P entre otros, aun que parecía tener predilección por Big H y…

-Vamos Rettop! Es hora de irse!— le sonrío Dudley corriendo al auto.

-Rettop— suspiro Harry— Ojala mi apellido sonara mejor al revés— dijo entrando al auto.

-¿Qué dices? Si es muy original Harry!—

-Bueno, no diré que no a eso— dijo Harry, y el auto se puso en marcha hacia el Callejón Diagón.

Una vez ahí, Vernon vio todo con mucho interés, como nunca habia estado ahí, Dudley y Petunia le explicaban más o menos como era todo.

Compraron los útiles de Harry (Cosa que este aprovecho para comprarle un regalo a Ron y otro para Hermione) y tras comer algo en los restaurantes del lugar, regresaron a casa.

Al día siguiente, todos en el numero 1700 de Mallorca madrugaron desde temprano, Petunia les hizo un rico desayuno y les indico a cada rato que deberían ser bien portados y no meterse en problemas y no poner en vergüenza a la familia y que esto y que aquello y lo otro.

Harry tuvo que admitir que Petunia exagero un poco cuando les dijo que no fueran a molestar al fantasma de la familia Weasley. Harry creyó eso curioso, normalmente el fantasma de los Weasley era quien empezaba con el alboroto.

Poco después, como a eso de las 12, Arthur Weasley y sus hijos, Ron, Bill y Charley fueron a recogerlos.

Aun que ningún Weasley se fue sin comer de lo que Petunia habia hecho, que era un gran plato de huevos con jamo, tocino, salchichas pan casero recién horneado, café, jugo y leche con chocolate. Todo lo que Harry reconoció como el tipo de comida que hacia la Sra. Weasley "Seguramente han estado cambiando recetas" pensó Harry divertido, al ver como Bill repitió 3 veces el plato, cosa que hizo a Petunia muy feliz.

Incluso después de eso, Petunia les mando más comida en una cesta y varios dulces muggles de distintos sabores, según Petunia, a Molly le habían encantado las paletas de cajeta.

Así que con los baúles de Dudley (que llevaban varias pesas que Bill miraba con agrado) y el de Harry, se fueron hacia la Madriguera mientras Vernon y Petunia les despedían con un:— Hasta luego Duders, hasta luego mi Little Harry! Y no olviden cambiarse los ya saben que todos los días!—

-MAMA!—

-TIA!— se quejaron Dudley y Harry sonrojados de vergüenza.

-Descuiden, así son las mamás— les dijo Charly riendo— Son expertas en dejarnos en vergüenza—

Pasaron por el gran fuego esmeralda y llegaron a la Madriguera. Donde la Sra. Molly ya los esperaba.

-Gracias! Pero pasen! Pasen! Oh, Dudley cariño! Estas mas alto cada vez que te veo!— sonrío mirando a Dudley, quien se sonrojo bastante.

Junto a ella estaban los gemelos, Ginny y Hermione quien tenia a Croakssan flotando a su lado, mirando con curiosidad a Harry y los demás aparecer por la chimenea.

-Molly cariño, Petunia te manda esto— le dijo el Sr. Arthur entregándole la cesta— Dijo que si querías más le avisaras—

Molly abrió la cesta y sonrío— Oh! Que maravilla! Me encantan estas paletas muggles!— sonrío al tomar las paletas de cajeta— ¿Saben niños?— dijo mirando a Harry y Dudley— Los dulces mágicos son deliciosos, pero la ventaja de los muggles es que no tienes que perseguirlos por el piso, entre más sencillos mejor, pero a la gente le gusta exagerar en todo— dijo sonriendo.

-Ey, Dudley, Harry ¿Les parece si jugamos quidditch antes de la cena?— dijo Ron.

-Claro, y podemos turnarnos para usar mi Saeta de Fuego— dijo Harry.

-Entonces yo también voy!— dijo Bill.

-Y yo!— dijo Charley.

-¿También puedo yo Harry?— sonrío Dudley.

-Claro! Sólo que subiré contigo, como nunca has volado, no quiero que te caigas— le dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Gracias Big H!—

-De nada Big D—

-Esto suena fabuloso Big F— dijo George.

-Así es mi querido Big G— asintió Fred.

-¿Y nosotras que haremos?— dijo Hermione molesta señalando a Ginny y a ella— ¿Mirarlos?—

-No, claro que ustedes también podrán volar— sonrío Harry.

-Yo no sólo quiero volar— dijo Hermione.

-Pues no vengas— le dijo Ron.

-RON!— le riño su madre.

-¿Qué?—

-Si ustedes van a ir a jugar cosas de niños, al menos tengan la cortesía de también jugar después algo para ellas— dijo Molly Weasley muy molestas.

-Papá!— dijeron todos los hijos Weasley buscando apoyo.

-Hagan caso a su madre niños— dijo el Sr. Arthur, mirando con gran emoción un control remoto que le habia regalado Vernon.

Todos los hijos Weasley: -.-U

-Vale¿Qué quieren hacer?— pregunto Ron con algo de fastidio.

-M, no sé ¿Qué quieres hacer tú Ginny?— sonrío Hermione.

-Ah… yo…-- Ginny miro a Harry y se sonrojo más— L-lo que tú quieras— dijo tímidamente.

-Genial, iremos a la biblioteca— dijo Ron por lo bajo.

-Escuche eso!— le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Eh, Podemos llevarlas de compras— dijo Dudley rápidamente.

-¿De compras?— dijeron las chicas emocionadas y los chicos con cara de "No manches".

-Me parece perfecto, después de que jueguen pueden llevar a las chicas al centro del pueblo, esta a unos 10 km, pero si van en el auto llegaran en unos 20 minutos— sonrío la Sra. Weasley.

-Si, nunca he visto el pueblo de aquí, será interesante, quizás vendan buenos libros— sonrío Hermione.

-¿Y podríamos dar una vuelta por los alrededores?— sonrío Ginny.

-Claro, es más, creo que Luna vive por aquí, podríamos ir a visitarla y salir a pasear— sonrío Harry.

-Ah, eso no se puede, los Lovegood salieron a los mundiales desde hace una semana… su padre es muy raro— dijo Ron.

-Ron! Eso no se dice, has de saber que Xenopulos Lovegood es un buen hombre— dijo Molly Weasley— Aun que si… algo raro…— añadió por lo bajo.

-Bueno, bueno, son las 2:17, iremos a volar y regresaremos para las 5 ¿De acuerdo? Y las llevaremos al pueblo— sonrío Bill.

-Esta bien, nosotras los esperamos— sonrío Hermione.

Y dando todo por echo, los chicos fueron a divertirse un rato, Fred y George sacaron sus Cometas, y gracias a eso Harry voló pegado de Dudley, quien no haya la hora de comprarse una propia.

Ya para las 5, dejaron su juego con mucho pesar y fueron por las chicas.

-Oye Big H… este Ford Angla esta modificado con magia ¿Cierto?— dijo Dudley mirando el interior, donde al frente iban George conduciendo, Hermione, Ginny y atrás Dudley, Harry, Fred y Ron. Y aun así, sobraba espacio para 2 personas más.

Se pusieron en marcha y al llegar al centro del pueblo, que no era tan inmenso como en Londres, compraron algunas cosas.

Hermione se pasó a una revisteria y encontró algunos libros usados que le interesaron, Ginny se compro algunos dulces y unas ligas para el cabello.

Los chicos sólo estaban curioseando, pero Dudley les compro algunos recuerdos a sus padres y Harry también lo hizo, pero añadió algunos para Remus y Sirius.

Al final fueron por unos helados y regresaron a casa, con un bote de helado de chocolate para los Señores Weasley, Bill y Charly.

Al llegar, vieron que iban a cenar en el patio se alistaron y Ron les recordó sobre el trabajo de Percy: —Sólo esperamos el anuncio de su boda con el Sr. Crouch— dijo molesto.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, Dudley estaba con el Sr. Arthur y Percy, escuchando sobre noticias del Ministerio. Al parecer Percy estaba de mejor humor al tener a alguien que si lo escuchaba.

-No se como le hace Dudley— dijo Ron sirviéndose patatas­— Percy es un pesado cuando habla sobre su trabajo—

La cena termino con un delicioso postre y todos se fueron a dormir, apurados por la Sra. Weasley.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto temprano, sólo para ver a Dudley ya de pie.

-Buenos días Big D— le sonrío Harry.

-¿Eh? Ah, buenos días Big H¿Madrugando?—

-Si, esperaba ayudar a la Sra. Molly con la comida—

-Yo también ¿Vamos?— sonrío Dudley.

-Si, espera a que me cambie— dijo Harry y se vistió aprisa. Evitando pisar a Fred, Ron y George, quienes estaban dormidos en el suelo, envueltos en cobijas.

Dudley y Harry tendieron las camas y salieron (Después de juntarlas y poner a Fred, George y Ron en ellas).

Bajaron a la primera plata y notaron las luces encendidas. Molly Weasley ya estaba preparando el desayuno ó en eso estaba, ya que apenas estaba sacando las sartenes.

-Buenos días sra. Weasley— sonrieron Dudley y Harry entrando a la cocina.

-Harry, Dudley¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?— dijo la Sra. Molly sorprendida.

-Vinimos a ayudarle— le dijo Harry sacando su varita— El Ministerio no notara sospechas en hechizos hogareños— dijo y blandiendo su varita hizo salir las sartenes que necesitaría así como la comida.

-Yo pondré la mesa— sonrío Dudley sacando los cubiertos.

La Sra. Molly miro eso con asombro— Vaya, son muy buenos Harry, Dudley, pero yo puedo encargarme de eso— les dijo cariñosamente.

-Descuide Sra. Weasley, yo le ayudare con el desayuno, usted asesóreme, por que ciertamente no tengo tan buen guiso como usted— le sonrío Harry, mientras Dudley retiraba una silla para que ella se sentara.

-Si, y usted dígame como poner la mesa por favor— dijo Dudley.

Molly Weasley se sonrojo alagada y tomo asiento, Harry tomo un ejemplar de la revista Corazón de Bruja y se lo paso— ¿Qué cree que estaría bien para desayunar?— le sonrío.

-Creo que empezaremos con unos panqueques ¿Les parece?— les sonrío ella.

-Excelente—

Harry preparo el inmenso desayuno, mientras le daba un te a la Sra. Weasley y uno para Dudley y él, charlaban de cosas comunes para la Sra. Molly, sus compras, sus opiniones, los vecinos, sus hijos (cierta mente quejas hacia los gemelos y sus "Sortilegios Weasley") y de más.

Harry la escuchaba sonriendo, ya extrañaba su voz. Su suegra siempre había sido alguien muy importante para él. Desde siempre.

Poco después bajo el Sr. Weasley (con su muy estrafalario vestuario), quien sonrío al encontrar a Harry y Dudley ahí con su esposa. Tomo una taza de café que le extendió Harry y charlaron un poco sobre lo que serian los mundiales.

Llego la hora de despertar a todos, y Harry y Dudley se ofrecieron. Mientras la Sra. Weasley estaba cada vez más encantada de que Harry y Dudley estuvieran ahí. Además de que fueran amigos de sus hijos. Arthur por su parte estaba encantado con ambos, y los Señores Weasley no paraban de decirles lo afortunada que era Petunia al tener a esos dos chicos.

Todos los chicos soñolientos bajaron a desayunar. Curiosamente Hermione y Ginny ya estaban listas, seguramente se habían sentido las voces en la cocina. Croakssan estaba flotando aun medio adormilado al lado de su ama, al parecer ser un gato fantasma no le había quitado el sueño.

Desayunaron, y pronto estuvieron listos para marchar hacia el traslador (no sin antes ser testigos de cómo Molly Weasley vaciaba los bolsillos de Fred y George, llenos de sus "Sortilegios Weasley").

Se despidieron cariñosamente de la Sra. Molly, para luego poner pies en marcha.

Dudley iba con Fred y George, quienes no paraban de mostrarle algunas cosas que habían logrado salvar de su madre.

Harry iba con Ron, Hermione (quien le sonreía a Croackssan que volaba de lo más emocionado) y Ginny, escuchando al Sr. Weasley hablar acerca de la copa mundial de Quidditch.

Llegaron al punto de reunión, y se encontraron los Diggory. Se saludaron y después de un rápido vistazo a la cicatriz de Harry partieron en el traslador.

Llegaron al campo y Dudley se maravillo de cada cosa que veía. Fred y George le explicaban que era cada cosa y Ron y Ginny le decían más enserio, que esos pavoreales no iban a estallar si los veía de cerca.

Saludaron de camino a Seamus y Deann. También se encontraron con Wood, quien mencionó que habia firmado para ser parte de las reservas de un equipo famoso… junto con Flint.

Harry sintió pena. No quería ni imaginarse lo que seria estar en un equipo donde estaban dos de los obsesivos más grandes del quidditch.

Después se toparon por casualidad con Luna y le saludaron.

Luego de eso, fueron a su área correspondiente y armaron su tienda. Dudley soltó un gran silbido de sorpresa, y Harry la fingió también cuando entraron.

-Lamento que se vea tan mal, es prestada— sonrío apenado el Sr. Weasley.

-Descuide señor, es genial!— dijo Dudley mirándola.

-Lo mejor que hemos visto— añadió Harry.

El Sr. Weasley sonrió y prepararon el fuego, o más bien, Dudley lo hizo, él era un experto en eso de acampar y ante la maravilla del el Sr. Arthur, el fuego estuvo listo.

Prepararon la cena, un par de salchichas y conocieron a Ludo Bagman. Harry les sugirió por lo bajo a Fred y George que no apostaran, que Bagman no cumpliría su parte. Pero los gemelos no aguantaron las ganas y apostaron, pero al menos no todo, de sus 37 galeones, 15 sickles y 3 kunuts, y la varita de pollo de hule (que Percy miro con reproche) Harry los convenció de poner al menos la mitad, les dijo que Bagman no le agradaba, cosa que Ron tomo muy enserio y les previno:— Harry es vidente o algo así, y si el dice que Bagma, por más bonachón que se vea, no le agrada, yo me lo tomaría muy enserio— les dijo mirando a Bagman con cierta precaución.

Eso hizo que los gemelos se lo pensaran un poco. Después de todo, ellos sabían como era Harry con las personas que no le agradaban. Muchos aun se acordaban de Lockhart.

-Esta bien, no apostaremos nada— dijo Fred con pesar— Pero al menos tendremos para comprar algo— sonrío.

Croakssan que estaba a un lado de Hermione maulló en cuerdo con él.

-Es raro, pero aun no me acostumbro a verlo como fantasma— dijo George mirando curioso al gato que le miraba soñoliento.

-He escuchado de animales que son tan fieles hasta la muerte, pero creo que esto esta completamente fuera de contexto— dijo Bill sonriendo.

-Pues yo creo que mi Croakssan se ve muy bonito— dijo Hermione— ¿Verdad que te vez hermoso mi Croakssan?— le decía cariñosamente a su gato, que ronroneaba complacido.

-Yo quisiera verlo, apuesto que es genial tener un gato mascota— dijo Dudley mordiendo su salchicha.

-Pues no creas, cuando perdí a mi Croakssan, por que me salvo— dijo Hermione mirando a su gato hinchar el pecho con orgullo— Me sentí muy mal, muy triste, pero al volver a verlo— Ron la interrumpió— Casi nos mata del susto!—

-Ron!— le riño Hermione molesta.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, casi nos mata del susto— le dijo su amiga.

-Ese no es el punto, Croakssan es un héroe— le dijo ella molesta— Háblale con respeto— le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento Croakssan. En verdad hiciste un gran acto heroico— le dijo Ron sonriendo y Croakkssan le gruño aun molesto.

Poco después, llego Barty Crouch, quien después de aceptar un te de parte de:— Gracias Whaterby— dijo Crouch y Percy se sonrojo apenado. Con la risa ligera de todos de fondo.

Llego la hora del partido y Harry le compro barias cosas a Dudley como regalo de cumpleaños, sombreros tanto de Irlanda y Bulgaria, así como figuras y póster móviles.

También les compro a Hermione, Dudley, Ron y Ginny unos binoculares mágicos.

Ron se llovió un poco, pero Harry le dijo que no importaba, que esos binoculares valían los regalos de navidad de 10 años.

Dudley compro comida para casi todos, incluyendo zumos de calabazas fríos.

Fueron a sus asientos y vieron a Winky, la elfina de Crouch. Harry miro con recelo el espacio que estaba ocupando Barty Jr, y se contuvo casi con demencia para no matarlo ahí mismo.

"Calma Harry, ya habrá tiempo" se dijo molesto y miro a Dudley.

-Big D—

-¿Eh? Ah, dime Harry ¿Quieres palomitas?—

-Gracias, pero dime ¿Recuerdas el sueño que te dije?—

Dudley se puso serio y asintió— ¿Ya vienen?— dijo mirando a las gradas.

-No tardan— le dijo Harry haciendo igual— Disfruta el partido Dudley, yo me encargare de ellos, no te preocupes— le sonrío.

Dudley asintió sonriendo y le dijo que le pasara unas palomitas a Ron.

Poco después llego Fudge con el Ministro de Bulgaria, quien saludo a Harry y después de que el Ministro de Bulgaria señalara a Harry y dijera algo en Búlgaro todos tomaron asiento. (mientras todos miraban a Croakssan flotando en la cabeza de Hermione con asombro. Harry escuchaba a los búlgaros hablar rápidamente mientras señalaban al gato fantasma)

Poco después Lucius Malfoy hizo su aparición.

Dudley lo miro y luego a Harry. Su primo asintió con seriedad y Dudley se sonrió algo incomodo al ver como Narcisa Malfoy hacia una mueca de desprecio a él y Hermione.

Harry vio como Draco le evitaba la mirada y se iba a sentar al lado de su padre. Curiosamente no hubo palabras de más. Harry lo agradeció, pero tuvo un ojo en ellos y en Barty Jr durante el partido. Mientras trataba de que Dudley no saltara al ver las velas.

El partido fue tan emocionante como Harry recordaba. Pero miraba a Barty Jr de cerca. Se tocaba seguido el bolsillo, para ver si su varita estaba aun en su bolsillo.

Winky estaba muy nerviosa y Hermione le veía muy preocupada.

Al final del partido, todos comenzaron a abandonar las gradas, Harry miro por su hombro y vio a Winky hablarle a Barty Jr por lo bajo.

Reviso su bolsillo y vio que su varita seguía donde mismo.

En la tienda, no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el partido, Dudley miraba la repetición una y otra vez por sus binoculares mágicos con mucha emoción, mientras Harry estaba con él afuera, preparando la cena para todos.

Bill, Charley, Fred y George comentaban las jugadas.

Ron estaba con su padre hablando sobre Víctor Krum.

Hermione por su lado estaba con Ginny, hablando de la pobre Winky.

Harry miro sonriendo a todos "Pronto será la hora del ataque" se dijo mirando el fuego "Pronto".

Todos fueron a dormir. Ya casi una hora después, Harry escuchaba los ronquidos de Ron y sus hermanos.

Se puso de pie y salio de la tienda con su varita en mano.

Iría a la casa de los Roberts e impediría que Lucius y los demás los atacaran.

Pero apenas avanzo 2 metros fuera de la tienda, cuando escucho que lo llamaron.

-¿Harry?—

-¿Dudley?—

-¿Adonde vas?—

-¿A dónde vas tú?—

-Yo pregunte primero—

-Y yo después—

Dudley negó y sonrío divertido mientras se apresuraba a con Harry— Te sentí levantarte Harry ¿Vas a caminar¿Puedo ir contigo?—

-No Dudley, ven, vamos a la cama, es tarde—

-Pero tú ibas de salida— dijo Dudley indignado.

-Iba al baño—

-Vaya coincidencia, yo también— sonrío Dudley.

-Dudley—

-Venga Harry, sólo iré al baño, no tiene nada de malo— sonrío el chico.

-Ah, esta bien, pero rápido Big D— le dijo Harry mirando el campo tras él.

Caminaron entre las tiendas mas adelante, buscando algún apartado para sus necesidades, mientras Dudley miraba todo muy emocionado.

-Mira, ahí tienen tigres, seguro esos magos son de África—

-Dudley, dijiste que íbamos al baño—

-Aguafiestas—

-Lo que tú digas, ah, mira ahí hay unos arbustos, vamos— dijo Harry mirando hacia la cabaña de los Roberts más adelante colina arriba. No veía luces o algo sospechoso.

-¿No vas a hacer tú también?— le dijo Dudley que ya estaba en lo suyo.

-Esta bien— dijo Harry queriendo regresar a Dudley lo más rápido a la tienda.

Terminaron y Harry lo apuro— Listo, ya terminaste y ya termine yo, vamonos—

-Esta bien, pero dime¿Qué pasa?— le sonrío Dudley.

-¿A que te refieres?— dijo Harry mirando hacia los Roberts.

-Miras muy seguido hacia la casa del los dueños del terreno ¿Por que?— dijo con calma.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Dudley… mejor apuremos el paso— le dijo Harry.

-Entiendo Harry, vamonos— dijo su primo serio y mirando tras ellos. En eso se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Big D? Vamonos— le dijo Harry mirando a su primo.

-¿Qué es eso Big H?— dijo Dudley señalando algo en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué?— dijo Harry colocándose frente a él. Harry enfoco sus visión, estaban entre las tiendas, a la luz de las hogueras y no podía ver más aya de lo que el fuego iluminaba.

-Vi algo moverse Harry— dijo Dudley serio— Vi algo… ¡Ah, ahí!— señalo arriba y Harry miro mejor, algo se retorcía en el aire, donde la sombra de la "cosa" contrastaba con el azul oscuro de la noche. Y se estaba acercando.

Harry sintió un frío enorme, se giro a Dudley para decirle que corriera pero una ráfaga roja le dio de lleno en el pecho.

-HARRY!— grito alguien. "Dudley" pensó Harry cuando callo al suelo de lleno.

-Dudley… ug, cof, Dudley— Harry escupió la tierra que habia tragado y se giro de inmediato.

-Harry! HARRY!— gritaba Dudley corriendo hacia él. Harry se sintió aliviado de verlo, pero en un segundo después ya no vio a Dudley. No estaba.

"¿Dudley?" pensó Harry confundido.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!—

-DUDLEY!!— grito Harry y miro hacia el cielo. Ahí estaba Dudley retorciéndose mientras gritaba de dolor.

Harry saco su varita y vio como varias ráfagas de luz eran lanzadas contra las tienda, el fuego surgió de inmediato y la gente comenzó a salir asustada de sus tiendas.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, pero otra ráfaga le dio de lleno y lo tumbo al suelo con una gran cortada en el brazo.

-UG! Maldición!— gimió al ver su brazo izquierdo empezar a sangrar, lo curo rápidamente y se giro tras él.

Harry vio a las figuras de Mortífagos ser iluminados por el fuego, en cuanto los vieron, la gente comenzó a gritar despavorida y aterrada.

Tuvo que levantarse de golpe para evitar que entre varios lo pisotearán en su huida.

-AAAAAAH!! HARRYY!! HARRY!!!—

-DUDLEY!— grito Harry mirando como su primo se retorcía junto con los Roberts en el aire.

Mientras, lo mortífagos reían a escasos 4 metros de él, mirando a sus presas y a Harry con enferma alegría. Se oían gritos y cosas rompiéndose a su alrededor.

El olor a quemado llenaba los pulmones junto con el olor a sangre que Harry despedía. Un sabor metálico se apodero de su boca. Harry estaba apretando tanto los dientes que se habia mordido de tanto odio.

Los oídos le zumbaban. Nada importaba. Sólo su sed de odio.

De muerte.

De venganza.

De castigo.

Un instinto acecino se apodero de Harry, tomo con fuerza su varita y sólo pensó en una cosa: "Acabalos".

-MALDITOS!!— grito furioso y saco un látigo de luz blanca de su barita.

Los mortífagos no se esperaron eso y Harry derribo a una de las figuras altas, el cual grito al sentir el látigo enredándosele en el brazo. Como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, Harry lo asió con tal fuerza y lo arrojo contra un árbol.

Los mortífagos le apuntaron con sus varitas y varias maldiciones salieron de ellas.

Harry utilizo su escudo y luego creo una niebla espesa.

-MALDITO POTTER!— grito la voz de Lucius, inconfundible para Harry.

Un gran destello azul eléctrico surgió de la neblina y todos los mortífagos salieron disparados a 3 metros, cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco.

Harry detuvo a tiempo la caída de su primo y de los Roberts. Los hizo levitar con cuidado al suelo.

-ESCUDO!— grito Harry cuando un nuevo hechizo fue lanzado hacia ellos, uno de los Mortífagos ya estaba de pie e iba hacia ellos.

-Auxilio! Auxilio!— gritaban los Robert aterrados.

-Por favor cálmense! Todo estará bien! Escudo! Experlarmus!— grito Harry lanzando al mortífago de nuevo al piso.

-Ha…harry…- dijo Dudley boca arriba, mientras jadeaba por aire, como si se hubiese estado ahogando.

-Todo esta bien Big D, todo esta bien— le decía Harry mirándolo de reojo, mientras invocaba de nuevo su escudo. 2 mortífagos más estaban de pie e iban hacia ellos.

-Lo… lo, ug, ciento Harry…- le dijo Dudley apenas, mientras miraba la espalda de su primo, así como cientos de ráfagas luminosas.

-¿Qué dices Big D? No digas tonterías estarás bien— le dijo Harry y miro a los Roberts que estaban abrazados unos contra otros muy asustados— Por favor no se mueva señor, todo estará bien, ya viene más ayuda— les decía Harry, mirando con preocupación a Dudley, que era el único que no se movía del suelo.

"¿Esta herido?" se preguntaba mientras evadía los ataques de los mortífagos.

-T…te,gh, tenias razón— le sonrío Dudley cada vez más pálido.

-Dudley, basta descansa yo me encargo— le interrumpió Harry mientras veía a los mortífagos ponerse en formación para atacar al mismo tiempo.

-Me gusto… a ver venido contigo Harry…-

-¿Qué? No, Big D ¿Qué dices? "Que es eso? Oh, Dios es sangre!"– Harry comenzó a ver preocupado a su primo, acababa de notar que Dudley tenía una herida en un costado y estaba sangrando. Miraba a Dudley y luego a los mortífagos que se empezaban a acercar con paso decidido. Los Roberts ya no estaban, habían huido hacia las tiendas de campaña segundos entes.

-Maldito… Potter— gimió uno de los mortífagos furioso, alzando su varita.

"Dudley esta herido y no puedo ayudarlo, si nadie viene pronto va a morir!"

-Vamos a acabar contigo de una vez— dijo Lucius Malfoy furioso.

-Ug… Harry…- gimió Dudley.

"¿Qué hago¿Qué hago?"

-Todos acaben con Potter!—

-… harry… no…no te veo…-

-MADICIÓN!— grito Harry y dirigió su varita a la tierra— REDUCTO!— la ráfaga del hechizo dio de lleno al suelo, una gran nube de tierra se alzo y cayo sobre los mortífagos. Harry se giro evitando varias ráfagas de hechizos con su escudo,. Tomo a Dudley y lo incorporo.

-Venga Dudley— le dijo serio, mientras trataba de curar su herida.

-…ha…rry…-

-Basta Big D todo estará bien— le dijo Harry y miro a los mortífagos, algunos iban hacia ellos mientras se quitaban la tierra de la cara.

Harry dejo de curar a Dudley y les apunto con la varita— REPULSO! REPULSO!— grito y dos de los mortífagos se alejaron de ellos casi 5 metros. Pero los demás ya estaban listos para ir contra ellos.

-HARRY! DUDLEY!—

-¿Bill?— sonrío Harry al ver como entre las llamas aparecían varias figuras conocidas.

-Malditos mortífagos! EXPELRMUS!— grito Charly seguido de varios miembros del Ministerio.

En un segundo cientos de ráfagas de hechizos comenzaron a volar por el aire, Harry seguía con Dudley.

-HARRY! DUDLEY! Aquí están gracias a Dios!— dijo el Sr. Weasley corriendo hacia ellos.

-Señor! Dudley esta herido! Aun no termino de curarlo por favor no lo mueva!— le advirtió Harry de inmediato.

-Esta bien! Yo les cubro!— dijo Arthur Weasley poniéndose al frente de ellos y gritando Escudo cada vez repelía un hechizo o maldición.

Harry curo a Dudley de inmediato. Ya sin la presión de cuidarse las espaldas, la herida de su primo era fácil.

-¿Están bien?— dijo alguien poniéndose frente a Harry, quien al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato, era Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Kingsley de nuevo.

-¿Eh? Ah, si, mi primo ya esta bien, pero—Harry no termino su frase, ya que en ese mismo momento la gran marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo.

Un segundo después, los mortífagos se fueron. Todos los miembros del ministerio ahí presentes, así como los magos civiles, se quedaron atónitos mirando el cielo.

Gritos, expresiones de terror y más confusión se apodero de todos.

-Bill, Charly! Quédense con Harry y Dudley!— dijo el Sr. Weasley y desapareció.

-Esto no es bueno, nada bueno— dijo Kingsley, e iba a desaparecer hasta que alguien le jalo por la túnica. Era Harry.

-Señor, logre derribar a uno, esta en el árbol de allá— dijo Harry señalando a unos de los mortífagos, que con su látigo habia estampado contra un árbol cercano.

Kingsley sonrío por un momento— Bendito seas chico— dijo y se encamino a él, seguido de varios aurores más.

-Harry¿Cómo están?— pregunto Bill tras él.

-¿Y Dudley?— pregunto Charly arrodillándose al lado del nombrado— Ah, esta inconsciente pero bien— sonrío al verlo completo.

-Harry¿Qué hacían aquí?— le pregunto Bill serio.

-Fuimos al baño y nos atacaron— le dijo Harry frotándose la cabeza— Todo paso muy rápido, un hechizo me golpeo y luego ellos tenían a Dudley y le estaban torturando…… y los Roberts…… Dios…—

-Basta Harry, no digas más, ha sido una noche terrible, esos malditos mortífagos— dijo Bill furioso, mirando el fuego que se expandía.

-Pero ambos están bien, y eso es lo que importa Bill— le dijo Charly mirando a Dudley.

-Es verdad ¿Sabes Harry? Peleaste muy bien, atrapamos a uno de ellos y con eso caerán los demás. Fuiste muy valiente Harry— le dijo Bill, sonriéndole mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-No Bill… no hubo ningún valiente esta noche… Dudley casi muere, los Roberts fueron atacados… quien sabe cuantos heridos hay… y esa maldita marca— dijo Harry mirando con odio la carabera con la serpiente en el cielo.

-Calma Harry, seguro papá y los del ministerio lograran encontrar a quien la invoco— le dijo Charly levantando a Dudley— Bill, ayúdame— le pidió a su hermano y entre los dos cargaron a Dudley.

Harry miro a su alrededor: el fuego se expandía, pero varios aurores ya se estaban encargando de apagarlo (pero el caos no se expandió mucho, sólo unos 15 metros del campo, en comparación de la primera vez en que todo el terreno de casi 50 metros fue arrasado), después miro a Kingsley, estaban atando al mortífago que habia detenido y entre varios aurores lo tomaron y desaparecieron.

Kingsley se quedo y miro a Harry sonriendo.

-Muchacho, creo que eres el héroe del día, uno de los aurores me dijo que cuando venía hacia acá, te vio peleando a ti sólo contra todos esos mortífagos—

Harry se sonrojo un poco pero no se mostró feliz— Los siento señor, pero yo no hice mucho, sólo los entretuve, si Bill, Charly y el Sr. Weasley junto con los demás aurores no hubiesen llegado… mi primo ya estaría muerto…— le dijo Harry con pesar en su voz.

Kingsley sonrío con calma— Eres un buen chico ¿Cómo te llamas?—

-Ah… Harry… Potter—dijo mirando a Bill y Charly nervioso.

-¿Harry Potter?— dijo Kingsley sorprendido.

-Si, um, disculpe, pero será mejor que se reorganicen, todos seguramente están asustados y me pareció ver a Rita Skeeter por aquí— le dijo Harry.

-¿Rita Skeeter? Dios mío! Esa mujer es el mal en persona! Un placer verte Potter, Bill, Charly, saludenme a su padre cuando lo vean— les sonrío y desapareció.

-Kingsley si que tendrá trabajo con esa loca de Skeeter merodeando por aquí— dijo Bill de mal humor.

-Tal vez, pero llevemos a los chicos a la tienda, quisiera revisarlos— dijo Charly y tomo a Harry del hombro— No nos separemos, podrían haber más mortífagos—

Harry no dijo más y los siguió, mirando a Dudley en todo momento, por si despertaba.

Llegaron a la tienda y Bill recostó a Dudley.

-Harry, ven, quiero revisarte— le dijo Charly señalándole una silla de la mesa para que se sentara.

-Pero estoy bien— le dijo Harry.

-No por la sangre que traes en la espalda— le repuso el mayor de los Weasley.

Harry se toco la espalda y sintió un punzada de dolor. Al ver su mano de nuevo vio que tenía sangre.

-Ah, seguramente fue cuando cubría a Dudley— dijo más para él que para los demás— Ni cuenta me di—

-Es normal Harry— le dijo Charly sentándolo en la silla y arqueándolo para quitarle la camisa y la playera— Fue una situación fuerte y tienes mucha adrenalina suelta, pero en un rato más el dolor se hará muy palpable, créeme… Vaya, tienes muchas cicatrices— le dijo entre sorprendido y consternado, mientras revisaba la herida que parecía un corte liso con las orillas quemadas, que relucía macabramente entra varias cicatrices que le cruzaban a Harry de lado a lado.

-No son nada— dijo Harry nervioso— Fueron accidentes de niño, cuando aun no sabia usar mi magia… mi tía aun tiene pesadillas con eso— dijo sin darle importancia. "Tendré que inventarme algo mejor, por que no creo que suene bien decirles que son marcas de mis encuentros como auror" se dijo.

-¿Enserio? Pues vaya que fue un gran accidente… tienes muchos cortes— le dijo Charly sonriendo— Más que accidentes, yo diría que has estado… no sé… ¿Practicando algo peligroso?— le sonrío con autosuficiencia.

-Algo así— dijo Harry sonrojándose al verse descubierto "sólo finge Harry, sígueles el cuento".

-Si, ya decía yo- sonrío Charly.

-Fue por una maldición… no cicatrizara muy bien. Creo que te quedara una marca muy profunda— dijo Bill, quien se habia acercado a verlo— Lo siento— añadio con pesar.

-Oh, no importa. Estoy bien, lo bueno es que nadie más resulto muy lastimado— sonrío Harry— AU! Duele! Duele!— chillo al sentir un trapo húmedo en su espalda.

-Es agua, perdón, pero es todo lo que hay aquí— se disculpo Charly.

-Au, esta bien— sonrío Harry, con una cara muy incomoda.

Poco después llegaron Fred, George y Ginny, la cual soltó un ligero grito al ver a Harry con un trapo manchado con sangre en la espalda.

Bill les contó lo que habia pasado y Harry se sorprendió de que los Gemelos no decidieran hacer alguna broma de eso.

-¿Cómo esta Dudley?— pregunto Fred, mirando en dirección del chico, que dormía en una de las camas.

-Esta bien Harry lo curo, pero esta muy pálido, creo que perdió mucha sangre— dijo Bill serio.

-Fue mi culpa, tarde en sanarlo…- dijo Harry mirando a su primo.

-No digas eso Harry! No fue tu culpa— le dijo Ginny con los ojos brillosos.

Harry le sonrío con ternura— Gracias Ginny— ella sonrío tímidamente y se sonrojo, sólo para empezar a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

-Ginny tiene razón Harry, la culpa ha sido de esos malditos mortífagos— dijo Bill molesto y abrió la boca para continuar, pero el Sr. Weasley entro a la tienda junto con Ron y Hermione.

-Papá! Ron! Hermione!— sonrieron Charly, Bill, Fred, George y Ginny al verlos. Harry no lo hizo, miraba serio la expresión de preocupación de los 3.

-¿Qué paso?— pregunto Harry mirándolos.

-Arthur! Espera maldita sea! Tu hijo debe aclarar ciertas cosas!— Harry miro que de inmediato que Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric, entraba a la tienda, seguido de Barty Crouch, una bruja de bata larga y varios magos más.

Harry noto a Winky, que seguía a su amo temblando.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie de un salto, con un mal humor naciendo en él. Ya sabia lo que pasaba.

-¿Harry¿Qué haces desnudo del torso? Cúbrete!— le dijo Hermione nerviosa, mirando a todos lo miembros del Ministerio.

-Nada, solo—Harry no termino la frase, el trapo húmedo que tenia pegado a la espalda se cayo al suelo, mostrando a todos que estaba lleno de sangre.

-Estas herido!— chillo Hermione corriendo a él. Ron y su padre la siguieron.

-¿Estas bien? Cielos es una herida muy profunda! Necesitamos un sanador ahora!— dijo Arthur Weasley preocupado.

-Nada de eso Arthur! Necesitamos zanjar esto ahora! Quiero interrogar a tu hijo!— dijo Amos con voz enérgica.

-Mi hijo no lo hizo! El no convoco la marca tenebrosa!— le dijo el Sr. Weasley furioso, poniendo a Ron tras él, para protegerlo.

-¿QUE?— gritaron todos los hermanos Weasley indignados por tal acusación.

-Guarden silencio! Esto es una investigación importante! Convocar la marca tenebrosa no es un juego!— les dijo Amos muy alterado.

Harry le miro con molestia y hablo con voz firme— Y supongo que usted sabe muy bien que los Weasley son una familia de magos tenebrosos ¿No? Me imagino que todos saben que los Weasley no son de fiar y estaban de lado de Voldemort ¿Verdad?— dijo y todos chillaron de terror—¡Por que de no ser así no me imagino como es que un miembro del Ministerio llego a la conclusión de que un chico de 15 años pudo convocarla!—

-Su varita convoco el hechizo!— repuso Amos indignado.

-Si un mortífago quisiera invocar la marca tenebrosa no seria tan tonto como para hacerlo con la suya!— le dijo Harry furioso— Eso seria lo más lógico! Pero veo que se quebró la cabeza pensando que sería un chico el que convoco la marca! Seguro revisaron todos los alrededores y buscaron a cualquier testigo cercano ¿No?!—

-De hecho sí!— le dijo Amos Diggory rojo de furia— Encontramos a esta elfina!— señalo a Winky, quien tembló más.

-¿Y ahora me dirá que la elfina la convoco, no? Aun que tuviera la varita solo los mortífagos fieles a Voldemort (Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor) conocían el hechizo!— le dijo Harry y todos percibieron que ese era un muy buen punto, ya que de repente se mostraron avergonzados— Amenos que me diga que quizás un auror haya convocado la marca, digo, después de todo ¿Qué no fueron los aurores los encargados de interrogarlos? Seguramente escucharon el hechizo que convoca la marca tenebrosa— dijo Harry molesto.

-Eso es una tontería! Ningún auror haría lago semejante!— dijo Crouch furioso— Es ridículo!—

-No tanto como señalar a mi amigo como el culpable de todo!— le dijo Harry indignado— De los mortífagos que atacaron el campamento uno fue detenido¿Por qué no le han interrogado a él? Amenos que me venga a decir que yo me reúno con magos tenebroso!— les dijo Harry y se levanto el mechón de cabello que le cubría la cicatriz. De inmediato todos los del Ministerio (salvo Crouch y Diggory) lo miraron con asombro, incluso algunos silbaron en señal de admiración.

-¿Potter¿Harry Potter?— mascullaron algunos.

-Ron Weasley, así como su familia, son los de los mejores magos de toda Inglaterra!— añadió, y si se hubiese girado, Harry abría visto a todos los Weasley sonrojarse— Y si tienen dudas, yo responderé por ellos. Les confiaría mi vida sin duda alguna— aclaro con voz enérgica.

Amos Diggory se quedo mudo, con una tonta expresión de no saber que decir.

Barty Crouch miraba a Harry con el rostro tenso.

La maga de bata larga se aclaro la voz y hablo— Bueno, creo que eso deja todo claro. Iremos al Ministerio a interrogar al mortífago responsable de los ataques. Sin duda tendrá algo que contar de esto— dijo y miro a Harry sonriendo— Mandaremos un sanador de inmediato… y por cierto… ¿Medirías un autógrafo para mi hijo?— sonrío apenada.

-¿Eh?— dijo Harry sorprendido y no el único. Todos miraban a la bruja de la bata extrañados— Em, digo, claro… creo— dijo mirando al Sr. Weasley, que le sonreía abiertamente.

La maga saco un pergamino— ¿Podría ser: Para mi querida aurora favorita Meredth Waterlick, de parte de Harry Potter?— sonrío.

-S-si, claro… espere ¿Qué no era para su hijo?— dijo Harry apenado, mientras Fred y George reían por lo bajo.

-Vaya! Gracias Potter— le sonrío la bruja— Bueno, bueno— dijo seria enrollando su autógrafo— Es hora de irnos, tenemos mucho que hacer. El sanador llegara dentro de poco, buenas noches— sonrío y salio de la tienda, seguida de los demás miembros del Ministerio.

-Harry, Harry¿Nos das das tu autografo?— le sonrío Fred con aire soñador.

-Por favor! No nos digas que no! Eres mi ilusión!— le dijo George poniéndose a su lado.

-Hasta tenemos tu nombre tatuado en la piel!- dijo Fred.

-Pero es un lugar privado, ya sabes— le dijo George guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya déjenlo en paz ustedes dos— les dijo Bill riendo divertido— Harry, siéntate de nuevo, estas empezando a sangrar otra vez—

Harry estaba tan rojo de la vergüenza que no dijo más y se sentó.

-Harry, eso fue muy valiente de tu parte— le dijo Ginny sonriéndole con las manos en el pecho.

-Si, Harry, gracias— le dijo Ron avergonzado— El Sr. Diggory ya quería mandarme a Azkaban—

-El que debería ir a Azkaban es él¿Viste como interrogo a la pobre de Winky? Estaba temblando! Y luego Crouch viene y le dice que le va a dar la prenda, es un maldito, ambos lo son!— dijo Hermione furiosa.

-Están asustados, eso es todo… ver la marca tenebrosa de nuevo, después de tantos años, es horrible para todos— dijo el Sr. Weasley sonriendo con cansancio mientras le acariciaba con cariño la cabeza a Ron.

-Pero ¿Por que? Es sólo una marca, es decir, no entiendo por que se pusieron tan locos— le dijo Ron confundido.

El Sr. Weasley suspiro— Son muy jóvenes para entenderlo, vayan a dormir, nos iremos después de que llegue el sanador, vayan a dormir— les sonrío.

-Esta bien— dijo Ron sin más, pero en eso noto a Dudley— ¿Ya esta dormido Dudley?— dijo y miro a Harry, que se habia inclinado en la silla, mientras Charly le ponía otro trapo húmedo en la espalda— Eso me recuerda, Harry ¿Dónde estaban? Papá nos despertó para que nos fuéramos y Dudley y tú no estaban—

-Ron, basta, ha sido una noche difícil para Harry y Dudley, todos a dormir. Ahora— dijo el Sr. Arthur serio.

-Se ve pálido ¿Qué paso?— pregunto Hermione a los gemelos.

-Yo les explico, pero vayan a dormir— les dijo Bill serio.

Harry los miro de reojo desde su incomoda poción y vio como Bill les explicaba a sus amigos lo que habia pasado. Hermione y Ron se tensaron y miraron a Dudley y seguramente quizás también a él, pero Harry no los siguió mirando, ya que el Sr. Arthur lo toco en el hombro para que le prestara atención.

-Una noche difícil ¿Cierto?— le sonrío con calma, mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado.

-Algo así— le dijo Harry sonriendo con calma, mientras Charly mojaba el trapo de nuevo para quitarle la sensación de ardor que empezaba llegarle. Al parecer su adrenalina habia disminuido y el dolor comenzaba a salir a flote.

-Hace unos momentos Harry, fuiste muy valiente— le dijo el Sr. Weasley sonriendo— Tus padres hubiesen estado orgullosos de ti, yo lo estoy y Molly también cuando se entere. Estoy seguro que le agradara verte en cuanto regresemos— le dijo acariciándole el cabello con cariño.

-Gracias— le dijo Harry sonrojándose— Pero no ha sido la gran cosa… sólo dije la verdad y lo que era correcto— dijo con calma, pero su escasa sonrisa desapareció al mirar a Dudley de reojo— Casi muere por mi culpa, si ustedes no hubiesen llegado a tiempo… no que habría pasado con nosotros— dijo mirando el suelo.

-Harry, calma, no fue tu culpa, descansa un poco, acuéstate en la cama, el sanador no tarda— le animo el Sr. Weasley, y en eso vieron a Percy entrar.

-Pero es todo un lió allá afuera!— dijo en voz alta, haciendo que todos lo miraran— Toda la gente esta como loca, los del Ministerio ya tomaron el control y los están regresando de poco en poco, supe que atraparon a uno de los mortífagos que atacaron, espero que suelte algo. Estoy agotado y el--¿Me perdí de algo?— dijo Percy callándose de golpe al ver a Charly colocando un trapo húmedo en la espalda a Harry— Vaya¿Estas bien Harry¿Y Dudley?— dijo preocupado.

-Yo te cuento Percy, deja descansar a Harry— le dijo Bill.

Poco después llego un sanador, reviso a Harry y comenzó a curarlo.

Habia un silencio muy pesado. Nadie decía nada, mientras Charly preparaba té para su padre, Bill y Pecy.

Los gemelos, Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban acostados en las camas, tratando de descansar.

El sanador termino con Harry y fue a revisar a Dudley.

Después el sanador se fue y despertaron a Dudley. Se veía algo desorientado así que entre Bill y Charly lo cargaron.

Recogieron la tienda con un hechizo y fueron hacia los trasladores. Nadie comento nada, solo querían irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

A diferencia de la ultima vez, donde Harry recordaba que todos luchaban y gritaban por irse, el Ministerio estaba en total control de la situación. Habia 7 filas, donde la gente iba desapareciendo sin armar alboroto.

Algunas personas recogían sus tiendas aprisa, pero sin tanto pánico. "Vaya, al menos hay más orden ahora" se dijo Harry mirando a Barty Crouch y Ludo Bagman hablar con la prensa. Rita Skeeter incluida.

Harry miro de nuevo al cielo. La marca tenebrosa seguía ahí, sonriendo fríamente con su quijada abierta, por donde la serpiente se enroscaba.

Solo esperaron unos minutos y pudieron tomar el traslador a casa.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-¿Quieres otra salchicha Dudley cariño¿Qué tal tú Harry cielo?— decía la Sra. Molly llenándoles los paltos con comida sin que ellos le respondieran— Siguen muy pálidos, eso no me gusta nada, les haré un batido de vitaminas, eso les hará bien— dijo y salio presurosa a la cocina.

Desde que habia regresado, la Sra. Weasley estaba mas nerviosa, habia llorado en cuanto los vio y casi ahogo a sus gemelos en un gran abrazo lleno de arrepentimiento por lo que les habia dicho.

Aun que después de que se entero sobre como Harry y Dudley fueron atacados, sus nervios se fueron al piso e insistió en revisarlos ella misma. Luego de eso corrió y empezó a preparar el desayuno apuradamente.

-Creo que mamá esta tratando de matarlos con comida— río Fred.

-Silencio Fred— le dijo su padre muy molesto mientras leía el periódico de la mañana— Tú madre esta muy preocupada, pensó que habíamos muerto cuando anunciaron en la radio lo de la marca tenebrosa—

-Lo siento— dijo Fred apenado. Él también recordaba como su madre se habia alterado y los habia abrazado a George y él.

-Lo que no se es como le diré esto a Vernon… Petunia se va a morir— dijo el Sr. Arthur muy preocupado.

Dudley y Harry se miraron— Eh, señor Arthur… yo se que no fue su culpa, nadie sabia que eso pasaría ¿Por qué mejor no lo guardamos como un secreto?— sonrío Dudley.

-No Dudley, tus padres merecen saber lo que paso, ocultarles esto seria terrible para ellos— le dijo el Sr. Weasley serio.

-Pero… pero si se enteran ya no podríamos venir a verlos… quizás hasta mamá vendría por nosotros— dijo Dudley— Además estoy bien y Harry también— sonrío.

-Es verdad— asintió Harry.

-Eso no cambia nada Dudley querido, tomen, un baso para cada uno— dijo la Sra. Molly llegando con 10 vasos de licuados, de un color rosa.

-¿Nosotros también lo tomaremos?— dijo Bill extrañado.

-Pero claro que si! Todo ese susto seguramente les a calado hondo!— le riño su madre.

-No me gustan las fresas— dijo George con desgana— Pero lo tomare enseguida! Seguro esta delicioso!— añadió al ver como lo miraba su madre.

-Bueno, parece que todo va bien en le Ministerio, Fudge anuncio que ya tienen a uno de los atacantes… oh, vaya…- dijo el Sr. Weasley y miro nervioso a Harry y cerrando su periódico con disimulo. Harry noto eso y le iba a preguntar que pasaba cuando el Sr. Arthur se puso de pie.

-Bueno, bueno… iré a ver a Vernon y Petunia, Molly, ya regreso— dijo algo nervioso y desapareció por la chimenea.

-Oh, cielos¿Qué le diré a Petunia? Tanto que insistimos en que ustedes vinieran, ella se veía un poco insegura y todo, y, oh cielos, oh cielos…- murmuraba la Sra. Weasley mientras regresaba a la cocina.

-Espero que tú mamá no se vaya a molestar mucho Dudley— dijo Fred preocupado.

-Es verdad que nadie se lo esperaba, pero cielos… Si esto le pasara a mis hijos, preferiría yo estaría muy asustada— dijo Hermione.

-Quien sabe…- dijo Dudley encogiéndose de hombros.

Casi 30 minutos de pues, el fuego esmeralda de la chimenea se encendió y de ella surgieron 3 figuras.

-Dudley! Harry!— dijo Petunia mirando a su alrededor.

-Aquí estamos mamá!— dijo dudley, que junto con los demás entraban desde el patio, al escuchar a Petunia.

-Mis niños! Mis niños!— sollozo y corrió a abrazarlos. Tomo a Harry y Dudley tan desprevenidos, que cuando se agarro de su cuello las cabezas de ambos chocaron.

-Pensé lo peor! Pensé, pensé que ya no los vería!— rompió a llorar Petunia, mientras temblaba.

-¿Qué sucede?— pregunto la sra. Weasley saliendo de la cocina y se sorprendió a de ver al ver una escena muy complicada. Su esposo y Vernon estaban frente a la chimenea, el primero sonriendo nervioso mientras jugaba con su sombrero de punta y el segundo con un brazo en los bolsillos mientras que con el otro se fumaba una pipa sonriendo con calma, mientras veían a una delgada mujer colgada literalmente de dos chicos que se sobaban la frente. Los demás a su alrededor (es decir, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill y Charley. Percy estaba ya en el trabajo.) estaban nerviosos, al parecer esperaban que la bomba estallara.

-Hermione¿Dónde esta Hermione?— grito Petunia preocupada soltando a sus chicos de golpe.

-A-aquí…- dijo ella tímidamente. Petunia al verla se fue contra ella. Ron chillo asustado al igual que todos los demás.

-Mi niña¿Estas bien¿No te hicieron daño esos malditos?— le grito mientras la abrazaba.

-Ug, n-no— dijo Hermione sorprendida y algo apenas. Petunia casi la dejaba sin aire por el repentino abrazo.

-Oh, mi Dios! Oh mi Dios! Pensé que estarían todos heridos! Todos ustedes!— gritaba Petunia mirando a todos los hermanos Weasley presentes— Esos malditos mortífagos! Deberían matarlos a todos! A todos esos desgraciados!— gritaba desconsolada.

Harry pensó que era mejor intervenir.

-Tía, ven, todos estamos bien, siéntate— le dijo Harry con calma, tomándola de los hombros y dirigiéndola a uno de los sillones.

-Oh, Harry… mi Harry… pensé que, cuando Arthur… yo, Oh…- sollozaba temblando, sin encontrar palabras para lo que sentía. Harry sentó a Petunia y Dudley salio corriendo a la cocina a preparar un te.

-Bill, ayuda a Dudley— dijo la Sra. Molly quitándose el mandil y apresurándose a Petunia.

-Oh, Harry… pensé……- Petunia seguía temblando, mientras grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Todos estamos bien tía— le sonrío Harry con cariño, mientras tomaba una de sus manos temblorosas.

-Petunia, calma linda, todo esta bien— le dijo la Sra. Weasley con calma, sentándose a su lado.

-Oh, Molly… lo siento tanto, no, no he querido ponerme a si— le dijo casi con calma, pero de inmediato el labio inferior le tembló y empezó a llorar de nuevo— Pero, pero es que todo esto… oh, no… no de nuevo- gimió cubriéndose con su mano libre el rostro.

-¿De nuevo?— pregunto Ron extrañado, mientras él, sus hermanos y Hermione se sentían algo incómodos, como si estorbaran ahí.

-…snif… co-como cuando Lily murió…— respondió Petunia y en la sala se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Y todos fulminaron a Ron con la mirada.

-Perdón— dijo rojo como tomate.

-Aquí esta el té!— dijo Dudley saliendo de la cocina rápidamente hasta su madre, para darle la taza.

-Gracias Ducley cariño— le sonrío las Sra. Molly con ternura— Vamos Petunia, tómalo, te hará bien—

-G-gracias Molly… snif, oh, y no te preocupes, ni Vernon ni yo les culpamos de esto, era impredecible…- todo de su te y suspiro— Además, tus hijos también estaban ahí, además de Hermione, todos estaban en peligro— le sonrío a la Sra. Molly con cariño— Gracias por cuidar tan bien a mis pequeños Molly y tú también Arthur, seguro pasaron por un susto enorme—

-Oh, ni te lo imaginas— suspiro al Sra. Weasley con los ojos ya empezando a lagrimear— E-estaba tan preocupada, no tenia noticias de ellos, y con esa marca tenebrosa y lo que decían en la radio… oh, sólo pensaba en mis hijos y en Arthur— decía con voz apagada mientras se secaba las lagrimas— Y luego pensé ¿Estarán vivos¿Qué le diré a Vernon y Petunia si algo les pasa a sus niños? Estuve temblando todo el tiempo—

Después de eso, Petunia abrazo a Molly y esta a la primera. Y juntas comenzaron a llorar desconsoladas.

Todos: O.oU

-Em… lamento todo esto Vernon— dijo el Sr. Arthur nervioso.

-No, descuida Arthur— le dijo Vernon sonriendo con calma—Es como en la Segunda Guerra Mundial— dijo serio.

-¿La que?— dijo el Sr. Weasley sin entender. Vernon sonrío— Me refiero a una gran guerra que tuvimos, entre nosotros los no mágicos— dijo con melancolía— Mi abuelo peleo en ella… mi padre me comento varias historias de eso… Los Nazi estuvieron cazando a varios de los no partidistas y que no fueran alemanes… eran días terribles— dijo mirando hacia la chimenea— Teníamos una vecina que era judía, estaba casada y tenía 5 hijos… no recuerdo mucho de eso, era muy joven entonces— sonrío con pesar— No encontraron mucho de ellos… mi abuelo solía tener pesadillas de ellos… cuando los encontraron sus cuerpos estaban— Vernon cayo de golpe. No se habia percatado, pero todos le estaban prestando a tención y tenían un semblante muy pálido. Especialmente Petunia y Molly.

-Vernon! No digas eso en frente de los niños!— le chillo casi histérica Petunia.

Vernon se sonrojo — Em, si, lo siento querida— sonrío apenas, pero después se aclaro la garganta— Ejem, pero bueno, el punto es que todos están buenos y sanos. Así que no hay de que preocuparse— añadió quitándole importancia al asunto.

Después de eso Petunia y Vernon se quedaron a desayunar, pasaron el día con los Weasley y vieron como se jugaba eso del Quidditch, que vernon tenía tanta curiosidad de ver.

-Vaya ¿Y no se caen de las escobas?— pregunto al Sr. Weasley, mientras veía a Fred mandar un pase a George.

-Depende— dijo pensativo— A veces los tumban—

Ya en la noche, Vernon y Petunia se despidieron y para suerte de Dudley y Harry les dejaron quedarse sin problemas.

Esa noche Ron encontró la horrible túnica que le habían comprado.

-¿Qué es esto?— dijo Ron pasmado, mirando la prenda, que estaba doblada sobre su cama, con asco.

La Sra. Molly sonrío y miro divertida a Harry— Vamos, vamos, mírala bien, es tu túnica para el colegio— dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué?— dijo pasmado y to0mo la prenda rápidamente, pero al hacerlo otra prenda cayo en la cama— ¿Eh, que es eso?— dijo extrañado y miro que era una túnica de gala de color verde botella. Y era nueva.

-Wow!— dijo sonriendo muy sorprendido— ¿Es mía?— dijo mirando a su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, un regalo de Petunia— sonrío muy contenta— Le dije que no se molestara, pero insistió mucho—

-Pues que bueno que lo hizo! Al fin tengo algo nuevo!— dijo Ron emocionado.

-Sra. Molly! Sra. Molly¿Qué es esto?— dijo Hermione entrando por la puerta, cargando un caja, con Criakssan flotando a su lado muy curioso.

-Oh, eso, lo compro Petunia para ti querida, dijo que seguro te gustaría— sonrío muy divertida la Sra. Weasley.

Hermione se sonrojo violentamente y abrió la caja— Voy a escribirle para darle las gracias!— dijo apresuradamente y salio de ahí.

-¿Qué tenía su caja?— pregunto Ron extrañado a su madre.

-Cosas de chicas, así que no digas más y metan sus cosas en los baúles, no quiero ir a la carrera— dijo y salio por la puerta.

-Mujeres— dijo Ron ceñudo y regreso su murada a su nueva túnica de gala.

Harry sonrío divertido y no dijo nada. Si Ron se enteraba que él le habia comprado la túnica seguro se la regresaba.

Y sobre el regalo de Hermione… Harry sabia que Petunia habia tenido buen gusto. Sólo esperaba que lo delatara.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El ultimo día para ir a la estación, Harry vio como el Sr. Weasley salía aprisa para encargarse de Ojoloco Mody y unos asuntos que relacionaban a unos botes de basura.

"Al parecer Barty ya esta en lo suyo" se dijo Harry serio y mirando sin expresión su desayuno por un segundo, pero de inmediato reacciono y sonrío como siempre.

Fingir.

Harry tenía eso muy claro.

Fingir ser siepre amistoso.

Fingir ser despistado.

Fingir.

"Ahora que lo pienso... creo que es mejor empezar a fingir de forma más cuidadosa" se dijo decidido.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Todos estaban ya en los vagones, subiendo por el pasillo, mientras Fred gritaba a su madre a los lejos:— ¿Qué es eso que nos ocultan¿Qué nos esperan en Hogwarts?— gritaba confundido.

Pero al subir al tren y ya no verlos, la confusión reino en todos lados.

-¿Por qué no quieren decirnos?— se quejo George.

-¿Por qué tanto secreto con eso?— dijo Fred.

-No entiendo nada de esto¿Acaso tan bueno es?— repuso Ron.

-Algo así, ya verán que la sorpresa será genial hoy en la noche— les sonrío Harry abiertamente y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Tú sabes! Tú lo sabes¿Quién te dijo¿Papá¿Mamá¿El idiota de Percy?— inquiero Fred.

-No, pero se que les gustara la sorpresa— sonrío y pensándolo un rato añadió— La poción envejecedora no funcionara, así que no lo intenten— dijo divertido.

Todos: O.o!!

-¿Cómo sabes eso Harry¿De que hablas?— le pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-No se como lo supe, sólo lo supe— sonrío Harry.

-¿Ven? Les dije que Harry era vidente!— sonrío Ron— Oye Harry ¿Te sabes las preguntas de los exámenes?—

-Ron!— se quejo Hermione indignada.

-Venga Harry! Si sabes dinos algo!— le animo Fred.

-Lo que sea!— añadió George emocionado.

Harry cerro los ojos, se toco la cien e hizo una expresión algo forzada. Todos estaban expectantes, emocionados y consternados por lo que pudiera decir.

Al fin, Harry abrió los ojos con calma y los miro sonriendo.

-¿Qué viste Harry?— sonrío Ginny.

-Venga ya, hombre!— le apuro Fred.

Harry lo pensó un rato y dijo no muy seguro— 2 escuelas vendrán a visitarnos… habrá una selección… um… algo de fuego……-

-Dragones!— chillo George emocionado.

-Tal vez— dijo Harry no muy convencido— Y muchos… muchos…-

-¿Si¿Si?— animaron ambos gemelos.

-¿Problemas?— termino Harry extrañado, como si lo que hubiese dicho estuviera mal.

-¿Problemas?— dijeron los demás igualmente extrañados y confundidos.

-Bueno, eso ví, pero no me hagan mucho caso— les dijo Harry quitándole importancia mientras se encaminaban a buscar un compartimiento vació.

-¿Qué no Harry? Pero siempre le aciertas¿Recuerdas a Lockhart? Todos lo recordamos!— dijo Ron emocionado— al principio pensé que estabas loco, pero al saber la verdad, fue una lastima no haber participado en las travesuras… me hubiese gustado enormemente darle una patada en su enorme y pomposo trasero— dijo sonriendo, mientras Hermione estaba sonrojada de vergüenza.

-¿Pero Harry, cómo lo sabes? Es decir ¿son sueños?— pregunto Hermione curiosa.

Harry negó— No, son como palabras— dijo y al ver la cara de extrañes de todos decidió explicarse— Como, es decir… mmmm… es como si escuchara la radio, pero con mucha interferencia, abecés capto algo a veces no, otras son como palabras, restos de una conversación— dijo y todos asintieron, pero por la cara que tenían no parecían entender mucho— Pero abecés… abecés son como imágenes… sobre cosas que pasaron… ¿Ó pasarán?— dijo en un tono pensativo, como si nunca hubiese reparado en ese detalle.

-¿Cómo con Lockhart¿Qué viste en él que no te gusto?— pregunto Hermione.

Harry lo pensó y respondió— Vi… escuche, ó quizás ambas, no sé— dijo algo confundido— Pero en mi cabeza escuchaba "Lo robe, les robe su triunfo" ó "Seré rico y nunca nadie lo descubrirá, nadie sabrá lo que hice"— dijo algo molesto.

-Que maldito— dijo Fred ceñudo.

-Un vil cretino— añadió Ginny.

-No puedo creerlo! Harry tú no eres vidente!— dijo Hermione de inmediato, cosa que hizo que todos la miraran ahora con extrañes.

-¿Cómo que no lo es?— le pregunto Ron.

-¿Qué no es obvio?— dijo Hermione sorprendida y todos la vieron con cara de "No"— Vale, pues que Harry no es vidente, es un Legilimista, alguien que lee la mente— dijo triunfante.

Todos: O.O!

-¿Es eso cierto Harry?— dijo Ginny sonrojándose de golpe.

-No, yo nunca he leído la mente de los de más!— se defendió Harry— Si así fuera hace mucho que hubiese comprado un billete de lotería para hacerme del premio mayor!—

-Buen punto— opino Ron.

-¿Pero entonces que pasaba con Lockhart?— pregunto Hermione deteniéndose de golpe en un vagón— Este esta vació, entremos—

Todos entraron pero aun esperaban la respuesta de Harry.

-No sé, era extraño, estoy con ustedes y no escucho nada— dijo confundido y todos se miraron como si esperaran escuchar algo saliendo de los demás— Pero con Lockhart… era como si sólo pensara en eso… como si no pudiera de dejar de pensar en eso… creo— añadió dudoso.

-Claro, pensaba que se saldría con la suya el muy imbecil— gruño Ron molesto y todos estuvieron recuerdo con él.

-Um, si vamos a eso…— dijo George pensativo— Si en verdad es un gran evento el que viene… Seguramente mamá estará muy emocionada, así como Percy, papá, Bill y Charly—

-Así como Crouch y Bagman! Ustedes lo escucharon! Estaba muy emocionado con eso! Como si no pudiera dejar de pensar en otra cosa!— añadió Fred.

-Y si no podía dejar de pensar en eso, significaba que sus pensamientos eran muy fuertes y constantes!— dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Tanto como para que Harry los escuchara! Seguramente por eso escuchaste varias conversaciones Harry!— le dijo Ron emocionado.

-Pero si Harry tiene que estar cerca de con ellos, quizás por eso ya no pudo ver nada cuando nos íbamos, quizás al alejarse de ellos, Harry ya no puede escucharlos— dijo Hermione sonriendo, como si hubiese descubierto un gran secreto.

-Genial, soy una antena de radio— sonrío Harry y Hermione río divertida.

-¿Qué es eso de antena?— preguntaron los hermanos Weasley confundidos.

Poco después, los gemelos fueron a buscar a Lee Jordan (no sin antes prometer que no dirían nada del secreto de Harry a nadie).

Y poco después llegaron Neville, Dean y Seamus. La conversación se centro en el mundial y Hermione y Ginny resoplaron con fastidio algo de— Hombres!—

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.

Para las/los que me dejaron mensaje:

Gracias, es bueno saber que no les desagrado y gracias tambien a : fenixplateado22, master911, kat basted, rugbyforlife y Princebe 


	11. EL CALIZ DE FUEGO 2

**Los que no tienen cuenta ya pueden escribirme!**

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

_/Sonidos/ _

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras**

El clima era un desastre para cuando bajaron del tren. Llovía como si fuera el diluvio y el frío que hacia no ayudaba en nada.

Subieron a los carruajes y llegaron al castillo, donde Harry se deshizo de Pevees cuando lo amenazo de acusarlo con el Barón Sangriento por empezar a arrojarles globos de agua en la cara.

Al llegar al comedor, como era costumbre Harry se despidió de sus amigos para ir a Slytherin, no sin antes toparse con Colin Creevey.

-Harry! Harry! A que no sabes! Mi hermano entrara este año a Hogwarts!— dijo emocionado.

-No te apures Colin, estará en Gryfindor contigo, no te apures— le dijo sonriendo— Ahora ve a tu mesa, la selección ya va a comenzar—

-Si! Nos vemos Harry! Hasta luego!— dijo emocionado y se fue pintando a su mesa.

Harry sonrío divertido y fue a Slytherin.

-¿Ya supiste lo de Nott?—

-Es horrible—

-Pero se lo ha tenido merecido—

-Es verdad—

Harry miro extrañado a todos "¿Que tanto murmuran? ¿Qué pasa con Theodore?"

Pero al acercarse, vio a Theodore Nott sentado en la orilla más alejado de todos. Sólo Zabini estaba con él y parecía tratar de animarlo, mientras que el resto de su casa lo evitaba como si tuviese la peste.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?— dijo Harry extrañado, sentándose frente a Theodore y Blaise, quienes lo miraron sorprendidos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían.

-¿Por qué me miran así?— dijo Harry ceñudo, mirando también como todos los demás de Slytherin le veían con asombro— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—

Theodore se mostró muy incomodo y bajo la vista al suelo.

-¿No sabes Harry?— le dijo Blaise sorprendido.

-¿Saber que?— dijo confundido y Blaise saco un pedazo de periódico de su túnica. Lo tomo y lo leyó.

Al hacerlo Harry habia entendido la cara del Sr. Weasley cuando lo vio de reojo en la Madriguera.

Era una nota de ese mismo día, pero sin duda hacia referencia a la que surgió un día después en el Mundial.

Hablaban sobre el mortífago detenido en los mundiales.

Y como habia atacado a varios muggles y un mago… su nombre figuraba en la lista.

Mencionaba también sobre su interrogatorio.

Y como habia delatado a sus compañeros… los cuales fueron liberados de todo cargo al descubrirse que eran inocentes, ya que estaban en lugares diferentes y con testigos que lo demostraban. "Testigos comprados más bien" pensó Harry molesto, al recordar como Lucius habia estado ahí mismo esa noche.

Y hablaban de cómo ahora el mortífago purgaba una larga condena de 20 años en Azkaban.

El mortífago detenido era Evel Nott.

El padre de Theodore Nott.

Harry le regreso el pedazo de periódico a Blaise, quien lo tomo nervioso.

-Nott… ¿Estas bien?— le pregunto Harry serio. Él habia conocido a Nott. La primera, no por mucho la mejor. Pero en esta segunda, habia conocido otra cara de Theodore, una que mostraba que podía ser diferente.

Nott, que no estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado bien lo miro sorprendido— ¿Cómo perdón?— añadió extrañado.

Harry sonrío con calma— Seguro es duro todo esto para ti ¿Estas bien? ¿Alguien te esta molestando?—

Theodore negó— No, nadie seria tan tonto como para acercarse al hijo de un Mortífago— sonrío amargamente.

-Pero ese no es el punto— le dijo Harry con calma.

-Eso le he estado diciendo Harry! Pero Theo no me hace caso!— le dijo Blaise ceñudo— Sólo me ignora y me dice que me vaya—

-¿Es eso cierto?— pregunto Harry— ¿quieres que te dejamos sólo?—

Theodore se sonrojo y negó— No es eso… es que si se quedan conmigo… todos los van a preenjuiciar…- dijo apenado.

-Para lo que nos importa ¿Verdad Blaise?— sonrío Harry y este asintió firmemente.

-Para ustedes es fácil— dijo Theodore con resentimiento en su voz— Ustedes no son marcados como el hijo del mortífago que ataco a varios muggles y— no continuo, pero miro a Harry de reojo.

-Oh, así que fue tu padre entonces— dijo Harry serio, pero con voz tranquila.

-Estuve en la audiencia— dijo Theodore con pesar y miro furioso hacia Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, que charlaban como si nada— Esos malditos, hacen como si nada pasara— dijo por lo bajo, pero Harry lo escucho.

-Entonces, supongo que sus compañeros de juego habían sido Lucius Malfoy y como no, los padres de Grabbe y Goyle— dijo Harry mirando de reojo a los hijos de los nombrados.

Theodore asintió.

Blaise no dijo nada y se dedico a escuchar con asombro.

-Los delato… pero eso fue después de que Lucius Malfoy le diera la espalda junto con los demás, mi padre… mi padre les pidió ayuda— Nott tenía los ojos brillosos— Yo, yo se los suplique… les rogué que lo ayudaran… pero me mandaron al cuerno— dijo furioso, mientras apretaba sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos.

-Oh, Theo… no sabia— dijo Blaise con pesar.

-Y ahora mi padre estará 20 años en Azkaban, todo el rigor cayo sobre él, lo inculparon de varios ataques y lo responsabilizaron de todos los daños… fue cuando escuche tu nombre Harry… varios del Ministerio atestiguaron en su contra… - añadió apenado sin mirarlo— Después de que nuestra bóveda fue casi vaciada por los daños que tuvimos que pagar me mandaron con una de mis viejas tías abuelas… fuera de ella no tengo a nadie más… nadie quiso recibirme después de lo que hizo mi padre…— dijo con pesar— Si mi madre viviera… si ella…— pero no dijo más y se levanto del comedor.

-Theo! Espera!— le gritaron Harry y Blaise y salieron corriendo tras Teodoro, que salio a grandes zancadas del gran comedor. Todos los miraron sorprendidos y más los de primero, que estaban esperando su turno afuera para la selección.

McGonagall les llamo furiosa al verlos salir, pero Harry no pudo esperar, él y Blaise alcanzaron a Theodore ya cuando estaban en la sala común de Slytherin.

-No se la contraseña— dijo molesto, mirando la pared. Aun estaba con los puños apretados firmemente.

-Theo, cálmate viejo, se que de plano todo va para mal, pero aun estamos aquí contigo— le dijo Blaise sonriendo.

-Es verdad, y no nos importa lo que nos digan— le sonrío Harry— ¡sólo mírame! Yo soy el que come en Gryfindor y termino colando a los mismos en nuestra mesa— le dijo Harry muy animado.

Theodore sonrió con una mueca de dolor— Si, pero tu no trabajabas para Quien-tú-sabes—

-Pero Theodore, dime algo— le dijo Harry sonriendo con calma— ¿a ti te gustaría hacer lo que hizo tu padre? ¿Quieres lastimar y torturar muggles ó hijos de muggles?— pregunto como quien habla del tiempo.

-Claro que no!— dijo Theodore molesto—

Harry sonrío abiertamente.

-Entonces ahí esta todo Theodore— le dijo sonriéndole con gentileza— Tú no eres tu padre. Tú eres Theodore Nott. Y has elegido el camino que quieres llevar, a pesar de ser tu padre un mortífago quieres algo más de la vida. Es lo maravilloso de la individualidad ¿No crees? Alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez que no es nuestra herencia lo que decide lo que somos, sino nuestras decisiones. Y si tú ya elegiste no seguir sus pasos, no tiene nada de malo— añadió con calma.

Theodore lo miro sorprendido, así como Blaise.

-¿De donde rayos sacaste es choro de anciano?— río Blaise.

-No es un choro, es un buen consejo— le dijo Harry ceñudo.

Theodore río y negó con la cabeza— Estas loco Potter— le dijo más calmado.

-Si, me lo dicen muy seguido— dijo Harry con orgullo.

-Ug, tengo hambre ¿No podemos regresar al gran comedor?— dijo Blaise tocándose el estomago.

-No sé… ¿Thedore?— pregunto Harry.

-eh…- Theodore desvió la mirada. Era obvio que no quería ver a nadie. No con todos en la escuela murmurando sobre él. Y Harry sabía muy bien como se sentía eso.

-Creo que se a donde podemos ir— sonrío Harry. Theodore y Blaise le vieron extrañados.

Y 20 minutos después estaban comiendo en las cocinas de Hogwarts.

-Esto es genial!— decía Blaise comiendo unas costillas de cerdo— George y Fred siempre me parecieron algo como héroes cuando me enteraba de que robaban la comida de la cocina, pero si no es nada! Prácticamente nos la regalan!— sonrío mirando a todos los elfos haciéndoles reverencias.

-No sabia que podías entrar a las cocinas Harry— dijo Theodore sonriendo.

-Bueno, no soy el único, George, Fred, Hermione y Ron también lo saben, además de varios alumnos más. Pero esto es un secreto de acuerdo, sólo vengo aquí cuando no alcanzo a comer en el Gran comedor. Espero que guarden el secreto— añadió serio.

-Claro, confía en nosotros— sonrío Theodore.

Harry les sonrío, y descubrió que Theodore y Blaise quizás habían cambiado más de lo que pensaba. Quizás su futuro ya no sería tan terrible… tan despiadado y lleno de crueldad.

"Quizás…" En eso Harry miro a Dobby, que iba hacia ellos— Ah, disculpen, veré si tienen más galletas— sonrío y se apresuro hacia Dobby.

Le sonrío y antes de que Dobby dijera "Buenas noches Harry Potter señor!" Harry le hizo una señal de silencio y Dobby sorprendido asintió.

-Dobby— dijo Harry por lo bajo, mirando tras el a Blaise y Theodore que seguían comiendo— No vayas a reconocerme frente a ellos— le dijo serio.

-¿Por qué señor? ¿No son sus amigos?— pregunto Dobby confundido.

Harry negó.

-Escúchame Dobby, son bueno chicos, pero aun no se si puedo confiar en ellos— le dijo en un susurro— No son como Hermione y Ron, aun les tengo a prueba, por eso, por tu seguridad, finge que no me conoces ¿De acuerdo? Y de preferencia, yo quisiera que mejor te fueras— le dijo con cariño.

Dobby asintió muy conmovido— Harry Potter sigue siendo un gran mago… Dobby se siente muy honrado de que piense en Dobby— dijo con sus grandes ojos brillantes— Pero Dobby es un buen elfo, y Dobby obedecerá a Harry Potter— sonrío y desapareció en un CRAKC.

Harry regreso a la mesa y noto con agrado que Blaise y Theodore seguían comiendo sin haber notado nada.

"Mantén cerca a tus amigos… pero más a tus enemigos" se dijo Harry sonriéndoles, mientras se servia unos huevos con jamón.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Después de comer en las cocinas, Harry, Theodore y Blaise regresaron a la sala común, donde alcanzaron a algunos chicos y les preguntaron por la contraseña.

Al entrar, todos les comentaron con emoción sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el nuevo profesor de DCAO, _Ojoloco_ Mody. (Aparte de eso, Harry firmo algunos autógrafos para los de primero).

Al día siguiente no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el Torneo de los Tres Magos… y del premio de los 1,000 galeones.

-Harry, ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer con Theodore y Blaise?— le pregunto Hermione mientras desayunaban en la mesa de Gryfindor. Croakssan estaba flotando sobre ella con algo de sueño.

-Ah! Es verdad, ya se me habia olvidado, es cierto ¿Por qué te fuiste?— le pregunto Ron.

-Me imagino que fue por lo del periódico ¿No?— dijo Hermione seria.

-¿Periódico? ¿Qué periódico?— pregunto Ron extrañado y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Harry le explicaba la razón.

-…y me dijo que él nunca seria como su padre… creo que le afecto mucho todo esto— dijo Harry mirando a Theodore y Blaise venir hacia ellos a la mesa de Gryfindor.

-Ya lo creo, pobre— dijo Hermione con pesar.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro… su padre es un mortífago— dijo Ron ceñudo.

-Tal vez, pero un hijo no siempre es como sus padres— dijo Harry serio— Y no mencionen nada, ahí vienen— añadió rápidamente— Hola Blaise, Theodore!—

-Hola chicos!— saludo Blaise viendo como todos en la mesa de Gryfindor les miraban con aprensión y curiosidad— ¿Harry… podemos… ya sabes… comer en las cocinas?— le dijo Blaise al oído, para que nadie les escuchara— Es que Theodore no quiere comer aquí… los del grupo de Draco nos han estado haciendo mucha burla y no creo que ninguna de las mesas quiera a Theo con ellos… y no se que hacer— le dijo sinceramente preocupado.

Harry miro a Theodore y lo vio que estaba muy ojeroso y pálido, como si no hubiese dormido en casi toda la noche… y no dejaba de mirarlo con suplica.

-Hermione, Ron ¿quieren venir?— les sonrío Harry pero Theodore intervino nervioso:— Harry, no es bueno que vengan con nosotros… el padre de Weasley no estará muy contento de verlo con el hijo de un mortífago y Hermione seguramente estará incomoda conmigo cerca, por favor vamonos, por favor— le dijo suplicante.

Hermione y Ron le miraron sorprendidos, Theodore se veía muy nervioso y evitaba mirarlos a los ojos. Era como si estuviese arrepentido de algo muy grande. Tanto era su nerviosismo que temblaba. Neville incluso lo noto.

-Harry, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Es hora de irnos, además, quisiera hablar con esos elfos— añadió seria y poniéndose de pie.

-No otra vez!— dijo Ron imitándola mientras ponía los ojos en blanco— Blaise, Theodore, vamonos antes de que Hermione nos mate con su tontería de los derechos laborales de los elfos!— dijo tomando su mochila.

-¿Qué?— dijo Blaise sorprendido.

-¿V-van a venir?— dijo Theodore incrédulo.

-Pues claro— sonrío Hermione.

-Para eso están los amigos ¿No?- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Harry miro como Theodore sonreía tímidamente y sus ojos se volvían muy brillosos.

-Gracias…yo…yo tengo algo en el ojo— dijo se froto los ojos con la manga de la túnica.

Pero en eso cientos de lechuzas entraron por las grandes ventanas. Un gran grupo de ellas se dirigió a Theodore y dejaron caer las cartas en la mesa de Gryfindor.

-No de nuevo!— dijo Blaise furioso y saco su varita. Todos en un segundo lo miraron, pero un gran rugido se hizo presente y resonó entre las paredes.

-MALDITO! VERGÜENZA DE LOS NUESTROS! DEBERIAS ESTAR AVERGONZADO DE TU ESTIRPE SUCIO NIÑO! DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO! MUERTO COMO TU PADRE QUE SE REFUNDIRA EN AZKABAN! MALDITO! TE MALDIGO A TI Y A LOS— El rugido fue opacado por otro más que exploto entre las cartas.

Todos en el gran comedor guardaron silencio y hasta los profesores estaban sorprendidos.

-ENGENDRO! ESTUPIDO NIÑO MAL NACIDO! MUERTO DEVERIAS ESTAR COMO TU ASQUEROSA MADRE! TÚ PADRE DEBIA MORISE EN AZKABAN POR LO QUE HIZO! TÚ SEGURAMENTE ESTABAS CON EL! ACECINO! ACECINO!— gritaba el vociferador mientras más lechuzas llegaban.

-Harry! Ayúdame a desaparecerlas!— le pidió Blaise haciendo desaparecer todas las cartas que llegaban con las lechuzas.

Harry hacía lo que podía junto con Hermione, intentando desaparecer los vociferadores antes de que estallaran, Ron quitaba de las lechuzas las cartas para que sus amigos las desaparecieran, a la tarea se unieron Neville, Seamus y Dean. Luego los gemelos y Lee Jordan que acababan de llegar.

Luna y Ginny se unieron en cuanto llegaron.

Pero los gritos de los vociferadores seguían resonando mientras más lechuzas llegaban y dejaban más cartas.

-Es causa perdida! Vamonos!— grito Harry y tomo su mochila y la mano de Theodore y salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor. Todos los demás los imitaron y les siguieron corriendo.

Todos cruzaron las puertas del Gran Comedor seguidos de cientos de lechuzas que les alcanzaron y dejaban caer las cartas a su paso, estas, algunas, estallaban y los gritos resonaban en todo el lugar, entre maldiciones, gritos de dolor y odio.

-¿Adonde vamos!?— grito Fred evitando un vociferador.

-Cocinas!— dijo Harry y todos los siguieron a paso veloz.

Cruzaron los pasillos entre las cartas, mientras trataban de vitarlas a toda costa con hechizos.

-REDUCTO! REDUCTO!— gritaba Luna señalando los sobres que caían sobre sus cabezas.

-REPULSO! REPULSO!— gritaba Blaise a las lechuzas.

-IMPEDIMENTA! IMPEDIMENTA!— le seguía Hermione, que tenia a Croakssan sobre ella y trataba de arañar a las lechuzas.

-Las cocinas están más adelante! Rápido!— grito George tomando a Ginny y Luna, para que no se quedaran atrás.

-Esto es muy divertido!— dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Dilo por ti!— le espeto Dean mientras se limpiaba el hollín de un vociferador que le habia estallado muy cerca.

-Pues yo nunca he ido a las cocinas!— dijo Seamus impaciente, mientras se cubría la cabeza con la mochila.

-Pues espero que ellas no nos alcancen!— dijo Neville mirando a las lechuzas, que aunque ya no eran tantas, igualmente eran un gran grupo.

Corrieron a las cocinas y llegaron al cuadro del frutero, George se apresuro y le hizo cosquillas y empezaron a entrar de uno en uno.

-Vamos Harry! Entra!— le apuro Ron.

-Ya voy! Enseguida les alcanzo! Alguien tiene que desaparecer esos sobres!— les dijo mientras todas las lechuzas peleaban por entrar y seguir a Theodore.

-Esta bien!— le dijo Ron y cerro el cuadro.

Harry se giro y sonrío. Estando sólo era más fácil.

-Accio cartas de Theodore!— grito y todos los sobres fueron hacia él. Harry aprovecho esto y las incinero en un segundo. Las lechuzas, al ver que ya no tenían los sobres se retiraron. Harry desvaneció las cenizas y el pasillo quedo como nuevo.

En eso el cuadro se abrió de nuevo y se escucho la voz de Hermione muy acalorada -No seas idiota Ron! ¿Cómo dejaste a Harry con esas lechuzas locas!? Oh! Ya no están!— dijo sorprendida al salir completamente.

-Te lo dije!— dijo Ron triunfante.

-No fue muy fácil— dijo Harry cansado— Pero lo logre— añadió.

Hermione le miro sorprendida y le hizo espacio para que pasara dentro— Menos mal, ya estaba preocupada por ti— añadió y cerro el cuadro después de que Harry entro.

Al entrar a las cocinas, Harry vio que todos ya estaban desayunando algo, mientras los elfos les llenaban de comida.

Cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron se acercaron a la mesa, todos le miraron sonriendo.

-Anda Harry! La comida se enfría— sonrío George.

-Si, vamos— sonrío Harry y se sentó frente a los gemelos, y a un lado de Theodore, que sonreía tímidamente.

-Lamento todo esto Harry, chicos… yo… yo en verdad les agradezco— dijo con pena, sonrojándose un poco.

-Descuida Theodore, no ha sido ningún problema— le sonrío Neville— Pero esas personas que te escribieron están locas— dijo molesto.

-Si, ¿Cómo pueden decirte eso?— dijo Ginny indignada.

-Mi padre fue un mortífago… trabajo al lado de Malfoy y varios más para Quien-ustedes-saben— dijo Theodore serio y los demás le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿¡Entonces es verdad que el padre de Malfoy trabajaba para Quien-tú-sabes!?— dijo George sorprendido.

-Si, y por voluntad propia— dijo Theodore molesto— Nunca lo hizo bajo la marca Imperios como tanto dijo… mi padre delato a varios mortífagos e hizo un trato con el Ministerio, con ese tal Crouch—

-¿Barty Crouch? ¿El jefe de Percy era auror?— dijo Fred sorprendido.

-Si, lo era, hasta que…- Theodore les dijo toda la historia sobre Barty Crouch.

Todos lo escuchaban sorprendidos y lo miraban con asombro.

Harry también lo hacia. Él ya lo sabia, aun que fue Sirius quien se los habia dicho.

"Theodore debe estar muy dolido" pensó Harry serio "Tanto como para dar esa información a todos nosotros" se dijo mirándolo.

-… y fue mandado a Azkaban junto con los Lestrange, de hecho, Bellatrix Lestrange, era antes una Black y es la hermana de la madre de Draco— termino Theodore, más relajado, como si al fin se hubiese desahogado de un gran peso que le asfixiaba. Pero Harry noto que nunca menciono a los Longbotom, los padres de Neville. Sólo habia dicho "Ellos torturaron a… a unos magos, y fue cuando los arrestaron"

-Eso explica, todas esa escoria esta relacionada— dijo Ron furioso.

-Pues que bien que estén en Azkaban, ya era hora que pagaran lo que hicieron— dijo Dean ceñudo.

-Todo el daño que hicieron…- dijo Hermione dolida y Croakssan le ronroneo para consolarla.

Harry miro de reojo a Neville y vio que tenía un semblante muy triste.

-Ya entiendo por que todos esos vociferadores— dijo Luna con voz algo distraída pero soñadora— Esas personas te culpan… hay muchos familiares de las victimas de los mortífagos aun con vida… y que no olvidan—

-Pues no es la culpa de Theo!— dijo Blaise furioso— Que su padre haya hecho esas cosas no significa que él lo vaya a hacer! Anoche algunas lechuzas llegaron a nuestro cuarto ¿Pueden creerlo? Varios vociferadores estallaron en nuestras caras! Theo no durmió en toda la noche!—

Harry miro sorprendido a Theodore— Yo escuche algo como alguien gritando… no sabia que era eso—

-No fue muy agradable…- dijo Theodore mirando su plato— Y las cartas del verano no fueron mejores…-

-¿Te escribieron a tú casa?— dijo Seamus sorprendido— ¿Cómo se atrevieron?—

-Lo del Mundial despertó viejas heridas… y al ver un culpable…… todos querían que fuera castigado, y por ende todos los suyos— dijo Theodore con pesar.

-Pues no es justo!— dijo Hermione indignada— Tú no podías saberlo— dijo, pero al ver la cara de Theodore que le miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba, titubeo— No lo sabias ¿O sí Theodore?—

Todos miraron de nuevo a Theodore.

-Theodore… ¿Lo sabias?— dijo Ron mirándolo serio.

El no contesto.

-Él sabia— dijo Fred fríamente.

-No puedo creerlo! Lo sabia!— dijo George indignado.

-Nosotros aquí sintiéndonos mal por ti y tú lo sabias!— dijo Lee Jordan molesto.

-No puede ser! Lo supiste! Supiste lo que harían y no los detuviste!— dijo Dean molesto.

-¿Cómo has podido!? ¡Harry y Dudley salieron lastimados!!— le espeto Ron alzando la voz.

-¿¡PUES QUE DEBIA HACER!?—salto Theodore furioso— ERA MI PADRE! ¿QUÉ DEBIA HACER? ¿DECIRLE A LOS DEL MINISTERIO? ¿DELATARLO?—

-SI!!— le dijo Ron poniéndose de pie indignado— ATACARON A UNA FAMILIA DE MUGGLES! HARRY SALIO HERDIO ASÍ COMO SU PRIMO DUDLEY! CIENTOS MÁS CORRIERON ATERRORIZADOS Y GRITANDO MIENTRAS CARGABAN A SUS HIJOS! NO SE COMO TODABIA PIENSAS QUE NO SABIAS QUE HACER!—

-ERA MI PADRE!—

-TÚ PADRE Y SUS AMIGOS ESTABAN CON QUIEN TU SABES Y CONVOCARON LA MARCA TENEBROSA!!-

-NO FUERON ELLOS!—

-MIENTES! ERES IGUAL A ELLOS!—

-NO!-

-SI LO ERES! ERES UN ACECINO COMO TU PADRE!— Theodore se puso pálido.

-**RON!**— le espeto Harry furioso— **SIENTATE YA!**—

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado?— dijo Theodore rojo y dejando salí varias lagrimas de sus ojos hinchados— ¿Crees que ahora no hubiese preferido detener a mi padre?— decía mientras apretaba los puños hasta tenerlos blancos— ¡Pero no lo hice! ¡No lo hice! ¡Si, si! ¡Yo sabía lo que iban a hacer, siempre los supe!-

-Teoh… no tienes—

-¡Si, si tengo Blaise!— le dijo Theodore bruscamente y miro de nuevo a Ron furioso— ¡Si, lo supe, supe lo que harían! Estaba mal, muy mal y yo lo deje hacerlo! ¡Mi padre se reunió con Malfoy, Yaxley, Grabe, Goyle, los Carrows y McNair! Si, yo lo supe así como todos sus hijos, Draco, Vincent, Gregory y yo lo sabias en cuanto se decidió que ellos se juntarían para recordar los viejos tiempos!—

-Eso no fue recordar viejos tiempos Theodore! Torturaron a una familia de muggles!— le espeto Ron— Debiste ir al Ministerio!—

-ESO LO SÉ!—le grito Theodore furioso—Pero era mi padre! No podía hacerle eso! Es todo lo que tengo! ¿Cómo vas a saber tú de eso? Tú tienes aun a tú madre y a tú padre contigo! Tienes hermanos! Tienes una familia! Yo no tengo a nadie más que mi padre! Mi madre murió y sólo éramos él y yo! ¿Qué me importaba si mataba a mil muggles con tal de que regresara sano y salvo!? ¿Qué me importaba a mi si alguien moría con tal de ver a mi padre de nuevo conmigo!?—

Theodore respiraba violentamente y todos le miraban sorprendidos.

-Era mi padre… lo único que tenía…- dijo Theodore más calmado y dejándose caer a la mesa, mientras sus lagrimas se volvían cada vez más gruesas— Él era todo para mí… cuando mi madre murió… mi padre lo fue todo para mí… pero yo no era su gran orgullo… nunca… nunca me miro con agrado… ja, sólo mírenme, parezco un conejo o algo así… mi padre quería un hijo fuerte… y yo no lo era… cuando vine a Hogwarts y supo que estaría en Slytherin me miro por fin con agrado, pensó que iría a Hufflepuff… ya me tomaba más en cuanta, pero no dejaba de compararme con Draco, quería que fuera como él, que fuera su amigo y le siguiera como esos tontos de Grabe y Goyle, pero yo no quería, yo quería que me reconociera por ser yo… por ser su hijo…- hizo un pausa y bebió algo de jugo de naranja.

Nadie dijo nada y esperaron, luego de unos momentos continuo— Cuando me dijo lo del ataque, me sentí muy feliz, por que ya empezaba a confiar en mí… yo quería eso, que él confiara en mí, que me viera como alguien digno… no me importaba si yo tenía que participar o incluso lastimar a alguien… sólo quería su aprobación, sólo eso…- hizo una nueva pausa larga y continuo— Cuando lo arrestaron… me entere al día siguiente, trate de ir a verlo, pero me lo negaron, servicios sociales habia ido por mí, y me dijeron que no vería a mi padre hasta que un adulto responsable viniera por mí… yo, yo pensé que un familiar vendría por mi pronto, pero nadie vino… estuve , estuve casi tres días ahí— dijo Theodore casi asustado, y Harry escucho sollozar a Hermione y Ginny— Hasta que una de mis tías abuelas vino, me recogió y le suplique que me dejara ir a ver a mi padre, ella me llevo a regañadientes. Cuando llegamos supimos que ese día seria su juicio, logramos entrar apenas, mi tía abuela soborno a uno de los aurores—

-Malditos— dijo Hermione indignada.

-Ahí escuchamos el juicio, y vi como todos los, dizque, amigos de mi padre atestiguaban en su contra— dijo con odio— Yo, ahí, en ese momento le grite a Lucius Malfoy que ayudara a mi padre, que por favor dijera la verdad… pero no lo hizo, me miro con desprecio y dijo que quizás yo debería ir a San Mungo a que me revisaran el cerebro… ya no pude hacer más… ese día se llevaron a mi padre y la bóveda de la familia fue casi vaciada para pagar los gastos de daños y el juicio…-

Theodore termino, pero nadie dijo nada hasta después de un largo lapso.

-Lo siento— dijo Ron con voz pausada.

Theodore le miro y sonrío con calma— No es tú culpa Ron… en normal que todos ustedes me odien…-

-No te odiamos!— salto Hermione indignada— Sólo pensamos lo peor dado la poca información! Además, somos tus amigos Theodore, tú no eres como Draco! Sólo mira a Harry, él no se comporta como ellos tampoco, al igual que Blaise! Eres buena persona Theodore… y, y lo siento por ti— termino con pesar.

-Así es Theo! No te apures, ok, si, nos adelantamos un poco a los hechos, pero si tú nos dices que de verdad no te iras al lado oscuro, te creemos— sonrío Fred.

-Si, así es, cuenta con nosotros la próxima vez que Draco y sus tontos amigos te molesten!— sonrió George.

-Yo quiero ver que lo intenten— río Lee Jordan.

-No podrá contra todos nosotros— dijo Seamus.

-¿Con esos bobos de Crabbe y Goyle? Ni en sueños!— dijo Dean divertido.

-No te preocupes Theodore, nosotros estaremos contigo— le dijo Neville decidido.

-Si, tú no tienes que pagar por los errores de tú padre, tú eres diferente— sonrío Ginny.

-Eres nuestro amigo Theodore, y yo entiendo lo que es sentirse sola, en Ravenclaw nadie me dirigía la palabra, pensaban que era extraña, y se alejaban de mi, pero eso fue hasta que Ginny comenzó a ser mi amiga, y luego Harry y después todos ustedes— sonrío Luna en forma soñadora— Estoy muy feliz de que seamos amigos— termino sonriendo con mucha ternura.

Harry vio como Theodore y Blaise se sonrojaban. Quizás nunca en su vida habían escuchado el sentir honesto de las palabras diciendo "Que bueno que estas aquí".

Todos se sonreían por las palabras de Luna. Era como si una calidez les hubiese llenado.

"Que bueno, que bueno que seamos amigos" se dijo Harry, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber cambiado en algo su pasado. Luna ya no estaba triste, Slytherin tenía una oportunidad de borrar sus errores, Snape le apreciaba, tenía una oportunidad de nuevo para salvar a Cedric y a Dumbledore, podría acabar con Voldemort en esta ocasión y de una vez.

Al fin podría salvar a su querida esposa, a su Ginny… su hijos, su familia, sus amigos… todos estarían bien. Sanos y salvos. Como siempre deseo que fuera.

-¿Les gustaría formar un club de defensa contra las artes oscuras?— pregunto Harry sonriendo y todos le miraron sorprendidos.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-Deberíamos ir a clases!— dijo Hermione muy indignada y Croakssan bufo en acuerdo con ella, mientras caminaban hacia el aula de los Menesteres, del cual Harry les habia hablado.

-Deja eso Hermione, nos van a encontrar— le dijo Ron molesto.

-No importa Hermione, ya nos perdimos la primera hora, seguro pensaran que seguimos con Theodore— dijo Fred emocionado por lo que hacían.

-Al fin, un club de duelo real de DCAO— dijo George impaciente— Después de todos estos años, donde nadie nos ha enseñado nada, ya era hora de que algo bueno pasara— sonrío.

-Que buena idea has tenido Harry— sonrío Ginny.

-Gracias, pero el crédito no es todo mió— dijo sonriéndole con cariño, lo que hizo que Ginny se sonrojara— El profesor Lupin me dio la idea, me hizo pensar que ya era tiempo de saber como defendernos, yo se muchas cosas y estoy seguro que con ayuda de Hermione— miro a esta y ella se sonrojo alagada— Podremos hacerlo— dijo decidido.

Llegaron al séptimo piso, entre el espacio de la pared y después de que Harry paso tres veces por el mismo lugar la puerta apareció.

Todos ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa y entraron después de Harry.

Habia una sala enorme, tan grande como dos veces el tamaño del Gran Comedor. Habia también cojines y chibatoscopios, libreros llenos de libros contra las defensas oscuras y mesas para poner las mochilas.

-¿Qué les parece?— sonrío Harry.

-Es genial!— dijeron los gemelos asombrados.

-Muy lindo— dijo Luna mirándolo con curiosidad soñadora.

-Bien, ahora tomen asiento en los cojines, hay uno para cada uno— dijo Harry sonriendo y todos obedecieron.

-Seré honesto con todos ustedes— dijo Harry de repente serio y todos lo miraron con atención— Creo que es hora de que aprendamos DCAO de la mejor forma y entre más rápido mejor, la marca tenebrosa que apareció en los mundiales, me parece mucho a un mal augurio, uno demasiado malo como para no darle la importancia que merece, el Ministerio prefiera tratarlo como una travesura pesada, pero yo no creo eso. Creo que en verdad algo malo se acerca. Y creo que entre mejor preparados estemos mejor—

-Eso suena muy paranoico Harry— dijo Blaise extrañado.

-Mira el lado positivo Blaise, si eso es verdad, sólo tendremos excelentes notas con el nuevo profesor de DCAO, con McGonagall y Flitwick— sonrío Harry con calma— Mi opinión, más vale prevenir que lamentar, además, si alguien quiere ser auror, esto le vendrá de perlas— dijo sonriendo, pero luego les miro con seriedad y añadió.

-Este es un club que quiero formar para protegernos a nosotros y a los nuestros seres queridos, y formo este club con la sola intención, de que si llegase a regresar Voldemort (chillido de terror por parte de todos) estemos preparados, por eso— dijo pasando por alto la mirada de susto de todos—Quiero que los que piensen bien esto, yo estoy con mi completa lealtad a Dumbledore, el mejor mago que ha existido siempre, por eso, quiero que nosotros, seamos no un club, sino como una organización en contra de las artes oscuras, un grupo dispuesto a dar todo para defender lo que Dumbledore ha hecho, la igualdad, la justicia, la lealtad— dijo y miro a todos con orgullo— La amistad y la cooperación, a pesar de las diferencias, ¿Qué me dicen?— añadió con tono causal.

Todos se miraron entre sorprendidos, extrañados, emocionados y algo preocupados.

-Bien, quien este a favor de el club levante la mano— dijo Hermione soledme y todos la alzaron.

-Excelente— sonrío Harry y miro a su amiga— ¿Alguna propuesta para nuestro club Hermione?—

Su amiga se ruborizo por ser tomada tan en cuenta y asintió emocionada—Si, de hecho, creo que necesitamos un nombre!—

Harry sonrío abiertamente y miro al resto— Bien, ¿que opinan ustedes?— animo.

-¿Club de Defensa?— pregunto Neville.

-¿Entrenamiento Defensivo?— sugirió Lee Jordan.

-Club en contra de los ineptos maestros— sonrío George.

-¿Qué tal el Ejército de Dumbledore?— sonrío Ginny— Digo, si seguiremos sus enseñanzas y todo, creo que no estaría mal, podemos abreviarlo ED y nadie sabría de lo que hablamos—

Harry sonrío ampliamente.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Todos regresaron a tomar su segunda hora y estaban más que expectantes para empezar a practicar.

Harry ya les habia dicho la base del ED: ser secreto.

Al principio todos se habían mostrado algo preocupados. Pero al final lo habían tomado como un secreto particular. Algo que los unía como una gran hermandad.

-Estoy muy emocionado— le dijo Theodore a Harry, cuando se sentaron para tomar Herbología— Nunca habia sido parte de nada en mi vida, enserio, esto es genial… tengo amigos, verdaderos amigos— decía Theodore muy emocionado.

-Es extraño ¿no creen? Gryfindor's, Slytherin's y Ravenclaw… todos juntos— decía Blaise mientras veía su Venus carnívora.

-Si, algo así suena— dijo Harry con calma.

-Harry, ¿Enserio crees que Q-quien-tú-sabes regresara?— pregunto Theodore nervioso.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de eso Theodore… uno muy malo…- dijo Harry serio y sus dos amigos lo miraron asustados— Pero no se preocupen, mientras Dumbledore este aquí nada nos pasara, y sin algo pasa, yo estaré ahí para protegerlos— dijo sonriendo.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Las clases continuaron tal cual recordaba.

Hagrid con sus _escrogutos_ de cola explosiva.

La profesora Trelawney con sus constantes amenazas de muerte. (Harry decidió quedarse con adivinación, así estaría con Ron, pero compartía Runas con Hermione).

Él, Theodore y Blaise iban ya de camino a su clase de DCAO, cuando escucharon algo cerca de los jardines.

"Malfoy" pensó Harry enseguida y miro por una de las ventanas.

—¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley! —anun­ció Draco, blandiendo un ejemplar de _El Profeta _y hablando muy alto, para que todos cuantos abarrotaban el vestíbulo pudieran oírlo.

-¿Qué rayos hace?— pregunto Blaise molesto.

-Esta molestando a Ron— dijo Theodore serio y mirando a Harry de reojo.

-Pues eso me basta y sobra, vamos— dijo Harry y se apresuro a la entrada del jardín que daba más adelante.

-¡Escucha esto!— dijo Draco sonriendo con malicia, mientras Hermione, Neville, Seamus y Dean le miraban furiosos.

-ERRORES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA- decía Draco por lo alto y continuo:

—Parece que los problemas del Ministerio de Magia no se acaban, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra envia­da especial. Muy cuestionados últimamente por la falta de seguridad evidenciada en los Mundiales de quidditch (a pesar de que apresaron a uno de los atacantes, dejaron ir a casi 28 más, que aun siguen sueltos), los funcionarios del Ministerio se vieron inmersos ayer en otra situa­ción embarazosa a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrec­to de los Objetos Muggles.

Draco levantó la vista.

-Ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar tratándose de un don nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo malicioso.

Todo el mundo escuchaba en el vestíbulo.

-Lo voy a matar!— dijo Harry alcanzando la entrada del jardín.

-Yo te ayudo— dijo Blaise ceñudo— Theo, tú te encargas de Grabbe y yo de Goyle—

-Ah, eso no, nos meteremos en problemas— dijo Theodore preocupado.

-No, ellos son los que ya están en problemas— dijo Harry

Con un floreo de la mano, Draco volvió a alzar el periódico y siguió leyendo el texto del Profeta.

—¡Y viene una foto, Weasley! —añadió Draco, dándole la vuelta al periódico y levantándolo— Una foto de tus pa­dres a la puerta de su casa... ¡bueno, si esto se puede llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso, ¿no crees?

Ron temblaba de furia. Todo el mundo lo miraba.

—Métetelo por donde te quepa, Malfoy —dijo Seamus molesto— Vamos, Ron...

—¿Y te has fijado en tu madre, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione indignada. Tanto ella como Seamus sujetaban a Ron por la tú­nica para impedir que se lanzara contra Draco— Esa ex­presión que tiene de asco, ¿la tiene siempre o sólo cuando estás tú cerca?

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, asquerosa sangre sucia!— le espeto Draco furioso.

—Pues mantén cerrada tu maldita boca! —le con­testó Dean, dándose la vuelta junto con los demás.

Harry, Blaise y Theodore apenas habían cruzado el umbral del jardín cuando:

_¡BUM!_

-Escudo!— grito Harry y la maldición que iba hacia Hermione reboto y Draco la esquivo, se giro rápidamente hacia Harry con aire desafiante.

Hubo gritos y algunos gritos más, acompañados del victoreo de Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville y Dean.

-Piénsatelo Draco, por que de esta no vas a salir ileso— le dijo Harry con una mirada acecina.

Grabe y Goyle sacaron sus varitas y así mismo Blaise Theodore.

-Tres contra tres— sonrío Blaise— Creo que les llevamos la delantera, tomando en cuanta que Grabe y Goyle juntos nos dan medio cerebro—

-Opino igual— sonrío Harry y Theodore río divertido.

-Maldito— gruño Draco molesto mientras Grabbe y Golyle apretaban los puños furiosos.

-Más vale que te lo pienses Draco, sigue con lo que haces y te haré picadillo, ó retírate con dignidad y con tu nariz intacta— le dijo Harry en un tono feroz.

Draco y Harry se miraron por unos instantes, poco después, el primero bajo la varita con molestia.

-Muy sabio de tú parte— sonrío Harry con calma— Ahora, con permiso— añadió y le paso de largo a él y sus dos gorilas, seguido de Blaise y Theodore.

Draco le miro furioso, y un segundo después tomo su varita, pero antes de que hubiera llegado a tocarla, se oyó un se­gundo _¡BUM!_ y un grito que retumbó en todo el vestíbulo.

—¡AH, NO, TÚ NO, MUCHACHO!

Harry se volvió completamente. El profesor Moody ba­jaba cojeando por la escalinata de mármol a la entrada del umbral del jardín. Había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella a un hurón blanco que tiritaba sobre el suelo, en el mismo lugar en que había estado Malfoy.

"No puedo decir que no se lo merecía" pensó Harry mirando a Barty Crouch/ _Ojoloco_ Mody encaminarse hacia ellos.

Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo (Aun que Ron estaba sonriendo sin poder evitarlo). Salvo Moody, nadie movía un músculo. Moody se volvió para mi­rar a Harry. O, al menos, lo miraba con su ojo normal. El otro estaba en blanco, como dirigido hacia el interior de su cabeza.

—¿Te ha dado? —gruñó Moody.

—No —respondió Harry con voz calmada— No alcanzo a lanzar el hechizo, ahora, si fuera tan amable, me gustaría que regresara a Draco a su forma— le dijo sin inmutarse.

—¡DÉJALO! —gritó Moody.

—¿Que deje qué? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—No te lo digo a ti... ¡se lo digo a él! —gruñó Moody, se­ñalando con el pulgar, por encima del hombro, a Crabbe, que se había quedado paralizado a punto de coger el hurón blanco.

Moody se acercó cojeando a Crabbe, Goyle y el hurón, que dio un chillido de terror y salió corriendo hacia las maz­morras.

—¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado! —le gritó Moody, volviendo a apuntar al hurón con la varita.

El hurón se elevó tres metros en el aire, cayó al suelo dando un golpe y rebotó.

-OIGA! DEJELO!— le dijo Harry apresurándose hacia él.

—No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda —gruñó Moody, mientras el hurón botaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor—. Es algo innoble, cobarde, in­mundo...

El hurón se agitaba en el aire, sacudiendo desesperado las patas y la cola.

-DIJE QUE LO SOLTARA! LE LASTIMA!— le espeto Harry poniéndose frente a Moody.

—No... vuelvas... a hacer... eso... —dijo Moody, acompa­sando cada palabra a los botes del hurón.

-QUE BASTA YA!— le espeto Harry y con su varita detuvo el andar del hurón y lo tomo en sus brazos. El animal estaba temblando como loco y se aferraba a Harry con demencia.

-Mire lo que hizo! Esta asustado!— le dijo Harry furioso, cubriendo a el hurón entre sus brazos y apuntando a Moody con la varita.

-Deberías agradecérmelo— gruño Moody, clavando su ojo normal en Harry, mientras el otro daba vueltas en su cuenca.

-No le agradezco a nadie que torture a los demás— le dijo Harry fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Profesor Moody! —exclamó una voz horrorizada.

La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros.

—Hola, profesora McGonagall —respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo Potter? —preguntó la profe­sora McGonagall, mirando a Harry apuntarle con la varita a Moody mientras cargaba un hurón aterrado.

—Enseñar —explicó Moody.

—Ens... Moody, ¿eso es un alumno? —gritó la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros.

—Sí —contestó Moody.

—¡No! —vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la escalera y sacando la varita— Potter! Deja al hurón en el suelo!— le dijo a Harry y este obedeció. Al momento si­guiente reapareció Draco con un ruido seco, hecho un ovi­llo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara, que en ese momento tenía un color rosa muy vivo. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se puso en pie y se escabullo tras Harry aun temblando.

-Esta loco!— dijo aun casi histérico Draco.

—¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! —dijo la profesora McGona­gall seria— Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo ha explicado—

—Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí —respondió Moody, rascándose la barbilla muy tranquilo— pero pensé que un buen susto... —

—¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! ¡O habla­mos con el jefe de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor...!

—Entonces haré eso —contestó Moody, mirando a Draco con desagrado.

Harry se coloco frente a Draco como para protegerlo de Moody y el segundo lo miro sorprendido,

Malfoy, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a cau­sa del dolor y la humillación, miró a Moody con odio y mur­muró una frase de la que se pudieron entender claramente las palabras "mi padre".

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Moody en voz baja, acercándose con su cojera unos pocos pasos— Bien, conoz­co a tu padre desde hace mucho, niño. Dile que Moody vigilará a su hijo muy de cerca... si, dile eso de mi parte... Bue­no, supongo que el jefe de tu casa es Snape, ¿no?—

—Sí —respondió Draco, con resentimiento.

—Otro viejo amigo —gruñó Moody— Hace mucho que tengo ganas de charlar con el viejo Snape... Vamos, adelan­te... —Y agarró a Draco del brazo para conducirlo de cami­no a las mazmorras.

La profesora McGonagall y Harry los siguieron unos momentos con la vista; luego la primera apuntó con la varita a los libros que se le ha­bían caído, y, al moverla, éstos se levantaron de nuevo en el aire y regresaron a sus brazos.

-Bien, eso es todo, vayan a sus clases ahora— dijo demandante y mirando a todos con su penetrante mirada.

-Enseguida— sonrío Harry y se apresuro con el resto de sus amigos, que no en balde le veían como si los hubiese golpeado en la cara.

-¿Por qué protegiste a Malfoy?— le dijo Ron molesto.

-Yo también quiero saber!— le dijo Blaise indignado— Hacia unos segundos estábamos de acuerdo en partirle la cara a Draco, y luego tú vas y lo salvas!—

-Tenía que hacerlo ¿Vieron esa mirada en el profesor Moddy?— les dijo serio— Estaba como loco por hacerle daño, no me agrada—

-¿No te agrada? Harry Potter! Más te vale no meterte con Mody! Es un profesor muy amigo de Dumbledore! Recuerda que la Sra. Molly dijo que el Sr. Arthur y Dumbledore le tenían gran estima! El lleno la mitad de Azkaban con magos tenebrosos!— le dijo Hermione molesta.

-Pues no le haré nada si él no se mete conmigo— dijo Harry ceñudo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has dicho?— le dijo Hermione casi ofendida— El vino a ayudarte! Te salvo de un ataque de Malfoy!— le riño.

-Soy mejor que Draco, y perdóname mi falta de humildad, pero si lo hubiese hecho lo habría acabado— le dijo Harry en tono práctico.

-Harry Potter eres imposible!— le dijo Hermione furiosa— Crees que siempre tienes la razón! Eres, eres, eres un mal educado prepotente!—

-No es verdad— sonrío Harry— Soy un prepotente bien educado— sonrío y Hermione le dio un pisotón indignada y se fue.

-AU! Duele!— chillo Harry saltando en un solo pie.

-Si, y créeme, nunca te acostumbras— le sonrío Ron divertido.

-Recuérdenme nunca hacer enojar a Hermione— dijo Blaise sonriendo.

-Hecho— dijo Seamus— Mujeres—

-Si, mujeres— dijo Dean.

El resto del día Hermione no le hablo a Harry para nada, sólo le ponía atención cuando lo miraba con reproche por unos segundos y luego volvía a su lectura, mientras murmuraba cosas intangibles.

Aun que para el día siguiente de clases se le había pasado, ya que la nueva oleada de lechuzas que llegaron al comedor, con varios vociferadores para Theodore hizo que tuvieran que ayudarle de nuevo.

Harry logro hacerlos desaparecer junto con Hermione, mientras los demás hacían lo que podían por quemar las cartas. Eran tantas que era casi imposible detectar a tiempo los vociferadores.

Al final, todos lograron comer un poco antes de la primera clase.

-Esto no puede seguir así, si vamos a pasar todo el año quemando cartas y apenas desayunando será muy problemático— dijo Ron comiéndose una tostada con mantequilla que traía. Y no era el único, Harry cargaba con una taza de café y 3 tostadas, los demás balanceaban jugos de calabaza o naranja entre tostadas con mermelada o emparedados improvisados de pavo y huevo.

-Opino igual, debemos hacer algo— dijo Seamus bostezando.

-Podríamos desayunar en las cocinas— dijo Luna comiéndose una tostada.

-Buena idea Luna! Eso me parece bien a mi— sonrío Blaise.

-De acuerdo, pero espero que se porten adecuadamente, esos pobres elfos ya tienen suficiente con el pesado trabajo que tienen, que pena me dan, sin seguro, sin sueldo… es la esclavitud— dijo indignada.

-Si, como los sclescorshes que trabajan para el Ministerio ayudando a Gnomos en la creación de sus túneles subterráneos, para ayudarlos a raptar muggles y lavarles el cerebro para hacerles creer que son cabras— dijo Luna en un tono despistado.

Ginny río divertida.

Pero el resto de los chicos no sabían a quien mirar con más incredulidad, si a Luna o Hermione.

-¿Qué toca ahora?— dijo Dean cambiando de tema.

-A ver… ah, ya, nosotros tenemos Pociones con ustedes— dijo Theodore— Y luego compartiremos Criaturas y Defensa— sonrío.

-Yo tengo Runas contigo y con Harry— sonrío Hermione.

-Luna, tú y yo tenemos casi todo juntas, excepto Herbología— sonrío Ginny.

-Si… la Venus carnívora es aburrida— dijo Luna mirando el cielo despistadamente.

-Bien, entonces aquí nos dividimos— sonrío Harry— Nos veremos en la comida y al final de las clases iremos al ED, recuerden llegar a destiempo, Fred, George y Lee, llegaran a las 5:15. Ginny y Luna ustedes a las 5:30. Ron, Hermione y Neville a las 5:45. Seamus y Dean a las 5:10. Nosotros estaremos ahí para eso de las 5:05. Recuerden que es para no levantar sospechas— añadió Harry.

Todos sintieron y se separaron. Todos estaban ansiosos por su primera sección del ED.

Pero quizás ninguno más que Harry. Era como recordar los viejos tiempos. Unos que quizás regresaría… así como nunca.

Ese día paso sin grandes incidentes, a menos que se cuente como tal el que Neville dejara que se fundiera su sexto caldero en clase de Pociones. Snape, castigó a Nevi­lle a quedarse después de clase. Al final del castigo, Neville sufría un colapso nervioso, porque Snape lo ha­bía obligado a destripar un barril de sapos cornudos.

—Tú sabes por qué Snape está de tan mal humor, ¿ver­dad? —dijo Ron a Harry, mientras observaban cómo Her­mione enseñaba a Neville a llevar a cabo el encantamiento antigrasa para quitarse de las uñas los restos de tripa de sapo.

—Sí —respondió Harry— Por Moody—

—Me parece que Snape le tiene algo de miedo, ¿no crees? —dijo Ron, pensativo—¿Te imaginas que Moody convierte a Snape en un sapo cornudo —añadió sonriendo divertido— y lo hace botar por toda la mazmorra...?—

-En lo personal no creo eso divertido— le dijo Harry serio.

-Ah, si, lo olvidaba, tu amas a Snape, me pregunto cuando le harás la gran pregunta— sonrío burlón.

-Ja-ja, que divertido— le dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

Después de clases, Harry llego con Blaise y Theodore al cuarto de los Menesteres. Arreglaron todo un poco y no tardaron en llegar los demás.

—Bueno— sonrío Harry al ver a todos sentados en los cojines— He estado pensando por dónde podríamos empezar y... —vio una mano levantada—. ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?—

—Creo que deberíamos elegir un líder —sugirió ella.

—Harry es el líder —saltó Ginny.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Sí, pero creo que deberíamos realizar una votación en toda regla —afirmó Hermione sin inmutarse— Queda más serio y le confiere autoridad a Harry. A ver, que levanten la mano los que opinan que Harry debería ser nuestro líder—

Todos levantaron la mano.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo Harry, que tenía las mejillas ardiendo— Y... ¿qué pasa Hermione?— sonrío al ver como su amiga sacaba un gran pergamino. Donde se leía en la cabeza EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE.

—¿Están todos a favor de ED cierto? Así que quisiera que todos me firmaran aquí—sonrío y como nadie vio problema en eso así lo hicieron.

Hermione miro el pergamino sonriendo, se levanto y lo clavó en la puerta.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry cuando Hermione se hubo sentado de nuevo—, ¿empezamos a practicar? He pensado que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es practicar el _expelliarmus, _es decir, el encantamiento de desarme. Ya sé que es muy elemental, pero lo encontré muy útil—

La primera práctica del ED fue bastante satisfactoria para muchos. Neville tardo un poco, pero aprendió bien haciendo pareja con Harry y Theodore.

Para las nueve todos estaban ansiosos por que empezara el siguiente día, sólo para estar de nuevo en el ED y aprender más.

El jueves de esa primera semana, las clases fueron normales, salvo por las maravillas de las cuales hablaban todos sobre la clase de Moody.

Harry habia estado ahí, y de nuevo Moody lo habia usado como ejemplo para la clase sobre la maldición Imperios.

Aun que no todo salio muy bien.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas golpeado Harry!— le reñía Hermione indignada, mientras ensayaban un par de Expelarmus.

-Ya dije que lo sentía, sólo no quería saltar como él me dijo!— se defendió Harry sin darle importancia.

-¿Seguro?— le inquirió Hermione.

-Si! Ya te lo dije Hermione, sólo estaba tratando de zafarme del Imperius. No es mi culpa que se me acercara justo en mi intento de levantar una de mis piernas—

-Le diste en la rodilla!—

-Bueno, ya! Al menos no le di en la entrepierna ¿Ok?— dijo Harry con fastidio.

-Eso no significa que no te hubiese gustado hacerlo!— le espeto ella más molesta y vio una sonrisilla traviesa en Harry.

-¿Quién creen que gane?— sonrío Blaise a los demás.

-Hermione— sonrieron todos divertidos.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Dos semanas después, las reuniones del ED eran más fáciles ahora sin Umbridge cerca para molestarlos.

Harry ahora incluso habia invitado a nuevos miembros, después de haberlo consultado con los demás, quienes se mostraron entusiasmados en tener nuevos miembros.

Harry fue directo a buscar a Cedric Diggory. Quería tenerlo listo para el torneo de los 3 magos. Aun que no pudo evitar que fuera con 4 de sus amigos.

Despues de eso, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Bones Susan, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Angelina Johnson, Ernie Macmillan, Padma y Pavarti Patil y Zacharias Smith se unieron al ED.

A Marietta Edgecombe, Harry prefirió no integrarla. Aun le guardaba rencor por la última vez. Pero reconocía que si hacia meritos, lo pensaría. "Lo pensaría, claro, pero mil veces antes de tenerla de nuevo" pensó Harry con desden, cuando Cho le pregunto si podría llevar a alguien más, es decir, a su mejor amiga.

Los de Gryfindor llegaron gracias a los de Gryfindor.

A los de Hufflepuff, Harry los invito. Ernie estuvo tan petulante como Harry recordaba, pero sabia que era un buen chico.

Los de Ravenclaw vinieron por iniciativa de Cho y Luna. Más de la primera que de la segunda, pero después de consultarle a Harry.

En cuanto Slytherin… Harry fue más selectivo. No quería a aliados de Voldemort en sus filas.

Así que usando su Legilimancia, encontró a buenos alumnos, que si querían a Dumbledore.

Ese era el único requisito que Harry pedía. Creer en Dumbledore.

Theodore y Blaise querían llevar a más, pero Harry les dijo que debían ser selectos. Estos estuvieron de acuerdo en ese punto y buscaron lo que Harry les dijo, eran un buen ejemplo de un Slytherin. Aun que claro nunca supieron que buscaba aliados para Dumbledore.

Fue así que quedaron: Millicent Bulstrode (quien sonrío radiante al notar como Harry la tomaba en cuenta y acepto de inmediato sonriendo con ilusión. Este supuso que nunca nadie la habia considerado buena para algo) y los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin (excepto Draco), quien Harry noto, habían cambiado mucho desde que los gemelos y Wood los habían ayudado con las bludger's locas.

Y añadidos a ellos, 10 alumnos, con los cuales Harry y los demás se juntaban en la mesa de Slytherin. Incluyendo a la chica que ya le tenía el ojo a Fred, Ursula Ballet. Fred se mostró encantado cuando la vio.

Hermione le anuncio a Harry que quería las firmas de todos de nuevo. Ya que ahora habia maldecido el pergamino para que nadie los delatara en el futuro.

Harry acepto, y coloco cerca de 50 maldiciones nuevas y mucho más potentes. Incluida una donde al más mínimo intento de delatarlos, su voz desaparecería y la lengua se encogería. Después el cuerpo se entumecería y si no cedía en su intento, perdería la vista por un par de semanas.

Hermione después de las firmas, entrego a todos los galeones falsos, que Ron encontró muy fascinantes.

Ahora, ya con el nuevo ED más grande y fuerte (esperaba Harry), las practicas se intensificaron.

Harry mezclaba las clases a diario, para aprovechar que no habría temporada de Quidditch, pero no las realizaba los martes, ya que esos días después de clases, Snape le daba pociones avanzadas, así que los del ED se juntaban en la sala de los Menesteres para repasar los hechizos, transformaciones o simplemente para pasar el rato.

Todos iban a un mismo ritmo, desde lo más básico. Con ayuda de las sugerencias de Lupin y Sirius, a quienes Harry les habia escrito para avisarles. Sobra decir, que como miembros de los Merodeadores, para Lupin y Sirius eso era recordar los viejos tiempos. Así que siempre que le escribían, le daban nuevas ideas para las clases (Lupin) y sobre maldiciones (Sirius).

Aun que de vez en cuando, se reunían y sólo tomaban cervezas de mantequilla para charlar y compartir opiniones de las clases y los maestros.

-Si el profesor Flitwick supiera lo que hacemos aquí, se moriría!— sonreía Dennos, el hermano menor de Colin Creveey— Se supone que estos hechizos no los veremos hasta tercero—

-Si, muchos de nosotros apenas estamos mejorando, hay muchas cosas que no savia sobre hechizos de defensa— sonrió Cedric mientras tomaba de su botella.

-Si, y eso que nosotros somos de sexto!— dijo George sonriendo— Y todo gracias a ti Harry!—

-Es verdad, nunca se me habría ocurrido tener un club de duelos— sonrió Icerg, uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin.

-Si, bueno, no todo a sido idea mía, Hermione y ideo todo nuestro sistema, y los demás me ayudaron a reclutar, así que si vamos a brindar, que sea por todos ellos— sonrío Harry.

-Tan modesto como siempre amigo— sonrío Ron divertido.

-Si, ese es nuestro Harry— sonrío Hermione que bordaba varios sombreros del PEDDO. De hecho, aparte de Hermione, sólo Harry se ponía la insignia del PEDDO y la ayudaba con los sombreros.

-Oigan, ¿Y que opinan del torneo de los 3 magos?— sonrío Ernie.

-Será genial! Yo voy a participar!— dijo Alice.

-Nosotros también!— dijo Cedric señalándose a él y a sus amigos.

De repente todos comenzaron a charlar sobre como sería estar en el torneo, sobre que harían para poder participar y que harían con los mil galeones de la recompensa.

-¿Y tú vas a participar Harry?— pregunto Millicent sonriendo, y de repente todos miraron a Harry con curiosidad. Después de todo, como líder del ED, era de esperarse que se mostrara deseoso de participar.

Harry sonrío con calma—No, en lo personal lo creo muy aburrido, me conformo con las clases del ED y las clases de Pociones avanzadas—

Todos lo miraron como si Harry les hubiese abofeteado.

-Oigan, no me pongan esa cara, sólo que no considero divertido eso— dijo más animado y todos lo miraron ceñudos.

-Te lo he preguntado muchas veces Harry, pero en verdad me gustaría que me contestaras ¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio a Snape?— dijo Ron y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El día antes de la llegada de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, todos estaban eufóricos. Incluso en el ED.

Todos hablaban sobre como sería los de cada colegio, sobre el torneo y varias cosas más, mientras repasaban maldiciones y sus contra hechizos para detenerlas.

El día que llegaron ambos colegios Snape estaba por las filas de Slytherin mirando a todos con molestia.

-El primero que se atreva a poner la vergüenza sobre Slytherin, como si fuera un vulgar Gryfindor, puede tener claro que será lo último que haga. Ya que yo mismo me encargare de que sea expulsado, no sin antes haberle envenenado— dijo fríamente mientras que con su varita señalaba a todos.

Durmstrang y Beauxbatons llegaron como estaba predicho, con el carruaje y el barco. Todos casi mueren al saber que Victor Krum estaba entre el grupo de Durmstrang.

Pasaron al Gran Comedor y Dumbledore mostró el Cáliz de Fuego. Todos estaban emocionados por el próximo inicio del torneo.

En la comida, como supuso Harry, a Karkarov casi le da un ataque cuando lo reconoce en la mesa de Slytherin, Harry le sonrío despreocupadamente y se dedico a charlar con Victor en un perfecto Bulgaro. Cosa que impresiono a más de uno, ya que no sabían que hablara Bulgaro. Pero Harry, siendo el director de el departamento de Aurores, tenía trato con varios miembros de varias comunidades, desde que el torneo de los tres magos se habia vuelto a realizar en Hogwarts.

Aun que en esa ocasión, fue Hermione quien le habia preparado para el evento, por que ella ya habia acumulado varios idiomas. Hasta donde recordaba, ella hablaba casi 134 idiomas diferentes. Él apenas y podía con su Ingles, Bulgaro y Frances.

Victor y él hicieron buenas migas desde el principio. Cosa que molesto a Draco en el otro extremo de la mesa. Y después de un par de autógrafos que firmo Victor en Slytherin (Harry consiguió uno para Ron y se le dio discretamente a escondidas de los demás. Ron casi lo besa ahí mismo) el banquete termino y todos regresaron a sus salas comunes.

Al día siguiente todos estaban muy emocionados. Harry habia despertado desde temprano, y encontró a todos los de ED de Slytherin esperándolo.

-Ya nos preguntábamos cuando vendrías— le sonrió Theodore.

-Si, te estábamos esperando— sonrío Millicent.

-Ya sabes, no es bueno dejar al líder atrás— sonrío Blaise.

-Perdón, vamos con los demás, es hora de desayunar— dijo Harry animado.

-No vamos a desayunar Harry! Queremos ver a los escogidos por el Cáliz, es una lastima que nosotros no podamos participar, sólo alumnos de séptimo— dijo Blaise con desgana.

-Si, yo estoy en sexto, no es justo, iba a cumplir para el primero de Enero— dijo Evan, otro de los golpeadores de Slytherin.

-Pues yo no creo que sea la gran cosa— dijo Harry restándole importancia— Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, creo que leeré mi libro de pociones— dijo divertido mostrando su libro de pociones avanzadas y todos lo vieron con pena ajena.

Llegaron rápido al gran comedor, todos los del ED estaban reunidos y al ver a los de Slytherin les hicieron señas para que los alcanzaran en la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde le estaban dando ánimos a Cedric, quien al parecer se veía muy ruborizado.

—¿Ya ha dejado alguien su nombre? —le preguntó Bliase a todos mientras tomaban asiento.

-Cedric! Cedric lo hará!— dijeron todos los de Hufflepuff emocionados.

-Pues que bien! ¿Qué es peras Cedric? Yo creo que tú serás nuestro campeón— sonrío Harry emocionado.

-Es que… da algo de pena— dijo Cedric sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Qué? Vamos Cedric! Hazlo!— le dijo Ron junto con varios más.

-Hagámoslo juntos ¿va?— le dijo Angelina sonriendo.

En eso alguien se reía detrás de Harry. Al volverse, vio a Fred, George y Lee Jordan que bajaban corriendo la escalera. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos.

-Ya está —les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione en tono triunfal— Acabamos de tomárnosla—

-¿El qué? —preguntó Ron.

-La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito —res­pondió Fred.

-Una gota cada uno —explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo—. Sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos.

-Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio en­tre los tres —añadió Lee, con una amplia sonrisa.

-No estoy muy convencida de que funcione. Seguro que Dumbledore ha pensado en eso. Además, Harry ya se los habia dicho —les advirtió Hermione.

Fred, George y Lee no le hicieron caso.

-¿Listos? —les dijo Fred a los otros dos, temblando de emoción— Entonces, vamos. Yo voy primero—

Harry sonrío divertido y vio lo que esperaba ver. Por una fracción de segundo, los gemelos lo lograron, pero de inmediato fueron expulsados del aro de edad y cayeron al suelo junto con un /PLIN/. Ahora los gemelos tenían barba, una muy larga y blanca barba.

En el comedor, todos estallaron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro.

-Se los advertí —dijo la voz profunda de alguien muy divertido, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir a Dumbledore— Les sugiero que vayan los dos a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Aunque tengo que decir que me gusta más su barba—

Fred y George salieron para la enfermería acompaña­dos por Lee, que se partía de risa. Y no era él unico, todos los ED reían con ganas mientras los veían irse.

Dumbledore les dedico una mirada curiosa. Veía a varios Gryfindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw juntos. Todos, ahí frente a él, sin pelearse o gritarse. Sin competencias, siendo que varios de ellos eran del equipo de quidditch de su casa.

Pero ahí estaban, sonriéndose y divirtiéndose como un solidó grupo de amigos de toda la vida.

Miro a Harry y este por un segundo lo miro también. Ambos se sonrieron con cariño y Dumbledore siguió a su mesa, y Harry siguió con sus amigos en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Después del desayuno todos fueron a clases.

Harry se puso su insignia del PEDDO y junto con Hermione fueron a Runas. Ahí decidieron en que irían a ver a Hagrid, ya que hacia mucho que no le veían.

A Hermione se le iluminó súbitamente la cara.

-¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía no le he pedi­do a Hagrid que se afilie a la P.E.D.D.O.! —dijo con ale­gría—¿Quieres esperarme un momento mientras subo y tomo las insignias?—

-Claro, Ron y yo te esperaremos cuando nos vayamos— le sonrío Harry mirando de reojo a Moody más adelante. Lo apunto discretamente con su varita y le hizo una buena zancada mágica. Moody cayo al suelo de cara y alguno de los alumnos que estaban ahí lo ayudaron a pararse, mientras otros reían discretamente.

-Oh! Pobre profesor Moody— dijo Hermione con pena y luego miro a Harry— Más te vale que no hayas sido tú— le espeto molesta.

-¿Quien? ¿Yo?— dijo Harry en un tono muy inocente. Tanto que era imposible no sospechar de él. Y pareció que Hermione se dio cuenta, por que se adelanto a Runas, no sin antes haberle dado a Harry un buen puntapié.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

-¡Ya era hora!¡Creía que no se acordaban de dónde vivo!— sonrío Hagrid al ver a sus tres chicos favoritos.

-Hemos estado muy ocupados, Hag... —empezó a decir Hermione, pero se detuvo de pronto, estupefacta, al ver a Hagrid.

Ahí, tal y como Harry lo recordaba, estaba su gran amigo Hagrid, vestido con su horrible traje de topo, su gran maraña de pelo sujeta en dos horribles coletas que le daban un aire sumamente… impactante. Pero no el buen sentido.

Hermione y Ron estaban sin palabras.

Pero por suerte, Harry habia dejado atrás su antiguo shock, y sonrío— ¿Esperas encontrar a un alinda "madmuasell" Hagrid? No se, ¿Una de 4 metros?— dijo divertido y Hagrid se ruborizo de inmediato.

-¿Madmuacell?— dijo Ron extrañado.

-No me digas que… Ósea que… Que lindo!— dijo Hermione emocionada. Ron seguía sin entender.

-Bueno, bueno, ya ven— dijo Hagrid nervioso, jugando con sus dedos.

-Hagrid ¿Te ayudo un poco?— sonrío Harry— Tío Vernon siempre me a dado consejos para tener suerte con las chicas, yo te puedo ayudar— le animo.

-¿No me veo bien?— pregunto Hagrid asustado.

-No, no es eso— le calmo Harry— Pero creo que tienes un área de oportunidad con tu cabello—

Hagrid pareció pensarlo un poco y acepto al final. Harry lo sentó en una de las mesas, y él se paro sobre una de las sillas para estar un poco a su altura, mientras con un hechizo le quitaba el volumen de su encrespado cabello para alaciarlo.

Mientras tanto Hermione y Ron le sacaron platica para calmarlo un poco. Y sacaron el tema del Torneo.

-Esperen y verán —dijo entusiasmado— No tienen más que esperar. Van a ver lo que no han visto nunca. La primera prueba... Ah, pero se supone que no debo decir nada—

-¡Vamos, Hagrid! —lo animaron Ron y Hermione. Mientras Harry los escuchaba, ya llevaba la mitad de su cabello liso.

Pero Hagrid negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-No, no, no quiero estropearlo. Pero les aseguro que será muy espectacular. Los campeones van a tener en qué demostrar su valía. ¡Nunca creí que viviría lo bastante para ver una nueva edición del Torneo de los tres magos!— dijo soñadoramente.

La tarde siguió y se quedaron a comer. Harry preparo la comida y charlaron de todo y más. Pasaron una tarde muy divertida mientras Hermione y Harry se preguntaban que clase de túnica le iría bien a Hagrid, quien se vía espectacular con su pelo ahora lizo y atado en una coleta que le daba aire de gran señor. Incluso Hagrid estaba muy impresionado por el cambio.

Aun que el hecho de que Hagrid no quisiera afiliarse al PEDDO, como Hermione y Harry (aun que Ron lo hizo sólo para que lo dejara de molestar su amiga) hizo que Hermione se pusiera muy molesta con Hagrid.

Así que Harry trato de minimizar todo mientras transformaba el traje de Hagrid en una túnica de gala negra con líneas grises verticales y una corbata roja.

Hermione se olvido de su enojo y miro maravillada a Hagrid.

-¿Tienes colonia?— le pregunto Harry.

-Ah, si, si! Esta en la mesa— dijo Hagrid mientras se veía en un espejo muy sorprendido.

Harry tomo el conocido frasco de horrendo olor nauseabundo y lo regreso de inmediato a su lugar— Iug, digo, er, tengo, yo digo, te preparare una colonia!— dijo Harry con los ojos llorosos por la peste.

Así que cambio la colonia y la transformo en un delicioso aroma con su varita.

-Huele bien— dijo Hermione oliendo el sutil aroma.

-Espero que le guste a Madame Maximin— sonrío Harry y su gran amigo se ruborizo.

Par las 5 ½ empezaba a anochecer, así que Hagrid se acomedio a acompañarlos.

-¿Seguro que nada tiene que ver que los de Beauxbatons estén ahí afuera?— sonrío Hermione.

-Ah, esto, bueno— Hagrid estaba tan rojo, que nada le pedía al pelo de Ron.

Pero al salir, se toparon con los de Beauxbatons. Harri tuvo una expresión de tonto embelesado y siguió a Madame Maxime, quien al verlo se giro muy sorprenda. Le dijo algo en un frances, pero luego le escucharon decir:

-Oh! _Mesie Haggid_, se ve usted _incgeible_!— dijo Madame Maxime sonriendo.

Hagrid balbuceo algo como un— Gracias, usted esta hermosa— y se fueron juntos hacia el castillo.

-¡Se va al castillo con ella! —exclamó Hermione indig­nada— ¡Creía que iba a ir con nosotros!

Sin siquiera volver la vista hacia ellos, Hagrid ca­minaba pesadamente a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts al lado de Madame Maxime. Detrás de ellos iban los alumnos de Beauxbatons, casi corriendo para poder seguir las enormes zancadas de los dos gigantes.

-¡Le gusta! —dijo Ron incrédulo— Bueno, si termi­nan teniendo niños, batirán un récord mundial. Seguro que pesarán alrededor de una tonelada—

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry se sentó junto a Blaise, Theodore y el resto de los Slytherin del ED. Víctor Krum y varios de sus amigos se sentaron frente a ellos.

-Hola Víctor!—

-Hola Harry— dijo este sonriéndole.

-¿Emocionado por la selección?—

-Un poco— admitió él— Solo _esperro_ que sea un _tormeo_ emocionante—

-Ya lo creo que si, seguro tú serás elegido para Durmstrang—

-Ah, eso _esperro, serria_ emocionante _parrticiparr_— sonrío Víctor mientras Karkarov a su lado, evitaba mirar a Harry a toda costa. Pero al parecer estaba de acuerdo en que Víctor sería elegido para ser uno de los 3 campeones.

-¿Tú que piensas Harry? ¿No te hubiese gustado _parrticiparr_?— sonrío Víctor.

-No, en lo personal, creo que no es mi tipo de competencias. Prefiero un buen libro— dijo Harry señalando el libro de pociones avanzadas que cargaba en ese momento— Pero descuida, a pesar de ser de escuelas diferentes, te apoyare desde las gradas—

-Vaya, pues _grracias_—

Cuando el banquete termino, todos estaban expectantes.

Dumbledore dio las instrucciones para los campeones y procedió a tomar las repuestas del cáliz.

Este se volvió de un rojo vivo y una lengüeta de fuego dio el primer nombre.

-El campeón de Durmstrang es Víctor Krum!— anuncio Dumbledore y todos aplaudieron.

-Felicidades Víctor! Vamos! Animo!— le decía Harry aplaudiendo con emoción.

Víctor se ruborizo se retiro hacia la sala de trofeos.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore—es ¡Fleur Delacour!—

Un nuevo rugido de aplausos se abrió y Madame Maxime se veía muy satisfecha.

Una nueva lengüeta de fuego soltó el último nombre.

El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Dig­gory!—

Un rugido más grande que los dos anteriores hizo temblar todo el comedor, todos aplaudían, silbaban y gritaban con gran emoción a Cedric, quien se paro tan rojo como un tomate y se apresuro a la sala de los trofeos.

-¡Estupendo! —dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy con­tento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos—Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alum­nos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respec­tivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos ustedes contribuirán de forma muy significativa a...--

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente y fue evidente para todo el mundo el por que.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se ele­vó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pau­sa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de per­gamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la gargan­ta y leyó en voz alta:

-Harry Potter—

En un segundo todos se giraron a verlo.

Harry tenía una cara completamente llena de estupor. Como si lo hubiesen golpeado en la cara con un mazo.

En eso reacciono y miro a todos con sus ojos aun muy abiertos.

Nadie aplaudía. Algunos alumnos se levan­taban para ver mejor a Harry, que seguía inmóvil, sentado en su sitio.

"Finge que de plano no sabes nada" se dijo firme.

-Yo no puse mi nombre!— dijo Harry con aire ofendido a los demás. Pero el silencio habia sido tan grande que sus palabras las escucharon todos— Es enserio!—se defendió al ver a todos mirándolo como un bicho raro.

Harry miro de reojo a Snape murmurando algo a Dumbledore. Este ultimo afirmo con fuerza y miro a Harry:—¡Harry Potter! —lo llamó— ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!—

-Ve Harry!— le dijo Theodore nervioso.

Harry se paro dudoso y se apresuro a ir hacia Dumbledore.

-Ve a la sala de los trofeos, Harry— le dijo Dumbledore, Harry asintió y miro expectante a Snape, este le miro y le hizo un asentimiento con calma, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

Harry trago saliva y asintió. Siguió de largo y entro a la sala de los trofeos.

Bajo los escalones y se encontró con Fleur, Cedric y Víctor.

Los 3 lo miraron con calma.

-¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Fleur— ¿_Quieguen_ que vol­vamos al _comedog?—_

-En realidad no— se apresuro a decir Harry nervioso— Pero sepan que no es mi culpa! Esto es un complot! Y no es gracioso!— dijo muy indignado.

-¿Qué es un complot?— dijo Cedric confundido.

-¿Una mala _brroma_?— pregunto Víctor.

-No entiendo nada— dijo Fleur sinceramente.

-Pues ya somos dos señorita de Delacour— dijo Harry con calma y una media sonrisa nerviosa.

En eso varios pasos se oyeron desde la entrada, voces que parecían estar en desacuerdo estaban cada vez más cerca.

Ludo Bagman apareció primero que todos y abrazo a Harry de lo más encantado.

-¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros... señorita —añadió, acercándose al fuego y dirigiéndose a los otros tres— ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo de los tres magos?—

Fleur, Cedric y Víctor se pusieron firmes de un respingo y miraron a Harry como si él los hubiese golpeado.

-¿Pe-_pegdon_?— dijo Fleur extrañada.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un grupo numeroso de gente: Dumbledore, se­guido de cerca por Crouch, Karkarov, Madame Maxime, McGonagall y Snape. Antes de que McGonagall cerrara la puerta, Harry oyó el rumor de los cientos de estudiantes que estaban al otro lado del muro.

-¡Madame Maxime! —dijo Fleur de inmediato, cami­nando hacia su directora— ¡Di­cen que este niño también va a _competig_!—

-¿Qué significa todo esto, _Dumbledog_? —preguntó Madame Maxime.

-Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore —dijo Karkarov—¿Dos campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo que nadie me explicara que el cole­gio anfitrión tuviera derecho a dos campeones. ¿O es que no he leído las normas con el suficiente cuidado?

-_C'est impossible!_ _Hogwag _no puede _teneg_ dos campeones. Es absolutamente injusto—

-Creíamos que tu raya de edad rechazaría a los aspi­rantes más jóvenes, Dumbledore. De no ser así, habríamos traído una más amplia selec­ción de candidatos de nuestros colegios— dijo Karkarov.

-No es culpa de nadie Karkarov— intervino Snape de inmediato y Harry lo aprecio— Es obvio que Potter no ha ido a colocar su nombre al Cáliz y menos que Dumbledore se haya equivocado—

-Es verdad lo que dice el profesor Snape, el Profesor Dumbledore es el mejor mago del mundo!— dijo Harry serio mirando molesto a Karkov. Dumbledore le sonrío con calma a Harry y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para que calma sus ímpetus:— Ya, ya Harry, calma— le dijo sonriéndole.

-Perdón— dijo Harry sonrojándose y bajo la mirada— Pero es verdad— añadió por lo bajo.

-¿Echaste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, Harry? —le preguntó Dumbledore con tono calmado.

-No—

-¿Le pediste a algún alumno mayor que echara tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego?—

-No —

-¡Ah, _pog_ supuesto está mintiendo! —dijo Madame Maxime.

Snape le miro con desagrado.

-Él no pudo cruzar la raya de edad —dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall—

Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo en ese punto—

-_Dumbledog_ pudo _habeg _cometido algún _egog_ —replicó Madame Maxime.

-Por supuesto, eso es posible —admitió Dumbledore por cortesía.

-¡Sabe perfectamente que no ha cometido error al­guno, profesor Dumbledore! —repusieron McGona­gall y Harry al mismo tiempo con aire ofendido. Se hizo una pausa donde Harry se sonrojo con pena, mientras la profesora McGonagall le sonreía con agrado.

-Harry no pudo traspasar por sí mismo la raya. Y, por supuesto que el profesor Dumbledore está seguro de que Harry no convenció a ningún alumno mayor para que lo hiciera por él, me parece es que eso debe­ría bastarnos a los demás— dijo Snape y le dirigió a Kakarov una mirada encolerizada.

—Señor Crouch... señor Bagman —dijo Karkarov—Ustedes son nuestros jueces im­parciales. Supongo que estarán de acuerdo en que esto es completamente irregular—

Bagman miro a Crouch, como si el fuera quien mandaba. Y a este no le quedo más remedio:—Hay que seguir las reglas, y las reglas establecen cla­ramente que aquellas personas cuyos nombres salgan del cáliz de fuego estarán obligadas a competir en el Torneo—

-Mierda— murmuro Harry con desagrado.

-Harry!— le corrigió Snape molesto.

-Perdón!— se apresuro a decir Harry avergonzado.

-Bien, Barty conoce el reglamento de cabo a rabo, así que ya esta decidido —dijo Bagman, sonriendo.

-Insisto en que se vuelva a proponer a consideración el nombre del resto de mis alumnos —dijo Karkarov.

-Pero, Karkarov, no es así como funciona el cáliz de fuego —objetó Bagman— El cáliz acaba de apagarse y no volverá a arder hasta el comienzo del próximo Torneo—

-¡En el que, desde luego, Durmstrang no participará! —estalló Karkarov—¡Después de todos nuestros encuen­tros, negociaciones y compromisos, no esperaba que ocu­rriera algo de esta naturaleza! ¡Estoy tentado de irme ahora mismo!—

-Ésa es una falsa amenaza, Karkarov —gruñó una voz, junto a la puerta y todos se giraron sobresaltados por la repentina intromisión— Ahora no puedes retirar a tu cam­peón. Está obligado a competir. Como dijo Dumbledore, ha firmado un contrato mágico vinculante. Te conviene, ¿eh?—

Moody acababa de entrar en la sala. Se acercó al fuego cojeando. Harry le miro molesto y se acerco más a Dumbledore, que era a quien tenía más cerca. Este movimiento no paso desapercibido para el director, que vio a Harry y luego viro a Moody. Un extraño pensamiento le surco por la mente al ver la expresión de molestia en Harry.

-Fue una bruja o un mago competente el que echó el nombre del muchacho en el cáliz— dijo Moody severamente. "Claro, fuiste tú maldito imbecil" se dijo Harry molesto.

-¡Ah!, ¿qué _pgueba_ hay de eso? —preguntó Madame Maxime.

-¡Que consiguió engañar a un objeto mágico extraor­dinario! —Replicó Moody— Para hacerle olvidar al cáliz de fuego que sólo compiten tres colegios tuvo que usarse un encantamiento confundidor excepcionalmente fuerte—

-Parece que has pensado mucho en ello, Moody —apun­tó Karkarov con frialdad.

- Mi trabajo consiste en pensar cómo obran los magos tenebro­sos, Karkarov, como deberías recordar —contestó Moody con voz amenazante.

-¡Alastor! —dijo Dumbledore en tono de advertencia. Pero Moody sonrío divertido a la cara de pánico que puso Karkarov.

-No sabemos cómo se ha originado esta situación —continuó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a todos los reunidos en la sala— Pero me parece que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar las cosas tal como están. Tanto Cedric como Harry han sido seleccionados para competir en el Torneo. Y eso es lo que tendrán que hacer—

-Ah, _pego, Dumbledog_—

-Mi querida Madame Maxime, si se le ha ocurrido a usted una alternativa, estaré encantado de escucharla—

La gigante directora no dijo más. Soltó un bufido de indignación.

Crouch dio las indicaciones para la primera prueba y Madame Maxime tomo a su alumna para salir inmediatamente de ahí en cuanto la ultima palabra estuvo declarada, mientras hablaban en un rápido Francés.

Harry escucho decir algo de:— Malditos ingleses, estupidos miserables, estiércol del mundo, bastardos malditos— entre otros seudónimos igual de interesantes.

"Vaya, y yo que me seguía preguntando que me habían dicho al ultima vez" se dijo Harry mirándolas con molestia.

-Harry, Cedric, les recomiendo que vayan a los dormi­torios —les dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo— Estoy seguro de que las casas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin los aguardan para celebrarles y no estaría bien privarlos de esta excelente excusa para armar la fiesta—

Harry y Cedric asintieron.

-Buenas noches señor— le dijo Harry a Dumbledore— Y lamento todo esto, aun que yo no hice nada— aclaro.

-Lo sé Harry, anda vayan a dormir— le dijo sonriendo.

-Si, hasta mañana Profesor Snape, y también disculpe todo esto—

-Descuida Harry, ve a la sala común— le dijo con calma.

-Si, bunas noches profesora McGonagall—

-Buenas noches Potter, buenas noches Diggory—

-Buenas noches— contesto Cedric.

Ambos salieron de la sala de los trofeos, cuando le dieron las buenas noches a Víctor que les quedaba de paso, este asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Cedric hablo:— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—

-No lo hice— le dijo Harry con calma— Ni quería participar—

-Vamos Harry, nadie nos puede oír, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—

-Que no he sido yo Cedric— le dijo Harry ahora molesto mirándolo de frente— Pero tendremos una reunión ahora mismo con el ED— le dijo Harry y saco su galeon.

-¿Ahora?— dijo Cedric sorprendido.

-Si, ahora— le dijo Harry y Cedric sintió como su propio galeon empezaba a calentarse— Vamos, debemos estar ahí antes que los demás—

Y dicho esto, él y Cedric se apresuraron a la sala de los Menesteres.

Apenas habían entrado y cerrado la puerta, los demás del ED habían llegado.

-¿Qué paso?—

-¿Quién quedo?—

-Harry eres un tramposo! ¿Cómo le hiciste?—

-¿Vamos a celebrar aquí?—

-Esperen! Guarden silencio y vayan a sentarse! Todos! Ahora!— demando Harry serio. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por su repentino semblante duro y de inmediato obedecieron y se sentaron en los cojines.

Harry los miro con decisión a todos y pensó en cervezas de mantequilla para todos y estas aparecieron enfrente de cada uno— Tómenlas— les dijo Harry más como una orden y todos así lo hicieron.

Harry tomo su botella, le dio un trago corto y miro a todos de nuevo.

-¿Quién de ustedes puso mi nombre en el caliz?— dijo Harry serio y todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Nadie fue?— apremio aun serio.

-No Harry! Ninguno de nosotros fue!— le dijo Hermione y Croakssan soltó un bufido de molestia.

-Para el caso mejor hubiese puesto el mió!— dijo Ernie ofendido, siendo de Hufflepuff, consideraba una ofensa que Harry tomara la gloria de su casa cuando no le correspondía.

-Exelente!— dijo Harry de mal humor— Por que de no ser así, si ninguno de ustedes fue, me alegra decirles que de ahora en adelante, el ED se enfocara en el entrenamiento de Cedric!— dijo Harry con voz firme y todos lo miraron con sorpresa. Pero nadie más que Cedric.

-¿Cómo?— dijo Fred sorprendido.

-Miren, escúchenme bien, esto es serio— les dijo y todos le pusieron atención.

Harry prosiguió a explicarles lo que habia dicho Moody acerca de un mago oscuro que quería verle muerto y que estaba usando el Torneo para ello. Les explico sobre como sólo un mago experimentado pudo aturdir el Cáliz.

Después de eso, todos guardaron un pesado silencio.

-Harry… ¿quieres decir… que… que algún otro mago tenebroso quiere matarte?— dijo Hermione preocupada. Y no era la única, de repente la marca tenebrosa surgida en el Mundial empezaba a estar muy palpable en todos.

-Si Hermione, al parecer alguien más a creído que es un buen año para intentar matarme— sonrió con pesadez y luego miro a todos— Se que quizás no me creen, pero Dumbledore no pudo haber fallado en ese hechizo alrededor del Caliz. Sólo un adulto pudo haberlo atravezado. Un mago o maga—

-Es verdad— dijo Ernie serio— Dumbledore nunca falla. Es el mejor mago del mundo—

-Eso es verdad— sonrío Harry.

-Eso es una locura Harry, no puede ser posible— dijo Seamus nervioso— Crees que Quien-tú-sabes…-

-No lo se Seamus, pero ve el lado positivo, si resulta que es pura invención mía, será entonces un entrenamiento arduo para Cedric— sonrío con calma.

-¿Pero para que entrenarme?— pregunto este.

-Para que no te maten— le dijo Harry serio y algunos soltaron un chillido por la respuesta tan directa.

-¿E-es una broma Harry?— le dijo Ginny.

Este negó.

Todos se miraron con temor, pero miraban con mayor miedo a Cedric, que ya empezaba a sentirse más incomodo.

Poco después la junta termino y todos fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Harry al final trato de hablar con Ron pero este se apresuro a ir con Dean, Seamus y Neville.

Harry miro confundido a Hermione, pero ella solo le dijo:— Hasta mañana—

"Se enojo de todas formas!" pensó Harry molesto. Y fue con los de Slytherin a la sala común, donde una gran fiesta les esperaba y que termino casi a las 2, cuando Snape les ordeno que se callaran.

Al día siguiente Harry comprobó con Hermione en Runas su pensamiento. Ron estaba celoso de él.

-Pero yo no quiero participar! De hecho, me preocupa Cedric— le dijo Harry molesto.

-Lo sé Harry, pro creo que con lo de anoche… um, bueno—

-"Um, bueno" ¿Qué?— pregunto Harry.

-Bueno, todos te vieron como un héroe… ya sabes, por no lucirte y pensar más en Cedric y su bienestar… creo que hubiese preferido que lo dejaras por la paz—

-Pero no podía dejar a Cedric así nada más! Si un mortífago esta en alguna de las pruebas y espera que pierda, podría usar a Cedric como rehén, Hermione. Y no me arriesgarte a que eso pase— el dijo serio.

-Quizás deberías decirle eso a Ron— le dijo ella con calma y Croakssan, que flotaba sobre ella como siempre le dio la razón asintiendo.

-Eso haré, no dejare nuestra amistar irse por la borda!— dijo Harry determinado y Hermione le sonrío satisfecha.

-Bueno, voy a escribirle a Lupin y Sirius sobre esto. Creo que ellos entenderán que esto no es un juego, les pediré un consejo. Después iré con el profesor Snape, necesito ayuda con esto— dijo Harry mirando su libro de runas.

-No les iras a pedir ayuda sobre el torneo ¿Verdad?— le dijo Hermione recelosa.

-No, no del Torneo, pero si para los entrenamientos para Cedric. Necesito ponerlo en forma—

Hermione le miro preocupada— Harry, ¿En verdad todo esto te da tan mala espina?—

Harry asintió y no dijeron más sobre el asunto.

Harry escribió una carta a Remus y Lupin sobre lo que habia pasado. Hedwing fue con Lupin y Synnamon (a quien Hermione amablemente le presto) con Sirius.

Harry ya se imaginaba que quizás Sirius regresaría a Londres sólo por lo que estaba pasando. Aun que estaba seguro que Dumbledore ya le habia avisado.

Las clases siguieron y Ron se esmeraba olímpicamente en ignorarlo.

Ya no iba a las reuniones del ED. Y no era el único, algunos de Ravenclaw, excepto Cho y Luna se habían retirado también. Los de Hufflepuff se habia quedado pero al parecer a regañadientes.

Harry estaba ya bastante molesto con Ron. Incluso lo habia acorralado en un pasillo, pero Ron lo habia apartado de un brusco empujón.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo Ron! Yo no quise participar en ese tonto torneo! Enserio! ¿Por qué no me crees?— le dijo Harry molesto. Pero Ron no dijo más y se perdió en unos pasillos más adelante.

-Ron— dijo Harry amargamente y se puso de pie sin mucho ánimo— Eres un tonto— dijo para si y levanto sus cosas con su varita. Se dio la vuelta y el corazón le dio un brinco.

Snape estaba ahí, plantado frente a él. Y a juzgar por su rostro habia visto todo.

-Hola señor, buenas tardes!— sonrío Harry.

-Harry— asintió Snape con cortesía— La clase empezara en unos momentos, ve al salón—

-Si señor!— dijo Harry y se giro para ir al salón. Pero se detuvo y miro a Snape de nuevo— Señor… ¿Usted me cree verdad? ¿Usted no piensa que miento cuando digo que yo no puse mi nombre en el Caliz?—

Snape le miro he hizo una mueca despectiva— Por supuesto que tú no fuiste Harry— le dijo Fríamente— Y deberías hacerme caso a mi y a Dumbledore. Sin mencionar a la Profesora McGonagall y Hagrid. En vez— hizo una mueca de desprecio— Tu amigo, el joven Weasly— añadió con repulsión.

-Gracias señor— le sonrío Harry con cariño— Eso significa mucho para mi—

Snape sonrío apenas por la comisura de sus labios, y luego se puso en su usual aspecto frío— Bueno, pues que espera ¿El expreso? Vaya al salón— le ordeno.

-Si señor!— sonrío Harry y corrió hacia la clase de pociones.

Ese día en clases. Harry sospecho que Snape estaba muy molesto con Ron. Ya que le puso cero, le quito 30 puntos y lo castigo todo el mes.

Hermione sonrío nerviosamente a Harry. Snape más que ayudar estaba empeorando todo. Y mucho.

Al final de la clase Ron estaba furioso. Así que Harry mejor decidió darle su espacio un tiempo. "Si antes no quería hablar, ahora menos" pensó cansado.

"Habia olvidado lo idiota que era Ron a esa edad" recordó.

Harry considero suerte que Al menos los del ED que se habían quedado gustaran de ayudarlo con Cedric. A quien noto, bastante muy atrás en su defensa.

Las prácticas que siguieron eran enfocadas en Cedric, por lo tanto, todos solían atacarlo al mismo tiempo y otras por turnos.

Debía ser más rápido con sus ataques y Harry ya les estaba enseñando magia silenciosa, Patronus, maldiciones y contra hechizos.

-Vamos Cedric! Necesitas ser más rápido con tú escudo!— le decía mientras acomodaba a todos los del ED en una sola fila horizontal frente a él— Todos escuchen, le mandaran un Exepelarmus a Cedric, quiero que lo hagan rápido— les aclaro y miro al campeón de Hufflepuff— Y espero que esta vez tu escudo no tarde tanto Cedric, debes manejar la magia silenciosa lo más rápido posible—

-Es fácil para ti decirlo!— dijo Cedric que estaba jadeando agotado— Tú no estas haciendo esto, ah, ah…—

-Bien, pues tomate 5 minutos y mira como lo hago yo— le dijo Harry y tomo el lugar de Cedric en el centro de salón. Este se tumbo en unos cojines y miro como todos se disponían a atacar a Harry.

-Ahora!— dijo Harry y todos comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos. Harry no necesito pronunciar el hechizo Expelarmus en voz alta para convocarlo.

En menos de un minuto habia derrumbado a todos.

-Ug, eres bueno— dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie.

-Me duele mi espalda— dijo Neville.

-Cedric, si quieres que ganemos tendrás que ser más rápido— dijo Ernie sentado en el suelo.

-Yo quiero hacerlo de nuevo— dijo Luna como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Bueno, creo que Cedric necesita un descanso, creo que estará bien si todos practican conmigo— comento Harry mirando a Cedric sin la más mínima intención de ponerse de pie y aun jadeando por aire.

Nadie se opuso y el resto de la clase la usaron para practicar maldiciones.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Habían pasado apenas 2 semanas desde que Harry era el cuarto campeón de Hogwarts, y la verdad les gustaba tanto como la última vez.

Las antiguas insignias, que repartieron los Slytherin, ya no decían "POTTER APESTA" ó "APOYA A CEDRIC DIGGORY EL VERDADERO CAMPEÓN DE HOGWARTS"

El majestuoso mensaje ahora enmarcadas en ellas, era el de: "DIGGORY APESTA" y "¡POTTER ES EL MEJOR! ¡ÉL ES EL CAMPEÓN!". Esto no le estaba ayudando nada con Ron. Y menos con los Hufflepuff.

Ernie y Justin se la estaban cargando contra él en las prácticas. Ya habia tenido que quitarse cerca de 6 maldiciones diarias.

-Blaise! Dame eso!— le dijo Harry quitándole una placa que traía en la túnica.

-No, es mía!— le dijo él.

-No puedes traer eso aquí!— le espeto Harry señalando el cuarto del ED.

-Pero nadie a llegado!—

-Pero lo harán!—

-No deberías molestarte tanto Harry. Detonas formas los de Hufflepuff ya las han visto— le dijo Theodore con calma, mientras leía un libro tras ellos— No se veían muy contentos—

-No me importa! Y a todo esto ¿Quién rayos las hizo?— dijo Harry molesto.

-Draco— dijeron Blaise y Theodore sonriendo.

-Ese idiota!— gruño Harry y lanzo la placa por la ventana.

Poco después de las placas salieron varios postres de Cedric, posando con la leyenda de "EL VERDADERO CAMPEÓN DE HOGWARTS".

Y a pesar de las caras de los Slytherin del ED, Harry coloco un poster de esos en salón de los Menesteres.

Los de Hufflepuff estaban encantados y dejaron de mandarle maldiciones a sus espaldas.

Las contestaciones de Lupin y Sirius ya le habían llegado por correo.

Lupin estaba bastante preocupado y le sugería que estuviera alerta, además le dio un par de consejos para él y Cedric.

Sirius ya le habia informado que estaba de nuevo en Londres y que pronto se reportaría con él.

-Vaya, Sirius esta de vuelta— dijo Hermione, que junto a él estaban por uno de los pasillos que daban a Runas.

-Si, me gustaría decirle que mejor se regresara. Pero aun que le mintiera estoy seguro que él se negaría— le sonrío Harry— Es un buen hombre. Es muy valiente y lleno de coraje. Él nunca podría abandonar a alguien si sabe que esta en peligro—

-Si— sonrío Hermione y miro nerviosa a Harry— No has hablado con Ron…- dijo como si nada.

-No por que yo no quiera— le aclaro Harry.

-Lo se Harry— le dijo Hermione suspirando con cansancio— He estrado hablando con él todo estos días, pero llega furioso de con Snape, ya sabes, por lo de sus castigo— añadió.

-Si, y cree que tengo la culpa de todo, que me la paso pavoneándome, que quiero la fama y la fortuna— dijo Harry molesto.

-No, Harry…—

-Si— le corto él— Si piensa eso Hermione y creo que todos lo hacen… todos creen que quiero la fama y todas esas tonterías… pero si me conocieran bien…— desvió la mirada por una de las ventanas— Si de verdad me conocieran… sabrían que sólo quiero una vida normal…— dijo mientras pensaba en Ginny y como la habia perdido.

Hermione lo miro sin decir nada y se sintió incomoda, como si pensara que si hablaba molestaría a su amigo. Era como si Harry no fuera ni de un lado ni del otro. Eran tan familiarmente conocido para ella, que abecés no lo reconocía.

Era un sentimiento extraño que ella ya habia sentido. Algo que le decía que Harry no era Harry. Como si fuera una brisa fría en el verano.

Harry pertenecía al mundo… ¿Pero Harry realmente pertenecía a ese mundo?

"Es como si fuéramos gotas de lluvia. Todas iguales" pensaba Hermione, caminando sin ver a Harry "Todos somos iguales… y sin embargo… Harry es muy diferente… No entiendo"

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El día de la prueba de varitas llego como Harry temía. Tenía tantas ganas de toparse con Skeeter como con un Dementor.

Colin fue a buscarlo a pociones, y en cuanto mencionó una sesión de fotografías para el Profeta, noto que Ron habia apretado tanto sus raíces que casi las destroza.

Harry llego y saludo cortésmente a Víctor y a Fleur. Esta un poco enojada solo dijo – Hola— y se giro a otro lado.

Para desagrado de Harry, Skeeter estaba ahí. La ignoro olímpicamente y no quiso darle una entrevista. Aun que se porto cortésmente, a las arpías como ella era mejor darles por su lado.

-Es muy amable señora Skeeter— sonrío Harry remarcando el señora— Pero me temo que no puedo darle una entrevista, tengo que esperar al señor Ollivander— dijo cortésmente y se quedo plantado donde estaba.

-Pero, Harry, cariño— sonrío Skeeter lindamente e insistió de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero quizás en otra ocasión— sonrío Harry con amabilidad.

-Esta bien Harry, pero recuerda, me debes una— le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?— sonrío Harry con ganas de vomitar.

Dumbledore llego poco después con Madame Maximine, Kakarov y el Sr. Ollivander.

Revisaron cada varita e hicieron la cesión fotográfica, que los entretuvo el resto del día.

Después de todo el alboroto de las varitas, Harry decidió que iría a dar una vuelta por los jardines. No tenia ganas de ver a nadie en particular.

Se sentó en una banca algo retirada del castillo t se recostó sobre ella.

Suspiro cansado. Estaba harto de todo. Ron no quería hablarle.

"Y todo por esta tontería del torneo" pensó molesto "Creo que lo voy a golpear para ver si entienda de una buena vez que yo no pedí participar" se puso un brazo sobre los ojos "De hecho, nunca pedí nada… sólo estar con mi Ginny, y ni eso puedo hacer bien" pensó dolido.

En eso un gorgorillo le sorprendió, se quito el brazo de los ojos y vio a Synamon, que cargaba una carta.

"Seguramente es de Sirius" pensó sonriendo y tras acariciar suavemente a Synamon, esta se fue.

"Quizás quiera hablar conmigo como la ultima vez" pensó animado y vio la carta.

_Harry:_

_No puedo decir en una carta todo lo que qui­siera, porque sería demasiado arriesgado si inter­ceptaran la lechuza. Tenemos que hablar cara a cara. ¿Podrías asegurarte de estar solo junto a la chimenea de la torre de Slytherin a la una de la noche del 22 de noviembre?_

_Sé mejor que nadie que eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, y mientras estés cerca de Dumbledore y de Moody no creo que nadie te pueda hacer daño alguno. _

_En cuanto puedas, hazme saber si te viene bien el 22 de noviembre._

_Sirius_

Harry sonrío y se guardo la carta. Aunque no le gusto que le dijera que se acercara a Moody, o mejor dicho a Barty Crouch Jr.

Se enderezo y decidió ir a la lechucearía, donde pensaba usar a alguna lechuza del colegio para contestarle a Sirius.

Apresuro el paso y no tardo en llegar. Saco un pergamino y una pluma y le escribió la respuesta afirmativa a Sirius.

Tomo a una lechuza y se la envió. Noto que Hedwing aun no regresaba de con Lupin. Eso le extraño, pero no le dio importancia.

"Quizás llegue mañana" se dijo y se dispuso a irse, pero al hacerlo se paro en seco.

-Buenas noches Potter— dijo una ronca voz al lado de la puerta de la lechucearía.

-Profesor Moody. Buenas noches— dijo Harry serio y noto como el ojo mágico de Moody miraba hacia la lechuza que se acababa de ir.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? Por que de no ser así, no se que le importa a donde vaya mi lechuza— le dijo Harry molesto.

Moody lo miro seriamente, pero su ojo mágico no dejo de mirar a la lechuza. Pasaron unos instantes y luego Moody miro a Harry con ambos ojos.

-Es peligroso que vayas sólo por el castillo Potter— le dijo Moody en un gruñido— El mago que puso tú nombre en el Cáliz podría buscarte a estas horas. Sólo y sin compañía—

-¿Cómo usted ahora?— le dijo Harry mirándolo con rencor.

Moody gruño— Chico idiota, trato de ayudarte—

-Pues no quiero nada de usted. No me importa si todos dicen que Dumbledore cree en usted, yo no lo hago—

-Ja!— río Moody con sorna— ¿Me dices a mi eso niño? Yo al menos soy un auror, no como tu querido jefe de casa— dijo con una mueca que resalto macabramente sus cicatrices.

-Todos hablan mal del Profesor Snape, pero el es un gran hombre, así como el profesor Dumbledore! Y él cree en el profesor Snape como yo!—

-No lo harías si supieras quien fue— le sonrío Moody con burla.

-No me importa eso! Y usted no debería andar divulgando las cosas privadas de los demás!—

-¿Cómo Snape hizo con Lupin?— dijo en tono mordaz Moody.

Harry apretó los puños— Eso fue un accidente, así como él que hace el profesor Dumbledore con usted! Yo no le creo, se que se tiene ganados a todos siendo amable con todos menos con slytherin, pero no me importa, a mi no me engaña— le dijo con voz firme.

Moody sonrío— Vaya, vaya, veo que Snape te tiene bien educado. Le defiendes a capa y espada, como un buen esclavo—

-Yo no soy el esclavo de nadie! Y deje de hablar del Profesor Snape— le dijo Harry más molesto. "Vamos, dame una razón… ¡Sólo una!"

-Niño tonto— le dijo Moody con molestia— Snape es peligroso. Más de lo que muchos querrían aceptar. Incluso Dumbledore cree en él, pero yo no. Él no me engaña, harías bien en separarte de él. Te lo advierto, no sabes de que lado estas muchacho. Estar con Snape tanto tiempo te esta afectando—

-¿Enserio? Por que a mi me parece que es usted el que no sabe nada de nada, después de todo, usted esta loco ¿Ó no es por eso su sobre nombre? _Ojoloco_ Moody— sonrío Harry con burla.

Moody lo fulmino con la mirada y Harry amplio su sonrisa.

-Ahora, si ya termino con esta tontería, con permiso— le sonrío Harry con antipatía y se dispuso a pasarlo de largo.

-Eres la vergüenza de tus padres, discípulo de un mortífago—

En un segundo después, Moody fue expulsado 5 metros fuera de la lechucearía. Al caer su cuerpo emitió un sonido hueco muy fuerte que resonó por el pasillo y su gemido llego placenteramente a los oídos de Harry, que se dirigía hacia él desde la puerta de la lechucearía.

-Maldito muchacho!— gruño Moody furioso y de un rápido movimiento le lanzo un Expelarmus a Harry.

Este lo repelió con un escudo y Moody alcanzo a esquivarlo.

-Vaya, vaya— sonrío Moody poniéndose de pie con su varita en alto, Harry estaba frente a él en la misma posición de ataque— Tienes buenos reflejos, no me esperaba ese primer ataque—

-No vuelva a mencionarlos—

-¿Qué cosa muchacho?— sonrío Moody con sorna.

-No vuelva a mencionar a mis padres— le dijo Harry con una mirada asesina— Usted menos que nadie, por que si lo hace lo mato— le dijo fríamente.

Moody amplio su sonrisa— Vaya, vaya ¿Me vas a matar Potter? ¿Hablas sinceramente? Que bien entrenado te tiene Snape! Un mejor mortífago no pudo encontrarse!—

-Cállese!— le dijo Harry furioso y le lanzo un hechizo, Moody coloco a tiempo un Escudo y Harry evadió su propio ataque.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa una vez muchacho, pero ahora que estoy preparado, créeme, te costara trabajo— le dijo sonriendo con burla Moody.

Harry alzo su varita y le lanzo varios hechizos, Moody hizo igual, Expelarmus, Reducto, Repelio, Maldiciones, hechizos de todos tipos resonaban por el castillo.

Los muros del pasillo estaban estallando en cuanto un hechizo les alcanzaba, las lechuzas habían echado el vuelo al ver los hechizos rebotando. Entre los chillidos de las lechuzas, su propio dolor y el ruido de las paredes y el suelo estallando, Harry sólo se enfocaba en una cosa: Dañar a Barty.

-Bueno chico, pero eso no basta para intimidarme, he peleado desde antes que tus padres nacieran, no eres rival para mi— sonrío Moody.

-Le dije— Harry hizo a un lado su varita y de esta surgió un látigo de luz blanca—¡Qué no volviera a mencionar a mis padres con su sucia boca!—

El látigo salio disparado como un rayo hacia Moody, este coloco une Escudo y sonrío triunfante, pero vio con estupor como justo antes de tocar el escudo, el látigo cambio de dirección, en una rápida curva, apenas con su ojo mágico vio como el as de luz llegaba por su espalda.

-HARRY!!—

-AUUGG!!—

Moody cayó al suelo con un hombro perforado. Pero eso ya no importaba.

-¿CÓMO HAS PODÍDO HARRY!?—

Ya no importaba Barty Crouch. No importaban los insultos. No importaban sus propias heridas.

-PROFESOR! PROFESOR!—

Lo único que importaba ahora para Harry…

-¿POR QUE LO HICISTE HARRY? ¿POR QUE?—

Es que Hermione le veía con miedo. Con dolor. Con decepción.

Frente a él estaba Hermione, ayudando a Moody a ponerse de pie. Estaba llorando muy asustada. Moody estaba sangrando mucho del su hombro.

Escucho pasos a su derecha, pero no le importo. Sólo veía que Hermione le miraba con miedo.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry pasó la noche en la enfermería, junto con Moody. Aun que sus heridas no eran muy graves, Madame Pomfrey quería tenerlo bajo observación.

Los pusieron en camas separadas, muy separadas una de otra.

-El director quiere verte Potter, la contraseña es "Sorbete de Calabaza"— el dijo Madame Pomfrey seria. Al parecer estaba muy molesta con él por lo de Moody.

-Si, gracias Madame Pomfrey— le dijo Harry con pesar y salio de la enfermería.

Ya era de día. Muy temprano incluso para su gusto.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de todos, se permitió sonreír.

Le habia dado a Barty una buena lección. Pero el problema es que nadie sabía eso. Que Alastor Moody era Barty Crouch Jr.

-Estas en problemas— se dijo y apresuro el paso hacia la dirección.

Harry le dio la contraseña a la gárgola y subió por las escaleras.

-Pasa Harry— dijo el director antes de que Harry tocara la puerta.

-Con permiso, señor— dijo Harry y entro. Frente a él estaba Dumbledore y Snape.

-Toma asiento Harry— le sonrío Dumbledore con calma.

Harry asintió evitando la mirada del director y de Snape.

-Dime Harry ¿Sabes por que estas aquí?—

-Si, señor. Por que ataque al profesor Moody—

-Así es. Y temo que no fue un ataque cualquiera Harry. Esta es una pena que amerita tú expulsión del colegio— le dijo Dumbledore amablemente— ¿Entiendes eso?—

-Si, señor y le aseguro que si pudiera, lo volvería hacer— le dijo Harry mirándolo con fuerza, mientras apretaba los puños.

-Potter!— le reprendió Snape.

-Es la verdad señor!— le contesto Harry molesto— El se merecía lo que le hice! Y sólo me detuve por que Hermione llego!—

-Esa es una declaración muy fuerte Harry— el dijo dumbledore serio.

-Lo sé señor…- dijo Harry bajando la mirada— Pero se lo merecía, en verdad merecía todo eso que le paso… me dijo, que, que el profesor Snape era un mortífago… y, y dijo… "Eres la vergüenza de tus padres, discípulo de mortífago"— escupió con odio las últimas palabras.

Snape y Dumbledore abrieron los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Te ha dicho eso?— dijo Snape apenas con voz.

Harry asintió.

-Ciertamente el profesor Moody no ha debido decirte eso— dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada.

-Pero Director!— le dijo Snape ofendido.

-Basta Severus— dijo Dumbledore y Snape de mala gana atendió a ello.

-Bien Harry, se que el tema de tus padres siempre ha sido algo muy primordial para ti y siempre lo he visto con buenos ojos el hecho que defiendas a tu madre de todo insulto de sangre— añadió cariño— Pero esto va más aya de un golpe a un compañero. Esto fue un acto deliberado de daño. El hechizo que utilizas fue muy maligno para el profesor Moody, una herida muy grave. Y es injustificable. No importa si el profesor Moody, aun que no haya debido, te insultara. Eso no justifica los actos de la pasada noche. No me importa el estado de la lechucearía, por suerte ninguna salio herida. Pero esto es algo muy serio que no puedo dejar pasar Harry—

Este lo miro un poco sorprendido. Harry noto como el rostro de Dumbledore se veía dolido. Lleno de una profunda decepción.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo otra opción Harry. Tu caso será puesto a prueba por el consejo estudiantil, y ellos decidirán si eres expulsado o no. Mientras tanto, estas suspendido de toda actividad escolar, con excepción del Torneo—

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry salio del despacho de Dumbledore con calma.

Bajo las escaleras y se dispuso a irse a la sala común de Slytherin.

"Pero antes debo hablar con Hermione, debo aclarar las cosas" se dijo "Al menos espero que quiera hablarme"

Se dirigió a las cocinas, donde seguramente podría encontrarla. Miro su reloj y dedujo que ya estaban sirviendo el desayuno.

Apresuro el paso, todos los alumnos que lo vieron de camino le miraron con gran molestia. Incluso algunos le gritaron cosas ofensivas.

Pero no le importo y se apresuro a ir a las cocinas. Pero al pasar por el Gran Comedor, y ver de reojo, noto a Hermione en la mesa de Gryfindor… Ron estaba a su lado.

Se encamino hacia ellos y noto de inmediato los cuchicheos normales habían terminado.

Todos lo miraban con molestia, y otros con sorpresa.

-No tiene vergüenza—

-Es un cretino, siempre lo supe—

-Deberían expulsarlo—

-Era obvio que era un Slytherin—

Harry pasó de largo esos comentarios y siguió hacia Gryfindor. No quiso ni mirar la mesa de profesores. No quería ver a Hagrid, sabía que también estaría decepcionado.

"Todos lo están"

Al llegar, noto como todos le miraban con molestia. Colin y su hermano Dennis le sonrieron discretamente. Los gemelos ni le miraron, Seamus, Dean y Neville fingieron no verlo. Y Ginny fingió que no lo conocía, por que ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo.

Eso le partió el corazón. Y le hizo preguntarse que rayos hacia ahí. Ninguno lo iba a escuchar. Pero quería arreglar las cosas.

"Sólo intenta arreglarlo" se dijo, y siguió hacia Hermione (que estaba tras un gran libro).

-Hermione ¿Puedo--?-

-Vete de aquí Potter, no eres más bienvenido a nuestra mesa— le dijo Ron, mirándolo con molestia.

Harry le miro sorprendido— Pero, Ron, sólo…—

-Que te vayas!— le dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

Harry lo miro con mayor sorpresa, pero entendió que no podría hacer nada ahora-Esta bien— dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Se estaba alejando de Gryfindor cuando sintió como algo le daba muy duro en la frente.

-Ug— gimió apenas y se toco la frente con dolor. Alguien le habia arrojado una copa a la cara. Alzo al vista y vio que habia sido un alumno de Hufflepuff.

-Eres un cobarde Potter! Menudo valiente ataca a un hombre cojo!— le espeto el chico molesto y varios murmullos a su favor se escucharon.

Harry no dijo nada y se acerco a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Varios chicos se pusieron de pie con varita en mano (Cedric entre ellos). Al parecer pensaron que Harry golpearía al chico, pero este ni caso les hizo, se acerco a Cedric y le dijo:— Aun fallas en tu magia silenciosa, cuida tus defensas y traba en hechizos de ataque— después de eso se dio media vuelta y salio del comedor.

A Harry no le interesaba lo que los demás le dijeran o pensaran, sólo habia dos personas en ese comedor a quienes realmente estimaba.

Y esas dos personas ya ni le querían ver.

"Pero me perdonaran cuando sepan la verdad, se que lo harán" se dijo seguro.

Era lo único que tenia después de todo.

Sólo podía creer en que todo iría bien.

Harry apresuro el paso y fue hacia las cocinas, no quería ver a nadie. Estaba harto de todo y quería descansar.

Pero cuando llego a las cocinas se sorprendió tanto que casi cae de espaldas al frenar inesperadamente.

-Buenos días Harry!— saludaron Blaise, Theodore y Luna, que eran los únicos que estaban ahí, rodeados de varios elfos que les llevaban el desayuno.

-Yo… ¿Qué hacen aquí?— les dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Estamos desayunando genio— le sonrío Blaise.

-Ven, siéntate con nosotros— le animo Theodore.

-Harry, buenos días— le dijo Luna con ese aire de estar en ese lugar por error.

-Si, si— dijo este aun sorprendido y se sentó a su lado.

-Nos contaron que te echaste a Moody al otro barrio—

-No lo mate Blaise— le dijo Harry sin ganas— sólo lo herí…-

-¿Sólo eso? Hermione nos dio otra historia— dijo Theodore sin darle importancia.

-Cuando fuiste a la enfermería todos los del ED nos peleamos muy fuerte— dijo Luna que miraba el fuego con interés, como si lo de Harry no fuera nada.

-¿Qué les dijo Hermione?— dijo Harry sorprendido y algo preocupado.

Theodore lo miro con calma— Bueno, dijo que te habías vuelto loco y que alfil sacabas al slytherin que tenías dentro de ti—

-¿Qué?—

-Obvio que nosotros nos sentimos ofendidos— aclaro Blaise— Y les dijimos que una buena razón tendrías—

-Y la tengo!—

-Aun así Hermione, los de Gryfindor, Hufflepuff y Cho se fueron, dijeron que ya no formarían parte del ED— le dijo Theodore.

-Entiendo— dijo Harry con pesar y comió algo de huevo.

-Pero no te pongas así, el hecho de que hirieras a Moody no es nada, luego vendrán— le dijo Luna armando un castillo con galletas.

-¿Por qué tú no te fuiste Luna?— le pregunto Harry extrañado.

-Por que eres mi amigo— le dijo Luna sonriendo por una de las ventanas de su castillo— Cuando Voldemort me poseyó, todos me veían raro y me evitaban, pero tú nunca lo hiciste Harry, hasta venias a comer conmigo a Ravenclaw. Eso me puso muy contenta— le sonrío Luna con cariño— Además, tú no eres ningún mago oscuro, me salvaste a mi y a Ginny en la Cámara de Los Secretos. Tú arriesgaste tú vida por mi, por eso yo confió en ti Harry—

Este se sonrojo un poco pero le sonrío agradecido.

-Y Luna no es la única Harry— le sonrío Theodore— Yo también creo en ti. Tú no me abandonaste como los demás, confiaste en mí. Y no has dejado de ayudarme a pesar de que mi padre es un mortífago. Yo, no sabes como aprecio que seas mi amigo Harry, y no me importa lo que los demás piensen, yo te apoyare siempre—

-Igual yo Harry!— sonrío Blaise— He visto como eres y se que no andarías por ahí golpeando gente si no se lo merecieran! Además confías en mi y en Theodore para enseñarnos este lugar, nunca nadie a confiado tanto en mi— dijo sonrojándose un poco— Por eso yo también estaré contigo hasta el final!—

-Gracias, se los agradezco mucho— sonrío Harry conmovido.

"Ellos son muy buenos, pero… no, descuida. Todo estará bien cuando hayas descubierto a Barty Crouch" sonrío y desayuno más relajado.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.

Para las/los que me dejaron mensaje, muchas gracias a: **rugbyforlife, monyk, kat basted, master911 y Zuli Potter.**

Gracias, es bueno saber que no les desagrado.


	12. EL CALIZ DE FUEGO 3

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

_/Sonidos/ _

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras**

Después del desayuno, como ya no tenía clases a las cuales asistir, Harry se tumbo en la cama de su cuarto.

No le preocupaba en nada que lo pudieran expulsar, sabia que cuando descubrieran a Barty lo reinscribirían. Así que no le daba mucha importancia.

Lo único que le preocupaba eran Ron y Hermione. Pero más que nada Ginny, no quería que su esposa pensara mal de él. Pero también sabia que era mejor esperar a que el ambiente bajara de tención, así podría hablar con ella sin que le diera un plantón.

"Aunque creo que tendré muchos problemas con Remus y Sirius, seguro Dumbledore ya les aviso… tía Petunia también se preocupara, seguramente ya le llego la carta del colegio" pensaba algo preocupado, pero no mucho en realidad. Por ahora él sólo tenía cabeza para su Ginny.

"Eso me recuerda que quizás la Sra. Molly y el Sr. Arthur también se enojen conmigo" recordó.

"Rayos, estoy en un gran lió… y uno muy gordo"

Antes de la hora de la comida, Harry fue a las cocinas a comer algo para evitar a los demás, no quería otro golpe de alguna copa en su cabeza.

Pero le interrumpieron a mitad de camino:— Harry— lo llamo una voz fría.

-Profesor Snape— sonrío Harry al girarse y ver a su profesor de Pociones.

-Sígueme— le dijo y se dio la vuelta, Harry lo siguió de inmediato.

Fueron hacia la dirección. Algo que sorprendió a Harry. Una vez adentro, Harry vio a Dumbledore, McGonagall y a Moody.

Snape cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Buenas tardes Harry— le sonrío Dumbledore con calma.

-Buenas tardes profesor— dijo Harry con calma, pero mirando con molestia a Moody, quien en ese momento también lo miraba de igual manera.

-Como puedes ver Harry, el profesor Moody ya esta bien y a sido muy amable en contarme su versión— sonrío Dumbledore y Moody gruño molesto— Así que viendo que todo fue… una situación que sólo se salio de manos, me gustaría avisarte que ya no estas expulsado, he de admitir que la situación se salio un poco de control, pero el consejo decidió no expulsarte, pero estarás a prueba Harry, temo que un nuevo comportamiento indebido puede hacer valida la expulsión ¿Entiendes eso?—

-Si señor—

Cuando Harry bajo a comer, habia ya varios alumnos por los pasillos. Uno fue muy amable y le lanzo uno de los diarios del Profeta en la cara. Harry prefirió evitar una pelea y se fue directo a las cocinas.

Ahí se encontró con Theodore, Blaise y Luna que lo esperaban. Dobby también estaba ahí y Harry lo saludo con la mano.

Cuando tomo asiento y abrió el diario, vio que Skeeter no habia perdido tiempo.

_Y es así, que nuestra intrépida reportera, Rita Skeeter, ha encontrado que Alastor Moody, actual profesor de DCAO en Hogwart y Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" tuvieron un serio enfrentamiento, donde resaltaron la discusión de un posible mortífago en el colegio__…_

Harry decidió que la mataría y dejo de leer el periódico.

-Veo que ya leíste el periódico— le dijo Theodore.

-Si, un alumno fue muy amable y me lo lanzo a la cara— añadió Harry tomando unas costillas.

-Vaya, bueno, en todo caso, no le hagas caso a ese tonto diario— le dijo Blaise— Además, ahora ya sabemos por que golpeaste a Moody—

-¿Eh?— dijo Harry confundido.

-Si, me imagino que te dijo que era Theo el mortífago ¿No?—

-Moody esta paranoico, es un viejo loco— dijo Theodore molesto— hoy en las clases de transformaciones, unos de Ravenclaw fueron muy amables en recordarme los de los mundiales y en desearme la muerte—

-No debieron decirte eso— le dijo Luna armando un emparedado de 5 pisos, donde colocaba calabazas dulces, jamón, pavo, puré y espagueti.

-Es verdad— dijo Harry.

-Tal vez, pero quería preguntarte algo Harry ¿Qué es ese rumor de que te expulsaron?— le pregunto Blaise.

Harry les explico como estuvo y les dijo que estaba a prueba.

-Así que una más y me veré en serios problemas—

-Vaya, y todo por culpa de ese viejo idiota— gruño Blaise— Primero con sus tontas maldiciones imperdonables, y ahora tú estas bajo observación y Theo lo creen el próximo mortífago—

-Todos son tan mente cerrada como un Skertpants de cola torcida— dijo Luna mirando como su castillo de galletas se caía.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Los días siguientes no fueron mejor para Harry, quien tenía que tolerar agresiones a cada rato. Solían lanzarle libretas, piedras y hasta maldiciones.

Y con Skeeter mostrándolo como un pobre chico sufrido que llora por sus padres, menos deseaba ver a nadie. Ya estaba harto de escucharlos hablar de cómo extrañaba el cobijo de una familia mientras sus delicadas lagrimas bañaban las mantas que cubrían su intenso dolor un calor superficial, que quizás pronto sería llenado con el gentil corazón de una dulce brujita.

Sirius y Remus ya le habían escrito. Y Harry sólo agradeció que no le mandaran un vociferador.

Petunia y Vernon le dijeron que si lo corrían, ellos lo estarían esperando en cualquier momento con los brazos abiertos.

Aun que se sorprendió de no recibir una carta de la Sra. Weasley y el Sr. Arthur.

Los únicos del ED que le hablaban ahora eran los de Slytherin y Luna. Hermione, Ron, Ginny y todos los demás no querían saber nada de él.

Cuando llego la salida a Hogsmeade, Harry decidió quedarse en el castillo y aprovecho para ir a ver a Hagrid.

Quien le reprendió por atacar a Moody.

-No debiste Harry, no debiste— le decía en tono decepcionado.

-Dijo que mis padres estaban avergonzados de mi por ser alumno de un mortífago— le dijo Harry algo molesto, mientras bebía de su té— Perdí el control, lo admito, pero no me agrada, y si se atreve a hablar de mis padres de nuevo te juro que—

-No digas eso Harry!— le riño Hagrid— No esta bien pensar así, se que el profesor Moody no debió decirte eso, ni lo dudo, pero no puedes perder el control sólo por que alguien te dice algo ofensivo. De ser así ya muchos magos se hubiesen matado por nimiedades—

-Mis padres no son nimiedades— le dijo Harry duramente— Voldemort los mato… y decir que soy el alumno de un mortífago no es gracioso Hagrid— le dijo aguantándose el coraje.

Hagrid cambio su expresión molesta por una de pena— Lo se Harry, y lamento que el profesor Moody dijera eso, no debió, no debió… entiendo eso. Pero recuerda que a tus padres no les gustaría saber que perdiste tu lugar en Hogwarts por un insulto—

-Bueno… eso es verdad— dijo Harry apenado— Lamento haberlo atacado…— dijo para hacer sentir mejor a Hagrid.

-Bueno, bueno, no importa, lo bueno es que Dumbledore intervino a tu favor en la junta del consejo estudiantil y te pusieron a prueba, ese idiota de Lucius parece que esta ganando de nuevo un lugar en el consejo, jum! Ya lo habían expulsado cuando paso lo de la Camara de los Secretos, ya sabes, pero parece que esta decidido a regresar, fue por él que casi te expulsan, seguro que su hijo le fue con el chisme—

-Draco— dijo Harry molesto.

-Son tal para cual esa familia— comento Hagrid indignado.

-Por cierto Hagrid, ¿Qué tal te va con Madame Maxime?—

Hagrid se sonrojo y sonrió torpemente— Bueno, bueno, no importa mucho— dijo sonriendo— Pero te diré algo Harry, ven a verme hoy a la noche, como a eso de las doce—

-¿Para que?—

-Tú sólo ven— dijo mirando soñadoramente por la ventana.

-Ok— sonrío Harry.

Él ya sabía para que lo quería Hagrid. Además ya sabía que alcanzaría a ver a Sirius.

Esa noche Harry tomo su capa y su escoba, para poder llegar a tiempo al castillo. Fue a encontrarse con Hagrid y Madame Maxime. Caminaron un poco y no tardaron en ver a Charly y a los dragones.

El colacuerno húngaro, el galés verde, un hocicorto sueco y un bola de fue­go chino. Todos estaban ahí.

-¿Qué tal está Harry?— pregunto Charly.

-Bien —respondió Hagrid, sin apartar los ojos de los huevos.

-Pues espero que siga bien después de enfrentarse con éstos —comentó Charlie en tono grave, mirando por encima del cercado— No me he atrevido a decirle a mi madre lo que le esperaba en la primera prueba, porque ya le ha dado un ataque de nervios pensando en él... —Charlie imitó la voz casi histérica de su madre—: "¡Cómo lo dejan participar en el Torneo, con lo pequeño que es! ¡Creí que iba a haber un poco de seguridad, creí que iban a poner una edad mínima!" Se puso a llorar a lágrima viva con el artículo de _El Profeta_. "¡Todavía llora cuando piensa en sus padres! ¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Pobrecillo! Oh! Con razón golpeo a Moody! Viejo loco ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle que es una vergüenza para sus padres?" Esta insoportable— dijo Charly.

-Si— comento Hagrid mirando los huevos.

-Te diré que me sorprendió que golpeara a Moody, no lo niego. Pero con lo que paso en los mundiales, no me sorprende. Moody no debió decirle eso, Harry se culpaba mucho por lo que le paso a Dudley—

-¿Qué le paso a Dudley?— dijo Hagrid de repente.

-¿No lo sabias? Los mortífagos lo torturaron con un Cruciato— le dijo Charly.

-No sabia eso!— dijo Hagrid buscando ceñudo a Harry con la mirada.

-Supongo que no quiso preocuparte. Dudley se veía muy afectado por eso, pero la Sra. Petunia dice que ya esta bien— le dijo Charly.

-Ahora entiendo por que golpeo a Moody!— dijo Hagrid molesto— Con eso hasta yo me enfurecería si me relacionaran con mortífagos!—

-Ya lo creo— asintió Charly.

"Creo que cada quien tiene su versión de los hechos" pensó Harry con pena al ver como cada quien sacaba su idea, completamente errónea, de la razón de su pelea con Moody.

"Aunque por otro lado, me ayuda a crear excusas" se dijo mirando el lado bueno.

Miro su reloj y vio que ya seria la una.

Se elevo un poco y se acerco a la oreja de Hagrid.

-Hagrid, ya me voy, gracias— le dijo en un susurro.

-De nada— sonrío Hagrid sin apartar su vista de los dragones— Pero luego me hablaras de lo que paso en los mundiales—

-Claro— sonrío Harry.

-¿Decías Hagrid?— pregunto Charly.

-Nada, nada— dijo Hagrid en voz normal—¿Dime, como esta Norberto?—

Charly rió— Ya no es Norberto, ahora le llamamos Norberta—

-¿Qué?—

Harry regreso volando al castillo y de paso miro a Karkarov.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry llego a tiempo a la sala común y se sentó en el sillón más próximo al fuego.

No tardo en ver a Sirius.

-¿Qué tal estás, Sirius?

-No te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué tal estás tú? —le pre­guntó Sirius con el semblante grave.

-Yo estoy bien— le sonrío Harry y le comento sobre lo que estaba pasando. Como nadie le creía nada de lo que decía, como estaba peleado con todos y demás.

-Bueno, no me vas a negar que te lo buscaste golpeando a Moody— le dijo Sirius molesto.

-Él se lo busco— le dijo Harry a la defensiva— No debió decir eso de mis padres y menos insinuar de que yo me aliaba con mortífagos. Ese es un tema delicado para mi Sirius ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que paso en los Mundiales? Lo que le hicieron a Dudley no fue gracioso. Moody se lo busco—

Sirius aun así no se lo tomo muy a bien y le sermoneo un poco. Pero luego le menciono sobre sus sospechas de Karkarov, sobre Bertha Jorkins y su misteriosa desaparición.

-Si, yo también pienso que hay algo mal en todo esto. Y si te hace sentir mejor, no creo que ese ataque a Moody fuera casualidad, quizás alguien más creía que su labor aquí seria más fácil sin él—

Sirius sonrío— Eso es Harry, me gusta como piensas— lo animo— sin duda tienes la chispa de James—

-Gracias— dijo Harry apenado. Y escucho unos pasos—¡Vete! —le dijo a Sirius entre dientes— ¡Vete! ¡Alguien se acerca! —

Sirius desapareció justo cuando Draco apareció por el pasillo.

-¿Con quien hablas?— le pregunto extrañado.

-Con nadie, ensayo maldiciones— el dijo Harry molesto.

-No es para que me contestes así—

-Pues ve con el chisme a tú papá y pídele que me expulse— le dijo Harry molesto y tomo su escoba.

-Potter— le llamo Draco rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?— le dijo Harry molesto.

-Yo… yo no le pedí a mi padre que ejecutara a el hipogrifo— le dijo nervioso— Sólo le comente en una de mis cartas como… como habia pasado todo… lo demás fue idea suya… nunca lo hice con ánimos de que lo mataran…—

Harry lo miro sorprendido— ¿Y lo de mi expulsión? —

—Idea suya también… sólo le comente que habías golpeado a Moody… y, bueno, ya sabes— dijo Draco algo apenado.

El enojo de Harry disminuyo un poco— Bueno, esta bien, descuida— le dijo sumiéndose de hombros—Que descanses— dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia su cuarto.

—Ah, ah, Potter! —

—¿Si? —

—Buenas noches—

—¿…? Ah, ok. Buenas noches Malfoy— le dijo Harry y siguió hacia su cuarto. Algo extrañado por lo que le dijo Draco.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Los siguientes días Harry practicaba con Blaise, Luna, Theodore y el resto de los Slytherin.

Era extraño para Harry, pero se la pasaba muy bien con ellos. Mejor de lo que hubiese pensado. Eran divertidos y siempre tenían algo interesante que decir.

Pero ninguno de ellos era Hermione o Ron.

A Harry le hubiese gustado cambiar todo eso, sólo con tal de tenerlos de nuevo. Les echaba mucho de menos. Pero estos seguían ignorándolo y Ginny no quería saber nada de él.

"Pero eso cambiara cuando sepan la verdad" se decía Harry. "Cuando lo sepan todo, seremos de nuevo amigos"

Se repetía.

Tenia que hacerlo.

Tenía que pensar que de verdad sucedería.

Harry al menos se sentía bien pensando en que ya le habia dicho a Cedric sobre los dragones y le dijo que si usaba un hechizo de Conjuntivitis lograría derrotarlo.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —

—Por que ya todos lo saben. Fleur y Víctor ya fueron prevenidos por sus respectivos directores, así que prepárate Cedric, sigue practicando con Ernie y los demás, que te ayuden lo más posible. Si tienes dudas sobre el hechizo pregúntale a Hermione, ella es buena para responder cualquier duda, es muy lista. Debo irme—

—Espera, Potter—

—¿Qué? —

—Bueno… Gracias, y disculpa, creo que te juzgue mal—

—Descuida, sólo ten cuidado, nos vemos—

Al día siguiente, Harry esperaba que los demás del ED regresaran, pero al parecer ni por la mente se les cruzo.

—No se por que le dijiste Harry, son unos mal agradecidos— dijo Blaise molesto.

—Es verdad, al menos pudieron venir a disculparse— dijo Theodore mientras jugaba ajedrez mágico con Luna.

—Es más fácil perdonar un error, que una verdad— dijo ella despistada mirando una avispa volando.

—Temo que eso es verdad— dijo Harry con pesar.

Sentía enormemente la falta de sus amigos. Más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

"Pero regresara, cuando vean que tengo razón de verdad"

Pensaba y se repetía una y otra vez.

Era lo único que tenía.

Lo único en lo que podía confiar.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El día de la primera prueba, la profesora McGonagall los llamo y para cuando llegaron a la carpa de los campeones, vieron a Fleur muy nerviosa y a Víctor con una apariencia más hosca de lo normal.

—Se ven nerviosos— comento Cedric.

—Lo harán bien, descuida. Son buenos magos— le sonrío Harry— Sólo recuerda el hechizo—

—Claro, claro— dijo Cedric nervioso—Me sigue sorprendiendo lo calmado que estas, yo no desayune nada—

—Descuida, lo harás bien Cedric, confió en ti—

—Ojala yo opinara lo mismo de mi— dijo Cedric.

La selección de los dragones se hizo de nuevo. Y Harry, como supo, obtuvo el Colacuerno.

Y de nuevo, Harry tuvo que negarse a la ayuda de Bagman. No quería más problemas.

Cedric fue el primero en salir.

—Suerte— le sonrío Harry.

—Si, tú también— le dijo este y salio de la carpa.

Se quedaron sólo Fleur, Víctor y él. Harry los miro y pensó que no tenía nada que perder.

—Señorita Fleur—

—¿Qué _quiegues_?— le dijo ella nerviosa.

—Poner en trance al dragón funcionara, pero tenga cuidado, cuando duermen suelen sacar fuego por la boca—

Fleur abrió los ojos pasmada, pero antes de poder decir algo, Harry se dirigió a Krum— Darle un hechizo de Conjuntivitis al dragón funcionara Víctor, pero ten cuidado de que no caiga sobre los huevos, o sobre ti—

—¿_Perro _como lo has sabido? — dijo Victor sorprendido.

—Por que se que Madame Maxime y el Sr. Karkarov ya les han dicho sobre los dragones, y esas dos técnicas son de las especialidades de cada colegio, es obvio que piensen usarlas— dijo Harry como si nada— Tomen o dejen mi consejo, como gusten. Pero tengan cuidado, eso es todo— les dijo y se sentó en una silla.

Fleur y Víctor se miraron sorprendidos y ceñudos, como diciendo "¿Tú también lo sabias?" y "¿Cómo lo supo él?"

Sonó un gran bramido de emoción, lo que indico el final del turno de Cedric. Fleur tomo su poción y espero a que Bagman la anunciara.

—_Teneg_ cuidado con el fuego ¿_Vegdad_? — dijo antes de salir de la carpa.

—Si, así es— sonrío Harry.

Anunciaron a Fleur, y esta salio aun nerviosa, pero sonriendo levemente.

—_Harry_—

—¿Sí? —

—_¿Po__rr_ qué nos ayudas? — le pregunto Víctor acercándose a él.

—No hay nada de malo en hacerlo— le dijo Harry restándole importancia—El torneo es para unir a los colegios, no para separarlos. Aun que muchos olvidan eso—

—_Jha_, es _cierrto_— dijo Víctor— _Erres_ muy joven, _perro_ piensas como alguien _grrande_—

—No, nada que ver— le sonrío Harry, y una nueva ovación les dijo que era su turno.

—Eso fue _rrapido_— dijo Víctor y tomo su lugar en la salida— Es _horra_ de salir al campo, _suerrte_ Harry—

—Igualmente Víctor— dijo este, y vio a Krum salir de la carpa, cuando lo hubieron mencionado.

Harry se quedo sólo en la carpa, y espero, sumergido en un solo pensamiento.

"Debo dejarme lastimar un poco, para que Hermione y Ron vean que se olviden de su enojo y vengan a verme"

Eso era trampa.

Lo sabía.

Pero en verdad los extrañaba.

Sólo ellos y su Ginny lo hacia pensar en que todo valía la pena.

Llego su turno.

Harry salio del campo y vio como todo Slytherin le victoreaba, aun que muchos de las demás casa lo estaban abucheando.

Eso sólo lo hizo sentirse peor.

Entro al campo y vio al dragón, este le lanzo una llamarada, la evito rodó un poco por el suelo, de un salto se paro y se coloco tras una roca, mientras una intensa llamarada golpeaba su minúsculo refugio.

"Quiere asarme vivo!" Harry aprovecho un segundo sin la llamarada y se fugo a la siguiente piedra. Ó eso intento.

Surgida de la nada, una llamarada le llego por detrás. Harry apenas la esquivo de milagro pero se quemo la mano izquierda.

Rodó adolorido por el suelo, y apenas pudo levantar la mirada ahogo un grito.

Uno de los dragones, el Galez Verde acababa de entrar al prado.

—¿Pero que rayos? — se dijo atónito, mirando como el Colacuerno y el Galez se miraban con fiereza.

Obviamente Harry ya no estaba en su atención. "¿Cómo rayos se soltó el Galez!? Esto no habia pasado la última vez!" se dijo mientras se sujetaba con dolor su mano, que estaba roja y con pústulas, y empezaba a sangrarle.

En eso vio como Charly y los demás magos entraban al campo.

—HARRY! NO TE MUEVAS! VAMOS PARA AYÁ! — le grito Charly, pero Harry lamento que hiciera eso, de inmediato ambos dragones se giraron a ver al grupo de Charly.

—CHARLY! CUIDADO! — les grito Harry, pero muy tarde. El Galez, que estaba suelto se lanzo contra los magos, pero el Colacuerto comenzaba a forcejear con su cadena.

"Si intenta volar romperá la cadena! Sin importar que hechizo usaron!" Harry se paro de un golpe y fue hacia el Colacuerno, sabia que Charly y casi la docena de magos que le seguían lograrían lidiar con el Galez Verde, así que se enfoco en el más peligroso.

Se escuchaban gritos enormes y retumbantes desde las gradas, Bagman decía algo que la verdad a Harry ni le importaba, estaba ocupado tratando de poner en trance al Colacuerno.

Y casi lo lograba hasta que un hechizo le dio en la espalda y lo tumbo de bruces contra una de las patas del dragón.

Harry se giro algo atontado, y vio como Charly y los demás magos estaban ahora lidiando con el Galez verde y el Bola de Fuego Chino.

-Mierda! — grito Harry, miro al Colacuerno y vio que seguía algo atontado. Se paro de un salto con su mano sana y corrió hacia Charly y los demás. "ahora entiendo lo que gritaba Bagman! El Bola de Fuego acababa de soltarse!" se dijo evitando los hechizos que lanzaban algunos magos, mientras trataban de controlar a los dragones, pero por desgracia estos les rebotaban en la piel e iban a parar a todos lados.

Harry noto que 3 magos estaban tirados en el suelo y otros 3 trataban de moverlos fuera del campo.

"Son 9 menos en el campo" contó "Charly esta con el Galez Verde y otros 4" pero no pudo seguir haciendo cálculos.

Un fuerte /KRACK/ resonó tras él y Harry vio con horror como el Colacuerno acababa de zafarse de la cadena. Ahora estaba volando sobre ellos.

-Rayos! — se dijo Harry furioso— Esto se esta saliendo de control! — y en eso el Colacuerno voló bajo y les lanzo una gran llamarada.

Harry se quito del camino sin problemas, pero algunos de los magos no tuvieron tanta suerte. Sus túnicas se habían prendido fuego y estaban tratando de apagarlas con sus varitas.

Los otros dos dragones, más furiosos por el reciente ataque, aletearon sus alas y se elevaron como el Colacuerno, para perseguirlo, mientras le lanzaban llamaradas.

Harry estaba jadeando en el suelo, mirando como los 3 dragones volaban sobre ellos.

"Cuando vean que no pueden contra el Colacuerno, vendrán por nosotros" se dijo serio. Se incorporo como pudo, algo tambaléate, y miro a Charly que corría hacia él.

—HARRY! HARRY! — le gritaba mientras no perdía de vista a los dragones. El resto de los magos estaba retirándose, habia demasiados heridos ahora en el campo.

—¿Estas bien? — le dijo Charly preocupado, cuando hubo llegado a él.

—Si, estoy bien— le dijo Harry sujetándose su mano izquierda.

—Bien, pues vamonos, el otro grupo de magos ya viene! — le dijo Charly, pero en eso Harry lo tomo del hombro y lo empujo al piso—CUIDADO! — le grito cuando cayo sobre él.

El Galez Verde, al parecer acababa de darse cuanta de que no podría con el Colacuerno y habia fijado su atención de nuevo a ellos. Habia volado bajo para tomarlos con sus garras pero Harry lo habia visto a tiempo y habia apartado a Charly oportunamente.

—Eso, eso estuvo muy cerca— mascullo Charly en el suelo— Muy cerca—

—Están furiosos ¿Qué rayos paso? —

—No sé, después de cada campeón movimos a las dragonas a sus respectivas jaulas con sus huevos— dijo Charly.

—Charly ¿Estas seguro de que no habia algo malo con sus huevos? —

—¿A que te refieres? —

—Creo que salieron a buscarlos— le dijo Harry mirando como la Galez Verde y la Bola de Fuego se acercaban al nido del Colacuerno.

—No puede ser! Revolvieron los huevos! —

—No creo que fuera un accidente— dijo Harry mirando como Bagman daba instrucciones de desalojar las gradas. Todos los alumnos corrían despavoridos.

—Oh, no! Ahí viene la Colacuerno! Acaba de ver a los otros dos cerca de su nido! — dijo Charly sorprendido. Y era verdad.

La Colacuerno estaba volando hacia las otras dos dragonas, muy furiosa.

—Una pelea de esas tres… oh, rayos, vamos a necesitar ayuda de verdad! — dijo Charly serio—Al menos la hocicorto sueca esta bien encerrada—

—Sólo dejaron libres a los más peligrosos— dijo Harry serio.

—Puede ser, pero se van a matar entre ellas— dijo Charly mirando como la Galez Verde y la Bola de Fuego peleaban con la Colacuerno por los huevos.

-Charly, ¿Tú sabes mucho de dragones verdad? —

—Claro—

—¿Sabes reconocer entre sus huevos? —

—Si ¿Por? —

—Por que eso nos va a ayudar mucho— le sonrío Harry y alzo su varita al aire—ACCIO SAETA DE FUEGO! —

Charly se paro de un salto—¿Estas loco Harry? No lo hagas! Te lo prohíbo! —

—No podemos dejarlas así Charly— le dijo Harry levantándose con algo de torpeza— Si ellas no consiguen sus huevos no tardaran en ponerse más violentas, podrían atacar el castillo y lo sabes—

—Para eso estamos aquí! El otro equipo esta en Hogwarts! Tardaran sólo unos minutos más! —

—Pero para entonces una de ellas estará muerta! — le dijo Harry y hecho a correr. La Saeta ya venía en su camino. Charly trato de detenerlo pero Harry ya habia subido a su escoba cuando apenas lo iba a coger.

Harry se alzo y llego rápidamente por la retaguardia de los huevos. Las hembras seguían peleando entre ellas y todo indicaba que la Galez seria la primera en perder. La Colacuerno le acababa de morder el lomo y trataba de arrancarle un pedazo de carne con demencia.

Harry miro los huevos. Habia 9 en total y todos se veían idénticos para él, con excepción del huevo dorado.

Tomo los 9 verdaderos con un hechizo de levitación y se elevo en él aire. Un horrible rugido le indico que la Bola de Fuego le habia visto.

Evito una llamarada y se fue volando con los huevos hacia Charly, donde vio al otro grupo de magos.

—VEN AQUÍ HARRY! AQUÍ! — le gritaba Charly. Este se apresuro a aterrizar junto a ellos y les mostró los huevos.

—Estos eran todos los verdaderos pero no se cual sea cual! — Charly tomo 2 huevos casi idénticos.

—Ustedes! Este es el de la Bola de Fuego! Y este de la Galez Verde! Tómenlos y vayan de 8 para cada uno, aléjense lo suficiente y en cuanto puedan atúrdanlas! —

—Si señor! Ustedes 7 conmigo! — dijo uno de los magos y tomaron el huevo de la Galez Verde y fueron hacia la izquierda.

Otro grupo de magos tomo el de Bola de Fuego y corrieron hacia la derecha.

—Ustedes conmigo! Tú, lleva a Harry fuera de aquí! — le dijo Charly a uno de sus compañeros.

—No, quiero ayudarte! — le dijo Harry.

—Ya lo hiciste Harry, ahora vete, ahí viene la Colacuerno! — le dijo y mientras el otro mago alejaba a Harry rápidamente, este pudo ver como la Bola de Fuego iba hacia su huevo. La Galez Verde, mal herida, como podía iba hacia el suyo.

La más grande, la Colacuerno, se dirigía hacia Charly y su grupo.

—Vamos chico! Vamos! — le decía el mago apurándolo hacia las orillas del prado, donde, tras una barrera, Harry vio a Hagrid, McGonagall y Snape. Todos ellos con unas expresiones llenas de preocupación.

—AUUG!! — ese alarido hizo a Harry girarse de nuevo. La Colacuerno se movía violentamente y sacudía la cabeza con fuerza. Su cola, tan grande como un árbol, la azotaba violentamente a su alrededor, haciendo surcos de casi un metro.

A su alrededor, algunos magos estaban tirados en el piso, con grandes heridas en los costados o él vientre.

Harry miro como Charly y algunos de los que quedaban en pie trataban de auxiliarlos, pero la dragona no se los ponía fácil, seguía moviéndose violentamente con su cola.

"No lograron confundirla bien! Esta demasiado enojada para que una dosis normal la detenga!"

—Madre mía! Hijo regresa con tus maestros! Debo ir a ayudarlos! — le dijo el mago y se apresuro a ir con Charly y los demás.

—Yo voy con usted! — le dijo Harry sujetando fuertemente su escoba, mientras tras él, escuchaba a Hagrid, Snape y McGonagall gritándole.

—¿Pero que dices! No vayas! — le dijo el mago, pero muy tarde, Harry monto a su escoba de nuevo y llamo la atención de la dragona de inmediato.

—Ven! Ey, tú! Si! Ven! Sígueme tonta! — le gritaba Harry volando alrededor de su cabeza.

La Colacuerno le lanzo varias llamaradas que evito con facilidad. Veía bajo él como los heridos eran apartados con ayuda de los demás. Un poco más retirado, el grupo de la Galez Verde y la Bola de Fuego corrían hacia donde estaba la Colacuerno.

Harry evito un par de llamaradas y los demás magos rodearon a la Colacuerno. Logro distraerla lo suficiente como para que los casi 20 magos lograran aturdirla.

—¡Encantamientos aturdidores, cuando cuente tres! — dijo un de los magos que rodeaban a la dragona— ¡Uno, Dos…TRES! —

—¡Desmaius! —gritaron al unísono.

La dragona se levanto peligrosamente sobre sus patas traseras. Luego, muy despacio, se desplomó. Varias toneladas de dragón dieron en el suelo con un golpe que pa­reció hacer temblar los árboles que había tras ellos.

Los magos soltaron exclamaciones de alivio y regocijo. Harry pensó que era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a una situación tan fuera de control.

—HARRY! BAJA! ESTUVISTE GENIAL! — le gritaba Charly desde el suelo, con una gran sonrisa.

Harry suspiro y aterrizo con su escoba. De inmediato todos los magos fueron a felicitarlo.

—Bien hecho! Nos diste tiempo! —

—Excelente! Vaya forma de volar! —

—Fue buena idea que nos trajeras los huevos! Logramos separarlas justo a tiempo! — sonrío Charly.

—Bueno, eso ya es algo— sonrío Harry agotado "Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas" pensó.

—HARRY! HARRY! —

Este se giro, y vio a Hagrid, Snape y McGonagall corriendo hacia él. Theodore, Luna, Blaise venían tras ellos.

—LO LOGRASTE! LO HICISTE HARRY! — decía Hagrid muy emocionado, levantando a Harry por las axilas y dando vueltas en círculos.

—Wow! Hagrid! Espera me mareo! — le dijo Harry sonriendo.

—LO HICISTE! TÚ SÓLO CONTRA TRES DRAGONES Y LO HICISTE! — sonreía Hagrid muy feliz, mientras sus ojos le brillaban y pequeñas lagrimas salían de ellos.

—Todo fue gracias a ti Hagrid! — le sonrío Harry— Si no te gustaran tanto los dragones, nunca hubiese supuesto lo de los huevos! — dijo y le guiño un ojo.

Hagrid no pudo más y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza contra su pecho, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Basta ya Hagrid! Déjalo que respire! Sigue herido y debemos llevarlo a la enfermería! — le dijo McGonagall seria, pero sonriendo.

—Es verdad! Lo siento! — sonrío Hagrid y bajo a Harry con cuidado. Este se medio enderezo, pero apenas lo hizo, Luna corrió a abrazarlo junto con Blaise y Theodore.

—Casi te matan! Estuviste genial! — decía Blaise de los más encantado mientras le agitaba el cabello.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de los huevos!? Nunca me imagine que te los llevarías! Te vimos antes de salir por las gradas! — le dijo Theodore emocionado.

—Si! Y cuando el dragón te quemo la mano no cediste! — le sonrío Luna, señalando su propia mano con su varita, mientras habría más los ojos, dándole un aspecto mas soñador.

—Gracias, pero no fue para tanto, Charly y los demás magos tienen todo el crédito, yo sólo volé— les dijo Harry sonrojado.

—¿Volaste? ¿Sólo volaste? — le dijo Charly incrédulo—Si sólo hubiese volado ya estaríamos achicharrados al carbón! Nos salvaste cuando descubriste lo de los huevos, luego con tu Saeta fuiste por ellos! Gracias a eso pudimos separar a las hembras! Y de paso regresaste por nosotros! Si no ganaste esta competencia, la verdad creo que todos estarán locos! Espera a que mi madre se entere! Le escribiré una carta completa, no, mejor un pergamino completo! Con todos los detalles! —

Harry se puso tan rojo, que el pelo de Charly parecía un simple rosa.

—Bueno, bueno— dijo Snape con una voz empalagosa— Harry debe ir a la enfermería y estoy seguro que consiguió la puntuación máxima. No lo dudo— dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad—Harry, ven con nosotros. Zabinni, Nott y Lovegood, pueden acompañarlo—

Snape encabezo el paso, seguido de Harry, Luna, Theodore y Blaise. McGonagall y Hagrid cerraban la marcha.

Llegaron a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey estaba tratando a todos lo magos heridos, que eran casi 20.

Fleur, Víctor y Cedric estaban al fondo, donde miraban a todos sin decir nada, pero al ver a Harry trataron de ir a él, pero Madame Pomfrey les corto.

—Potter! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Ven acá ahora mismo! Ustedes esperen afuera! Los demás sanadores aun no llegan y tengo que encargarme de todo! — dijo malhumorada y agarro a Harry de su brazo sano para llevárselo a una cama vacía al fondo, con los demás campeones.

—Nos veremos cuando estés bien! — le sonrío Blaise.

—Aquí estaremos! — le dijo Luna.

—Así que no te preocupes y descansa! — añadió Theodore.

—Nos vemos luego! — les sonrío Harry y se dejo arrastrar por Madame Pomfrey.

Harry apenas les sonrío a Cedric, Fleur y Víctor, cuando la enfermera lo sentó en la cama y corrió la cortina que dividía los cubículos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí. Pero cuando Madame Pomfrey termino de su mano, él ya se habia quedado dormido.

Para cuando despertó, ya era muy tarde. Podía ver el atardecer reflejado en la carpa.

Se desperezo, comprobó la movilidad de su mano antes herida y tomo su querida Saeta, que estaba apoyada junto a la cama. Corrió la cortina y vio a varios sanadores, casi 7, atendiendo a los magos heridos por el fuego y la cola con púas de la Colacuerno.

Cedric, Fleur y Víctor no estaban. "quizás ya estaban bien" pensó sonriendo.

—Potter— lo llamo la voz de Madame Pomfrey. Él se giro y le sonrío—Hola Madame Pomfrey—

Esta ni caso lo hizo y lo examino de cabo a rabo, mientras lo giraba bruscamente—Bueno, creo que ya estas bien, el sueño te favoreció— dijo conforme— Ya casi será hora de la cena, tus amigos están afuera, ahora vete, vamos— le indico y se fue a atender a otro paciente.

Harry sonrío ante la idea de ver a Ron y Hermione de nuevo "Seguro con esto ya seremos amigos de nuevo!" pensó y salio de inmediato de la carpa.

Pero ni Ron ó Hermione estaban ahí.

Theodore, Luna y Blaise estaban sentados fuera de la carpa un poco más adelante, parecían muy entretenidos mirando el atardecer.

Estaban de espaldas a Harry y no pudieron ver su rostro de decepción.

Suspiro pesadamente.

¿Hermione y Ron seguían enojados con él? ¿A pesar de que casi lo matan?

Prefirió no pensar más en ellos y forzó una sonrisa. Después de todo, Theodore, Luna y Blaise le habían estado esperando.

—Hola! — dijo sonriendo y de inmediato los 3 se giraron a verlo —HARRY! — gritaron emocionados.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Caminaron hacia el castillo, mientras Blaise, Theodore y Luna lo ponían al corriente sobre lo que habia pasado.

Harry se entero que después de entrar a la tienda para que le curaran, Crouch le habia dado un 9, Bagman un 10, Madame Maxime un 9 y Dumbledore otro 9. Karkarov le dio un 5.

—Ahora estas a la cabeza con Krum! — le dijo Blaise sonriendo— Pero es obvio que tú vas a ganar el Torneo! —

Harry le sonrío algo cansado, y siguieron hacia el castillo.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, todo Slytherin le recibió con un gran aplauso, incluso varios de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Gryfindor también le aplaudía, pero no vio a Hermione y Ron en la mesa.

"Quizás quieran evitarme" pensó molesto.

Es decir ¿Pues que mosca les habia picado? ¡Eran sus amigos por Dios! Deberían estarlo apoyándolo ahora, no estar enojados por tonterías.

Harry ya no quiso pensar en eso. Sabía que Ron era muy infantil, pero estaba sorprendido de Hermione. Ella siempre habia sido muy inteligente. Sin embargo ahora también le seguía el juego a Ron.

La cena fue muy agradable para Harry, Luna se habia sentado con ellos y todos le preguntaban como habia estado lo de los dragones.

—Pero al final todo salio bien, Charly, el hermano de Ron, se encargo muy bien de todo— dijo con calma.

—Pero tres dragones Harry! Eso fue increíble! —

—Si! Viviste para _contarrlo_— dijo un chico de Durmstang.

—Es _verrdad_, no todos los días pasa eso— dijo Víctor sonriendo, con su huevo en una mano.

—Es _vegdad Haggy_, fuiste muy valiente— dijo Fleur cargando su huevo, que acababa de llegar con Cedric, quien cargaba 2 de ellos.

—Este es el tuyo Harry— le dijo Cedric pasándole uno— Bagman quería dártelo, pero le dijimos que nosotros lo haríamos, después de todo, me aconsejaste bien, y creo que debemos explicarte sobre la segunda prueba—

—Es _vergadad Haggy_, _mostagtes_ un _ggan valog_ el día de hoy, además, fue un buen consejo— le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Estoy _deacuerrdo_— dijo Krum sonriendo— Así que cuando termines, te lo _explicarremos_ en _prrivado_—

Harry sonrío, y después de eso, la mesa de Slytherin tenia reunidos a los 4 campeones.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Después de la cena, Harry, Fleur, Cedric y Víctor caminaron por los jardines, mientras los último tres le explicaban a Harry sobre la segunda competencia.

—_Pego_ no _abgas_ tu huevo, _pog_ _favog_, odio ese chillido— dijo Fleur, meneando su rubia cabellera con elegancia.

—A mi me suena como a alguien gritando— dijo Cedric mirando su huevo— Creo que nos van a torturar—

—Ni lo menciones _Cedguid_! — dijo Fleur acalorada— Aun les odio _pog_ lo que ese _dagon_ le hizo a mi cabello! —

—Quizás sea algún _monstrruo_, _podrría_ ser— opino Krum.

—M, déjenme ver como se oye— sonrío Harry y de inmediato los demás se cubrieron lo oídos.

Harry abrió su huevo unos 15 segundos y lo cerro. Miro su huevo pensativo y lo volvió a abrir de nuevo.

—_Haggy! Pog favog!_ Ya escuchamos suficiente, ¿no _cgues_? — le dijo Fleur con expresión de fastidio.

—Oh, lo siento— sonrío este y cerro su huevo— Pero ya creo saber de que se trata— dijo y los otros 3 lo miraron sorprendidos.

—_¿En cegio?_ —

—¿Ya lo sabes? —

—_Incrreíble!_ —

—No es para tanto— dijo Harry restándole importancia— Es idioma sirenio, no le entendemos por que estamos en la superficie, supongo que como ellos hablan dentro del agua debemos sumergirlo— dijo como si hablara del clima.

—¿_Sigenio_? ¿En _cegio_? — dijo Fleur mirando su huevo.

—Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido— dijo Cedric pasmado.

—_Jha, perro Harry_, ¿_Porr_ que nos lo dices? _Recuerda_ que estamos en una competencia, no debiste— le dijo Víctor un tanto sorprendido.

Harry negó—No Víctor, se supone que el Torneo es para cooperar, para ayudarnos. Se supone que los tres mejores colegios debemos trabajar juntos, no ponernos unos contra otros— les dijo sonriendo.

—Pues… yo no te lo _abgía_ dicho…— dijo Fleur apenada— Ya sabes… es un _ggan_ evento…— añadió por lo bajo.

—Supongo que yo tampoco lo habría dicho— admitió Cedric sonrojándose de vergüenza.

—Y yo menos _Harry_— le dijo Krum sonriendo— _Fleurr_ tiene mucha _razón_, es un _grran_ evento y todos _querremos ganarr_… _Perro_ tú sólo piensas en ayudarnos, eso _serr_ un mago. Y estoy muy _orrgulloso_ de _estarr_ compitiendo a tu lado, _esperro_ que después del _torrneo_, podamos _llevarrnos_ bien— le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Harry le sonrío y la estrecho— Yo también lo espero, ustedes son lo mejor de las tres escuelas, yo sólo estoy aquí por accidente… pero estoy honrado—

—Excelente! Pues _haoga_ que somos amigos, ¿Ya escucharon sobre el baile de navidad? _Nosotgos_ _abigemos_ el baile! _Sega_ de _pagejas_! — dijo Fleur encantada. Pero Cedric y Víctor no parecieron compartir su entusiasmo. Harry, por todo lo contrario, se veía muy feliz.

—_Haggy_, veo _pog_ tu _songgisa_ que ya pensaste en alguien! — dijo Fleur sonriendo con picardía.

—Bueno, si hay alguien. Es la más bonita de la escuela— dijo Harry y Cedric y Víctor lo miraron extrañados.

—¿Es Cho? — dijo Cedric como quien no quiere la cosa.

Harry sonrío— No, descuida. Ella es toda tuya— dijo y Cedric sonrío algo colorado.

Víctor puso cara de preocupación. Harry lo noto y comento como si nada— Pero no te creas Cedric, tampoco es Hermione o Luna— dijo como si nada y de repente Víctor recupero su rostro relajado.

—¿Entonces con quien saldrás? — le pregunto Cedric.

—Es secreto— sonrío Harry— ¿Y tú ya tienes a alguien Fleur? — esta sonrío radiante y añadió: —_Pego clago_ que si, vi a un chico muy guapo en _Gavenclaw_! —

Para cuando Harry regreso al castillo, todos los de Slytrherin lo estaban esperando con una gran fiesta, donde lo mas sorprendente fue que Luna estaba ahí.

—Es que no la íbamos a dejar fuera— le dijo Blaise— Además, ella no le dirá nada a esos traidores del ED— dijo molesto.

—No son traidores— le aclaro Harry.

—No, sólo nos dieron la espalda— comento Blaise ceñudo.

—No se preocupen, yo no diré nada— dijo Luna comiendo una tarta al revés— Estoy muy contenta de que me hayan invitado, son mis mejores amigos— dijo sonriendo con sus grandes ojos abiertos, que le daba un aire despistado muy lindo.

Harry noto que Theodore no dejaba de sonreírle con algo de estupidez en su cara. Algo que no encajaba con él, ya que siempre se guardaba su aire de autosuficiencia.

La fiesta término a eso de las dos de la mañana, cuándo Snape se apareció para callarlos. Aunque casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Luna ahí.

—Señorita Lovegood… fuera… de aquí… AHORA!— decía entrecomadamente mientras su ojos fulminaban a Luna y apretaba sus puños con fuerza colérica.

—Nosotros la llevamos! — se apresuro a decir Harrry, y él, Theodore y Blaise la sacaron por la puerta, pero ella no se fue sin decir: —Gran fiesta, por cierto, me encanta su bata profesor Snape —

—FUERA DE AQUÍ LOVEGOOD! —bramo Snape y Harry se la llevo volando.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El día siguiente, Harry escribió dos grandes cartas para Sirius y Remus, explicándoles todo lo que habia sucedió.

En ese momento agradecía la pluma Vuelapluma que le habia regalado Theodore el año pasado, así no tuvo que escribir nada.

Y acompañado por Theodore, Blaise y Luna, las mando con Hedwing y una lechuza del colegio. Noto a Synamon y Pig acurrucados en una ventana dormidos. Sintió mucha nostalgia por sus amigos, pero decidió dejarlo para después, si no habían ido a verlo antes, seguramente menos ahora.

Los 4 fueron a las cocinas, donde con sorpresa se toparon con una chica castaña (que tenia un gato fantasma volando por su cabeza). Estaba en una esquina con dos elfos.

—Hermione! Vaya, que sorpresa— le sonrío Harry encantado, pero Blaise y Theodore no se mostraron muy contentos de verla, Luna por su lado miraba muy tranquila la cocina, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.— ¿Cómo has estado?—

Hermione, que se habia girado sorpresivamente al escuchar su nombre, lo miraba sorprendida, como si no esperara verlo— Buenos días— dijo nerviosa y miro hacia los dos elfos que estaban junto a ella— Luego vengo a verlos Dobby, hasta pronto Winky— dijo y se apresuro a salir.

Pero cuando paso por Harry este la tomo del hombro y la paro, ella se giro a verlo nerviosa—Debo irme, es hora del desayuno—

—¿Por qué me evades? — le pregunto Harry dolido—Somos amigos Hermione, nos conocemos desde hace tres años ¿Por qué huyes de mi? —

—¿En cerio? — le dijo ella nerviosa— Por que ya no estoy tan segura— dijo con voz firme, pero evitando mirarlo— Lo que le hiciste a el profesor Moody… fue horrible, fue magia negra lo que usaste para atacarlo, lo escuche de Madame Pomfrey— dijo vacilante.

Harry le miro con sorpresa— ¿Me vas a juzgar por eso? No era magia negra Hermione! Es un hechizo que yo mismo invente! Trabaje en el cuando la cámara de los secretos se abrió! —Luna dejo de mirar la cocina y enfoco su atención en Harry— Lo creé para derrotar al monstruo por si te atacaba a ti o a alguien más! Sabía que la magia que nos enseñaban no bastaba, por eso lo hice—

Hermione se soltó de Harry con brusquedad—A eso me refiero! ¿Por qué siempre guardas secretos? ¿Por qué nunca nos dices nada? No te entiendo Harry, no puedo! — le dijo Hermione con los ojos muy brillantes—Ya no puedo confiar en ti… no puedo, no después de ver como heriste a el profesor Moody! Lo hiciste sin remordimiento! Dijiste que él habia herido a Malfoy, pero tú no eres diferente de él ahora… ya no te reconozco Harry… no te entiendo, y ya no puedo más con todos estos secretos, no puedo confiar en ti…— le dijo ella con voz apagada.

Harry le miro con gran dolor. Nunca, jamás en su vida hubiera pensado que Hermione le diría eso.

—Lo siento Harry…— le dijo ella nerviosa— Pero ya no quiero ser tú amiga…—

Una fuerte punzada le llago a Harry directo al corazón. Todos los recuerdos de cómo Hermione y Ron le habían ayudado antes parecían recriminarle lo que habia hecho. Todos le gritaban, le imploraban. Y él no entendía nada.

Harry retrocedió un paso con vacilación—Entiendo— dijo sonriendo con vació.

Hermione le dio la espalda y fue hacia la salida.

—Hermione— le llamo Harry y ella se paro en seco.

—Tú y Ron me salvaron la vida ¿Recuerdas? Fue en nuestro primer año, en segundo, Ron nunca me dejo ó intento huir cuando estábamos en la Cámara, se quedo a mi lado hasta el final… y en tercero… tú estuviste con migo cuando paso lo de Lupin… al final ayudaron a Canuto…—

Hermione, aun de espaldas. Dijo:—Si, lo sé— con indiferencia, pero estaba apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Por eso, ustedes siempre tendrán mi confianza. Siempre les creeré ciegamente… si necesitan algo… sólo avísame ¿De acuerdo? — le dijo Harry con calma.

Hermione no le respondió y salio de las cocinas.

Theodore, Blaise y Luna no le dijeron nada. Harry se quedo un momento viendo la puerta por donde habia salido Hermione. Luego de unos momentos miro a Dobby y a Winky, que estaban aun en la esquina.

—Buenos días Dobby— le sonrío Harry con calma y se dirigió a ellos.

—Buenos días Harry Potter, señor— dijo Dobby con cariño.

—¿Quién es tu amiga? — le dijo inclinándose a su altura.

—Es Winky señor, Dobby la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo Harry Potter—

—Hola Winky— le sonrío Harry y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño— ¿Estas triste? ¿Por qué lloras? —

—Winky—chillo ella llorando—Winky esta llorando por que perdió a su amo señoriíto! —

—Eso debe ser muy triste… ¿Eres la elfina del Sr. Crouch?— pregunto Harry con calma.

—Si, señoriíto— chillo ella desconsolada—El amo necesita de Winky señoriíto! —

—Pero el Sr. Crouch ya no es el amo de Winky! Winky debe saber eso, ahora su amo es Dumbledore— le dijo Dobby.

Winky se paro indignada—Winky sólo tiene un amo! El Sr. Cruch es él amo de Winky! — dijo ella firmemente.

—Lo querías mucho ¿verdad? — le pregunto Harry con cariño. La elfina lo miro y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Si! Winky quería mucho a su amo! — chillo ella.

—Winky, eso no tiene nada de malo— le sonrío Harry con calma—Como la elfina de Crouch, seguramente le guardabas muchos secretos y estoy seguro que sabes más que nosotros. Quizás hasta comprendas por que te dio la prenda ¿Verdad? —

Winky lo miro sorprendida, pero asistió con sus grandes ojos llorosos.

—Bien. ¿Pero sabes? El Sr. Crouch esta aquí ahora en Hogwarts, para el torneo de los tres magos—dijo Harry y a Winky se le ilumino el rostro de felicidad— ¿Sabes que Dobby trabaja por un salario y libra un día al mes? —

—Si! Winky lo sabe! Y es una vergüenza! — dijo indignada.

—No lo es! — dijo Dobby molesto.

—Calma Dobby, bueno Winky, si quieres ver, digo, si en verdad quieres ver a el Sr. Crouch de nuevo, aun que sea de lejos. Podrías pedirle a Dumbledore que te de un salario y un día libre al mes. Podrías verlo como juez en alguna prueba—

—¿En cerio? — dijo Winky reanimada—Winky podría ver de nuevo al su amo el Sr. Crouch, señoriíto? — dijo sonriendo.

—Claro— le sonrío Harry con calma—Pero debes estar presentable para cuando lo veas ¿Esta bien? Debes asearte y dejar de tomar— añadió—Al Sr. Crouch no le gustaría verte así—

—No! — chillo Winky—El amo no vera a su Winky así! Winky se arreglara para su amo señoriíto! —

—Bien, que bueno. Arréglate y ve con el profesor Dumbledore, estoy seguro que no se negara, es un buen hombre— le sonrío Harry.

—Si! Eso hará Winky señoriíto! Gracias señoriíto! — dijo, y con un /KRACK/ desapareció de las cocinas.

—Creo que con eso ya no te preocuparas ¿Verdad Dobby? — le dijo Harry sonriendo.

—¿Harry Potter lo noto? — dijo Dobby sorprendido.

—Si, te note preocupado por ella—

—Harry Potter, es un gran mago— sonrío Dobby y lo abrazo.

—Y Dobby en un gran amigo— le sonrío Harry acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

—Dobby no puede esperar ir a vivir con Harry Potter, señor— dijo el elfo muy contento—Dobby estará muy feliz de cuidar de Harry Potter, señor—

—Y yo estaré muy feliz de que vivas conmigo Dobby— le sonrío Harry—Por cierto ¿Qué hacia Hermione aquí Dobby? ¿Siempre viene tan temprano? —

Dobby bacilo un poco—Si, Harry Potter… la señorita viene todos los días… antes de que Harry Potter venga a desayunar…—

Harry le sonrío con pesadez—Bien… eso no tiene nada de malo— miro al fuego y Dobby le miro atentamente— Dobby…—

—¿Si, Harry Potter Señor? —

Harry le miro de nuevo sonriendo— Si no fuera mucha molestia, quisiera que si puedes, vigiles a Ron y a Hermione. Algo esta pasando en el castillo, creo que hay un mortífago dentro. Por favor, vigílalos. Yo no puedo… ya no más— le dijo con pesar en su voz.

Dobby hincho el pecho con orgullo—Dooby lo hará señor. Dobby vigilara a los amigos de Harry Potter señor! —

—Pero sigue con tus responsabilidades en las cocinas, no me gustaría meterte en problemas— le dijo Harry con calma.

—Dobby lo hará señor! — sonrío.

—Bueno, entonces nosotros desayunaremos. Tenemos clases— dijo Harry con calma—Pero en verdad te lo agradezco Dobby. Muchas gracias—

—Harry Potter no tienen por que agradecer señor! Dobby quiere mucho a Harry Potter, por que Harry Potter salvo a Dobby de su horrible familia! Dobby es un elfo libre ahora gracias a Harry Potter, señor! —

Harry le sonrío con calma y miro a Theodore y los demás—Bueno, ¿Les parece si desayunamos? — sonrío.

Estos asintieron con una leve sonrisa, menos Luna, ella ya estaba en la mesa jugando con unas cucharas.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa junto con Dobby, Luna estaba muy interesada en como es que Harry lo dejo en libertad. Blaise y Theodore también escuchaban la historia.

Después de terminar el relato, Dobby tuvo que retirarse a trabajar.

—Hasta mañana Harry Potter, señor! Señoriítos y señorita! — sonrío y en un sonoro /KRACK/ desapareció.

—Vaya Harry. ¿Entonces Dobby era de los Malfoy? — sonrío Blaise—Jajaja! Ya me imagino la cara que puso Draco cuando se entero! —

—Mm, creo que lo escuche comentar algo de eso— dijo Theodore tomando de su jugo de naranja.

—Yo creo que fue genial. Le pegaste en la nariz— sonrío Luna mientras hacia un castillo con tenedores.

—Oye Harry—

—¿Sí, Blaise? —

—¿Cómo esta eso de que hay un Mortífago en Hogwarts? —pregunto nervioso—¿En serio lo crees? Digo… ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? —

Harry miro su café y luego a Blaise— Creo que es Moody—

—¿QUE?— dijeron Blaise y Theodore. Luna seguía con su castillo y ahora le añadía servilletas.

—Sospecho de él… pero aun necesito pruebas— dijo serio.

—Yo te creo— le dijo Luna y los 3 chicos le miraron. Pero ella no dijo más, estaba muy ocupada evitando que su castillo se desmoronara.

—Bueno, pues Luna tiene razón Harry— dijo Theodore untando una tostada con mantequilla— No sé, quizás tantos años lo volvieron loco— dijo restándole importancia— Pero sin tú crees que representa una amenaza, yo estaré contigo. Siempre voy a creerte— le dijo firme y mirándolo con decisión.

Harry lo miro sorprendido. Nunca habia visto esa mirada de un orgullo tan grande.

Ni en Luna. Quien ahora le miraba con sus grandes ojos, ya que su castillo se habia desmoronado.

Harry miro a Blaise y este le sonrío— Ey, en las buenas y en las malas, viejo. Tú nunca me dejarías y yo no lo haré tampoco. Además, esto suena divertido e interesante— dijo comiendo una tostada— Y yo quiero estar dentro— dijo animado.

Harry pensó que Blaise era el único en la mesa que veía el lado divertido. "Creo que nunca toma nada en cerio"

Después del desayuno, todos fueron a sus clases.

Pero Harry sentía muy extraño todo. No era lo mismo llevarse bien con Theodore, Luna y Blaise a que con Hermione y Ron.

Todo era diferente para Harry. "Pero esto es por que no saben lo de Moody" pensaba continuamente, cuando veía a Hermione en Runas, varios asientos lejos de él, o cuando veía a ella y Ron haciendo pareja en Pociones, donde Snape encontraba el mínimo "pero" en ellos y les restaba puntos por cualquier cosa. Ron ya estaba castigado hasta Noviembre y Hermione habia sacado casi -135 puntos ella sola… (Hasta Neville sacaba buenas notas ahora que Snape ya no estaba sobre él). Aun que eso sólo empeoraba la relación de ellos y Harry. Tanto que cada vez que perdían puntos, Ron le miraba furioso.

En los pasillos casi todo era como siempre. Todos los de Hogwarts estaban en contra de Harry, menos los de Slytherin y Luna. Aunque Harry noto a los de Hufflepuff más tranquilos.

Los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons saludaban a Harry con mucho ánimo cada vez que lo veían (Harry supuso que Fleur y Víctor les habían dicho como los habia ayudado). Incluso los de Beauxbatons habían dejado la mesa de Ravenclaw (los cuales estaban furiosos y lo culpaban a él) y ahora comían en Slytherin.

Fleur, Víctor y Cedric conversaban animadamente con él muy seguido. Charlaban sobre la segunda prueba muy seguido, tratando de entender sobre como seria.

Harry habia visto a Ginny un par de veces, pero ella al verlo daba media vuelta y se iba por otro camino. Nadie de Gryfindor quería hablarle. Incluso Fred y George apenas le sonreían incómodos.

La Sra. Weasley, Bill, Percy y Charly le habían escrito para felicitarlo. La Sra. Molly más que nada para agradecerle que ayudara tanto a Charly. Parecía que los Señores Weasley y sus hijos mayores lo querían más cada día… pero al parecer sus hijos menores lo querían menos a cada segundo.

Él resentía todo eso. Aun seguía sonriendo y comportándose alegre, pero Harry no podía negar que cada vez se sentía peor.

Habia ido a ver a Hagrid un sábado, junto con Theodore, Blaise y Luna. Aun que no estaba muy seguro de eso.

—No es necesario que me acompañen, puedo ir sólo. Quizás se aburran— les dijo Harry en el desayuno.

Theodore le miro serio—¿No quieres que vayamos contigo? —repuso.

—No, no he dicho eso—

—Entonces no nos des la vuelta— le dijo Blaise ceñudo— Somos tus amigos ¿no? —

—Si, pero…—

—Es muy cruel de tu parte abandonarnos— Harry se giro de golpe, sorprendido por ese comentario. Luna lo miraba atentamente, con una expresión soñadora y triste— No nos consideras tus amigos…—

—Luna, no digas eso— le dijo Harry con calma.

—Es la verdad— le dijo Luna amontonando unas manzanas para hacer una pirámide— Siempre estas muy triste, pero nunca nos cuentas nada… Si fuéramos Ron ó Hermione seria diferente…— dijo quedamente, mientras su pirámide se deshacía y unas cuantas manzanas rodaban por la mesa.

Harry miro a Luna, y la vio más triste de lo que nunca la habia visto. Miro a Theodore y Blaise, ambos no decían nada y parecían muy concentrados en ver la mesa o la pared.

—Luna tiene razón— dijo Blaise rompiendo el pesado silencio— Estamos aquí contigo, incluso cuando todos te creyeron loco… como Hermione y Ron— le dijo mirándolo con seriedad— Eres importante para nosotros Harry. Nuestro mejor amigo, quien nos dio una oportunidad… pero tú sólo piensas en ellos… y no es justo—

—Blaise… no es eso… veras… es que hemos pasado por mucho juntos y es triste que ellos ya no quieran verme…— dijo Harry con pesar.

—Si tú me hubieses salvado la vida…— dijo Theodore y Harry le miro— Nunca te traicionaría o te daría la espalda… por que… por que eres mi amigo, y los amigos confían unos en otros ¿No? — le pregunto mirándolo con molestia— Sabemos que Hermione y Ron fueron, son tus mejores amigos, pero, si no pueden confiar en ti, después de todo lo que han pasado juntos… es que en verdad no te quieren ni te aprecian—

Harry bajo la mirada a su plato sin expresión.

Eso era verdad… "Pero es por que no saben la verdad" pensó "Nunca pedí regresar a este tiempo… nunca debí cambiar las cosas… yo creía que nuestra amistad seria más fuerte… pero creo que no lo fue…" se dijo y miro a los tres chicos frente a él.

—Mira…— dijo Luna poniéndose de pie, y todos la miraron—Si quieres ir a ver a Hagrid, Harry… hazlo, aunque no quieras que seamos parte de tu vida… yo si quiero que seas parte de la mía… me salvaste de Voldemort en la Cámara, y por eso siempre voy a confiar en ti, eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Me diste una oportunidad cuando nadie me la dio. Me salvaste. Eres mi amigo. Por eso te quiero mucho y estoy feliz— le dijo sonriendo con cariño— Blaise, Theodore, vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago, quiero ver al calamar—

—Claro, vamos— sonrío Theodore y Blaise se puso de pie junto con él.

—Nos vemos luego Harry, hasta pronto— le sonrío Luna.

—Hasta más tarde Harry, recuerda que la comida empieza puntual, así que no tardes viejo— le sonrío Blaise. Theodore le sonrío como despedida y los tres salieron por la puerta del cuadro.

Harry se quedo con un nudo en la garganta y no les pudo contestar nada.

"Estoy muy viejo para esto" pensó mirando su café "Muy viejo"

Salio de las cocinas poco después que los demás. Cruzo las puertas y cruzo el campo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

Iba pensando en todo y nada en particular. Estaba molesto con todos, pero más con si mismo por lo que habia hecho.

No habia medido las consecuencias de cambiar el pasado, y ahora estaba destruyendo su futuro.

Aunque hubiese llegado al pasado por accidente… ya era muy tarde para retractarse.

Muy tarde.

Harry toco a la puerta y escucho los grandes pasos de Hagrid, quien le abrió la puerta muy contento.

—Harry! Que bueno que has venido a verme! Te esperaba desde ayer! — sonrío Hagrid muy emocionado.

Harry iba a saludarlo cuando noto que no estaban solos. Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en la mesa, tomando unas tazas de te. Y por su expresión, parecía que no esperaban toparse con él.

—Hola, Hermione, Ron…Buenos días— sonrío con calma. Pero su voz sonaba muy vacía.

—Hagrid ya nos vamos, nos gusto verte— le dijo Hermione sonriendo y de un salto ella y Ron se pusieron de pie.

—¿Qué? Pero si acaban de llegar ¿A dónde van? — pregunto Hagrid extrañado.

—Tenemos tarea Hagrid, hasta luego— le dijo Ron sonriendo.

Ron y Hermione pasaron de largo. No saludaron a Harry y ni le miraron.

Harry se quedo mirando el vació sin excreción cuando lo pasaron de largo. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo. Ganas de romper todo. Ganas de gritarles que eran unos idiotas… tenía muchas ganas de todo.

Pero tenía más ganas de llorar.

—Los siento Hagrid… no fue mi intención que se fueran, lamento causarte molestias— le sonrío Harry con calma. Pero su voz estaba tan apagada, que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

—Harry— le dijo Hagrid con cariño y se arrodillo para estar más a su altura— ¿Qué pasa mi muchacho? — le sonrío acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

Harry sintió que no podía más. Estaba harto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Harto de que no le creyeran.

Estaba tan dolido.

Tan herido.

No tenía a su familia.

No tenía a sus amigos.

Y parecía que nunca volvería a tenerlos.

Se sentía tan sólo que necesitaba sentirlo. Necesitaba sentir calor. Ya no quería sentirse tan frío. Se sentía así desde que habia perdido a su Ginny. Sin calor, sintiendo como el frío lo devoraba y se llevaba toda su felicidad.

Necesitaba sentir que alguien estaba ahí con él… o se volvería loco.

—¿Harry? — dijo Hagrid preocupado, mirando como el chico frente a él empezaba a llorar. Delgadas líneas se trazaban por sus mejillas— Oh, Harry… mi muchacho— susurro Hagrid y lo abrazo.

Harry respondió a su abrazo con desesperación. Es que ya no aguantaba más.

Estaba sólo.

En un tiempo que no era el suyo.

Hagrid lo consoló hasta que Harry se desahogo. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso. Pero se sintió mejor después de eso.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando él en verdad tenía 14, llorar frente a alguien más le hubiese parecido una estupidez. Un acto de debilidad imperdonable.

Paro antes era un chico muy idiota. Y tenía a sus amigos con él.

Ahora ya no tenía a nadie.

Hagrid le sirvió una gran taza de te. Harry agradeció que su gran amigo cambiara de tema.

Platicaron de varias cosas, donde resalto el tema de que Hagrid habia tenido una entrevista con Rita Skeeter.

Harry se puso pálido—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hagrid esa mujer es una arpía! Cambiara todo lo que le digas! —

—Eso mismo dijeron Ron y Hermione— dijo Hagrid restándole importancia, pero al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho (al ver la cara de tristeza de Harry) cambio de tema apresuradamente— Bueno, bueno Los _escrogutos_ están bien, ya miden casi 3 metros… ¿Crees que seria bueno ver si les gustaría invernar de nuevo? —

—No lo creo— sonrío Harry— Pero ya no hables con Rita, Hagrid, esa mujer esta loca. Por favor. No la veas más— le suplico.

—Esta bien, pero no le dije gran cosa. Sólo me preguntaba sobre ti… que si eras problemático o algo así— dijo Hagrid— Creo que sólo le interesas meterte en problemas—

—Hagrid… no creo que ella se quede quieta "Ya es tarde para eso de hecho" — pensó molesto— Quizás ahora en represaría se ponga contra ti, ten cuidado— le suplico Harry.

Hagrid se puso algo nervioso por la mención de su pasado, pero sonrío con calma— Claro, claro. No te preocupes, sólo enfócate en la segunda prueba ¿De acuerdo? —

—Si, claro— le sonrío Harry con calma.

Poco después Harry tubo que irse, se despidió de Hagrid y regreso al castillo. No le preocupaba mucho la prueba. Pero si el baile de Navidad.

Quería pedírselo a Ginny, antes que a alguien más se le ocurriera. Como a Neville.

"Neville" pensó Harry molesto "Tanto que le ayude y ahora esta en mi contra también… todos lo están… si vuelve a ser director de Hogwarts, le haré la vida de cuadritos reclamándole este año, a él y a todos"

La hora de la comida seria pronto, Harry no tenía muchas ganas de comer. No quería ver a nadie.

—Peeves! Déjame ya! — grito una chica, Harry se giro y vio como Peeves le estaba lanzando huevos, mientras la chica se cubría con ambas manos la cabeza. Frunció el ceño molesto y fue a ayudarle.

—Lero, Lero, Lero! Una niña mas, que desprevenida esta! Lero, Lero, Lero! A pasado por mi casillero! Así que le lanzare huevos desde mi agujero! Jajajajaja!—

—KYA! Peeves! Basta ya! —

—PEEVES! —

—EEK! — chillo Peeves sorprendido—Yo no he sido! Yo no he sido Potter! — dijo y soltó el resto de los huevos para desaparecer de inmediato.

—¿Potter? — susurro la chica sorprendida y se quedo congelada mirando quien la habia salvado.

Harry también la veía sorprendido. Pero luego sonrío con cariño y se acerco a ella—Hola, Ginny— le dijo suavemente para no asustarle.

—Harry…— dijo ella sonrojándose violentamente. Él saco su varita y comenzó a quitarle todo el huevo que tenía enzima de ella.

—¿Estas bien Ginny? — le pregunto dulcemente. Ella miraba el piso toda roja, pero asintió levemente.

—Que bueno— dijo él mirándola. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

—De-de-debo irme…— mascullo ella torpemente.

—Esta bien— dijo Harry.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Ginny estaba jugando con sus manos, muy nerviosa. Harry le miraba sonriendo. Era obvio que ella no quería irse.

—¿Ginny? —

—¿S-si? — dijo ella nerviosa, dando un ligero respingo al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Sabes? En Navidad, va a haber un baile— le dijo Harry con calma.

—N-no sabía…— dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

—bueno, aun no lo avisan, pero Fleur me dijo…—

—Ya. Fleur— dijo Ginny cortante y se cruzo de brazos. Pero aun no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Harry sonrío un poco más—Si, bueno, Fleur me dijo que los campeones abren el baile con sus parejas—

—Si, ¿Y? — dijo ella más molesta— Pues te deseo suerte con esa Fleur— dijo y trato de pasar a Harry de largo. Pero él fue más rápido y le detuvo el paso.

—¿Que? — dijo ella mirándolo con desafió.

Harry sonrío más. Y Ginny se enfureció mucho más.

—¿Ginebra Weasley? —

—¿Qué quieres? — le soltó ya casi furiosa—Que si me estas jugueteando Potter, te juro que…—

—¿Serías mi pareja para el baile? —

Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta. Su último insulto se quedo en el aire y un agudo sonrojo la inundo por completo en un segundo.

—¿Q-que…?— apenas dijo sorprendida.

—Que, si me darías el gran honor de ser mi pareja— le repitió Harry con calma— si me dices que si, me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo… pero si me dices que no, me regresare para navidad con mis tíos— le sonrío Harry.

—P-pero eres uno de los campeones! No puedes faltar!—

—Es verdad…— sonrío Harry con suavidad y se acerco a Ginny. Bajo un poco su rostro, tan cerca estaba que se perdió en sus ojos color miel— Pero no podría soportar verte con nadie más… Ginny, me gustas mucho… desde hace años, me has gustado mucho… yo Te amo—

Ginny se volvió de un rojo intenso brillante. Estaba mirando a Harry, buscando algún signo de broma en sus ojos. Pero no los vio.

Harry no estaba sonriendo. La estaba mirando con determinación. Estaba esperando su respuesta.

Él la esperaba a ella.

Él.

A ella.

Sentía que el aliento le faltaba. Todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. No aguantaba su propio peso.

Ni supo como fue que contesto.

—S…s-si… ire contigo…—

A Harry se le ilumino el rostro de una gran felicidad. Si hubiese hecho su _patronus_ en ese momento, quizás hubiese opacad al sol.

Ginny sonreía muy nerviosa, y Harry le miraba como lo más maravillosos del mundo.

—em, Ginny... —

—¿S-si? — dijo ella mirándolo toda roja, pero con una sonrisa palpable.

—Em, bueno… se que es muy rápido todo esto… pero…—Harry se ruborizo y recordó algo. Las palabras de su esposa.

_—Siempre me habías gustado… desde segundo y nunca te deje de amar—/_

—No, esta bien, mejor que sea sorpresa— sonrío Harry—¿Vamos al comedor? — sonrío ofreciéndole su brazo para ir juntos.

Ginny se puso más colorada todavía, pero acepto gustosa. Tomo el brazo que Harry le ofrecía y juntos llegaron al Gran Comedor.

Todos se le quedaban mirando. Algunos decían algo por lo bajo. Pero a Harry no le importaba. Esta tan feliz con Ginny que no necesitaba nada más. Y que Hermione y Ron le perdonaran, pero en esos momentos, ya no le interesaban nada de nada.

Cuando entraron por las dos grandes puertas, un silencio intenso se presento. Harry ni caso les hizo y sólo miro a Ginny.

—¿Quieres comer conmigo en Slytherin? Quiero que todos sepan que tengo a la mejor chica del mundo— le sonrío Harry.

Ginny asintió muy emocionada y ni siquiera intento mirar hacia Gryfindor.

Llegaron a la mesa, donde todos los Slytherin, los de Durmstrang, los de Beauxbatons, Cedric, Fleur, Víctor, Theodore, Blaise y una sonriente Luna les esperaban.

—Hola chicos, ella es Ginny Weasley. Y me a honrado en ser mi pareja de baile— sonrío Harry sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

—Lo sabía! Ella es la _hegmosa_ chica de la que hablabas _¿Vegdad?_ — Sonrío Fleur— Pues que buen gusto tienes _Haggy_, es muy linda, no _exajegabas_ cuando dijiste que _ega_ la más _hegmosa_ de _Hogwagts_— dijo guiñándole un ojo y Ginny se sonrojo más. Si es que eso era posible.

—Felicidades Harry, Ginny— sonrío Cedric.

—_Jha_, es muy _herrmosa Harry_— sonrío Víctor— _Esperro_ que nos llevemos bien, _señorrita_—

—Ah, s-si, yo también lo espero— sonrío Ginny.

—Ginny, ven, siéntate con migo y Fleur— le sonrío Luna, que hacia una torre de pavo, espagueti y pescado, todo revuelto y untado con mermelada.

—Si! Siéntate con _nosotgas_! _Quiego _el chisme completo! — dijo Fleur emocionada— Seguro siendo _Haggy_ todo un _caballego_, te lo ha pedido de una forma muy _gomantica_— dijo soñadoramente y las chicas de su colegio, que estaban sentadas cerca de ella, soltaron una risilla.

—Pues bienvenida Ginny— sonrío Blaise— Es bueno ver a mas del ED—

—Es verdad. Estamos muy contentos de verte— dijo Theodore comiendo un poco de estofado.

Ginny se sonrojo de nuevo, pero sonriendo, ella y Harry se sentaron junto a Fleur y Luna.

En toda la comida Harry y Ginny fueron el centro de atención de Slytherin y del resto de las mesas.

Harry noto como Hagrid le sonreía abiertamente junto con la profesora McGonagall. Dumbledore se notaba muy divertido y Snape estaba comiendo como si nada pasara.

Al final de la comida, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Theodore, Blaise, Cedric, Víctor, Fleur y varios alumnos de Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se retiraron a los jardines.

Iban charlando y comentando cosas graciosas. Todos reían y comentaban sobre la segunda prueba.

Harry nunca soltó la mano de Ginny, quien estaba muy feliz. Ambos ni pensaron en los hermanos Weasley y Hermione, que quizás estarían echando chispas del coraje.

—Mamá se pondrá muy contenta cuando lo sepa— sonreía Ginny, mientras veían a varios de Durmnstrang haciendo gala de sus habilidades con hechizos de agua y dándole varias formas.

—Espero que si, tía Petunia también se alegrara mucho— sonrío Harry— Ellas se llevan muy bien… y mí tía se pondrá muy contenta por que por fin pude pedírtelo— le sonrío a Ginny y esta se sonrojo un poco tímidamente.

—Espero que tú papá me de su bendición— sonrío Harry y Ginny le miro sorprendida— Quiero hacer las cosas bien… y tus padres siempre han sido muy importantes para mi— le sonrío con cariño.

—Fleur tiene razón, eres todo un caballero— le dijo riendo tímidamente. Harry sonrío y ambos vieron como los de Slytherin y Beauxbatons empezaban a sacar aves de todo tipo de sus varitas. (Blaise fue coronado vencedor cuando saco a varios flamencos y un avestruz).

La tarde se paso muy rápido y para la cena todos iban muy hambrientos. Fleur iba charlando con Ginny y Luna de un lado. Y Harry iba con Theodore, Blaise, Víctor y Cedric.

El baile de navidad era el tema principal.

La cena no fue muy diferente de la comida. Ginny seguía sin atreverse a mirar a los de su casa. Y Harry no vio problema en ello.

Para la hora de despedirse, Harry encamino a Ginny hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Curiosamente nadie de Gryfindor le aventó algo a la cara (Cosa que Harry agradeció) y pudo llevar a su querida Ginny a tiempo.

—Bueno, buenas noches… me la pase muy bien el día de hoy— le sonrío Ginny.

—Si, yo también me la pase muy bien. Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo— sonrío Harry.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, el cual rompió Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny se sonrojo pero sonrío tímidamente.

Harry, igualmente rojo le sonrío abiertamente— Buenas noches Ginny… y, vigila la ventana de cuarto pasada la media noche— le susurro al oído. Acto seguido se giro sobre sus talones y hecho a correr.

Ginny se quedo muy sorprendida, pero estaba muy emocionada sobre la sorpresa que le esperaba con Harry.

Era tanta su emoción, que no le importaría tener que pelearse con todos sus hermanos en un duelo ella sola.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Para cuando Harry llego a la sala común de Slytherin, Theodore y Blaise lo estaban esperando con unas sonrisas muy de cómplices.

—Suelta viejo! Admite que te trae loco! — le dijo Blaise.

—No negare eso— dijo Harry sonriendo— Ginny es la chica que más amo— les dijo para que sólo ellos lo escucharan, todo el resto de Slytherin también estaba ahí, seguramente para ver de que se enteraban.

—Pues bien por ti— le dijo Theodore muy complacido. Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo MUY complacido de si mismo.

—¿De que me perdí? — pregunto Harry curioso.

—Oh, de nada, de nada— dijo Theodore restándole importancia. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y sonrío.

—Theo invito a Luna a ir al baile de Navidad, se muere de ganas por decirlo, pero le encanta hacerse del rogar— dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Harry le miro sorprendido—¿En serio? —

—Si, así es. Y ella acepto— sonrío Theodore muy contento.

—Vaya, con razón la vi tan sonriente— dijo Harry animado. Pero por un lado estaba muy preocupado. El futuro de Luna era casarse con alguien más. Supo que nunca tuvieron hijos, pero aun así recordaba que Luna siempre se veía muy contenta… aun que por otro lado… la infancia de Luna siempre habia sido muy triste, sin amigos y sin nadie que le pudiera dar afecto.

Él mismo habia sido muy cruel con ella en varias ocasiones de su niñez.

"Ni siquiera se que debo hacer" pensó Harry una vez en su cuarto.

"Estaba tan seguro de lo que debía hacer… pero eso fue antes de que Hermione y Ron ya no quisieran verme más… y ahora lo de Luna" pensaba preocupado.

"No es bueno… nada bueno cambiar los eventos del pasado" recordó con pesar, y la muerte de su otro yo le vino a la mente.

"Él ni siquiera habia vivido… nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Hermione y Ron… nuca vio a Hagrid o a Dumbledore… ni a Snape o los Weasley… no tuvo tiempo de nada"

—Pero, si no hubiese tomado su lugar, Voldemort habría regresado tarde o temprano… quizás ni Ron ó Hermione se hubiesen conocido, Luna quizás nunca hubiese tenido amigos, ni Neville hubiera generado su valor, quizás ni siquiera Bill hubiese conocido a Fleur— se decía en voz baja, sólo para él.

"Quizás no soy yo quien juega con el destino" pensaba Harry "quizás es el destino quien juega conmigo"

"Si no es así ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué Lucius y yo regresamos? ¿Para que?" pensaba sintiendo remordimiento de sus actos "¿Para bien o para mal?"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"¿Qué?"

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

/POC/… /POC/……

/POC/POC/POC/……

/POC/POC/POC/POC/POC/POC/POC/POC/POC/

—¿Qué rayos…?— dijo Ginny abriendo la ventana de su habitación. Ubicada en la torre de Gryfindor.

—Buenas noches—

—¿Harry? — dijo Ginny sorprendida, mirando en la oscuridad el reflejo de un chico de gafas, montado en una escoba.

—Si— le sonrío él, y a pesar de la oscuridad, estaba seguro que Ginny estaba sonrojada—¿Lista para dar un paseo? —

—¿Cómo? — dijo Ginny algo fuerte, al darse cuenta miro a hacia sus compañeras de habitación. Estas seguían dormidas.

—¿Nos vamos? — le dijo Harry por lo bajo.

Ginny sonrío—Claro, déjame tomar mi capa— dijo y la tomo de su baúl. Regreso con Harry y este le hizo espacio para que se sentara frente a él.

—¿Esta era tú sorpresa? — le sonrío Ginny sonrojada tímidamente.

—En parte— le dijo él sonriendo. Y una vez Ginny se sentó, se alejaron volando en la Saeta.

Cómo eran dos, la escoba no volaba muy alto, pero si lo suficiente como para apreciar la vista desde lo alto.

Cruzaron por las puntas de los grandes árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Pasaron por el lago donde su reflejo les sonreía con la luna de fondo.

La brisa ondeaba sus túnicas y hacia el pelo de ella ondear como las mareas, en una suave danza particular.

Ella se abrazaba de él con suavidad y él apoyaba su rostro sobre el de ella. Volaban juntos y con suavidad cruzaban el aire, uno al lado del otro.

Sin palabras, sin decir nada, sólo bastaba estar juntos.

Dieron una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo, mirando por sus ventanas como algunos seguían de pie.

Pasaron por las lechucearías donde algunas les vieron con curiosidad y se unieron a ellos.

—Creo que piensan que estamos jugando— sonrío Ginny mirando a casi 10 lechuzas volar junto a ellos.

—Que va, sólo buscan arruinar nuestra cita— río Harry divertido, y sintió como Ginny se pegaba más a él con suavidad.

Planearon un poco más sobre el estadio de Quidditch, de nuevo sobre el lago y cruzaron por la torre de astronomía. Donde Ginny noto un par de luces.

—Mira, hay alguien ahí— dijo.

—En realidad, esa nuestra parada— le sonrío Harry y descendieron con suavidad. Las lechuzas, algo decepcionadas por el corto vuelo, regresaron a la lechucearía o a seguir volando en busca de comida.

—Creo que se decepcionaron— sonrío Ginny.

—Espero que no nos odien por eso— río Harry y escucho como Ginny ahogaba un grito de emoción.

Ahí, frente a ella, estaba una manta de color rojo tendida en el suelo, sobre esta habia una jarra con 2 copas. Una bandeja de plata con quesos variados, pan y mantequilla. Además de postre de durazno.

Todo acompañado a la luz de 4 velas encendidas en el centro.

Ginny miro a Harry emocionada—¿Es para mi? — sonrío con los ojos muy brillantes.

Harry asintió sonriendo.

—Eres el mejor! — dijo saltando para abrazarlo.

—Lo mejor, es le menos que puedo darte— le sonrío él con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente. Ginny se sonrojo pero no paraba de sonreír. Harry la tomo de la mano y juntos se sentaron sobre la manta.

Ginny no tardo en descubrir que la jarra contenía Cerveza de Mantequilla. Tomaron una copa y comieron un poco de los quesos, mientras charlaban sobre la primera prueba.

—Pero no fue gran cosa— dijo Harry restándole importancia.

—No digas eso, Charly me dijo que lo habías impresionado mucho— le dijo Ginny saboreando un queso— Dijo que habías sido muy valiente y que de no ser por ti, quizás la Colacuerno hubiese terminado matando a alguien. Aunque la pobre Galez Verde murió— dijo con pena.

—Si… ¿Quién cuida de sus huevos? —

—Bueno, ahora los tienen en el Ministerio, es que necesitan calor constante, y ya sin la madre, pues es imposible transportarlos. Así que se quedaran ahí hasta que nazcan. Lo bueno es que Charly se quedará hasta el final del Torneo— sonrío Ginny.

—Genial. Seguro extrañabas a Charly y Bill ¿Cierto? —

—Si, en especial a Bill, siempre me ha tratado con mucho cariño. Es mi hermano favorito. A los que no aguanto es a Fred, George y Ron… son unos idiotas— dijo molesta—En especial Ron. He tenido un gran pleito con él hace unos momentos. Hasta Hermione se puso de su lado—

Harry disminuyo su sonrisa—Lo siento Ginny, te estoy metiendo en problemas ¿Verdad? —

—No! No digas eso Harry! — le dijo ella molesta y luego se sonrojo— Estoy muy contenta… de, de que me hayas invitado… y cuando me dijiste que…— se sonrojo más y Harry termino la frase por ella—Que te amo—

Ella asintió sonriendo—Si… eso…— dijo mirando su copa de Cerveza de Mantequilla.

—¿Sabes Ginny? —

—¿Si? — sonrío mirándolo.

—Tú mamá, una vez me dijo que tu padre la llevaba muy seguido a caminar… ya sabes, paseos a la luz de la luna y eso…— sonrío algo colorado— Y… bueno… pensé, pensé que sería buena idea… digo— Harry la miro atentamente y ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

—Ginny…—

—¿Si? —

—¿Te gustaría…—

—¿Si? —

—¿Querrías…—

—¿Si? — apremio ella.

—…ser mi novia? —

Ginny se sonrojo un poco más. Pero Harry nunca se hubiese esperado mejor respuesta que cuando ella le dio un sube beso en los labios.

El corazón de Harry parecía que explotaría de tanta felicidad.

No hubo más palabras.

Simplemente se abrazaron el uno al otro. Mientras sonreían a la luz de las velas.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Eran casi las tres para cuando Harry dejo a Ginny en la torre de Gryfindor.

—¿Desayunamos juntos mañana? — sonrío él.

—Claro ¿Las cocinas verdad? —

—Si, así es—

—Le escribiré a mi mamá ahora mismo. Esto seguro le encantara— rió divertida.

—Espero que no se enojen tus padres por que te saque de noche—comento él algo apenado.

—No, mi mamá estará muy contenta y se que se encargara de darle sólo los detalles importantes a papá, jiji—

—¿Estará bien si le escribo a tu papá para pedirle su bendición? — le dijo Harry incierto— Además quiero avisarles a Charly, Bill y Percy— le sonrío—Quiero que sepan que te cuidare bien. No quiero malentendidos con ellos…pero no se como se los diré a Fred, George y Ron— comento serio.

—Descuida, a esos les digo yo— dijo ella decidida—Y pobre de ellos si intentan algo— dijo molesta y Harry se imagino siendo torturado por los famosos "Sortilegios Weasley". No pudo evitar un escalofrió.

—Um, creo que le avisare a mamá como están las cosas… ya sabes, con eso de que el idiota de Ron ya no tea habla. Cielos, creo que el profesor Moody se pasa—

—¿Moody? — dijo Harry extrañado.

—Si, Hermione y él lo han ido a ver muy seguido desde que estaba en la enfermería— le dijo ella— Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Neville y casi todos los del ED de Gryfindor van seguido a su oficina. Creo que les esta enseñando defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya sabes, como lo que hacíamos en el ED— le dijo ella sonriendo a medias— Yo fui sólo 3 veces. Pero deje de ir por que me harte de cómo se expresaba de ti—

—¿De mi? — dijo Harry confundido.

—No habla muy bien de ti…— dijo ella apenada—Claro que yo no le creí, te conozco muy bien… pero por alguna razón Ron le cree con fervor… hoy me dijo algo extraño. Dijo: "Es que no sabes quien es Snape, no sabes lo que era. Y Harry será como él" — dijo Ginny molesta.

—Entiendo— dijo Harry serio.

—Harry… ¿Tú sabes lo que eso significa? —

—Si… Moody me dijo que el profesor Snape era un mortífago—

—¿Qué? — dijo ella sorprendida. Y Harry decidió que era mejor contarle como habia pasado todo. Aun que en voz baja para que las chicas en el dormitorio no se despertaran.

—No debió decirte eso— le dijo Ginny indignada— Una cosa es Snape, pero no tiene por que meter a tus papás en eso—

—Si, lo se… pero no importa— le sonrío— Es tarde, mejor ve a dormir, te veré mañana—

Harry le dio un sube beso en la frente y desapareció en el cielo nocturno.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

La profesora McGonagall anuncio en la semana sobre el baile de Navidad.

Los días siguientes habia un ambiente muy tenso. Todos buscaban parejas. Y parecía que las chicas estaban locas, ninguna dejaba de reírse.

Harry por su lado no se separaba de Ginny, quien, supuso habia peleado mucho con sus hermanos y Hermione, por que cada vez que los veía les ignoraba olímpicamente. Ella ahora comía en Slytherin, donde todos la recibían con mucho agrado.

Fleur, Luna, varias chicas de Beaxubatons y ella se la pasaban muy bien charlando de todo y nada.

Y cuando se reunía con Harry, él ya estaba acompañado por Cedric, Víctor, Blaise y Theodore, sin mencionar a varios chicos de Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Todos se sentaban a la mesa, donde las únicas parejas eran Harry con Ginny y Luna con Theodore.

Muchos ya tenían parejas, y otros aun buscaban. Blaise termino invitando a una chica de Hufflepuff.

Era extraño para Harry, pero se habían vuelto un grupo muy popular.

Aun que no era para menos, con los 4 campeones en el mismo grupo.

Todos los de Gryfindor seguían sin hablarle a Harry. Ni siquiera para insultarle. Ginny le habia dicho que era mejor así.

Lo único que lo animo en esos días. Era que habia recibido muchas cartas. Sirius y Remus le felicitaban sobre su nueva relación con Ginny. Sus tíos estaban muy contentos y Dudley le mando un libro sobre como alagar a una mujer.

Los señores Weasley escribieron una gran carta donde les daban su bendición. Charly, Bill y Percy estaban también muy complacidos con que su hermana Ginny tuviera a un novio tan atento con ella. Ayudo mucho que Ginny le escribiera por día a su madre, diciéndole como Harry la cuidaba y nunca se separaba de ella. De cómo le regalaba una flor cada día, que como la hacia reír entre otras cosas y detalles sin fin.

Las visitas con Hagrid iban muy bien, Harry solía llevar a Ginny con él. Y un poco más feliz, empezó a llevar a Theodore, Luna y Blaise. Luego se les unieron Fleur, Cedric y Víctor.

Hagrid estaba muy contento por que nunca habia recibido tantas visitas. Aun que Harry supuso que era por que quería quedar bien con cierta directora.

Los trabajos que los maestros encargaban para las vacaciones de Navidad estaban realmente amontonándose. Entre las tareas y las búsquedas de parejas, nadie parecía estar a salvo.

Amenos que ya tuvieras pareja, entonces la tarea pasaba a segundo plano.

Harry se habia enterado de cómo Ron le habia pedido a Fleur (de nuevo) que fuera su pareja. Aun que nunca escucho su respuesta por que él salio corriendo un segundo después.

Considero eso divertido, ya que ahora en verdad estaba molesto con él, con Hermione y con toda la sarta de imbeciles que le estaba creyendo más a Moody que a él.

Víctor ya les habia comentado que tenia pareja, y Harry confirmo que era Hermione cuando le pregunto con quien iría.

El día de navidad, Harry tuvo muchos regalos. Todos le gustaron mucho, pero apenas pudo, fue con Blaise y Theodore a las cocinas, donde encontraron a Luna y Ginny.

Desayunaron muy animados y todos le dieron regalos a Dobby, quien muy feliz y llorando a mares por lo conmovido que estaba, les regalo calcetines desiguales a todos, hechos por él mismo.

Ese día era el gran baile.

Harry paso casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con Ginny y los demás. Hasta que Fleur les indico a todas las chicas que ya era hora de ponerse más hermosas.

—Bueno chicos, es _hoga_ de _ignos_— dijo Fleur meneando elegantemente su cabello rubio— _Pog_ _favog_ no nos _estagñen_. _Geguesaremos_ _pog_ ustedes _pgonto_— dijo divertida y junto con ella todas la chicas se fueron al carruaje de Beaxbatons.

—¿Por qué van Luna y Ginny con ella? — pregunto Cedric extrañado.

—Las chicas quedaron en el carruaje, para arreglarse— dijo Harry.

—_Jha_, entonces _nosotrros_ también nos vamos. Si no estamos _prresentables_, _nuestrros_ respectivos _dirrectores_ nos lo _reprrocharn_ hasta la _muerrte_— dijo Víctor sonriendo, y el resto de los chicos se dispuso a ir a arreglarse también.

—Dilo por ti, Dumbledore no creo que me coma, pero el profesor Snape me matara— sonrío Harry, recordando que habían suspendido sus clases de pociones por el torneo.

Harry se arreglo con su túnica de color azul marino oscuro. Utilizo un hechizo para arreglar su cabello y este estuviera quieto. Al final se veía muy bien, todo liso y peinado hacia tras. Se coloco sus gafas cuadradas y las fijo con otro hechizo, así no se le caerían y podría bailar con Ginny sin preocuparse de ellas.

Le dio brillo a sus zapatos y se miro en el espejo. Una vez satisfecho con su aspecto, se encontró a Blaise y Theodore. El primero llevaba una túnica violeta oscura muy elegante y el segundo una túnica rojo muy oscura, casi negra, de exquisito corte.

Sonriendo salieron de slytherin y fueron a buscar a sus respectivas chicas. Harry saco el obsequio que le habia comprado a Ginny para el baile, lo tenía guardado desde antes del mundial, y por fin podría dárselo.

Blaise espero en el vestíbulo a su cita. Theodore y Harry fueron a buscar a Luna y Ginny al carruaje de Beauxbatons.

Esperaron en la puerta con varios más. Algunos de los chicos de Beauxbatons salían corriendo, seguramente para buscar a sus parejas en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts.

Casi media hora después Madame Maxime abrió la puerta, y sonrío al ver a Harry— Oh, _Mesie Potteg_, es un _placeg veglo_— dijo con amabilidad y mirando tras los chicos noto a Hagrid, quien venia con el pelo todo planchado, su barba también lisa y bien arreglada. Usando una gran túnica de color negro con detalles plateados. Habia que admitirlo, se veía muy bien.

Harry pensó que el día anterior habia valido la pena. Habia logrado plancharle el cabello y elegirle una túnica acorde con el vestido, que ya sabía cual seria, de Madame Maxime.

Una vez Hagrid y ella hubieron esta juntos, las chicas salieron del carruaje, cada chico tomo a su pareja y Harry y Theodore se quedaron mudos al ver a Luna y Ginny.

—¿Y bien? ¿No soy la _mejog_? ¿Acaso no las deje _hegmosas_? — sonrío Fleur tras Luna y Ginny.

Pero los chicos no contestaron nada.

Fleur las habia dejado divinamente Hermosas.

Luna, ya no tenia su pelo rizado y despeinado. Ahora lo tenía liso, sujetado en un peinado muy elegante, con flores de cristal adornándolo. Usaba unos aretes a juego y traía una túnica azul pálido brillante.

Estaba ligeramente maquillada y usaba un lindo labial rosa.

Ginny, traía su pelo, antes liso, ahora rizado, con suaves ondas luciéndose sobre su cabello y adornándolo, un sutil broche plateado con forma de mariposa. Usaba una hermosa túnica verde aqua, de color brillante con bordes en un fino encaje perlado. Su maquillaje, igualmente ligero, pero con un poco de brillo en los ojos, le daba un aire de ensueño.

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta un rato, hasta que Theodore balbuceo algo de: —...te...tu...hermosa…yo…traje…cosa…te vez hermosa…—

—Gracias— le sonrío Luna, cuando Theodore le entrego una caja, donde al abrirla descubrió un lindo collar. De oro blanco con una perla en el centro—Oh, Theodore! No debiste! — dijo Luna sonriendo muy feliz.

—SI! — dijo Harry como recordando algo, dejo de contemplar a Ginny, que reía divertida y saco de su túnica su regalo—Es para ti Ginny— le dijo sonriendo.

Ginny lo abrió, y descubrió sorprendida que era un brazalete de oro, con esmeraldas incrustadas en un hermoso relieve tallado con formas de hojas.

—¿Y a mi no me _tgagiste_ nada? — pregunto Fleur a su pareja. El chico se sonrojo y le mostró una orquídea con varias flores, que formaban un lindo ramillete— Oh, es muy bonito! — sonrío y se coloco el broche de flores en la mano.

—Muy bien, _se magnific_, ¿Todos ya tienen a su _pagueja_? — pregunto Madame Maxime— Excelente, andando todos, _un, du, tua_— decía, y todos emprendieron la marcha, a un paso muy apresurado para alcanzar a Hagrid y la directora de Beaxbatons.

Todos entraron al castillo y atendieron a la llamada de la profesora McGonagall, que citaba a los campeones en las puertas principales.

Todos estaban ya listo y sólo esperaban a Víctor y Hermione.

—Te vez muy hermosa Cho— le dijo Harry.

—Gracias, tú también te vez muy bien. Cielos, y tu parejea esta hermosa—

—Gracias Cho— le sonrío Ginny.

—Espero que Víctor no tarde— dijo Cedric.

En eso entraron los de Durmtrang, en cabezadas por Karkarov.

Víctor y Hermione no tardaron en unirse a los demás capeones. Antes, Harry se habia sorprendido de lo hermosa que lucia Hermione, pero ahora, comparada con su Ginny, Hermione era opacada por completo.

—¿Ginny? — dijo Hermione sorprendía al verla.

—Hermione— la saludo ella cortante y se giro hacia Fleur para charlar junto con Cho.

—Hola Víctor, te vez muy bien. Ese juego de pieles es genial— le dijo Cedric sonriendo.

—_Grracias_, oh, ella es _Ezmiope_, mi _parreja_— dijo sonriendo a sus amigos. Y ella se sonrojo un poco apenada.

—Víctor, es Her-mi-one— le sonrío Harry.

—_Jha!_ Es _verrdad!_ Me lo habías dicho y aun no puedo _prronunciarrlo_ bien— dijo Víctor sonriendo— Discúlpame _Herr_, _Herrmio_, _Herrmione_—

—Descuida Víctor, no hay problema— le sonrío ella.

—Te vez muy hermosa Hermione— le sonrío Harry con calma. Ella le sonrío un poco—Gracias Harry, tú… tú te vez bien— le dijo algo apenada.

—Los campeones! ¿Listos? — llamo la profesora McGonagall—Muy bien! Adelante! — sonrío, y entraron.

Los que estaban en el gran comedor les aplaudieron y los campeones y sus parejas, fueron a sentarse a la mesa del jurado.

Dumbledore les sonreía muy contento. Bagman aplaudía con gran emoción. Madame Maxime aplaudía también, pero con mayor elegancia. Karkarov veía con recelo a Hermione y al final, Percy, quien iba en nombre de Crouch, se puso de pie para recibirlos con gran emoción.

—Ginny! Te vez hermosa! Si nuestros padres te vieran! — dijo Percy con un tono muy conmovido, como el de un padre que ve a su hija en su día de boda— Eres como un ángel—

—Oh, Percy, me sacas los colores— le sonrío Ginny y se sentó junto a su hermano.

—Harry, me da gusto que salgas con mi hermana y hayas pedido mi permiso— dijo Percy dándose aires.

—También pidió el de mamá, papá, Charly y Bill— le dijo Ginny girando los ojos.

—Si— dijo Percy como si eso no importara— Me han ascendido— dijo emocionado— Ahora soy el ayudante personal del señor Crouch, y he venido en representación suya—

—¿Por qué no ha venido él? — pregunto Ginny extrañada.

—Lamento tener que decir que el señor Crouch no se encuentra bien, nada bien. No se ha encontrado bien desde los Mundiales. No me sorprende: es el exceso de trabajo. No es tan joven como antes. Aunque sigue siendo brillante, des­de luego: su mente si que es la misma de siempre. Pero ade­más el señor Crouch sufrió un revés personal muy duro a causa del comportamiento indebido de su elfina doméstica, Blinky o como se llame. Como era natural, él la despidió in­mediatamente después del incidente; pero, bueno, aunque se las apaña, como yo digo…— Percy siguió hablando como si fuera un embajador de otro país.

Y Harry estuvo muy tentado de preguntarle si el señor Crouch ya había dejado de llamarlo Weatherby, pero se con­tuvo.

Y sorpresivamente un /FLASH/ lo segó a él y Ginny.

—Percy! — chillo molesta.

—Perdón, pero papá y mamá me pidieron que les tomara muchas fotos— dijo Percy sonriendo y levantando de nuevo su cámara— Ahora sonrían—

Harry y Ginny dejaron que Percy les tomara unas 40 fotos, y luego de eso ella le ordeno que parara y empezara a comer.

Ya más en calma, Fleur, que se habia sentado a un lado de ellos, charlaba con Ginny muy animada.

Pronto Cho se unió a su plática y Cedric, Roger Davies, el capitán de Ravenclaw, Víctor y Harry charlaban sobre Qudditch.

Los 3 directores, Bagman y Percy, notaban sorprendidos como todos parecían llevarse muy bien.

Fleur estuvo recriminándoles a los chicos que sólo hablaban de Quidditch.

—No saben nada de chicas ustedes, son muy mal educados, _ignogandonos_ de esa forma. Además, el Quidditch es muy _abiguido_— decía con fastidio, meneando su rubio cabello.

—_Perro Fleurr…_—

—_Ahá_ _Víctog Kgum_, no metas que ya _egues _un jugador _pgofecional_— le dijo ella— Eso no cuenta en nada, esto es una fiesta. No un especial de Quidditch— añadió molesta.

—Es obvio quien llevara los pantalones en casa en el matrimonio de Fleur— dijo Cedric por lo bajo y Harry río divertido. No sabia cuanta razón tenía.

—Bueno, dejemos de hablar de deportes, díganme ¿Cómo les va con la segunda prueba? Ya supieron que significa ese chillido tan feo— dijo Cho sonriendo.

Karkarov y Madame Maxiine se tensaron un poco, pero se sorprendieron cuando Víctor, Fleur, Cedric y Harry contestaron al unísono con un "Si".

Y más se sorprendieron cuando empezaron a hablar del tema sin importancia, como si sólo fuera un examen aburrido.

—Viene en _Siguenio_, el idioma de las _siguenas_— dijo Fleur meneando la cabeza con desaprobación—Seguramente _tendguemos_ que _metegnos_ al lago. Me _agüinare _el cabello—

—_Fleurr_, _deberrias preocuparrte_ por lo que _habrra_ bajo el agua, no _porr_ tu cabello— le sonrío Víctor— Ese _calamarr_ se ve muy _grrande_—

—Es verdad, podría haber muchas criaturas, quizás sirenas y tritones— dijo Cedric pensativo.

—Aun que la parte de la prenda no lo entiendo— dijo Harry fingiendo no saberlo.

—Oh, _espego_ que no se lleven mi _gopa_! — dijo Fleur.

—_Fleurr_, no_ crreo _que_ quierran _tu_ rropa_— le dijo Víctor sonriendo— Es el _torrneo_, no un desfile de modas—

—Oh, te _ggues_ muy _divegtido_ ¿no? — le dijo ella molesta— Quizás tú uses pieles todo el año, pego hay gente que _acostumbga_ _vestig_ decente—

—¿Qué hay de malo con sus pieles? Son geniales Fleur— le dijo Cedric.

—_Matag_ a un animal _pog_ su piel no es _divegtido_— le dijo Fleur molesta.

—Fleur… tú tienes un abrigo de piel— sonrío Ginny.

—Era de mi _madgue_— aclaro Fleur con dignidad y todos rieron divertidos—No se _guian_! Es _vegdad_! — dijo molesta.

Harry miro como incluso Dumbledore reía muy divertido. Madame Maxime sonreía con cordialidad, mientras Karkarov tenía una expresión de incredulidad.

—Pues yo muero de ganas por ver la prueba— dijo Cho sonriendo— La primera fue genial, Cedric cegó al dragón y tomo el huevo, aun que casi te aplasta con la cola—

—Ni me lo recuerdes— dijo este tocándose un hombro.

—Luego vino Fleur, y vaya. Lo pusiste en trance! —

—Si, y casi me iba con _honogues_… hasta que ese animal me suelta una flama en mi _hegmoso_ cabello— dijo Fleur indignada.

—Y después vino Víctor. También cegaste a tu dragón, pero una lastima que en un movimiento te lanzara contra las rocas—

—_Jha,_ _perro_ al menos fuy muy _rápido_, _grracias_ a eso, no me quitaron muchos puntos— sonrío Víctor.

—Es verdad, después que te azoto, te levantaste y cogiste el huevo— sonrío Ginny.

—Si, pero el final fue casi de muerte. Harry, te quedaste sólo con 3 dragones! Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado—

—En realidad, de no ser por Charly y los demás magos, quizás hubiese muerto— dijo él restándole importancia.

—¿Quién es _Charrly_? — pregunto Víctor.

—El hermano de Ginny y Percy— sonrío y señalo al primero.

—Oh! Ginny! No nos habías _pguesentado_ a tu _hegmano_— sonrío Fleur­— Hola, soy _Fleug_ _Delacougt_— sonrío ella.

—Y Yo _Víctorr Kurrum_—

—Yo soy Cedric Diggory, pero me ya conocías, mi padre trabaja para el Ministerio. Te vi una vez antes de los Mundiales, mi padre nos presento—

—Ah, es verdad. Un gusto, señorita, jóvenes—

—Hermione ¿Qué opinas de esto? Has estado muy callada— dijo Harry sonriendo.

De inmediato todas las miradas se pusieron sobre ella. Hermione se sonrojo un poco.

—Es _vegdad_, no has hablado— observo Fleur algo sorprendida, como si apenas notara que ella estaba ahí.

—Bueno… yo…— Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Sentía que de todos, ella era la única que no encajaba ahí.

—Oh vamos, _Haggy_ siempre le esta diciendo a _Victog_ que eres muy inteligente. Que no te de pena, Ginny nos dijo que eras la _pigmera_ de tu clase. ¿Es _vegdad_ que ya sabes usar los hechizos _desbanecedoges_? — sonrío Fleur.

—Bueno… si— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—_Se magnifique_— sonrío Fleur—Yo tengo _pgoblemas_ con esos hechizos todavía, dinos, ¿Qué opinas de la segunda prueba? ¿Ya sabes de que _tagta_? —

—Um… es que no se como va lo que dice su huevo— dijo Hermione.

—Oh, no hay _pgoblema_— dijo Fleur, y le recito el verso.

Hermione lo analizo un poco.

—La prenda… ¿no será algo que ustedes más quieren? — dijo pensativa.

Harry por impulso tomo la mano de Ginny. Ella le miro sorprendida y sonrío algo colorada, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Después de todo ya habia captado el mensaje. Si Harry quería algo de verdad, eso era a ella.

Después de eso siguieron charlando sobre el acertijo de la segunda prueba, y Harry se imagino que quizás ninguno de los directores y miembros del jurado, esperaba que los chicos estuvieran tan cerca de la realidad.

Poco después de la cena, las mesas desaparecieron y dio inicio la música.

Los campeones abrieron el baile y esta vez. Harry no planeaba dejar de bailar hasta estar agotado.

Ginny era llevada con gracia y cuidado por Harry, a quien parecía que el mundo no existía, pues estaba muy ocupado perdiéndose en el color miel de su amada.

—¿Estas feliz? — le pregunto Harry con cariño.

—Muy feliz— le sonrío ella, y se pego más a él. Harry se sintió en el cielo y se dejo llevar. Escuchaba los aplausos y la música, pero la verdad ni le importaba nada.

Pronto a los campeones se les unieron varios alumnos más. Theodore y Luna pasaron junto a Harry y Ginny a saludar. Blaise estaba encantado con su pareja y no paraban de moverse con ahínco.

Casi una hora después de estar bailando, Harry recordó a Ron y los gemelos. Los busco discretamente con la mirada y vio a los gemelos en una mesa. Charlando con Angelina y Katie.

Ron estaba en una mesa con Neville. Al parecer ninguno habia conseguido pareja. Pero le alegro saber que Ron estaba usando la túnica que le habia regalado. Aunque noto a su amigo mirando a Hermione con mucha fijación.

"Eso te pasa por no invitarla primero" pensó Harry girando los ojos.

En la pista también estaban Dumbledore con Madame Maxime, que después estaba con Hagrid, bailando mas lento, quizás para que no la pisara.

Poco después, Harry y Ginny dejaron de bailar un poco. Y descansaron en una mesa vacía. Víctor y Hermione se les unieron poco después, seguidos de Cedric y Cho. Fleur seguía aun bailando con Roger Davies.

Descansaron un poco y rieron sobre algunas cosas. Ya un poco más animados y descansados, Cedric y Cho salieron a dar un paseo. Hermione y Víctor hicieron igual.

—¿Vamos a pasear? — le sonrío Harry.

—Contigo, hasta el fin del mundo— le sonrío Ginny y juntos fueron a los jardines llenos de rosas rojas puestas para la ocasión.

Tomaron uno de los caminos que zigzagueaba entre los rosales, y ape­nas habían recorrido un corto trecho cuando oyeron una voz conocida:

—... no veo a qué viene tanto revuelo, Igor—

—¡No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus! —dijo Karkarov nervioso— Ha empezado a ser cada vez más evidente durante los últimos meses, y estoy preocupado de verdad, no lo puedo negar...

—Entonces, huye —dijo Snape— Huye, yo te disculparé. Pero yo me quedo en Hogwarts.

Harry ya habia escuchado esa parte y suponía que hasta ahí llegaría… pero no fue así.

—¡Severus, entiende! Esto no esta bien, nada bien. La marca, mírala. Tú seguramente también la sientes. ¡Él ha regresado! ¡Esta aquí! —

—Como te dije Igor— dijo Snape con calma— Has lo que debas, que yo haré lo mismo—

Harry escucho como los pasos se detenían. Supuso que ambos se estarían mirando uno al otro.

Pero un tirón de su brazo lo saco de sus pensamientos, Ginny lo estaba llevando a la esquina del camino, para escuchar más de cerca.

Harry pensó en decirle a Ginny que mejor se fueran por otro camino, pero él también quería saber que más pasaría. Sentía curiosidad en saber como terminaba esa plática.

—Tú sabes lo que pasa ¿Cierto? — dijo Karkarov en tono acusador.

—Explícate— le dijo Snape lacónicamente.

—Cuando el chico Potter se enfrento a los 3 dragones… para antes de eso tú ya no estabas en las gradas…¿A dónde fuiste? — pregunto Karkarov son seriedad.

Harry sintió como Ginny le apretaba la mano "Piensa que Snape fue quien los libero"

—Estaba donde debía estar— dijo Snape sin emoción en su voz— No como tú, que piensas dejar a tus alumnos para salvar tú vida—

—Así que de eso se trata…— dijo Karkarov suavemente.

—De nuevo, explícate— le dijo Snape.

—¿Qué hay entre ese chico Potter y tú? — pregunto Karkarov. Y ahora le toco a Harry apretar la mano de Ginny.

—¿Disculpa? — dijo Snape. Harry se aposto 100 galeones a que Snape estaba haciendo una de sus conocidas muecas de desprecio.

—Ese niño cayo en Slytherin… tú casa… me entere que es tú favorito, hasta clases de pociones privadas le das—

—Es bueno en la materia, al menos tiene más cerebro que el resto de sus compañeros juntos. Una lastima que se junte con ineptos—dijo Snape despectivamente.

Harry sonrío. Seguramente se refería a Hermione y Ron.

—Vamos Severus…— dijo Karkarov en tono cauteloso— Ese niño no es cualquier niño… el venció al mago más poderoso de la historia, venció a nuestro señor. A nuestro Lord Oscuro— dijo algo desesperado— ¿Acaso lo usas para tú fachada con Moody? —

Se hizo un nuevo silencio.

—Ese viejo loco me tiene sin cuidado— dijo Snape con indiferencia.

—_Jha_, Claro— dijo Karkarov—Víctor me ha dicho lo mucho que el chico Potter habla de ti. Parece quererte mucho—

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? — le dijo Snape cansinamente.

—Quizás esa pregunta deba ser para ti Severus… ¿A dónde quieres llegar con el chico Potter? Es decir… su nombre aparece en el Cáliz, puesto por un mago experto en la magia… luego, en la primera prueba tres dragones se sueltan y tú para entonces no estabas… Interesante ¿No lo crees? — dijo Karkarov con cautela— Y ahora, la marca aparece más clara… y tu estas muy tranquilo—

—La marca…— repitió Ginny sorprendida y miro a Harry— La marca… tenebrosa— termino en un susurro.

Harry le miro serio y asintió levemente.

—Quizás Moody no este tan loco como creemos— dijo Karkarov.

—Esa es tú opinión— dijo Snape—Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir…— los pasos se reanudaron y Harry tomo a Ginny rápidamente para alejarse unos pasos.

—Severus, dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —

—Nada que deba preocuparte Igor. Has lo que quieras, que yo haré igual—

Ginny y Harry se alejaron casi 2 metros, cuando vieron a Snape y Karkarov doblaron la esquina. Snape llevaba la varita en la mano, e iba golpeando los rosales con una ex­presión de lo más malvada. Muchos de los rosales proferían chillidos, y de ellos surgían unas formas oscuras.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? —pre­guntó al toparse de improvisto con Harry y Ginny.

Karkarov pareció asustado. Se llevó nerviosamente la mano a la barba y empe­zó a enredarla casi temblando.

—Estamos paseando profesor Snape —contestó Harry sonriendo—Ah, director Karkarov, buenas noches. No sabía que se conocían—

—Algo sin importancia Harry— dijo Snape y miro a Ginny fijamente, quien le miraba con aprensión—Sigan paseando y no quiero escenas perjudiciales para Slytherin— gruño y Ginny le miro furiosa.

—Claro señor, hasta luego— sonrío Harry y los paso de largo junto con Ginny.

—¿Escenas perjudiciales para Slytherin? — Repitió Ginny furiosa cuando se hubieron retirado lo suficiente—¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Más le vale que no insinué lo que creo que estoy pensando— dijo mirando la esquina donde habían dejado a los dos adultos.

—Más le vale— dijo Harry ceñudo. Ginny sonrío al verse apoyada por su pareja y recordó de pronto lo que habían estado escuchando.

—Harry, Snape y Karkarov eran mortífagos— le dijo por lo bajo— Los escuchaste! Hablaron de la marca tenebrosa y llamaron a Quien-tú-sabes "Nuestro señor Oscuro" —

—Es verdad… incluso se hablan de tú— dijo Harry pensativo—Pero aunque los escuchamos, no es prueba suficiente—

—¿Qué? — dijo Ginny.

—Tú misma lo escuchaste. Ellos nunca admitieron ser mortífagos—

—Harry! Hablaron de "Nuestro señor Oscuro" —

—Eso no es una confesión— le sonrío Harry y su novia le fulmino con la mirada—Espera, mira, no digo que no te creo que sean mortífagos, lo que digo es que nadie nos va a creer si lo decimos así nada más. Es la palabra de Karkarov contra la nuestra. Además, el quiere huir… esta asustado—

—Es verdad— recapacito Ginny— Karkarov quiere huir… y habla de que "Él" regreso……—ahí no dijo más. Se puso pálida y miro a su novio nerviosa—¿C-crees que se refiera…a…a…?—

—Puede ser… quizás Voldemort ha regresado— dijo Harry serio y se toco la frente por inercia.

Ginny ahogo un grito y se aferro a Harry con fuerza—No puede ser… él murió ¿No?... es decir… tú… tú lo derrotaste— dijo temblando.

Él negó—No, Dumbledore cree que sólo lo debilite y que sigue escondido en algún lado… y si Dumbledore lo cree, yo también— dijo serio.

Ginny tembló más y se aferro a él con más fuerza. Tanto que Harry empezaba a sentir dolor en su brazo, pero no se quejo.

—¿Y si él… y si él puso tú nombre dentro del Cáliz? — pregunto ella con voz quebrada, mientras finas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Entonces… mi deber es acabar con él— dijo serio.

—No! No es verdad! Tú no tienes que hacerlo! Deja que Dumbledore lo haga! Él es el mejor mago del mundo! Tú siempre los has dicho!— lloraba mientras golpeaba el pecho de Harry.

Él tomo sus manos por las muñecas y la separo un poco para que lo viera de frente. Ella esquivo su mirada y sólo lloraba.

—Mírame—

—No…—

—Mírame, Ginny—

—No quiero… por que te voy a creer todo lo que me digas…—

—Entonces no me mires y escúchame, Ginny—

—No quiero! — le dijo soltándose para darle la espalda.

Harry se acerco por detrás y la abrazo. Ella temblaba, pero se relajo al sentir su tacto.

Harry se acurruco en su hombro y suavemente le dijo al oído—Te prometo, que te voy a amar siempre, que no importa lo que pase, estaré contigo hasta el final… y por eso, te prometo, te juro por mi amor, que no te voy a dejar sola, que no moriré antes que tú… para que no llores por mí—

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde solo los suspiros entrecortados de Ginny se escucharon. Hipaba dolida y Harry sólo la abrazaba con más ternura.

—Me… me lo has prometido…— dijo ella en un susurro—No puedes retractarte… me has prometido que no vas a morir antes que yo—

—Y así lo haré— le sonrío Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny hipo y suavemente se giro en los brazos de Harry, para quedar frente a frente. Sus miradas quedaron una en la otra, y él pensó que no habia visto la miel de sus ojos tan hermosa como en esa noche—Te odio… por que siempre te creo— le susurro ella y se acerco para besarlo.

Fue un toque suave. Y después de eso ella busco refugio en sus brazos, donde él la recibió y la guardo. Como su más grande tesoro.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo pasaron juntos, pero cuando se separaron, su amada le sonreía con gentileza.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el gran laberinto de arbustos llenos de rosas. Caminaron sin decir nada, sólo la compañía del otro bastaba.

Bastaba para no sentirse solo.

Regresaron al castillo, para entonces ya casi no habia nadie, sólo algunas parejas charlando. Harry llevo a Ginny a la torre de Gryfindor y se despidieron con un beso.

Harry regreso a Slytherin, donde miro por primera vez su reloj y descubrió que eran las 2:17 de la mañana.

—Más le vale a Ron no decirle nada a Ginny— se dijo molesto y se puso el pijama para irse a dormir.

Se sentía muy cansado.

Más de lo que recordaba en muchos años.

"Ya estoy viejo para esto"

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

Oooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, el artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre Hagrid no se hizo esperar.

—¿Sabias que Hagrid era un semigigante? — le pregunto Blaise, a la hora de historia.

—No, pero eso no cambia nada— le dijo Harry molesto—Sigue siendo mi amigo y voy a ir a verlo al terminar las clases—

—¿Por qué no en la clase de Criaturas? Nos toca después de Historia— le dijo Theodore tras él, en el lugar que compartía con una chica del ED.

—Por que creo que Hagrid no querrá que lo veamos… seguramente se ausentara— les dijo.

Y como él habia dicho. Hagrid no fue a su clase, y en su lugar estaba la maestra Grubbly-Plank.

La clase se enfoco en el unicornio que estaba mostrando a las chicas. Harry noto a Hermione muy contenta.

Ron por su lado estaba molesto y sólo atendía a mirar al unicornio como si le hubiese dicho algún insulto.

Harry noto a Draco riendo con Pansy, Grabbe y Goyle sobre el artículo del profeta. Curiosamente Draco ya no se pavoneaba tanto como antes, pero aun así notaba que cuando tenía la oportunidad no la desperdiciaba.

Pronto vio a Ron, seguido de Dean, Seamus y Neville, dirigirse hacia la pandilla de Draco, seguramente para callarlos.

—Blaise, Theodore— les llamo Harry, estos atendieron y vieron como Ron le quitaba el diario a Draco y Grabbe y Goyle empezaban a tronar sus nudillos.

—Deberíamos dejar que esos dos idiotas se la partieran a esos mensos— opino Blaise ceñudo.

—No, Blaise. Si se pelean nos quitaran puntos a nosotros también— dijo Theodore con calma.

—En realidad— sonrío Harry— Se supone que no esta bien que peleen. Hagrid no querría esto—

—Vale, como quieras— dijo Blaise suspirando—Pero vamos ahora, antes de que la "profe" los vea— y los tres se encaminaron hacia el grupo de Draco y Ron.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "todos odiamos a Ha­grid"? —le espetó Ron a Draco— ¿Qué son todas estas menti­ras acerca de que a ése —y señaló a Crabbe— le dio un terrible mordisco un gusarajo? ¡Ni siquiera tienen dientes! —

—Bien, creo que esto debería poner fin a la carrera do­cente de ese zoquete—declaró Draco sonriendo con malicia— Un semigigante ¿Vaya sorpresa, no? Y pensar que yo suponía que se había tragado una botella de crecehuesos cuando era joven! A los padres no les va a hacer ninguna gracia. Ahora todos tendrán miedo de que se coma a sus hijos, ja, ja—

—¡Mald--! —

—¿Quién se va a comer los hijos de quien? — pregunto una voz seria y fría.

Draco paro su risa de inmediato y Ron dejo su insulto a medias.

Todos se giraron a su derecha y vieron a Harry (con la peor de sus miradas apuntando a Draco). Blaise (con cara de aburrido) y Theodore (tan calmado como siempre) estaban tras él.

—Nada Potter— dijo Draco rápidamente con una sonrisilla.

Harry miro a Ron con el periódico y regreso su mirada a Draco—Hagrid es mi amigo, y si alguien, quien sea, dice algo malo de él, se las vera conmigo— dijo furioso y tomo a Draco del hombro.

—Tú vienes conmigo, hay algo que me vas a decir— le dijo en un tono que no admite replicas y Draco se dejo llevar, sonriendo con falsa inocencia.

Blaise y Theodore le siguieron, después de que el primero les diera una mirada de desagrado al grupo de Ron.

Harry llevo a Draco a una prudente distancia, para que no los escucharan—Dime ¿Cómo Skeeter entro a Hogwarts? Sabes tan bien como yo que no puede entrar, así que habla. ¿Cómo Crabbe le dio la entrevista? — le pregunto Harry molesto, él ya lo sabia, pero necesitaba una buena excusa para eso.

Draco pareció encantado por esa pregunta, y sonrío abiertamente. Pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Blaise y Theodore se acercaron a ellos.

—Bueno, eso te lo puedo decir— dijo Draco sonriendo con calma—Pero a solas, hoy después de clases. Te espero en el árbol frente al lago, no faltes— dicho esto, se giro y regreso a con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy.

—¿Quiere verte a solas? — dijo Blaise extrañado—Seguro es una trampa—

—No importa, no va a poder conmigo si lo que quiere es pelear, pero necesito saber como Skeeter entro. Y aun que tenga que sacárselo a golpes me lo dirá— les dijo Harry serio y vio que el grupo de Ron ya se habia retirado de nuevo a ver el unicornio.

—Creo que mejor regresamos, a la maestra el va a extrañar vernos lejos— dijo Theodore.

—Si, vamos— opino Blaise cruzando los brazos tras su nuca—Estoy aburrido, espero que el descanso sea pronto—

—Dios te oiga, ya quiero ver a Ginny— sonrío Harry.

Las clases continuaron y pronto llego el fin de ellas. Y como habia dicho Draco, Harry fue sólo a las orillas del lago para reunirse con él.

—Parece que aun no llega— dijo mientras se sentaba en la hierba frente al lago.

"Draco ha estado muy raro… de chicos nunca se comportaba así" pensaba "En cambio ahora, hasta luce agradable… claro, cuando no anda haciendo sus tonterías" tomo una piedra y la lanzo al lago, esta dio 3 rebotes antes de hundirse.

Sonrío un poco, eso le recordó cuando solía llevar a James, Albus y Lily al lago a pescar a la muggle. Nunca conseguían nada y terminaban usando magia. Poco después descubrió por que nunca pescaban nada, y eso era por que nunca ponían la carnada.

El recuerdo de su familia lo tranquilizo tanto, que cuando escucho pasos tras él se altero un poco y se giro rápidamente con su varita en alto.

—Calma, soy yo— dijo Draco mostrando sus manos desnudas, para que viera que no estaba armado.

—Ah, perdona— dijo Harry bajando su varita, pero no la guardo.

—Eres muy desconfiado conmigo— dijo Draco ceñudo.

—Tengo mis razones por tú padre— le aclaro Harry con indiferencia. Pero al escuchar a su padre, Draco desvió la mirada con pesar.

—Yo no soy mi padre— dijo algo receloso, mientras avanzaba hacia Harry y se sentaba a su lado— Y lo se por que le encanta remarcármelo todo el tiempo— dijo tomando una piedra y lanzándola al lago—Vergüenza de la familia— tomo otra piedra y la lanzo—Bueno para nada— lanzo otra—Estupido inepto— una más—Mediocre— otra, tirada con más fuerza, hizo un gran chapoteo.

Draco no lanzo más piedras, sólo miro el lago con pesar, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba muy sorprendido por esa revelación.

—Siempre ha sido así… desde antes de Hogwarts… mi padre siempre usa la palabra "sobresalir", siempre quiere estar en primer lugar, siempre lo ha estado— añadió con una media sonrisa—Así que ya te imaginaras como se puso cuando vio que no tenía su misma ambición­— soltó un bufido— Siempre esta enojado, al menos conmigo siempre lo esta, nunca me deja en paz, y más desde que tú estas en Slytherin— dijo mirándolo sin expresión. Harry sólo lo miro— "Mira a Potter" "Potter hizo esto" "Potter hizo aquello" Potter, Potter, Potter…— repitió Draco y lanzo una piedra más al lago.

—Estoy harto que me compare contigo y Nott— dijo molesto— Ah, Nott padre es buen amigo del mío, o lo era antes de los mundiales. Mi padre se a molestado mucho conmigo por que nunca conseguí hacerme tu amigo— aclaro cuando vio la cara de extrañes de Harry— "Al menos para eso deberías servirme, debiste hacerte su amigo, tener influencia sobre él" — dijo imitando la voz de su padre con fastidio— Esta loco, sólo le importa sacar provecho de todos, y eso parece incluirme— dijo molesto.

—Debe ser difícil tener un padre así— le dijo Harry con calma.

Draco le sonrío— Por desgracia terminas acostumbrándote, ya casi ni le escucho en realidad cuando habla—guardo un poco de silencio y luego amplio un poco su sonrosa—Me dijo que lo golpeaste en la cara con uno de tus calcetines ¿Es enserio? — añadió divertido.

Harry solo sonrío un poco.

—Dios, me hubiese encantado verlo. Te odia a morir por eso. Dijo que lo habías humillado por primera y ultima vez— río un poco y añadió— Pero ya vez, el año pasado te le escapaste y este también—

—Hago lo que puedo— dijo Harry con calma.

—Si… es genial verlo todo molesto, con alguien que no sea yo, para variar— añadió sonriendo a medias— Mamá sólo me dice que me esfuerce más, ella es a la única que quiero mucho, pero siempre le busca una excusa a mi padre… siempre— dijo con pesar y lanzo otra piedra al lago— Mi mamá me da mucha pena… no se como se caso con mi padre, ella es muy linda, cariñosa y siempre tiene una sonrisa para mi a pesar de todo… pero siempre trata de tenerlo contento a como de lugar, evitar las peleas sin importar si él esta mal, ya sabes…—

—Si, creo que si— dijo Harry con calma.

—Odio a mi padre… no sabes como lo odio… pero en verdad quiero que este orgulloso de mi… quizás algún día lo logre… no lo sé—admitió algo cansado.

—No te preocupes, lo harás— le sonrío Harry— Tú padre te quiere mucho, sólo que aun no se da cuenta—

Draco lo miro con una triste sonrisa—No lo creo ¿Sabes? — tiro de nuevo otra piedra y suspiro— Dime Potter… ¿Por qué eres tan detestable? —

—¿Disculpa? —

—No me lo haces fácil ¿Sabes? Trato de odiarte, por que se supone que debo odiarte. Pero nunca me lo pones fácil. Primero, me ayudas en pociones y en todas las clases. Y luego me salvas en tercero, y ahora con el loco de Moody… por cierto, gracias por eso, en verdad me estaba lastimando— sonrío.

—De nada, supongo— sonrío Harry.

—Ah, por cierto, Skeeter es una animaga no registrada, es un escarabajo de color azulino oscuro, la identificaras por que sus antenas se parecen mucho a sus tontas gafas en forma de mariposa—

—Ahora entiendo…— dijo Harry pensativo.

—No te vez sorprendido—

—No tengo tiempo para eso, le voy a pillar y me las pagara por haberse metido con Hagrid— le dijo Harry molesto.

—…que envidia me dan tus amigos…—

—¿Dijiste algo? —

—No, nada, ya me voy— dijo Draco poniéndose de pie— Por cierto Potter, deberías vigilar a Moody—

Harry le miro serio—¿Por qué? —

—La clase pasada, escuche cuando el profesor Snape amenazaba a Granger y Weasley, diciéndoles que si los sorprendía de nuevo robándole ingredientes para no se que cosa, pero sonaba a jugo, se encargaría de expulsarlos— dijo Draco pensativo— Pero obviamente Granger y Weasley negaron haberle robado algo. Pero lo curioso, es que el día anterior, me pareció ver a Moody salir del salón de pociones. No le di importancia por que me imagine que estaría con el profesor Snape, pero cuando él menciono que le hacían falta ingredientes, no pude evitar relacionarlo—

—¿Estaba saliendo? — pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie también.

—Si, estoy seguro de eso. Pero no he dicho nada por que seria mi palabra contra la suya, ya vez, según es muy amigo de Dumbledore—

Harry sonrío abiertamente. Lo que habia esperado. Barty se habia descuidado.

—Excelente Draco! Bien hecho! — sonrío palmeándole los hombros—No sabes como esperaba a que ese idiota se descuidara! Y agracias a ti lo logre! —

Draco se sonrojo ligeramente sorprendido—¿Qué te ayude? —

—Sí! Y no sabes como! Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que hacer algo con la información que me diste! — sonrío abiertamente y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.

"Genial! ¿Quién iba a decirme que Draco sería de utilidad? Ese tonto de Barty se dejo ver, ahora tengo una buena excusa para investigarlo!" se dijo satisfecho.

Harry no fue al gran comedor, en su lugar, fue hacia el salón de pociones, entro rápidamente y fue hacia el herbario que estaba detrás.

Reviso cada rincón, lo conocía también desde el año pasado, que ya sabia donde estaba cada cosa.

No tardo en ver que eran los ingredientes de la poción multijugos los que faltaban.

—Piel de boa… de esta aun queda— sonrío Harry tomando el frasco—Y no creo que Barty espere más, regresara esta noche, de los demás ya no hay nada— sonrío con malicia y miro el herbario.

—Todos necesitamos pruebas ¿No? — sonrío. Dejo el frasco de nuevo en el estante correspondiente y salio. Estaba apunto de salir cuando escucho voces venir.

Eran Snape y Karkarov.

Se asusto por un momento, pero luego recordó, como ahora era el favorito de Snape, era normal que fuera a verlo para pedirle que le reanudara las clases de pociones.

"Es genial tener excusas validas para estar donde no debes" sonrío divertido y tomo asiento rápidamente en una mesa.

—Te digo que esto esta mal Severus! Esta más clara que ayer!—

—No es él lugar Igor— dijo Snape y abrió la puerta. Ambos hombres entraron, pero pararon de golpe al ver a Harry dentro, sentado en uno de los lugares vacíos.

—Potter! — dijo Karkarov sorprendido, y Harry noto perfectamente la marca tenebrosa en su brazo desnudo, Karkarov se dio cuenta de su error y se bajo la manga de inmediato. Harry supuso que se la habia estado mostrando a Snape como prueba de su preocupación.

Pero como él ya lo sabia, no le dio importancia y sonrío como siempre.

—Hola profesor Snape, director Karkarov— y se puso de pie.

—Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo Snape serio, pero sorprendido.

—Bueno, señor, venía a preguntarle si me podía reanudar las clases de pociones, pero veo que esta ocupado, lo siento— se disculpo.

—Ya habíamos hablado de eso Harry, te las retire para que te enfocaras en las pruebas—

—Pero ya descubrí de que se trata la segunda prueba y como resolverla—

—¿Y? — dijo Snape alzando una ceja.

—Pues, me aburro mucho, y usted me dijo que me enseñaría antídotos avanzados el año pasado. Eso seria muy útil para mi— sonrío Harry.

—Hasta que el torneo termine Harry, no te debe ninguna clase, quiero que te enfoques completamente en las pruebas, no son tan fáciles como crees. Y espero que esta segunda prueba sea tan exitosa como la primera, sabes que no tolerare que Slytherin quede por debajo de esos Hufflepuff— dijo Snape con una mueca de disgusto.

—Esta bien señor— dijo Harry con desgana— ¿Pero no me puede poner aun que sea un trabajo de investigación? Leer no me matara— sonrío.

Snape le dio una sonrisa torcida—Buen intento, ahora fuera de aquí—

—Si señor— dijo Harry ceñudo y salio del aula.

—Y sube a cenar, no quiero que… la srta. Weasley y Lovegood anden solas en nuestra mesa— gruño Snape molesto y cerro la puerta fuertemente.

Harry sonrío, sabia bien que a Snape no le hacia ni pizca de gracia tener a alguien que no fuera de Slytherin en la mesa de su casa.

Después de estar satisfecho con su descubrimiento fue hacia el comedor.

Ahí, Ginny, Theodore, Blaise, Luna, Fleur, Cedric, Víctor, y varios alumnos más lo esperaban.

Comieron en un ambiente animado y al finalizar se despidieron sonriendo.

Harry llevo a Ginny a Gryfindor y Theodore llevo a Luna a Ravenclaw.

Cuando los 3 chicos se volvieron a juntar, Harry no vio problema en contarles lo que les dijo Draco.

—Así que Moody andaba en el salón de pociones— dijo Theodore pensativo.

—Si, así es— le contesto Harry con calma, estaban ahora en el cuarto que de Blaise y Theodore para hablar en confianza.

—¿Y que harás ahora? — pregunto Blaise.

—Iré a vigilarlo esta noche, necesito pruebas de que algo trama— respondió Harry.

—¿Cómo lo harás? Si te piílla Filch estarás en problemas— observo Theodore.

—Descuiden, ya se que hacer, si va a regresar, como creo que lo hará, no tendré ningún problema— sonrío Harry con calma—Pero por el momento estén atentos por si ven un escarabajo, podría ser Skeeter, si pueden captúrenla en un frasco—

—Esta bien, será divertido— sonrío Blaise.

—Bueno, nos veremos mañana— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie—Buenas noches—

—Buenas noches, y feliz cacería— rió Blaise.

Harry le sonrío y salio de la habitación.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry se coloco la capa invisible y fue cerca del despacho de Snape. Tomo el mapa del merodeador y lo ilumino con su varita.

La motita de BARTEMIO CROUCH estaba aun en su despacho.

Harry sabía que esperaría hasta más tarde para salir. Sabia que el ojo de _Ojoloco_ podía ver a trabes de su capa, pero sabia que con la oscuridad que reinaba, un hechizo Desvanecedor le ayudaría. Si no se movía Moody nunca sabría que estaba ahí.

El camuflaje seria su aliado.

Harry entro al salón de pociones, se acomodo en un rincón del herbario y se quito sus gafas para evitar cualquier reflejo.

Unas horas después, un chillido metálico le advirtió que alguien habia entrado. Se quedo quieto en su lugar y no tardo en ver al dueño de los pasos que resonaban en el aula.

Bartemius Crouch Jr entro, ya con su aspecto de Alastor Moody. Miro el herbario con su ojo mágico girando como loco en su cuenca.

Gruño y miro en las repisas.

—Estupido Snape…— gruño revisando los recipientes— ¿Dónde dejaste la piel de boa? — miro varios estantes, hasta que se giro a la habitación completa.

—… maldito…— gruño de nuevo.

Harry soporto las ganas de exterminarlo ahí mismo.

Barty busco un poco más, y sonrío satisfecho cuando encontró el frasco—Aquí estas…— sonrío con una mueca torcida, y haciendo un ruido con su pata de palo, salio del herbario.

Harry lo miro irse. Sonrío para sus adentros.

"Te tengo, al fin te tengo Barty!" se dijo divertido.

Harry salio rápidamente del salón de Pociones, se aseguro de ver que Moody estaba ya lejos con su mapa, y regreso a Slytherin.

Había logrado más de lo que había imaginado.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Al día siguiente, Harry fue a buscar a Hagrid. Ginny, Luna, Theodore y Blaise le seguían.

Tocaron a la puerta pero como esperaban no tuvieron respuesta.

—Quizás quiera estar sólo— dijo Theodore— No lo culpo, yo también quería estar lejos de todos…—

—Si, pero estar sólo es estar peor cada día— dijo Blaise ceñudo—Digo que tumbemos la puerta—

—Opino igual— dijo Harry y saco su varita.

—¿No deberíamos avisarle a Hagrid? —pregunto Luna mirando muy entretenida una araña en la pared.

—Hagrid! Vamos a tirar tu puerta si no nos abres! — le grito Ginny molesta.

Esperaron 5 segundos.

—Pues no nos abrió— dijo Harry y apunto con su varita—Reducto! —

La puerta estallo en pedazos, y dejo al descubierto al gran Hagrid, que miraba asombrado a los chicos, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y un gran pañuelo con el cual se secaba las lágrimas.

—¿P-pero que han hecho!? — dijo Hagrid molesto y poniéndose de pie.

—Venir a verte! — dijeron todos igual de molestos, menos Luna, ella estaba ahí con su clásica expresión de haber llegado por accidente.

—¿Y para eso tumbaron mi puerta!? — dijo Hagrid ofendido—Esto es una falta terrible! Váyanse ahora! —

—Pues no— dijo Blaise desafiante y se giro al hueco de la puerta—Enmendor! — dijo y la puerta hecha pedazos, se regenero tal y cual estaba—Mejor— sonrío satisfecho de si mismo.

—Preparare té— sonrío Ginny y fue hacia la cocina.

—Trajimos comida— sonrío Theodore y saco una caja de su túnica, la coloco en la mesa y la agrando. La caja resulto un baúl mediano, donde habia mucha comida preparada.

—Pondré la mesa— dijo Luna tan despistada, que en realidad no parecía saber lo que habia dicho.

—Hagrid, toma asiento, vamos, vamos, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo— le dijo HaRry sonriendo con calma, mientras limpiaba la mesa de los pañuelos, las varias tazas sucias entre otras cosas.

—Hagrid, no has hecho el aseo de tu casa— sonrío Blaise y se dedico a limpiar más o menos el lugar, no quería revolver mucho las cosas. La noción que Hagrid tenia del orden, era muy bizarra.

El gran guarda bosques, atónito y conmovido, miraba como los chicos se movían a su alrededor. Un fuerte sentimiento y un ligero pinchazo de culpa le llego a lo profundo de su ser.

Carraspeo y hecho a llorar de nuevo. Todos se giraron a verlo sorprendidos.

—¿Estas bien Hagrid? ¿Por qué Lloras? — pregunto Blaise que estaba tendiendo la cama.

—No llores Hagrid, es arpía de Skeeter esta loca! — dijo Ginny poniendo el té en la mesa.

—Es verdad, no hagas caso de lo que dice, tonterías. Debiste ver lo que escribió de mi cuando se supo que mi padre era uno de los mortífagos del mundial. No nos dejo en paz hasta dijo que todos debíamos estar muertos en Azkaban— dijo Theodore molesto.

—Es verdad Hagrid, a nosotros no nos importa que seas un semi gigante, eso no tiene nada que ver, sólo mírame a mí, soy un traidor a la sangre, mi madre era hija de muggles—

—Y yo! No sabes lo que se dice de mi madre— apuro Blaise—Soy el único hijo de sus siete matrimonios… todos en hechos muy sospechosos— dijo serio y pensativo.

—Si… incluso yo Hagrid… muchos me dicen "Lunática" — dijo Luna poniendo los platos.

—Hagrid, yo no tengo mucho que decirte, pero sabes que mi familia es repudiada por todos los magos de sangre, por que nosotros no vemos distinción laguna, por favor regresa a darnos clases— sonrío con ternura y se abrazo a él.

—Si, regresa— dijo Luna, y también lo abrazo.

—Ooooooh! Lo siento tanto! — chillo Hagrid y abrazo a Luna y Ginny— Se que no debí irme así! Pero ya le mande mi carta de renuncia a Dumbledore! —

—Dumbledore nunca la aceptara! — dijo Harry firme—Él nunca te dejara ir Hagrid! Por que él sabe que eres el mejor! —

—Es verdad, así que no digas eso— sonrío Blaise con sus manos tras la nuca— No tienes excusa, anda, admite que sólo quieres irte de vacaciones, pero ¿Sabes? No te lo vamos a permitir, por que no te dejaremos ir. Te vas a quedar en Hogwarts aunque te atemos con cadenas, je—

—Es verdad— añadió Theodore— Te queremos de vuelta, a ti, no a alguien más—

—Si Hagrid! Nosotros te queremos mucho! Y no vamos a dejarte sólo— sonrío Harry.

Hagrid, conmovido, hipo chillonamente y comenzó a llorar de nuevo—OH! Vengan aquí pequeños tontos! Denme un abrazo! — chillo hipando, y los tres chicos se unieron al gran abrazo.

Los 5 pasaron el día con él, celebrando que no se iría.

Al día siguiente, Hagrid regreso a su puesto como maestro. Dumbledore estaba muy contento… pero Harry noto a Hermione y Ron más distantes que antes.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si eso era el inicio del fin…

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado.

Para las/los que me dejaron mensaje, gracias a : eredith, panxa [gracias por tu apoyo. Anima mucho, kat basted, rugbyforlife, fenixplateado22, monyk [muy cierto lo que me dices. Un punto muy interesante, master911, Artemis Entreri y a ReginaRiddle

Gracias, de nuevo!


	13. EL CALIZ DE FUEGO 4

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos/

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras**

El día de la segunda prueba se acercaba.

Harry habia estado entrenando con Ginny, Luna, Blaise y Theodore. Pero además, con Cedric, Fleur y Víctor en su grupo cercano de amigos, pensó que no estaría mal ayudarlos en las pruebas.

Los cuatro campeones se llevaban ahora tan bien, que incluso Fleur los habia invitado a pasar el verano en su casa.

—Mi _madgue_ dice que no hay _pgobguema_— sonreía Fleur, mientras ensayaba su Patronus en forma de cisne, que ya estaba perfeccionando gracias a Harry— Que _estaguia_ encantada de _vegnos_ a todos, _podguiamos_ _ig_ de día de campo, _Fggancia_ es _hegmosa_ en _vegano_, conozco excelentes _guestaugantes…_ Oh, y _espeguen_ a _conoceg_ a mi _hegmanita_ _Gabguiell_! Es _encantadoga_!—

—Francia, eso suena genial— sonrío Ginny y miro a Harry— Dicen que es el lugar de los enamorados— añadió con picardía y él sonrío con un ligero sonrojo.

Víctor ya se habia apuntado, al igual que Cedric. Blaise, Theodore, Luna y Ginny se mostraban encantados con la idea de ir a otro país.

Harry también estaba muy contento… pero hubiese preferido que Hermione y Ron estuvieran con él.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Cómo hizo siempre, Harry escribía a Lupin y Sirius sobre todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts, en especial sobre el torneo.

Lupin estaba encantado de que ya se llevara bien con todos, pero lamentaba que Hermione y Ron siguieran molestos con él. Además añadió que no le diera importancia a las notas de Rita Skeeter, donde no dejaban de pintarlo como un pobre chico sentimental y altruista.

Sirius sólo respondía que estuviera alerta, además de pedirle la fecha de su próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

Harry entendió, que en esa ocasión… no sabia si quería ir sólo…

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

El día de la segunda prueba llego.

Harry habia conseguido las _Branquialgas _con Snape, quien se las dio con mucho gusto y aprobación.

Los cuatro campeones llegaron con sus amigos y se colocaron en la orilla del lago. Listos para empezar. Harry noto a Fleur algo asustada y cayo en cuenta de que seguramente ya sabía que su hermanita Gabriel no estaba. Vio a Cedric y a Víctor y los noto igual de nerviosos.

Bagman dio el pitido de inicio.

Los cuatro campeones entraron al agua.

Pronto Harry noto como se separaron. Fleur tomo un camino a la izquierda. Cedric a la derecha y poco después vio a un tiburón con cuerpo de humano salir disparado y rebasarlo.

Pero él ya sabía por donde era, así que corto camino y no tardo en llegar. Paso a Myrtle la llorona, y la saludo. Esta le sonrío y siguió flotando por el agua.

Siguió nadando durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegó a unas vastas extensiones de barro negro, que en­turbiaba el agua en pequeños remolinos cuando él pasaba aleteando. Luego, por fin, percibió un retazo del canto de las criaturas marinas:

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora..._

_... ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando al­gas..._

"Esa canción suena más ridícula cuando la escuchas con detenimiento" pensó Harry y apresuro la marcha.

Los tritones pronto salieron de su ciudad submarina, con sus lanzas listas.

Harry no les dio importancia y siguió nadando.

Ponto vio a las prendas.

Ginny estaba ahí. Obviamente.

Hermione, junto con Gabriel, la hermana de Fleur y Cho, cerraban la vista.

Harry se acerco a Ginny y corto la cuerda con las chispas burbujeantes de su varita.

Miró a su alrededor. No había señal de ninguno de los otros. Él sabia que ninguna de las demás corría peligro, pero con lo pasado en la primera prueba, no tomo riesgos.

Se quedo y esperaría hasta que los demás vinieran. Él no se iba a mover.

Y eso parecieron notarlos los tritones y sirenas, que empezaron a acercarse a él.

—Llévate el tuyo —le dijo uno de ellos— ¡Deja a los otros! —

—¡De ninguna manera! —respondió Harry con calma, pero de la boca sólo le salieron burbujas. Así que alzo su varita.

—Tu misión consiste en liberar a tu amiga... ¡Deja a los otros! —

—¡Ella también es amiga mía! —dijo Harry, seña­lando a Hermione y sin echar por la boca más que una enorme burbuja plateada— ¡Y tampoco las dejare a ellas! — dijo señalado a Cho y Gabriell.

Entonces los tritones y las sirenas que lo rodeaban se­ñalaron hacia lo alto. Al levantar la vista, Harry vio a Ce­dric nadando hacia allí. Tenía la gran burbuja de aire alrededor de la cabeza.

—¡Nos perdimos! —dijo moviendo los labios, sin pro­nunciar ningún sonido y algo asustado— ¡Fleur y Krum vienen detrás! —

Harry sonrío y asintió, vio a Cedric sacar un cuchillo del bolsillo y liberar con él a Cho, para luego subir con ella has­ta perderse de vista.

Harry miró a su alrededor, esperando. Fleur y Víctor aun no aparecían.

De pronto, los tritones y las sirenas prorrumpieron en alaridos de excitación. Víctor habia aparecido con su transformación a medias.

Víctor fue directamente hasta Hermione y empezó a morderle las cuerdas. Harry de nuevo tuvo que darle una piedra para que pudiera liberarla. Le pareció ver una sonrisa en la afilada boca. Víctor tomo a Hermione y subió a la superficie.

Harry espero un poco más… pero Fleur no aparecía.

No podía esperar más. Empezaba a sentir como el efecto de las _Branquialgas _menguaba.

Cogió la piedra y fue hacia Gabriel, pero los tritones se acercaron a él y a la niña, negando con la ca­beza.

Harry sacó la varita.

—¡Apartaos!

Y eso basto, los tritones y sirenas se quedaron quietos.

—¡Contaré hasta tres! Uno... dos... —

Y se dispersaron. Harry se lanzó hacia Gabriel y empezó a cortarle las cuerdas que la ataban a la estatua. Y al final la liberó. La tomo por la cintura y a Ginny igual. Y comenzó a ascender.

Los efectos de las _Branquialgas_ desaparecieron. Estaba por su cuenta en ese momento.

Por inercia miro hacia abajo y vio a los tritones y las sirenas acompañandolo en la subida. Los vio girar a su alrededor con gracilidad, observando cómo él forcejeaba contra las aguas.

"Hay que admitir que nadan bien" pensó Harry restándole importancia, él ya habia deducido que quizás se quedaría sin aire, así que extendió su varita, y pensó: "EXPELRAMUS!"

La oda del hechizo lo lanzo a gran velocidad, para cuando se entero, habían saltado fuera del agua con facilidad.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, con gran anhelo. Jadeo un poco, y noto como las cabezas verdosas de las sirenas y tritones le sonreían.

Desde las tribunas, la multitud armaba muchísimo ja­leo: todos estaban de pie, gritando y chillando. Harry miro como Ginny le sonreía tiernamente, mientras la pequeña Gabriel se notaba muy asustada.

—Tardaste mucho— le sonrío Ginny dándole un beso en los labios.

—Perdona, pero ya conoces a los tritones— le sonrío Harry y le devolvió el beso con suavidad.

Harry miro a la pequeña Gabriel asustada y le hablo con calma en un perfecto francés—_no te preocupes, soy amigo de tú hermana Fleur, te llevaremos a la orilla, ¿de acuerdo?_ —

Ella le miro algo más tranquila y asintió. Harry y Ginny nadaron hacia la orilla y ayudaron a la pequeña a salir sin problemas.

Apenas dieron un paso en tierra, Fleur se lanzo a su hermana para empezar a besarla y abrazarla con fuerza mientras lloraba y decía cuanto lo sentía por no haber llegado. Después llego Percy corriendo como loco y abrazando a su hermanita con preocupación.

Pronto se unieron Cedric, Cho, Víctor y Hermione (quien permaneció un poco retirada)

Dumbledore estaba agachado en la orilla, hablando con la jefa de las sirenas. Finalmente se enderezó, se volvió hacia los otros miembros del tribunal y les dijo:

—Me parece que tenemos que hablar antes de dar la puntuación— dijo sonriendo.

Los miembros del tribunal hicieron un circulo a su alrededor para dis­cutir. La señora Pomfrey había ido a rescatar a Ginny de las garras de Percy y le dio una manta y un poco de poción _pimentónica_, y luego fue en bus­ca de Fleur y su hermana.

—Atienda a _Gabguiel_ _pog favog_, yo estoy bien—le dijo a Madame Pomfrey, y luego se volvió ha­cia Harry— Tú la has salvado —le dijo casi sin voz— Aunque no _ega_ tu _gueén_—

—Sí, bueno, no podía dejarla ahí— sonrío Harry y Víctor y Cedric se hicieron los desentendidos.

Fleur se inclinó, besó a Harry dos veces en cada mejilla y luego le dijo a Ginny:

—Tú novio es el _mejog_— le dijo Fleur secándose una lagrima.

—Sí —sonrío Ginny— Lo es— y le dio un beso en los labios a Harry.

—Oye Harry, lamento haberte dejado aya abajo…— dijo Cedric apenado—Pero… bueno, quería ganar— mascullo sonrojándose.

—No hay problema— dijo Harry restándole importancia.

—¿Cómo que no la hay? _Harry_, me ayudaste con _Herrmione_, no tenias por que _hacerrlo_ y aun así me ayudaste. Eso fue _derrecho_, _erres_ un _grran_ mago _Harry_, el _mejorr_—

—No, no fue nada— dijo Harry con calma—Pero espero que en la última prueba nos vaya bien, yo seguro perdí. Llegue último—

—Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión— dijo la voz de Bagman retumbando en las gradas— Murcus, la jefa sirena, nos ha explicado qué ha ocurrido exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente:… —

Harry escucho los mismos resultados. Él habia empatado con Cedric. Víctor iba en segundo y Fleur en tercero.

La tercera prueba estaba más cerca cada día.

Y el encuentro con voldemort estaba a la vuelta.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Los días que siguieron, Fleur se sentía más cercana a Harry, Gabriel, su hermana, pudo que darse una semana completa antes de regresar a casa.

Y Harry estaba muy encantado con ella. Solían hablar en un francés muy acelerado en el cual ella preguntaba sobre todo y más. El torneo, las pruebas, su cicatriz, su hermana, su cicatriz, su novia Ginny, su cicatriz, sus amigos, su cicatriz…

Víctor y Cedric parecían algo avergonzados sobre su actitud de dejar a Harry en el fondo del agua (bueno, en realidad para era obvió que Harry los habia estado esperando) así que se mostraban muy dispuestos a cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Como ayuda en la tarea, con algunas dudas y daban mucho interés a lo que decía. Por más pequeño que fuera, como por ejemplo una redacción de antídotos de 4 pergaminos.

E incluso parecían idolatrarlo. Como a una especie de héroe.

Hermione y Ron por su lado, seguían sin prestarle atención.

Había empezado marzo, y el tiempo se hizo más seco, pero un viento terrible parecía despellejarles manos y cara cada vez que salían del castillo. Había retrasos en el correo porque el viento desviaba a las lechuzas del camino. La le­chuza parda que Harry había enviado a Sirius con la fecha del permiso para ir a Hogsmeade volvió el viernes por la mañana a la hora del desayuno con la mitad de las plumas revueltas. En cuanto Harry le desprendió la carta de Sirius se escapó, temiendo que la enviaran otra vez.

La carta de Sirius era casi tan corta como la anterior:

_Ve al paso de la cerca que hay al final de la carretera que sale de Hogsmeade (más allá de Dervish y Ban­ges) el sábado a las dos en punto de la tarde. Lleva toda la comida que puedas._

Harry doblo la nota y se la guardo. Habia decido ir sólo. Aun no sabía, pero era incomodo para él llevar a alguien más que no fueran Ron y Hermione.

Era muy desolador.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

La revista de Corazón de Bruja ya había salido. Y las burlas hacia Hermione por su relación con Víctor habían reiniciado.

Pero se detuvieron cuando Pansy tuvo una ligera charla con Harry y su singular mirada asesina.

Pero aun así Harry noto un día como Hermione iba tras Ron pidiéndole disculpas. Eso le aprecio extraño. Hermione no era así. Ella siempre había sido muy dura, orgullosa al extremo. Ella nunca le rogaba a nadie.

Y por lo mismo ese día había tratado de hablar con ella, pero sólo se gano una maldición de pústulas.

—¡Déjame sola! — le grito Hermione cuando después de atacarlo, se fue corriendo.

Harry tardo un segundo en quitarse las pústulas. Pero el hecho de que Hermione le atacara fue lo peor que le hubiese pasado.

No sabía que hacer.

No entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

—Ginny, ¿Hermione esta bien? — su novia le miro extrañada, pero luego desvió la mirada:

—Algo… ¿También lo notaste? — le pregunto ella. Su novio asintió serio. Ginny se recostó en su hombro, mientras veían a Blaise y Luna jugar ajedrez mágico, mientras Blaise trataba de pescar algo en el lago, junto con Víctor, Flur, Cho y Cedric.

Estaban en las orillas del lago, a la sombra de un gran árbol, mientras la brisa soplaba.

—Creo que tiene que ver con algún trabajo, no estoy segura— dijo Ginny— Creo que es para Moody, pero no me dicen nada. George, Fred, Ron y Hermione han prohibido a los demás decirme algo—

Harry acaricio la cabeza de su novia con cariño, mientras meditaba eso.

"Si están haciendo algo para Moody… entonces tiene que ver con Crouch padre, hasta donde se, para estas fechas ya debió haber escapado de Voldemort"

Ese día más tarde, Harry fue al baño del segundo piso, donde habitaba Myrtle.

Entro sigilosamente, y vio el nuevo baño completamente remodelado. Era increíble lo que un poco de magia habia hecho con el lugar, se parecía mucho al baño de los prefectos.

Pintado de blanco, con mármol y tapizado con un diseño de flores en relieve. Y justo al fondo, sobre una puerta reluciente con diseños dorados, con una placa en letras grandes que decían: "Retrete de Myrtle". Esta su dueña, flotando en el aire muy sonriente.

—Hola Harry— saludo Myrtle, mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de fondo de botella.

—Hola Myrtle— saludo el chico—¿Estas sola? —

—Si, algo raro ¿Sabes? Últimamente vienen muchas chicas, pero no se quedan mucho, por alguna razón se van cuando empiezo a llorar— dijo pensativa.

—Vaya, que raro— sonrío Harry, y miro donde antes estaba el lavabo que daba a la Cámara de los Secretos y que ahora era sustituido por una banca circular, con un lindo ramo de flores que cambiaban de color.

—¿Se te ofrecía algo Harry? — sonrío Myrtle—¿Quieres un dulce? —

—¿Perdón? —

—Un dulce, ahí en los lavabos— señalo la fantasma, y el chico noto una caja de color rosa, donde había varios dulces empaquetados de color amarillo—Son de mantequilla, eso me dijo una chica que los probo— sonrío encantada, como si fuera la anfitriona de una gran fiesta.

—Ah, claro, gracias— sonrío Harry y probo uno—Están deliciosos Myrtle—

—Gracias— dijo ella fascinada.

—Y bueno, Myrtle… me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor—

—Claro Harry— dijo emocionada— Lo que gustes ¿Sabias que desde que te ayude en la Cámara todos los fantasmas me admiran? Hasta las chicas de primero vienen a verme para que les cuente como estuvo mi gran, digo, tú aventura, una y otra, y otra y otra vez…ah, son tan lindas mis fans, digo, tus fans…— dijo sonriendo en forma soñadora.

—Vaya, que bueno—

—Así que dime Harry, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —

—No mucho, sólo me preguntaba si pudieras seguir a Moody—

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

El día de ver a Sirius llego, y Harry decidió ir sólo. No sabía como el iba a explicar a Ginny que su padrino era un delincuente y quien se creía el traidor de sus padres, pero que en realidad era inocente.

Iba a ser una larga explicación, una que la verdad no estaba de ánimos para dar. Había pensado en decirles a Ron y Hermione, pero estando tan cerca de Moody, era mejor no correr riesgos.

El día de la salida a Hogsmeade, Harry ya cargaba con un baúl lleno de comida y bebidas reducido en el bolsillo de su túnica. Había inventado una excusa a sus amigos de que tenía cosas pendientes que hacer ese día, y que no podría verlos en Hogsmeade.

Las reclamaciones no se hicieron esperar por parte de sus amigos y novia. Pero al final accedieron.

Así fue como ahora el camina hacia Sirius en su forma de Perro, este al verlo se acerco a él moviendo su cola muy emocionado.

—Hola, Sirius —saludó Harry, cuando llegaron hasta él.

El perro olió con avidez la mochila de Harry, meneó la cola, y luego se volvió y comenzó a trotar por el campo cu­bierto de maleza que subía hacia el rocoso pie de la mon­taña.

Harry le siguió sonriendo, hacia muchos años que soñaba con ver de nuevo a Sirius. Era tanta su emoción, que se habia olvidado de Hermione, Ron… de todos.

Tanto que no noto las sombras que le seguían.

Siguieron por el difícil camino, hasta la entrada de la cueva. Una vez adentro, Harry vio como su padrino volvía a su forma humana.

—¡Sirius! — sonrío Harry abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Harry, mi muchacho— dijo su padrino correspondiéndolo con cariño.

—Te traje mucha comida— le dijo su ahijado mientras sacaba el baúl de su bolsillo para agrandarlo.

—Ah, te lo agradezco, estoy ambiento— sonrío el _animago_ emocionado.

Harry convirtió una roca en una mesa grande de forma rectangular junto con dos sillas. Agrando el baúl y transformando unas piedras más, formo una decente bajilla.

—Harry, sólo soy yo, no tienes que ponerte tan formal— sonrío Sirius sentándose a la mesa, mientras Harry le pasaba un gran plato lleno con pavo, tocino, puré, verduras y aderezo, con cubiertos incluidos.

—No digas eso padrino, has estado huyendo y escondiéndote por mi culpa. Mi deber al menos es tratar de ayudarte lo mejor posible— le sonrío mientras servia mucho zumo de calabaza en un baso grande. Sirius pensaba decirle "No, no es tu culpa, es mi deber como tú padrino y bla, bla, bla" pero al ver la comida se le olvido lo que iba a decir.

Después de servirle a Sirius (Y este comía casi atragantándose) Harry fue hacia _Buckbeack_, para alimentarlo con dos pavos. Se inclino con respeto y el hipogrifo hizo igual. Le tendió la comida y se dedico a ver la cueva con mayor detenimiento, mientras transformaba unas piedras (que es lo único que habia en el lugar) en una cama suave (con mantas incluidas), una mesa de noche con su lámpara, un ropero donde deposito ropa nueva de segunda mano, para no levantar sospechas.

Para cuando Sirius se dio cuenta (es decir, cuando habia devorado la mitad de la comida del baúl el sólito) Harry ya tenia una bañera lista y reluciente, con agua tibia y sacando unas esencias de shampoo y jabón.

—Vaya— sólo atino a decir el hombre viendo su nueva cueva, mientras seguía mordiendo un muslo de pollo.

—Te prepare un baño— le sonrío Harry— Así que entra para asearte— le indico.

Sirius estaba demasiado sorprendido para notar que Harry ahora lo estaba empujando hacia la tina, ya que no se movía de su lugar.

—Sirius, debes bañarte— le indico Harry—Así que por favor quítate esa ropa tan sucia y métete—

El mayor asintió y en un segundo ya se estaba retirando la ropa. Harry apareció una cortina para que el adulto se bañara sin preocupaciones.

Escucho un— Aaaaaaahhh……— y el sonido del agua—Te deje shampoo y jabón, úsalos Sirius— le dijo Harry mientras recogía la mesa, donde antes su padrino estaba comiendo.

—Si, Harry— dijo el _animago_ muy contento.

Mientras el adulto se bañaba, Harry se dedico a limpiar la cueva, hizo varios hechizos anti-pulgas y mugre, además de librar de parásitos a _Bucbeack_.

Transformo casi toda la irregular cueva en el interior de un departamento decente y limpio. Coloco casi mil hechizos anti muggles, desvanecedores para que nadie la encontrara, anti-localizadores, anti esto, anti aquello y anti lo otro. Todo para volverlo tan fuerte como Grindum Place.

Transformo el piso de roca en uno de alfombra color rojo oscuro, una sala, una mesa de estar, donde coloco los periódicos viejos del Profeta, muros rectos con tapicería color crema y hasta transformo adornos normales, como cuadros, floreros, tapices, entre más.

Para cuando Sirius salio de la tina, casi se muere al ver su rustica cueva en un palacio en miniatura.

Harry estaba todavía decidiendo el tapiz de la sala para cuando salio de el SHOCK.

—¡Harry! — lo llamo sonriendo, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor—¿Tú hiciste esto? —

—Oh, Sirius ¿Ya saliste? Te deje ropa nueva en ese armario, por favor pontela, es de segunda mano, para que no llames tanta la atención— le dijo su ahijado sonriendo. Su padrino en un segundo abrió el nuevo closet y saco la ropa que el gusto más. Se cambio y apenas se estaba contemplando, sin creer el talento de su ahijado, cuando Harry lo volvió a llamar: —Sirius, ven, te voy a cortar el cabello—

Sirius, aun más sorprendido dijo: —¿Sabes como? —

—Claro, tía Petunia me enseño— le dijo Harry.

—¿Hablamos de la misma Petunia? — dijo incrédulo Sirius, recordando a la hermana de Lily.

—Si, ven por favor— le insistió su ahijado como si nada, mientras tomaba una silla del comedor y el _animago_ tomaba asiento.

—Mm, bueno, pero no muy corto— sonrío Sirius.

—Esta bien padrino, te lo dejo a los hombros— sonrío Harry. Sirius miro las puntas de su cabello, que le llegaban a los codos: —Bueno, a los hombros esta bien— sonrío.

Harry apenas tardo 10 minutos, sólo lo corto y con un hechizo lo emparejo y lo seco.

Sirius solo pensaba en lo tonto que seguramente se veía. Después de todo, él habia venido a cuidar a Harry, su querido sobrino, pero al parecer era al revés. Harry se estaba esforzando por cuidarlo, le había dado de comer, le dio ropa, un baño, le arreglo la cueva, y ahora, hasta le cortaba el cabello.

Su ahijado era como una mamá. No sabia que había hecho Petunia, pero al parecer había educado muy bien a Harry… él no parecía necesitarlo en lo absoluto.

Quizás solo había venido a estorbarle. Quizás Dumbledore había tenido razón, y Harry podía cuidarse muy bien, además, estaba Dumbledore en Hogwarts ¿Qué mal podía pasarle a su ahijado?

Quizás… después de todo… Harry no lo necesitaba…

—¿Sirius? —

—¿Eh? Ah, dime Harry—

—Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, te extrañe mucho—

Sirius se sonrojo y miro a su sobrino, que le sonreía gentilmente. Sintió su rostro arder. Se sentía tan tonto. Era obvio que su ahijado lo necesitaba, esa sonrisa no era verdadera, era una sonrisa falsa. En el fondo… Harry se sentía muy sólo.

En ese momento, también supo algo más. Harry era muy parecido a su mejor amigo… pero sin duda, habia adquirido el carácter de Lily. No sólo sus ojos eran fe de ella, sino también su carácter noble y gentil.

Le pareció muy raro ver a su querido amigo James Potter con lo loco que era, ahora en el reflejo de su hijo tan maduro y centrado.

Era como agua y aceite.

Como el negativo de una foto.

Terroríficamente extraño.

Sorpresivamente Sirius se puso de pie y tomo a Harry por los hombros: —Harry—

—Eh… ¿Si? —

—Como tu padrino, créeme cuando te digo que yo te protegeré. A eso he vendió, para asegurarme que estés bien por eso cumpliré con mi deber de padrino —dijo Sirius— No te preocupes por mí, me hago pasar por un perro vagabundo de muy buenos modales—

—Quiero estar cerca. Tu última carta... Bueno, diga­mos simplemente que cada vez me huele todo más a cha­musquina. Voy recogiendo los periódicos que la gente tira, y, a juzgar por las apariencias, no soy el único que empieza a preocuparse—

Señaló con la cabeza los amarillentos números de _El Profeta _que estaban en la mesa de la nueva sala. Tomo uno y los desplegó para que su ahijado lo viera.

Los ejemplares de _El Profeta_ eran dos: el primero llevaba el titular "La miste­riosa enfermedad de Bartemius Crouch"; el segundo, "La bruja del Ministerio sigue desaparecida. El ministro de Ma­gia se ocupa ahora personalmente del caso".

Después de eso, Sirius y él estuvieron hablando sobre todo lo extraño que estaba pasando. Harry compartió varias teorías (manipuladas para sonar lógicas, más no muy verídicas) sobre Bartemius Crouch y su repentina desaparición, así como la de Bertha Yorkins.

Pero claro, Sirius no perdió oportunidad de "prevenirlo" de Snape.

—Sirius, el profesor Snape no es malo— le dijo Harry con calma, mientras dejaba los periódicos en al mesa de la sala.

Su padrino frunció el seño, las palabras que habia escuchado el año pasado de Ron, gritando en su cabeza "Harry idolatra a Snape", le empezaban a dar jaqueca de nuevo.

—Mira Harry, se que Dumbledore es el mejor mago del mundo… pero es muy confiado— dijo medio molesto— En cuanto supe que Snape daba clase aquí me pregunté por qué Dumbledore lo había contratado. Snape siempre ha sentido fascinación por las artes oscuras; ya en el colegio era famoso por ello. Era un pelota empalagoso de pelo grasiento —añadió, y Harry sonrío con calma, como un padre que escucha a su hijo quejarse por que su hermano no le deja jugar con un juguete nuevo.

—Cuando llegó al colegio co­nocía más maldiciones que la mayoría de los que estaban en séptimo, y formó parte de una pandilla de Slytherin que luego resultaron casi todos mortífagos —Sirius levantó los dedos y comenzó a contar con ellos los nombres— Rosier y Wilkes: a los dos los mataron los aurores un año antes de la caída de Voldemort; los Lestrange, que son matrimonio, es­tán en Azkaban; Avery, del que he oído que se quitó de en medio diciendo que había actuado bajo los efectos de la mal­dición _imperius_, todavía anda suelto. Pero, que yo sepa, con­tra Snape no hubo denuncias. No es que eso signifique gran cosa: son muchos los que nunca fueron atrapados. Y desde luego Snape es lo bastante listo y astuto para mantenerse al margen de los problemas—

—Aún queda el hecho de que Dumbledore confía en Snape, y ya sé que Dumbledore con­fía en personas de las que otros no se fiarían, pero no creo que le permitiera dar clase en Hogwarts si hubiera estado alguna vez al servicio de Voldemort— dijo Sirius pensativo, más para él que para Harry.

—Tal ves era un espía ¿No crees? — sonrío Harry y su padrino se río como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida.

—AJAJAJAJAJA-¿Snape? JAJAJAJAJA-¿Espía de los buenos? JAJAJAJA— reía sujetándose el estomago—¡Buena esa Harry! JAJAJAJAJA—

Harry suspiro, al parecer, nunca lograría que ambos se llevaran bien.

Como a eso de las cuatro, Sirius se ofreció a llevar a Harry a Hogsmeade, para ver si se hacia de otro periódico, pero apenas iban saliendo, Harry se detuvo.

Su padrino lo miro extrañado, pero luego se puso alerta. Había escuchado algo.

Harry saco su varita y Sirius gruño por lo bajo.

—¿Quién es? — dijo Harry señalando a unos arbustos cercanos a la cueva.

—¡Ya nos vio! —

—¡SSHH! No hagas _rruido_—

—Au, me pisaste—

—Lo siento—

—¿Chicos? — dijo Harry sorprendido y se acerco al arbusto, aparto las ramas rápidamente y descubrió, ahí sentados, a Theodore, Víctor, Luna y Cedric.

A Harry casi se le para el corazón.

—Em… hola Harry— sonrío Theodore.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — dijo este serio y molesto.

—Bueno… sólo queríamos ver si estabas bien— sonrío Cedric.

—_Jha_, sólo _querriamos_ _verr_ que estuvieses bien, vimos a _Theodorre_ y a Luna buscándote, y bueno, nos _ofrrecimos_ a _ayudarrlos_, y, eh, aquí estamos. _Jha_, Bonito _perro_— dijo Víctor sonriendo nervioso.

—¿Me siguieron? — dijo Harry fulminando con la mirada a Theodore.

—Bueno, sólo queríamos ver que estuvieras bien— dijo rápidamente— Estabas muy sospechoso, y bueno, Ginny quería venir, pero dijo que sería muy sospechoso que ella buscara a su novio. Así que Fleur, Cho y Blaise se quedaron con ella en Hogwarts, y Luna y yo vinimos a buscarte. Nos encontramos en el camino a Cedric y Víctor, y bueno, te vimos con ese perro y te seguimos… te perdimos durante un rato y te estuvimos buscando, hasta que escuchamos tu voz y nos escondimos rápidamente—

—¿Me han esperado casi 4 horas? — dijo Harry sorprendido.

—Bueno, 5 en _rrealidad_, _nosotrros_ llegamos _prrimerro_— aclaro Víctor.

—Pero ustedes estaban de compras— dijo Theodore.

—Pero igual llegamos antes— dijo Cedric.

—Pero nosotros--

—Ok, basta, basta— intervino Harry— ¿Dónde esta Luna? — dijo de repente viendo que la despistada rubia no estaba.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Luna muy entretenida con Sirius quien estaba feliz de la vida dejando que Luna le rascara la pancita.

—¿Quién es un perrito-bonito? ¿Quién, quien? — sonreía Luna.

—Guau, guau, guau—

"Sirius eres un coqueto" pensó Harry con pena ajena.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

—¿Así que el perro se llama Hocicos y estaba malito? — dijo Luna mientras bebían en _Las Tres Escobas_.

—Si, por eso no les dije nada. Por que podría ser contagioso— dijo Harry con calma.

Víctor frunció el ceño—¿Pues que tenía? —

—Algo contagioso, pero ya quedo, ahora es tan sano como un caballo— sonrío Harry.

—Cielos, Harry, deberías pensar en ser sanador— dijo Theodore sorprendido.

—¿Sanador? Que va, Ministro— dijo Cedric.

—_Jha_— apoyo Víctor.

Después de convencerlos de que el perro sólo era eso, un perro. Los 5 regresaron a Hogwarts, donde Harry entrego una caja de dulces chocolates, para contentar a Ginny, que poco falto para comérselo con la mirada.

Harry ya había olvidado lo celosa que era su esposa. Pero después de que se entero que sólo había ido a ver a un perro y su dulce regalo, se olvido de su enojo y beso a su novio con mucho cariño.

El resto de los días paso con mucha tranquilidad. Harry recibía reportes de las actividades de Moody todas las noches de parte de Myrtle, que parecía encantada de ser espía. Y descubrió por que Hermione le había estado suplicando a Ron perdón.

Al parecer, Moody había pedido que vigilaran los alrededores, ya que supuestamente, un mortífago estaba en camino. Myrtle le había informado que lo habia escuchado en le baño, cuando Hermione estaba discutiendo con otra chica, Parvati. Al parecer ambas debían haber hecho la guardia ese día, pero estaban sumidas en una larga redacción de Pociones, por un castigo de Snape, y se les habia hecho tarde.

Parece que Moody se entero y dijo, en una de las reuniones que se efectuaban en su despacho, que ellas lo habían defraudado. Parece que lo tomo como algo a la ligera, pero Ron se lo tomo muy apecho.

Myrtle también le informo que Ron estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Moody, más que con los demás. Y que hablaban mucho sobre lo que Percy hacia en su trabajo y si sabia algo de Crouch.

—Parece que manejara un culto— había opinado Myrtle un día—Les habla como si fueran sus hijos, y vieras como ese Weasley, Ron, le mira. Es como si viera a una divinidad… además que les esta empezando a decir cosas raras…—

—¿Cómo que? — pregunto Harry serio.

—Bueno, dice cosas como que, es muy injusto que los magos vivan ocultos… que es irónico que siendo tan fuertes, deban ocultarse de tontos muggles, como si fueran monstruos… que, que deberían ser los muggles los que se ocultaran…— dijo ella algo asustada.

Harry sólo pensaba en eso. Barty Jr estaba lavándoles el cerebro. Debía hacer algo. Y pronto.

Pero para eso, debía esperar a que Bartemius Crouch padre apareciera.

—Bueno, son las dos de la madrugada…Myrtle, quiero que me hagas otro favor, llama a Sir Nick, al freile Gordo, a la Dama de Gris y yo traeré a el Barón Sangriento, nos veremos aquí en media hora ¿Te parece? —

—Claro, ¿Pero que les digo? —

—Que hay un mortífago en Hogwarts—

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

30 minutos después, Myrtle estaba en el baño, con tres de los cuatro fantasmas representativos de Hogwarts.

Poco después llego Harry con el Barón Sangriento, quien miro a la Dama Gris. Esta ni caso le hizo. Y tras ellos, llegaron Theodore, Luna, Blaise y Ginny.

—¿Ellos también serán parte? — pregunto Myrtel dándose aires.

—Si, Myrtle— dijo Harry y miro a todos—Es hora de que se sepa la verdad—

—¿Es entonces verdad Harry? — dijo Sir Nick serio— Un mortífago ¿Acaso Dumbledore lo sabe? —

—El sabe que hay alguien tratando de matarme, pero no sabe quien— le aclaro Harry serio— Y tengo evidencias suficientes para el primer sospechoso—

—¿Pruebas? ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Quién crees que sea?— dijo la Dama Gris de Ravenclaw.

—Creo que es el profesor Moody, y Myrtle es mi prueba—

—¿¡COMO!? — dijeron todos sorprendidos. Menos el Barón, ya que nunca habla; y Luna, que veía la decoración.

—E-esa es una acusación muy fuerte— dijo el Fraile Gordo.

—Harry, ¿Es verdad? — dijo Ginny.

—Ya me lo suponía— dijo Blaise.

—Pues si, es verdad— añadió Theodore pensativo.

—Oh, mentas de sabores— dijo Luna sonriendo.

—Bueno, bueno— intervino Myrtle con su pecho hinchado de orgullo—¿Quieren escuchar lo que voy a decir? —

Myrtle contó tal y como a Harry le dijo. Sobre las reuniones, sobre la orden de Moody a sus alumnos, sus extraños comentarios y sobre como estaba ejerciendo tanta influencia en ellos.

Conforme avanzaba el relato, Sir Nick se mostraba cada vez más pasmado, como si no creyera lo que escuchara. Pero Harry habia visto como en ocasiones decía: —Ya… por eso estaban ahí…— ó —Si, si… yo los vi…—

Ginny estaba cada vez más roja. Harry no sabía si estaba más furiosa con Moody, por manipular a sus hermanos ó con sus propios hermanos, por no darse cuenta de la basura que era Moody.

Después del relato, Harry les contó sobre lo que le habia dicho Draco. Y de cómo él mismo habia visto a Moody en el herbario de Snape. Y resumiendo, llego al grano: el profesor Moody era un Mortífago, que usando la poción _Multijugos,_ estaba manipulando todo el Torneo.

Por un momento Harry pensó que nadie respiraba. Sus amigos estaban incrédulos. Y los fantasmas parecía que los hubiesen golpeado.

—Debemos hacer algo, debemos ir con Dumbledore— dijo Sir Nick serio.

—No, no podemos. Necesitamos pruebas— dijo Harry.

—Es verdad, toda la evidencia es puramente circunstancial. Para el cargo que le damos de Mortífago, las escenas que tenemos de él no son muy comprometedoras— dijo la Dama Gris seria.

—¿Comprometedoras? Querida dama, sin ofender ¡Pero eso que hemos estado escuchando es prueba suficiente! — dijo Sir Nick—Harry sólo tendría que poner su recuerdo en el _Pensadero_ y Dumbledore lo sabría—

—Dumbledore sabría que Moody entro al herbario de Snape, para quitarle ingredientes de una poción de magia negra— aclaro Harry—Moody es un auror, paranoico sobre el bien y el mal. Puede excusarse diciendo que sólo trataba de atrapar al profesor Snape—

—¿Pero entonces que hacemos? — dijo el Fraile Gordo nervioso.

—Eso…—

—¡AH! — todos dieron un salto del susto y miraron al Barón sorprendidos. Su áspera y ronca voz casi los mata de un infarto.

—No hagas eso— le dijo Sir Nick asustado— Sabes que como nunca hablas, tú voz resuena como una criatura horrible— dijo, pero para sorpresa de todos los vivos, ese comentario sólo hizo sonreír al varón… de una forma torcida y demente. Obviamente estaba muy satisfecho con que su voz causara ese efecto entre vivos y muertos.

—Em, c-continué— dijo Ginny nerviosa, aun con los pelos de punta por el susto.

—Digo— dijo en forma horrible el Barón— Que eso es lo que Potter nos va a decir ¿Verdad? Tienes un plan— añadió con cierto orgullo. Obviamente que todos estuvieran ahí por el ideal de un Slytherin, un chico de su casa, era algo que lo ponía muy feliz… si es que él Barón sabia de ese sentimiento.

Por su lado, Sir Nick supo una sola cosa. Y es que el Barón estaría insoportable de ahí a unos 500 años más.

—Ah, si, si tengo un plan— dijo Harry recobrándose del susto—Pero quisiera llevarlo acabó mañana, después de que nos muestren algo sobre la tercera prueba— dijo serio.

—Bueno, entonces dínoslo— dijo Blaise muy animado.

—Eso es simple, quisiera una distracción para entrar a su cuarto, creo que podría encontrar rastro de poción _Multijugos_— dijo Harry— Sobre los fantasmas, me gustaría que rondaran cerca de Gryfindor, por si en un momento, debemos encerrarlos en la torre—

—¿Encerrarlos? — dijo Sir Nick alterado.

—Si, sera por su seguridad, con lo controlado que los tiene ese supuesto Moody, quizás quieran entrar a la batalla. Lo que menos queremos son heridos, además, sólo tendría que pedirle a Dama Gorda que no los deje salir, con eso bastara—

—Bueno, supongo— dijo Sir Nick no muy convencido.

Harry sólo pensaba que si Crouch aparecía al día siguiente, su plan no necesitaría de ir a revisar el cuarto de Moody, pero si eso había cambiado, entonces necesitaba un plan de emergencia.

—Bueno, los veré mañana a todos lo vivos aquí. Como a eso de las 9:30, ¿De acuerdo? —

—Si— contestaron los demás.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

—Bien, supongo que ya han adivinado en qué consiste la prueba, ¿no? — dijo Bagman señalando el campo de Quidditch, donde crecían varios setos.

Pasó un momento sin que nadie hablara. Luego hablo Krum:

—Un _laberrinto_.

—¡Eso es! —corroboró Bagman— Un laberinto. La ter­cera prueba es así de sencilla: la Copa de los tres magos es­tará en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar a ella recibirá la máxima puntuación.

—¿Simplemente tenemos que _guecogueg_ el _labe­guinto_? —preguntó Fleur.

—Sí, pero habrá obstáculos —dijo Bagman, dando salti­tos de entusiasmo— Hagrid está preparando unos cuantos bichejos... y tendrán que romper algunos embrujos... Ese tipo de cosas. Bueno, los campeones que van delante en puntuación saldrán primero—Bagman dirigió a Cedric y Harry una amplia sonrisa— Luego entra­rá el señor Krum... y al final la señorita Delacour. Pero todos tendrán posibilidades de ganar: eso dependerá de lo bien que superen los obstáculos. Parece divertido, ¿verdad? —

—Muy bien. Si no tienen ninguna pregunta, volveremos al castillo. Está empezando a hacer frío—

Bagman alcanzó a Harry cuando salían del laberinto. Tuvo la impresión de que iba a volver a ofrecerle ayuda, pero justo entonces Víctor le dio a Harry unas palmadas en el hombro.

—¿_Podrríamos_ _hablarr_?

—Sí, claro —contestó Harry, algo sorprendido. En verdad no esperaba que Víctor hablara con él de nuevo, es decir, hasta donde sabia, Hermione le habia dicho ya un rotundamente "NO". De hecho, ya ni siquiera se hablaban. Para Harry, habían quedado en muy malos términos después de la segunda prueba.

—¿Te _imporrta_ si caminamos juntos?

—No—

—Te espero, ¿quieres, Harry? — sonrío Bagman.

—No, no hace falta, señor Bagman —respondió Harry reprimiendo una sonrisa— Podré volver yo solo, gracias—

Harry y Víctor dejaron juntos el estadio, pero Víctor no tomó la dirección del barco de Durmstrang. En vez de eso, se dirigió hacia el bosque. Un camino que Harry se alegro de ver de nuevo.

—¿De que quieres hablar? —preguntó Harry al pasar ante la cabaña de Hagrid y el iluminado carruaje de Beaux­batons.

—No _quierro_ que nadie nos oiga —contestó Víctor.

Cuando por fin llegaron a un paraje tranquilo, a escasa distancia del potrero de los caballos de Beauxbatons, Krum se detuvo bajo los árboles y se volvió hacia Harry.

—_Quisierra_ _saberr_ —dijo, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —

Harry le miro sorprendido, esperaba que le volviera a preguntar sobre Hermione, pero al parecer eso ya era tema del pasado.

—No te entiendo— dijo sinceramente el chico.

Víctor negó con calma— A mí no tienes _porr_ que _mentirrme_ ó _hacerrte_ el que no sabes, Harry— le dijo sonriendo con calma—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te _prreocupa_? ¿Es ese _rumorr_ del _morrtífago_ en _Howarrrts_? ¿_Crres_ que tenga que _verr_ con la _rrepentina_ _desaparrición_ de _Crrouch_?—

Harry ahora si estaba incrédulo. ¿Víctor lo sabia?

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes? — pregunto el más joven.

—Leo los _perriódicos_ Harry, no soy tan tonto— río el mayor.

—Perdona, no quise ofenderte— sonrío Harry— Pero, es que no todos los días me preguntan por eso—

—_Jha_, lo entiendo— dijo Víctor— _Perro_ lo que sea que pase Harry, me _gustarría_ que me _dijerras_. Aun te debo por lo de la segunda _prrueba_. No debí _irrme_ y _dejarrte_ ahí… no fui _derrecho_—

—No debes--

—No, si debo— le intervino Víctor—Desde que nos conocimos Harry, me di cuenta que tú no _querrías_ _participarr_, incluso te quejaste. _Perro_ la _mayorría_, yo _entrre_ ellos, pensaba que sólo que _rrías_ más fama _parra_ ti— dijo y se sonrojo algo apenado. Harry estaba que no creía nada— Y… bueno, en la _prrimerra_ _prrueba_ me ayudaste con el _drragón_, y bueno, vi tu _prrueba_. Estuviste genial—

—Em, gracias. Pero en realidad recibí ayuda—

—No seas modesto conmigo Harry, estuviste _incrreíble. Fleurr_ y _Cedrric quedarron_ tan _asombrrados_ como yo— dijo Víctor, pareciendo un poco incomodo—Y, bueno, después la segunda _prrueba_… pudiste _haberrte_ ido. Fuiste el _prrimero_ en _llegarr_. Hubieses sido el campeón… _perro_ en _lugarr_ de eso, nos _esperraste_…y yo… yo me fui— admitió desviando la mirada al piso.

—Víctor, debías irte. Hermione era tu prenda— sonrío Harry, y vio como Víctor hacia un mal gesto, como quien recuerda una mala experiencia— Em, en todo caso, yo fui el único tonto que se creyó lo del huevo—

—Tonto o no— dijo Víctor mirándolo con firmeza— Hiciste lo _correcto_. En una situación que pensaste de _verrdad peligrrosa, mostrraste_ tú _valorr_, uno que muchos _envidiarrían_ y no _tendrrían_—

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Bueno, sólo quiero decirte que cuen--

Pero algo se movió tras los árboles, y Harry, agarró a Víctor instintivamente del brazo y tiró de él.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — pregunto Víctor alarmado.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mirando al lugar en que algo se había movido, y metió la mano en la túnica para tomar la varita. Al instante, de detrás de un alto roble salió tamba­leándose un hombre. Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba del señor Crouch.

"Ya se habia tardado" pensó Harry, y se separo de Víctor para correr y tomar a Crouch, que se tambaleaba un poco.

—Señor Crouch... —lo llamo Harry.

—... y luego envíale otra lechuza a Madame Máxime, porque tal vez quiera traer a algún alumno más, dado que Karkarov ha completado la docena... Hazlo, Weatherby, ¿querrás? ¿Querrás? —Crouch se tambaleó hacia un lado y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Señor Crouch! —exclamó Harry—¡Levántese!— No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Crouch no iba a morir.

—¿Qué le pasa? — pregunto Víctor ya junto a Harry.

—Ni idea —dijo Harry mirando entre los árboles— Ayúdame, creo que lo atacaron. Saca tu varita Víctor, lo haré levitar y lo llevaremos a Dumbledore—

—¡A Dumbledore! —dijo el señor Crouch con voz ahoga­da. Agarró a Harry del cuello de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia él, aunque los ojos miraban por encima de su cabeza— Ten­go... que ver... a Dumbledore... —

—De acuerdo —contestó Harry—Pero cálmese— dijo mirando entre los árboles.

—He hecho... idioteces... —musitó Crouch. Cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía costarle un terrible esfuerzo— Tienes que... decirle a Dumbledore... — Crouch dirigió los ojos hacia Harry.

—¿Quién... eres? —susurró.

—Soy alguien que lo ayudara. _Demayus_— dijo Harry, y Crouch quedo inconsciente, Harry lo hizo levitar y miro a Víctor— Vamonos, y quédate alerta. Alguien podría atacarnos ahora—

—¿_Atacarrnos_? — dijo el búlgaro incrédulo.

—Si, este es Bartemius Crouch, el miembro del Ministerio que estaba perdido— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y mirando a todos lados con su varita, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

—¿_Crrees_ que lo ataco el _morrtífago_? — dijo Víctor sacando su varita y atento a su alrededor.

—Sí, por eso debemos llevarlo ahora mismo a Dumbledore, él le cuidará— dijo y saco de su bolsillo una cadena plateada, con el símbolo de un rayo. La coloco en el cuello de Crouch, y esta se volvió invisible después de unos segundos. "Sólo por si las dudas" pensó Harry.

Y un segundo después, un rayo rojo salio de la nada y tumbo a Víctor al suelo.

—¡NO! — grito Harry sorprendido, y se giro hacia los árboles. 3 luces rojas venían en dirección suya y apenas logro poner a tiempo un _Escudo_ para detenerlos.

En eso lo noto. Una sombra estaba en los árboles.

No.

No era una sombra.

Eran tres.

—¡Mierda! — maldijo Harry furioso. ¿Quién aparte de Barty estaba en eso? ¿Acaso estaba utilizando a Ron y Hermione? ¿O quizás eran Fred y George? ¿Neville? ¿Seamus? ¿Dean?

"Lo siento" pensó al sacar su látigo blanco de su varita. Si los árboles le impedían ver. Entonces debían desaparecer.

Su látigo creció casi lo triple, y de una ondeada, corto casi 6 metros de puros árboles a su paso. Estos cayeron, enormes y pesados, haciendo mucho ruido, tanto que los caballos de Beauxbatoms se asustaron.

A Harry le pareció ver como las siluetas retrocedían, y rápidamente conjuro un _Lumus_. Sintió que el aliento se le iba.

Juraría a ver visto a Hermione.

—¡¡¡HERMIONEEE!!! —

Más que un reclamo… su grito pareció una suplica. Y mientras se alejaban las figuras, las sombras… Hermione se giro a la luz verdasea… mientras en su mente Harry se graba los rostros de sus mejores amigos…

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry ya no quería saber más. Iba como loco entre los pasillos, mientras vigilaba que Víctor y Crouch no fueran atacados de nuevo. Los llevaba levitando a su lado.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Tantas ganas de sacar su rabia. De gritar. De pegar. De destrozar.

De matar.

Harry estaba tan furioso, que no noto cuando Fleur y Cedric le llamaban. Ambos sólo de verlo comprendieron que algo había pasado. Algo muy malo.

Las puertas de la enfermería casi estallan cuando Harry las abrió con un _Expelarmus_. Madame Pomfrey soltó un grito ahogado de terror, pensando que sería algún Mortífago.

—Víctor esta inconsciente y el señor Crouch esta muy mal, y creo que le estuvieron haciendo un Imperios, cuídelos bien. Voy por el director— dijo Harry y miro a Fleur y Cedric—Ustedes hagan guardia. Un Mortífago nos ataco en el bosque, podría regresar— dijo y sin más salio por la enfermería. Pero apenas cruzo el umbral, se giro a verlos.

—¿_Haggy_? — dijo Fleur asustada. Harry los veía con un semblante duro. Casi cruel.

—Ningún Gryfindor puede entrar a verlos. Y menos si son Ron, Hermione y el profesor Moody. Por que ellos fueron los que nos atacaron— dicho esto se giro sobre sus talones, y a paso firme fue hacia la dirección.

Era de noche y nadie estaba en los pasillos. Estaba todo sólo y sus pisadas estaban resonando con un aire estridente.

Tenía su varita sujeta con fuerza, mientras la imagen del rostro de Hermione le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Apenas se dio cuenta que habia llegado a la dirección. No sabia la contra seña, así que apunto a la gárgola ferozmente: —Ábreme, por que si no te destruyo—

Tal vez la gárgola capto muy bien la esencia del mensaje, por que se apartó enseguida. Iba a dar un paso, cuando alguien lo llamo.

—¿Harry? — este se giro y vio a Snape. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, casi agradecido por tener a alguien en quien confiar.

—Profesor Snape…— dijo algo cansado, y el maestro de pociones se acerco a él rápidamente, preocupado por su estado tan desarreglado.

—¿Qué paso Harry? — pregunto Snape, poniendo su mano en la frente del chico, en busca de temperatura.

—Profesor, el Sr. Crouch apareció. Lo deje en la enfermería. Creo que esta bajo un _Imeperius_, Víctor estaba conmigo y cayó cuando nos atacaron—

—¿Qué? — dijo Snape atónito. Harry habia dicho todo lo anterior tan calmado que parecía irreal.

—Señor, debo, debo ver al director. Un mortífago nos ataco. Fue Moody con ayuda de Hermione y Ron. Creo que los esta manipulando—

—Eso es ridículo Harry, Moody será todo menos un traidor— dijo Snape serio.

—Si, pero este no es Moody señor. ¿Recuerda los ingredientes que faltaban de la poción _multijugos_? Yo mismo vi a Moody tomándolos. Me oculte mientras lo hacia, luego le explico, primero debemos alertar al director—

—¿Alertarme de qué? — dijo Dumbledore apareciendo al pie de las escaleras.

—¡Profesor! —dijo Harry, adelantándose a Snape— El señor Crouch está aquí. ¡Está en la enfermería y quiere hablar con usted! —

Harry esperaba que Dumbledore le hiciera preguntas pero para alivio suyo, no fue así.

—Entonces vamos ya —le indicó de inmediato, y los tres apresuraron el paso a la enfermería.

—¿Qué ha dicho el señor Crouch, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore cuando bajaban apresuradamente por la esca­linata de mármol.

—Dice que quiere advertirle... Dice que ha hecho algo terrible... y... y a Voldemort... Dice algo de que Voldemort se hace fuerte... Creo que lo han tenido bajo un _Imperius_—

—¿De veras? —dijo Dumbledore, y apresuró el paso.

—No se comporta con normalidad —comentó Harry, co­rriendo al lado de Dumbledore— No parece que sepa dónde está. Habla como si creyera que Percy Weasley está con él, y de repente cambia y pide verlo a usted... Lo he dejado con Viktor Krum en l--

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo has dejado con Krum? —exclamó Dum­bledore bruscamente, y comenzó a dar pasos aún más lar­gos. Harry tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás.

—Señor, no es lo que piensa, Víctor no es malo, él estaba ayudándome a proteger al Sr. Crouch cuando nos atacaron—

—¿Los atacaron? — pregunto Dumbledore.

—Si —respondió— Víctor y yo estábamos hablan­do. El señor Bagman ya había acabado de explicarnos en qué consiste la tercera prueba, y nosotros nos quedamos atrás. Entonces vimos al señor Crouch salir del bosque, apenas nos descuidamos cuando sacamos nuestras varitas y el primer rayo le dio a él. Después me atacaron a mí, pero logre evadirlos. Ah, perdón, pero creo que tale varios árboles de más y asuste a los caballos de Madame Máxime—

Dumbledore sonrío—Harry, si lo que me dices es verdad has salvado dos vidas, unos árboles y los caballos no importan, oh, ahí están— dijo Dumbledore mirando las puertas de la enfermería abiertas, y a Madame Pomfrey atendiendo a Crouch en una de las camas.

Víctor estaba aun lado suyo inconsciente, y Fleur y Cedric montaban guardia en la entrada.

Dumbledore paso junto a Snape al interior, pero Harry se quedo a fuera. Fleur fue la primera en hablar: —¡_Haggy, Haggy_! ¡No lo vas a _cgueég_! ¡El tipo Moody vino! Quiso _veg_ a _Víctog_ y a ese tipo del _jugado_, _pego_ no lo dejamos! —

—Es verdad, vino y estaba muy extraño, no lo dejamos pasar por que nos dijiste que te había atacado y se puso como loco cuando se lo impedimos. Hasta nos amenazo con la varita, pero en eso noto a Madame Pomfrey y mejor se fue— dijo Cedric serio.

—¿Hace cuanto de eso? — dijo Harry serio.

—Como diez minutos— dijo Fleur.

Harry lo medito un poco, pero fue interrumpido por Myrtle.

—¡Harry, Harry! ¡Se va! ¡Esta empacando! — dijo la chica fantasma alarmada.

—¿Y Hermione y Ron? — pregunto Harry serio. Myrtle negó: —No, no están con él. Quizás fueron a la Torre de Gryfindor, vi al chico Weasley casi arrastrar a la tal Hermione ahí—

Harry se sintió encogido de repente. Sentía sus pulmones apenas darle oxigeno. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

No podía dejar a Barty irse. No podía. Él no iba a salir de Hogwarts. No.

"Primero debo asegurarme de Barty, y luego de Hermione y Ron" pensó Harry decidió y miro a Myrtle: —Necesito que vayas a la torre de Gryfindor y le digas a Sir Nick sobre lo que pasa, que Moody se va. Dile que le diga a la Dama Gorda que no deje salir a ningún Gryfindor, dile que vamos a por Moody, ahora mismo—

—Sí— dijo Myrtle y traspaso el techo.

—Fleur, Cedric— llamo Harry a los nombrados— Necesito que vayan a buscar a Ginny, Blaise, Luna y a Theodore, están en el baño del segundo piso—

—_Haggy_, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Fleur.

—Vamos a sacar a un Mortífago del castillo. Al fin vamos a mostrar la verdad. Por favor, después de que vayan por ellos, díganles que voy al cuarto de Moody, que ahí los veo—

—Entonces yo voy contigo— dijo Cedric serio.

—No hay tiempo, ustedes avísenle a Dumbledore y a Snape, nos vemos— dijo y se giro para correr a toda marcha hacia el despacho de Moody.

—¡Ten cuidado _Haggy_! — le grito Fleur, Harry apenas se giro para sonreírle. Se perdió al girar en un pasillo.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Harry corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, doblo en un pasillo y casi se tropieza con quien menos pensó.

—¡Perdona! — le dijo Harry y siguió de largo.

—¡Eh, Potter! ¿Adonde vas? — le grito Pansy.

—¡Estoy ocupado Pansy, luego! — le respondió Harry más aprisa. No tardo en llegar al aula de DCAO. Abrió la puerta con un _Expelarmus_ y cruzo el aula hasta la puerta trasera, donde estaba el dormitorio de Moody.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio con violencia y entro. Estaba vació.

Harry estaba jadeando por la carrera, casi furioso saco el mapa del Merodeador, lo abrió y busco a Moody. En ese momento lamento haber dejado la brújula en su baúl de Slytherin.

Busco en el mapa unos momentos, pero en eso escucho un grito venir del cofre de los 7 cerrojos.

—¡Moody! — dijo sorprendido, olvidándose por unos segundos que el verdadero Moody estaba ahí encerrado.

Harry apenas iba hacia el baúl, cuando de la puerta surgió alguien: —¿Potter? —

—¿Draco? — dijo Harry sorprendido, pero lo dejo pasar, ahora necesitaba ayudar al Moody dentro del baúl, y para eso ya estaba listo, habia creado una llave maestra por si llegaba a necesitarla antes.

La saco de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la séptima cerradura.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunto Draco, pero Harry no el contesto. Draco iba a hablar de nuevo, cuando de repente, vio como Harry abría el cofre en la séptima cerradura. El rubio ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver la cueva del interior del cofre.

Ahí, en el fondo, yacía lo que se veía de un anciano flaco y sucio.

—¡E-es el profesor Moody! — dijo Draco sorprendido, y alguien más entro por la puerta: —¡KYAA! ¿Qué es eso! — grito Pansy asustada.

Harry se giro a verlos severamente—Este es le verdadero Moody, el que nosotros veíamos, era un mortífago disfrazado de él— dijo seriamente y los otros dos Slytherin apenas cabían en su asombro.

Sin más espera, Harry entro al cofre, y con un hechizo levito hasta él. Apenas lo tomo de los hombros para sacarlo, el viejo Moody abrió los ojos: —Ayuda…me…— dijo con voz débil e inexistente.

—Descuide profesor, ahora esta bien, lo sacare de aquí, lo hizo muy bien, fue muy fuerte— le sonrío Harry.

—¿…quien…eres? — pregunto Moody, mientras Harry se pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello.

—Soy Harry Potter señor, y voy a ayudarlo— le dijo con calma, y con un movimiento de su varita, ambos salieron del baúl.

Harry coloco a Moody en el suelo con cuidado—Pásenme una colcha y una almohada— les dijo a Draco y Pansy, estos de inmediato atendieron a él.

—¿E-esta vivo? — pregunto Pansy asustada.

—Si, esta débil y algo frío, pero sobrevivirá… él es un sobreviviente después de todo— sonrío Harry.

—¿Lo conoces? — pregunto Draco extrañado.

—He escuchado cosas grandiosas de él— sonrío Harry y se puso de pie—Se los encargo mucho, Dumbledore y Snape no tardan en venir, yo debo irme—

—¿A dónde? — pregunto Draco preocupado.

—Voy por el mortífago que le hizo eso— dijo Harry serio, y cruzo la puerta.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Ya afuera del aula de DCAO, Harry saco su varita y dijo: —¡_Accio_ Saeta de Fuego! — después de eso saco su mapa y miro de nuevo.

Lo reviso cerca de las salidas que sabia. Supuso que Ron quizás le había dicho de los pasajes secretos que él les habia mencionado. Así busco los pasajes. Sabía que Filch vigilaba 4. Uno estaba derrumbado. El del Sauce Boxeador no podría usarlo…… sólo quedaba la Buja Tuerta.

Harry sonrío al ver a Moody, más bien a Barty dirigiéndose hacia la bruja. En eso el zumbido de su escoba llego a sus oídos. Harry se giro y tomo a la escoba que apareció por el largo pasillo, se monto en ella y escucho que lo llamaron: —HARRY! — este sonrío al ver que eran Theodore, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Cedric, y Fleur.

—¡El Moody falso va hacia la Bruja tuerta del tercer piso, tras ella hay un pasaje secreto que va hacia Hogsmeade, convoquen a sus escobas, necesitamos alcanzarlo! ¡Draco y Pansy están cuidando al verdadero Moody! —

—¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? ¡A esos dos no se les encarga ni las llaves! — le dijo Blaise serio— Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo a vigilar al Moody verdadero, y además le diré a Dumbledore y Snape donde están, después de todo, se quedaron un piso de nosotros—

—Bien, Harry tú ve primero, nosotros te alcanzamos. Después de todo estamos en el segundo piso— dijo Theodore.

—Esta bien, con cuidado, les veo más al rato— y dicho esto, Harry voló por el pasillo y llego en segundo a la bruja, donde vio a Moody a punto de entrar: —¡EXPELARMUS! — grito Harry y Moody salio disparado a 3 metros.

Desmonto su escoba y a punto a Moody, pero sin previo aviso, algo lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo estrello contra el muro de su derecha.

—Ugg…— gimió Harry incorporándose lentamente, sólo para ver su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

—Muy valiente metiéndote con un anciano ¿Eh, Harry? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Creíste que la Dama Gorda nos detendría? —

—…Ron… no sabes lo que haces…— le dijo Harry ya de pie.

—En eso te equivocas— le dijo su amigo serio, y Harry vio con horror, como varios hechizos aparecían de las escaleras—Vaya, creo que se toparon con Ginny y los demás— dijo molesto.

—¿Quiénes? — pregunto Harry extrañado.

Ron lo miro fríamente—Me refiero a que mis hermanos, Neville, Seamus y Deann, están peleando con Ginny, Luna, Theodore, Cedric y Fleur. Nos topamos en las escaleras, pero yo alcance a adelantarme para detenerte—

Harry palideció—¿Estas conciente de lo que me estas diciendo Ron? ¡Tus hermanos están peleando entre ellos! ¿Y tú sólo te preocupas por detenerme? —

—Hay cosas más importantes— le dijo su amigo serio—Y no dejare que lastimes al profesor Moody—

—…Ron… acábalo… él, él esta de parte de Voldemort— dijo Moody desde el piso, algo magullado por el golpe.

—Descuide profesor Moody, yo me haré cargo— le respondió Ron.

Harry le miro furioso—¿Te harás cargo Ron? ¿Cómo hace rato, cuando me atacaron tú, Hermione y este mortífago? —

Ron le miro serio, pero se notaba el nerviosismo en su rostro—Vaya, me viste, pensé que sólo habías visto a Hermione—

—Claro que te vi… ¿Qué rayos te pasa Ron? ¿Qué paso con nuestra amistad? —

—Debía detenerte, Hermione lo entendía hasta hoy, quiso regresar pero yo sabia que no habia vuelta atrás. Necesitaba a Crouch, él tiene información de los mortífagos, esta con ellos. Debía ser detenido—

—¿Y por eso nos atacaron? — le espeto Harry furioso— En medio de la noche, de espaldas y superándonos en número, como los cobardes—

—¡No soy cobarde! — le grito Ron con furia—¡Eso querías vedad! ¡Querías la fama de nuevo! Querías ser el número uno otra vez! ¿No te basta verdad? ¡Nunca tienes suficiente! —

—Estas loco Ron, ¡yo nunca quise la fama, nunca quise esto! —

—¡MIENTES! MIENTES! —

—¡NO LO HAGO! —

—¡Si lo haces!¡Querías a Crouch para tener más fama!¡Tú no sabes lo que he estado haciendo, he estado trabajando duro, entrenándome para el momento en que ese traidor apareciera!¡Para detenerlo!¡Para que todos vieran que soy el mejor! Pero tú… ¡tú vienes y quieres robarte mi gloria! —

—No eres tú Ron ¿Qué rayos te pasa? — pregunto Harry serio, mientras le apuntaba con su varita directo al pecho. Su amigo hacia igual… pero habia algo en su mirada que le hacia recordar a la locura de Barty Jr.

Ron se río casi con demencia—¿Qué, que me pasa? No me pasa nada Harry, ahora lo veo todo más claro… tú, tú siempre me robaste lo que era mió… cuando llegue aquí quería ser el mejor, quería triunfar para que todos me notarán, pero tú me robaste mis logros, todo lo que podía ser… lo tienes todo, todo lo que yo merezco, dinero, fama, mi familia ¿Quién no te venera Harry? ¡El mejor mago del mundo esta tras de ti, mimándote como a un bebé! ¡El estupido de Snape te alaba! ¡Mi madre sólo habla de ti y lo grandioso de que sea tú amigo! ¡Todo el maldito mundo esta a tus pies! —

—Eso no es verdad—

—Es cierto— sonrío el pelirrojo—Sólo hay un mago lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de quien eres, el profesor Moody, el vio tu verdadero ser, y Hermione lo entendió también, todos se dieron cuenta— río divertido, pero luego su semblante se volvió duro—Hasta que te llevaste a mi hermana… la usaste para que todos volvieran a notarte ¿Verdad? La confundiste, la manipulaste, la controlaste—

—No es verdad, yo amo a Ginny— le dijo Harry con calma.

—¡No la amas! Sólo la usas, como a mi y a Hermione! ¡Como a todos! ¿Crees que no lo sé? Moody nos lo dijo, nos dijo todo sobre Snape, él era un mortífago y tú ahora eres como él… Eres el traidor ¡Snape puso tu nombre en el Cáliz, y tú sabias que eso pasaría, lo sabías! —

—Ron, Moody te mintió ¡Él no es el verdadero Moody!¡Es un impostor que se ha hecho pasar por él todo este tiempo! —

Ron siguió con su sonrisa—Eres patético Harry, no puedes inventarte una mejor excusa—

—¡Acábalo Ron, no dejes que te siga mintiendo!¡Sólo quiere dejarte en ridículo como siempre!¡Recuerda como te trato el año pasado!¡Te dejo en ridículo anotándote gol tras gol! —

—No más Harry, no me dejaras en ridículo de nuevo— siseo Ron.

Harry evaluó la situación. Miro de reojo a Barty y vio que no dejaba de mirar a la estatua. Esperaba la mínima oportunidad para irse.

"Pero estoy en su camino, debe pasarme para llegar" miro a Ron y tomo una decisión. Tendría que deshacerse de él para detener a Barty.

—Lo siento Ron, pero no entiendes por las buenas. Entonces será por las malas— le dijo Harry firmemente.

—Bien, he esperado por mucho tiempo este día Harry, voy a mostrarte que soy el mejor—

Ambos amigos tomaron su distancia, el ambiente se tenso cada vez más. Cada uno esperaba el primer ataque del otro. Y Harry sabía que ese sería Ron. Siempre había sido muy impulsivo.

Y no se equivoco.

—¡_Expelarmus_! — grito Ron. Harry evadió el hechizo con un _Escudo. _Ron evadió rápidamente su propio ataque, y contra ataco. Un nuevo _Expelarmus_ fue hacia Harry. Este de nuevo lo regreso con un _Escudo_. Ron ahora no fue tan rápido y lo recibió de lleno.

Golpeo contra el muro tras él. Pero sorpresivamente le mando una maldición. Las piernas de Harry se volvieron de gelatina y cayo al suelo. Barty estuvo apunto de pasar sobre él hacia la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, de no ser por que Harry le mando a tiempo un _Repulso_.

—¡No! ¡Profesor Moody! — grito Ron furioso y se puso de pie—¡_REDUCTO_! — grito, y Harry sintió como el muro tras él estallaba, haciendo que varios ladrillos de roca sólida cayeran sobre él. Uno le golpeo la cabeza y se mordió la lengua del impacto.

El sabor fibroso de la sangre le lleno la boca. Y miro con odio genuino a su amigo, el mejor, el padrino de sus hijos.

—¡_DESMAYUS_! — grito Harry, pero su amigo le devolvió el ataque con un _Escudo_. Harry apenas se movió para evitar su propio ataque, apenas se giro, vio una cuerda salir de la varita de Ron, lista para atarlo.

Harry la quemo con un hechizo de fuego y lanzo un hechizo de niebla. Varios destello de colores surcaron el pasillo, mientras Ron trataba de darle a Harry. Pero este se había movido cerca de la Bruja, arrastrándose mientras trataba de quitarse las piernas de gelatina.

Harry noto que la pelea, ubicada en la base de las escaleras del segundo piso aun continuaba. Quizás eran Fred y George los que mantenían la igualdad ante Fleur y Cedric, no sabia, pero de una cosa estaba seguro.

Estaba harto de Ron.

Harry despejo la niebla con un hechizo de viento, fue tan rápido que Ron no tuvo tiempo y recibió un _Expelarmus_ en el pecho. El impacto fue tal, que choco en el techo de roca, y cayo al piso. Harry escucho como Ron gritaba de dolor. Se habia roto una pierna al caer.

—¡¡AAAGG!! — gritaba Ron retorciendo en el suelo.

Harry escupió algo de sangre en el piso, y miro a su amigo molesto—Ahora quédate ahí— y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia Barty, quien se arrastraba hacia la Bruja Tuerta.

—Te dije que te arrepentirías, ¿No Moody? ¿Ó debo decir mortífago? — le dijo Harry, dándole una patada en las costillas.

—¡UG! — gimió Moody adolorido, y haciéndose ovillo en el suelo. Harry le dio otra patada llena de odio en la cara, y casi le disloca la quijada de la fuerza.

—_Petrificus_ _totalus_— dijo Harry sin más, y Moody quedo rígido en el piso, completamente petrificado.

—**¡HARRY! —**

Apenas Harry se giro, sólo vio un destello rojo. Y a una figura cayendo a un lado suyo y sobre las piernas de Moody.

La figura… era una chica… una chica pelirroja…… era Ginny…

—¿Ginny? — dijo Harry tomándola entre sus brazos rápidamente—¿Ginny? ¡Ginny! ¡GINNY! — le gritaba mientras la agitaba bruscamente. Pero ella no le contestaba.

Sintió que todo el mundo desaparecía. Sintió como de nuevo su esposa se iba.

Ella se iba…

—No, no Ginny, no me dejes— le suplicaba su novio acariciándole el rostro temblando—… no de nuevo ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Despierta!—

Pero ella seguía sin contestarle.

—…no… nO… ¡NO! ¡Ginny, Ginny!— le gritaba a su amada, abrazándola con fuerza hacia su pecho, mientras la llamaba con desesperación.

—Yo… Ginny… lo siento… hermanita…— decía la voz de Ron nerviosa. Estaba de pie temblando por su pierna rota, y por que acababa de lastimar a su propia sangre.

—…maldito…—

—¿Harry? Lo, lo siento… yo no quise, no quise--

Harry se giro, una mirada asesina que se reflejaba en sus ojos y se adentraba por cada centímetro de su piel. Contaminándolo todo. Cegándolo todo. Dejando un solo pensamiento.

Uno, que al ver a Ron se disparo.

—**¡¡¡MALDITOO!!! —**

Ron no tuvo oportunidad, Harry se lanzo sobre él. No le lanzo hechizos. No dio ninguna maldición.

Harry solo levanto los puños, y sólo pensaba en destrozarle la cara.

—¡MALDITO! ¡DESGRACIADO, VOY A MATARTE! **¡VOY A MATARTEEE!** — gritaba Harry furioso, dolido, desesperado… destrozado…

Mientras, sus nudillos se llenaban de sangre, una sangre que no era la suya.

Los gemidos de Ron y su agonía… su dolor, eran apagados por la rabia de Harry, los gritos de dolor se perdían con los de la rabia y el odio. Se perdían con los deseos de venganza.

Con los deseos de muerte.

—**¡¡HARRY, BASTA!!** — grito alguien que jalo a Harry de la cintura.

—¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME! ¡VOY A MATARLO, LO VOY A MATAR POR LASTIMAR A GINNY! ¡VOY A ACABAR CON ÉL! — gritaba Harry tratando de soltarse de quien fuera que lo sujetaba. Estaba fuera de si, y sólo quería matar, matarlo por dañar a la única mujer de su vida.

Por que a sus ojos, Ron ya no era pelirrojo, con ojos azules y nariz puntiaguda… él ahora era rubio, de ojos grises y nariz recta. No era Ron Weasley a quien Harry quería matar… sino a Lucius Malfoy.

No, él no se la quitaría, él no le quitaría a su esposa de nuevo, antes lo mataba ¡Lo mataba!

—¡¡AAAAH!! ¡SUELTENME! ¡SUELTENME! — gritaba estirando sus manos hacia Ron. Pero lo detenían. ¿Por qué lo detenían? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban matarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—**¡¡BASTA!!** — grito alguien, y un fuerte puñetazo lo estampo con violencia en el suelo. Harry rodó un poco adolorido por la punzada que sentía en la boca. Sentía como si miles de cuchillos se encajaran en su quijada.

—¡Severus! —

—Era necesario…— dijo la voz impasible de Snape. Harry se sujeto la boca, y miro hacia arriba. Ahí, frente a él, estaba Snape, mirándolo fríamente y sin expresión.

—¿Mejor? — pregunto Snape seriamente.

Harry aun se sujetaba la mandíbula, que le punzaba terriblemente. Pero ya estaba calmado, su odio se veía apagado por el momento. Así que sólo asintió y trato de pararse. Pero Snape lo tomo del cuello de la túnica y lo incorporo bruscamente, para luego estamparlo del mismo modo salvaje en la pared— Hice una pregunta ¿Estas mejor? — dijo su maestro de nuevo, sin soltarlo del cuello de la túnica.

Harry miro de reojo a Ron… estaba apenas a un metro, sino es que menos… tenía la cara destrozada, no se notaba donde empezaba o termina su rostros, la sangre estaba por todos lados. Dumbledore estaba con él, revisándolo… Hermione también estaba ahí, de rodillas y llorando mientras susurraba algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho…

El que estaba tendido en el piso no era Lucius Malfoy… era…

"¿Qué hice?" pensó abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, como si apenas hubiese llegado y visto a su mejor amigo con el rostro deforme y sangrante.

—…lo siento…— soltó en un murmullo lastimero, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Snape—…lo siento de verdad… no quería… yo… yo…— no dijo más. Su maestro lo entendió. Snape rodeo a Harry con su brazo y le dijo en voz baja—… ella esta bien…—

Esas palabras bastaron. Las piernas de Harry no pudieron más y flaquearon, sus fuerzas se perdieron. Cayó de rodillas…y sollozo… mientras la sangre de sus nudillos tocaba el frío piso, dejando marcas permanentes en él.

Ponto los demás subieron al segundo piso, alarmados por los gritos de Harry… y lo que encontraron los dejo mudos.

Era increíble.

Cuanto dolor.

Cuanto odio.

Y todo por un ser despreciable, un viejo lunático, que ahora regresaba a su verdadera forma. La forma de un mortífago.

Barty ya estaba en su estado natural.

Harry escucho algunos gritos de sorpresa, pero no les dio importancia. En ese momento, ya no importaba si Barty era o no descubierto.

Si Voldemort cambiaba sus planes o no.

En ese momento…

En ese instante…

Él sólo se preguntaba algo… ¿Qué habia hecho?

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Ron y Ginny fueron llevados a la enfermería. Harry dijo no necesitarlo.

—Harry, deben revisarte— dijo Dumbledore con calma, tomándolo con cuidado del hombro. Después de caer de rodillas, el chico no había vuelto a levantarse. Estaba sentado en el piso, apoyado en el muro, mirando como varios maestros se habían llevado a su novia y a su mejor amigo.

—… estoy bien… sólo, sólo quiero estar solo…… por favor…— contesto el chico, con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

—Tienes un golpe muy serio en la cabeza, Harry, te lo suplico— pidió de nuevo el director, con una voz más firme.

—…estoy… bien— dijo, y se aparto un poco del director. Este miro a Snape, en busca de apoyo, ó una respuesta.

—Yo me haré cargo de Harry señor— dijo impasible el maestro de pociones. Tomo bruscamente a Harry del brazo y lo puso de pie. El chico no se resistió.

Snape lo condujo a su despacho, quitando de en medio a todos los estudiantes que se topaba. Harry escucho que algunos lo llamaron… pero se escuchaban muy distantes… muy lejos…

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Lo último que Harry sintió, fue como lo sentaban bruscamente. Eso lo despertó un poco, levanto la vista y reconoció el lugar. Estaba en el despacho de Snape. No. El despacho de snape no tenia una sala de cuero negro.

Escucho un tintineo, y se giro tras él, vio a su jefe de casa vaciando algo en una copa. Estaba sirviendo un trago.

Eso lo despertó a un más y ahora enfoco mejor a su alrededor, aun un poco desubicado, pero reconoció que no era el despacho de Snape, ni la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba en un recibidor. Con una sala, una mesa de caoba con libros. Una chimenea grande donde un fuego amainaba y era la única fuente de luz. Reconoció también que las paredes tenían sólo libreros llenos de cientos de libros y libros. Los pocos cuadros que había eran de partes deformes de cuerpos, esos los reconoció de su sexto curso.

Era un lugar bastante oscuro, no habia nada acogedor en él… salvo un porta retrato. Harry distinguió a dos chicos. No, eran un chico y una chica… estaban sonriendo a la cámara. No eran mayores de 12, eran muy bajitos… la chica era pelirroja ¿Su madre quizás? ¿Quién más podía ser?

—Es tu madre, en nuestro primer curso—la fría voz de Snape rompió el silencio tan abruptamente que Harry se asusto. Se giro y vio a su maestro mirando la fotografía, mientras sostenía dos copas muy llenas—Ella insistió en tomárnosla. Toma— y le extendió una de las copas.

Harry la tomo vacilante —G-gracias…— y el aroma penetrante de güisqui le lleno los pulmones. Miro algo sorprendido a su maestro, el cual impasible, tomo asiento en el sillón próximo a él.

—Lo vas a necesitar— dijo Snape, con voz fría—¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido? —

El más joven se tenso. Bajo la mirada a su bebida, pero no contesto.

Después de eso se hizo un largo silencio. Harry permanecía en su lugar, y así mismo Snape.

—¿Cómo esta el profesor Moody? — pregunto Harry, tomando por sorpresa a Snape— El verdadero, es decir…—

—Esta bien, cuando llegamos estaba inconsciente, Dumbledore le dio instrucciones a Malfoy y Parkinson de llevarlo a la enfermería— dijo el jefe de casa tomando de su copa— Después de eso seguimos al tercer piso con Zabini, y tuvimos que detener la pelea para subir. Creo que Ginebra Weasley subió mientras lo hacíamos—

Harry se mostró tenso, y siguió mirando su copa—Gi…Ginny… ¿esta bien? —

—No tiene heridas graves— dijo Snape serio.

Harry dudo un poco y pregunto: —Ron… ¿Cómo esta? —

—Vivirá— dijo en un tono práctico Snape.

Harry no dijo más. Era la primera vez que tenia una conversación con Snape del tipo personal, y ya extrañaba a Dumbledore. Con él era más fácil expresarse. Siempre tenia una conversación amable y una sonrisa calida… con Snape era todo lo contrario… parecía que esperara un reporte de su parte por la última misión.

En realidad, sabía que no lo merecía, pero esperaba un poco de compresión.

Ambos permanecieron sentados en su lugar. Sin moverse salvo para beber de sus copas. Harry apenas sorbía de la suya. Snape en cambio habia hecho levitar la botella de güisqui para servirse más.

Parecía que la chimenea de la estancia era la cosa más interesante del mundo, como si el secreto de la vida estuviese ahí.

Harry no supo en realidad cuando tiempo llevaba ahí. Sin hablar, sin hacer nada. Sólo estar ahí bebiendo.

Al principio le pareció algo cruel de parte de Snape por no tratar de consolarlo.

Pero después de un rato… se sentía bien.

Estar ahí, sin discutir algo para lo que no sabía si tenía respuesta. Se sentía tan mal ahora. Perdido en sus pensamientos, buscando la respuesta para el odio que lo habia inundado.

Tenía esa baga sensación de haber visto a Lucius mientras golpeaba a Ron… no sabia si se estaba volviendo loco. Ó que quizás, estaba formando un hábito muy destructivo.

Se froto la cabeza algo destrozado por recordar lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, sentía dolor verdadero, pero que un _Crucio_ al recordarlo.

El repentino sobre peso de su copa vacía casi lo asusto, y vio sorprendido como Snape le llenaba la copa de nuevo.

—Gracias…—

Snape asintió y volvió a su lugar, con una copa más llena que la anterior.

Pasado un rato, Harry volvió a tomar de su copa, pero ahora dio un trago largo: —¿Es normal? —

—¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Snape serio, mirándolo atentamente con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—…lastimar— respondió el chico serio, mirándolo con gran pesar—Lastimar a las personas que queremos…—

—El joven Weasley hasta donde se, dejo de ser su amigo. Incluso ahora ataco a su propia hermana—

—Quizás fue un error—

—Te ataco a ti—

—Fue por que el falso Moody lo manipulo—

—¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? —

—Por que es mi mejor amigo—

Snape sonrío con burla—Un amigo que te abandono—

—Él tiene sus defectos, pero es buena persona…— dijo Harry y desvió la mirada a su copa— No es como yo…—

—¿Cómo tú? ¿Me estas diciendo que ahora eres tú el malo? — dijo Snape con algo de burla— Es ese carácter que tienes lo que te mete en problemas y te hace creerte tan importante—

—¡Yo no me creo importante! — salto Harry de su sillón furioso. Snape había dado justo en la llaga— ¡Yo no quiero que la gente me vea, no quiero salir en revistas, no quiero ni fama o fortuna! —

—Pues deja de creer que todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti— soltó Snape poniéndose de pie también, y mirando a su alumno con un brillo frío y feroz— La vida no depende de ti Harry, no eres todo poderoso como para influir en ella—

—Eso no es verdad— le contesto Harry con resentimiento y el dio al espalda—Yo debí, yo debí…—

—¿Debiste qué? — le dijo Snape en voz fuerte y enérgica— Ese maldito carácter que tienes es lo que te hace tan estupido—

—Usted no entiende— le dijo el joven mirándolo furioso.

—Entiendo más de lo que crees— le contestó el mayor desafiante—Te crees muy importante. Crees que lo controlas todo, que nada se hará si tú no lo dices—

—No es verdad—

—Claro que si, en eso eres idéntico a tu padre, con ese ego y prepotencia—

—¡Cállese! — le grito Harry y trato de darle un puñetazo. Snape tomo su brazo con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le devolvió el golpe. Harry cayó de espaldas con su ojo morado.

—Deberías admitir tus propias limitaciones. No eres tan grande como todos piensan. Dumbledore cree que debes ser cuidado con cariño y delicadeza. Y eso te ha vuelto un malcriado, siempre consentido por tus tíos—

La furia regreso a Harry por ese comentario, se paro de un golpe y le lanzo otro puñetazo a Snape, este lo detuvo y evadió a tiempo una patada a su cabeza. Después de eso evadió más ataques por parte del más joven.

Su furia comenzó a crecer al ver lo infructuosos de sus ataques en contra de su maestro. La ira le cegó por completo cuando veía su grotesca sonrisa de burlona en su rostro.

Atacaba una y otra vez. Con los puños, con las piernas, con lo que fuera. Sólo quería acabar con él. Destruirlo. Eliminarlo.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿No puedes darme? — se burlaba Snape evadiendo los ataques—¿Ó es que sólo puedes vencer a alguien que tiene una pierna rota? —

Harry alzo su puño para golpearlo, pero esta vez Snape fue más rápido, le dio una patada en el estomago que le saco el aliento.

El chico cayó de rodillas sin aliento. Snape se acomodo el cuello de túnica con elegancia miro a su alumno tirado en el piso, hecho ovillo del dolor.

—¿Y bien Harry? — pregunto Snape con calma, mirándolo atentamente. Su joven pupilo, aun hecho ovillo, ni lo miro. Seguía adolorido, pero no tenia el valor para verlo de nuevo. Sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que había hecho. No habia querido atacarlo, pero… la ira lo había invadido de nuevo.

—…lo siento…— murmuro.

Snape frunció el seño—Siempre haces lo mismo— dijo cansado—Siempre lo mismo—

Harry trato de parase, pero de nuevo Snape lo tomo con fuerza del cuello de la túnica y lo dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón. Harry se quejo un poco por la brusquedad, el ojo derecho le dolía terriblemente.

—Nunca tomas en cuenta tus limitaciones— le dijo Snape molesto. Harry le miro extrañado—Idiota— gruño el profesor y el chico siguió sin entender.

—N-no entiendo profesor— admitió Harry tímidamente.

—No espero que lo entiendas Harry, no con tú cabeza llena de tu egocentrismo—

—¡Yo no quiero nada! — salto Harry de nuevo furioso, y de nuevo Snape lo empujo al sillón.

—A esto me refiero— dijo mirándolo casi furioso— "No quiero nada, no busco la fama ni la fortuna" — repitió sus palabras con brusquedad—¿No quieres nada? ¿En verdad? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —

—No entiendo a donde quiere llegar— le dijo Harry molesto. Snape lo tomo con brusquedad del cuello de la túnica y ambos estuvieron cara a cara.

—Quiero que me lo digas— le dijo en tono mordaz.

—¿Qué cosa? — le contesto el chico en el mismo tono.

—Que me digas la verdad—

—¿La vedad de que? —

—De lo que en realidad quieres— le dijo fríamente el jefe de casa.

Harry le miro extrañado. Entendía menos que antes.

—No le entiendo nada— le dijo el chico ceñudo.

—Deja de guardártelo, dilo— le apremio Snape de mal humor.

—Déjeme en paz— le dijo Harry y trato de soltarse de Snape, pero este lo tomo más fuerte y repitió: —Dímelo—

—¡No se lo que quiere, ¿Si?! ¡No entiendo! — le grito Harry furioso.

—¿Entonces por que te lo guardas todo? — le dijo Snape bruscamente—¿Por qué siempre finges estar contento cuando no lo estas?¿Por que siempre actúas como si todo dependiera de ti? ¿Eh? ¡Contesta! —

—Esta loco, yo no hago eso— le espeto Harry en voz alta.

—¡¿Entonces por que culparte sobre lo de Weasley?! —

—¡Por que yo tuve la culpa! —

—¡¿Por qué?! —

—¡POR QUE LO SABÍA! — grito Harry y se soltó de Snape de un tirón. Cayo al sillón de nuevo y se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro… para ocultar su propia vergüenza: —Por, por que lo sabía…— repitió con voz quebrada—…por que fue mi culpa, por eso… por que yo soy el culpable de todo…—

Snape no dijo nada, sólo le miro.

—… yo lo sabía, lo sabía… y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo… ¿qué hice? ¿Qué hice?... —

—Tú no hiciste nada— le dijo Snape con calma.

—¡SI LO HICE! — le grito Harry levantándose del sillón, se alejo de Snape y se aproximo al cuadro más cercano. Alzo el puño y lo estrello contra el retrato.

—¡HARRY! — grito Snape y se apresuro al muchacho para detenerlo de un nuevo intento—¡Mira lo que te hiciste niño idiota! — le grito al ver el puño de Harry sangrando y con vidrios incrustados en él.

Las piernas de Harry flaquearon de nuevo y volvió a caer al piso.

—¡Harry! — lo llamo Snape preocupado, ya que vio que parecía estar apunto de desmayarse.

—Quiero a Voldemort muerto…— dijo mientras finas lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

—¿Qué? — dijo Snape confuso.

—Quiero… quiero matarlo… quiero que este muerto…— repitió el chico mirando a su profesor con una mirada desesperada—Quiero que muera, para que no me quite a las personas que amo de nuevo, no quiero perder a nadie más, no quiero…tengo, tengo miedo de perderlos a todos otra vez…… tengo mucho miedo…— repitió mientras las lagrimas se hacían cada vez más intensas.

Snape lo asió a él y lo abrazo con ambos brazos—Todo esta bien Harry, déjalo salir… déjalo…—

Harry no detuvo su llanto. Estaba tan cansado… que sólo quería llorar.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Para cuando Harry despertó, noto que estaba en una cama muy grande y elegante. Tenía doseles de color verde oscuro. Y aparte de la cama, dos mesas de noche y un amplio escritorio, todo estaba tapizado de libros y cuadros algo feos, por no decir grotescos.

Noto dos puertas, una supuso que seria la del baño y otra la de la salida. Hacia frío ahí. Como en Slytherin.

En eso pesco donde estaba. Recordó de golpe lo que habia pasado y se puso de pie. Aun traía su ropa del día anterior. Se coloco sus zapatos y la túnica que estaba algo raída por su duelo con Ron.

Tomo la primera puerta y vio que era el baño, la cerro de nuevo y fue a la otra. Esa era la salida y vio el recibidor de Snape. Pero él no estaba. Eso no le extraño, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 12:47.

—Es muy tarde— se dijo alarmado, recordando lo que había pasado con Barty Jr cuando Fudge había ido a verlo con su _Dementor_.

Debía darse prisa. Saco su mapa del Merodeador y reviso si Barty seguía en el despacho de DCAO, no esperaba que estuviese ahí, pero era su única pista.

Cómo temió, no estaba ahí. Busco a Dumbledore, McGonagall o a Snape en el mapa, si estaban juntos, entonces Barty estaría con ellos.

Vio a Dumbledore y a McGonagall en la dirección, y vio una motita a su lado con el nombre de "Cornelius Fudge".

—Entonces aun hay tiempo— dijo Harry sonriendo y guardo el mapa. Abrió la puerta para salir de los aposentos de Snape, pero apenas dio un paso vio al mismo profesor de pie frente a él.

—¡Profesor Snape! — dijo sorprendido.

—Harry— dijo el jefe de casa serio e inexpresivo—Regresa adentro— ordeno con su fría voz y el chico de inmediato retrocedió para dejar que su profesor entrara. Este cerro la puerta tras de si y miro a su alumno—¿Cómo dormiste? —

—Ah, bien señor, gracias por dejarme dormir en su cama. Lamento las molestias que le cause— dijo el chico algo incono. Acababa de recordar lo que le habia dicho la noche anterior… y como había intentado golpearlo.

En eso recordó sus propias heridas y se toco el ojo y su mano. Pero vio y sintió que estaban bien.

Adelantándose a sus preguntas Snape hablo: —Madame Pomfrey vino después de que te quedaste dormido. Te dio un tranquilizante diluido para que siguieras durmiendo— aclaro y le indico que se sentara en el sillón.

Harry capto que Snape le iba a dar malas noticias —¿Sucedió algo señor? ¿Qué paso con el falso Moody? ¿El verdadero esta bien?¿Esta el señor Crouch bien de salud?—

—Primero siéntate y come algo—le ordeno Snape firmemente y Harry vio como una bandeja de comida aparecía en la mesa.

—No tengo hambre— dijo Harry ceñudo.

—No te lo pregunte. Come— ordeno el profesor impaciente, tomando asiento en el mismo sillón de la otra noche.

El más joven bufo molesto, pero tomo asiento. Agarro la charola y empezó a devorar la comida. Después de todo si tenía mucha hambre.

El pavo, con puré, verduras, carne y el postre de durazno desaparecieron en minutos. Y Harry estaba tomándose lo último del café cuando Snape hablo: —Bien, supongo que querrás saber que ha pasado en lo que estabas durmiendo—

—Si, señor— dijo Harry dejando su taza en la mesa y dispuesto a escuchar lo que había estado sucediendo en su ausencia. No tenía muchas esperanzas en realidad.

Snape le contó a Harry lo que había pasado.

Le dijo que después de que se quedo dormido, Pomfrey fue a verlos. Le dijo a Snape que Dumbledore lo llamaba y ella se quedo a asistirlo.

Aclaro la duda de Harry de si Ginny y Ron estaban bien, así como la del verdadero Moody, que estaba en recuperación. El Sr. Crouch seguía inconsciente pero en mejor estado y que Víctor ya estaba de pie y según lo vio esa mañana, desayuno junto con Fleur y Cedric en Slytherin.

Ginny también desayuno con ellos y con Theodore, Luna y Blaise. Todos estaban bien. Solo Ron seguía en la enfermería, su rostro y pierna ya estaban sanos, pero necesitaba descansar.

Cuando Snape fue a ver a Dumbledore a la dirección, estuvieron interrogando al mortífago, que fue reconocido como Bartemius Crouch Jr. Y se enteraron de varios hechos.

—¿Qué les dijo? — pregunto Harry serio.

—Eso es información clasificada—

—¿Qué? — dijo Harry indignado—¿Después de todo no me dirá nada? —

—¿Eres un auror? —

—…no, pero—

—¿Un maestros? —

—…no…pero—

—Entonces no necesitas saberlo, pero algo que si te puedo decir, es que fue él quien puso tú nombre en el Caliz y él fue quien cambio los huevos en la primera prueba— termino Snape y dejo a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

Harry no dijo más y escucho lo que siguió a continuación.

Snape le dijo que Hermione, Fred, George, Seamus, Neville, Dean y todos los Gryfindor que se reunieron con Bartemius Crouch Jr. Estaban siendo ahora interrogados por los aurores, después de que Dumbledore los había interrogado primero en presencia de McGonagall y él mismo (—Sugerí usar el _Vitaserum_ en ellos, pero al parecer pensaron que era demasiado para esos pequeños traidores— comento Snape en esa parte del relato).

Así fue como se enteraron sobre las reuniones, las practicas y de las platicas de discriminación muggles (—Claro, ahora que se enteraron de la verdad, muchos alegaron que no pensaron en eso como algo malo. Granger rompió a llorar cuando les dijimos quien era en verdad el Moody que conocían y lo que había hecho— dijo Snape sonriendo con maldad al recordarlo. Harry decidió mejor no decir nada)

Después de eso, se le notifico a Fudge sobre lo sucedido. Aquí hizo una pausa y miro a Harry.

—Fudge llego en la madrugada con varios aurores y una escolta de Dementotes…—

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido—¿Le dieron el beso de la muerte? ¿Esta muerto?—

Snape asintió—… fue muy rápido y nadie pudo detenerlo… Crouch Jr, ya no existe—

—Ya veo…— dijo Harry con pesar— Pero, ¿Qué hay del Sr. Crouch?¡Él puede atestiguar!¡Él dijo muchas incoherencias, pero menciono a Voldemort! —

Snape negó—Crouch será llevado a San Mungo, su cabeza esta muy dañada como para decir algo coherente, además, su hijo nos dijo que él mismo fue quien lo saco dejando a su esposa en su lugar. Aun que pudiera decir algo, es un delincuente ahora. El Ministerio no tomara en cuenta su testimonio—

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? — pregunto Harry.

Snape respiro profundamente—Sobre los Gryfindor's, sus padres ya llegaron, no habrá cargos contra ellos. Y bueno, más que nada vine a prepararte—

—¿Prepararme? — dijo Harry extrañado.

—Fudge les va a dar la medalla púrpura al valor a ti, a la chica Weasley, Nott, Lovegood, Zabini, Krum, Delacourt y a Diggory—

Harry parpadeo incrédulo—¿Una medalla? — dijo extrañado.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Snape llevo a Harry a la sala de trofeos, donde lo esperaban sus demás amigos. Pero no estaban solos, Karkarov, Madame Máxime, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y los padres de todos también estaban ahí.

Ginny fue la primera en correr y abrazarlo: —¡Oh, Harry! ¡Estas bien! — le decía muy contenta.

—¡Ginny! ¿Tú como te sientes? — le pregunto Harry abrazándola.

—¡De maravilla! Madame Pomfrey es genial—

—¡_Haggy_! ¡_Haggry_! — este se giro y vio al resto de sus compañeros acercándose—¡¿Has escuchado!? Nos _dagán_ una medalla! — dijo Fleur sonriendo, mientras ondeaba su rubia melena—Mis _padgues_ están aquí!¡_Gabiell_ también vino! — dijo señalando a su familia al fondo.

—Harry, mi madre quiere verte. Esta muy emocionada de conocerte— le dijo Blaise sonriendo como nunca.

—Lo mismo mi tía abuela, parece que ya me tiene más cariño ahora— le sonrío Theodore palmeándole la espalda, mientras señalaba a una anciana que vestía casi igual a la abuela de Neville, salvo que su sombrero tenía un gato disecado.

—Harry, mi papá esta aquí, quiere saludarte— sonrío Luna señalando a su padre, mientras tomaba a Harry de la manga.

—_Esperren_, déjenlo _respirrarr_, su familia _quierre_ _verrlo_— dijo Víctor sonriendo. Harry dejo de verlos a todos, y vio a sus tíos junto a los Weasley (que lucían entre tristes y alegres)

—¡Tía!¡Tío! — sonrío.

—Hola, Harry— sonrieron ambos.

—Vamos, ve con ellos— le dijo su novia separándose de él. Harry se apresuro a sus tíos, y estos lo recibieron con un gran abrazo.

—Oh, mi Harry— chillo Petunia sollozando mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Tía— dijo el chico conmovido de verlos ahí.

—¿Cómo estas Harry? — sonrío su tío frotándole la cabeza con cariño— Nos dijeron que tuviste una noche muy ocupada—

Harry río divertido: —Algo así tío—

En ese momento entraron Fudge, tres magos más, los Malfoy acompañados de los Parkinson (también les dieron reconocimientos a Pansy y Draco) y varios reporteros del mundo mágico. Obviamente Rita Skeeter no podía faltar.

Se hizo un par de preguntas y la entrega de las medallas a cada uno y una sección de fotografías (donde se tomo al grupo, después una con los 3 directores y Fudge, otra con los jefes de casas y sus respectivos alumnos (Snape no sonrío), y después con sus familias).

Él sólo hecho de ver a todos sus amigos sanos y salvos, así como ver a sus tíos hizo que el buen humor de Harry regresara. Se olvido por un segundo de todo el dolor de la noche anterior… como si hubiese sido un sueño lejano.

Al final de la sesión se acordó un pequeño banquete para los alumnos. Y bajaron al gran comedor y entre aplausos fueron recibidos por el resto del alumnado.

Los campeones tomaron asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, donde tuvo que ser alargada para que todos pudieran sentarse.

Fudge dedico unas palabras, así como cada director a sus respectivos campeones. Hubo más fotografías y el banquete dio inicio.

Petunia y Vernon se mostraron muy sorprendidos por todo lo que veían, mientras Harry les explicaba de donde venia la comida. Y les dijo que Dobby seguro había preparado algo.

—Debemos recordar mandarle algo para vestir, de su talla— dijo Petunia saboreando un poco de cerdo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo— dijo su esposo sirviéndose estofado.

En la comida Harry presento a sus amigos y sus padres a sus tíos. Charlo en un búlgaro y francés perfecto con los padres de Víctor y Fleur, hizo un poco las pases con Amos Diggory, y conoció a la tan afamada madre de Zabini… era una mujer muy hermosa, pero tenía un semblante muy ¿Sicótico?. La tía abuela de Theodore se mostró muy amable, pero siendo sorda de un oído, Harry se sintió muy extraño de hablarle por el cuerno que usaba para escuchar. Xenopulus Lovegood seguía tan extraño como recordaba.

Todo parecía una gran fiesta.

Todos reían y bromeaban.

Como si nada hubiese pasado…

—¿Harry? ¿Podemos caminar juntos?— este se giro y vio al Sr. Weasley sonriéndole con calma.

—Señor Arthur, ¿Cómo esta? — le pregunto Harry con cuidado y siguiéndolo un poco apartado de los demás.

—Bien, supongo— río con algo de tristeza—Pero, quería disculparme contigo—

—¿Disculparse? —

—Si…¿Sabes? No se como agradecerte lo que has hecho— dijo con algo de pesar.

—No, no tiene nada que agradecerme señor—

—No, déjame continuar— le insistió el Sr. Weasley—Harry, en verdad lamento lo que paso, y la verdad, no dejo de pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si tú no te hubieses dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con Moody… quizás ahora Fred, George y Ron fueran nuevos mortífagos, no sé— dijo algo asustado.

—Señor, Ron, Fred y George nunca hubiesen sido magos tenebrosos, de eso estoy seguro. Confió en ellos— le dijo Harry serio, con la decisión firme en su mirada.

El sr. Weasley le miro con cariño—Eres un gran chico Harry, siempre pensando que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad… eres muy bueno. Tus tíos seguro están orgullosos de verte crecer de forma correcta, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo— dijo con pesar.

—No señor, no diga eso. Fred, George y Ron sólo fueron manipulados por ese mortífago, estoy seguro que ellos no lo sabían señor. Esto es un ejemplo de lo que Voldemort puede hacerle a las personas buenas—

El Sr. Weasley hizo una mala cara y sonriendo nervioso añadió: —Ojala dejaras de decir ese nombre—

—Él temor al nombre, sólo aumenta el temor al hombre— sonrío Harry—Hermione lo dijo alguna vez—

—Si, es verdad…— dijo serio el Sr. Weasley—Siendo ella tan lista, cualquiera esperaba que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía… una lastima, digo, sus padres son muggles… es raro que no captara el mensaje—

—El mal toma muchas formas Sr. Weasley… y empalaga la mentira para hacerla atractiva. Esto solo demuestra que no se necesita ser Voldemort para engañar a alguien— dijo Harry serio, mirando a Lucius Malfoy con su familia, rindiendo una entrevista a _El Profeta_.

—En eso tienes razón— admitió el Sr. Weasley mirando a los Malfoy.

El banquete continuo, y Molly Weasley se acerco a Harry para decirle lo mismo que su esposo le había dicho a Harry. Pero este le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien.

La matriarca de la familia le sonrío con cariño, y le dijo que estaba muy contenta por que su hija estuviera con un gran chico.

El banquete termino como a eso de las ocho, cuando Fudge agradeció la asistencia de todos y se tomo unas cuantas fotos más con Harry y los demás chicos.

Los padres se retiraron poco después, el Sr. Weasley llevo a los Dursley a su casa, mientras la Sra. Weasley se quedaba con Ron en la enfermería. Al parecer, Fred y George ya habían terminado el interrogatorio y estaban con él.

—Yo no los he ido a ver— le dijo Ginny mientras todos, después de despedir a sus padres, tomaban un paseo por el lago— Aun estoy muy enojada—

—Te entiendo— dijo Blaise con las manos en los bolsillos mientras apreciaba el lago—Vaya, y decían que nosotros éramos los traidores—

—Harry tuvo siempre la razón, lamento haber dudado de ti— le dijo Cedric apenado, mientras Cho caminaba con él de la mano.

—Pero al menos ya no lastimara a nadie el hijo del Sr. Crouch— opino Cho.

—Pero tampoco podrá testificar el regreso de Voldemort— dijo Harry serio. Nadie dijo nada, todos ya habían aceptado la idea de Harry, de que Voldemort había regresado de nuevo.

Habían tenido sus dudas, incluso decidieron pasarlo como una idea loca… pero después de lo que había pasado, ya nadie dudaba de Harry.

Estaban seguros de que Voldemort había regresado.

—¿Qué _harremos_ _ahorra_? ¿Tienes algún plan Harry?— pregunto Víctor caminando cerca de él.

—Aun no lo sé… con Crouch padre e hijo sin poder testificar no se lo que pasara. Fudge piensa que es una broma de mal gusto. Eso sólo le dará ventaja a Voldemort—

—Pues yo estoy contigo _Haggy_— dijo Fleur sonriendo con decisión—Hemos pasado _pog_ mucho este año, y _cgueéo_ en lo que nos has dicho. Que _Voldemogt_ a _gueguesado_, no tengo más dudas de eso. Y _quiego_ que sepas que estoy de tú lado—

—Fleur…— dijo Harry sorprendido.

—Yo también Harry, es obvio que el _Ministerrio_ no _quierre_ _darrle_ _imporrtancia_ a esto, _porr_ que tienen miedo, pero yo no. Mi familia no a _crriado_ nunca a ningún _cobarrde_ que _prefierra huirr_ antes de _enfrrentarrse_ a un mago _oscurro_. Yo luchare a tú lado si es _necesarrio_—

—Víctor…—

—Y no son los únicos Harry. Fleur tiene razón, hemos pasado por mucho en este año. Las cosas han cambiado y nos hemos dado cuenta de eso gracias a ti. Si Voldemort esta de regreso, nosotros lucharemos para detenerlo. No se la pondremos tan fácil, créeme— sonrío Cedric.

—Es verdad— dijo Theodore sonriendo con calma— Han pasado muchas cosas en este año… lo de los mundiales, nuestra amistad— sonrío mirando a todos— Los entrenamientos del ED, nuestra separación del ED— bromeo y todos rieron —Luego, el Torneo, las pruebas, el secreto de Moody… hasta el día de hoy cuando Harry lo atrapo— sonrío a este— Oh, y no olvidemos nuestras medallas— dijo mirando su insignia púrpura en la túnica—Creo que hemos llegado muy lejos para nuestra edad—

—Si— dijo Blaise arrojando una piedra al lago—Hemos llegado más allá de lo que todos pensábamos… más de lo que todos pensaban…— dijo sonriendo con un aire nostálgico— Hace unos años nadie hubiese dicho nada de mi salvo que sería mortífago… ó un maldito bastardo, je— sonrío tomando otra piedra— Pero ahora se que todos se equivocaron, que puedo ser más de lo que todos piensan… más de lo que todos creen— tiro la piedra y esta dio 6 saltos antes de hundirse.

Seguida de esa, otra piedra tomo su lugar y dio 7 rebotes. Todos se giraron y vieron que fue Luna quien la arrojo: —Espero rebotar— sonrío y todos le miraron parpadeando.

—Quiero ser como esa piedra— dijo Luna tomando otra roca.

—Quieres…¿Hundirte? — pregunto Blaise.

—No— sonrío de forma soñadora—Quiero llegar hasta el final, con ustedes, quiero seguir adelante sin importar cuantos rebotes de antes de hundirme, quiero hacerlo. Quiero arriesgarme, por que mientras este con ustedes, se que nada malo pasará—

Luna sonrío de una forma tal linda e inocente, que nadie evito sonrojarse. Era extraño, pero un sentimiento de esperanza se esparció entre todos… era muy calido.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Harry aun se preguntaba que pasaría ahora que las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

Mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería, oculto bajo su capa invisible, sólo se preguntaba que pasaría cuando fuera a ver a su mejor amigo. Eran las 2 de la mañana, y en cierta forma sabia que estaría despierto. Era un extraño sentimiento que lo impulsaba a ir.

Harry vio más adelante la puerta de la enfermería, iba a entrar cuando la vio entre abierta. Eso le extraño y saco su varita. Hizo un hechizo silenciador a la puerta, para que no rechinara al entrar. Cruzo el umbral y para su sorpresa vio un mapa de Hogwarts de color azul eléctrico que iluminaba por completo la enfermería, únicamente ocupada por Ron, Moody y alguien más.

Era Hermione.

Su amiga sostenía en su mano la brújula que él mismo había construido para encontrar al basilisco 2 años atrás. ¿Por qué la tenía ella? Él mismo habia dejado su brújula en su baúl, de hecho, la había visto la semana pasada aun adentro cuando buscaba unos calcetines.

La mente de Harry funciono a mil por hora. Y un fuerte /CLICK/ le estallo en la cabeza.

Ahora entendía como era que Ron, Hermione y Barty lo habían encontrado en el Bosque Prohibido.

Ahora entendía como fue que Ron lo encontró en el Tercer piso de Bruja Tuerta.

Ellos tenían su brújula… ellos se la habían robado.

Se acerco sigilosamente y cuando estuvo tras Hermione, vio mejor él mapa. Hermione estaba mirando el despacho de Dumbledore. Harry noto el nombre del Director y Sirius en el tono naranja eléctrico.

—¿Te entretienes? —

—¡AH! — Hermione dio un salto algo violento de su silla y se giro tras ella. Sólo para notar como una especie de tela era retirada y dejaba al descubierto el cuerpo de Harry, que le miraba inmutable.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe, como si su peor pesadilla se estuviese volviendo realidad. Ella miro la brújula y después a Harry, quizás buscando una excusa por tenerla.

—Harry, yo, yo…— tartamudeo nerviosa, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

—¿Me permites? — le pregunto extendiendo su mano para que le devolviera la brújula. Hermione tembló un poco, pero le devolvió el artefacto mágico.

—Lo siento— dijo apenada.

Harry miro el mapa unos segundos y apago la brújula. La oscuridad reino hasta que Harry la ilumino con un _Lumus_.

Hermione seguía frente a él, temblando.

—¿Cómo esta Ron? — pregunto mirando a su amigo, que estaba aun dormido.

—B-bien… Madame Pomfrey dijo que en una semana más estará mejor, sólo necesita descansar— dijo Hermione nerviosa, mirando a Harry rápidamente.

—¿Y cómo estas tú? —

—Ah, ah, b-bien, no me pasó nada…— contesto ella más nerviosa.

Se hizo un silencio pesado. Harry miraba a Hermione, y esta evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

—Sólo quería saber como estaban— dijo Harry después de un rato— Sólo eso— vio como su amiga apretaba un poco los puños.

—Lo siento, yo robe tú brújula— dijo ella después de un rato de indecisión.

—¿Por qué? — le pregunto su amigo serio—Si la querías, sólo me la hubiese pedido—

Los ojos de Hermione se hicieron más brillosos, hasta que varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos—L-lo siento Harry, p-pero, pero, yo, Moody, él, él dijo que Dumbledore le había dicho que el Sr. Crouch podría venir a Hogwarts para decirle algo muy importante, y, y— l semblante de Hermione pareció descomponerse, como si cada palabra le quitara un pedazo de vida. Se puso pálida y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir con más insistencia, mientras su voz se quebraba más y más—…y, y dijo, dijo que tú estabas con Snape, que estabas manipulando a todos… yo, yo supuse, algo, algo me decía que no estaba bien, pero, poro Ron y los demás le seguían y yo, yo pensé, pensé que…—

—Que era verdad— término Harry Por ella.

Hermione asintió y cubrió su rostro mientras seguía llorando—Si, si, lo siento, de verdad lo siento Harry, no sabia que él era un mortífago, yo, yo sólo no podía dejar a los demás… Moody, él, él me decía muchas cosas bonitas, me daba apoyo, decía que era muy inteligente, que yo era parte fundamental en todo, me, me dijo que con mi ayuda, él podría mostrar que Snape estaba tras de todo… y, y por eso… yo, él, él me dio un frasco con porción _Multijugos_, me, me pareció extraño, pero, pero era el profesor Moody ¿Verdad? Él no podía tramar nada malo… y, y la tome… u-utilice cabello de un chico de Slytherin y-y sólo tuve que fingir que habia olvidado la contraseña… entre, y-y yo ya sabia donde estaba tú cuarto…— la voz de Hermione se quebró y palideció más, su rostro reflejaba el horror que sentía de si misma. Ahora ella entendía todo lo malo, todo lo raro que había dejado pasar… todo lo que había hecho en nombre de la justicia.

Harry pudo imaginarse el resto. Un chico entrando a su cuarto, buscando el mapa o la brújula. Al chico buscando en su baúl, tomando el artefacto que él mismo hizo y transfigurando algún otro objeto más para darle la forma de la brújula, para que él no notara que faltara.

—… yo…no pensé en ese momento para que el profesor Moody me dio la poción _Multijugos_— dijo Hermione, continuando un poco más calmada— sólo deduje que debía hacer… él me dijo que yo, siendo tan lista, descubriría como encontrar a el Sr. Crouch cuando viniera a Hogwarts… me dijo, me dijo que quizás yo tendría algún objeto, ó qu-quizás siendo tan inteligente y astuta, sabría de uno…— las lagrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro—… yo, yo pensé que era muy sospechoso, que era muy extraño que el me dijera de eso, que me diera tantas indirectas… nunca, nunca me puse a pensar que quizás él lo sabría… Ron, Ron me dijo que él le habia mencionado sobre la brújula y el mapa del Merodeador… Moody, es decir, Crouch hijo, se quedo con la brújula… el día que vio a su padre en el mapa… Ron y yo estábamos con él… creo que no le quedo de otra más que llevarnos…—

Se hizo un nuevo silencio… Hermione parecía debatirse en si continuar o no.

—La que ataco a Víctor, fui yo—

Harry estaba muy sorprendido por eso. Él pensó que sería Moody quien le hubiese atacado, ó Ron en un impulso desesperado. Nunca creyó que Hermione lo haría. ¿Atacar por la espalda, en mitad de la noche, con la ventaja de número? Esa no era la Hermione que él conocía.

—¿Quién ataco después? — pregunto Harry recordadnos tres ráfagas rojas después de la caída de Víctor.

Hermione vacilo de nuevo: — Moody, Ron y yo… pensamos que seria fácil dejarte inconsciente…—

—Pero no lo fue ¿verdad? — le dijo su amigo serio.

—No… no lo fue— admitió ella apenada—Cuando… cuando nos forzaste a retirarnos… y-y me llamaste, trate… trate de decirle a Ron que mejor fuéramos con Dumbledore, y le dijéramos todo. En ese punto ya no estaba tan segura de lo que Moody nos decía… después de verte llamándome, n-no podía seguir tan segura de todo… dude mucho de lo que creía verdad…—

—¿Después que paso? —

—Ron dijo que no. Que fuéramos por ayuda, por que debíamos ir por Crouch y llevárselo a Dumbledore en persona. Moody dijo que te seguiría para ver donde estabas, y nos dio la brújula para encontrarlo con los demás refuerzos… Ron me llevo casi a rastras a Gryfindor, ahí encontramos a los demás… a Fred, George, Neville, Seamus y a Dean… ellos dijeron que nos ayudarían. Pero al tratar de salir la Dama Gorda no nos dejo hacerlo, le gritamos bastante hasta que ella nos dijo que era una Orden de Sir Nick. Casi enseguida él y el Fraile Gordo, La Dama de Gris y el Barón Sangriento entraron con Myrtle… ellos nos dijeron que tenían ordenes de no dejarnos salir... —

Hermione hizo una pausa y continúo.

—Nos dijeron que ya sabían lo de las reuniones de Moody y lo que nos había estado diciendo, que estábamos mal y que nos habíamos dejado engañar… que habías dejado ordenes de que no nos dejaran salir de Gryfindor… eso basto para que todos perdieran el control. Les gritamos que eso no era verdad, que ellos habían sido los engañados. Nuestros gritos alertaron a los demás y pronto no se como, se hizo una especie de revuelta— miro a Ron y se sentó a su lado—… algunos se quedaron adentro, Ron rompió el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y salimos por él… usamos la brújula para encontrarte, para entonces vimos que estabas en el aula de DCAO… te seguimos, Ron se adelanto… los que nos quedamos atrás nos topamos con Ginny y los demás… el resto ya lo sabes…—

—Es verdad, ya se como paso…— le contesto su amigo serio. Harry se sintió como un extraño, como si él no perteneciera a ese lugar.

—Debo irme— dijo sin más y se giro sobre sus pasos para regresar a Slytherin.

—Harry— este se giro y vio a su amiga mirándolo con una profunda tristeza.

—¿Si? —

—Lo siento—

—Yo también Hermione… yo también—

Harry se cubrió con la capa invisible y desapareció de la vista de Hermione… y ella se quedo sola… sola con su propio arrepentimiento…

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado. El final de esta saga es el siguiente cap. Veremos quien morirá y así mismo, veremos un nuevo cambio en Harry. Para la saga "La Orden del Fenix", muchas cosas van a cambiar, pero todo en base a la línea del libro.

Para las/los que me dejaron mensaje, gracias por su apoyo a: Artemis Entreri, panxa, y a master911.

Gracias, es bueno saber que no les desagrado.


	14. EL CALIZ DE FUEGO 5 fin

**Antes que nada ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!**

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos/

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras**

Se abrió la puerta del despacho.

—Hola, Harry —dijo Dumbledore amablemente—Entra—

—Sí, señor— contesto el chico y cerro la puerta tras él.

—Se que has venido por que te mande llamar Harry, pero dime, ¿Sabes por que estas aquí? — pregunto el director con calma. El más joven asintió. Tomo asiento frente al hombre que más admiraba y hablo—Quiere respuestas sobre lo de ayer— dijo sin más.

Dumbledore asintió, y con una sola mirada Harry comprendió que le indicaba que empezara su relato. Y así lo hizo:

—Bueno… yo comencé a sospechar del falso Moody no en las clases… sino cuando transformo a Draco en hurón ¿Supo de eso verdad? — el director asintió—Bueno, ya sabia sobre lo extraño que era el profesor Moody, el Sr. Arthur nos había contado un poco de él… pero, en esa ocasión… vi en el una extraña mirada… algo casi como una enferma mirada llena de odio. El no estaba reprimiendo a Draco en ese momento, lo estaba torturando y lo estaba disfrutando— aclaro. El director le miro con sus ojos brillantes atentamente y siguió escuchando el relato.

Harry continuo explicando como sospecho del falso Moody, en especial tras su nombramiento como el cuarto campeón—Como sabrá, Ron, Hermione, y las demás casa me odiaban, así que nuestra amistad se vio… —hizo una pausa dolorosa—alejada… y esto se resalto después de atacar al falso Moody en la lechucearía— dijo con pesadez— Y empecé a notar su comportamiento más extraño… luego, cuando Ginny y yo nos hicimos novios, ella me dijo de esas extrañas reuniones… Moody parecía especialmente ensañado conmigo, y empezó a preocuparme lo que les decía…—

Dumbledore asintió a eso y Harry continuo su relato. Sobre lo que le había dicho Draco sobre Moody en el despacho de Snape, luego como el mismo lo vio, seguido de Myrtle a quien pidió seguirlo y espiar las reuniones de él con sus amigos, su junta con los fantasmas de las cuatro casas… hasta él día de ayer.

Dumbledore no dejaba de ver a Harry con asombro. Le sorprendido como su mente tan suspicaz tomo pequeños detalles hasta formar una sospecha valida. Como supo armar ese rompecabezas tan elaborado y tomar todos los puntos muertos para formar una estrategia tan elaborada para el descubrimiento de la verdad.

Él, Dumbledore, nunca había visto una mente como la que tenía frente a él. Sin duda había subestimado a Harry más de lo que pensaba.

Después de terminado el relato, Harry espero para escuchar a Dumbledore (muy seguro de haber sido lo suficientemente convincente). El director hablo:— Harry, dime, ¿Sentiste algo cuando estabas con el hijo de Crouch? —

El chico le miro extrañado. Pero luego comprendió lo que sucedía.

—¿Fue Hermione ó Ron? — pregunto Harry serio, no sabía si era bueno ó malo, pero ya nada de lo que hicieran sus mejores amigos le sorprendía. Le habían repudiado, robado y casi matado… el hecho de que ahora le delatarán no le sorprendía.

—En realidad— dijo Dumbledore mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos— Fueron los jóvenes Weasley—

—¿Fred y George? — exclamo Harry ahora si muy sorprendido. Los gemelos serían todo menos unos soplones "O en realidad, eso pensaba… últimamente ya no sé que pasa" se dijo abrumado. ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Algún otro amigo suyo vendría a apuñalarlo por la espalda?

—Bueno Harry, en realidad ellos no quisieron decírmelo, no directamente— dijo el director con calma— Estaba interrogándolos cuando el joven Fred Weasley menciono "No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo Harry tuvo razón... lo sabía, esto estaba mal, no debimos desconfiar de él, después de todo, Harry podía leer la mente de Moody" —dijo Dumbledore repitiendo cada palabra tal y como la había escuchado.

Harry al menos se sintió mejor. Era obvio que después de escuchar eso, Dumbledore se interesara por su habilidad desconocida.

—Después de eso, sólo tuve que insistir un poco con ellos— sonrío Dumbledore— Son buenos chicos, y estaban muy arrepentidos por lo que habían hecho—

—Sí, ya— contesto Harry, pero la verdad, ya no estaba muy seguro de eso. De hecho, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba seguro de muchas cosas.

—Disculpa que te lo pregunte de nuevo Harry, pero me gustaría saber más sobre tú talento— insistió amablemente el director.

Harry le explico de la misma forma que a sus amigos aquella vez en el vagón. Dumbledore escucho todo con atención y después de terminado el relato, pregunto de nuevo: —Entiendo, pero dime Harry, ¿Qué escuchabas en el falso Moody? Es decir, Crouch Jr—

Harry se rasco la cabeza—Mm, es muy confuso… su voz era como un eco lejano, como si la escuchara tras un muro, no sé, creo que estaba usando _Oclumancia_ señor— le dijo en tono confuso, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible—Sólo reconocía palabras al azar, como "Nadie…saberlo" ó "Ser cuidadoso… amo", pero, cuando estábamos en el gran comedor, solían ser más ofensivas, como "Maldito viejo" y "Traidor"… um, creo que eso iba para el profesor Snape, siempre que lo veía esa palabra estaba muy clara, solía escucharla casi a gritos—

Harry miro a Dumbledore con aire cansado. Pero se sintió satisfecho de poder ver como su director tomaba lo dicho como la verdad.

Había pensado muy bien como decir cada cosa, de tal forma que sonara todo casual. Y al parecer lo había hecho muy bien.

Dumbledore le dio las gracias y no hizo más preguntas. Ambos bajaron a desayunar, donde todos esperaban ver a Harry, el nuevo "Héroe".

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Una semana después, las clases se volvieron de nuevo rutinarias. Comer en el Gran Comedor con los amigos, ir a clases, entrenar para la tercera prueba… si, todo era de nuevo rutinario para Harry.

Salvo por detalles casi insignificantes, como por ejemplo, que todo Ravenclaw, y así mismo Gryfindor, se habían disculpado con él.

Seamus, Deann, Neville y los gemelos, fueron de los primeros en disculparse. Harry lamento mucho en especial por Neville. Enterarse que había estado trabajando con uno de los hombres que había torturado a sus padres no le había caído muy bien. Lo notaba muy pálido y con ojeras. Casi no comía nada. Y hasta donde le había dicho Seamus, solía llorar mucho por las noches.

Ron y Hermione se las ingeniaban para esquivarlo. Harry, por desgracias, ya no sabía si era por la vergüenza que sentían.

Se sentía muy defraudado de ellos.

—¿Harry? — dijo Seamus sorprendido. Y no fue el único, en un segundo todo Gryfindor se giro a la entrada, para ver con gran estupor al héroe del momento. Harry Potter.

—Hola Seamus— sonrío Harry entrando a la torre de Gryfindor acompañado por Ginny—¿Esta Neville? — pregunto mirando las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de los chicos.

Seamus estaba por contestar, pero Ginny se le adelanto.

—Debe de estar Harry, no fue a herbología— le dijo cansada, mientras dejaba su mochila en una butaca— Sube por esas escaleras, esta en la octava puerta del lado derecho, yo te espero aquí— sonrío su novia mientras se apartaba un mechón de la frente.

—Gracias Gin— le sonrío y le dio un suave beso en la frente—Espero no tardar— dijo con cariño y se giro para subir al los dormitorios, que conocía de memoria.

Mientras subía, escucho como todos se arremolinaban sobre Ginny, quizás para preguntarle, que rayos hacía un Slytherin en Gryfindor.

Harry se encontró un par de chicos más arriba, que de igual manera le preguntaban con la mirada "¿Y tú qué haces aquí?". Pero él solo les sonrío y siguió al dormitorio de los chicos. Toco tres veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió entrar de todas formas.

Abrió la puerta y vio que no había nadie. Sólo un bulto cubierto sobre las cobijas de la cama que parecía estar vivo. "Neville" pensó Harry suspirando por la pena de verlo en ese estado, él no lo merecía.

—Neville— lo llamo, y vio como el pequeño bulto sobre la cama daba un salto asustado, pero fuera de eso no hizo más.

—Neville— lo llamo más fuerte Harry, mientras tomaba una de las puntas de los cobertores para destaparlo. El bulto no se dejo.

—¡Neville, deja eso! — exclamo Harry y de un fuerte tirón destapo a Neville, este lo miro molesto y de un nuevo tirón le quito el cobertor a Harry.

—Quiero hablar contigo Neville— suspiro cansado el Slytherin, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

—Y-Yo no quiero hablar — chillo Neville, envuelto con más fuerza en los cobertores.

Harry lo miro con gran pesar. Era su culpa que Neville estuviera así. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Neville, tus padres no querrían que estuvieras culpándote de esto, no fue tú culpa…— le dijo con calma, pero el chico no contesto.

Harry suspiro, se tendió en la cama, a los pies de Neville y miro el techo del cuarto…no pudo evitar sonreír, sentía mucha nostalgia por el ayer… su pasado, su familia… sus amigos…………

—¿Sabes Neville? —

—…………—

—Bueno… se como te sientes—

—…No, no lo sabes……—

—¿Crees? —

—……………—

—¿Recuerdas el mundial de Quidditch? —

—……………—

—Es verdad, no pudiste ir, lo siento, lo había olvidado— le dijo con calma— Pero ¿Sabes? Todos pasamos por momentos como este Neville, donde cometemos errores horribles, que dañan a los demás sin que queramos……—

—¡No sabes de lo que hablas Harry, no sabes lo que se siente! ¡Mi abuela no deja de decirme que soy una vergüenza, no paran de señalarme en la familia como a un traidor— grito Neville bajo los cobertores—¡No tienes idea de lo que se siente!¡No creo que nadie aya pasado por el hecho de ayudar al maldito que torturo a sus padres hasta la locura!—

—…… ¿Y? — le dijo Harry bruscamente—¿Crees que eso te hace especial? ¿Crees que por eso debemos tenerte lastima? — los cobertores se apartaron bruscamente, el diminuto y robusto Neville apareció bajo ellos, y miraba a Harry con un odio intenso: —Cállate Harry, cállate que tú no sabes lo que se siente. No sabes lo que he tenido que soportar—

—¿Por qué no te dejas de juegos Neville? — grito Harry incorporándose furioso—¡Te quejas y te quejas pero te encanta que te veamos con lastima! —

—¡NO ES VERDAD! —

—¡SI LO ÉS! ¡TE ENCANTA QUE LOS DEMÁS TE AYUDEN SÓLO POR QUE TE RINDES EN TODO LO QUE HACES! —

—¡CALLATE! —

—¡DICES ENVIDIARME A MI Y HERMIONE POR QUE SOMOS MUY TALENTOSOS, PERO NO TE PONES A PENSAR QUE HEMOS LUCHADO MUCHO POR ESO, NOS ESFORZAMOS TODO EL TIEMPO, NO SOMOS GENIOS SÓLO POR QUE SI! ¡ETUDIAMOS, TODOS, TODOS LO HACEMOS, TODOS NOS ESFORZAMOS NEVILLE! ¡PERO TÚ TE EXCUSAS DICIENDO QUE NO NACISTE CON TALENTO! ¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESO? —

Lo último que Harry vio, fue una borrosa mancha color piel. Un crujido resonó en su mandíbula y callo al suelo de espaldas.

—¡CALLATÉEE! — le grito Neville rojo de furia, aun con su puño en alto.

Harry escupió algo de sangre, lo miro severamente desde el piso—¿Y que harás si no lo hago? —

Neville vacilo un poco. Su clásica indecisión se mostró en su rostro. ¿Huir? ¿Esconderse? ¿Rendirse?

¿Luchar?

—Yo…yo…— desvió la mirada un segundo, pero luego la regreso a Harry con decisión. Estaba harto de esconderse—Yo, no me voy a retractar— le aseguro algo nervioso.

—¿Enserio? — le dijo Harry—¿Y que pensaran tus familiares si saben que me retaste a mi? Recuerda que soy un héroe—

Neville pareció ponerse más rojo del coraje.

—No me importa quien seas Harry— le dijo molesto—Esto lo hago por mi honor, no por el de mi familia— alzo ambos puños—Ponte de pie y vamos, pelea— dijo nervioso.

Pero no le importaba. No importaba si peleaba con Harry. No importaba si perdía. Él ya no quería huir. Ya no quería esconderse. No importaba lo que su familia dijera, no importaba lo que su querida abuela pensara.

—Bien dicho Neville— le sonrío Harry poniéndose de pie.

Neville le miro extrañado. Obviamente había golpeado al Slytherin más fuerte de lo que pensó.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar— le sonrío Harry.

—¿Eh? —

Harry le palmeo el hombro—Neville, tú no eres tú padre. No eres Frank Longbottom…… Eres Neville— sonrío— Mi amigo Neville—

—Harry…— dijo Neville sonrojándose apenado.

—Mañana hará un buen día— dijo Harry como si nada—Ojala podamos salir a volar un poco—

Neville sonrío— Sí—

—Entonces hasta mañana Neville, espero verte en el desayuno— le dijo y se giro para salir. Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando escucho que Neville lo llamo.

—Harry…—

—¿Si? —

—Gracias—

Ambos se sonrieron y Harry termino saliendo de la habitación. Pero apenas lo hizo, se detuvo en seco.

Ron estaba ahí, recargado en la pared junto a la puerta. Tenía la mirada perdida en el piso. Al parecer había escuchado todo.

Harry se quedo unos instantes ahí. Pero al ver como su amigo no decía nada emprendió la marcha.

Dejo atrás a un buen amigo… y no dejo de lamentarse por ello.

Bajo las escaleras con calma, y sonrío al ver a su novia sentada en la sala de Gryfindor, rodeada de cientos de chicos y de los prefectos que no paraban de regañarla.

Cuando su novia lo vio, le sonrío y se giro a todos sus compañeros—¡Pues me vale sorbete si Harry no debe de estar aquí! ¡Les recuerdo que no fue "él" el culpable de traición! — grito furiosa y de inmediato todos los Gryfindor se quedaron mudos.

Obviamente ahora la casa del león cargaría con esa mala fama por mucho tiempo.

Ginny meneo su cabello con altivez y les dio la espalda para irse a con Harry—¿Cómo quedo todo? — le sonrío cuando ya estaba a su lado.

—Bien, creo que Neville bajara a desayunar con nosotros mañana— le dijo su novio dándole un beso en la frente.

Ginny sonrío, y juntos salieron de la sala común. A Harry le pareció ver a Fred y George tratar de acercarse a ellos, pero desistieron de su intento… ó eso le pareció.

Desde hacia varios días los gemelos habían tratado de acercarse a él, pero sólo eso…

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

El 29 de Junio estaba cada vez más cerca.

Harry pasaba cada día levantándose antes que él sol. Corría y hacia ejercicios físicos. Lagartijas, trotar, pesas… lo que fuera.

Necesitaba estar preparado para todo. Necesitaba más condición. Necesitaba quitarse esas ansias locas que sentía.

Voldemort le había quitado tantas cosas que había amado. Tantas cosas que había hecho su felicidad… y ahora lo hacia de nuevo.

Y no podía permitirlo.

No perdería a nadie más.

No quería.

No lo permitiría.

Las mañanas estaban plagadas de ejercicios. Después regresaba a Hogwarts a desayunar con sus amigos en las cocinas. En las tardes, iban al gran comedor, donde Neville se sentaba con ellos en Slytherin a disfrutar de su nuevo animo. Por las noches, cenaban de nuevo juntos y pasaban un rato afuera antes del toque de queda.

Era algo simple, pero Harry ahora disfrutaba de esos momentos. Más de lo que nunca imagino.

Solía jugar ajedrez con Cedric.

Nadar en el lago con Víctor.

Charlar en francés con Fleur mientras ella trataba de corregir su pelo.

Reír con Blaise sobre sus bromas.

Escuchar los puntos de vista sobre el clima según Luna.

Discutir charlas casuales con Theodore.

Caminar junto a Ginny por el lago.

Ir cada cuando con Snape para hablar sobre pociones y la tercera prueba.

Escribirse con Sirius e ir a verle de vez en cuando con un baúl lleno de comida.

Reír un poco sobre todo y nada…

Era como vivir de nuevo.

Era como si nunca su otra vida hubiese ocurrido.

Era como pensar en que Hermione y Ron nunca le hubiesen traicionado.

Era tan feliz… que estaba más asustado que nunca de perderlo todo.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¡Vamos _Haggy_! ¡_Nuestgas_ familias nos _espegan_! — dijo Fleur parándose rápidamente después de terminar sólo una tostada con mermelada.

—Oh, _Fleurr_— suspiro Víctor—¿No nos puedes _darr_ un _parr_ de minutos más? _Quisierra_ _terrminarr_ el desayuno—

Fleur le miro molesta—¿Cómo has dicho? _Nuestgas_ familias nos _espegan_—

—_Jha_, _perro_ aun es _temprrano_— le dijo Víctor terminando su huevo, pero al ver la mirada asesina de Fleur desistió de su desayuno y se puso de pie con pereza.

Cedric dejo salir una leve sonrisa, pero antes de que Fleur le dijera algo también se puso de pie.

—Creo que ya nos vamos— sonrío Harry y beso a Ginny en la mejilla—Saludare a Tía Petunia de tu parte—

—También saluda a Dudley de mi parte— le sonrío su novia, mientras lo veía alejarse. Harry asintió y se apresuro a ir tras los demás, que eran vigilados por la mirada asesina de Fleur, que nada le pedía a las de Snape en esos momentos.

Cruzaron el umbral de la sala de trofeos, y todas las familias recibieron con grandes abrazos a sus respectivos hijos y sobrino.

Para Harry fue una sorpresa el ver a Dudley ahí. Su tía le dijo que Big D había insistido mucho cuando se entero sobre la final del torneo. Así que le sacaron un permiso para salir antes.

Víctor y Cedric se sorprendieron de lo enorme que era Dudley, casi era de su altura, a pesar de ser 3 años menor. Fleur le dio el visto bueno y le saludo muy sonriente.

—Hola Dudley, mucho gusto— le sonrío besándolo en la mejilla.

—Ah, gracias, igual— sonrío Dudley todo rojo— Eres muy guapa—

—_Ggacias_— sonrío Fleur guiñándole el ojo. Y Dudley se perdió en el azul de sus ojos hasta que Harry lo saco de su trance con un codazo.

—Tiene un hijo buen mozo _Dugsley_— sonrío la madre de Fleur.

—Gracias, pero su hija es muy guapa también, de hecho, ambas son muy guapas en verdad— sonrío Petunia.

—_Jha_, a mi me _hubierra_ gustado mucho una niña— dijo la madre de Víctor en forma soñadora.

—Si, una niña— sonrío la Sra. Diggory. Y cuatro esposos se hicieron de oídos sordos.

Como los cuatro campeones se llevaban bien entre ellos, las familias decidieron pasar el día juntos. Así que lo primero que hicieron fue salir a recorrer el castillo.

Gabriel iba muy contenta tomada de la mano de Harry y su hermana Fleur, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Los campeones iban señalando algunas aulas, mientras salían rumbo a los jardines. Donde se veían a algunos alumnos.

Dudley se mostraba muy emocionado con Hogwarts, preguntando a su primo que era cada cosa que veía.

Pasaron por el carruaje de Beauxbatoms, y se dieron la vuelta para ver los enormes caballos que tiraban de él. Hasta Hagrid dejo un poco su clase para ir a saludarlos.

Después fueron al barco de Durmstrang, y Víctor insistió en que subieran a conocerlo. Gabriel y Dudley se mostraron en cantados. Harry ya había subido a él varias veces, cuando solía nadar con Víctor, pero ir con la familia era mejor.

Karkarov no estaba por ahí en ese momento, algo bueno, por que de seguro le hubiera dado un ataque al ver a varios "espías" sobre la cubierta.

Regresaron al castillo para la comida, donde Ginny fue recibida con un gran abrazo por parte de Petunia.

—Ginny cariño, felicidades por tu noviazgo con mi Harry— le sonrío a la chica pelirroja, que se sonrojo un poco.

—Sra. Petunia, ya me había felicitado ¿Recuerda? Por carta, y luego en el evento de entrega de medallas—

—Ah, pero un poco más no esta mal— río Petunia—Es bueno tenerte ahora en la familia—

—¡Ginny! Yo no te he felicitado por andar con Harry, felicidades y bienvenida, como dice mi mamá, en hora buena— le sonrío Dudley y la abrazo tan efusivamente, que la levanto casi medio metro sobre sus pies.

—¡Wow! Gracias Dud— río Ginny—Pero mejor bájame cuñado, ya me estoy mareando en estas alturas— y Dudley la bajo suavemente.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, y no tardaron en llegar Theodore, Luna, Cho y Blaise. Harry presento a todos a Dudley y este los saludo muy emocionado.

La comida fue llenada de bromas y uno que otro truco de magia parta Dudley y Gabriel.

Harry noto, muy extrañado, como Draco parecía mirarlo a cada rato. Pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaban el rubio la apartaba de inmediato.

También noto como su tía miraba ocasionalmente a Snape. Incluso los sorprendió mientras ambos se miraban atentamente. Pero cuando Petunia se dio cuenta, desvió la mirada y le sonrío a Harry. Después de eso no volvió a mirar al profesor de Pociones. Ni él a ella.

Fuera de eso, Harry lamento que ningún otro Weasley se acercara a la mesa.

El resto de la tarde paso sin más contratiempos que la diversión. Cedric había transformado una roca en un bote, y todos habían subido en el para dar un paseo en el lago. Después de eso, se sentaron en la hierba e intercambiaron anécdotas sobre las pruebas, o algunos trucos que estaban ensayando. Lo que esperaban de la tercera prueba y lo que en verdad no esperaban toparse.

Hubo risas, bromas, y un ambiente muy agradable.

La hora de la cena llego.

Y un nudo pesado se hizo en el estomago de Harry. Ya no habría vuelta atrás. Esa noche, sería la noche.

—¿Harry? —

—¿Si tío? — sonrío el chico. Vernon lo miro y disminuyo el paso apropósito para quedarse un poco más atrás del grupo que avanzaba riendo.

Cuando estuvieron a casi dos metros tras ellos, Vernon hablo de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? Te noto muy decaído— dijo serio, mirando a su sobrino preocupado.

—Nada tío, todo esta bien— sonrío Harry.

Vernon no le creyó ni una palabra—Harry, se que no me lo quieres decir. Se que te han pasado muchas cosas en estos días que no deberían, bueno, de hecho, te han estado pasando cosas de lo más incomodo— sonrío con algo de tristeza—Has pasado por cosas que no deberías…—

—Tío, estoy bien, enserio— le dijo Harry con calma—Esto no es nada—

Vernon sonrío con calma—Se que me mientes, pero no importa— dijo y le alboroto el cabello con cariño—Siempre has sido un gran chico Harry, te he visto crecer con el paso de los años, y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti—

Harry le miro sorprendido y todo rojo.

—No importa lo que pase el día de hoy Harry, para nosotros, tú ya eres el campeón—

Harry sintió algo extraño en su pecho—Gracias tío, no sabes lo que significa esto que me has dicho…yo, yo… gracias— le dijo con cariño, y le abrazo con fuerza. Sentía como tío le daba palmadas cariñosas, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Todos llegaron al gran comedor y tomaron asiento.

Poco después el gran comedor empezó a llenarse. Todos iban tomando asiento, algunos preguntándose sobre la tercera prueba, otros discutiendo el resultado y apresurando al posible ganador.

Harry y Cedric encabezaban de nuevo la puntuación. Saldrían primero, seguidos por Víctor y Fleur, respectivamente.

Los ánimos en la mesa de Slytherin estaban por los aires, y no era para menos, Harry el favorito. Incluso los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatoms lo pensaban.

Pero Harry noto que a diferencia de la última vez, Fudge, que iba de nuevo en representación de Crouch, estaba muy animado.

Debido a la "demencia por estrés" que tenía Crouch, según dio a conocer el Ministerio, ahora no había investigaciones sobre eso. Skeeter ahora sólo se la pasaba escribiendo más chismes sobre otras personas aparte de él.

Ella ya no investigaba sobre la desaparición de nadie. Ya no estaba poniendo nervioso al Ministerio.

No, ya no había más sospechas. Salvo por el incidente de Barty Jr, todo estaba en la normalidad de nuevo. Todos pensaban que estaban seguros. Todos creían estar seguros.

Pero él sabía la verdad. Y sabía que no podría darle la vuelta a lo que venía.

De él dependería lo que pasaría continuación.

—Harry, necesito hablar contigo—

El nombrado se giro tan rápido que casi se lastimo el cuello—¿Draco? —

El rubio le miro impaciente. No sabia por que, pero a Harry le parecía muy pálido—Te espero afuera— le dijo en voz baja y se alejo muy rápido.

Harry le miro confundido. Pero se disculpo con los demás y se dirigió a la puerta.

Salio del gran comedor, y vio a Draco, que le hizo una seña. Todos estaban adentro cenando, así que los pasillos estaban solos. Siguió al rubio hasta la esquina del pasillo. Una vez ahí, Draco lo miro de frente. El miedo se reflejaba en su mirada.

—Abandona el torneo—

—¿Perdón? — le dijo Harry incrédulo.

—De-debes renunciar al torneo Harry— le dijo el rubio nervioso, mientras se frotaba ambas manos temblando—N-no debes participar en la prueba—

Harry sudo frío. Esto no lo había previsto. ¿En verdad acabar con Barty antes de lo planeado había cambiado todo?¿Había hecho a Voldemort apresurar sus planes?

Si era así, entonces Draco sabía algo.

—Draco, dime, ¿Tiene que ver con Voldemort? — le pregunto Harry serio, y vio como el rubio palideció aun más mientras el terror se apoderaba de su semblante.

—N-no, n-no de-debo decirte… nadie debe saberlo, pero, pero— Draco parecía fuera de si, miraba a Harry nervioso, temblando y con los ojos llorosos.

Harry trato de acercarse para calmarlo, pero Draco se alejo de él asustado—N-no, no puedo decirte, si lo hago, si lo hago… mi padre, mi familia…— repitió dándole la espalda, mientras temblaba cada vez más.

—Esta bien— le dijo Harry con calma, y Draco se giro a verlo asustado—Si no puedes decírmelo, esta bien. Pero creo que si tiene que ver con Voldemort— sonrío.

Draco pareció vacilante, pero al final hablo: —Pro, prométeme que no asistirás a la tercera prueba—

—¿Eh? —

—S-si me lo prometes, si me prometes que no iras, yo, yo te diré todo lo que se— le dijo Draco firme, pero temblando.

Harry lo miro sorprendido. Nunca se hubiera esperado eso del chico frente a él.

—Draco… ¿Por qué haces esto? — le pregunto aun sorprendido—¿Por qué me dices esto? —

El rubio se sonrojo un poco, y bajo la mirada—N-no importa… s-sólo pro-prométeme que no irás— le pidió.

Harry miro por una de las ventanas. Pronto el crepúsculo desaparecería, y la noche tomaría su lugar.

—No puedo Draco— le dijo con calma.

—¿Qué? —casi grito el rubio—¡Te diré lo que quieras, lo que me digas, todo lo que sé, pero no vayas! —le suplico agitado, mientras sus ojos llorosos empezaban a ceder.

Harry le sonrío con cariño. Le revolvió el cabello, haciendo que el chico rubio se sonrojara aun más.

—Eres un buen chico Draco, pero este es mi deber. Y lo voy a cumplir, no importa si se trata de Voldemort o no— le sonrío Harry; y se giro para retornar al gran comedor.

Era obvio que la tercera prueba había cambiado. Todo había cambiado.

—¡Harry, espera! — grito Draco, y detuvo al ojiverde tomándolo de un brazo. Harry le miro algo sorprendido. Ahora el rubio lloraba y lo miraba con una desolación increíble. Era como si estuviera a punto de morir ahí mismo.

—P-por favor no se lo digas a n-nadie—le suplico. Harry le miro sorprendido por unos segundos, pero vacilando asintió a su petición—N-no sé, no sé lo que espera en esta prueba— Draco parecía asustado, más que nunca en su vida—M-mi padre me escribió, me dijo me alejara del campo de la tercera prueba, nos avisaron a mi, a Grabe, Goyle y a, a todos los hijos amigos de mi padre…—

—Hijos de mortífagos— termino Harry serio. El rubio asintió asustado—Entiendo, gracias Draco, ahora ya se que esperarme— le dijo con calma. Pero Malfoy no soltó a Harry, al contrario, se aferro más a él.

—¿Draco? — pregunto Harry preocupado.

—Harry, n-no vayas, no vayas— suplico el rubio casi muriendo ahí mismo— Te lo suplico, no vayas—

—Es mi deber—

—¡¿Por qué siempre es tú deber?! ¿¡Por qué no puedes dejar que alguien más lo haga!? —

—Draco, no es tan fácil, esto es algo que debo hacer—

—¡Podrías morir! —

—¡Muchos más morirían si no hago algo!— se soltó del rubio y le dio la espalda.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA! — le grito Draco y lo giro bruscamente. Harry se preparo para recibir un golpe. Pero en su lugar, sólo obtuvo una presión en la cintura. Lo abrazaban.

Draco lo abrazaba.

—¿D-draco? — vacilo Harry nervioso. Su cuerpo estaba todo tenso, mientras su cara se volvía roja. Pero el rubio no le contesto. Sólo se aferraba a Harry y escondía su rostro en su pecho. Como un niño pequeño busca refugio en su padre.

—No vayas…— susurro con voz quebrada—… no vayas… por favor…—

Harry siguió tenso. Permanecieron unos instantes así, abrazados. El moreno de verdad no sabía lo que pasaría después. Pero una punzada en el estomago le daba una ligera idea de lo que pasaba.

—…me gustas… me gustas mucho…— le susurro mirando a esos ojos verdes, mientras las lagrimas hacían ver algo de vida en sus frías pupilas.

Él le miro con calma, pero algo de pena se veía por sus ojos esmeralda—Lo siento… yo ya tengo a alguien…—

—…lo sé…— sonrío con cariño, mientras se alejaba de él.

—No le diré a nadie— dijo desviando la mirada, no podía ver a quien fue alguna vez su más odiado rival. No así—No le diré a nadie que tú me lo has contado. Descuida, tú familia estará a salvo—

Se seco las lágrimas, y miro su perfil—Gracias… se que puedo confiar en ti Harry…—

Él le miro, y sonrío con cariño—Pórtate bien— le dijo, y doblo el pasillo para ir hacia el gran comedor. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Escucho como Draco corría. Sus pasos se perdieron rápidamente. Quizás haría lo que su padre le dijo. Se iría lejos del estadio de Quidditch.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que se asusto cuando vio a Fleur frente a él.

—¡AH! ¡Fleur! Er, digo, hola Fleur— sonrío vacilante.

La chica parecía algo nerviosa, pero le saludo—Hola _Haggy_, ah, _Dumbledog_ nos ha pedido a los campeones que vayamos con el _señog_ Bagman, _pog_ que la _tegcega_ _pgueba_ ya va a empezar— le sonrío con su usual elegancia.

Harry sólo pensaba en que ojala no hubiese escuchado lo de él y Draco. En especial, esperaba que no hubiese visto nada.

—Em…¿llevas mucho aquí? ¿E-escuchaste algo? — le sonrío nervioso.

Fleur le miro seria—_Haggy_, la competencia ya va a _empezag_, ¿Qué _queguías_ que _escuchaga_? —

—No, no, nada, nada— río disimuladamente—Em, será mejor irnos ¿Esta bien? — le animo.

—_Güi_, vamonos— le sonrío Fleur, y alcanzaron a Bagman, Víctor y Cedric, que ya estaban fuera del comedor.

—Disculpe señor Bagman, pero quisiera despedirme de mi familia— sonrío Harry.

—Claro Harry, muchacho, adelante— animo Bagman, y Harry se apresuro a despedirse d esu familia. Abrazo a sus tíos y a Dudley, y al final, abrazo a su novia.

—Suerte Harry— le sonrío Ginny.

Harry se acerco a su oído y le susurro rápidamente— Posiblemente habrá un ataque de mortífagos durante la prueba, avisa a todo el ED, un grupo por cada grada, y después avisa a Dumbledore— le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrío como si nada—Gracias cariño, te veo al final—

—Ah, eh, s-si, con cuidado— le sonrío Ginny nerviosa, mientras veía como su novio se iba.

Harry regreso con los demás campeones y siguieron a Bagman hacia el campo de Quidditch. La escena del escalofriante laberinto estaba tal y como la recordaba. Los arbustos estaban a casi 6 metros sobre el piso, y una ligera niebla se expandía.

—Creo que ya estamos listos para empezar— sonrío Bagman.

—Disculpe _señorr_ Bagman, ¿Esta bien si tomamos unos minutos para _alistarrnos_? — sonrío Víctor.

—Claro, claro mis niños— sonrío el adulto muy divertido.

Luego de esto, Víctor se despojo de su túnica, y dejo al descubierto un juego de pantalón y blusa grises, con franjas rojas.

Cedric sonrío—Vaya, pensé que sería el único— dijo, y se despojo de su túnica también y mostró un conjunto, también de dos piezas, en color amarillo y franjas negras.

—Oh, ¿Qué les _paguece_ el mío? — sonrío Fleur, y apartándose la túnica, mostró un conjunto plateado con franjas azules, y sobre este un chaleco plateado.

Harry sonrío. Ya habían comentado algo sobre usar trajes especiales para el último evento. Aunque no espero que nadie se lo tomara tan apecho.

—¿_Haggy_? ¿Dónde esta el tuyo? — sonrío Fleur.

—Si, Harry, muéstranoslo— animo Cedric.

Harry supo que tendría que improvisar. Tomo su varita y transformo su ropa en un conjunto verde esmeralda con franjas plateadas. Se mostró satisfecho de su atuendo y sonrío a los demás.

(Los trajes son idénticos a los de las películas. El de Harry sólo varia en el color.)

Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios.

Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sprout, la profesora Sinistra, el profesor Snape y el profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a ellos, con sus sombreros de estrellas rojas, grandes y brillantes. —Estaremos haciendo una ronda por la parte exterior del laberinto —dijo la profesora McGonagall y explico sobre como podrían pedir auxilio. Pero Harry sabía que ninguno de los campeones la pediría. Los cuatro habían estado practicando juntos y estaban en mejor condición que cualquier mago adulto de Hogwarts, exceptuando a Dumbledore, claro esta.

—Pues entonces... ya podéis iros —les dijo Bagman con voz alegre a los cuatro que iban a hacer la ronda.

—Buena suerte, Harry —susurró Hagrid. El chico le sonrío—Gracias— pero en eso sintió una mano en su hombro, se giro y vio que era Snape.

—Señor—

—Weasley nos dio tú aviso, estaremos alerta— se limito a decir serio, y acto seguido siguió a los demás maestros, que fueron a tomar su lugar alrededor del laberinto.

Harry los miro alejarse, y después tomo su lugar con los demás campeones. Los cuatro se colocaron en una sola hilera frente la única entrada al laberinto.

—Chicos— los llamo Harry serio. Los demás le prestaron atención—Tengo que decirles algo importante, los espero adentro junto con Cedric—

—Sí—respondieron todos, pero luego miraron a Cedric, que sólo hizo un gesto que decía "A mi ni me vean, yo no sé de que habla"

Bagman se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, murmu­ró _¡Sonorus!_, y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia, re­tumbó en las tribunas.

—¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! —Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro—En segun­do lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! —Más aplausos—Y, en tercer lu­gar, con setenta y cinco puntos ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxba­tons! —

—¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! —dijo Bagman— Tres... dos... uno... —

Dio un fuerte pitido, y Harry y Cedric penetraron rápi­damente en el laberinto. Corrieron apresuradamente hasta que llegaron a la primera bifurcación. Ahí se detuvieron y Cedric fue el primero en hablar: —¿Qué pasa Harry? —

—Quisiera esperar a los demás primero, así no tendría que repetir todo, pero en verdad es serio— le dijo Harry con calma. Cedric asintió y se dedico a ver los setos mientras esperaban. Un nuevo pitido les anuncio que Víctor pronto se les uniría.

Poco después el búlgaro sonrío al verlos—Hola, debo admitir que _esperraba_ no _verrlos_ ¿Estamos_ esperramos_ a Fleur? —

—Sí, no creo que tarde— dijo Cedric mirando su reloj, mientras escuchaban a lo lejos varios rugidos y sonidos extraños—Ug, ni quiero imaginarme lo que nos espera—

—Suena _diverrtido_, _serra_ un trayecto _interresante_— sonrío Víctor emocionado.

—Pues ya creo que lo será— apoyo Harry— Seguramente nos han puesto de todo— dijo pensando en lo que pasaría. En su primer torneo, fue Barty Jr quien le quito todos los monstruos del camino. Fue por eso que la tuvo fácil. Pero ahora, en realidad no sabía que esperar.

El último pitido de la noche, anuncio la próxima llegada de Fleur. Esta no tardo en llegar y les sonrío al verlos—_Pergdonen_ la _tagdanza_, _pego_ ya saben como somos las chicas— y les guiño un ojo divertida.

—¿Las chicas? Que yo sepa sólo tú llegas _tarrde _Fleur— sonrío Víctor y ella le saco la lengua.

—_Haggy_, ¿Qué _ega_ eso tan _impogtante_? —

—Bien— Harry miro su reloj— Esto es lo que pasa, me han informado que hoy podría suceder un ataque de Mortífagos— ante esto, todos ahogaron la respiración.

—¿C-cómo sabes eso?¿Quien te lo dijo? — pregunto Cedric sorprendido.

—Harry, esto es _incrreíble_— dijo Víctor.

—¿Cuándo _cgues_ que lo harán? — pregunto Fleur seria. Harry le sorprendió que no estuviera sorprendida, pero lo dejo pasar, primero debía cuidar su seguridad.

—Al final de la competencia, creo que planearan un ataque o tratarán un secuestro— dijo Harry y saco su varita y les apunto con ella. Por un segundo todos le miraron sin comprender.

—¿Harry?¿Que haces? —

—¿Es una _brroma_? —

—¡Esto no es _divegtido_ _Haggy_! —

Pero él les miro serio. No había duda de nada—Lo siento, pero si en verdad es una trampa, no puedo dejarlos participar en esto— un segundo después, los tres campeones fueron envueltos en tres enormes burbujas.

Trataron de evitarlas, incluso Víctor alcanzo a sacar su varita y trató de destruirlas, pero no pudo. Su hechizo reboto. Los tres fueron capturados, cada uno con una burbuja, la cual levitaba suavemente sobre el suelo.

—¡_HAGGY_! ¡_HAGGY_! ¡DEJAME _SALIG_! —

—¡_NAIN_! HARRY, SACANOS DE AQUÍ _AHORRA_ MISMO! —

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA HARRY?! ¡SACANOS AHORA! —

Pero él no les contesto, y entre sus sonoras quejas e insultos, los llevo levitando lo más lejos que pudo de la meta. Camino casi una hora, y los llevo a una parte lo bastante alejada del centro del Laberinto.

—Creo que aquí esta bien— sonrío y dejo a las tres burbujas en una esquina. Las ato con un lazo mágico y comenzó a trazar un pentagrama en el piso.

—¡_Haggy_! ¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes _dejagnos_ aquí! —

—¡Es _verrdad_! ¡Somos los campeones de _nuestrras_ escuelas! ¡No puedes _hacerrnos_ esto! —

—¡Con un coño! ¡Déjanos salir! —

Gritaban mientras golpeaban las burbujas con fuerza. Incluso Víctor había tratado de hacerlo con varios hechizos, pero estos eran absorbidos por la misma burbuja. Nada tenía efecto en ellas, eran indestructibles.

—Con el lazo no se moverán de su lugar— decía Harry ignorándolos— y con este pentagrama me asegurare de trazar un área segura, donde nada pueda entrar y dañarlos— dijo mientras terminaba el pentagrama, y este empezaba a brillar en un tono verde claro, muy brillante.

—_Haggy_, _Haggy_, ¿_Pog_ que haces esto? Somos tus amigos— dijo Fleur dolida—_Pog_ _favog_ no nos dejes aquí—

—Harry, escúchala— le pidió Cedric—En verdad somos tus amigos, no nos hagas esto—

—Harry, no puedes _irrte_ sólo así— dijo Víctor molesto—No puedes _hacerrnos_ esto—

Harry les miro con una triste sonrisa—Esto es lo único en lo que pude pensar para su seguridad. Por favor, si algo me pasa, díganle a mi familia y a Ginny que los amo mucho. Que no se culpen por lo que me paso. Díganles que yo lo decidí—

—¡¿QUÉEE!? — gritaron los tres sorprendidos y empezaron a protestar, cada uno en su idioma.

—No, por favor, déjenme terminar— pidió Harry, y los tres, muy a su pesar, así lo hicieron—Esta puede ser la última batalla, se, se que Voldemort a regresado con un nuevo cuerpo, quizás más fuerte que antes—

—¡¡Si eso es _vegdad_ no debes _ig_ sólo!! ¡Te _mataga_! ¡Debes _pedig_ ayuda!! — le suplico Fleur.

—Harry, escúchame Harry, no hagas locuras, llama a los profesores, a Dumbledore, al maldito Ministerio, pero por favor no vayas sólo ¡es una locura! — le dijo Cedric preocupándose. No le gustaba por donde iba el asunto.

Víctor sólo le miro serio.

—Lo siento, pero ya tome mi decisión. De todas formas, es posible que el ataque se amplié a las gradas— ante esto, los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos—Pero descuiden, le pedí a Ginny que avisara a todo el ED. Ahora ellos están cuidando a nuestras familias. También avise a Dumbledore, todos los maestros están al pendiente de esto—

—¿Entonces que estas _esperrando_? Si todos lo saben ¿Por qué nos has detenido aquí? — pregunto Víctor con paciencia.

—Por que primero debo ver si s verdad. Por que hay una probabilidad de que todo sea un engaño. De ser así, no tomare la copa, descuiden— sonrío— Regresare por ustedes y retomaremos nuestra competencia tal como debía ser—

—¿Y si estas en lo correcto? — pregunto Víctor.

Harry apretó la varita en su mano—Entonces…— sonrío con calma— No se preocupen, todo estará bien—

Se giro sobre sus talones y les dio la espalda.

—¡_HAGGY_! ¡No te vayas! ¡_HAGGY_! —

—Por favor, si no regreso, díganle también al profesor Dumbledore y a Snape, que gracias por sus enseñanzas— después de esto, empezó su andar.

—¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas! — le gritaban, pero él no se detuvo y antes de irse, cubrió la entrada a ese pasillo mágicamente, haciendo crecer un arbusto.

Los tres campeones lo vieron sonreír, mientras el arbusto crecía frente a ellos. Lo último que vieron de él, fue el reflejo de sus ojos tristes.

—**¡¡HAARRYY!!** —

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¿Cuánto lleva la competencia? — pregunto Blaise mirando en la grada de Hufflepuff el espeso laberinto, que no dejaba ver nada.

—Ya lleva una hora y media— dijo Theodore a su lado, junto con varios de Hufflepuff que hacían guardia por si un ataque se presentaba.

Eran los únicos de Slytherin que se habían separado de su casa. Los demás se habían quedado en su grada para vigilar algún intruso.

—Todo este silencio no me agrada— suspiro Theodore—No hemos visto ni un solo hechizo desde que empezó—

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—Voy a matar a Harry cuando salga de ese laberinto— dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos mientras veía desde Ravenclaw el laberinto.

—Calma Ginny, seguro todo estará bien, recuerda que Cedric y los demás están con él— sonrío Cho, pero estaba doblando su túnica nerviosa.

—La luna esta ocultándose— señalo Luna mirando el cielo. Ambas chicas se giraron y vieron que una gran nube cubría la única luz natural.

—Harry, por favor…— suplico Ginny, regresando su atención al laberinto—Regresa, regresa a mi lado… mi amor…—

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¿Has visto algo Hagrid? — pregunto McGonagall seria.

—No. Nada aun— suspiro Hagrid—A estas alturas esperaba un par de luces—

—Si, es verdad— suspiro McGonagall—Uhm, Hagrid, desde hace tiempo quise preguntarte algo—

Hagrid le miro sonriendo—Usted dirá—

—Em, los Dursley… tú sabes, la familia de Potter…— dijo algo incomoda, mientras miraba el cielo en busca de luces rojas.

—¿Sí? —

—Bueno… es decir, em… ¿Son buenos él? —

Hagrid sonrío con calma—Son buenas personas, Harry no pudo tener mejor familia—

McGonagall le miro sin expresión—Ya veo— dijo y siguió con su ronda.

—Harry es muy feliz con ellos, creo que eso es lo que importa— dijo Hagrid en voz alta, pero en tono casual.

McGonagall detuvo su paso, pero no se giro—Yo no he dicho lo contrario— añadió, y continuo su andar. Hagrid pudo escuchar un poco después, el sonido parecido a un sollozo.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—Um ¿Snape? —

—Dígame, profesor Flitwick— contesto fríamente el profesor de pociones, mientras miraba el cielo.

—¿Es normal esta calma? — continuo el profesor de encantamientos.

—La calma preside a la tormenta— se limito a decir Snape.

—Entiendo— suspiro el maestro— Espero que Potter se equivoque— río algo divertido— Pero con lo bueno que es lo dudo, sólo espero que estén bien ahí adentro—

—Lo están— respondió Snape— Harry esta con ellos—

Flitwick miro al profesor junto a él. Sonrío un poco… era la primera vez que escuchaba a Snape llamar a un alumno por su nombre.

—Si, es verdad. Él esta con ellos— sonrío Flitwick.

—Em… ¿Severus Snape? —

Ambos maestros se giraron, y para su sorpresa, no estaban solos.

—¿Petunia? —

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—Abajo no han visto nada— dijo Neville sentándose en una de las gradas de Gryfindor—¿Cómo va todo aquí? — pregunto mirando a George.

—Nada, no se han visto luces ni nada desde que empezó la competencia— suspiro cansado.

—Todo se ve tan calmado que da miedo— dijo George.

—¿Siempre es así en estas competencias? — bostezo Seamus.

—Quien sabe— dijo Dean mirando el laberinto—Pero es muy tardado esto. Ninguna de las otras competencias fue igual—

—En las otras fue diferente, esta es una prueba de astucia—

Todos se giraron y vieron a Hermione, que estaba sentada en la última grada junto a Ron, que estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el cielo. La luna ya estaba casi consumida por la inmensa nube.

—Es verdad……la última prueba— susurro el pelirrojo en voz baja, mientras miraba lo poco que quedaba de la luna. Pronto sería su momento.

—¿Eh? Oigan, ¿Qué fue esa luz? — dijo Neville, parándose de golpe. Y no fue el único. Todos de inmediato se asomaron sobre las gradas y miraban el laberinto.

—Harry…— susurro Hermione, mirando en una esquina del laberinto un destello verdoso.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—…harry…—

—¿Dijiste algo Draco? — sonrío Pansy, mientras ella y Grabe asaban bombones en la chimenea.

—Sólo me preguntaba… como iba la prueba…— dijo Draco, y se recostó en el sillón, cruzo ambos brazos tras su cabeza y miro el techo de la sala común de Slytherin— No se ha escuchado nada—

—Pero lo hará— dijo Pansy—Goyle, pásame más bombones— indico a su compañero, que tenía una gran bolsa de las golosinas en sus manos.

Goyle tomo un puñado y se los paso a Pansy.

—Listo, una velada con bombones…— río divertida y miro a Draco—¿Te sientes bien? —

—Si, sólo tengo sueño— bostezo el rubio. Pansy regreso la mirada al fuego, pero vigilaba a Draco con el rabillo del ojo.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—Lo sé— susurro Dumbledore— Hay mucha calma… demasiada— añadió juntando sus nudillos, mientras esperaba en la mesa del jurado—Pero por favor no te muevas, no hagas locuras— continuaba en voz baja, mirando a una figura negra que estaba en una esquina oscura. Una forma parecida un perro negro.

—¿Decía usted _Dumbledog_? — pregunto Madame Máxime curiosa.

—Oh, nada, nada en particular Madame— sonrío Dumbledore— Es sólo que no veía tanta tención desde el último torneo— río con calma—En mis tiempos las cosas solían ser más rápidas—

Madame Máxime sonrío, pero una voz tensa y nerviosa continúo por Dumbledore: —Si… antes los gritos de los participantes anunciaban su avance, su derrota… cuando estaban muriendo…—

—_Mesie_ _Kagkagov_— le riño Madame Máxime.

Pero el director de Durmstrang rió con algo de sorna—Si, antes las cosas eran más rápidas— continúo ignorando los rostros de Fudge y Madame Máxime, que lucían algo asustados— Pero hoy… hoy no… hoy todo esta envuelto en un silencio… de muerte ¿Eh, Dumbledore? — dijo mirando la entrada del laberinto, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el antebrazo.

Dumbledore cruzo sus dedos. Y le indico, con una firme negativa al perro, de que no se moviera.

El perro gruño, y siguió dando vueltas en su lugar. Estaba nervioso. Su crin estaba erizada.

Y la luna ya no estaba.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—Vaya, así que no han visto nada…— dijo Petunia mirando el laberinto.

—No señora Dursley— sonrío Flitwick.

—Será mejor que regrese a su lugar en las gradas— dijo Snape y le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera. Petunia así lo hizo, y ambos adultos se retiraron; Flitwick los miraba atentamente y se preguntaba de donde rayos Snape conocía a la tía de Harry.

Caminaron en silencio casi todo el tramo. Hasta que casi llegando a las gradas de Slytherin, Snape hablo.

—No tenías por que ir a verme— dijo fríamente.

Petunia le miro sería—Quería hablar contigo Severus—

—¿Sobre qué? —

—Harry—

Snape se cruzo de brazos—No tienes de que preocuparte, todo esta bien—

Petunia mostró una sonrisa forzada—Claro, sólo… sólo quería darte las gracias por cuidar tan bien de Harry, Severus… muchas gracias—

—No tienes por que darlas— se limito a decir Snape y se giro para regresar a su puesto en el laberinto.

—Lily estaría muy orgullosa de ti— le dijo con calma. Él se detuvo de golpe—Ella esta muy feliz por lo que has hecho. Por favor cuídalo mucho Severus, es todo lo que tengo… no soportaría perder otro sobrino de nuevo…—

—Tonta… ya ni sabes lo que dices— le espeto, y retomo su andar.

Petunia le vio retirarse, pero antes de alejarse más, Snape se giro a verla.

—Aun si muero, protegeré a Harry con mi vida—

Petunia sonrío, y lagrimas saladas salieron de sus ojos—…Gracias… Severus… gracias…—

Él retomo su andar, mientras dejaba atrás el suave sollozo de ella.

—Gracias Severus… gracias…— susurro, mientras secaba su lagrimas, y veía a la oscura figura alejarse.

Estaba tan sumida en su ser, que no vio como una tercera figura se alejaba de ella. Una figura grande y corpulenta. Él había notado su ausencia, por eso fue a buscarla, para saber si estaba bien.

Pero ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Ahora se odiaba por haber escuchado.

Como odiaba a los magos. Como odiaba a su mundo. Como los odiaba a todos.

Por que era su culpa.

Era su culpa.

Ellos, ellos y sus cosas raras eran las culpables de las lágrimas de su esposa, y de las desgracias de su sobrino.

Malditos magos.

—… malditos todos ellos…—

Por que él no podía hacer nada.

Nada.

Sólo ver… y esperar.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Harry doblo el pasillo. Ahí encontró a la esfinge. Sonrío un poco aliviado, sentía que llevaba horas buscándola.

La esfinge hizo su pregunta y la contesto sin problemas. La bestia le abrió el camino y él se adentro en el oscuro pasillo. Llego a la bifurcación y miro la copa que relucía.

Era el fin del camino.

Y el inicio de la guerra.

Aspiro profundamente, y exhalo con calma. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Había esperado este momento desde hace 3 años atrás. 3 años preparándose, 3 años llenos de planes para este sólo momento.

Para terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Voldemort debía caer esa noche. Ni mañana ó pasado. Era Hoy. Hoy. No esperaría más.

Ya había esperado demasiado.

Enfundo su varita y la tomo firmemente. Pasará lo que pasara. Voldemort caería.

Camino con calma hacía la copa. Miro que nadie estuviera cerca. Se sentía algo nervioso. Tantos años como auror lo habían preparado para situaciones como esta. Pero vivirlo de nuevo todo… era espeluznante. Aterrador.

La copa estaba a escasos metros de él. Tintineando con su mágico resplandor, iluminando tenuemente el laberinto.

Era una escena casi encantadora.

Se detuvo frente a la copa.

—Es ahora o nunca— se dijo con calma. Estiro su mano para tomarla.

Sus piel sintió el tan extraño metal frío.

Pero nada paso.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces. Miro a su alrededor. Aun seguía en el laberinto.

Extrañado tomo con ambas manos la copa. Espero. Y espero. Pero nada paso.

—¿Qué rayos…?— se dijo confundido, mientras observaba la copa—¿No debería pasar algo? —

—¿Qué debería pasar Potter? —

Harry se quedo mudo. Se giro atónito, mientras sus manos dejaban caer la copa al suelo.

El sonido hueco y metálico de la gran copa fue opacado por una ráfaga roja, que golpeo el pecho de Harry, lanzándolo sobre el pedestal donde antes estuvo el codiciado trofeo. Su cuerpo se arqueo en el aire, y callo pesadamente.

Harry trato de incorporarse, pero una patada en su estomago le saco el aire. Se retorció haciéndose ovillo en el suelo.

—Eres un mocoso muy problemático Potter— dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, mientras tomaba la varita del chico y la guardaba en su túnica— Pero eso se terminara aquí, mi amo quiere verte— Harry entreabrió sus ojos, y vio como detrás de la mascara de mortífago, los ojos de Lucius brillaban.

—Puedes, ug, decirle a tu querido amo, que, que se joda— sonrío Harry y Lucius le dio una patada de nuevo en el estomago. El chico gimió de nuevo, sintió como el mortífago lo levantaba del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad.

—Eres un impertinente, pero eso se acabara pronto, descuida— sonrío Lucius, y apunto con su varita a la copa—¡_Accio_! — dijo, y la copa voló a su mano. La tomo firmemente y sonrío con malicia a Harry—Ya es hora de irnos Potter— rió, y lo soltó con brusquedad. Mientras transformaba el trofeo en un _Traslador_.

Una vez lo hubo terminado, miro a Harry que seguía en el suelo—¿Sabes algo Potter? — sonreía Lucius con una locura extraña—Mi amo me advirtió que fuera con cuidado, que tuviera mis precauciones contigo. Pero veo que no eres más un chiquillo estupido— se burlo. Harry le fulmino con la mirada, pero no se movió.

Estaba esperando.

Lucius lo tomo del cuello. Le sonrío con malicia y sujetando la copa, Harry noto esa extraña sensación de succión. Era extraño, pero juraría haber escuchado a alguien gritar su nombre.

Algo se agarro a su brazo. Algo muy pesado. ¿Qué rayos le había puesto Lucius en la mano? ¿La copa? No, aun debía tenerla él. ¿Entonces que era? ¿Qué le pesaba tanto?

El remolino succionante paro bruscamente. Apenas abrió los ojos noto algo parecido a un puño golpear la nariz de Lucius. El mortífago, sorprendido por el repentino golpe, soltó a Harry y este callo de espaldas al piso.

Tardo un segundo en abrirlos ojos de nuevo, después de su caída. Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—¿Estas bien _Haggy_? — sonrío una hermosa rubia, mientras apartaba unos ligeros mechones de su rostro.

Al chico le parecía que todo le daba vueltas.

—¿¿¿Fle-FLEUR??? — apenas soltó sorprendido, y recordando de golpe que Lucius estaba aun ahí, lo busco de inmediato. Vio al mortífago junto a ellos, tirado en el piso— No deberías estar aquí ¿Lo desmayaste? — pregunto Harry incorporándose rápidamente, mientras reconocía que estaban en el cementerio.

En el pueblo de Little Hamglenton, Oxford, Inglaterra. Cementerio "Wellow Hamglenton".

Lugar donde Cedric había muerto.

Conocía ese lugar de sobra. Era inconfundible. Y atemorizante. No había vuelto ahí desde el noveno aniversario luctuoso de Cedric.

—¿Haggu? Eh, _gui_, con un _Desmayus_ basto— sonrío Fleur poniéndose de pie también, mientras veía a Harry buscar su varita en la túnica de Lucius—¿_Ega_ un _mogtífago_? — pregunto con calma.

—Sí, ah, aquí estas— sonrío al encontrar su varita, conjuro unas cuerdas y ato a Lucius rápidamente—Fleur, quédate conmigo, estamos en territorio enemigo, necesitamos regresar y… ¿¡Dónde esta la copa!? — se giro a todos lados. Pero no estaba.

La copa no estaba.

—¿Fleur? ¿Dónde esta la copa? —le pregunto Harry alzando su varita mientras miraba a todos lados.

—¿Eh? No sé… debía _estag_ _pog_ aquí…— dijo Fleur sorprendida—Estaba aquí… hace unos momentos…?— Harry la tomo fuertemente de la mano y la coloco tras él.

—Escucha Fleur, vamos a irnos de aquí, no se donde esta la copa, pero tendremos que regresar por nuestro propio pie— le dijo serio, mirando todas las lapidas. Era extraño, no estaba el gran caldero… ni Colagusano con Voldemort. No había nadie ahí. Estaban solos.

—Vamonos Fleur— ordeno Harry apretando un poco la mano de la chica.

—¡_Suegtame Haggy_! — le dijo Fleur molesta y de un manotazo se libro de él. Harry le miro confundido.

—¿Qué te pasa? — le pregunto.

Fleur se puso muy colorada—¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? — decía furiosa.

—Fleur, no hay tiempo para esto. Debemos irnos— le dijo Harry y trato de tomarla de nuevo de la mano. Pero Fleur le soltó una bofetada.

—¡AU! — soltó Harry mirándola atónito—¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué me pegaste? —

—¡_Pog_ que _egues_ un idiota! ¡Un estupido, _desconsidegado_! —

—Fleur, enserio que no se que te pico ¡Pero debemos irnos!— y trato de tomarle la mano de nuevo, pero Fleur le planto una nueva bofetada.

—¡AU! ¡¿Ya quieres pararle con las bofetadas?! ¡No soy de hule ¿Sabes?! — le dijo furioso, mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

—¡Ag, _egues_ un idiota _Haggy_! ¡Nunca _qeguí_ que _fuegas_ tan estupido! — le dijo ella en tono dolido—¡Todavía que vengo a _salvagte_! ¡No sabes como me costo _gompeg_ la _bugbuja_, luego _seguigte_, y después _coggeg_ _paga_ _tgatag_ de _salvagte_! —

Harry se ofendió—Oye, no te molestes, pero ya lo tenía planeado todo ¿Ó acaso creías que un solo mortífago podría con migo? Fleur, deje que me capturara ¡Para que me llevara a Voldemort y poder derrotarlo! ¡Y todo iba de maravilla hasta que me desobedeciste!—

—¡¡No me guites!! — le grito Fleur y le soltó una nueva bofetada. Harry cerro los ojos y rechinando los dientes añadió con todo su auto control:—¿Podrías, si fueras tan amable, ¡¡dejar de golpearme!!? —

Fleur se irguió furiosa—¿¡Cómo te _attgeves_ a _hablagme_ de ese modo!? —

—¡Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien empezó con las bofetadas! —

—¡Y te _meguecias_ cada una de ellas! —

—¡Pues no veo por que si estoy tratando de ayudarte! ¡Tú eres la que me esta estorbando!—

Fleur alzo de nuevo su mano para golpearle. Harry se preparo y se cubrió con ambas manos la cara. Pero el golpe nunca vino. Abrió con cuidado los ojos, y miro como Fleur lloraba.

Tenía cubierto su rostro con ambas manos, mientras su sollozo era suave y triste.

"Oh, genial" —¿Fleur? — dijo tímidamente. Pero ella sólo le dio la espalda.

Harry suspiro cansadamente—Fleur, lo siento Fleur— le dijo rodeándola para tenerla de frente—No quise decir eso, estaba molesto por que nada salio como esperaba y…—

Grave error.

—¿¡QUE NADA SALIO COMO _ESPEGABAS_!? — grito colérica— ¿¡Y _KEGS_ QUE YO PLANEÉ QUE ESTO _PASAGA_!?¿¡_KEGS_ QUE _QUEGUIA_ _VEGME_ ENVUELTA EN ESTA _CONSPIGACIÓN_ _HAGGY_?! ¿¡ESO PIENSAS!? —

—N-no , no quise decir eso, por favor baja la voz Fleur, nos van a oír— le susurro Harry alarmado. Mirando a todos lados.

Fleur le miro dolida, y le dio la espalda—…sólo… sólo _queguía_ un _ggacias_…— susurro secándose las lagrimas.

Harry se sintió fatal con eso.

—Fleur, en verdad lamento haberte dicho esas cosas tan hirientes— le dijo con calma— En verdad, no tuve que haberte dicho eso… lo siento, pero todo lo que te dije es verdad. No deberías estar aquí, no debiste haber venido—

Fleur se giro para encararlo. Para darle otra buena bofetada por su atrevimiento y descortesía. Pero al ver a Harry mirándola… no pudo. Había algo en su mirada. Algo tan, tan triste.

—Fleur, no quiero que mueras— le dijo serio, y ella le miro sorprendida—Ya he perdido a muchas personas por culpa de Voldemort, no quiero perderte a ti también… no lo soportaría— sonrío con pesar—Por eso los deje atrás, por eso no quería que me siguieran. Estoy listo para enfrentarlo, pero si tengo a alguien a quien proteger… no creo poder lograrlo y n--¿m-¡MM!? —

Las palabras de Harry fueron calladas de golpe. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su corazón se había detenido. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado. Estaba mudo y no sabía que hacer.

Por que Fleur lo estaba besando.

Dos segundos después ella se separo rápidamente—Estoy _enamogada_ de ti…— dijo casi en un susurro. Mientras lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules y su pálida piel cernida con un ligero sonrojo carmesí. Su cabello empezó a mecerse con suavidad, en una danza silenciosa de ondas doradas.

Harry pensó que Fleur se veía más hermosa que nunca.

—Fleur, yo…— trato de hablar, pero Fleur lo callo colocando su dedo con suavidad en sus labios.

—No _Haggy_, no tienes _pog_ que _decig _nada— le sonrío con cariño—Yo se que amas a Ginny, y que nunca la _dejaguias_. He visto como la _migas_, como si _fuega_ tu vida misma— desvió la mirada a penada—No sabes como la envidio… —

—Fleur, tú eres muy hermosa y…— Fleur negó con calma: —_Pego_ no lo suficiente _paga_ _amagme_ ¿_Vegdad_? —

Harry le miro y negó con pesar.

Ella río con cariño—Lo sé… desde hace mucho tiempo lo sé. En _guealidad_, no pensaba _decigtelo_… _pego_, con lo que paso… yo, yo no _podguia_ _dejagte_ _ig…_ sin que lo supieras… lo siento…—

Harry negó. Pero se hizo un silencio pesado entre ambos.

—Eh… debemos irnos Fleur …— dijo serio y le ofreció la mano. Fleur asintió. Y acepto su gesto—Vamos a _Aparecernos,_ así que sujétate de mí— le pidió.

Fleur asintió, y se abrazo de Harry. Él se sintió muy incomodo y ella, por su lado, no pudo estar más feliz.

5 segundos después, Fleur miro a Harry extrañada—¿_Haggy_? ¿_Espegamos_ algo? —

Él le miro claramente preocupado—No… no puedo _Aparecerme_, ya lo intente— Fleur le miro sorprendida, se separo un poco de él y lo intento. Pero era verdad. No paso nada. No pudo _Aparecerse_.

—_Haggy_, ¿Qué pasa? ¿_Pog_ que no podemos _apaguecegnos_? — pregunto preocupada.

—No lo sé, quizás este lugar esta protegido con un campo mágico anti-aparecensias— dijo serio—Quizás los mortífagos lo pusieron para evitar que escapara— "Rayos, Voldemort se preparo mejor de lo que esperaba ¿Cómo rayos supo que podía aparecerme" pensaba abrumado, pero luego lo entendió "Seguramente Ron o Hermione le dijeron a Barty" se dijo con pesar.

Ahora entendía que no tendrían de otra más que salir caminando.

—Fleur, no podemos Aparecernos, tendremos que irnos a pie, prepara tu varita, podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento—

—Si, _Haggy_. No te _pgeocupes_— le dijo.

Harry le tomo de la mano y comenzaron la marcha. Tenía su varita en alto y miraba atentamente a su alrededor. "Fleur no va a morir aquí, no lo permitiré" se dijo. Y estrecho más la mano de ella.

No lo supo. Pero ella estaba sonriendo.

Sonreía por que estaba con él.

Y por que no dejaría que se lo quitarán.

No a él.

No a su "_Haggy_".

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¿Cómo rompiste la burbuja? — pregunto Harry después de un rato, mientras se acercaban a la salida del cementerio.

Nadie les había salido al encuentro, y nadie más se veía por los alrededores. Habían estado caminando en silencio sin decir nada desde que se pusieron en marcha.

—Ah, bueno… lo hice con un _Avada_ _Kdavga_— dijo ella sonrojándose. Y no fue para menos, Harry le miro sorprendido: —¿Con que has dicho? —

Fleur sonrío tímidamente. Haber sorprendido a Harry le hizo sentirse especial. En lo que llevaba de conocerlo, Harry nunca se sorprendida por nada. Siempre estaba con calma y una sonrisa gentil. Era un chico "guay" en todos los sentidos, aun que no fuera muy atractivo. Pero era excelente en los duelos, era muy hable contados, era un caballero en todos los sentidos, romántico sin dejar ese porte tan varonil que tomaba cuando había problemas.

Simplemente, Harry era perfecto. Por eso se había enamorado de él.

—Con un _Avada_ _Kdavga_— dijo más segura, mientras Harry abría la puerta oxidada del cementerio.

Él le miro de nuevo sorprendido, y muy impresionado—No esperaba que se arriesgaran con las maldiciones imperdonables—

—Bueno, ningún hechizo funcionaba. Y entendí que la _bugbuja_ _absogbia_ la magia. El Avada _Kdavga_ es el único hechizo asesino, así supuse que debía _aguiesgagme_ con el— sonrío satisfecha. Ambos cruzaron el umbral y Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta: —Así pensaran que seguimos dentro. Es importante borrar nuestras huellas para confundirlos, claro, siempre que se pueda— sonrío.

Fleur asintió. Estaba acostumbrada a que Harry les diera ejemplos y después los explicara. Era muy común verlo en su estado de "maestro" cuando hablaba.

—¿Y Cedric y Víctor? — pregunto Harry mientras miraba por donde debían ir. El camino estaba libre, pero era mejor irse por los árboles, así no los verían.

—Oh, bueno, después de que me _libegue_, ellos me _pidiegon_ que _hiciega_ lo mismo con ellos. _Pego_ no pude. Tuve que _dejaglos_. Yo _queguia_ _vegte_… no quise _involucaglos_…— dijo apenada.

Harry se sonrojo un poco por recordar de nuevo su segundo fugaz beso en lo que iba del día. "Que mi Ginny no se entere, por que me mata" pensó, algo asustado de que se enterara de que lo beso un hombre. Aun no lograba sacarse de la cabeza que Draco era gay.

"Pero no importa pensar en eso, debemos irnos de aquí" recordó. Y ambos entraron entre los árboles, caminando con calma para no hacer mucho ruido.

No estaban muy lejos del camino principal, pero estaban lo suficientemente retirados para poder esconderse si el momento lo ameritaba.

Caminaron un poco más. Little Hamglenton estaba un poco más adelante. Las luces de las casas ya se podían ver. Quizás estaría a un kilómetro y medio de distancia. El único problema era hasta donde había puesto Voldemort el bloqueo mágico.

Caminaron un poco más. Llevaban casi vente minutos caminando, cuando llegaron a una bifurcación. Era amplia. Lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto una gran colina, a no más de 20 metros de ellos, por donde se asomaba la sombra de una casa. Era imposible verla completamente por la oscuridad que reinaba. Pero era grande, como las antiguas mansiones de antaño. Harry conocía muy bien esa casa. Una vez caído Voldemort, había visitado ese lugar. Sólo una vez. Y nunca más regreso.

Era un lugar de pesadillas. Donde muchas personas habían muerto, y otras más desaparecido. Era la mansión de los Ryddle. Él lugar donde muchas de sus pesadillas fueron verdad.

Pero las luces estaban encendidas. Alguien estaba ahí.

Harry se toco la cicatriz por inercia. Ya no la sentía quemarlo en vida. Ya no escuchaba sus gritos de odio o regocijo. Ya no tenía el lazo con Voldemort… pero aun así, estaba seguro de que ahí estaba. Ese había sido su escondite por largos años…mientras esperaba regresar al poder.

En eso vieron algo extraño. Algo como unas manchas salieron zumbando de la mansión. Harry se apresuro a agacharse junto con Fleur. Una de las manchas paso sobre ellos, y las demás se dispersaron por el firmamento. Y vieron que no era una mancha. Era una persona sobre una escoba. E iba hacia el cementerio.

—¿_Ega_ un mago? — pregunto Fleur en voz baja—¿No debimos _habegle_ hablado? Pudo _ayudagnos_—

—No Fleur, ese era un mortífago— le respondió serio—No le vi bien. Pero no hay razón para que un mago vaya a un cementerio, quizás están rastreando la zona… están alarmados por que Malfoy no llego con migo…— Harry en eso comprendió, se giro y miro a su compañera—Fleur, dime ¿Malfoy soltó la copa? Es decir, lo forzaste a que la soltara? —

Fleur le miro extrañada—¿Malfoy? ¿Ese _ega_ el nombre del mogtífago? ¿Malfoy, como _Dgaco_ Malfoy, tú _compañego_ de casa? — dijo sorprendida, recordando al chico rubio—¿Él que te beso?? —

—Si, ese--¿AAH? — salto sorprendido y todo rojo—¿¿N-nos-nos vi-vistee?? — dijo todo pasmado. Fleur se sonrojo un poco—Bueno, _vegas_, yo llegue cuando, em, ya sabes— ella también se puso colorada—¡Pe-_pego_ no te _apugues_ _Haggy_!¡N-no se lo _digue_ a nadie, se que no te gustan los _hombgues_! — dijo nerviosa.

—¡Claro que no me gustan! — dijo Harry sobresaltado—¡Draco me tomo por sorpresa! —

—¡_Clago_! ¡Yo se que sí! — le dijo Fleur animándolo. Pero por alguna razón, Harry sintió que su hombría nunca sería la misma. Se froto la cien con algo de dolor y respiro profundamente.

—Um, dejemos este tema… Pero dime, ¿Malfoy soltó la copa en el trayecto?— dijo serio.

—Gui, cuando yo llegue, él te estaba tomando de la túnica, ya estaban por _desapagueceg_ cuando me lance _sobgue_ ustedes. Me colgué de tu _bgazo_, y después _fogseje_ con él. _Tagto_ de _colpeagme_ con la copa, pero yo se la quite y la solté. Lo ultimo que supe fue que sentí la _tiegga_, y apgoveche para _golpeaglo_ y _mandagle_ un _Desmayus_—

—Entiendo— dijo Harry serio, mientras miraba hacia la mansión Ryddle—Cuando dejaste caer la copa, esta continuo hasta su destino, que creo, era la mansión. Por eso están registrando el área. Están seguros que debimos caer en el trayecto— Harry miro a Fleur— Por eso Malfoy estaba escondido. Tenía que asegurase que fuera yo quien tomara la copa, para luego transformarla en un _Traslador_, por eso están tan seguros de que debo estar cerca— miro de nuevo la mansión y después a Fleur—Debemos movernos rápido, no tardaran en encontrar a Malfoy y luego a nosotros—

—_Gui_, ah, _pego_ _Haggy_, ese _mogtífago_ llamado Malfoy, ¿que es del chico de _Slytheguin_? —pregunto curiosa. Harry le miro serio: —Es su padre…—

Fleur asintió con pesar—¿Cómo el _padgue_ de _Theodogo_? — dijo mirando la mansión sobre la colina—¿_Kegs_ que su _padgue _también este ahí, _Haggy_? —

—No lo sé… estaba en Azkaban hasta donde se— dijo serio—No hemos recibido reportes de fugas en ese lugar…—

—Debe _seg_ muy _tigste sabeg_ que tus _padgues _son _mogtífagos_… _Theodogo_ siempgue se ve muy _tigste_…—

—Si… pero aun así se esfuerza por seguir adelante— sonrío Harry—Esa es la diferencia entre ellos, su padre se rindió hace mucho, pero Theodore nunca se a cansado de luchar—

Fleur le miro sonriendo—_Siempgue_ le _encuentags_ el lado bueno a todos _Haggy_, _pog_ eso me gustas tanto— el chico se sonrojo violentamente y ella río divertida—Te ves muy lindo así—

—Ejem, de, debemos irnos— dijo serio, y la tomo de la mano para continuar hasta el pueblo.

Harry procuro meterse más entre la maleza. Mirando el cielo atentamente, por si algún mortífago aparecía. Apenas llevaban cinco minutos caminado, cuando la figura que se había dirigido al cementerio regreso. Harry y Fleur se cubrieron muy bien entre los árboles y vieron a la figura cruzar sobre sus cabezas. Ahora se veía que eran dos los que iban en la escoba.

Y eso no era bueno.

"Rayos, ese seguro era Malfoy" pensó Harry serio "Les dirá que no soy sólo yo, sino Fleur. Nos buscaran a ambos"

Harry calculo las posibilidades. No podían aparecerse. Fleur estaba con él. Incluso las personas del pueblo de Little Hamglenton podrían ser usadas como cebo para llegar a él.

Y aun que él se dejara atrapar para darle tiempo a Fleur, igual la perseguirían, Voldemort no la dejaría irse así como así. Además, no sabían cuanto media el campo anti-aparesencias.

Calculo todas las posibilidades. Todos los pros y contras. Hasta que sólo quedo la más posible. La más viable.

La única con la que podría darle a Fleur más tiempo de salvarse.

—Fleur, escúchame bien— le dijo serio—No podemos aparecernos, y pronto tendremos a varios mortífagos tras nosotros. Lo he pensado bien, y creo que es mejor que tú te adelantes y sigas de frente, yo me quedare a entretenerlos—

—¡NO! ¡No te _dejague_! ¡No me _igue_ sin ti! — le dijo Fleur soltándose de él. Estaba asustada. Asustada de perderlo—¡Podemos _seguig_ juntos! ¡No hay _pog_ que _sepagagnos_! _Haggy_, no me hagas esto, podemos _seguig_ caminando hasta _llegag_ al final de hechizo y _podeg_ _apaguesegnos_, podemos _haceglo_ juntos— suplico con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Harry serio—Esto no es una sugerencia Fleur. Es una orden, te ordeno irte— Fleur negó efusivamente y se alejo de él un poco. Ella no se iría. No sin él.

—Fleur— insistió Harry serio. Pero ella se cubrió los oídos: —¡No, no _quiego_ _escuchag_! ¡No te voy a _dejag_! —

—¡Fleur, entiende! ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña! ¡ Esto no solo es por ti Fleur ponte a pensar en lo que le pasara a las personas de ese pueblo cuando los mortífagos vayan a ellos por buscarnos! ¡No seas infantil y vete!—

—¡No soy una niña! — le espeto furiosa—¡No es infantil _estag_ juntos! ¡No _quiego_ _dejagte_, no _quiego_! ¡Podemos _haceglo_, juntos podemos _salig_ de aquí! —

Harry la miro impaciente. Temía que el poco tiempo que tuvieran se hubiese agotado.

—Fleur, entiende, si tú te vas, podrías avisarle a Dumbledore donde estoy y sobre la situación en la que estamos, tú eres no sólo mi esperanza, sino también la de todo el pueblo de Little Hamglenton—

—Lo se…— sollozo Fleur triste— _Pego_ no _quiego_ _dejagte_, me dices que vaya y te deje, _pego_ no sabes lo difícil que es _Haggy_, no sabes lo difícil que es _dejag_ a alguien a quien amas…—

Harry desvió la mirada—Si, si se lo que es dejar ir a alguien a quien amas Fleur… se lo que es ver como se va frente a tus ojos…— Harry saco su varita y le apunto—Por eso no quiero ver como te vas Fleur, ya perdí a muchas personas, no quiero perderte a ti también—

—¿_Haggy_? ¿Qué haces? — dijo sorprendida, mirando como la varita de Harry comenzaba a brillar—¡No! ¡No hagas _locugas_, no lo hagas! — le suplico.

Harry le miro con una gran desolación. Parecía que se desmoronaría ahí mismo—_**Imperius**_—

Los ojos de Fleur perdieron su luz. Su cuerpo se relajo y su semblante se vio calmado, pero casi sin vida.

Él se acerco a ella con calma. La abrazo con cariño y le hablo: —Corre lo más que puedas, a prudente distancia del camino principal. En total guardia todo el tiempo, si ves un mortífago, desmáyalo enseguida. Después de pasar el pueblo, trata de aparecerte; sino puedes, sigue corriendo hasta que logres conseguirlo—Harry suspiro—Aparece en Hogsmeade, después corre hacía Hogwarts y dile a Dumbledore donde estábamos. Dile que era el pueblo de Little Hamglenton… en la mansión de los Ryddle… él te entenderá— la beso tiernamente en la frente y se alejo de ella.

—Es por tú bien Fleur— le dijo con calma. Y vio como una fina lagrima salía de los ojos de ella.

—Vete y has todo lo que te dije. Ahora— le ordeno abriéndole camino. Y vio como la silueta de ella desaparecía entre los árboles.

—Perdóname Fleur, pero es lo correcto, no quiero que mueras— dijo con pesar.

Harry se giro a la antigua mansión de los Ryddle—Es hora— dijo serio.

Su varita creo 6 esferas de un color fuego vivo. Estas crecieron hasta tener el tamaño de bolas de boliche—Espero que te guste esto Voledmort— sonrío Harry mientras el color fuego iluminaba su rostro con ferocidad—Es uno de mis hechizos personales, sólo para ti— rió. Y con un ademán de su varita, las 6 esferas salieron despedidas con fuerza contra la mansión de los Ryddle.

Sólo se vio como las esferas dieron cerca de con ella, para después estallar a grandes llamaradas que parecían vivas.

"Debo aprovechar la confusión ¡Este es el momento!" y corrió hacia la antigua mansión que ahora ardía en llamas a lo largo de su jardín.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Parecía que la noche había desaparecido. Un naranja y rojo intenso bailaban al compás del viento, que movía las llamas de un lado a oto, mientras él calor se hacia insoportable.

Las seis esferas habían caído alrededor del jardín, pero sólo una lo suficientemente cerca de la casa para empezar a incinerarla. Eran llamaradas ardientes y sobrenaturales. Y ardían mientras iluminaban la gran colina, dándole una vista horrenda y aterradora.

Harry había rodeado la propiedad por la parte trasera. Con un hechizo de Flexión, doblo los barrotes de la vieja reja que se alzaba tres metros alrededor de la propiedad, ahora inundada por el fuego.

Se coló y con cuidado se pego a la pared que daba a la cocina de la casa. Se asomo por una de las ventanas y no vio a nadie. Pero aun así escuchaba gritos desesperados de varios hombres que gritaban: —¡FUEGO, FUEGOOO! —

Sonrío un poco, había sido buena idea atacar el frente. Los mortífagos jamás habían dado muestras de ser muy inteligentes, así que supuso que al atacarlos desde un punto, desprotegerían sus espaldas.

Miro hacia arriba, en el segundo piso… varias luces estaban encendidas, al igual que en la parte baja… pero Voldemort seguramente estaba en la parte superior. Es ahí a donde debía ir.

—¡APAGUEN EL FUEGO! ¡NO DEJEN QUE SE EXPANDA! —

—¿¡LUCIUS?! ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTA EL NIÑO!? —

Harry se quedo helado. Esa era la voz de Bellatrix que gritaba desde él frente de la propiedad.

—¡SE ME ESCAPO! ¡NO PUDE HACER NADA, UNA DE SUS AMIGAS SE COLGO DE NOSOTROS! —

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡EL AMO ESTA FURIOSO¡ ¡AVERY, TE DIJO ÉL AMO QUE NO REGRESARAS SIN EL CHICO! —

—¡E-EL CHICO SE ESCAPO CON SU AMIGA, PENCE QUE DEBIA TRAER A LUCIUS, ESTABA EN EL CEMENTERIO! —

—¡AL AMO NO LE IMPORTA LUCIUS, IDIOTA! ¡ES AL NIÑO AL QUE QUIERE, DEBISTE DEJARLO Y SEGUIR BUSCANDO! ¡AHORA PUEDE ESTAR EN CUALQUIER PARTE, SEGURO AVISO AL MINISTERIO Y FUERON ELLOS LOS QUE NOS ATACARÓN! ¡SEGURO LOS SIGUIERO HASTA AQUÍ, TODO ESTO ES **TÚ** CULPA! —

—¡BASTA YÁ! ¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESTO! ¡RABASTÁN, VE Y ABISA AL AMO, DEBEMOS IRNOS DE AQUÍ! —

—¡SI HERMANO! —

—¡AVERY, MALFOY APAGUEN EL JARDÍN! ¡EL FUEGO NO PUEDE LLEGAR A LA MANSIÓN HASTA QUE ÉL AMO SE HAYA IDO!—

Harry se tenso. No, Voldemort no podía escapar en esta ocasión. No podía dejarlo ir.

—¡GRABBE, GOYLE, APAGUEN ESOS HOYOS DE DONDE SALE EL FUEGO! —

—¿¡QUIEN RAYOS HIZO ESTO!? —

—¡BELLATRIX, RODOLPHUS VENGAN A AYUDARNOS! —

Harry miro hacia arriba. "Lucius y los demás estarán entretenidos en el frente… eso deja a Rabastan y a Voldemort en la parte superior, los demás que salieron a revisar el perímetro tardarán un poco en llegar… m, eso me deja con unos cinco, quizás 7 minutos. Creo que será más que suficiente" Sonrío.

Blandió su varita y levito hasta el techo, con cuidado de evitar las ventanas. "Debo decirle a Sirius que me enseñe a ser _Animago_" pensó "Pasaría más desapercibido".

Harry llego al techo. Puso un hechizo anti-sonido en sus zapatos, y con su varita creo un circulo verde con no más de 30 cm de diámetro, mientras murmuraba un encantamiento revelador.

Pronto el círculo revelo, en una especie de reflejo nebuloso, el interior de la casa. Harry miro dentro del círculo, pero no vio a Voldemort. Camino un poco, mirando el círculo en todo momento.

—Ahí estas— sonrío cuando, después de caminar sobre casi todo el techo del lado derecho, vio a la silueta de Nagini, que se arrastraba hasta una habitación del tejado izquierdo. Harry la siguió con cuidado, mirando rápidamente hacía el cielo, en busca de los mortífagos que habían salido en sus escobas y podrían regresar en cualquier momento.

Vio la cola de Nagini entrar por una puerta. Se apresuro y se coloco sobre la habitación. Rabastan estaba ahí.

… y no estaba sólo.

Él estaba ahí.

La sombra de sus pesadillas.

El engendro oscuro de su vida.

El maldito que le robo a tantas personas amadas.

Él.

Él estaba ahí.

Sentado sobre un sillón de tela roja oscura y roída, con detalles en oro opacados por el tiempo, un sillón parecido a un trono robado que grita por su legitimo dueño. Cernido en la oscuridad, apenas sus pupilas rojas brillan como carbones al fuego. En su mirada el odio es presente. Su mirada roja como la sangre brilla de rabia mientras su súbdito le da las noticias.

Sus dedos largos y huesudos, irreales y repugnantes, horrorosos por ser algo que jamás sería engendrado con la vida, se estiran sobre la claridad, dejándolos ver completamente, y se empuñan, mientras su súbdito se arrodilla a sus pies con temor.

Él regresa su mano a su pecho, y se pone de pie, abandonando la oscuridad de su trono usurpado.

Esta de pie.

Firmemente postrado, y su piel blanca y cerosa se muestra. La cabeza al ras de su piel casi traslucida por la falta de vida se muestra erguida, como insultado por un comentario desagradable.

Su vasallo tiembla. Y él no se mueve, su rostro sin labios, pálido como la nieve, se arruga. Sus rendijas se dilatan por la furia. Pero su serpiente llega, y se enrosca a sus pies. Él la mira atentamente. Parecen hablar de algo.

Y Harry comprende que no hay más tiempo que perder.

—¡¡REDUCTOO!! — grito, y el techo estallo en pedazos. Harry cayo del techo con facilidad gracias a un hechizo Levitador. Rabastan, sorprendido, saco su varita, pero Harry fue más rápido.

El mortífago cayó al suelo inconsciente. Harry se giro inmediatamente—¡AVADA KDAVRA! — su hechizo dio directo a la sillón. Pero no a Voldemort.

—¿No creíste que sería tan fácil ó si chico? — Harry se giro al techo, un asombra oscura de piel pálida flotaba sobre él.

—¡EXPELARMUS! —

—¡ESCUDO! — grito Voldemort repeliendo el hechizo, pero apenas este se desvió, el mago oscuro vio como el más joven se proyectaba hacia él—¡Maldito! — dijo evadiendo a Harry, quien se detuvo en seco en el aire y miro al oscuro con decisión.

Ambos levitaban sobre él aire. Mirándose fijamente, estudiándose mutuamente, mientras sus siluetas eran iluminadas por el fuego que ardía bajo ellos. El frío de la noche había desaparecido, ahora sólo ondeaba el calor de las llamas.

—Harry Potter ¿Cierto? — dijo Voldemort fríamente.

—Cuanto tiempo Voldemort— dijo el chico con calma, cruzándose de brazos.

—Interesante— susurro Voldemort— Eres en verdad un gran mago Potter, deberías unirte a mi, un talento como el tuyo no debería desperdiciarse, después de todo, eres un Slytherin— añadió con calma.

Harry frunció el seño—Me repugna saber que compartimos una misma casa mater. Pero estas más loco de lo que creí si piensas que aceptare tu oferta. Has matado a mucha gente, personas nobles, justas e inocentes. Pero eso se acaba hoy. Ya no permitiré que mates a nadie más, maldito—

—Conmovedor— dijo Voldemort con calma—Al parecer creé a un vengador ¿No es así? ¿Estas aquí para vengar la muerte de tus padres Potter? ¿Es eso lo que buscas? ¿Ser el héroe del momento? ¿El salvador del mundo? — sonrío con una horrible mueca.

Harry sonrió ligeramente—El mundo es muy grande. No, yo no quiero salvar al mundo entero… Sólo a un pequeño grupo—

Voldemort amplio su sonrisa—Oh, entonces ¿son tus amigos los que te han traído hasta aquí Potter? ¿Es por ellos que has venido a morir? ¿Para salvar a aquellos que te traicionaron? — rió.

—Eso no importa— dijo Harry serio—Ellos aun son mis amigos— empuño con fuerza su varita y apunto al oscuro.

Voldemort sonrío— Bueno, ya que tan noble causa merece un premio, creo que te gustaría ver a tus amigos ahora ¿No, Potter? —

—¿De que hablas? Ellos están en Hogwarts, están con Dumbledore, y mientras él este ahí, no podrás tocarlos— sonrío Harry.

El Lord sonrío, mostrando sus agudos y repulsivos dientes, parecidos a cuchillos— Es verdad. Estando ellos en Hogwarts no puedo alcanzarlos— dijo en forma casual— Pero Dumbledore no puede hacer mucho si ellos vienen a mí— y señalo bajo ellos.

Harry no entendió, hasta que varios gritos llegaron a sus oídos. Se giro y vio a un pequeño grupo venir hacia la mansión Ryddle. Los mortífagos, ya se había percatado de su presencia y habían salido a su encuentro.

Por un momento Harry sonrío. Seguramente Fleur ya le habría avisado a Dumbledore lo que había pasado y esos eran miembros del Ministerio encabezados por él.

Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando las figuras se acercaron a las llamas. No eran magos del Ministerio. Tampoco Dumbledore iba entre ellos.

No. Las figuras que ahora estaban afuera de la reja de la mansión era un pequeño grupo de 10 chicos.

Ron y Hermione encabezaban el grupo y los hechizos empezaron a suceder uno tras otro.

—¡No! — grito Harry alarmado y se giro a Voldemort furioso apuntándolo con su varita—¡Diles que los dejen en paz ó te mato! —

El oscuro rió divertido—Oh Potter, ¿Enserio crees en lo que has dicho? — dijo sonriendo, mientras Harry se debatía en lo que debía hacer.

Darle la espalda a Voldemort era la muerte. Dejar a sus amigos a merced de los mortífagos era aun peor, les superaban en número y no creía que los seguidores del oscuro fueran a sólo aturdirlos.

—Mm ¿Crees que esos niños puedan contra mis hombres Potter? — sonrío Voldemort.

Harry sudo frío. Sólo esperaba que Fleur no tardara con los refuerzos.

—¡_Lumus_ _Radius_!— grito Harry cubriéndose los ojos y un destello blanco estallo entre ambos magos.

Harry aprovecho para descender sobre los mortífagos que ya estaban en duelo con los chicos.

"¡Debo quitar a los más rápidos!" pensó Harry bajando rápidamente hacia Bellatrix, quien se debatía en ese momento con Hermione y Lavender.

—¡HARRY! — grito Lavender emocionada, cuando vieron ambas salir a Harry de la nada y caer sobre su contrincante.

El chico no perdió tiempo y dejo a Bellatrix inconciente.

—¡Harry, Harry! ¿Estas bien? — sonrío Hermione acercándose a él.

—¡Estoy bien, pero vayan por los demás! ¡Voldemort esta aquí y más mortífagos vienen en camino! ¡Debemos irnos ahora! —

—¡Esta bien! — dijeron ambas, y un fuerte grito llamo su atención, Harry se giro y vio a Colyn Crew tirado en el suelo y sangrando; su contrincante era Rodolphus Lestrange.

—¡COLYN! — grito Harry furioso y se lanzo contra Rodolphus. Pero el mortífago evadió a tiempo un _Expelarmus_, y empezó un duelo con Harry.

—¡Hermione, Lavender! ¡Llévense a Colyn de aquí! — les grito el chico que evadía los ataques de Rodolphus con un _Escudo_.

—¡Potter! ¡Al fin nos vemos mocoso! — sonrío el mortífago—¡No sabes como esperaba verte para darte las gracias por mi estadía en Azkaban! —

—¡Pues ahórratelas! ¡_LUMUS_ _RADIUS_! —de nuevo un destello instantáneo se dio de la varita de Harry, esta cegó a Rodolphus que gimió adolorido. El más joven aprovecho y lo dejo inconciente.

Se giro tras él, y vio a Lavender, corriendo colina abajo, llevarse a Colyn levitando a su lado. Hermione había ido a ayudar a Dean con Avery.

Harry se apresuro hacia ellos, pero algo le golpeo la espalda y lo mando volando tres metros de corrido colina abajo.

—Muy astuto Potter— siseo una voz fría— Muy astuto—

Harry escupió algo de tierra de la boca, y miro tras él a Voldemort, levitando fantasmalmente sobre la hierba.

—¿Creíste que esa lucecita me detendría para siempre? — dijo el Lord molesto. Harry le lanzo un hechizo silencioso pero Voldemort lo evadió de nuevo y le lanzo un _Crucio_.

Harry se retorció en la hierba, mientras sentía que toda su carne era molida dentro de él. Era como si su piel luchara por salirse de su cuerpo.

—¡DEJALO EN PAZ MALDITO! —

Harry apenas sintió que el Crucio termino, abrió los ojos, lo justo para ver a Lavender sujetando el brazo de Voldemort.

—¡MALDITA NIÑA! — dijo furioso el oscuro y tomo con sus grandes manos la cabeza de Lavender, mientras sus largas uñas se clavaban en su piel.

—¡AAAAAHH! — gritaba la joven tratando de liberarse, pero sólo lograba que las uñas penetraran más en su piel haciéndola sangrar.

—Vas a pagar tú osadía niña estupida— le dijo Voldemort con repugnancia, levantándola más.

—¡SUELTAME, ME DUELE! ¡HARRY, HARRY! — lloraba Lavender.

—¡QUE LA SUELTES BASTARDO!— grito Harry furioso y alzo su varita—¡_SECTIONIS_! — grito y una luz azul salio disparada hacía el brazo de Voldemort, cortándolo de tajo.

Un grito agudo resonó por toda la colina, un grito agudo que entraba en la piel retorciéndola de terror, un lamento de horror y odio que enchinaba la piel, que se mezclaba con los sonidos de la noche y opacaban los sonidos de la vida.

Era un grito de muerte.

—¡Lavender! — grito Harry asustado, mirando como Voldemort se retorcía mientras su sangre negra les salpicaba. La chica rubia estaba gritando, gritando descontrolada y aterrada por quitarse una mano que seguía aferrada a su cabeza, mientras manchas de sangre negra estaban sobre su blanca piel.

Harry retiro la extremidad casi salvajemente y tomo a Lavender, que trataba de golpearlo, aun asustada.

—¡Lavender, soy yo, soy Harry! — le gritaba mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la alejaba lo más que podía.

Ella termino reaccionando y entre tropiezos, Harry logro ponerla en pie. Ambos corrieron hacia Colyn, que reposaba aun herido a unos metros de ellos.

—¡Lavender, toma a Colyn y corre, lo más que puedas, pero corre! ¡AHORA! — le grito Harry mirando a Voldemort poniéndose de pie.

—¡Sí, sí! — Decía la chica llorando, mientras hacía levitar a Colyn—¡Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos Colyn, ya nos vamos! — se lamentaba, mientras se limpiaba la sangre negra de la cara.

Harry se giro hacia la mansión Riddle, varias luces de hechizos estaban cruzándose unos contra otros, debía darse prisa o de lo contrario podría perderlos.

Vio a Lavender perderse entre los árboles junto a Colyn, y no perdió más tiempo, tomo una piedra y la transformo en un _Traslador_. Su mente formo el destino y sólo rogó por que su plan funcionara.

Miro frente a él, y vio a Voldemort ya de pie, jadeando de rabia mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban como carbones ardiendo.

—Potter— silbo lleno de odio puro, mostrándole su brazo derecho, que estaba rebanado desde la mitad del antebrazo—¡Vas a pagar por esto muchacho! —

—Pues ven a mostrarme como, idiota— le sonrío burlonamente Harry.

El oscuro dio un grito de rabia y se lanzo contra el chico. Harry evadió su envestida y rápidamente le aplico una llave. Tomo su brazo cortado y lo tiro de espaldas al suelo. Rápidamente tomo la pequeña piedra y se la metió a la boca de una vez.

—Disfruta tu estadía de ida y sin regreso, idiota— le dijo Harry y se alejo de Voldemort de inmediato.

El Lord se incorporo de un casi volando, mientras trataba de quitarse la piedra de la boca.

Harry, tumbado de espaldas sobre la hierba, vio a su némesis dar un grito ahogado de rabia, y lanzarse sobre él, mientras una extraña luz blanca salía de su boca.

La única garra de Voldemort se lanzo sobre Harry, este trato de evadirla, pero apenas lo intento Voldemort clavo sus garras en el rostro de él.

La luz de la piedra se extendió, Harry comenzó a sentir la fuerza de succión. Con ambas piernas arrojo a Voldemort fuera de él, lo justo para que el _Traslador_ no lo arrastrara junto con el oscuro.

Antes de desaparecer, los ojos rojos miraron a los esmeralda. Y una promesa de muerte se hizo ahí mismo.

Uno no viviría mientras el otro existiese.

Jadeando, Harry se puso de pie. Tenia cuatro arañazos profundos que le cruzaban la mitad del rostro y empezaban a sangrarle, mientras una horrible punzada de dolor se expandía por su cuerpo.

Tambaleando un poco, por la repentina pelea, se dirigió hacia la mansión de los Ryddle. Su _Traslador_ era sólo de ida, pero sabía que Voldemort volvería a _Aparecerse_.

"Pero si lo hace, lo hará fuera de la barrera que él mismo puso, eso quiere decir que regresara volando" pensaba Harry, quien extendió su mano y llamo a su última oportunidad—_Accio_ varita de Voldemort— y de la hierba, justo donde una pálida mano manca reposaba bañada de sangre, una varita se alzo y voló hasta él.

Harry la tomo, la rompió y la incinero en pedazos. No esperaba que sirviera de mucho, ya que sólo era una varita. Pero Voldemort estaba desangrándose, estaba débil, y sin su varita, podía tener una oportunidad.

Blandió su propia varita, y conjuro de nuevo un hechizo levitador en si mismo, señalo a la mansión de los Ryddle, y fue inmediatamente disparado a gran velocidad hacia ella.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue a varias figuras debatiendo, unos estaban refugiados en la mansión, mientras los que estaban afuera trataban de quemar la casa, para obligarlos a salir. Los que trataban de destruir la mansión, eran Lucius y sus compañeros.

Harry no lo pensó más, y les mando varios _Desmayus_. Los mortífagos se dispersaron y empezaron a atacarlo, Harry creo un escudo lo suficientemente grande para abarcar la parte donde sus compañeros se estaban refugiando y descendió junto a ellos.

Fred fue el primero en recibirlo—¡HARRY! ¡Hombre, como te gusta hacerte desear! — le sonrío abiertamente el gemelo, mientras cojeaba un poco de su pierna derecha, aparte de eso, tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo— Ron y Neville están conmigo, pero mal heridos. Ron esta inconsciente. George estaba con Seamus y Dean, pero los perdí de vista, un grupo de mortífagos los siguió hacía allá— y señalo a su derecha, a unos árboles colina abajo. Se giro a Harry de nuevo, y miro sus grotescas heridas en su rostro—¿Estas bien? Estas sangrando— dijo preocupado.

Harry asintió—Estoy bien, pero debo sacarlos de aquí—

Fred negó— Espera, Hermione, Lavender Brow y Colyn Crew también vinieron con nosotros, pero nos los veo, los perdí desde hace rato— dijo preocupado.

—Descuida, Lavender y Colyn se fueron corriendo hace rato. Huyeron hacia el pueblo, después iré a buscarlos; Sobre Hermione, quizás este ya con George y los demás, sino, se que puede cuidarse sola— le dijo Harry con calma—Les haré un _Traslador_, aquí nadie puede aparecerse—

—Si— sonrío Fred más relajado, mientras caminaban hacía tras de la reja, donde Neville, jadeando por la pelea y mal herido, vigilaba que ningún mortífago entrara por el escudo de Harry.

El ojiverde tomo una de las otras piedras y pensó en Hogwarts. Termino el conjuro del _Traslador_ y sonrío—Este es el _Traslador_, estará funcionando en poco tiempo, Fred, toma a Ron. Neville, acércate, necesito sacarlos de aquí—

—Sí— dijeron los dos. Fred fue por su hermano y después se reunió con los demás.

—Aquí esta la piedra, sujétense con fuerza— les dijo Harry serio— No tarda en brillar y quiero que se vallan juntos. Yo iré por Seamus, George, Hermione y Dean—

—Yo quiero quedarme también— dijo Neville.

—No, déjalo así, yo lo haré—

—Pero—

—Pero nada— dijo Harry firme— Sólo les pido que ahora me esperen en Hogwarts. Dumbledore no tarda en llegar, Fleur seguramente ya le dijo donde estoy. No debieron venir sin ellos, no es que no agradezca que hayan venido aquí, pero debieron esperarlos—

—¿De que hablas? — le dijo Neville extrañado—Fleur no ha salido del laberinto, ningún campeón ha salido del laberinto—

Harry le miro confundido—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Fleur no ha regresado? Si no la vieron ¿cómo es que supieron donde estaba? —

—Dean fue quien nos dijo— le aclaro Fred—Se acordó de que Moody, digo, el mortífago, dijo algo de secuestrarte. Hasta tenía un mapa de donde te había llevado que le robo cuando empezó a sospechar algo raro en él—

—¿Qué? — exclamo Harry sorprendido—¿Cómo Dean--? Olvídenlo ¿Avisaron a alguien de que venían? —

—No— dijo Neville apenado—Sólo pensamos en venir a ayudarte… salimos solo para investigar, pensamos que si teníamos razón, Fred ó George podrían _Aparecerse_, ya han cumplido la mayoría de edad como sabes y pueden hacerlo fuera de Hogwarts—

—Si, pero, pero cuando vimos el fuego supimos que debíamos venir, por que pensamos que habría heridos— dijo Fred—Fue cuando vimos a Lucius Malfoy que comprendimos que entonces todo era verdad y que quizás tú estarías aquí—

—George trato de _Aparecerse_, pero no pudo. Supusimos que entonces debíamos atacar— termino Fred— Pero, como vez, no todo salio bien—

El _Traslador_ comenzó a brillar.

—Esta bien, pero ya no hay tiempo, lo que me han dicho también infórmenselo a Dumbledore, quizás ustedes lleguen antes que Fleur, si es que no ha llegado todavía— les dijo Harry con calma, y se alejo unos pasos de ellos.

—Mucha suerte Harry, y sentimos no haberte ayudado— se disculpo Neville.

—No digas eso Neville, son de mis mejores amigos— le sonrío con calma. Y el _Traslador_ desapareció junto con ellos.

Harry miro al frente "Aun quedan unos cuantos mortífagos, debo deshacerme de ellos antes de ir a buscar a George y los dem--"

Harry sintió como le atravesaba el hombro. Cayo al suelo de cara, mientras una sensación acida le subía por la boca. Vomito su propia sangre, trato de girarse pero algo se puso sobre su hombro con fuerza y una horrible punzada lo obligo a gritar de agonía.

Sentia como su cuerpo comenzaba a mojarse, era algo tibio y pegajoso. Algo con olor metálico, similar al de su boca.

Lo tomaron del cuello de la camisa y lo giraron con brusquedad. Quedo de espaldas al suelo y su hombro le dio una nueva oleada de punzante dolor. Era tanta su agonía, que apenas podía ver.

—Sorpresa Potter— dijo una voz furiosa, mientras le daba un golpe al hombro. Harry ahogo un grito, la sangre en su garganta lo estaba asfixiando.

—¿Duele Potter? ¿EH? ¿¡Duele pequeño bastardo!? — grito el hombre y le dio varias patadas más.

Harry volvio a vomitar sangre, entre gemidos agudos. El hombre lo levanto bruscamente, quedando cara a cara.

—Voy a hacer que nunca olvides a Rabastan Lestrange, maldito mocoso— dijo el mortífago, colocando su varita en la frente de Harry. El chico, como pudo, entre abrió los ojos y miro al menor de los Lestranbge, con su cara pálida y hundida. Torpemente sujeto con su mano el brazo de Rabastan.

—¿Qué pasa Potty? ¿Quieres pedir clemencia? — rió Rabastan eufórico. Pero súbitamente, el brazo del mortífago estallo. Sangre, tendones y huesos se esparcieron, diseccionando el brazo.

El grito de Rabastan partió la noche y Harry cayo de espaldas, empapado en una sangre que se confundía con la suya. Se toco el hombro casi apenas, y se curo rápidamente. Se enderezo, débil aun por la hemorragia que había sufrido. Se quito la mano que colgaba de su cuello, aun aferrada a pesar de tener tirones de venas y sangre.

Rabastan seguía gritando, torpemente dando vueltas sin sentido. Harry lo desmayo y curo su mano, dejando un muñón grotesco, donde se apreciaba la irregularidad del _Reducto_ que había utilizado mentalmente sobre el mortífago.

Jadeando, Harry miro agradecido que su _Escudo_ aun estuviera de pie, manteniendo al resto de los mortífagos al margen.

—Ya…ah, ah, ya estoy, ug, viejo para esto— sonrío con pesar, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara. Estaba viendo todo en rojo… y todo le sabía a sangre.

Se enderezo. Sólo rogaba por que George, Dean y Seamus estuvieran bien, y que Colyn resistiera hasta que Lavender pudiera llevarlo a algún lugar seguro.

Harry trato de incorporarse, pero el equilibrio le fallo y tuvo que apoyarse en la reja "Esto es mi culpa" pensaba mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos "Debí darle un _Traslador_ a Fleur… pero no ¡NO! Tenía que terminar con Voldemort, tenía que darme mis aires de héroe… tenía que ser un idiota…"

Se seco las lágrimas con fuerza. "Pero no hay tiempo para lamentarse, debo sacarlos de aquí, nadie va a morir aquí ¡NADIE!"

Harry miro la mansión, el fuego que los mortífagos habían estado proyectando en ella empezaba a crecer. Levito a Rabastan y lo saco fuera del Escudo, ante la sorpresa de los mortífagos.

—La casa se va a incendiar ¿Hay alguien más adentro? — les pregunto Harry desde la orilla del _Escudo_. Los mortífagos se vieron entre ellos. Parecían confundidos.

Harry frunció el seño—Dije, ¿Falta ALGUEIN más que este adentro? — aclaro con voz firme.

—…Sólo los chicos…— dijo uno de los mortífagos. Estaba en mascarado, pero Harry lo reconoció como Rockwood.

—¡No! — le reprendió Avery a su compañero.

—¿Qué chicos? — pregunto Harry extrañado.

—Están en el sótano— continuo él—Por la escalera central, debajo hay una entrada que da al sótano. Son un chico y una chica—

Harry los miro confundido—Más te vale que sea verdad— le previno.

—Es verdad, sólo ellos están ahí— afirmo Rockwood.

Harry dudo un poco. Podría ser una trampa. Podrían sólo quererlo adentro y luego tratar de derribar la casa sobre él. Su escudo no era tan alto como para evitar que dieran al techo y este colapsara. Además, seguramente el sótano ya estaría lleno de humo.

Pero no podía irse sin verificar. Se giro rápidamente y entro la mansión. El fuego estaba ya consumiendo el techo, y varias partes del piso fino empezaban a incinerarse. El calor era sofocante. Harry utilizo un hechizo de agua para apagar el fuego que se ponía a su paso. Dio con la escalera principal, y abrió la puerta de una patada.

Bajo por las escaleras, tosiendo por el humo que estaba sofocando el poco aire que quedaba dentro.

Pronto diviso el piso, apenas visible por unas velas que iluminaban el oscuro sótano. Bajo el último escalón, e ilumino con un _Lumus_ su camino. Aparte del humo, el lugar apestaba a rayos. Como a una alcantarilla. No entendía por que.

—¿¡Hay alguien aquí?! — grito, pero no veía bien. Repentinamente tropezó con algo y cayo al suelo. Se levanto algo alterado, recordando a Nagini.

Pero se quedo mudo cuando ilumino el obstáculo con el que había tropezado. Sintió una oleada de nauseas. Ahí estaba el cuerpo, sin vida e hinchado en su putrefacción, de Peter Pettigrew. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, casi fuera de sus orbitas. Su piel estaba de un tono pálido azulado. Su boca estaba abierta en una mueca de terror, y varios gusanos salían de ella.

Estaba tirado en un charco de sangre seca. Donde varios insectos rastreros salían bajo la espalda del ahora occiso.

Ahora Harry entendía la peste. Se paro alterado por la visión, pero no tenía tiempo para sentir lastima por Colagusano. Llevaba al menos una semana de muerto por la hinchazón que tenía.

—¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?! — grito desesperado, avanzando entre lo poco que iluminaba la luz de su varita, esperando no toparse con más cuerpos. Rogaba por ello.

Rogaba por que Rockwood le hubiera puesto una trampa, rogaba por que en verdad no existieran esos dos chicos. Rogaba a Dios por piedad, por esperanza… por fe.

El sonido de algo metálico le alerto. Escucho un leve gemido venir de su derecha. Pero aun no veía nada. El humo se volvía cada vez más espeso.

No tuvo de otra. Con un _Expelarmus_ rompió el techo del sótano y el humo se disperso rápidamente, logrando que el fuego de la planta superior iluminara el sótano.

Harry se giro a su derecha, y vio a tres cuerpos colgando del techo. Los tres tenían la cara cubierta con una funda blanca. Un escalofrió le erizo la piel, temiendo lo peor corrió hacia ellos, pero apenas los tuvo a menos de un metro se detuvo.

Eran un chico, una chica y un adulto. Sin duda. Pero eran terriblemente familiares para él. Todos colgaban del techo, atados de manos y cintura por una gruesa cadena de color plata.

Ella tenía el pelo enmarañado, de un color castaño (se notaba por los mechones que lograban salir de la funda). Al chico no se le veían muestras del cabello, pero Harry juraría que su constitución se le hacia familiar.

El crujir del techo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miro alarmado como varias ráfagas de hechizos estaban entrando por las ventanas de la planta alta, cruzándose y dando contra las paredes, que empezaban a ceder.

—¡Esos malditos van a derrumbar la casa sobre nosotros! — dijo alarmado y sin más, corto con su varita las cadenas de los tres, los tomo con cuidado de la cintura a los dos chicos; al adulto lo levito a su lado. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Ahora, sin el humo, veía el sótano y para horror suyo, vio que estaba lleno de pociones.

"¡¡Esto va a estallar!!" pensó alarmado.

—¡Nos vamos de aquí, resistan!— dijo y utilizando un hechizo levitador de nuevo, Harry se elevo sobre el sótano, evitando los grandes pedazos de techo que empezaban a caerles encima. Un fuerte crujido le alerto de que la vieja construcción estaba por caer. No tuvo más opción y salieron disparados por una de las ventanas que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Cayeron de cara al piso, pero Harry sabía que no tenían tiempo para descansar. Soltó sin querer al chico por un momento, pero lo volvió acoger. Estaba muy cansado.

—Pero no hay tiempo, vamos— se dijo jadeando, en busca del aire que el humo le había robado. Levito de nuevo y volaron sobre la verja, a tiempo para evitar que la casa colapsara y les alcanzaran los escombros y el fuego.

Harry ya no podía más. Tuvo que detener su vuelo cuando apenas estaban a casi 15 metros de los restos de la casa. Tuvo que detenerse. Estaba agotado.

Jadeando bajaron en un claro tras la mansión, por donde se veía más claramente el pueblo. Estaban colina abajo, y sabía que serían fácilmente visibles si los mortífagos les buscaban.

Pero estaba agotado. Había hecho dos _Trasladores_ y había perdido mucha sangre. No estaba en más condiciones para otro duelo con Voldemort para cuando regresara. No tenía fuerza para más peleas en realidad.

Callo sobre sus pies pesadamente, sin querer soltó a ambos chicos, quienes cayeron al suelo de lado. El adulto seguía levitando a su lado.

—Estoy cansado… muy cansado…— susurro, luchando contra sus piernas que gritaban por rendirse. Pero él no podía rendirse. Tenía que buscar a Hermione, a George, Seamus, Dean, Colyn y Lavender. No podía dejarlos solos. No podía.

Todo era su culpa. Una amarga lagrima rodó por su mejilla—Todo… todo es mi culpa…— susurro maldiciéndose a si mismo—Dios mío… por favor Dios mío, no los abandones, no los dejes… no los dejes, todo es mi culpa, mi culpa…— exclamo cayendo de rodillas.

—… mi culpa…— repitió golpeando la hierba con sus puños—¡Mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa! — gritaba golpe tras golpe.

—…pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás…— se dijo secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo—… ya no puedo…—

—¿Harry? — este alzo la mirada y vio a Hermione frente a él.

—¿Hermione? — dijo sorprendido, pero sonriendo agradecido se incorporo—¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herida? —

Hermione sonrío—No, estoy bien ¿Quiénes son ellos? —

—¿Eh? Oh, ellos. No sé, pero necesito que me ayudes, debemos irnos ahora, más mortífagos vienen en camino— dijo Harry, mientras trataba de tomar al chico de nuevo.

Hermione se acerco a Harry, mirando atentamente como trataba de cargar al chico—¿Estas tú sólo con ellos? ¿A dónde mandaste a Fred y los demás? —

—Si, estoy yo solo con ellos, y a Fred…— Harry se detuvo ente sus palabras y miro a Hermione. Ella lo miraba con calma—¿Cómo sabes que Fred y los demás ya no están? —

Hermione sonrío—Eres muy listillo ¿Eh, Harry? — y de repente, varias cuerdas salieron detrás de Harry y lo ataron con fuerza.

—¡NO! — forcejeaba, tratando de soltarse, pero las cuerdas terminaron por tumbarlo al piso.

Hermione miro toda la escena divertida. Una curva maliciosa enmarca sus labios—Casi escapas, Harry—

—Casi— dijo otra voz. Harry se giro para ver de quien se trataba, pero una repentina patada en la cara lo atonto. Después sólo vio negro.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¿N? — suspiro Harry, sintiendo como algo daba topes en su cabeza. Entre abrió los ojos un poco y noto que subía. No. Lo estaban arrastrando, podía sentir la hierba en su espalda. Se movió ligeramente y noto que sus brazos seguían atados. Miro hacía el arriba y distinguió el cielo. Aun era de noche. Estaba muy confundido, esa patada en su cabeza lo había desorientado mucho. Se giro un poco más atrás, y distinguió a una figura alta, con una túnica negra. Era esa figura quien lo arrastraba. Pero había alguien más junto a la figura. ¿Una mujer? Si, si era una mujer… era…era…¿Hermione?

Eso le hizo recordar de golpe lo que había sucedido momentos antes. Abrió sus ojos, ahora más despierto y busco con la mirada a las tres personas que había sacado del sótano; los encontró a su lado, levitando a escasos centímetros sobre la hierba.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Pero pronto su pregunta tuvo respuesta. Una luz extraña, de color naranja y amarillo comenzó a notarse. Harry no tuvo que girarse para saber donde estaba. El olor a quemado le llego a los pulmones.

"Aun estoy en la mansión Ryddle" y trato de liberarse de nuevo. Las cuerdas estaban atadas con fuerza, pero sabía que con su magia silenciosa sería suficiente. Ya que suponía que su varita le había sido retirada.

Pero no pudo.

No pudo liberarse. Las cuerdas no se rompían.

—Son cuerdas mágicas Harry, no podrás romperlas— le dijo Hermione con calma. Harry le dio una mirada fría—Uy, no me veas a sí Harry, hasta miedo me das— rió divertida.

—Tú no eres Hermione— le dijo furioso.

Ella meneo la cabeza en forma de negativa—No digas eso Harry, si somos los mejores amigos ¿Qué no recuerdas? — le dijo y rió de una forma muy aguda.

Harry fue arrastrado hasta la mansión, donde varios mortífagos les esperaban. El fuego aun era terriblemente intenso y el calor era sofocante, pero ahí estaban. Todos juntos y de pie alrededor de su amo, que se erguía como una gran pesadilla, con sus ojos rojos centellando con odio.

—Aquí esta amo— sonrío Hermione, y la figura de negro lanzo a Harry con brusquedad a los pies del oscuro.

—Potter— siseó con odio el Lord y alzo su brazo cercenado, donde se apreciaba un muñón grotesco, como si hubiesen quemado la piel al rojo vivo para cerrar la herida—Me alegra que hayas podido unirte a nosotros de nuevo—

Harry le miro con odio y escupió a sus pies. Algunos de los mortífagos chillaron indignados, pero Voldemort sonrío.

—Muchacho, no deberías hacer eso— dijo con calma—O tus amigos podrían pagar el precio— y con un ademán de su mano, dos mortífagos tiraron dos cuerpos junto a los pies de su amo.

Harry miro con impotencia a George y Dean cerca suyo, atados e inconscientes.

—Eh escuchado que soportas bien las maldiciones, Potter— sonrío el oscuro—¿Pero crees que ellos puedan luchar contra un _Imperius_ que les diga que deben matar a sus padres? —

—¡NO! — le grito Harry—¡Déjalos fuera de esto! ¡Ya me tienes a mí, tómame y déjalos a ellos! —

Voldemort rió divertido—¿Dejarlos ir Potter? — dijo con calma—Mi estimado muchacho, te creía más listo. Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí vivo— y miro a Hermione—¿Dónde están los mocosos? —

—Se fueron. El chico los regreso a Hogwarts, amo— le dijo Hermione algo nerviosa. El rostro de Voldemort se volvió duro y siniestro. Su mirada se lleno de rabia y odio.

—¿Los dejaste escapar? — pregunto con furia contenida a la chica. Hermione tembló y se postro ante él: —¡No mi amo! ¡Yo me encargue de los que huyeron! ¡Fueron los que se quedaron en la mansión los que escaparon, ellos eran responsabilidad de Avery y los demás! —

Varios mortífagos temblaron y retrocedieron un poco cuando su Lord los miro con su sanguinaria mirada: —Avery, ¿Es eso cierto? —

El nombrado, aterrado, se inclino también ante él: —¡Mi señor, mi señor, no ha sido mi culpa, no ha sido mía! ¡Lucius los dejo esconderse en la mansión, se suponía que el debía cuidar la entrada! —

—¡Mientes! — grito Lucius saliendo del circulo que rodeaba al oscuro—¡No es verdad señor, no lo es! ¡Lo que paso es que esos chicos estaban mejor preparados de lo que pensábamos! ¡Incluso sabían de magia silenciosa! ¡Mi señor, usted mismo a comprobado que Potter no era tan indefenso como pensábamos!—

Voldemort fulmino a Lucius, y este asustado se arrodillo ante él—¿Insinúas, Lucius, que Potter es mejor que yo?—

—¡No, no mi señor! ¡No he querido decir eso! — tembló Lucius. Y el resto de los mortífagos retrocedió.

—Me parece Lucius, que tú boca a hablado por ti— dijo Voldemort furioso— Quizás tenga que disciplinarte ¿No has olvidado lo que le pasa a los que me fallan, verdad? ¿Ó acaso has olvidado a Colagusano? —

El rostro de Lucius se puso pálido—¡NO! ¡NO MI SEÑOR, LO QUE SEA PERO MENOS ESO MI LORD! ¡SE LO SUPLICO! —

—Mi señor, creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos irnos— intervino una figura, entrando al circulo de mortífagos. Estaba encapuchada, pero a Harry su voz le parecía muy familiar. Se giro y vio como la figura cargaba a alguien en brazos.

Era una hermosa chica rubia.

—¡FLEUR! —

—No puede escucharte Potter— dijo con calma la figura, que por su voz, era un hombre.

—¿Dónde esta Crouch?— pregunto Voldemort serio.

—Me comunico que ya encontró a los dos chicos rubios amo. Dijo que ya venía en camino— dijo el hombre que cargaba a Fleur—Pero nuestro tercer infiltrado dice que tres jóvenes aparecieron en el campo de Quidditch, donde se celebra la tercera prueba, hace unos minutos. Me informo que Dumbledore ya viene en camino—

—¿Y por que tardaste tanto en regresar? — dijo Bellatrix molesta (que estaba al lado de Rodolphus, quien no dejaba de mirar a Harry con odio), pero el encapuchado ni se giro a mirarla: —Lamento el retrazo mi Lord, pero la chica me dio gran batalla— dijo señalando a Fleur—Es muy buena en el duelo—

—Descuida— dijo el oscuro (algo que hizo rabiar a Bellatrix) —¿Dónde la interceptaste? —

—En el camino que va de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts, mi Lord— respondió el encapuchado con calma— Tenía razón, aun si lograban desaparecer, ellos tendrían que ir forzadamente a Hogsmeade para ir a Hogwarts. Aunque me pareció que estaba rara— dijo con calma y miro a Harry—¿Acaso la pusiste bajo un _Imperius_ Potter? — no obtuvo respuesta, sólo una mirada llena de odio—Tomare eso como un "Sí"—

Harry sintió una desesperación desmesurada. Fleur no había llegado a Hogwarts. George, Dean, Lavender y Colyn estaban también apresados. La verdadera Hermione estaba perdida al igual que Seamus.

Y junto con sus tres rehenes del sótano, no eran buenas esperanzas para ellos.

No podía hacer magia mientras estuviera atado. Y nunca se sintió tan asustado por lo que vendría. No había esperanza para ellos.

Si Dumbledore no se daba prisa… sería su fin.

—Oh, ahí viene Crouch— dijo el encapuchado. Harry alzo la mirada y vio como alguien bajaba en una escoba, con dos cuerpos levitando a su lado.

El hombre misterioso tenía razón. Era Barty Crouch Jr quien bajaba de la escoba. Harry vio su enfermizo rostro cuando toco tierra, y las flamas lo iluminaron por completo.

—Mi señor— saludo Barty con una horrible mueca—Aquí están los dos niños que me pidió— dijo señalando a dos cuerpos que flotaban a su lado.

Harry miro con pesar que si eran Lavender y Colyn. El último aun seguía herido. Harry no quiso pensar cuanta sangre había estado perdiendo desde su enfrentamiento con Rodolphus. Si seguía así, el chico podría morir desangrado.

El hombre encapuchado deposito a Fleur en el piso, al lado de Dean y George, se levanto la manga de la túnica y dejo al descubierto su ante brazo—Señor, nuestro infiltrado dice que el plan esta funcionando. Dumbledore fue distraído con el fuego que creo en las gradas— dijo con calma—Eso nos da tiempo suficiente para irnos ahora. Para cuando ellos vengan, sólo quedarán las cenizas—

Voldemort asintió, se le notaba muy complacido con el hombre misterioso. Pero Harry estaba aterrado de verdad. Eso significaba que se los llevarían lejos.

Significaba que ya no había esperanza.

—**¡CIERRA LOS OJOS HARRY!** —

El grito llego tan de repente como lo hizo una botella. Harry no tuvo tiempo de reconocer la voz, sólo miro como una botella caía a su lado y cerro los ojos de inmediato.

Lo siguiente que supo fue de un ¡PUM! Seguido de la sensación que da cuando el viento golpea con fuerza la cara. Después, un olor a azufre con granito le llego a la nariz.

Él reconocía ese olor. Era una poción lacrimógena.

Escucho gritos por parte de los mortífagos, Voldemort gritaba algo, pero él no podía abrir los ojos. Sabía que podría dañarse los ojos. Así que se levanto sobre sus rodillas, y se lanzo al frente, donde esperaba estuviera aun Voldemort.

El gemido ahogado que profirió el Oscuro, cuando lo tacleo le hizo sonreír. Voldemort callo al suelo, y Harry se reincorporo rápidamente.

Sintió como alguien le jalo del hombro, trato de soltarse pero con fuerza lo tomaron de la cintura y lo cargaron al hombro.

Harry comenzó a patalear con fuerza, no dejaría que ningún mortífago se lo llevara, pero una voz, con aire dolido le llamo: —¡HARRY, DEJA DE _PATEARRME_! —

—¡¿VÍCTOR?! — lo llamo Harry sorprendido.

—¡_Jha_! ¡_Perro_ dejemos las explicaciones y no _abrras_ los ojos! ¡Debemos _salirr_ de aquí! — le grito Víctor. Harry sentía como el búlgaro estaba corriendo.

—¡Espera Víctor! ¡Faltan los demás! —

—¡Descuida, Theodore y los demás ya se ocupan de ellos! —

—¡Víctor aquí! ¡Atrás del _Escudo_! — se escucho la voz de Blaise. Harry sintió como Víctor apresuraba el paso, y después de unos segundos lo dejaba caer con algo de brusquedad al piso: —¡_Esperra_ Harry, no _abrras_ los ojos hasta que yo te diga! —

Harry no se movió, y escucho como Víctor estaba recitando un conjuro.

—Listo, ya _ábrrelos_—

El chico abrió los ojos y vio a Víctor sonriéndole. Tras él, estaban Blaise y Luna, manteniendo con sus varitas un gran _Escudo_, que evitaba que varios hechizos les dieran. Más allá, estaba una gran nube de humo, a casi 7 metros; por donde salían Cedric, Neville, Theodore y Ginny, cargando por medio de la levitación, con Fleur, George, Dean, Lavender, Colyn, los tres rehenes del sótano y Hermione (todos inconscientes).

Algunos mortífagos ya estaban saliendo de la nube, y empezaban a atacarlos.

Harry apenas se paro, alzo sus manos—¡Blaise, Luna! ¡Dejen el _Escudo_, yo lo mantendré por ustedes! ¡Sólo derriben a esos bastardos! —

—¡Sí! — gritaron ambos. Dejaron el _Escudo_, el cual fue repuesto por el de Harry rápidamente. Ambos alzaron sus varitas y empezaron a lanzar hechizos contra los mortífagos que empezaban a irse contra ellos.

—¡Víctor! ¡Diles a Ginny y los demás que dejen a Hermione! ¡Ella no es ella, es una mortífaga disfrazada! —

—¡Jha! — grito Víctor, y salio del _Escudo_. El búlgaro lanzaba hechizos mientras trataba de adelantarse a los demás. Harry vio como Víctor llegaba a Ginny, quien llevaba a Hermione. Su novia pareció un momento sorprendida, pero no dudo en levitar a Hermione, y lanzarla con fuerza contra los mortífagos.

Pronto todos estuvieron tras el _Escudo_ de Harry.

—¡¿Qué hacemos ahora Harry?! — le grito Cedric, que se había unido, junto con Víctor; a Blaise y Luna, para defenderse de la horda de mortífagos que se lanzaban sobre ellos.

Harry no tenía mucho tiempo. Estaba usando todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas en mantener el Escudo. No tenía más reservas para otro _Traslador_.

—¡Víctor,¿Cómo llegaron aquí?! —

—¡Llegamos en un _Traslador_ que hice! — le grito Víctor.

—¡Pues hazlo de nuevo! ¡Saca a todos de aquí! — le grito Harry.

Pero no hubo tiempo a más.

Una honda de color negro llego de la nada y los expulso con fuerza. Volaron casi 5 metros de corrido colina abajo.

Harry sintió como cayo de espaldas al suelo, y después comenzó a rodar sobre la hierba. Sintió que algo hacia eco al romperse dentro de él, mientras rodaba y rodaba.

Cayo de espaldas al suelo y una horrenda punzada lo hizo encogerse en posición fetal. Sentía su pecho comprimido, el aire le faltaba y vomito sangre por la boca.

Sentía su pecho destrozarle con demencia los pulmones.

Por instinto miro sobre la colina. Los mortífagos venían hacia ellos. Voldemort los encabezaba, flotando sobre ellos como una aberración de ultratumba.

Miro a sus compañeros. Estaban todos tirados en el suelo, gimiendo adoloridos mientras trataban de ponerse de pie.

Ginny estaba tras él, quejándose, mientras se movía apenas.

—Gi…ginny…— susurro apenas. Ella, con el dolor palpable en su rostro, le miro.

—Ha…harry… harry…— le llamo con voz quebrada. Mientras una línea fina de sangre salía por su boca.

Él entendió que debía hacer algo. No, no la perdería de nuevo.

Era su Ginny.

Su Ginny.

Su esposa.

Su amada.

Ella no moriría ahí.

No.

Voldemort no se la quitaría.

Ni ese día.

Ni nunca.

Alzo la mano al aire "_Accio_ copa de los campeones". Con su mano libre, movió mágicamente a todos, juntándolos rápidamente y casi de forma brusca unos con otros. Mientras estuvieran juntos, podrían irse juntos.

Un terrible grito lleno de rabia le alerto. Apenas se giro, vio a la resplandeciente copa venir hacía él rápidamente; con Voldemort y sus mortífagos tras ella, tratando de detenerla para que no llegara a ellos.

—¡MATEN A LOS CHICOS! ¡DESTRUYANLOS! ¡NO PERMITAN QUE ESCAPEN! — grito Voldemort y varios hechizos fueron proyectados hacia ellos.

Harry sólo vio como los hechizos venían y después, casi de inmediato, estos chocaron contra un _Escudo_ enorme.

—¡NO _PASARRÁN_ DE AQUÍ MALDITOS! ¡NO _PASARRÁN_! — Harry se giro, y vio sorprendido a Víctor, con sus brazos extendidos, creando el fuerte Escudo que les había salvado la vida.

—¡HARRY, TOMA LA COPA! ¡TOMALA Y VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! —

Harry, paro la copa antes de que tocara su mano, se levanto, torpemente, mientras se sujetaba con la mano libre el costado derecho. Fue con los demás, que estaban ya un poco más despiertos, y hablo rápidamente: —¡No-g, ag, nos vamos! ¡Abrácense unos a otros! —

Todos obedecieron y formaron un circulo alrededor de los que estaban inconscientes, con una mano los tocaban, y con la otra se sujetaban con fuerza entre ellos.

—¡Estamos listos Harry! — le grito Ginny.

—Bien— sonrío adolorido, y le tendió la mano con la que se sujetaba el costado, para luego girarse a Víctor— ¡VÍCTOR! ¡VAMONOS! —

El chico se giro, y corrió hacia ellos.

Harry le estiro la mano con la que sujetaba de forma levitante la copa. Cuando Víctor la tomara, Harry también lo haría y desaparecerían juntos.

"Todos estaremos bien, todos regresaremos a casa y reiremos juntos" Víctor estiro su mano. Sus dedos ya estaban en la copa.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron. Lo habían hecho. Lo habían logrado. Iban a casa. A casa.

Pero súbitamente, la sonrisa de Víctor vacilo… y cayo al suelo.

—**¡¡NOO!! ¡¡VÍCTOOR¡¡** — Harry se soltó con brusquedad de Ginny y corrió hacia Víctor. Lo tomo con su mano libre y trato de arrastrarlo. Pero algo, pequeño y ardiendo al rojo vivo le penetro el hombro izquierdo.

Harry cayó de espaldas, soltó la copa por inercia y con el brazo derecho se sujeto el hombro. Apenas miro, el hombre misterioso le estaba apuntando con un revolver, mientras los demás mortífagos ya casi llegaban a ellos. Estaban a menos de seis metros.

Harry, con lo último que le quedaba, levito la copa—¡THEODORE, TE ENCARGO A LOS DEMÁS! — y les arrojo al copa.

—¡HARRY, NO! — Ginny se soltó de sus amigos, pero Theodore la detuvo, y atrapo en vuelo la copa.

Y desaparecieron.

Harry sonrío. Se giro a Víctor, cansado y algo torpe por el punzante dolor en su hombro —Víctor… ya se fueron Víctor… logramos salvarlos…— le dijo sonriendo. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Víctor? —

Los ojos de Harry dejaron salir una lágrima.

—¿Víctor? ¿Me escuchaste? Los salvaste…— su voz se quiebro—…g, los salvaste… Víctor… contéstame…—

—…te -cof- te escuche…—

A Harry se le ilumino el rostro, cuando Víctor, pesadamente alzo su cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba llorando y sangre salía por su boca y nariz.

—Lo… lo hicimos bien ¿_verrdad_?…— le sonrío Víctor.

Harry asintió, con gruesas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Víctor amplio su sonrisa—Al… al menos, al menos cumplí mi _prromesa_… Me… me _jurre_, que _pasarra_ –cof- lo que _pasarra_… no –cof, cof- no te _abandonarría_ de nuevo…—

Harry se arrastro un poco más, y le tomo la mano con fuerza—No digas eso, no lo, no lo hagas… perdóname, todo fue mi culpa Víctor…—

Víctor estrecho su mano—_Nain_… _erres_, _erres_ el mago más digno que conocí jamás Harry … _erres_, _erres_ mi _mejorr_ amigo… _grracias_ por todo… dile, dile a mi familia, que, que los _quierro_ mucho… cu-cuídalos por mi, _forrfavorr_…—

—No, no te vayas Víctor— le suplico Harry—No te vayas, no me dejes…—

Víctor cerro los ojos y sonrío—Es… es un _honorr_ _morrir_ a tu lado Harry… mi amigo…— su rostro perdió la tención y se relajo en una expresión llena de tranquilidad.

—…no…no…— susurro Harry, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Víctor— … no te mueras… Víctor… ¡Víctor! ¡No te mueras maldito! ¡No te mueras! — lo sacudió con fuerza, pero una repentina patada en su cara lo separo de Víctor con violencia.

Harry, ya sin siquiera fuerzas para gritar, sintió como entre dos lo agarraban de los brazos y lo alzaban. Una horrible punzada le lleno el cuerpo. Sus costillas gritaban y su hombro herido parecía querer cercenarlo en pedazos.

Pero eso ya no le importaba.

Él sólo miraba a Víctor, tendido boca abajo en la hierba. Harry sólo lo miraba, y no podía hacer nada más que llorar.

—¡MALDITO MOCOSO! — grito Voldemort y le soltó un violento golpe en la mejilla magullada por sus garras con anterioridad, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hubiese hecho caer, pero los mortífagos que lo sostenían lo evitaron.

—Me has causado muchos problemas Potter, muchos problemas— siseo el oscuro furioso y con sus garras tomo a Harry de la cabeza; con tal fiereza que le clavo las uñas en la piel— Pero no más estupido niño. Tenía planes para ti, pero a estas alturas, puedo aceptar vivir sin el poder posees y me pertenece. Pero antes de acabar contigo, dime, ¿Dónde esta mi varita? ¿¡Dónde la escondiste que no responde a mi llamado!?—

Harry le miro sin expresión. Sus ojos estaban sin brillo y perdidos; pero el desafió palpitaba en ellos —La destruí. La queme hasta las cenizas—

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron de golpe, tanto que parecía que saldrían de sus cuencas. Harry sintió las carras encarnarse con rabia en él. Mientras el rostro de Voldemort se torcía con una demencia enferma de rabia por su perdida.

—**¡¡MALDITO!!** — grito el Lord fuera de si y tomo con sus manos el rostro del chico, clavando sus garras en ellas para rasgarla en tirones—¡ESTO LO VAS A PAGAR POTTER! ¡VOY A DESTROZARTE EN CARNE PROPIA BASTARDO! —

Voldemort alzo una de sus manos, mientras estas emitían un resplandor oscuro.

Su sonrisa se amplio con demencia —Ojo por ojo y diente por diente ¿No es así como dicen?¿Eh, Potter?— rió enfermo de locura y lo último que Harry vio fue esos dedos pálidos y delgados.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro para él. Sólo sabia que se agitaba con fuerza, sacudían sus piernas y trataba de soltarse de los mortífagos que lo apresaban. Gritaba desgarrándose la garganta, mientras las garras retorcidas del oscuro destrozaban su ojo derecho.

Un asqueroso sonido de succión presidio a su caída.

Harry estaba de rodillas, gritando con agonía mientras se cubría el rostro que salpicaba un líquido color carmesí.

La risa del oscuro resonaba en sus oídos, opacando sus propios gritos. Él hombre encapuchado miro a los dos mortífagos que habían soltado a Harry—¡Ustedes!¿Qué rayos hacen? ¡El amo no ha terminado con el chico, levántenlo de nuevo!—

Con miedo, los dos hombres volvieron a tomar a Harry y lo alzaron frente a su señor, que miraba divertido el ojo color esmeralda relucir entre sus retorcidos dedos manchados de sangre.

El chico estaba cabizbajo, el shock por el trauma en su cabeza lo tenía mareado, no veía bien, sólo notaba la sombra de Voldemort frente a él, burlándose y riendo mientras sus ojos rojos centellaban con locura.

—Uno menos, falta otro— sonrío Voldemort tirando el ojo esmeralda al suelo; su sonrisa mostraba la locura de sus actos, y la búsqueda por saciar su sed de venganza.

Pero súbitamente, una ráfaga plateada cruzo el aire y estallo al tocar el piso tras el oscuro.

Los mortífagos se giraron y vieron más hechizos dirigirse a ellos, lanzados por figuras que venían volando en escobas.

—¡ALCEN _ESCUDOS_! ¡PROTEJAN AL AMO! — grito el hombre misterioso— ¡MI SEÑOR, ES HORA DE IRNOS, NO PODEMOS ESPERAR MÁS! —

Voldemort miro con desagrado a las sombras que volaban hacia ellos—Dumbledore— murmuro con odio—Ustedes, tomen al chico, lo quiero aun con vida. Y tú, voy a quitar la barrera, así que cúbreme. Nadie debe verme. No aun—

—Sí amo— asintió su seguidor, y se quito la capa negra y se la coloco con cuidado.

Harry, aun confundido por lo que pasaba, pudo verlo. Su único ojo se clavo en el rostro de ese hombre. El odio repentino le abrió la mente.

Era él.

Él.

El que mato a Víctor.

Su rostro estaba pálido y hundido, pero s ele notaba más vivo que a Bellatrix y los demás. No había equivocación. Era él.

—…Quirell…— susurro Harry, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Voldemort estaba recitando el contra maleficio, mientras su fiel seguidor miraba el cielo, viendo el avance de los que llegaban.

Por un segundo, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

Quirell sólo sonrío.

—Esa no es la forma de ver a tú profesor Potter— sonrío sacando un revolver plateado de su túnica de mortífago, y un par de balas para cargarla—Es de mala educación. Creí haberte educado mejor— dijo con calma.

—…maldito desgraciado… voy a matarte— jadeo Harry, sintiéndose desfallecer.

Quirell le sonrío con amabilidad y apunto hacía las sombras que estaban cada vez más cerca—Adoro estos juguetes _muggles_ ¿Tú no Potter?— dijo divertido y disparo.

—¡No! — grito Harry, mirando como alguien caía de su escoba, pero por suerte, fue socorrido rápidamente por alguien más.

—Listo— siseo Voldemort fríamente—Vamonos ahora— ordeno.

Quirell asintió, aun con su gentil sonrisa, y llamo a los demás. El resto de los mortífagos empezó a retroceder, mientras bloqueaban los hechizos contrarios con sus _Escudos_.

Estaban a punto de desaparecer, cuando, para sorpresa de todos, un objeto enorme, parecido a una motocicleta, se estrello contra ellos.

Una fuerte explosión ilumino la parte baja de la colina, y la onda tumbo a los seguidores del oscuro é incluso a él mismo contra el suelo.

—¡MALDITOS! ¡DENME A HARRY DESGRACIADOS! — grito una inmensa masa gigante que se abrió paso entre el fuego.

Algunos mortífagos alcanzaron a atacarlo, pero la gran masa los aparto con sus grandes manos, como si fueran moscas.

—¡RETIRADA! — grito Quirell, tomando a su amo y desapareciendo juntos.

Harry miro como los dos mortífagos que antes lo sujetaban, le soltaron para huir inmediatamente. Un segundo después, varios mortífagos desaparecieron, y los pocos que se quedaron fue para recoger a sus heridos y largarse de inmediato.

Ahora comprendió que estaban a salvo. Gimiendo adolorido, miro a Víctor. La explosión había puesto su cuerpo de costado.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y se arrastro apenas como pudo hacía él.

—Víctor… Víctor… nos vamos a casa… no te mueras…— suplico arrastrándose hasta él—… ya estamos bien… ya estamos bien…— sollozo, luchando contra su dolor y aforrándose a su camisa, para no perderlo.

—¡MALDITOS, NO HUYAN BASTARDOS! ¡HARRY, HARRY ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! — gritaba la gran masa mirando a todos lados, hasta que reparo en un pequeño bulto, que estaba junto a otro de color blanco y franjas rojas.

El enorme ser se detuvo. Mirando con dolor la horrible escena. Harry seguía aferrado a Víctor, con su único brazo sano, tratando de despertarlo.

—¡HARRY! — grito otra voz—¡¿DONDE ESTA HARRY?! ¡HAGRID ¿LO VEZ? ¿LO HAS VISTO?! —

—Sirius, espera, no creo que--

—¡¿QUÉ NO DEBO?! ¡¿Donde esta Harry?! ¡SUELTAME! **¡SUELTAME!** —

—¡SIRIUS BÁSTA! — grito Hagrid, pero Sirius se soltó de él y lo paso de largo: —¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¿DÓNDE ESTA? ¡SI LE HAN HECHO ALGO JURO QUE--!— pero guardo silencio. Sirius miro con el corazón destrozado, como su ahijado luchaba por levantar el cuerpo de Víctor. Pero era obvio que ya no vivía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión era suave. Como si sólo estuviera durmiendo.

Harry se incorporo, sentado sobre sus piernas, apenas acerco a Víctor a su regazo. Miro casi atontado a su alrededor. Sonrío con cariño al ver a Sirius frente a él.

—Sirius… Sirius— sonrío y asió a Víctor un poco más—Víctor esta bien… esta durmiendo…—

Sirius sintió el corazón destrozarlo—Harry…— susurro con voz quebrada, mirando el rostro desfigurado de su ahijado— Todo esta bien… ya, ya estoy aquí— dijo arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándolo con fuerza—Perdóname… perdóname…— le susurro dolido, y saco se rasgo un pedazo de túnica para ponerlo sobre su ojo derecho. La hemorragia aun no paraba y Harry estaba bañado en su propia sangre.

—Víctor esta bien… estamos bien…— repitió Harry sonriendo de forma vacía.

—¡VÍCTOR! ¡VÍCTOR! ¡HIJO ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! — grito una tercera figura abriéndose camino tras la gran masa gigante, después de ella, varias más le siguieron, un pequeño grupo de 3 magos, donde estaban Amos Diggory, Charly y Bill.

Pero todos se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena.

—No… no…**¡NOO! ¡VÍCTOOOR!** — corrió el Sr. Krum al lado de su hijo, se desplomo de rodillas frente a él, mientras las lagrimas lo alzaba para abrazarlo.

—…no… no… Víctor… Víctor…— lloraba su padre asiéndole a su pecho.

—Esta bien… Víctor esta bien…—

El Sr. Krum miro a Harry, con el rostro destrozado por el dolor, miro como el chico frente a él sonreía, aun aferrando a su hijo; para no dejarlo ir.

El Sr. Krum tomo a Harry del cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza—_Grracias_…… _grracias_, por no _dejarrlo_ sólo…—

—Esta bien… Víctor esta bien…— Repetía Harry. Aforrándose con más fuerza. Más y más…

—Debemos llevarlos a San Mungo… hay _medimagos_ ahí…— dijo Hagrid.

—Esta bien— dijo Sirius—Hagrid, por favor ayuda al señor Krum con su hijo…—

—Claro— dijo y con cuidado el Sr. Krum se aparto, para que Hagrid pudiera tomar a su hijo. Pero apenas lo intento, todos vieron que Harry desistía en soltarlo.

—No… Víctor esta bien… no pueden llevárselo, él, él esta bien— les dijo Harry desesperado.

Hagrid miro a alguien en busca de una solución. Pero nadie se sentía con el derecho a separarlos.

—Puedo… puedo cargarlos juntos— dijo Hagrid tímidamente.

—No creo que sea lo correcto— todos se giraron de golpe, y vieron a Dumbledore aparecer tras ellos, junto con Cedric.

—¡Dumbledore! — sonrieron Bill y Charly, abriéndole camino mientras avanzaba hacia Harry.

Amos Diggory, sin titubear, tomo a su hijo antes de que avanzara más hacia sus amigos.

—Padre, suéltame— le suplico Cedric— ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué le pasa a Víctor? —

—Lo siento hijo— le susurro su padre— Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer—

Cedric le miro confundido—¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué le paso a Víctor? ¿Por qué dices que no podemos hacer más por él?— sus ojos se tornaron brillosos—N-no me digas que… no, no puede ser—

Amos Diggory abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, y todos pudieron escuchar su lamento. Bill tuvo que unirse a Amos apara contener a Cedric.

Dumbledore, ya estaba con Harry. Le sonrío con calma —Harry, deja ir a Víctor. Deben llevárselo—

Harry lo miro con aire distraído, como si habla con alguien que no conocía— No… él esta bien…—

Dumbledore tomo la mano de Harry, y le hablo con cariño— Es hora Harry… déjalo ir…—

Harry lloro de nuevo, en un silencioso sollozo. Su mano tembló, aun resistiéndose—Pero…pero no puedo, no puedo dejarlo sólo, él, él nos salvo, salvo a todos… él quería regresar a casa con nosotros… y, y no, no puedo dejarlo…—

—Entonces déjalo ir Harry… es hora que vaya con sus padres…— le dijo Dumbledore con calma.

Harry le miro dolido… y temblando… lo dejo ir…

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¡No se lo pueden llevar! ¡Apenas a salido de la sanación, esta muy débil! — exclamo Hagrid desde en el pasillo, evitando que la camilla que llevaba a Harry, saliera de San Mungo.

Y no era él único. Tras él estaban los Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charly Weasley, Amos Diggory, su esposa e hijo, Fleur y sus padres y McGonagall.

Todos cubrían él pasillo, evitando que salieran.

—¡Aun lado Hagrid! ¡Lo llevaremos con verdaderos doctores! ¡No dejare a Harry ni un segundo más aquí! — le dijo Vernon furioso.

—¡Piénsalo bien Dudley! — bramo Hagrid—¡Si lo sacan de aquí morirá! ¡Esta muy débil!—

—Vernon, por favor, Harry necesita a un sanador— le suplico Molly tras Hagrid— Esos hospitales _muggles_ no lo ayudaran, entiende—

—No, tú no entiendes Molly— le dijo Vernon furioso— ¡Estoy harto de estos magos que no han hecho nada! ¡Me llevare a MI sobrino lejos de esto! —

—Y no intenten detenernos— intervino Dudley, colocándose a un lado de su padre.

—Muchacho, se como se sienten, pero esto no es bueno. Se que están molestos por lo que paso, ¡pero entiendan que Harry morirá si lo sacan de aquí! — les dijo Amos serio.

—Al menos esperen a que regrese Dumbledore— suplico McGonagall.

—¡A ÉL MENOS QUE NADIE! — grito Petunia con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar—¡ÉL NO SE ACERCARA A MI HARRY! ¡FUE SU CULPA QUE PASARA ESTO! ¡Y CUANDO HARRY ESTE BIEN, NUNCA JAMÁS LO DEJAREMOS REGRESAR A ESTE MUNDO!—

—¡No digas eso Petunia! ¡En estos momentos no hay lugar más seguro para Harry que Hogwarts! — le dijo Arthur serio—Lo pones en más peligro al llevártelo—

—¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES ARTHUR! ¡HARRY SE VA Y ES TODO! —

— Déjenlos irse—

—¿¡QUÉE?! — gritaron todos y se giraron para ver quien había dicho esa locura. Pero para su sorpresa, era el mismo Dumbledore el que había hablado.

—Ellos son su familia. Pueden decidir a donde llevarlo— aclaro Dumbledore serio. Todos lo miraron incrédulos, pero él no cambio su semblante. Sólo miro a Petunia y fue él primero en moverse para dejarlos pasar.

—Hagrid, déjalos irse— pidió Dumbledore con calma.

Muy a pesar de todos. Hagrid obedeció, y los Duirsley pasaron con la camilla de Harry, donde su sobrino permanecía vendado del rostro casi por completo. Sólo su ojo izquierdo era visible entre todos los vendajes que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

Fleur y Cedric dejaron salir lágrimas de amargura e impotencia. Ya habían perdido a un amigo. No querían perder a uno más.

—¡NOO! ¡_POG FAVOG_ NO SE LO LLEVEN! —les suplico Fleur, pero fue detenida por su padre.

Ningún Dursley miro atrás. Los sanadores siguieron arrastrando la camilla. Dumbledore y los demás les siguieron rápidamente, ya que pronto pasarían por el recibidor del hospital, donde todos los demás amigos de Harry esperaban noticias suyas.

Dumbledore fue el primero en retirar a Ginny de la camilla, tratando de evitar que se llevaran a su novio. Los demás Weasley alejaron a Ron, Fred y George, que luchaban con Dudley para evitar que salieran del hospital.

Hagrid tuvo que levantar a Theodore, Luna, Blaise y Neville, que hacían lo que podían para bloquear la salida principal.

En un descuido, un gran perro negro entro y se lanzo contra Vernon, mordiéndole un pie para evitar que sacaran la camilla. Dumbledore tuvo que desmayarlo para que soltara al tío de Harry.

Con todos apenas contendidos, los Dursley sacaron a Harry y lo metieron en una ambulancia que los llevaría al mejor hospital muggle de Inglaterra.

Antes de subir a la ambulancia junto con su familia, Petunia vio a un hombre de negro que aguardaba en la salida. Frío e impasible él la mirada.

Ella le miro furiosa, y entro.

Las puertas se cerraron y la ambulancia se puso en marcha.

Cuando volvió a fijarse por la ventana… Snape ya no estaba.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado. El final como ven, fue siguiendo la línea del libro. Un campeón murió.

En este último capitulo, hice algo que no pasa en los libros. Un vistazo sobre lo que pasa al alrededor de Harry. Esto es necesario, por que como vieron, algunos hechos fueron para marcar algunas cosas que pasarán en la siguiente saga.

La "Orden del Fénix" empieza en el próximo capitulo, el cual espero traerles pronto. Disculpen la tardanza, pero con lo de las fiestas y los exámenes, me había liado mucho.

Agradesco por sus mensajes a: panxa, rugbyforlife, Betty Jer, fenixplateado, Artemis Entreri, Jazmín-Black, monyk, randa1, ferick, eMmYxXx, angelvier, Johann (saludos también a tu hermana, la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada)

Aclaraciones:

Lumus Raius: significa "Luz rayo" ó "Luz de Rayo"

Sectionis: significa "Corte"

Todo lo saque de un traductor en latín, así que tan perdido no ando.

P.D: 53 paginas en letra 9… espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.


	15. LA ORDEN DEL FENIX 1

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo me divierto sin lucro con él.

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

/Sonidos/

**Recuerdos **

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras**

Útil. Esa palabra solía decírsela mucho su padre. Theodore aprendió antes que cualquier muestra de afecto, que sólo había dos clases de personas en la vida. Según su padre.

Las personas útiles, las que son necesarias.

Y las personas inútiles, las que deberían ser borradas.

Theodore sonrío de forma mal sana. Útil e inútil. Era todo lo que conocía. Su padre solía decir que la gente inútil debía ser eliminada. Borrada. Que todo aquellos que no fueran de algún provecho, debían ser sacados del camino. A cualquier costo.

Él bien y el mal no existían, siempre y cuando fuera útil.

—**Debes ser útil Theodore, debes ser el mejor. Por que tú eres mi legado, mi hijo—**

"Su hijo…" pensaba Theodore con pesar. Era gracioso ahora que lo recordaba. Era su hijo… y sin embargo nunca se lo hizo sentir así…

—**¡Theodore! ¡No entiendes nada, eres una vergüenza! —**

—**¡Mira eso! ¡Mira! ¡El hijo de los Frank ya puede hacerlo y tú no! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¿¡Eres retrazado!? —**

—**¡Theodore! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! ¡No me importa si mueres en el intento, SÓLO HAZLO! —**

—**¿Por qué no puedes ser como el hijo de Malfoy? —**

—**¿Por qué no eres como el hijo de Lucius?**

—**¿Por qué eres tan lento? —**

—**Sólo mírate, eres un inútil—**

—**Eres decepcionante—**

"Que raro" pensaba Theodore mirando su habitación, mientras empacaba sus cosas para irse. Ya lo había decidido. Era momento de hacer lo que debía hacer. Era hora de luchar por sus propios sueños.

Pero era extraño, raro en realidad… que ya no le importarán los sueños de su padre.

—**Papá, Papá, ¿Estas feliz? — sonrío un joven Theodore de 11 años, entrando muy emocionado al despacho personal de su padre— ¡Soy un Slytherin igual que tú papá! ¿Ya viste mis calificaciones? ¡Fui el tercer mejor del curso! — sonrío mostrándole su boleta, con excelentes calificaciones.**

**Nott padre las tomo sin ganas. Miro las calificaciones y después frunció el ceño mirando a su hijo.**

—**¿Y Potter? —**

—**¿Eh? —**

—**Malfoy me dijo que su hijo es amigo de Potter ¿Y que hay de ti Theodore? ¿Por qué dejas que te gane Draco? — dijo molesto, arrugando la boleta.**

—**Pero, pero papá… mis calificaciones, fui el tercer mejor…— sonrío Theodore esperanzado.**

—**¡EL TERCERO NO ES EL PRIMERO! — le grito furioso y le arrojo la boleta en la cara—¡ASÍ NUNCA SERÁS NADA THEODORE! ¡¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO?! ¡QUE SEAS EL MEJOR, EL NÚMERO UNO! ¡UN LIGAR INFERIOR A ESO DE HACE UN PERDEDOR! ¡Pero no me sorprende! — dijo levantándose de su silla y mirándolo con desprecio—Siempre has sido una decepción—**

**Theodore sintió su cara arder, y sus ojos muy húmedos—No me digas eso papá… yo, yo me esfuerzo, me esfuerzo mucho para que me quieras— le dijo y trato de abrazarlo. Pero su padre lo alejo de un mantazo, tirándolo al suelo.**

—**No me salgas con esas pendejadas— le dijo con asco—Parece que crié a un maldito marica—**

**Theodore se quedo en el suelo sorprendido, mirando a su padre irse del despacho.**

—**Algún día…— murmuro llorando—Algún día haré cosas muy grandes, para que me quieras mucho papá… para que me veas y me notes… para que me ames… papá…—**

—Papá…— murmuro mirando una vieja fotografía sobre su ropero. Ahí estaba su padre, con ese aire de superioridad y mirada dura. Una que muchas veces sintió sobre sus hombros.

Ya no podía vivir en el pasado. Los recuerdos ya no le servían de nada. Era la hora de avanzar, de seguir adelante.

—Es hora de luchar por mis propios sueños padre— sonrío Theodore— Regresare con mis amigos y juntos buscaremos a Harry. Protegeremos nuestro futuro. Nuestros sueños— le dio la espalda al retrato de su padre y tomo su baúl.

—Adiós padre…… estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto— dijo con dolor, y cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¡No puedes irte! —

—Mamá, basta, déjame pasar— dijo Blaise serio, mirando con decisión a su querida madre, que estaba aferrada a la puerta de salida de su habitación.

—¡No, no lo hagas Blaise! ¡No te vayas! ¡No es verdad lo que te han dicho, mira los periódicos! ¡MÍRALOS! — le suplico llorando.

—Se lo que dicen madre— le sonrío su hijo con calma—Pero ya decidí irme—

—¡NO! — suplico ella aterrada, y se abrazo a él—¡NO! ¡No lo acepto! ¡No te dejare ir! ¡Voy a detenerte, no quiero perderte hijo! ¡No por esas mentiras!—

Blaise tomo a su madre con cariño, y la aperto con firmeza, sólo para mirarla a los ojos, y ver en ellos todo su dolor. Sabía que ella quería protegerlo. Que no quería perderlo.

Pero él debía irse.

—Víctor esta muerto mamá, y no fue por un accidente— le dijo serio— A Harry se lo llevaron y no sabemos a donde. Y para colmo, el Ministerio no quiere aceptarlo, pero yo estuve ahí madre, yo vi a Voldemort. Yo lo vi con mis ojos—

—¡Entonces vamonos, vamonos de aquí Blaise! ¡Huyamos a donde quieras, a donde sea! ¡Francia, Asía, América! ¡Adonde sea, pero no te vayas de mi lado! ¡Te lo suplico, no quiero perderte, no quiero perderte! — dijo separándose de él, y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

—No puedo— le dijo Blaise sonriendo.

—¡¿Por qué no?! — le dijo desgarrada por el dolor. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que su hijo se iría algún día… pero aun era muy pronto. Muy pronto.

—Víctor y Harry son mis amigos mamá… Si yo estuviera en peligro, ellos hubiesen hecho hasta lo imposible para buscarme—

—¡Pero no sabes donde están! ¿A dónde irás? ¿Qué harás? ¡Blaise, reacciona, no lo hagas hijo! ¡No lo hagas, esto, esto no te corresponde a ti! ¡Si quieres le pagare a _aurores_ profesionales, ellos lo harán, buscaran a Harry, no importa cuanto cueste, no importa cuanto tome, sólo, sólo, sólo no te vayas! ¡Te lo suplico, no te vayas, no me dejes!— le suplico aforrándose a sus piernas, y mirándolo asustada.

Blaise, se hinco a su lado. Beso la mejilla de su madre con cariño y le sonrío—Gracias por todo mamá. Gracias por cuidarme y tratar de detenerme, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al escucharte—

—Blaise, yo, yo--

—No, déjame terminar madre— le sonrío con cariño— Eres mi mamá, y se que me amas. Y por lo mismo, se que has hecho cosas terribles por mi— al escuchar esto, ella le mira pálida y asustada.

No estaba lista. No para eso. No para escuchar eso de él. No quería. No quería escuchar esa palabra de su hijo.

A ella no le importaba todo el oro del mundo.

No le importaba lo que dijeran.

Sólo…

Sólo no quería escuchar esa palabra salida de los labios de su hijo.

Por que si él se la decía. Si él le decir eso. Ella, ella prefería estar muerta. Muerta para no escucharlo decir eso.

Todo menos esa palabra. Todo menos eso.

—¿Es un castigo? — susurro ella asustada—¿Por eso me te vas? ¿Por lo que he hecho? ¿Te vas por eso Blaise? ¿Me castigas por todo lo que hice?¿Por eso me dejas sola? Dímelo, dime si es verdad o no Blaise…— dijo temblando.

Estaba tan asustada.

¿Se lo diría?

¿Le diría eso?

¿La llamaría eso?

Blaise sonrío —Por lo que has hecho madre……—

Ella se paralizo. No quería escucharlo. No quería.

—Yo siempre te voy a amar—

—¿Eh? — ella le miro anonadada.

Blaise le beso en la frente con amor—Eres mi madre, y nunca podría dejar de amarte mamá. Lo que hayas hecho no me importa. Se que hiciste lo que debías de hacer y creíste conveniente. Y se que todo lo hiciste por mi. Por que a pesar de todos tus esposos, a pesar de todo el oro… nunca te decidiste de mí. Y te doy las gracias por eso mamá, por que me diste la vida y todo tu amor. Y me haces muy feliz ahora, por tratar de detenerme, por mostrarme cuanto me amas… pero aun así, es mi turno de hacer lo que debo, creer en lo creo conveniente— sonrío Blaise— Y ahora se que mi lugar esta con mis amigos, para luchar y crear un mundo donde estés a salvo mamá—

Blaise se puso de pie, levito su baúl y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de cruzar el umbral, se detuvo. Miro a su madre por última vez y sonrío—Cuando esto termine, creo que me gustaría casarme mamá ¿Te gustaría tener un par de nietos corriendo por la casa? —

Su madre sonrío, mientras grandes lágrimas salían por sus ojos—Sí, si me gustaría—

Blaise amplio su sonrisa—Francia es genial en esta época del año mamá, te veré allá cuando regrese ¿Esta bien?. Cuídate mucho, te quiero, adiós, bye— le dijo con cariño y se fue.

Blaise bajo las escaleras a prisa, pasando de largo a los elfos que atendían la mansión.

Tenía que irse ahora.

Tenía que irse rápido.

Por que ya no aguantaba.

Ya no aguantaba las ganas de ponerse a llorar.

Cruzo el umbral de la salida de la casa principal de los Zabinni. La avenida del Londres _Muggle_ estaba presente frente a él. Estaba oscuro y llovía con fuerza. Pero no le importaba estarse mojando con la fría lluvia. Era mejor así.

Miro hacia la ventana del cuarto piso de su hogar, y vio a su madre en ella, llorando, mirándolo suplicante a que regresara. Pero él sonrío. Con la mano se despidió de ella, y agradeció la lluvia. Agradeció que escondiera sus lágrimas.

Blaise le dio la espalda, y se retiro por la banqueta, mientras la fuerte lluvia golpeaba con más fuerza, como desafiándolo a continuar.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás, es hora de continuar— dijo con pesar, mientras sonreía—Es hora de luchar por nuestros sueños— dijo alzando su mirada, y sorprendido noto que no estaba sólo.

—Así se habla Blaise— sonrío Theodore frente a él, empapado de pies a cabeza—Pero no dejes de llorar— le dijo con calma.

—¡No estoy llorando! — dijo su amigo sintiendo sus orejas arder de la vergüenza.

Theodore sonrío y miro hacia la ventana de la casa Zabinni—Yo no tengo a mi madre— le dijo con calma— Pero… yo sería muy feliz si tuviera a alguien que llorara por mi—

Blaise le miro sorprendido, y un golpe muy calido le llego al pecho… y empezó a llorar.

Theodore permaneció junto a él en la lluvia y el frío…… mientas se preguntaba si podría proteger a sus seres queridos en esta ocasión……

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

El autobús Noctámbulo se detuvo. Blaise y Theodore bajaron de el con prisa. Estaban empapándose de nuevo.

—¿Es aquí? — dijo Blaise mirando como el autobús se iba, y los dejaba sobre una casa parecida a un castillo armado con piezas de distintas casas. Sin duda la casa Weasley era la más extraña que había visto—Gin si que vive en un lugar raro— sonrió divertido, mientras Theodore encendió su varita con un _Lumus_.

—Creo que no están— comento Theodore mirando la casa Weasley toda apagada.

—¿La madriguera? — dijo Blaise leyendo un cartel fuera de la casa— Seguro de parte de Fred y George—

—Blaise, concéntrate ¬¬U — le dijo Theodore mirando el terreno de la casa completamente desolado—Si los Weasley no están… es algo extraño—

—Quizás fueron de vacaciones— comento su amigo.

—No creo—

—¡AAAAAAAAAHH! — gritaron Blaise y Theodore cuando Luna apareció tras ellos.

—¡LUNA NO HAGAS ESO! — le riño Blaise molesto, pero Luna sólo miraba a Theodore: —Ginny no esta, hace casi un mes que se fue con su familia. No la he visto. Le he escrito pero sus cartas son cortas y no dice donde está—

—ME paso igual— le dijo Theodore sonriéndole—¿Cómo has estado? — Luna sonrío de forma despistada— Ahora mejor—

—Claro, adelante, ignoren a Blaise— gruño su amigo—Total, sólo estamos aquí parados como idiotas en medio de la nada bajo una inmensa tormenta congelante—

—¿Y cómo has estado tú Theo? — pregunto ella.

—¡No hablaba en serio Lun-Lun! — reclamo Blaise.

—¿Lun-Lun? — dijo Theodore extrañado.

Blaise le miro molesto—Claro ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Sun-Sun? Luna es muy despistada para eso— aclaro en tono práctico.

—¿Qué cosa? Ò.ÓX— dijo Theodore molesto.

Blaise señalo a su amiga, y Theodore miro a su querida novia alzando a un gnomo cara de papa por los pies desde uno de los arbustos frente a la casa. El gnomo la mordió en el dedo pulgar y contrario a lo que pensaban, ella se mostró muy sonriente… y empezó a cantar.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¿Harry? —

—…mmm…—

—Ah, creo que ya esta despertando—

—Shh, Dudley, déjalo que se despierte a su ritmo querido—

Harry abrió los ojos pesadamente.

—Espera cariño, sin tus anteojos no veras nada— se apresuro Petunia, y le coloco con cuidado las gafas.

Harry miro a su tío, tía y primo frente a él, todos estaban a su alrededor. Apenas abrió bien los ojos, les sonrío ligeramente. Su tía le sonrío y comenzó a llorar, mientras le besaba dulcemente la frente.

Esa sensación de calidez le reconforto. Sentía que se había perdido por mucho tiempo. Tantos años… y ahora regresaba a casa.

Su tío le acaricio con cariño el cabello, mientras fingía que algo le había entrado al ojo. Dudley estaba ahí, quizás más grande de lo que recordaba. Estaba rojo de la nariz y los ojos, que le lagrimeaban, mientras trataba de articular un suave "Hola, Harry".

Harry pensó que esa era la mejor de las bienvenidas que pudo haber tenido nunca.

Poco después, cuando el doctor fue a revisarlo, le anunciaron algo que hizo llorar a tía Petunia. Algo que incluso hizo a tío Vernon aferrarse al tubo del suero con fuerza, como si temiera caer e hizo a Dudley mirar a otro lado asustado.

Pero, para Harry no fue malo. Para él era algo bueno.

Por que lo merecía.

Agradecía que le dijeran eso.

Lo hizo sentir que la vida era justa. Que eso era un pago justo por lo que había hecho. Incluso se pregunto ¿Por qué no perdió más? ¿Por qué no murió ahí mismo?

Él no lo sentía.

No lo lamentaba.

Él no se sintió triste.

No.

Nada de eso.

Él en verdad lo agradeció.

Agradeció perder su ojo.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

¿Sabes como se siente?

¿Lo sabes?

¿Sabes como se siente desear que necesitas ser juzgado?

¿Sabes lo que es aferrarte en momentos largos y suplicar un castigo? ¿Suplicar por justicia? ¿Suplicar por que te acusen y te señalen, para que no te vuelvas a levantar?... sólo… sólo por que es lo justo… ¿…lo sabes?……

Él si.

Desde que despertó.

Desde que supo que estaba vivo.

Desde que supo… que "él" estaba muerto.

Víctor se había ido.

Víctor ya no estaba.

Por más que buscara no lo encontraría.

Por más que lo llamara él no le respondería.

Por más que lo intentara… no lo traería de vuelta.

Él estaba vivo.

Y Víctor no.

¿Dónde estaba la justicia en eso?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde?

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Los Dursley se turnaban para cuidarlo. Petunia se quedaba con él casi todo el día, mientras Vernon trabajaba. Dudley regresaba en la tarde, mientras su padre se quedaba unos momentos y luego se retiraban él y Petunia a descansar.

En la mañana, Vernon iba al trabajo de nuevo; pero dejaba a Petunia en el hospital y recogía a Dudley para llevarlo a casa.

También le habían dicho que sus cosas habían llegado de "Ese lugar", como ahora lo llamaba tío Vernon a Hogwarts. Al parecer las habían dejado en la alacena y las tirarían en esa semana a la basura. Hedwing estaba con ellos. Dudley se encargaba de alimentarla y decía que estaba desesperada por verlo.

Las visitas estaban prohibidas.

—Es por tú bien, querido— le había dicho Petunia, mientras lo arropaba con cuidado.

Harry le sonrío con calma—Esta bien, lo entiendo—

Su tía sólo sonrío complacida por saberse entendida. Los Dursley estaban muy contentos por que Harry entendía. Él entendía que no lo dejarían regresar a Hogwarts.

—Me alegro que entiendas que es lo mejor para ti Harry— le había dicho una tarde tío Vernon— No importa lo que haya pasado, ya déjalo atrás. Ahora sólo piensa en el futuro mi muchacho— sonrío a la familia— Escuche que Oxford es muy calido en estos días—

Harry se había enterado de que los negocios de Tío Vernon estaban muy bien. De hecho, excelentes. Lo habían promovido y ahora era gerente de área de su sector. Era más presión y solía quedarse más tiempo trabajando, pero la paga era muy redituable.

Una plaza se había abierto en Oxford hacia unos meses, y lo habían recomendado. Smelthings estaba muy cerca de Oxford. Lo suficiente como para que Dudley regresara en las tardes a casa.

Petunia incluso había estado investigando sobre las casas y terrenos.

Era más que obvio que la idea les resultaba llamativa. Pero fue el suceso de Harry lo que hizo a tío Vernon aceptar la oferta de inmediato.

La mudanza ya estaba planeada. Saldrían de Mallorca en cuanto Harry estuviese en condiciones de viajar.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Dos días habían pasado desde que Harry había despertado en la cama del hospital. Dos días en que los doctores entraban y salían, mientras Petunia estaba al pendiente de cada detalle, como si temiera que alguien indeseado entrara en cualquier momento.

Harry sólo se dejaba revisar, mientras le informaban que había estado en emergencias por casi toda una semana, al parecer, en un coma algo extraño. En las curaciones, sentía algo extraño cuando lo sedaban para limpiar el vacío de su ojo izquierdo.

—…Quisiera un espejo… por favor…— pidió Harry el tercer día. Petunia se mostró asustada y miro a los doctores, que acababan de curarlo.

El doctor asintió—Es normal que quieras verte después del accidente— dijo y miro a Petunia—Una enfermera traerá un espejo enseguida— su localizador comenzó a pitar—Ah, disculpen, parece que llego una emergencia, regresare más tarde— dijo, y salio del cuarto, seguido de su colega.

—No tienes que hacerlo— dijo su tía preocupada—Quizás al menos deberíamos esperar a Vernos y Dudley—

—No, esta bien— le dijo Harry con calma. Pero Petunia lo noto. Noto como sus manos temblaban y se aferraban a la manta de la cama con fuerza.

En eso, entro una enfermera, Harry la miro con calma, y ella, apenas lo miro, dio un ligero sobresalto y se tropezó con una de las patas de la cama, cayendo al piso.

—¡Ow! ¡Lo siento! — dijo nerviosa y sujetando el espejo torpemente—Aja, ja, ja, ja. Si, em, s-soy la, uh, er…— la enfermera, una chica rubia de nariz respingona y ojos muy vivarachos, miro a Petunia confundida; como si esperara que ella terminara frase por ella.

—Eh, ¿La enfermera del espejo? — pregunto Petunia confundida.

La chica sonrío ampliamente—¡Sí! ¡Soy el espejo! ¡No, digo la "enfermeda"! — sonrío muy contenta, evitando curiosamente la mirada de Harry.

Petunia le miro con gran desagrado.

—Tía, quisiera agua ¿Podrías traérmela? — sonrío Harry amablemente.

—Eh, si, claro— dijo su tía, y fulmino a la enfermera, que parecía muy concentrada en el palo del suero.

Apenas Petunia salio, Harry miro a la enfermera, que ahora miraba muy curiosa las ruedas de la cama y murmuraba algo de:—Oh, no sabía que tuvieran ruedas—

—¿Me daría el espejo por favor? — pidió Harry con cortesía. La chica le miro algo sorprendida, y sin querer se sonrojo intensamente.

—Um, bueno, no es por meterme, pero, pero ¿No crees que es muy ponto para que quieras verte? Es decir… bueno… ya sabes…— murmuro apenada, mirando hacia otro lado.

Harry se recostó con algo de pesadez, y gimió un poco adolorido. La enfermera lo miro intensamente, y en su cara se reflejaba una preocupación indescriptible.

—¿Podría pasarme ese florero para tomar agua? — pidió Harry, señalando un florero con orquídeas que estaba a su derecha.

La chica, muy aprisa, tomo el jarrón y se lo paso.

Harry le sonrío con calma—Si mi tía sabe que una maga esta aquí, se va a poner furiosa—

—¿Qué-qué? — dijo sorprendida—¿Có-cómo supiste? — dijo nerviosa. Harry señalo el florero y la chica comprendió su error.

Harry le sonrío con tal gentileza, que la chica se ruborizo de nuevo—Por favor, dígales a todos, que estoy bien… señorita Thonks—

Thonks, sorprendida como nunca, con los ojos abiertos como platos; por primera vez en su vida enmudeció por completo.

—Ya vine querido, aquí esta tú…¿¡Qué cree que hace con ese florero!? — grito Petunia furiosa, entrando al cuarto y arrebatándole el florero a Thonks de un manotazo—¿¡Esta loca?! ¡Si mi Harry quiere vomitar debe pasarle un bote de basura o una bolsa no un estupido florero! ¡¿Qué clase de incompetente es usted!? — le grito indignada y miro a Harry—Oh, cielo, querido ¿Estas mal? ¡Iré a llamar a un medico de inmediato! — dijo, y tomo bruscamente a Thonks del brazo y la saco de la habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Harry se recostó de nuevo y miro el techo de su habitación. El blanco del lugar le resultaba enfermizo.

Aun no sabía como les diría a sus tíos, que, cuando el momento llegara… se iría… para no regresar.

Harry noto que Thonks había dejado el espejo sobre la mesa de noche. Lo levito hacia él y lo tomo vacilante.

Suspiro hondamente……… y miro su reflejo.

Ahí estaba.

Repulsivo a su vista, estaba su reflejo.

No era por los vendajes que le cubrían casi todo el rostro. Ó por la sombría vista de su único ojo. Ó por su aspecto pálido y maltratado.

Su reflejo era repulsivo, por que no era el de Víctor.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—Hola Harry— saludo Dudley, entrando junto con su padre.

—Hola— saludo Harry, y él y su primo se estrecharon las manos, mientras Dudley, emocionado, le platicaba sobre él nuevo Nintendo que había traído, para que lo viera.

—Harry aun no puede jugar Duders— le dijo Vernon sonriendo.

—Pero puede ver como lo hago yo— dijo Dudley animado, mientras se subía en una silla para alcanzar la televisión del cuarto y conectar los cables.

—Harry, lamento no quedarme mucho, pero fue un día pesado— le dijo su tío algo apenado—Pero mañana quizás me quede un poco más—

—No, esta bien tío, descansen por favor— le sonrío Harry. Sus tíos se despidieron de ellos con un beso y las buenas noches. Pero antes de salir, Harry miro a Thonks pasando muy obviamente. Pero para desgracia de ella, Petunia la miro y salio disparada hacia ella.

—Oh, no— suspiro Vernon y miro a Harry—No se que le pasa a tú tía, pero siempre que ve a esa enfermera se va contra ella ¡No sé que le hizo! Es torpe, si y algo distraída—

—Y muy rara, ayer le pregunte donde estaba el doctor Shimer y sólo se me quedo viendo y dijo que le preguntara a alguien más— dijo Dudley mirando con el ceño fruncido el televisor—¿Dónde están las entradas de audio y video? —

—Bueno, también es rara, lo admito— suspiro Vernon, y escucho como Petunia gritaba en el pasillo algo de: —¡¿Es usted sorda?! ¡Le estoy preguntando cuando vendrán a revisar a mi sobrino! ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Por qué no usa gafet como las demás enfermeras? ¡Me quejaré de esto! ¿Quién es su supervisora? ¡¿A donde cree que va?! ¡Regrese aquí de inmediato!—

—Bien, esa es mi llamada— suspiro Vernon—Los veo mañana chicos— sonrío, y salio de inmediato a detener a su esposa.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Al fin llegue con el jefe! — sonrío Dudley mirando como aparecía su nuevo adversario. Harry miraba como su primo se movía de un lado a otro tratando de no ser vencido.

—¡Mira Harry! ¡Sólo queda un golpe más y AAAH! ¡No! — salto Dudley cuando de repente, la luz se fue.

Harry miro como las luces parpadearon un poco antes de que el generador de emergencia se activara.

—Rayos, y se me olvido salvar— suspiro Dudley abrumado, encendiendo de nuevo el televisor—Bueno, igual lo vuelvo a hacer. Tengo hambre ¿quieres algo Harry? Aquí al final del pasillo esta una maquina que tiene cosas muy ricas— sonrío.

—No, estoy bien Big-D. Pero si puedes, algo de agua te lo agradecería— le sonrío. Su primo asintió: —Ok, te traeré agua. Yo voy por unas frituras. En Smelthings sólo te dan cosas sanas, guacala— dijo divertido y salio del cuarto.

Harry se recostó en la cama, miro el reloj de la habitación y vio que ya eran las 10:47.

Se cubrió con las mantas un poco y miro como las luces comenzaron a parpadear de nuevo.

De repente, la pantalla del televisor capto estática, y la pantalla comenzó a bailar de arriba hacia abajo.

Harry tomo el control y cambio el canal. Extrañado, vio como en todos los canales era lo mismo. Sólo estática.

—Hola—

Harry se giro extrañado, y vio a un pequeño niño rubio, no mayo de 6 años, que iba en compañía de una niña pelirroja, a simple vista más chica que él. Quizás su hermana.

—Hola— saludo Harry—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Están perdidos? — pregunto sonriendo.

Los niños no dijeron nada, sólo entraron y se escondieron debajo de su cama. Harry, extrañado, con algo de dolor se asomo. Ahí estaban. Ambos sentados, uno junto al otro.

—¿Podemos escondernos aquí? — pregunto el niño con voz queda, como susurrando.

—¿Esconderse? Ug— gimió adolorido y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en la cama. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Así que hablo en voz un poco alta para que los niños lo escucharan—Uf, ¿Estáis jugando? Su madre se va a preocupar— dijo con calma.

—Shhh— le dijo el niño claramente desde abajo.

Harry, sin ver más remedio, tuvo que inclinarse de nuevo para hablarles—Hola— saludo de nuevo, sintiendo con desagrado como la sangre se subía de nuevo a su cabeza.

—Shhh— le dijo de nuevo el niño con el dedito en los labios.

—¿De que se esconden? — le susurro Harry, siguiéndoles el juego.

—Del frío— le susurro el niño.

—¿El frío? — pregunto Harry extrañado.

Ambos niños asintieron. Harry, se acomodo de nuevo en la cama. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, miro el televisor. Aun captaba la estática.

Miro el techo, y las lucen aun parpadeaban.

—Dudley— dijo de repente. Se levanto bruscamente, pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que callo de rodillas.

Jadeando por el dolor, Harry miro a los niños—Quédense aquí, no se muevan— dijo con dificultad, y estiro su mano—_Accio_ silla de ruedas— susurro, y del armario de la habitación, una silla de ruedas salio de inmediato.

Harry, con un hechizo levitador, subió a la silla—No salgan de aquí— ordeno a los niños sin mirarlos, y salio por la puerta.

Harry miro el largo pasillo, donde todas las luces parpadeaban.

Había silencio.

Mucho silencio.

—¡Dudley! — grito alarmado, y movió su silla mágicamente a su derecha, rogando que la maquina de dulces estuviera en esa dirección.

—**¡Dudley!** — llamo de nuevo más preocupado. Su corazón latía aprisa, como si estuviera apunto de salir de su pecho.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? — decía alarmado, mirando todas la puertas cerradas. ¿Dónde estaban las enfermeras de guardia? ¿Dónde estaba Dudley?

—¡Thonks! **¡Thonks!** — llamo aterrado, llegando al final del pasillo y mirándolo desierto.

Su corazón empezó a latir con demencia. No estaba. Dudley no estaba.

—¿¡Harry?! — grito alguien. Este se giro rápidamente sobre la silla, y vio a su primo del otro extremo del pasillo.

—¡Dudley! — sonrío Harry, sintiendo que la vida le regresaba y rodando hacía él.

—¿¡Estas loco!? — le grito Dudley corriendo hacia él—¡El doctor dijo que no debías esforzarte! ¿Cómo subiste a esa silla? —

Ambos se encontraron a la mitad del pasillo y Harry hablo rápidamente—¡Dudley, hay dos niños en el cuarto! ¿Sabes de donde podrían venir? —

—¿Qué? ¿Niños, qué niños? — pregunto su primo confundido.

—¡Están ahí, en el cuarto! — le señalo Harry desesperado. Su primo se giro a la entrada del cuarto, que estaba tres puertas atrás, y vio como dos cabecitas se asomaban con curiosidad.

—¿Qué hacen esos niños aquí? — pregunto Dudley ahora más extrañado— Pediatría esta arriba ¿Se perdieron?—

—¿¡Pediatría!? — enmudeció Harry, y vio como las luces comenzaban a parpadear más rápido.

—¿Qué rayos pasa con las luces? — pregunto Dudley extrañado.

Harry le dio la espalda a su primo y hecho a andar—¡Dudley, toma a esos niños y busca a una enfermera llamada Thonks, dile que hay dementotes, ella te entenderá! —

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? — le llamo Dudley tratando de alcanzarlo.

—¡Dudley por el amor de Dios vete! — le grito Harry mirando el techo, con sus luces parpadeantes. Alzo una de sus manos, y rogando por que funcionara, creo su _Pratonus_.

Un gran siervo plateado levito unos segundos frente a él, y luego atravesó el techo. Harry, sintiéndose desfallecer por el agotamiento, giro a la izquierda en el pasillo, donde estaban los elevadores. Apresurado, presiono el botón. La puerta, casi milagrosamente se abrió de inmediato.

Pero apenas intento mover su silla con magia, un mareo intenso le nublo la vista y lo hizo caer al suelo.

—…ah…ah…los…los niños…— jadeaba, tratando de encontrar sus gafas, las cuales habían caído de su cabeza.

—¡Harry! — Dudley apareció rápidamente doblando el pasillo.

—D-dudley, que, ah, ¿Qué haces aquí? La, la enfermera… Tho-thonks… los niños…— jadeaba, sintiendo como Dudley lo alzaba sin problemas de nuevo a la silla.

—Los niños están aquí conmigo— le dijo Dudley serio, poniéndole las gafas. Harry, aun mareado, pudo ver a los dos pequeños, muy pegados de su primo.

—Váyanse… ahora— dijo con dificultad, tratando de aferrarse a la silla. Pero Dudley tomo los mangos de la silla y lo metió al elevador: —Vamos niños, vengan adentro— les dijo deteniendo la puerta para que pasarán. Pero los niños sólo estaban afuera, mirando hacia el pasillo—¿Niños? ¿Qué hacen? — dijo desesperado y aun sujetando la puerta, rodeo a Harry para alcanzarlos.

Pero apenas lo hizo, la niña señalo el largo pasillo— Las luces… se apagan— susurro, mientras un ligero vapor salía de su boca.

—El frío— susurro el niño.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y una bocanada de vapor salio de sus labios.

—¿Él qué? — pregunto Dudley asomando todo su cuerpo por el elevador.

—¡DUDLEY NO! —

En un parpadeo Dudley desapareció. Algo se lo había llevado.

Algo negro.

—**¡DUDLEYY!** — grito Harry mirando como las puertas empezaban a cerrarse. Harry trato de mover la silla con sus manos, pero en su desesperación callo de lado, pero penas lo justo, logro impulsarse hacia el pasillo.

Las puertas chocaron contra su tórax—¡¡AGG!! — gimió sintiendo una terrible punzada. Las puertas retrocedieron al no poder cerrarse, y Harry aprovecho para gatear fuera del elevador. Asustado, miro a su izquierda.

—¡DUDLEEYY!— grito mirando como una monstruosa sombra encapuchada estaba sobre su primo. Casi vaporosa flotando sobre él, succionándole la vida.

—¡DÉJALO, **DÉJALOO!** — Harry sintió una terrible punzada cuando las puertas chocaron en sus tobillos. Adolorido, miro a los niños, que seguían de pie y temblaban asustados—¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ, ENTREN AL ELEVADOR, AHORA! —

Los niños, aun temblando, no se movieron. Sólo miraron a su derecha. Harry desesperado también lo hizo.

Tres sombras más se acercaban hacia ellos, levitando fantasmagóricamente hacia ellos, en esa neblina negra.

Y la oscuridad les seguía abriéndoles camino, apagando las luces a su paso.

Harry no espero más. Como pudo se estiro y jalo del pie bruscamente al niño. Este grito asustado, pero Harry le ignoro y los tumbo al piso a ambos. Una vez los tubo más cerca, los arrojo bruscamente dentro del elevador y saco sus pies del camino de las puertas.

—¡Váyanse y no miren! — les grito. Lo último que vio de ellos es como ambos cerraban los ojos, cubriéndose con las manitas.

Las puertas se cerraron y con ellas se fue la luz.

Todo quedo en sombras. En una profunda y fría oscuridad.

—¡DUDLEYY! — grito Harry desesperado. Jadeando, cerro sus ojos. Un frío terrible le calaba el cuerpo.

—Un recuerdo feliz, un recuerdo feliz— murmuraba aprisa, mientras un aliento putrefacto estaba tras su nuca.

Harry se concentraba, pensaba en Ginny y sus hijos jugando en el jardín de su casa, pero después aparecía Sirius cruzando el velo de la muerte.

Unos dedos viscosos sujetaban sus hombros.

La carta de Hogwarts que le anunciaba que era un mago, el día más feliz de su vida. Los cuerpos muertos de Remus y Thonks en Hogwarts.

Algo se puso frente a él, y se aferro a su cuello.

El día en que Ron, Hermione y él salvaron la piedra filosofal. Él día que Dumbledore murió.

Un aliento frío sobre sus labios.

Ginny y él, el día de su boda. Víctor tendido en el suelo, sin vida. Dudley muerto.

Un grito desgarrador resonó. Partió el silencio con un aullido lastimero, llevando una intensa luz a su alrededor. Sombras fugaces volaron junto con ella, huyendo de la calidez que emanaba.

Y sólo quedaron dos.

Uno de ellos era un chico inconsciente. Reposaba de espaldas al suelo. Estaba muy pálido y no se movía.

A su lado, un hombre estaba…De pie……… llorando.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¿¡Cómo que aun no lo encuentran!? —bramo Sirius a Moody, y de inmediato fulmino con la mirada a una chica de pelo rosa muy avergonzada—¡Espero que estés satisfecha Thonks! —

—L-lo siento…— murmuro con voz quebrada. Molly Weasley se acerco a darle consuelo, y miraba mal a Sirius.

—¿¡Lo sientes?! ¿¡Crees que con eso basta Thonks!? ¡Harry esta perdido desde hace tres días! ¡Apenas había salido de emergencias y hace tres días desapareció de su cama! ¡Y no sólo él, ese mismo día los Dursley desaparecieron! ¡Y todo es tú culpa por ser tan lenta! —

—¡Sirius, basta!— dijo Dumbledore severamente. Sirius le miro furioso: —¿¡Basta?! ¡¿BASTA?! ¡NO ME DIGAS ESO DUMBLEDORE, NO CUANDO HARRY Y LOS DURSLEY HAN DESAPARECIDO! ¡TE DIJE QUE YO DEBÍA IR, QUE YO DEBÍA CUIDARLOS, SABÍA QUE NO PODÍA CONFIAR EN USTEDES PARA HACERLO! ¡ERA YO QUIEN DEBÍA ESTAR AHÍ, ES MI AHIJADO! ¡YO DEBÍA ESTARLO CUIDANDO! —

—Sirius, cálmate— le pidió Remus— Por favor, no tienes por que--

Pero Sirius le miro furioso—¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER LUNÁTICO, NO CUANDO TÚ MISMO HAS FALLADO!! — dicho esto, le dio la espalda, y subió a su habitación; dejando a su mejor amigo dolido.

Dumbledore miro como Sirius subía, hasta que se perdió por las escaleras, donde un grupo de chicos lo miraban preocupados.

Toda la orden estaba igual que ellos.

Harry había desaparecido hacía tres noches del hospital, y junto con él, los Dursley.

La casa en Mallorca estaba vacía. Todo estaba inmaculado. No se habían llevado nada, salvo las cosas de Harry. De ahí en fuera, las cosas de los Dursley estaban intactas. Incluso una ropa que habían dejado en la secadora seguía ahí para cuando Moody, Remus, Thonks y Kingsley fueron a revisar.

La casa se vio maldita, con algo oscuro dentro de ella… por que todo seguía ahí. Incluso la cena estaba servida en dos platos.

Era una visión que enchinaba la piel.

"Sin rastro" le había dicho Moody con aire sombrío.

—Sin rastro— murmuro Dumbledore para sí, mientras veía el reloj. Snape pronto llegaría, y sólo esperaba que no confirmara sus peores temores.

Suplicaba que Voldemort no tuviera a ninguno de ellos.

—¿No es mucha coincidencia?— dijo Moody de repente, mientras su ojo parecía seguir aun a Sirius.

Dumbledore suspiro cansadamente y se dirigió a la cocina, con Moody tras él—Eso he pensado— dijo de forma enigmática—Harry y los Dursley desaparecen la misma noche que Thonks tuvo que ir al área de Pediatría para detener a un grupo de _Dementores_—

—Dime Albus, el siervo que vio Thonks…—

—Sí, era de Harry— sonrío Dumbledore con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos— Estoy seguro que se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellos y por eso convoco a su _Patronus_—

Moody silbó impresionado—A su edad y haciendo magia sin varita— dijo sonriendo, haciendo que sus cicatrices se marcaran de forma horrible—Ese chico sin duda es un prodigio a su edad… pero ¿por que Thonks no lo vio? —

Dumbledore cruzo el umbral de la cocina—Quizás por que lo detuvieron— dijo serio—No tengo la menor duda. Esos _Dementores_ fueron enviados para Harry… Pero quien los mando no era muy listo. Era obvio que los _Dementores_ considerarían un hospital como un banquete personal. Y por desgracia, el área de Pediatría sería la más apetecible, después de todo, la felicidad esta en los niños por naturaleza— dijo con frustración— No dejo de pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si Thonks no se hubiera dado cuenta…— murmuro molesto.

—Es verdad— asintió Moody sentándose en la cocina al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore— De no ser por ella, los niños que entraron en coma estarían muertos—

—Ó peor aun— dijo Dumbledore de forma sombría, imaginando a esos niños sin su alma y convertidos en entes negros.

—Si… pero eran cuatro contra ella— dijo Moody sirviendo con la varita dos tazas de café— Estaba en clara desventaja, de no ser por el chico Potter quizás ella tampoco estaría con nosotros ahora— sonrío ligeramente—Aun recuerdo la primera vez que vi a ese muchacho, fue cuando me saco del baúl— menciono en un tono muy animado. Dumbledore le miro algo sorprendido, Moody era conocido por no ser precisamente eso, animado— Es idéntico a James, pero por lo que me han dicho, heredo los ojos de su madre, y es tan brillante como Lily. Eso es bueno, James no era muy, tú sabes— rió un poco.

Dumbledore sonrío. Si, aun recordaba a James Potter—Es verdad, es verdad— dijo recordando buenos tiempos.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Él clima estaba terrible esa noche. La lluvia azotaba con cierta furia por la calle. El viento parecía embravecido y golpeaba los muros aullando de forma estremecedora.

Alguien acababa de salir del #12 de Grimmauld Place. _Ojoloco_ miro con precaución la calle, y saco el encendedor tan conocido de Dumbledore. Y conforme Moody lo abría y cerraba, las luces de la calle se apagaban.

Era obvio que alguien importante ó iba a salir, ó iba a entrar.

Súbitamente una figura alta y negra se apareció frente a él, en la base de los escalones de la entrada.

—¿Lo han encontrado?— hablo la fría voz de Snape, mirando a Moody en la puerta.

—No— contesto roncamente Moody, mientras su ojo giraba sobre su cuenca rápidamente en busca de algo sospechoso—Todos están esperan…—

Moody enmudeció.

Snape apenas subió un escalón, cuando Moody se movió para darle paso. Y fue cuando lo vio. Estaba ahí. Bajo la lluvia torrencial y el frío. Como un fantasma sombrío.

Moody podría jurar que era un ente fuera del otro mundo, de no ser por que lo conocía. Su único ojo le estaba mirando. Sin brillo. Sin vida. Sólo ahí. Como si siempre hubiese estado en ese lugar.

Era como ver un _Inferi_. Un muerto en vida que sólo se mueve por la voluntad de un oscuro. Con la vida robada reflejada en el rostro. Ni muerto ni vivo. Ni de este mundo ni del otro. Un ente sin hogar.

Podía verlo. A pesar de la tenue luz que se emanaba del interior de la casa, él podía verlo. Su único ojo parecía hundido en su cuenca, con una ojera oscura por la falta del sueño consolador. Estaba pálido, en un tono enfermizo, como si el alimento se le hubiese negado en mucho tiempo.

Los vendajes de su rostro estaban sueltos, como si hubiesen tratado de arrancárselos con demencia; casi dejaba visible una sombra oscura en la cabeza. Como un hueco. Un vacío hueco carente de vida… si es que alguna vez hubo algo ahí.

Sangre.

No lo había notado. Pero en su rostro, y lo que se veía de su pijama… había sangre.

—¡Potter! — grito Moody bajando los escalones. Snape, que estaba casi al final del pasillo se detuvo en seco. Se giro de inmediato y volvió a escuchar a Moody: —¡POTTER! —

—Harry…— susurro Snape pálido—¡HARRY! — grito saliendo a la lluvia. Apenas lo hizo, miro a Moody arrodillado junto a algo. Pero no veía nada.

—¡Esta bajo la capa invisible! — le dijo Moody, mientras lo sujetaba de la nuca—¡Se acaba de desmayar! —

Snape no espero más, retiro la capa a Harry y lo cargo en brazos. Moody se puso de pie tras él, mirando con fiereza la calle.

La puerta del #12 de Grimmaul Place se cerro de un portazo, y Moody bajo de inmediato las escaleras. Para cuando llego a la sala, vio a Snape subir por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones del tercer piso.

Vio a Dumbledore dando indicaciones a Molly Weasley, así que supuso, al ver como estaba llorando y asintiendo como loca (al igual que muchos de la Orden, que miraban a Snape perderse en las escaleras), que ya sabían de Harry.

—¡¿Dónde esta Harry?! — grito Remus saliendo de la cocina junto con Thonks, el sr. Weasley y varios más, entre ellos Bill, Mundungus, McGonagall y Kingsley.

Dumbledore les pidió silencio y empezó a hablarles. Moody no se quedo. Regreso al pasillo de la salida. Recordó que no había regresado las luces, así que apago la luz del pasillo y abrió la puerta.

Abrió y cerró el encendedor varias veces, mientras regresaba la luz a las farolas de la calle.

—Misión cumplida— sonrío con pesar. Siendo un _Auror_ retirado, sabía que ya no tenían que preocuparse por Voldemort. Él no tenía a Harry. Por lo tanto, en forma estratégica, ya no tenía el poder que pudo haber tenido si lo en verdad Harry hubiese estado con él.

Pero aun había más dudas. Demasiadas dudas…

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

"Cuanta calidez" pensaba Harry. Sentía un cobertor muy suave y calido sobre él. Sentía también la temperatura a su alrededor. Era tan agradable.

Escuchaba algunos chispazos muy cerca. Alguien había encendido un fuego… su cabeza… ya no le dolía la cabeza…

Se sentía tan bien…

Harry abrió lentamente su ojo. Si, era verdad. Podía ver una chimenea frente a él. Lo noto por una borrosa luz que alcanzaba a notar. Sin sus lentes no veía más allá de su nariz. Pero no le dio importancia. Cerro los ojo de nuevo para sumergirse en el sueño.

Estaba a salvo… había visto a Moody… lo había logrado………sólo……… sólo lamentaba tener que irse pronto……… muy pronto………

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Harry no sabía cuanto había dormido. Pero cuando se levanto, se sintió mucho mejor. Al parecer nadie estaba con él en ese momento. Palpo con la mano a su derecha con cuidado, sintió una mesilla de madera con pequeños frascos. Quizás medicamento.

Toco con los dedos hasta que sintió unas gafas. Su forma rectangular le indico que eran las suyas.

Se las coloco, y al fin pudo mirar el lugar donde estaba. Harry recordaba ese cuarto, después de todo, él y Ginny ahora vivían en el # 12 de Grimmauld Place con sus hijos.

La habitación donde estaba era una de huéspedes, y si mal no recordaba, era de las pocas habitaciones que la Sra. Weasley había conseguido limpiar la primera vez que fue al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry se sentía agradablemente mejor. Miro sus manos y vio que su piel tenía mejor color. Movió un poco sus pies y ya no los sintió casi entumecidos. Noto además, que el pijama del hospital, obviamente, ya no lo traía puesto. En su lugar cargaba una bata verde oscuro. No pudo evitar pensar en que era por obra de Snape.

Miro alrededor y vio su viejo baúl cerca del fuego, en un rincón. Quizás lo habían sacado de sus bolsillos cuando le quitaron la ropa. Después de todo lo había minimizado para guardarlo sin problemas en la pijama. Noto la vacía jaula de su lechuza sobre el baúl. Al parecer Hedwing aun no regresaba del encargo que le había pedido.

Se toco con rareza la cabeza y sintió un parche donde antes estaba su ojo izquierdo. Fue cuando lo escucho. Fuertes gritos empezaban a subir de tono. Al parecer se dirigían a donde estaba. Parecían bastante furiosos. Y parecía que el tema a discusión era él.

Harry trato de ponerse de pie, con algo de cuidado puso primero un pie y luego el otro. Logro ponerse de pie y dio un par de pasos. Noto que caminaba como antes y más seguro se acerco a la puerta.

—¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LO MOLESTES! —

—¡TÚ NO DECIDES ESO SNAPE! —

—¡CUIDA TÚ LENGUA BLACK, POR QUE SI DAS UN PASO MÁS TE JURO QUE HARÉ QUE TE ARREPIENTAS! —

—¡QUIZÁ AYAS INTIMIDADO A TODOS PONIENDO ESA ESTUPIDA PROTECCIÓN SOBRE EL CUARTO PERO A MI NO ME VAS A DETENER CON ESO ¿ESCUCHASTE ÍMBECIL?! —

Harry se sorprendió de que la señora Black no estuviera gritando ya. Oh, no. Y ahí iba la Sra. Black desde la planta baja.

—¡ATRÉVETE A DAR UN PASO Y TE JURO--!— todos siguieron gritando, y poco después la sra. Black no se escucho, seguramente alguien acababa de cerrar su cortina.

—¡SNAPE, SIRIUS BASTA! — grito Remus subiendo por las escaleras. Y al parecer no solo.

—¡NO ME DIGAS NADA REMUS! ¡ES ESTE IDIOTA QUE NO SE MUEVE! —

—¡POR FAVOR CABALLEROS! ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTO! —

—Arthur tiene razón— Harry se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore en ese tono severo—Ahora, si no les importa, Madame Pomfrey tiene que atender a Harry, así que por favor, les suplico que le dejen pasar—

Harry escucho un par de gruñidos llenos de molestia, seguido de un par de pasos desordenados que bajaban por las escaleras.

—Gracias Dumbledore— se escucho la voz de Madame Pomfrey—Es que no entiendo como nunca piensan en los pacientes—

—Disculpa Poppy, te aseguro que nadie volverá a molestarte. Te agradezco de nuevo por venir tan rápido. Si no hubieses llegado, creo que Harry hubiese muerto sin tus cuidados— dijo Dumbledore con calma.

—Bha, tonterías Dumbledore. Sabes que no es molestia. Se que quieren saber como esta, pero no es excusa. Sólo pido un poco de silencio para el chico, necesita descansar. Ayer le cure y ya esta sanado… Una pena lo de su ojo… tan joven…— dijo con pesar.

—Si, los sanadores que colocamos de incógnito en el hospital donde estaba nos dieron la mala noticia… los miembros perdidos por maleficios no pueden ser regenerados… Voldemort debió atacarlo con uno de ellos…—

—En cuanto despierte les avisare. Mientras tanto, por favor, sean pacientes—

—Gracias Poppy—

Harry escucho como Dumbledore bajaba las escaleras, mientras Madame Pomfrey se acercaba a la habitación.

Sin ver más remedio, se sentó sobre la cama, y espero a la enfermera de la escuela. Otro cambio. Otro maldito cambio en la historia.

Pomfrey nunca supo de la Orden hasta la batalla final.

¿Hasta cuando seguiría así? ¿Hasta cuando dejaría de cambiar todo?

La puerta se abrió y Pomfrey entro, cargando un par de cobijas y una charola llena de frascos, murmurando algo de: —…desconsiderados, nunca piensan en los demás… como dos niños peleando por un juguete…— pero apenas vio a Harry sentado sobre la cama, dejo todo rápidamente en la mesa de noche y se le acerco, casi nariz con nariz—¿Cómo estas?¿Te duele algo? — decía mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Estoy bien— le dijo Harry con calma, mientras madame Pomfrey estiraba con cuidado su brazo derecho.

—¿Qué tal las piernas? —

—Bien—

—¿Tobillos? —

—Bien—

—¿Fiebre? —

—Ninguna—

—La cabeza—

—Sin dolor—

—¿Pesadillas? —

—Ninguna que recuerde—

—Abre la boca—

—Aaaahh…—

—Mmmm, el color es bueno… la infección que tenías en la boca desapareció. Tu fiebre paso y parece que la formula muscular que te di surtió efecto— dijo seria, pero con aire de satisfacción—¿Y que haces fuera de la cama? ¡Adentro, ya! — demando molesta.

Harry, con cuidado, regreso a la cama y la enfermera lo arropo—Debes descansar, tú cuerpo apenas se esta recuperando. Las pociones apenas se están haciendo presentes, pronto te darán escalofríos y necesito mantenerte caliente— dijo poniendo más cobijas sobre él, mientras que con la varita avivaba el fuego.

—Estas más débil de lo que crees, en ese hospital _muggle_ no te--

—En ese hospital me atendieron bien— dijo Harry cortante, apretando los nudillos con fuerza. Madame Pomfrey le miro seria, y muy práctica hablo: — Me refería a los sanadores que pusieron en secreto bajo tú custodia. No a tú familia— claro tomando un frasco de poción en una jeringa.

—… lo siento…— murmuro Harry algo apenado—No quise ser grosero…—

—Descuida, han pasado muchas cosas… muchas cosas…— murmuro más para ella que para él. Tomo la jeringa y con cuidado le tomo el brazo para inyectarlo en la vena—Esto te hará sentir mejor. Con esta poción diluida la infección de tu ojo desaparecerá por completo… tres días sin curación es mucho para una herida tan reciente—

Harry le miro sin expresión, mientras el líquido entraba a su torrente sanguíneo. En cierta forma, no sabía como decirle que no le importaba mucho su salud en esos momentos.

Madame Pomfrey le dio un chequeo rápido, y tomo la charola que había dejado en la mesa de noche—Ahora regreso, te traeré de comer—

—Madame Pomfrey…—

—¿Sí? — pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Gracias por todo— le dijo serio— Pero dígales que no quiero ver a nadie ahora. Dígales que les pido un día más…yo… necesito descansar…—

Pomfrey suspiro—Supuse que habías escuchado a esos dos neandertales-_muggles_. Esta bien, diré lo que me has pedido, y como mi paciente, me asegurare que nadie entre a molestarte— sonrío un poco. Harry también lo hizo, una suave sonrías y ella regreso a su postura malhumorada habitual: —Ahora siéntate y hay de ti si te vuelvo a encontrar de pie ¿Entendido? —

Dicho esto salio de la habitación.

Harry sabía que habría un gran revuelo por lo que había dicho. Pero necesitaba pensar las cosas… necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas.

Y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Pasados unos minutos la las paredes aprecian retumbar mientras todos discutían. Después de 5 minutos, una especie de silencio se escucho. Harry supuso que gracias a Dumbledore, de nuevo.

La puerta se escucho abrir de nuevo. Harry alzo la cabeza y vio a Kreacher entrando.

Iba desnudo, con la excepción de un trapo mugriento atado, como un taparrabos, alrededor de la cintura. Viejo como siempre. Le sobraba la piel por todas partes con pelos blancos saliendo por las enormes orejas. Con los ojos de color verde claro, inyectados en sangre, y la carnosa nariz en forma de hocico de cerdo.

Kreacher no prestó la más mínima atención a Harry. Como si no los hubiera visto, entró arrastrando los pies, encorvado, caminando despacio y con obstinación, y fue hacia el fondo de la estancia sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo con voz grave y áspera.

—...oh, mi pobre ama, si ella supiera, si supiera qué escoria han dejado entrar en la casa, qué le diría al viejo Kreacher, oh, qué vergüenza, sangre sucia, hombres lobo, traidores y ladrones, pobre viejo Kreacher, qué puede hacer él... —

—Hola, Kreacher— saludo Harry con calma.

El elfo se enderezó y lo miro con hostilidad, y al parecer, convencido de que nadie lo escuchaba añadió: —Hay un chico nuevo, Kreacher no sabe su nombre. ¿Qué hace aquí? Kreacher no lo sabe... —

Harry sólo sonrío. Hacia mucho que no veía a Kreacher así. Después de la segunda guerra, y que él y Ginny se casaran para vivir en Grimmauld Place, ellos habían adoptado a Kreacher. Era él quien ahora pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con Lily. Jugando y cuidándola en todo momento. Curiosamente nunca le agrado James, quizás por ser muy parecido a Sirius en lo bromista, pero Kreacher adoraba a Albus y Lily sin cuestionamientos.

Ver de nuevo a Kreacher era muy agradable. A pesar de que fuera en su modo menos favorable.

El elfo seguía ahí, mirándolo con desconfianza—Kreacher mira a este chico ¿Qué será? ¿Un traidor, un hombre lobo, un sangre sucia? Kreacher no lo sabe, oh, si mi pobre ama viviera ¿Qué diría al viejo Kreacher? Repulsiva bolas de pestilencias entrando y saliendo de la noble casa, Oh, si ella viviera…—

Harry sólo le sonrío. Miro un porta velas de plata sobre la chimenea. Lo levito hasta él, ante la mirada furiosa de Kreacher. Harry tomo el porta vela y se lo mostró a Kreacher.

—¿Era por esto que venias, verdad? — sonrío con amabilidad.

Kreacher lo miro con desconfianza.

—Esto, es un objeto de la real casa de los Black, y como el guardiana que eres, es tú deber cuidarlo ¿No es verdad Kreacher? — le sonrío Harry extendiéndole el objeto.

Él elfo lo miro con recelo y asintió—Kreacher debe cuidar todo lo de su ama, la ama dio indicaciones a Kreacher, Kreacher obedece a su ama—

—Entonces Kreacher, cuida bien de esta pieza. Ella no esperaría menos de ti— le sonrío Harry y levitando el objeto de plata, el elfo lo tomo con rapidez entre sus manos.

Por unos segundos, Kreacher miro a Harry sin comprender. Como si no entendiera lo que había pasado.

—Espero que algún día puedas hablarme sobre la histeria de los Black, Kreacher— le dijo Harry sonriendo—Me agradaría verte de nuevo. Soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto— dijo inclinando la cabeza con amabilidad.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Es Harry Potter? Kreacher puede ver la cicatriz, debe de ser cierto, ése es el chico que venció al Señor Tenebroso, Kreacher se pregunta cómo lo haría... — murmuro sorprendido, acariciando el porta velas con suavidad.

—Ah, Kreacher— le llamo Harry en un tono casi serio—No te preocupes por el tapiz de las generaciones de los Black, tiene una fijación permanente que no se quitara nunca, así que no te preocupes por el—

Kreacher abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pareció abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando en un sonoro CRACK, una elfina apareció. Harry le miro sorprendido y Kreacher le miro con aprensión, sujetando con fuerza la porta velas, como si pensara que ella podría robárselo.

—Harry Potter señor— chillo agudamente la elfina, haciendo una exagerada reverencia—El amo le a pedido a Winky que pregunte si Harry Potter señor, quiere estofado de buey ó lasaña — dijo sonriendo.

Harry estaba mudo. Casi no reconocía a Winky. Estaba vestida con un vestido para niña de color naranja claro, con flores de girasoles grabados. Además de eso, usaba un listón que terminaba en un moño alrededor de su oreja izquierda. Se le veía además MUY sobria.

—¿Winky? — dijo Harry sorprendido.

La elfina sonrío—¿Qué desea entonces Harry Potter señor? —

Harry sintió un sudor frío en la nuca—Wi-winky, esta el Sr. Crouch aquí? — dijo vacilante. Pero Winky sonrío abiertamente: —¡Sí señor! Y Winky esta muy feliz señor. El amo y Winky ahora están juntos. Todo gracias a Harry Potter señor— e hizo una reverencia muy excitada— ¡Harry Potter señor, salvo a mi amo! Y ahora El amo y Winky están juntos, ahora Winky cuida mucho a su amo y también cuidará a Harry Potter señor, por que Harry Potter señor, salvo a mi amo y el amo y Winky ahora están jun--

—Ok, ok, ya entendí, gracias— sonrío Harry con pena— Y, eh, creo que el estofado de buey esta bien, gracias Winky—

La elfina pareció encantada y tras una exagerada reverencia desapareció. Kreacher miro todo eso con aire impresionado. Harry y él sólo se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Kreacher, fulminándolo con desagrado, salio por la puerta; murmurando algo de: —……Oh, qué vergüenza, sangre sucia, hombres lobo, traidores y ladrones, pobre viejo Kreacher, qué puede hacer él... —

Harry suspiro cansado. Se recostó en la cama y miro el techo. Cuantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

—…cuantas cosas…— murmuro sombrío—…Crouch padre esta aquí… y parece que su hijo sigue vivo— dijo pensando en la batalla pasada. Snape le había dicho que un _Dementor_ había dado el beso de la muerte a Barty Jr. ¿Pero entonces quien era el Barty que vio en el cementerio? ¿Un mortífago disfrazado? Ó…¿él propio Barty Jr? ¿Pero que razón había para usar la apariencia de un muerto? ¿Para confundirlos?¿Para esconder algo?... ¿Ó quizás todo fue un teatro? ¿Podría ser que fue alguien más quien murió por el beso del _Dementor_ en Hogwarts?

¿Alguien pudo cambiar a Barty por alguien más? ¿La falsa Hermione pudo hacerlo? La sola idea de que un niño pudo ser la víctima del _Dementor_ era horrenda. Terrible. Sabía que aparte de Barty y la falsa Hermione, había quizás un espía más, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor… no quería ni siquiera pensarlo. Había escuchado a Quirell……

—……Quirell…— murmuro con hastió.

Harry apretó los puños con rabia al recordarlo—…él dijo algo de un espía en Hogwarts…— miro el techo con el seño fruncido. Trataba de recordar algo más… algo que no encajara……… algo aparte de Víctor muriendo…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Pomfrey, que acaba de entrar con una bandeja llena de estofado. Ella le tendió la charola y él empezó a comer en silencio. Pomfrey tomo asiento en el sillón cercano a la cama y comenzó a bordar con su varita un hilo que apareció mágicamente.

Harry sintió la comida muy calida en su estomago… un calidez que no sentía en mucho tiempo…

Pomfrey hablo de vez en cuando, sólo para decirle advertirle algunas cosas. Sobre hablar muy alto, más que nada por la sra. Black y Kreacher. Pero no dijo nada sobre la Orden ni sobre quienes estaban en la casa en esos momentos. Harry fingió curiosidad (sería muy raro sino lo hiciera) y pregunto algunas cosas. Pero Pomfrey sólo le dijo que Dumbledore se las diría cuando hablara con él, ya que ella, por no ser parte de la Orden, no estaba en posición de decir nada.

Después de comer, Pomfrey le recogió la charola y salio de la habitación—Te dejare solo para que descanses. Llama a Winky si necesitas algo. Crouch salio, y la dejo encargada de ti—

—Ah… gracias…— dijo sorprendido.

Pomfrey salio de la habitación y él se tumbo en la cama. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar… cosas que debía hacer…… cosas… sólo cosas…

—…_**erres**__**erres**_** mi **_**mejorr**_** amigo…****—**

—**¡Harry, Harry! Recuerda que te amo ¿Eh? —**

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Que frío.

Cuanto frío se siente cuando estas sólo con tus pensamientos. Con tus pecados.

Que frío se siente.

Y que raro…

Que raro es todo… la vida… la muerte… el tiempo… el destino………

Como giran las ruedas del destino… ¿Cómo se juega un juego donde nadie gana? ¿Hasta donde un solo error marca el destino? ¿Hasta donde…… se puede jugar con la vida?

¿Cuántos muertos han sido? ¿Cuántos de los que no sabe? ¿A cuantos a matado? ¿A cuantos matará? ¿Cuántos ya no están? ¿Y los desaparecidos? ¿Y las familias rotas? ¿Quería en verdad saberlo? ¿En verdad quería entenderlo?

Cuanto miedo tenía.

Demasiado.

Incalculable.

¿Qué les diría a los demás?

¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

¿Debía quedarse ó irse?

¿Regresar? No, eso ya no se podía… hace tantos años que ya no se podía… tantos muertos…… tantos… ¿Cuánto podía quedarle de vida? ¿Cuántas muertes podría ocasionar a lo largo de ella?... ¿Cuántos hogares podía romper hasta entonces?

Víctor ya no estaba. Su familia… sus hijos… sus nietos… Borrados. Eliminados. Asesinados. Por él.

Lo había intentado. Dios, lo había hecho… lo había tratado todo para evitarlo… todo… todo………… ó quizás no…. Quizás si fue su culpa. Sólo tenía que deshacerse de Barty antes de que colocara su nombre en el cáliz… si lo hubiese hecho, quizás… quizás nadie hubiese muerto… Víctor seguiría vivo….

¿Qué habia hecho?

¿Qué hizo?

Destruyo todo.

Lo mato.

Él lo mato.

Asesino a Víctor. Asesino a su familia.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué?

¿Por qué nadie hablaba?

¿Por qué nadie venía y lo acusaba?

¿Por qué todos pensaban que era una víctima?

¿Acaso no lo notaban?

¿Acaso no lo veían?

¡Él era un asesino! ¡Era culpable! ¡¿Por que nadie lo acusaba o lo castigaba?!

¿¡Por que lo dejaban con vida?!

¿¡Por qué no murió?!

¡¿POR QUÉ SEGUÍA VIVO?!

¿¡POR QUÉ NO HABÍA MUERTO CON VÍCTOR!?

¿¡POR QUÉ!?

¿¡POR QUE NADIE DECÍA NADA!?

¿¡POR QUE SE QUEDABAN CALLADOS!?

……¿Por qué? ………

—… _**erres**_** mi **_**mejorr**_** amigo…****—**

—… los amigos no matan Víctor…— susurro Harry de rodillas en el piso, con su cabeza recostada en la pared, mientras lagrimas gruesas salían de su ojo. Sus nudillos estaban húmedos y le punzaban. Pero no importaba. Miro la pared. Aun estaba húmeda por la sangre.

Él no debía estar ahí.

Él no era quien debía estar vivo.

Su puño se alzo de nuevo y volvió a golpear la pared con fuerza. Dejo su puño ahí. En esa gran mancha de sangre aun fresca, mientras el punzante dolor de sus nudillos gritaba que para.

Pero el grito en su cabeza era más fuerte. Era un grito desgarrador. Frío. Lleno de odio que sólo decía una frase. Una que se repetía constante mente. Una y otra vez en su cabeza.

La voz decía… "Lo mereces"

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

¿Cómo eran sus hijos?

Ya casi no los recordaba… ¿Cómo era eso?... antes los tenía más presentes… más claros… más vivos…

"Lo mereces"

Si… era verdad…

Merecía olvidarlos…

Merecía olvidar su felicidad…

Merecía todo lo malo…

Todo lo malo, todo el castigo… lo merecía…

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Pomfrey había venido ¿Cierto?... no importaba en realidad. Parecía muy molesta por la forma que había dejado sus nudillos…

Quizás debió dejar que los curara… así ella no se preocuparía…

"Lo mereces"

No. Estuvo bien.

Es verdad.

Si muere todo será mejor…

Si, lo merece… merece el dolor…

Merece pagar por lo que le hizo a Víctor…

Merece un castigo… una sentencia…

Lo merece…

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

¿Dumbledore vino?

¿Sirius estaba con él?

Que raro… no los recordaba muy bien… se notaban muy distantes… muy lejos…

Tenía hambre…

Mucha hambre…

"Lo mereces"

Es verdad… lo había olvidado…

Lo merece…

Por lo que le había hecho a Víctor… y a los Dursley… por lo que le había hecho a todos…

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—Ya pasaron tres días— dijo Molly Weasley preocupada, mirando a Dumbledore—No a querido comer, no sale del cuarto. Sólo, sólo se queda ahí, en esa esquina de la habitación, sentado en la oscuridad sin decir nada… si sigue así, si sigue así…— la Sra. Weasley soltó un gemido desconsolador, mientras cubría su rostro asustada. Su esposo la abrazo con cariño, tratando de consolarla.

Dumbledore estaba en el estudio, junto con Remus, Pomfrey, Sirius, los Weasley y Moody. El resto de la orden aun no llegaba. Esa noche tenían una reunión con Snape, para saber sobre los planes de Voldemort.

—Esta en una depresión muy fuerte— dijo Remus serio—Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo, Dumbledore— Pero el director negó con pesar—Sabes que es muy peligroso, todos lo saben. Si Harry sale de aquí, será un blanco fácil—

—¡¿Y eso que importa?! ¡Harry esta empeorando cada día! ¡Morirá si no lo atienden! — dijo Sirius indignado.

Dumbledore guardo silencio unos momentos y depuse miro a Pomfrey—Poppy, sabes que confió ciegamente en ti, dime ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda venir a revisarlo? No quiero sacarlo de aquí, más en la posición en la que estamos, pero si no tengo más remedio, lo llevaremos a San Mungo—

Madame Pomfrey lo pensó unos momentos—Bueno, conozco a alguien. Puedo ir a verlo mañana mismo— Todos sonrieron menos preocupados. Hasta que se escucho un PATAPLUM muy fuerte, seguido de los grandes gritos de la Sra. Black.

—¡LO SIENTO! — grito Thonks asomándose por el pasillo muy apenada—¡NO VI ESE PORTA SOMBRILLAS! —

—¡THONKS!— grito furiosa la sra. Weasley—¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO! —

—Yo me encargo, yo me encargo— la calmo Remus, y él y Sirius fueron a ayudar a la pelirrosada a cerrar el cuadro.

Pero súbitamente. Una hermosa melodía se escucho, los gritos de la sra. Black cesaron de repente, como si ella misma quisiera escuchar mejor.

Todos miraron hacia arriba. Los chicos que limpiaban la casa salieron al pasillo para escuchar de donde venia la hermosa melodía. Incluso Kreacher salio de la cocina para asomarse a escuchar.

Era un piano sin duda.

Era una melodía tan suave y bella.

—Harry…— susurro Sirius sorprendido. Dejo la cortina que apenas había tomado y subió rápidamente por las escaleras. La música se hacia más clara y se escuchaba mejor aun. Cuando llego al cuarto de Harry, abrió la puerta nervioso. Incluso dudo en hacerlo, temiendo encontrar algo horrible. De no ser por que vio a Dumbledore y los demás subiendo las escaleras, quizás no lo hubiese hecho.

La puerta se abrió con un suave rechinado, apenas audible ante la música de piano.

La cama ya no estaba.

Había desaparecido para dejar lugar a un gran piano reluciente. Y ahí estaba Harry, con sus manos magulladas tocando sutilmente las notas musicales.

Que triste.

Que infinitamente triste era esa melodía… tan, tan desoladora. Y a la vez… con un deseo de aferrarse a la vida.

—Harry…— lo llamo Sirius entrando al cuarto, seguido de Dumbledore y los demás—¿Estas bien? —

Su ahijado siguió tocando sin pausa, como si no lo hubiese oído. Como si estuviese en otro lugar en ese momento.

—Harry— hablo Dumbledore con voz firme—¿Sabes donde están los Dursley? — Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Menos uno. Harry sonrío un poco y siguió tocando.

—Harry, te hice una pregunta— hablo Dumbledore más firme y fuerte.

—Dumbledore, este no es momento para--

—Están a salvo— interrumpió Harry a su padrino. Todos miraron a Harry sorprendidos. Pero Dumbledore no se inmuto: —Dime Harry ¿Qué hiciste con ellos? —

Sirius sintió que la boca se le seco de golpe. Todos palidecieron ante esa declaración tan increíblemente… aterradora.

—Están a salvo— repitió Harry sin dejar de tocar.

—Harry, necesito que me digas que paso ese día en el hospital— ordeno Dumbledore.

El semblante del chico pareció ensombrecerse—Nos atacaron…—

—¿Quién? — pregunto Dumbledore serio.

—_Dementores_— dijo Harry molesto.

—¿Sabes quien los mando? — ante esta pregunta, Harry no dejo de tocar… pero su único ojo pareció brillar de rabia. Dumbledore no perdió de talle de eso.

—Harry, se muy bien que Dudley estaba contigo la noche del ataque— dijo el gran mago serio—Y se que sabes que lo sabía. Thonks me dijo que la descubriste—

Harry sonrío un poco con calma. De repente su expresión se relajo.

—Harry, ¿Dónde esta Dudley? —

—Esta a salvo—

—¿Con quien? —

—Con tío Vernon y tía Petunia—

Todos se miraron confundidos. ¿Entonces los Dursley estaban bien?

—Dime Harry, Moody fue a revisar la casa de los Dursley inmediatamente que desapareciste, pero no encontró nada. Incluso la cena estaba tibia para cuando llego…¿A dónde los llevaste? —

Remus, Thonks, Sirius, Moody y los Weasley miraron a Harry preocupados. Ahora todo había dado un giro inesperado. ¿Acaso había sido Harry quien desapareció a Los Dursley.

—Eso no importa— sonrío Harry con calma.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Dónde están? — pregunto de nuevo Dumbledore más demandante.

—A salvo— dijo el chico más relajado— Pero no importa…… ya que no sé donde están—

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron intensamente—Harry…… Es necesario que me digas donde están, debemos protegerlos—

—Están protegidos— sonrío el chico y siguió tocando… con una esa sonrisa tan…lunática……

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—Harry—

El chico no respondió.

Súbitamente la puerta de la entrada se azoto con fuerza y una mano lo tomo del cuello y lo tiro al piso.

Harry gimió algo adolorido, y se medio alzo con un brazo, mientras que con la mano libre se sobaba el cuello—cof- profesor -cof- Snape— murmuro apenas.

Frente a él, la imponente figura de su jefe de casa se alzaba de forma amenazadora. Con esa mirada fría y esos ojos negros brillando con centellas que podrían quemar de sólo verlas, estaba Snape. Mirándolo con gran molestia, como si fuera un insecto que molesta la lectura.

—Harry Potter— dijo con hastió—¿Buscando la atención como tú padre? — dijo burlonamente—Entonces veo que la fama se te ha subido a la cabeza como de costumbre. Tu mal habito a regresado ¿No es verdad? —

Pero para su sorpresa, contrario a la ultima vez, Harry sólo sonrío.

—Si… me lo merezco…— dijo con calma, sentándose en el piso a lo indio.

Snape alzo una ceja de forma suspicaz, como si sintiera que lo estaban timando.

—¿Qué es lo que mereces Harry? — pregunto impaciente. Pero Harry sólo sonrió... Pero no había calma en esa sonrisa. Lo único que se apreciaba de ella… era que…estaba vacía.

Como un simple adorno.

—¿Va apegarme de nuevo? — pregunto Harry sin mirarlo. Súbitamente Snape volvió a tomarlo del cuello, lo paro y lo estampo con fuerza a la pared.

—Me das asco Harry— le dijo con el odio salpicando cada palabra, mientras veía el único ojo de su pupilo. Si el verde era vida, hacia mucho que se fue de él.

Harry sonrío de nuevo—… lo merezco…— susurro.

Snape volvió a estamparlo con fuerza—¡¿Qué es lo que mereces Harry¡? ¡Dímelo! — pero el chico no dejo de sonreír.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Víctor? — le pregunto Snape furioso— ¿¡Puedes decirme que seré de él ahora?! —

Y por primera vez, él lo miro.

—…Víctor esta muerto…— le dijo sin expresión.

—¿¡Y?! — bramo Snape—¿¡Qué con eso?! ¡¿Qué esperas por eso?! ¿¡Una medalla!? ¿¡Un aplauso!?—

—¡¡UN CASTIGO!! — le grito Harry zafándose de él bruscamente y cayendo al suelo de cuatro patas—… quiero un castigo… quiero pagar por mi crimen……quiero…quiero…—

—¡YO, YO, YO! ¡ES TODO LO QUE OIGO HARRY! ¡YO QUIERO, YO NECESITO, YO DESEO! — le grito Snape furioso—¿¡Y QUE HAY DE VÍCTOR!? ¿¡QUÉ HAY PARA ÉL!? —

—¡YO LO MATE! — grito Harry desesperado—¡MURIÓ POR MI CULPA, YO LO MATE!... YO…yo… lo mate…— susurro con voz quebrada, mientras lagrimas saladas salían de su ojo.

Snape se paro frente a él. Y lo miro de forma despiadada—¿Y que vas a solucionar llorando? —

Harry le miro sorprendido.

—La auto compasión es muy cómoda— le dijo Snape con hastió— Sólo te preocupas por ti, sólo pides un castigo. ¿Y que más? Nada. No haces nada. No reparas lo que has hecho. Ni siquiera lo intentas. Que fácil ¿No? — sonrío burlonamente— Te escondes y crees que ya todo paso ¿Verdad? Pues te tengo noticias, el mudo no se va a detener por ti. No eres él único Harry, quizás te parezca algo sorprendente, pero nada gira a tú alrededor. ¿Te vas a rendir? Bien, hazlo. Pero si crees que todos dejaran todo, si crees que el oscuro desaparecerá por arte de magia sólo por que el bebé Harry no quiere salir, estas muy equivocado— le miro severamente— ¿Quieres el perdón? Pues gánatelo—

Harry lo miro asombrado— Pero…—

—¿Pero? — dijo Snape molesto—¿Qué pasa? No me digas esa estupidez de "Yo mate a Víctor". Si en verdad estuvieras preocupado por lo que hiciste, ya estarías encontrando la forma de arreglar las cosas— dijo furioso— Ese ojo que perdiste no es ni la mitad de lo que era Víctor, un castigo no resuelve nada… sólo lo hace más cómodo. Es muy fácil decir "Este es mi castigo" Harry, pero…— le miro intensamente— Si de verdad lo sientes, sigues luchando y pagas por las consecuencias de tus actos—

—**¡No! … se ha ido… esta muerta…—**

—**¿Te remuerde la conciencia Severus? —**

—**Desearía, desearía que yo hubiese muerto…—**

—**¿Y eso de que serviría? Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente la amabas, esta claro lo que debes hacer—**

—**¿Qué…Qué quieres decir? —**

—**Sabes como y por que murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayuda a proteger al hijo de Lily— **

Harry sintió repentinamente que Snape era más grande que antes. Era súbitamente diminuto ante él. Sintió tanta vergüenza de si mismo que no pudo mantenerle la mirada.

En realidad, no supo cuanto tiempo paso. Sólo se había quedado ahí a cuatro patas en el piso, esperando algo ¿El qué? No sabía.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo.

Estar así no ayudaría en nada.

Voldemort no se iría así nada más.

El mundo entero no esperaría a que él estuviese listo de nuevo.

Snape tenía razón.

Había cometido cosas horribles… y merecía pagar por ellas. Por todas ellas.

Pero también, tenía que ganarse en perdón. Si en verdad estaba tan dolido por Víctor, entonces debía luchar por él. Por los Dursley. Por todos. No dejar que su egocentrismo volviera a lastimar a alguien.

Víctor merecía más que su autocompadesencia. Merecía ser feliz. Y él se encargaría de eso. Ahora sabía lo que debía de hacer. Entendía su propósito. Era ya tarde para pensar en las consecuencias.

Era hora de enfrentar sus errores y de pagar por ellos.

Harry se levanto con firmeza. Y miro a Snape a los ojos con dedición.

—Tiene razón profesor Snape— sonrío —Luchare, no voy a volver a rendirme y tomar el camino fácil—

Snape enmarco una ligera sonrisa, pero el orgullo brillaba por sus ojos—Bien Harry, pero me gustaría saber cuando entenderás que nadie puede hacer nada sólo— dijo, y adoptando de nuevo su aire de severidad—Ahora quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Dónde están los Dursley? —

Harry borro su sonrisa de golpe y bajo su rostro tristemente—Los oculte— dijo serio.

—¿Cómo? — dijo Snape cortante. Harry entendió que no se refería a que no entendía, sino al hecho de que quería saber cómo lo hizo.

Suspiro profundamente. No iba a ser una explicación fácil—Cuando los _Demenrotes_ nos atacaron… Dudley salio herido…—

—Continua— demando Snape, indicándole que quería el relato de inmediato, sin más pausas.

—Si… eh, dos niños de Pediatría bajaron huyendo de los _Demenrotes_, por pura casualidad entraron a mi habitación… Dudley había ido a traerme agua… los niños me dijeron lo que había pasado— de repente su mirada se volvió asustada, y Snape comprendió el pánico que debió haber sentido. Ya había perdido a un amigo por Voldemort, y pensar que ahora seguía su familia debía ser terrible.

—…Yo… yo busque a Dudley… logre encontrarlo y le…—

Harry siguió hablando. Le dijo todo como había pasado. Sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Era como una confesión, era librar su alma de un gran peso. Snape escucho cada detalle, sorprendido por el temblé de Harry, al no dejarse llevar por el pánico. El chico no había salido huyendo en busca de ayuda, en su lugar, decidió ir el mismo mientras alguien más pedía ayuda. Algo muy noble. Pero como sabía, era la mejor cualidad de Harry, y también su peor defecto.

—…cuando sentía que estaba perdido, cuando sólo sentía que los malos recuerdos me comerían ahí mismo— continuo Harry, recordando como los _Dementores_ casi lo vencían en el hospital— No se de donde saque fuerzas… sólo, sólo pensé en todos ustedes— dijo con pesar—En que no podía morir así… pensé en Dudley… en tío Vernon y Tía Petunia… en mi Ginny… en mis amigos…en Víctor…—murmuro con pesar—…en mi padrino Sirius y Remus—Snape hizo una mueca de desprecio—… también pensé en el profesor Dumbledore y en usted señor…—Snape alzo una ceja sorprendido—… y supe, supe que no era hora, que no debía morir ahí— sonrío Harry con calma— Pensar en ustedes, me hizo sentir con fuerzas renovadas—

Hizo una pequeña pausa y miro el piano—Pero… cuando los _Dementores_ se fueron y vi a Dudley, me asuste mucho— sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo con miedo, y se estremeció—Yo, no supe como paso, sólo quería ponerlo a salvo, tome a Dudley y lo lleve a nuestra casa en Mallorca, para antes de darme cuenta, tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban muy asustados , mirándome desde la entrada de la cocina con Dudley…—

—¿Y que paso después? —pregunto Snape.

Harry dudo un poco, pero continuo—Les borre la memoria y me volví su guardián secreto—

Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sentía que lo habían golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza. Aun se sentía aturdido cuando hizo la pregunta—¿Qué hiciste qué? —

Harry lo miro con firmeza—Use el encantamiento _Fidelius_ en casa, así fue que desde ese preciso instante ya nadie podía encontrarlos— aclaro— Después, con un _Imperious_ los saque de casa, tome mis cosas y una vez ahí les borre la memoria, les di nuevas identidades y los mande a América. Mi familia no se acuerda de mi, y el único que podría localizarlos soy yo, y ni aun muerto podrían encontrarlos—

—Eso ya lo sé, conozco como funciona el _Fidelius_ Harry— dijo Snape de molesto—¿Pero es que no pensaste en las consecuencias? — le riño.

Harry miro el piano de nuevo— Ellos no pueden hacer magia… no puedo confiar en el Ministerio para protegerlos, ya ve lo que han estado haciendo, me refiero a "_El Profeta_"— dijo molesto

—¿Y que hay de Dumbledore ó de mi? Pudiste al menos avisarnos, hubiésemos encontrado la forma de protegerlos— dijo Snape molesto.

Harry lo miro con dureza—¡Mi familia, mi responsabilidad! —

—¡¿Que va a saber un niño de responsabilidad!?— bramo Snape.

—¡Más de lo que piensa! — le respondió Harry furioso—¡¿Pues que cree que paso cuando me vieron casi muerto en San Mungo, eh?! ¡¿Cree que se mostraron muy felices de verme casi desfigurado?!ESTABAN ASUSTADOS, POR ESO ME SACARON DE AHÍ¡ ¡USTED NO ENTIENDE, ELLOS TRATABAN DE PROTEGERME, LO ESTUVIERON HACIENDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS! —

—¡NO RECUERDO QUE ME DIJERAN ESO EN TUS AÑOS PREVIOS A TU ENTRADA A HOGWARTS! — bramo Snape furioso.

Harry sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar de rabia—¡AH! ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE LO SABÍAN TODO ¿NO?! ¡SABÍAN QUE LOS DURSLEY, MI PROPIA FAMILIA ME TRATABA MAL! ¡VAYA SORPRESA! ¿SON ESTUPIDOS O ALGO ASÍ? ¿QUÉ NO VIERON MÁS AYA? ¿NO SE EXPLICA POR QUE SERÍA? ¡MIS PADRES MURIERON POR SER MAGOS! ¡MI TÍA PERDIÓ A SU QUERIDA HERMANA, MI MADRE, EN UN ASESINATO DONDE SÓLO YO SOBREVIVÍ! ¡ESTABA ASUSTADA Y LLENA DE REMORDIMIENTO POR QUE SIEMPRE QUEDARON EN MALAS PALABRAS! ¡ELLA PENSÓ QUE LA ÚNICA FORMA DE PROTEGERME ERA EVITANDO QUE MURIERA DE LA MISMA FORMA! **¡ELLA NO QUERÍA VERME MUERTO DE NUEVO!** —

Harry se detuvo…jadeaba agotado por aire. Se dejo caer pesadamente en el banquillo del piano y se froto con ambas manos la cabeza (mientras los gritos de la sra. Black aullaban al fondo).

Sabía que mentía. Sabía que eso no era verdad. En su pasado… tía Petunia lo odiaba con todo el alma… pero ella ya no era así. Ella había cambiado. Ya no era igual. Ya no era la tía a la que aborrecía. Él ahora amaba a sus tíos y a Dudley. Eran todo para él. Todo.

—……mi madre esta muerta… mi padre también… perdí a uno de mis mejores amigos…… no iba a sentarme y esperar a que les pasara lo mismo…— susurro mirando a Snape firmemente—Son todo lo que tengo… no quería perderlos— sonrío con pesar y miro de nuevo el piano—A ella y a mi madre les gustaba la música de piano… me hubiese gustado tocarles alguna melodía… al menos sólo una vez…—

Snape le miro con calma—¿Por eso tocabas? —

Harry asintió y se sentó mejor en el banquillo. Coloco sus manos en las teclas y comenzó a tocar de nuevo la misma canción— Es algo triste… pero también es muy bonita…— sonrío con calma.

Sorpresivamente, Snape se sentó a su lado, en el largo banquillo donde dos cabían sin problemas. Harry le miro sorprendido, pero su jefe de casa dijo con total calma: —"Imagine", esa le gustaba mucho a tu madre… era una canción _muggle_ de nuestros tiempos— aclaro.

—Ah, de John Lennon— sonrío Harry con calma y detuvo la melodía que tocaba—Si, la conozco. Tía Petunia solía ponerlo de vez en cuando— y la melodía comenzó a brotar de nuevo.

Snape y Harry permanecieron ahí. Sentados mientras la música los envolvía. Snape tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía mientras los viejos y buenos recuerdos lo envolvían.

Harry siguió tocando. Recordando las clases de piano que solía tomar junto con su hija Lily, mientras toda la familia se reunía a su alrededor.

Cuanta calidez se sentía mientras cada uno se perdía en los recuerdos de la música.

Pero alguien más estaba ahí. Alguien que nunca se mostró. Alguien que se sentía como un extraño en su propia casa.

Alguien que pensaba que ya no tenía lugar en la vida de Harry. ¿Quién lo diría? Había perdido. Ante la persona más desagradable del mundo. La que más odiaba y quería ver muerta. ¿Por qué de todas las personas debía ser él? ¿Por qué ese maldito imbecil entre tantos? ¿Por qué con él?

Estaba recostado tras la puerta. Con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida.

Sirius sonrío amargamente. Nunca lo hubiese pensado, menos imaginarlo… pero tenía celos de Snape.

Como lo aborrecía.

Había perdido.

Sirius se aparto de la puerta sin hacer ruido y su figura se perdió mientras bajaba los escalones.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

La música seso con sutileza.

—Debo hacer un par de cosas… no me quedare mucho tiempo— dijo Harry con calma, rompiendo el sutil silencio que había.

—Que interesante— le dijo Snape, mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

—¿Qué cosa…?— pregunto Harry sorprendido. Esperaba que Snape tratara de cuestionarlo, ó mínimo un comentario sarcástico.

—Esperaba que me preguntaras sobre este lugar— sonrío Snape mirando con una ligera sonrisa.

Harry sonrío un poco—Bueno… pensaba que me lo dirían a su tiempo. De hecho, pensaba preguntarle a mi padrino Sirius— dijo, y su profesor de pociones borro su sonrisa y puso una mueca de repulsión absoluta.

—Como sea— dijo en un tono de disgusto y resentimiento tan marcado, que Harry se sorprendió un poco—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? — pregunto Snape con calma.

Harry miro el piano—Con la brújula mágica— dijo serio—La traía en mi pijama, seguramente la encontraron cuando me cambiaron ¿No?... era un regalo de tío Vernon —

Snape frunció ligeramente el seño. Era obvio que era la primera vez que escuchaba de brújulas mágicas, aun que si vio que cuando lo cargaba, algo cayo de Harry, entonces no le dio mucha importancia, pero noto que Dumbledore lo recogía y lo ponía sin interés en una mesa, ya que en ese momento la Sra. Weasley corría hacia ambos, algo loca al ver a Harry—¿Cómo la obtuvo tu tío?— pregunto interesado.

—Era una reliquia de la familia. Me la dio en mi segundo año por que pensó que estaba en peligro mortal y pensó que quizás me daría suerte… poco después me di cuenta que me permitía localizar cosas cuando estaba muy concentrado en ellas. Gracias a ella me di cuenta donde estaba el basilisco— le explico con calma.

Snape pareció muy sorprendido—_Accio_ brújula de Harry— dijo rápidamente, y poco segundos después, Snape abrió la puerta mágicamente para dejar pasar una especie de círculo dorado, que golpeaba la puerta con impaciencia.

—Muéstrale como funciona— demando Snape, quien ya tenía la brújula en las manos y ahora se la tendía a Harry.

El chico tomo la brújula y de inmediato un gran mapa de color azul eléctrico apareció; dando una vista en tercera dimensión del castillo de Hogwarts.

Snape pareció que le daría un paro cardiaco ahí mismo por la expresión que tenía. Justo ante sus ojos, podía ver con todo detalle la edificación de Hogwarts. Los fantasmas y el poco personal que ahí había.

—Quiero ver a Hagrid— exclamo Harry con calma, y de inmediato el mapa enfoco al gran semi-gigante, que apareció en color naranja eléctrico, con su nombre "Rubeus Hagrid" sobre él.

Snape contempló a Hagrid, quien estaba partiendo leña—Sólo las personas aparecen en naranja— dijo Snape sorprendido.

—No, personas y animales— aclaro Harry, y su profesor vio a Fang aparecer junto a Hagrid, también en un color naranja eléctrico.

—Puedo encontrar a quien sea donde sea— dijo el chico con calma—Siempre y cuando no se esconda— añadió, y la imagen de Hagrid y Fang desapareció para dar lugar a un gran letrero azul eléctrico que rezaba "Albus Dumbledore no aparece", seguido de "Molly Weasley no aparece", continuado por "Severus Snape no aparece" —El hechizo _Fidelio_ es irrompible. Ni siquiera la brújula puede encontrarlo— y de inmediato el letrero cambio por uno que decía "Voldemort no aparece".

—Sorprendente — murmuro Snape incrédulo—¿Y dices que tu tío lo tenía? —

—Sí… creo que alguno de sus antepasados fue mago, y quizás lo paso a algún pariente no mágico. Como sea, creo que sólo se activa con magos— mintió Harry.

—Un seguro anti-_muggles_… sin duda era de un mago— comento Snape y regreso su mirada a Harry—Pero eso aun no aclara como supiste donde estaba Dumbledore—

—Es fácil— dijo el chico y el mapa mostró a Hagrid de nuevo—Quiero localizar lo que dice Hagrid ahora— repentinamente, una pantalla naranja se abrió junto a Hagrid y varias letras comenzaron a aparecer en ella rezando "… vamos Fang, debemos terminar con esto para ir a ver las calaba…" el mapa desapareció, y Harry callo de costado al piso.

—¡Harry! — Snape se levanto y se apresuro a ayudar a su alumno—¡Harry! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso? —lo tomo con cuidado y lo sentó en el piso, casi de inmediato, el chico escupió bastante sangre por la boca—¡Qué rayos! —

—Estoy-cof-cof- bien -blurg- fue-cof-cof- el mapa…— tocio un poco más, hasta que Snape tuvo inclinarlo un poco boca abajo, para que la sangre terminara de salir de su boca—…Gracias…— murmuro apenas.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? — dijo Snape serio.

—-cof- el mapa de la brújula… funciona con magia-cof- pero por alguna razón, abrir los cuadros de dialogo consume mucha más energía-cof, cof- cuando lo abrí la primera vez-cof- fue casi por accidente… no encontraba al profesor Dumbledore y… y al fin lo encontré un día en Hogwarts, estaba en su despacho con la profesora McGonagall, sólo, sólo quería saber que decían… y cuando el cuadro aprecio, leí "...el cuartel es el #12 de Grimmaul Place" pero enseguida me dreno casi toda la energía-cof, cof—

—¡Idiota! ¡Si sabias que te hacia tanto daño no debiste mostrármelo! — Harry le miro sorprendido. Hacia mucho tiempo que Snape no le gritaba de esa manera tan… preocupada.

—Vamos, llamare a madame Pomfrey para que te revise— dijo Snape serio, rodeándolo por el costado y poniendo su brazo libre tras su nuca—Debes descansar y comer. Escuche que no habías comido nada en 3 días— añadió mirando a Harry con real molestia. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse apenado.

Snape lo incorporo y convirtió el sillón disponible en una cama individual. Coloco a Harry sobre la cama y le arropo con cuidado.

—Ahora regreso, no te muevas— ordeno Snape y Harry sólo asintió. El profesor de pociones apenas estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando Harry lo llamo.

—¿Profesor? —

—¿Sí? —

Harry pareció vacilar, pero hablo—Yo… quisiera hablar con mi padrino Sirius, si es que esta, claro—

—¿Black?— gruño Snape—Claro que esta, no a hecho nada y se jacta de que no tiene tiempo para hacer una simple limpieza decente— dijo malhumorado y salio de la habitación.

Harry no supo muy bien por que, pero algo le decía que la Sra. Black pronto volvería a gritar.

Y no se equivoco, apenas unos segundos después, escucho a su padrino gritar algo que fue opacado por los dulces gritos de su madre.

—¡Y SI TIENES UN MENDIG2 PROBLEMA, PUES PÚDRETE IMBECIL HIJO DE LA CHINGAD2! — gritaba Sirius furioso, mientras subía por las escaleras casi corriendo.

Harry no tardo en verlo entrar a su habitación con una gran sonrisa (y los gritos de su madre al fondo).

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo estas? — sonrío emocionado, transformando una vela en un sillón y poniéndolo aun lado de la cama de su ahijado—¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo! Quisiera abrazarte pero al verdad no se si te lastime— dijo apenado.

—Estoy bien, puedes abrazarm…—Harry ni termino de decir la frase, Sirius le abrazo de inmediato con gran cariño. El chico se puso muy rojo, pero estaba muy feliz de ver a su querido padrino después de tanto tiempo. Correspondió su abrazo con la misma fuerte intensidad de alguien que sentía que Dios le daba una nueva oportunidad.

—No sabes lo preocupado que estaba— le dijo Sirius temblando un poco—Estaba tan preocupado, no hallaba que hacer—

—Estoy bien padrino— le dijo Harry con cariño— De hecho, no estaría aquí de no ser por ti… gracias por ir a buscarme a la mansión—

Sirius sintió que todas sus dudas se disipaban. De nuevo se sintió unido a su ahijado y comenzaron a charlar.

Al principio sobre lo que había pasado durante su desaparición. Después sobre su condición, de cómo había llegado a Grimmauld Place (Y después de mostrarle la brújula y aclarar algunas dudas sobre ella) Sirius comenzó a hablarle sobre donde estaban y lo que sucedía (Es decir sobre la Orden del Fénix, el cuartel, sobre su misión y de cómo él y los demás chicos habían a prevenir a Dumbledore sobre el regreso de Voldemort)

Harry tuvo que interrumpirle en esa parte—Disculpa padrino, pero necesito preguntarte algo sobre esa parte, cuando entre a la mansión, rescate a tres personas. Dos chicos y un adulto. Se que uno de ellos era Hermione— dijo con pesar—¿Pero quienes eran los otros dos? —

Sirius mostró una expresión sombría. Parecía que le costaba hablar.

—¿Padrino? — insistió Harry serio.

Sirius suspiro hondamente antes de continuar—Tienes razón… una chica esta ahí, y si era Hermione Granger— añadió con pesar.

Harry bajo la mirada con tristeza. Con rabia apretó sus puños—Necesito la verdad… necesito que me digan lo que paso… por favor—

Sirius se recostó en el sillón, parecía más viejo que nunca— Después de que fuimos por ti, Dumbledore te llevo a San Mungo… los demás nos quedamos a revisar el área. Un chico, Seamus Finnegan estaba aun desaparecido… ah, pero descuida, lo encontramos cerca del cementerio— aclaro al ver la expresión de su ahijado— Al parecer unos mortífago los seguían a él, George Weasley y a otro chicos, en la persecución un hechizo lo lastimo y parece ser que se desoriento un poco. Se perdió y sólo pudo refugiarse, la herida era muy profunda aunque no letal; pero aun así lo dejo inconsciente y sin fuerzas—

—¿Esta bien? —

—Si, su familia lo llevo a San Mungo, hasta donde se, salio de ahí hace dos semanas— sonrío Sirius.

—¿Y Que más paso? El profesor Snape no me dijo nada—

Su padrino esbozo una sonrisa, pero en un segundo la borro y se acomodo con aire de "Me hago el tonto" —Pues la verdad no creo que debo decirte, es decir, eres muy joven para saberlo—

—¿¡Qué!? — exclamo Harry sorprendido. Sirius sin embargo, parecía complacido con su reacción—¿Estas bromeando? — pregunto el chico sonriendo no muy convencido.

Sirius le miro con cierto aire de presunción— Mira Harry, si quieres información, entonces habla con Snape, después de todo, parece que se llevan muy bien—

—¿¡QUÉ!? — dijo Harry ahora si pasmado.

Sirius se puso de pie con bastante dignidad—Ya que vi que estas bien, debo irme, es hora de cenar— dijo sin más y se dirigió a la salida.

Harry miro todo eso sorprendido—¡Padrino! ¡Sirius! ¡Espera! — lo llamo, pero este no hizo caso y salio de la habitación.

Ahora si no entendía nada. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso?

Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que Madame Pomfrey apareció con una charola llena de comida. Recibió una terrible reprimenda por su comportamiento (cosa que ya se esperaba) y el resto del día sólo pensó en lo que había pasado (no tuvo visitas, ya que Pomfrey quería revisarlo y tenerlo en observación personalizada)

Seguía muy confundido.

Es decir… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Sirius?

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Al día siguiente, Dumbledore se presento. Harry le dijo lo mismo que a Snape. Sobre lo que había pasado en el hospital, sobre como había llegado a Grimmauld Place (Aquí Dumbledore se mostró interesado, más no muy sorprendido cuando supo que la brújula podía buscar las palabras de una conversación y mostrarlas, cosa que quizás ya le hubiese dicho Snape) En realidad, Harry tuvo que mentir de nuevo. Después de todo ¿Cómo explicar que ya sabía del lugar?

Estaba cansado de las mentiras. Pero aun así, tampoco obtuvo información de Dumbledore sobre lo que había pasado después de que lo sacaron de la mansión.

—Disculpa Harry, pero es por tú bien— le dijo Dumbledore con calma.

Harry le devolvió el gesto—Lo sé, me agrado verlo de nuevo profesor—

Dumbledore sonrío con un cariño especial—Ah, es verdad, casi lo olvido, creo que me estoy poniendo muy viejo— dijo guiñándole un ojo— Pero el profesor Snape me ha dicho algo sobre que te iras, espero que entiendas que no hay mejor lugar para ti ahora Harry. Así que te suplico que te quedes, por favor—

—Esta bien— sonrío Harry.

Dumbledore sonrío complacido y se puso de pie—Es nuestro turno de cuidarte Harry, descansa— dijo, y antes de salir, añadió—La señorita Ginny Weasley esta abajo con su familia, por si no lo sabías—

Harry sonrío con pesar—Ese es el problema señor, ya lo sabía…—

—Ella no a insistido en verte, curioso— dijo Dumbledore en tono casual—Cuando se lo pregunte, ella sólo dijo "Él bajara cuando este listo para hacerlo" — Harry hizo una expresión dolida, y el director salio de la habitación.

Sirius no fue a visitarlo ese día. A pesar de que pregunto por él a Pomfrey… nunca fue a verlo.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Ese día en la noche, Harry escucho un fuerte picoteo en la puerta. Pomfrey abrió la puerta malhumorada y de ella entro zumbando Hedwing. La blanca lechuza se postro en el brazo que le extendía su dueño, y ululó muy contenta y satisfecha de si misma.

Pomfrey murmuro algo de pestes voladoras y Harry comprendió que ya era hora de irse.

Ese día Sirius tampoco fue a visitarlo.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto muy temprano. Se coloco ropa _muggle_ normal, se arreglo el parche de su curación.

Saco de su baúl un paquete que ya había preparado desde antes de la tercera prueba y encogió su baúl para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Acaricio a Hedwing, que ya estaba despierta y ululaba suavemente.

—Sabes que hacer hermosa— le dijo con cariño— Ve y avísales que voy en camino— Hedwing, le pincho el dedo con cariño, y ululando se fue zumbando por una de las ventanas que Harry abrió ligeramente, lo suficiente para que lograra pasar y que nadie la viera en la casa.

Reviso su reloj y vio que ya eran las 4:15.

Cerro la ventana y arreglo la habitación, dejándola como estaba. La miro con cariño y salio del cuarto. Harry camino por el pasillo sin hacer ruido, apenas sólo escuchando algunos ruidos hechos por Buckbeack, el hipógrafo de Hagrid que estaba ahora en una de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place.

Harry bajo por las escaleras con calma. El recibidor estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Nadie estaba ahí. Sólo el ligero fuego de la chimenea alumbraba la estancia. En la mesa de noche, Harry deposito el paquete, era cuadrado y estaba envuelto en cuero negro. Lo abrió, y de é l saco algo parecido a una caja musical cuadrada, era muy simple y se veía ya vieja y gastada. Tenía una llave de cuerda, la giro varias veces hasta su límite; la caja empezó a hacer ligeros sonidos de TIC TAC apenas perceptibles.

—Harry—

Este se giro sorprendido, y vio a Ginny Weasley bajando las escaleras. Vestía una bata blanca y su cabello estaba suelto. Era como ver un ángel.

—Ginny— sonrío Harry y le extendió la mano. Ella se acerco a él, y tomo su mano. Suavemente Harry la hacia a él y la rodeo con sus brazos en un calido abrazo.

—Déjame estar así… sólo un poco más…— le dijo el suavemente, pero su voz se escuchaba quebrada, mientras hundía su rostro en el rojo cabello de ella.

—¿Te vas? — pregunto ella seria, aforrándose también suavemente a él. Harry se sorprendió por esa pregunta. Ella estaba actuando con mucha naturalidad. Ni siquiera se había sorprendido por su aspecto. Había olvidado lo fuerte que era.

—Llévame contigo— le susurro ella con ternura. Y sintió como el pulso de su novio temblaba. Estaba asustado.

—No— respondió él sin soltarla, y aforrándose a ella un poco más. Quería memorizar su aroma. No quería olvidarla.

Ella se aparto con cariño de él. Sus ojos se perdieron entre ellos por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que ella se acerco y Harry puedo sentir su calido aliento antes de sentir la suavidad tersa de sus labios. Fue tan dulce. Tan fugaz el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, compartiendo ese beso que expresaba lo que necesitaban decir. Un lenguaje sin palabras. Un sentimiento más allá de todo sonido. Era un sentir del corazón. Era su vida. Su ser. Su sueño. Eran uno.

—Soy yo más fuerte de lo que pensaba— le dijo ella mirándolo, no a su ojo, sino a su alma— Si te vas y me dejas, me iré y te buscare hasta el fin del mundo, te perseguiré hasta encontrarte— le dijo casi en un susurro.

—Ginny, no…— dijo el reflejando en sus rostro lo asustado que estaba—Hice una promesa, y debo cumplirla— le dijo acariciando su mejilla suavemente— Esto es lo que debo de hacer—

—Y lo harás, pero no sólo— le dijo ella seria.

Harry sonrío, sabía que lo que diría causaría muchos problemas—Eso ya lo entendí. Y descuida, no lo haré sólo—

Y ella también sonrío. Harry leyó en su sonrisa la victoria—Lo sé. Luna me escribió—

Harry soltó un ligero sonido parecido a una risa ahogada. Pillado por sorpresa sin duda. Aun que podría decir que ya lo esperaba.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —

Harry y Ginny se giraron y vieron a Cedric Diggory entrando al recibidor—¿Harry? — dijo sorprendido, parándose de golpe y mirando a ambos chicos sin creerlo. Y no era él único, el ojiverde abrió el ojo más sorprendido aun.

—¿_Haggy_? ¿De que hablas _Cedgic_? — dijo Fleur, que llego tras él quitándose la túnica de viaje; pero al ver a Ginny y Harry, la dejo caer abruptamente— Ah…_Haggy_… — repitió anonadada.

—¿Quién? — dijo Bill entrando tras ella— ¡Harry! — sonrío al verlo, y se apresuro a su encuentro—¡Harry, que gusto es verte! ¡Escuche que estabas aun enfermo! — dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Ginny tubo que quitarse divertida, mientras veía a su hermano preferido abrazando a su novio como si fuera su hijo.

Bill se aparto un poco de Harry, lo suficiente para darle una mirada de aprobación—Cielos, te vez genial ¿Quieres algo de comer? Acabamos de llegar de Gringotts, tuvimos un turno extra por la llegada de unos dragones, ah, es verdad, no se si sabias, pero trabajo con Cedric y Fleur, y aparte somos miembros de la Orden— dijo sonriendo y señalando a ambos chicos, que seguían aun sin moverse de su lugar—¿Eh? ¿Chicos? — los llamo Bill extrañado.

Ellos permanecían en su lugar, mirando a Harry sin saber que hacer. Estaban ligeramente pálidos.

Harry les sonrío con calma, y de nuevo sintió que una punzada calida llenaba su corazón. Y de nuevo, volvió a llorar suavemente.

—Harry— susurro Cedric, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Fleur susurro algo también, apenas sus labios se movieron se cubrió el rostro mientras empezaba a llorar.

Ginny se cubrió la boca rápidamente, para evitar soltar un ligero gemido de melancolía. Estaban juntos. De nuevo los campeones… todos menos uno.

Bill de repente se sintió ajeno a ellos. Como si hubiese llegado a un lugar donde nadie le reconocía. Era un extraño. Se alejo un poco de Harry y vio a Fleur correr hacia él para abrazarlo. Cedric también lo hizo; y los tres campeones lloraron juntos.

Bill miro a su hermana y vio como ella también lloraba. Más ajeno a eso no se puso sentir. Era como si se hubiese perdido de todo.

Y se molesto.

Se molesto mucho consigo mismo. Por que no entendía nada. Por que no sabía como ayudarlos… y menos sabía como apoyar a Fleur.

—Debo irme— dijo Harry súbitamente. Fleur y Cedric le miraron sorprendidos, así como Bill. Pero contrario a lo que el mayor pelirrojo podría suponer, Cedric y Fleur se irguieron con firmeza. Era como si con eso todo estuviera dicho.

—Estoy listo cuando digas— dijo Cedric firme, secándose las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica—Iré por mis cosas— dijo y subió por al escalera a paso veloz.

Fleur se seco con elegancia las lágrimas y meneo su bella melena con firmeza—Voy _pog_ mis cosas— y se giro sin decir más.

—¡Fleur espera! — dijo Bill mirando indeciso a Harry y a ella, hasta que decía mejor seguirla a ella escaleras arriba mientras la llamaba asustado.

Harry miro a Ginny, y ella a su vez—Ahora regreso— le dijo ella subiendo también las escaleras.

El ojiverde miro el recibidor, alzo su mano—_Accio_ relicario de Slytherin— y apenas cinco segundos después, el relicario salio volando del tercer piso y bajo hasta su mano.

Lo miro con aire frío. Saco su baúl de su bolsillo y lo regreso a su tamaño original. Saco la bolsa infinita que Hagrid le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 17. Metió dentro el relicario y cerro el baúl de nuevo. Lo minimizo y lo deposito otra vez en su bolsillo.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Y era su responsabilidad evitar que más murieran. Los mortífagos se habían reunido un año antes. Nuevas víctimas habían caído.

Y eso no pasaría de nuevo.

Había perdió a sus amigos. Hermione había sido secuestrada y quizás torturada. Ron fue herido al igual que muchos otros.

Eso no pasaría. No se alejaría. No cometería el mismo error.

Era la guerra contra Voldemort. Y lo haría caer.

—¡No se pueden ir! ¡Esperen por favor! — Harry miro a Cedric, Fleur y Ginny bajar desde el segundo piso, siendo seguidos por Molly Weasley y su hijo Bill, así como por Remus, Sirius, Pomfrey, los gemelos Weasley y Ron, que parecían estar a punto de morir por las expresiones que tenían.

—¡No pueden irse así! ¡Al menos esperen a Dumbledore! ¿¡Dónde esta Harry!? — decía Remus preocupado, hasta que lo vio en la planta baja—¡Harry, no hagas locuras, son muy jóvenes! ¡No dejes que hagan esto!— le suplicaba bajando en bata, al igual que el resto que parecía que los había levantado Bill al no poder convencer a Cedric ni a Fleur.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo miro como Cedric, Fleur, y Ginny no traían sus baúles, supuso que los habían minimizado igual que él y ahora los cargaban entre sus ropas.

—¡Harry, por favor no hagan estupideces! ¡Son muy jóvenes! — le suplico Molly Weasley llorando.

—¡Esto debe saberlo Dumbledore! — dijo Pomfrey molesta—¡Mira que salir en tú estado, aun estas muy débil! —

—Esto es algo que hacemos por que debemos hacerlo— le corto Ginny seria— Ustedes están con Dumbledore mamá, nosotros con Harry—

—¿Qué rayos significa eso? — dijo Remus atónito.

—_Dumbledog_ piensa que somos unos niños— empezó Fleur seria.

—Y tienen razón —lo interrumpió la señora Weasley— Son demasiado jóvenes—

—No, nosotros somos mayores— dijo Fleur seria—_Ggacias_ _pog_ todo _señoga_ Weasley, _pego _es hora de _ignos_—

—¡Un momento! ¿Y la Orden? — pregunto Remus— ¿Es que sólo se unieron por que lo creyeron un juego? ¡Esto es serio, no pueden irse así nada más! —

—Nunca lo creímos un juego— dijo Cedric— Nuestra lealtad esta siempre con Dumbledore—

—¿Entonces por que se van? — dijo Sirius nervioso, mirando a Harry que no había dicho nada. Sentía que había fallado. De nuevo había fallado.

—_Pog_ que _nuestgo lugag_ esta con _Haggy_— dijo Fleur seria—Sólo lo _espegabamos_ a él—

—Es verdad— apoyo Cedric—Nos unimos a la Orden sólo por que sabíamos que encontraríamos a Harry tarde o temprano—

—¿¡Qué!? — dijeron los adultos sorprendidos.

—Así es, sólo estábamos _espegando_ a _Haggy_— dijo Fleur— Es _hoga_ de _buscag_ _nuestgo_ _pgopio_ camino… _realizag nuestgo_ _pgopio_ sueño—

—¿Esto es por Víctor? —dijo Remus serio—Entiendan, la venganza no lo traerá de vuelta, están confundiendo las cosas—

—Se equivoca señor Lupin— dijo Cedric y dio un paso hacia Harry.

—Así es, _pog_ que _nosotgos_ ya tomamos _nuestga_ decisión— dijo Fleur colocándose a un lado del ojiverde.

—Así es— dijo Ginny y tomo la mano de Harry—Este es nuestro camino—

—¡No seas tonta! — exclamo la Sra. Weasley—¡Quizás a ellos no les pueda decir nada Ginny, pero tú eres mi hija! ¡A ti no te dejare ir, eres muy joven, sólo tienes 13! —

Los hermanos Weasley estaban por apoyar a su madre, cuando repentinamente la caja que Harry había dejado sobre la mesa del recibidor comenzó a vibrar.

Todos la miraron sorprendido.

—¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Remus.

—Es mío, para ayudar a la limpieza de la casa— dijo Harry serio. Sirius pareció abrir la boca para decir algo, pero súbitamente la caja se abrió y de ella broto una neblina blanca brillante. Por un momento su fuerte destello hizo que todos se cubrieran los ojos.

Apenas pudieron, todos entreabrieron los ojos, sólo para ver, enmudecidos por la sorpresa, como varios destellos luminosos, parecidos a estrellas en el firmamento salían disparados por todos lados, rodeando cada cosa desde el piso hasta las paredes dejando tras ellas una estela inconfundible de limpieza y reparación.

En luminosos segundos cada fracción de la casa principal de los Black dejo atrás su aspecto raído, viejo y podrido, por uno nuevo, reluciente y calido.

Sirius palideció al ver su viejo hogar retornar a esos años de glorias pasadas que hacia años que no recordaba.

—No puede ser…— susurro Remus atónito, mirando todo como nuevo. Los gemelos parecían no tener lengua ya que sólo abrieron la boca hasta el piso. Ron incluso estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la sorpresa.

La Sra. Weasley no cabía en su asombro, y Bill parecía estar a punto de acompañar a Ron en su desmayo.

Por que no había palabras.

No las había para describir esa repentina muestra de poder.

Los únicos que permanecían en calma eran Ginny, Fleur y Cedric. A pesar de ver todo con interés, sólo hacían eso. Ninguna muestra de sorpresa perpleja se mostraba en ellos, como si estuvieran seguros que eso sólo era una muestra del poder de Harry.

—¿Y aun así piensan detenerlos? — pregunto alguien en un tono serio y casi duro.

Todos miraron tras ellos, y vieron a Bartemius Crouch, ya vestido con un traje de vestir negro _muggle_, al pie de la escalera acompañado por su fiel Winky, que miraba todo maravillada.

Harry lo miro con sorpresa. Crouch padre estaba ahí, muy pálido pero a pesar de eso con buena condición física. Su recto y bien delineado bigote estaba enmarcado en una sonrisa de cierta satisfacción. Aun que quizás, su única diferencia sería que antes su cabello lo tenia en un recto peinado de libro, ahora lo traía todo hacia atrás, pero muy fijo, tanto que esa perfección parecía muy irregular.

Aun que aun así, se le veía muy satisfecho.

—Harry Potter— dijo Crouch acercándose a él— Después de ver esto, no me equivocaba— dijo mirando al resto de los adultos con cierto desden— Ya les había dicho que estabas más que listo para lo que viniera—

—Esa no es tú decisión Crouch— dijo Remus molesto—Dumbledore--

—Dumbledore no está aquí— le corto Crouch mirándolo con aire de superioridad— Y amenos de que seas retrazado, creo que no has sabido lo que estos chicos pueden hacer—

—Sabemos perfectamente lo que pueden hacer— le corto Molly Weasley indignada.

—¡Y Dumbledore también lo sabe, por eso cree que no deben involucrarse! — dijeron al mismo tiempo Remus y Pomfrey.

—Magia silenciosa— continuo Crouch mirando a los chicos y pasando de largo a Remus, Pomfrey y Molly— Maldiciones de niveles de _Auror_, acompañados de una gran habilidad en los duelos; astucia, rapidez, instinto y el deseo incondicional de la unión y fidelidad al grupo— dijo sonriendo—Que bueno que están de nuestro lado. No hay duda de que si fallamos, ellos continuaran, pelearan por sus sueños y ganarán—

—¡Son sólo unos niños! — chillo Remus indignado.

Crouch le miro con desden—Lo mismo que ustedes al unirse a la primera Orden— dijo y miro significativamente a Sirius. Este capto su mirada y rechinido los dientes.

—¡Eran otros tiempos! — dijo Molly Weasley furiosa.

—¿Soy yo ó están regresando? — dijo Crouch serio, y ningún adulto contesto a eso—Si se van…— dijo mirando a Harry y los demás—Pasen a saludar, no dejen a sus padres preocupados— y dicho eso hizo un ademán a Winky, quien desapareció y reapareció con una túnica y un gorro de punta negro—Gracias Winky— sonrío a su elfina, y esta hincho el pecho con orgullo—Yo debo ir a Gringotts, son casi las 5 y los arreglos que haré me tomaran toda la mañana—

—¿Y por que no todo el día? — gruño Sirius molesto.

Crouch rió divertido—Te encargaría la limpieza Black, pero veo que Potter ya se encargo de eso— dijo sonriendo y Remus tuvo que sujetar a Sirius para que no se lanzara a Crouch—Lastima que Snape no este aquí, seguramente le agradaría verte así, cachorro— dijo divertido.

—Snape y Crouch parece que hicieron las pases y ahora se llevan muy bien— dijo Cedric por lo bajo a Harry. El ojiverde se sorprendió por esa declaración. Sin duda muchas cosas habían cambiado.

—Si planean irse, creo que sería mejor antes de que el sol se ponga chicos— dijo Crouch dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡Ginny no ira a ningún lado! — dijo Molly Weasley.

—¡No Harry! — dijeron Remus, Pomfrey y Sirius.

Crouch les miro con hastió—Sólo miren a esos chicos— dijo mirando a Ginny, Fleur y Cedric—No es venganza lo que buscan, sino la justicia. Si no se van ahora, se irán después— les dio la espalada y añadió antes de perderse por el pasillo de la salida—Si fueran mis hijos, les daría la bendición… son buenos chicos… buenos chicos— se fue, y se escucho como la puerta se abría y luego se escucho el golpe al cerrarse.

—Es hora de irnos— dijo Harry y se encamino a la salida. Tras él le siguieron Ginny, Fleur y Cedric.

Winky les despidió sonriendo, mientras el resto los miraba mudos.

Cuando los vieron perderse rumbo a la salida, Molly Weasley hecho a correr tras ellos—¡NO, ESPEREN, ESPEREN! —

Los demás corrieron tras ella, mientras los gritos de la sra. Black comenzaron a gritar de rabia.

Para cuando Remus, Sirius y Bill alcanzaron la salida, la Sra. Weasley estaba llorando de rodillas en medio de la calle.

—¡Se fueron, se fueron! — les gritaba llorando—¡Se fueron! —

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Un fuerte CRACK hizo que Theodore, Blaise y Luna se girará al frente. Los tres sonrieron al ver a Harry, Cedric, Fleur y Ginny aparecer tomados de la mano.

Luna, tan despistada como siempre, comenzó a cantar, mientras mostraba la mordida que le había hecho el gnomo cara de papa.

Theodore sonrío con cariño y beso a su novia en la frente, mientras Blaise sujetaba a Harry del cuello y le agitaba el cabello.

Fleur meneaba negativamente la cabeza mientras Cedric reía por lo bajo.

Ginny empezó a cantar con Luna, mientras la suave brisa anunciaba que pronto el verano terminaría.

Los siete miraron el castillo de Hogwarts a sus espaldas, y le sonrieron para despedirse.

Hasta el próximo curso.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Espero que les haya gustado. 38 paginas en letra 8. Espero perdonen lo corto que quedo.

Agradezco por sus mensajes a: **rugbyforlife** (vaya, ¿3 veces? Me siento honrado), **Betty Jer** (espero haberte sorprendido ;D),** janet** (hola a mi nueva lectora, un gran beso), **Artemis Entreri** (no todo el crédito es mío, sin duda ustedes me ayudan y motivan mucho cuando escribo), **Johann** (perdón por la tardanza, pero espero no decepcionarte a ti y a tu hermana), **fenixplateado** (si, muchas dudas por resolver, pero aun así gracias por escribirme, espero mantenerte aun en suspenso), **monyk** (Oh, gracias. No soy tan bueno, pero sin duda has evitado mi depresión, je), **rugbyforlife** (espero que un día juguemos juntos, el rugby suena muy bien, pero hasta entonces, muchas gracias), **angelvier** (complacida madame, he actualizado, espero le guste como quedo).

Aclaraciones:

La melodía que estaba tocando Harry al principio, es Moonligth Sonata, de Beethoven. Si pueden escucharla háganlo. Por que cuando planeaba este capitulo, fue simplemente, perfecta.

Y "Sun" es como se pronuncia "Sol" en ingles, un juego de palabras para decir, según Blaise, que Luna no es muy "Brillante".


	16. LA ORDEN DEL FENIX 2

Un día soñé que Harry Potter me pertenecía, nadaba en dinero y tenía chicas por montones………hasta que un desgraciado vino y me despertó.

—Diálogos—

—_Conversación en Búlgaro—_

"Pensamientos"

SONIDOS

—**Recuerdos****—**

**Entre Serpientes Te Veras**

—Me encanta nuestro nuevo cubil— sonrío Blaise (con el aspecto de un anciano de pelo blanco y nariz respingona) entrando a la cueva, que en años pasados sirvió de escondite para Sirius Black y el hipogrifo Buckbeack; estaba a casi medio kilómetro de Hogsmeade y la vista de Hogwarts era magnifica. Luna especialmente la disfrutaba.

—¿Dónde están Harry y Theodore? — pregunto Ginny, que revisaba unos mapas con ayuda de Fleur, en la mesa de la cocina que Harry había transformado. Toda la cueva estaba reforjada de nuevos escudos mágicos así como anti-_muggles_ y anti-magos. Sin mencionar de contar ahora con la protección del hechizo _Fidelius_, del cual Harry era el guardián secreto.

—Están aun en la librería, buscando los libros que necesitaremos— sonrío Blaise y dejo la comida que cargaba en los muebles de la cocina, aun lado de una estufa mágica. El moreno tomo un poco de carne cruda, y se lo dio a Hedwing, que reposaba muy contenta en una repisa sólo para ella—Aquí tienes muchacha, un tentempié antes de la comida— sonrío, y la lechuza le mordió cariñosamente el dedo antes de empezar a comer la carne que le ofrecieron.

—¿Dónde esta _Gedgic_? — pregunto Fleur apartándose con delicadeza unos mechones rubios—Le toca a él _haceg_ la comida— dijo seria, mirando el segundo piso de la cueva.

Harry había modificado todo el interior, dándole el aspecto de su casa en Mallorca: Dos pisos, 7 habitaciones, una cocina con comedor, sala, tres baños completos y aun lado de la sala, el salón de estrategia (como lo llamaba Blaise, ya que casi todos los mapas y libros estaban ahí).

—Ya voy, ya voy— dijo la voz de Cedric que salía desde una de las habitaciones a prisa— Estaba escribiendo una carta a mis padres, no tienes que empezar a molestarte princesa— añadió molesto. Fleur le fulmino indignada y regreso su atención al mapa que revisaba, con el titulo de "Belene, Bulgaria".

Repentinamente, todos vieron a un adulto rubio de ojo azul entrar a la cueva, seguido de un chico pelirrojo y nariz aguileña. Llevaban varios libros levitando a su lado.

Ginny y los demás les sonrieron y así mismo los recién llegados.

—Bienvenidos— les dijo Fleur —La comida casi esta lista—

—¿Según quien? — pregunto Cedric indignado, mientras batía unos huevos.

—Según yo— le dijo Felur molesta— Amenos que _guesulte_ que _eges_ más lento de lo que pensaba—

—¿Qué cosa? — dijo Cedric con una venita en la frente— ¡No soy tú esclavo¡Así que si quieres comer hoy, te recomiendo dulcificarme tu tonito!—

Fleur entrecerró los ojos— _Guepite_ eso… _Señog__Duagón_— dijo remarcando lo último.

—¡Ya te dije que eso fue un accidente, no fue mi culpa! — dijo Cedric molesto.

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto Ginny curiosa.

—Nada— dijo Cedric molesto, regresando a su batido de huevos.

—Así es, nada— dijo Fleur sonriendo muy amable.

Todos los miraron con interés. Desde que habían llegado, Fleur y Cedric se la pasaban peleando muy seguido… y la causa parecía ser un dragón… y la culpa de Cedric.

—¿_Encontuagon_ algo? — pregunto Fleur a Harry, cuando este regreso a su forma "normal".

Al día siguiente de su llegada, Harry les había mostrado su "capacidad" de volverse adulto. Y después de que todos salieron en Shock, se mostraron muy emocionados.

—Si, pero necesitare revisarlos con Theodore— dijo Harry sonriendo. El nombrado, que debía esperar 30 minutos más para deshacer el efecto de la poción _Multijugos_ (que había preparado Harry desde antes de la tercera prueba), tomo asiento junto a Fleur: —Aun así, creo que conseguimos buen material—

—Es verdad— asintió Harry y fue a dejar los libros al estudio junto a la sala. Blaise dejo de jugar un poco con Hedwing y fue a encender la radio mágica que había traído desde su casa. Una alegre melodía se escucho, mientras el murmullo de nuevas conversaciones se mezclaba con el ambiente.

Luna entro poco después (con el aspecto de una anciana jorobada) cargando con periódicos viejos y el más reciente ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" y "El Profeta".

Todos tomaron los periódicos en busca de cosas "Irrelevantes" que pudieran ser obra de los mortífagos, así como los movimientos del Ministerio.

Faltaba un mes y medio para que las vacaciones terminaran, y aun tenían mucho que hacer.

Cedric, Fleur y Ginny habían puesto al tanto a Harry sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

Supo que de los tres rehenes que encontró capturados en al mansión Ryddle, uno era Hermione, que fue mandada a San Mungo (y como le informo Ginny, según escucho ella de Ron) estaba muy bien y parecía que no habría problemas en que retornara a su quinto año en Hogwarts. La mortífaga que la suplanto, fue Alecto Carrow y ahora residía en Azkaban.

El adulto. Era Bartemius Crouch, a quien Voldemort había ordenado recapturar en San Mungo, por considerarlo un riesgo. Su utilidad fue monstruosa. Fue su sangre la que restauro a Voldemort. Su desaparición de San Mungo nunca fue reportada (ya que consideraron que en su estado de delincuente, por sacar a su hijo de Azkaban, había huido), por lo cual fue una gran sorpresa para Dumbledore verlo más tarde, mientras lo curaban en Hogwarts, con un relato completo sobre lo que había visto y dispuesto a participar en la Orden.

—_**Cougch**_** no dio muchos detalles, salvo ese día no hablo más de lo que paso… pero Bill me dijo que una vez vio una **_**gan gajada**_** en su mano **_**deguecha**_**, cuando **_**entgo**_** sin **_**quegueg**_** una vez a **_**decigle**_** algo y el **_**señog**__**Cuougch**_** se estaba cambiando… **_**tagto**_** de **_**disimulaglo**__**pego**_** Bill me dijo que la **_**sicatguis**_** estaba desde su **_**hombguo**_** hasta la muñeca— comento Fleur en aquella ocasión.**

El tercer rehén. El chico. De él aun no quería pensar nada. Aun no lograba asimilarlo. Era muy cruel pensar en él. Pero aun así, pasaría a verlo pronto. El mortífago que lo había suplantado, Amicus Carrow, también estaba en Azkaban.

Fuera de eso, todo ya estaba planeado.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos a Bulgaria? — pregunto Luna, mirando muy concentrada a Hedwing.

—Antes de terminar la semana— declaro Harry, mirando la pila de libros que acababa de traer y estaban en el estudio—Necesito informarme un poco más—

—Me parece bien— comento Cedric revisando los omelet y el guisado de papas que estaba haciendo—¿Pero que aremos con las cartas que nos ha mandado Dumbledore y los demás? —

Harry miro la pila de cartas que habían traído varias lechuzas casi de inmediato apenas habían llegado. Eran de los Weasley, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Thonks, Moody y McGonagall. Ninguna había sido abierta todavía, salvo la de Snape… la cual era un _vociferador_ que les grito (ó mejor dicho, le grito a Harry) "¡¡IDIOTA!!" en la cara.

Ginny y los demás sólo habían escrito a sus familias para decir que estaban bien, salvo eso, nada más se incluyo en las cartas.

Era extraño para Harry todo eso. En cierta forma no podía sentirse más feliz. Ginny y los demás parecían estar muy seguros de seguirlo, adonde fuera que quisiera ir, no había duda de que ellos lo acompañarían.

Eso le daba una sensación muy calida en el pecho.

Súbitamente, por la entrada, apareció la silueta traviesa de una comadreja color plateado y que corría en el aire. El _Patronus_ se detuvo frente a ellos, y hablo con la voz del Sr. Weasley: —Chicos, por favor, regresen a casa— dijo, antes de desvanecerse.

Ginny suspiro.

—Es el _tegsego_ desde esta mañana— dijo Fleur mirando a Harry—Antes del _señog_ Weasley, fue la _madgue_ de Ginny y del _señog Guemus_—

—Y creo que apenas comienzan— suspiro Ginny—Recuerda que ayer fueron Bill, Sirius, Pomfrey, McGonagall, Mamá, Papá— contaba Ginny, pero luego hizo una mueca de desagrado— Y hasta el idiota de Percy me mando una carta pidiendo que regresara—

Harry supo que Percy Weasley se había puesto del lado del Ministerio, de nuevo. Supuso que simplemente había cosas que no podrían evitarse. Aun que ya extrañaba los "Sortilegios Weasley". Harry no había recibido aun su dinero por ganar el torneo de los tres magos. Suponía que quizás Dumbledore se lo tuviera guardado. Esperaba en realidad poder recibirlo para dárselo a los gemelos. Sin duda sus bromas eran necesarias.

"Una vida sin risas, no es vida" pensó recordando una frase de George, cuando visitaron la tumba de Fred hace casi 10 años. No entendía porque, pero la tenía muy presente desde hacía días. Quizás eso era parte importante de la vida. Sonreír.

—Creo que escribiré a casa para que no se preocupen— suspiro Ginny.

—_Cgueo_ que yo también lo _ague_— dijo Felur.

—¿Tú no escribirás a tus tíos Harry? — pregunto Ginny.

Él se tenso. Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa—Claro… luego…— dijo serio.

—Esta bien, pero saluda a Dudley de mi parte— le dijo su novia.

—Claro— sonrío Harry.

Que raro.

No estaba listo. Aun no podía decirles lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué?

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

**Una semana después.**

**Karkania****, al norte de Belene, Bulgaria.**

Era pequeño, con sus casas todas amontonadas en un estilo gótico de siglos pasados. Como la mayoría de las ciudades de su país, era muy fría, extremadamente fría. Era quizás, una versión de Hogsmeade más apagada, ya que a pesar de ser un pueblo enteramente de magos, no había grandes tiendas. Pero la gran nevada que acontecía ese día le daba una vista blanca muy hermosa, que relucía con esperanza sobre la negra caoba.

Harry miraba con interés las calles, donde todos, al igual que ellos, usaban gruesas pieles para soportar el frío. La nevada era muy intensa, parecía una neblina pesada y con vida propia.

Hacía casi seis horas que habían llegado a Karkania, el pueblo donde Víctor había nacido… y dónde aun vivían sus padres.

Gracias a un _Traslador_ que había hecho, habían llegado sumamente rápido desde la cueva que les servia de refugio. Era ya tarde. La luz comenzaba a menguar, y podía ver a sus compañeros mirándolo con calma, a pesar del crudo frío, mientras trataba de leer un mapa sobre la localidad. Estaban buscando la casa de los Krum.

Aunque para Harry ya estaban muy perdidos. Siendo el único que hablaba búlgaro, había estado pidiendo indicaciones a casi todos los que se topaba, pero parecía que sólo lo enredaban más. Un hombre de pronunciado bigote había dicho "Doble a la derecha, tres cuadras a la izquierda, y al llegar a la plaza, doble a su derecha, pase hasta una colina y busque una casa de punta, ahí es" pero caminaron hasta la colina… y no había ninguna casa… de hecho ¡No había casas! La colina estaba desierta. Era solo un gran prado cubierto de nieve.

Completamente confundidos e indignados, regresaron al pueblo a pedir indicaciones de nuevo.

Pero empezaba a creer que nadie quería decirles donde estaban. Habían caminado por casi toda Karkania y ¡Todos les daban indicaciones diferentes!

Agotados, frustrados y muy molestos, decidieron regresar a la plaza principal a descansar.

—_Debeguíamos__dejag_ de _pgueguntag_— dijo Fleur acomodándose el gorro de lana que le cubría muy bien las orejas, aun que le cubría un poco la vista—Es obvio de que están _pgotegiendo_ a los _padgues_ de _Víctog_— dijo seria.

—No los culpo— dijo Ginny mirando la calle casi desierta. Podría jurar que había más gente hace unos momentos.

—Pues descansemos— sugirió Blaise, acomodándose el grueso abrigo—Ya casi anochece, necesitamos descansar. Voto por ir a una posada— añadió frotándose las muñecas. Apenas y sentía sus dedos.

—Es verdad— apoyo Theodore—Descansemos y mañana seguimos buscando—

—Yo los apoyo— dijo Cedric— Estamos agotados, llevamos más de seis horas buscando—

Harry miro la calle ahora desierta (repentinamente muy desierta) y asintió—Esta bien, pidamos posada esta noche y mañana buscaremos a los Krum—

Los siete se encaminaron a una posada que habían visto rumbo a la colina. Apenas la divisaron, todos pudieron escuchar el estomago de Blaise rugir de hambre.

—Ya tengo hambre— susurro Blaise perfectamente audible.

—Descuida casi llegamos— le dijo Luna despistadamente, mirando lo poco que se veía por la nieve.

Estaban por llegar, cuando Cedric se detuvo de golpe—Esperen— dijo haciéndoles señas—¿Qué ese no era compañero de Víctor? —

Todos se giraron y miraron a un joven que estaba saliendo de una tienda a dos puertas de la posada.

—¡Es verdad! — sonrío Theodore—Él era el chico que se manchaba muy seguido—

—¡Si, es _vegdad_! — sonrío Fleur—_Pego_ omitamos ese detalle _sobgue _su _togpesa_—

—_¡Oye, tú!_ — se apresuro a llamarlo Harry en búlgaro_—¡El alumno de Durmstrang!_ —. El chico se giro extrañado, y diviso a un grupo de extraños corriendo aprisa a él. Sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, hasta que noto a la hermosa rubia que los acompañaba.

—_¿Fleur Delacourt? _— dijo sorprendido.

—Hola— saludo Fleur, no muy segura de si le entendía. Pero el chico sonrío tontamente por unos segundos, y luego miro a los demás. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer a Cedric y después a Harry.

Descaradamente su mirada se coloco en la frente del ojiverde—¡_Erres_ Potter¡Harry Potter! — dijo sorprendido—¡Los campeones que _parrticiparon_ en el _torrneo_ de los _trres_ magos¿Qué hacen aquí? — dijo incrédulo.

—Nosotros también estamos aquí, gracias— gruño Blaise.

—Nos _da gusto verte, perdona, pero estamos buscando a los Krum_— le dijo Harry serio.

—_Es verdad, olvidaba que hablabas nuestro idioma_— dijo el chico metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos—_Bueno, soy Vincent Kraftkut_— dijo con cierto pesar—_Se que me viste en el torneo… escuche lo de tu ojo, lo siento_— dijo mirando el hueco cubierto por el parche.

—Pero de nosotros ni se acuerda. Le preste una de mis camisas y nunca me la regreso— dijo Blaise y Ginny le dio un codazo.

—_Descuida_— le sonrío Harry— _Pero__en verdad necesitamos ver a los padres de Víctor…es importante_—

El chico se rasco inseguro la barbilla—_Um, no se si deba… sus padres… han estado un poco… deprimidos_— termino con pesar— _Víctor era su único hijo… era un gran chico ¿Saben?_ — dijo sonriendo con melancolía— _A pesar de ser una gran estrella, él nunca nos trato a los demás con prepotencia… era muy noble… no debió morir, tenia un gran futuro_— Vincent desvió la mirada muy triste—_Ese maldito de Quien-tú-sabes_—

—_Te entiend_o— le dijo Harry serio_—… el debería estar aquí…_ —

Vincent lo miro _—¿A que vinieron?_ —

Harry le miro de frente, y Vincent sintió que estaba de nuevo frente a Víctor— _Vengo a decirles que la muerte de Víctor no es en vano. Vengo a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Víctor_— Harry miro a sus compañeros—_Por eso estamos aquí, por Víctor_—

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—**Potter ¿Cómo has estado?— sonrío Víctor, que estaba en el palco ****exclusivo junto al Ministro de Bulgaria, para la copa de Quidditch que se celebraba de nuevo en Londres.**

—**Bien, gracias— sonrío Harry— Ella es Ginny, mi esposa, y estos son nuestros hijos, Lily— dijo mostrando a la pequeña que cargaba en brazos— James y Albus Severus— sonrío a sus hijos.**

—**¡Hola sr. Krum!— saludaron los niños emocionados.**

—**Hola Krum— sonrío Ginny Weasley al lado de su esposo.**

—**Hola **_**señorra**_**— Víctor hizo una leve inclinación educada y presento a su esposa. Una mujer blanca de pelo rubio muy brillante. Sus ojos eran negros, pero de un color resplandeciente muy intenso, como si la vida misma se reflejara en sus ojos—Ella es **_**Catrrina**_**, mi esposa— dijo besándo su mejilla con cariño. Ella se sonrojo un poco y le devolvió el gesto.**

—**Y estos son **_**nuestrros**_** hijos— añadió Víctor, señalando a 4 niños de pelo castaño claro—Ella es Mindy— señalo a la mayor, que tenía los ojos de su madre—Ella es Wendy— apunto a la segunda, más parecida a su padre—Víctor III— señalo a su tercer hijo, de rasgos muy finos— y esta pequeña— añadió sonriendo a la bebé que cargaba su esposa—Es la bella **_**Norrma**_**—**

—…rry—

—¿Perdón? — dijo el ojiverde confundido.

—¿Estas bien _Haggy_? — le pregunto Fleur extrañada— Sólo te decía que ya llegamos— le dijo ella señalando la casa de los Krum. Era en apariencia muy antigua. Su estilo gótico resaltaba de forma sombría a la luz de los faroles mágicos de la calle.

—_Es ahí_— señalo Vincent mirando la casa, de quien recordaba, fue un gran hombre—_Debo irme, me esperan en casa… suerte_— sonrío.

—_Sí, gracias_— le sonrío el ojiverde. Vincent les dio la espalda y desapareció en la nevada.

Harry miro la puerta de los Krum. Era extraño como de repente se sentía tan nervioso. Nunca era fácil hablar. Nunca lo fue.

—Harry— lo llamo Cedric. El chico se giro a verlo algo sorprendido—Es hora— le dijo sonriendo con calma.

—Es verdad— sonrío Harry. Lo había olvidado. De nuevo olvido que no estaba sólo. Todos lo estaban apoyando, y así mismo, el también debía apoyarlos.

Suspiro hondamente y toco a la puerta.

Por unos segundos le pareció que la tormenta quizás no dejaba escuchar nada, pero repentinamente varios pasos se escucharon del otro lado. La puerta hizo un chillido agudo, antes de que la figura algo encorvada de un elfo, vestido con un conjunto de terciopelo rojo, abriera la puerta.

—_Buenas noches tengan los señores, y señoritas_— dijo reverenciando el elfo que se notaba era muy viejo—_Si buscaban a los amos, temo que se encuentran indispuestos, si por favor gustaran retirarse…—_

—_Por favor dígales que Harry Potter esta aquí_— le interrumpió el ojiverde bruscamente.

—_¿Harry Potter?_ — susurro el elfo claramente sorprendido.

—_Y dígales que no vine solo. Dígales que Fleur Delacort y Cedric Diggory están aquí también_—

El elfo pareció que salto sobre sus pies y cerro la puerta rápidamente. De nuevo los pasos apresurados se escucharon, pero esta vez alejándose. Luego varios KRACKS se percibieron y de nuevo la puerta se abrió y ahora una pequeña elfina, mucho más joven, vestida con un vestido rojo de terciopelo sonrío—_Sean bienvenidas los señores y señoritas_—

La elfina les abrió paso, y todos entraron. Harry vio a 6 elfos más, que esperaban sonriendo tras la puerta_—Permítanos sus abrigos, señores y señoritas— _decían los elfos muy emocionados, ayudando a Harry a quitarse su abrió, y así mismo con los demás.

Fue muy agradable quitarse el gran peso de los abrigos.

La elfina los condujo por un gran y largo pasillo, lleno de cuadros de varias personas, algunos con rasgos muy parecidos a Víctor, que les miraban con real asombro y cuchichiaban aceleradamente en búlgaro, mientras los señalaban descaradamente.

Pronto llegaron a un gran recibidor, donde había dos escaleras divididas que subían hacia el segundo piso. Todo estaba finamente tapizado y el gran escudo de la familia Krum relucía en todas partes. Había muchos cuadros, seguramente familiares de Víctor pasados y actuales, les miraban y seguían murmurando.

Bajo las escaleras, se apreciaba como aun continuaba la casa. Quizás la casa mediría en total unos 50 metros de ancho por unos 15 de alto, según calculo Harry, sorprendido.

—_Por aquí, señores y señoritas_— sonrío la elfina y todos la siguieron por el pasillo que seguía bajo las escaleras, hasta una gran puerta de roble negro en detalles de cobre, con la figura del escudo familiar.

La elfina dio un chasquido con sus dedos, y las puertas se abrieron mostrando un gran estudio, enorme lleno de libros. Una inmensa chimenea se veía a su derecha, donde había un juego de de sala muy grande. Pero no estaban solos, dos personas estaban ahí sentadas… y les miraban.

—_Harry Potter_— susurro el sr. Krum, rompiendo el silencio. La fina luz de la chimenea mostraba su rostro. Parecía muy duro. De esa clase de dureza que se forma con el dolor. Muy cansado para vivir… pero demasiado aferrado al pasado como para dejar de respirar.

A pesar de eso… era terrible para Harry verlo… su hijo y él… eran tan parecidos… tan horriblemente parecidos…

—_Sr. Krum_— Harry hizo una reverencia educada, y así mismo le siguieron los demás— _Es un placer verle de nuevo_—

La madre de Krum, Elizabeth, se puso de pie con calma. Su largo cabello negro pareció ondear de forma fantasmagórica, mientras caminaba hacía él. Estaba muy pálida, y sus ojos estaban hundidos, quizás el mismo llanto del dolor había terminado por casi consumirla. Inclusos sus ojos parecían muertos, una ligera capa de muerte se apreciaba en ellos, como si la vida hubiese escapado de ella el mismo día que su hijo murió.

Cuanto dolor podían mostrar los ojos.

Cuanta pena.

Sin consuelo.

Sin nada más allá que la agonía.

Y todo lo había ocasionado él……

—_Harry…_— susurro la sra. Krum quedamente, mientras con delicadeza, estiraba su delgada mano hasta la mejilla izquierda del muchacho_—… tú ojo…—_ dijo con aire dolido, y una fina línea brillante se dibujo en sus ojos. Estaba triste. Ella lloraba por él.

Harry se sintió sucio y repugnante. Él no era digno de eso. Él no merecía que ella llorara por él.

El sr. Krum se puso de pie también, y se acerco a su esposa, la tomo por los hombros y con cuidado le regreso al sillón.

—_Esta bien cariño_— le susurro ella llorando.

—_¿Qué hacen aquí?_ — pregunto el sr. Krum, mirándolos con calma—_Si han venido a ver a Víctor, su tumba esta en el cementerio a salidas del pueblo. Podría llevarlos mañana si gustan_— dijo sin mucho interés.

—_Gracias señor, nos gustaría verlo_— dijo Harry— _Pero antes debo cumplir mi deber… vengo por el deseo de Víctor_—

Los señores Krum le miraron sorprendidos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaban el nombre de su hijo así……… con tanto orgullo………

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

**Una semana después………**

La oficina de _Aurores,_ designados a la búsqueda de Sirius Black, estaba muy quieta en tiempos recientes. No había mucho que hacer más que recibir información.

Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba particularmente de buen humor. Había logrado que todos creyeran que Sirius estaba en el Tibet. Sin duda sus contactos le habían sido de gran utilidad. Si todo iba bien, podría mantener al Ministerio fuera de la pista por un par de años más. Claro, si es que Sirius lograba comportarse.

Desde la "huida" (como se empeñaban en decirle Sirius y la Sra. Weasley) de Harry, la menor de los Weasley y los novatos de la Orden: Delacourt y Diggory; simplemente el _animago_ estaba fuera de si. Hablando de ir a buscarlos él mismo si nadie hacia nada pronto.

Aunque para kingsley, al igual que muchos de la Orden, los chicos estaban más que listos para salir adelante por si mismos (prueba de ello era que casi se mueren al ver la mansión Black hecha una maravilla de la noche a la mañana)

El _Auror_ aun recordaba como casi se desmayaba ahí mismo por la impresión. Incluso por unos segundos pensó que se había equivocado de casa y estaba por salir rápidamente de ahí hasta que Remus Lupin salio a recibirlo.

Sin duda el chico Potter era un genio. Uno quizás más grande que Dumbledore en su época. Era un alivio tenerlo de su lado. No quisiera enfrentarse a él estando de malas.

Por otro lado, comprendía por que Sirius trataba de salir a buscarlo. Desde hacia una semana que no recibían noticias de ellos. ¿Habrían sido tan locos esos niños como para ir a buscar al oscuro en persona¿Estarían heridos¿Estarían sanos¿Dónde estaban ahora¿Regresarían alguna vez?

—¡Kingsley, Kingsley! — le interrumpió uno de sus subordinados, entrando casi de golpe a su oficina.

—¿Qué sucede McNequith? — pregunto el afrolondrinese con calma. Seguramente el reporte falso sobre un avistamiento de Sirius había llegado ya— ¿Es Black de nuevo¿Dónde la han visto ahora? —

—¡No! — dijo sonriendo McNequith, un hombre algo obeso y de cara infantil— ¡Mejor que eso! — Kingsley le miro extrañado— ¿A que no adivinas de lo que me acabo de enterar¡Adivina quien es noticia en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales Mágicas entre Ministerios Internacionales! —

—Pues no sé— admitió Kingsley algo curioso.

—¡Harry Potter! —

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

_**EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ**_

_**Retorno de una leyenda en Bulgaria**_

"_Después de participar en el fatídico Torneo de los Tres Magos,__ donde falleció por un terrible accidente la estrella del Quidditch Víctor Krum, Harry Potter, conocido por todos como El Niño Que Vivió, tras su enfrentamiento contra Quien-Ustedes-Saben; a organizado una lucha extrema en contra de los traficantes de niños squibs, muggles y magos (mayor referencia Pag.17) en el oeste de nuestro país vecino Bulgaria._

_Se le ha visto fugazmente en compañía de Aurores de las localidades donde se han hecho las redadas, nuestro reportero, Alan McNair, que escribe en nuestra columna "Viajes hacia Oriente" en exclusiva, nos a enviado una fotografía de Harry Potter (foto de portada) en donde se ve a este claramente, en compañía de las autoridades correspondientes durante un redada en el puerto de "Popuri-kopul" en Belene, Bulgaría._

_Se habían recibido cientos de rumores sobre su avistamiento, pero nada había quedado sentado hasta ahora. Fuentes menos confiables, aseguran haber visto en el lugar a Fleur Delacourt y Cedric Doggory, también participantes del fatídico Torneo de los Tres Magos, en los lugares de las redadas. Hechos aun no confirmados"……Más información Paginas 19,20 y 21._

Dumbledore miro en la porta de "La Crónica Mágica" (revista mensual del mundo mágico) una foto a color donde se apreciaba un muelle oscuro, apenas iluminado por los _Lumus_ de las varitas de los _Aurores_ que salían de una bodega con niños en brazos. Por unos segundos, la silueta de un joven aparecía muy cerca de la imagen (tenía un rostro serio y parecía buscar a alguien), y repentinamente era iluminado por un as de luz pasajero (quizás de un _Auror_ que paso corriendo frente a él) que dejo al descubierto su rostro.Tenía el pelo más largo, hasta los hombros aunque algo rebelde de arriba. Tenía sólo un ojo y era verde brillante… su frente, algo opacada por unos cuantos mechones, revelaba a la luz del FLASH de la cámara una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Era inconfundible.

Ese era Harry Potter.

Dumbledore abrió la revista que Kingsley, quien estaba sentado frente a él en el estudio de los Black, le había conseguido, selecciono las paginas centrales, justo donde habían otorgado la premisa a Harry. Leyó meticulosamente el árticulo.

Salvo la foto, que se anunciaban en portada y se repetía en el interior, era la única prueba de la existencia de Harry en Bulgaria.

El artículo hablaba sobre las redadas, que habían comenzado apenas una semana atrás dando grandes resultados. Se habían recuperado más de 10,000 niños y niñas, entre 15 y 4 años que se manejaban como contrabando. Habían caído más de 3,000 involucrados y se hablaba de miles más que caerían pronto si el ritmo de las redadas seguía al paso que iba.

Dumbledore tuvo que releer una parte del artículo que le sorprendió.

La creación de "Fundación Víctor Krum: para niños necesitados"

El viejo director leyó la página que rezaba en ese pie de descanso, sobre la inauguración de una fundación que abriría 3 orfanatos nuevos, en conjunto con el gobierno de la localidad, que contaría con muchas ventajas, entre ellas, asistencia psicológica, alimentaría y su propia enfermería especializada.

Dumbledore parpadeo sorprendido.

—¿Qué le parece hasta ahora? — pregunto Kingsley con calma.

Dumbledore miro la revista—Sin duda este chico es Harry, no es ninguna mentira, locura ó invento por vender revistas— dijo sonriendo.

Kingsley suspiro—Eso pensé cuando vi la foto— sonrío y miro al gran jefe de la Orden del Fénix—Esto no le cayo nada bien a Fudge, ha estado diciéndole a todos que Potter no es más que un loco, un chico con deseos de atención y que la muerte del chico Krum, sólo fue un accidente horrible. Pero con esto— señala la portada de la revista—Con esto bastará para sembrar grandes dudas. Un loco no anda por ahí salvando niños de bandidos ¿Sabe?—

Dumbledore sonrío—Es verdad, pero lo más importante es que ya sabemos a donde fueron los chicos. Sirius y Molly estarán muy contentos— dijo mirando la foto de portada, donde de nuevo aparecía Harry, siendo iluminado por un as de luz.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, sentado en su gran sillón. Pensaba en todas las cosas que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. Las clases en Hogwarts habían empezado la semana pasada. Y le preocupaba que los chicos no se hubiesen reportado aun.

Las cartas de Hogwarts ya se habían enviado, algo tarde por los problemas que había tenido con el Ministerio, pero todas habían sido recibidas. De lo contrarío, estas hubiesen sido devueltas y él lo sabría. Pero las de Harry y Ginny no habían regresado, signo de que fueron recibidas y planeaban regresar.

Salvo las noticias que la revista "La Crónica Mágica" aportaba, nada sabían de los chicos. Ninguna carta ó algo que dijera como estaban. No sabían si iban a regresar ó no. Todo era un caos por lo mismo. Molly Weasley no dejaba de llorar apenas alguien mencionaba algo relacionado a su hija, y Sirius estaba más sulfurado que antes, incluso había llegado a los puños con Bartemius Crouch por una discusión sobre Harry.

Pero fuera de eso, Dumbledore agradecía y admiraba lo que estaba haciendo Harry. Sin duda gracias a sus nobles actos en Bulgaria, muchos magos habían confiado en él y ahora la Orden del Fénix estaba más completa que nunca. El poder que Fudge estaba ejerciendo en "El Profeta" estaba menguando, ya casi nadie creí lo que decía y en su lugar esperaban la entrega de "La Crónica Mágica" (que dejo de ser mensual para salir cada día, por la demanda que tuvo).

Súbitamente una ráfaga café entro zumbando por la ventana. Fawks incluso chillo sorprendido. El zumbido café dejo caer una bola de pelo en el escritorio de Dumbledore.

El anciano mago miro atónito, como la bola peluda se abría, dejando al descubierto un hermoso hurón café. Él cual sujetaba una nota doblada en su pequeño hocico.

Dumbledore busco con la mirada el fugaz zumbido que había entrado, pero en su lugar, se topo con una gran águila café, posada sobre uno de sus libreros.

—Interesante— murmuro Dumbledore observando a ambos animales—Muy interesante— añadió cruzando sus dedos, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un extraño resplandor.

—ÑIIII, ÑIIII— chillo el hurón, insistiendo en que tomara el papel. Dumbledore lo tomo de su pequeño hocico, sonriéndole con ternura. Abrió el papel con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño animal, que parecía muy gustoso del tacto.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al leer lo que la nota decía……

_Querido abuelo, hemos regresado a Londres._

_Esta noche iremos a casa._

_Necesito de nuevo tu dirección, llevaremos visitas. Por favor mándala con mis amigos._

_Tengo un siervo, tal como mi padre lo fue._

_Con todo cariño:_

_Tu nieto Yrrah_

Dumbledore se permitió una risa de alivio. Debía admitir que el mensaje que Harry había escrito era muy bueno. Normalmente le haría muchas preguntas antes de soltarle la dirección a un desconocido. Pero ya había aprendido a confiar en él, y sabía que todo estaría bien.

El anciano director tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribió en el la dirección, mientras el hurón hurgaba en su copa de dulces.

—Listo— dijo doblando el papel. Apenas se lo extendía al hurón, este dejo de comer los caramelos de limón que estaba degustando y lo tomo con su boca. El anciano sonrío divertido, y en un parpadeo, el águila estiro sus alas, se lanzo sobre el hurón y juntos cruzaron la ventana, desapareciendo en el cielo azul.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Esa noche en la Orden del Fénix, todos estaban muy emocionados, Dumbledore había avisado que los chicos al fin regresarían. La Sra. Weasley estaba encantada, y después de llorar largas horas, se dispuso a crear el mejor banquete para darles la bienvenida. Sirius, Remus y Thonks ayudaban con los adornos, decorando todo el lugar con listones y luces de colores. Mundungus también ayudaba, mientras distraídamente se apropiaba con un par de copas de plata.

Los hijos menores de los Weasley estaban ausentes debido a su regreso a Hogwarts.

La mansión de los Black se mostraba llena de vida en esos momentos. Todos charlaban y reían, esperando la llegada de los chicos. Y de las chicas también, especialmente cierto pelirrojo que esperaba con ansias a cierta rubia. Muchos miembros de la orden también estaban ahí. Y todos se preguntaban sobre las visitan que llegarían junto con ellos.

—Seguro son amigos— dijo con calma el Sr. Weasley a su esposa, que no dejaba de murmurar cosas sobre su posible identidad.

—Eso espero Arthur— dijo ella secándose algunas lagrimas—Es sólo, es sólo que por fin los veremos— sonrío, mientras con su varita removía cuatro sartenes llenas de estofado—Después de casi dos meses… Oh, Arthur— suspiro, y su esposo le dio un beso en la mejilla para confortarla.

Ella suspiro y siguió a lo suyo más sonriente.

_**En el salón…………**_

—Te juro que ya quiero verlo Remus— sonrío Sirius, colocando varias luces alrededor de los cuadros—Tengo tanto que decirle, tanto que disculparme— decía mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

—Es verdad, hace mucho que no sabíamos de Harry— apoyo Remus, pasándole más luces—Bueno, salvo por los artículos de "La Crónica" —

—Es verdad— dijo Sirius repentinamente serio—Harry a estado haciendo cosas muy importantes… no como yo… aquí encerrado sin hacer nada…— agrego lo último con amargura.

—Sirius, ya hemos discutido esto antes, recuerda que ya a estas alturas Voldemort sabe que eres un _Animago_, y no dudes que sus seguidores también. Es muy peligroso para ti— recalco.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? — gruño Sirius, colocando bruscamente las luces— Se que lo saben, que me buscan y están atentos a cualquier sospecha, sin mencionar a los estupidos del Ministerio—

Remus suspiro—Amigo, en verdad lo siento, pero prefiero verte encerrado que muerto— Sirius no le miro, pero su semblante se relajo suavemente.

—En verdad lo siento Remus— se disculpo—Pero eso no me importa ya—

—Sirius, no digas eso, piensa en Harry y--

—Harry esta mejor con Snape— gruño Sirius cortando a su amigo bruscamente— No me necesita y nunca me necesito. Sólo mira lo que ha hecho, es un genio y yo… yo…— el _Animago_ bajo la cabeza—Yo soy un inútil…—

—Sirius…— susurro con pesar Remus.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

El recibidor de la casa Black estaba resplandeciente. Una gran mesa larga, conjurada para la ocasión, estaba justo en medio, donde deliciosos manjares llenaban el ambiente con su delicioso aroma. La iluminación era calida y alegre. Casi toda la orden estaba ahí.

Winky se paseaba de un lugar a otro, con una bandeja de bocadillos. Parecía muy feliz sintiéndose útil.

Todos charlaban y esperaban la pronta llegada de Harry y los demás. Eran ya las 8 de la noche y sobra decir que todos estaban impacientes.

Dumbledore había llegado minutos antes, sinceramente emocionado de poder celebrar un poco de felicidad en esos tiempos oscuros.

A las 8:55, llego Snape. Se le veía tan frío como siempre, y no dejo de mirar con superioridad a Sirius en cuanto llego. El _Animago_ uso todo su auto control hasta que llego Crouch, y entonces Remus tuvo que llevarse a su amigo a otro lado con ayuda de Arthur y Bill.

Para las 11, casi toda la orden estaba completa, sólo faltaban los que estaban en las llamadas "Guardias" en el Ministerio.

—Ya deben estar por llegar— comento Dumbledore mirando su reloj.

—Estoy impaciente por verlos— suspiro Molly Weasley—Pero creo que ya se tardaron—

—Calma querida, Harry no es tonto— le animo su esposo—Es normal que lleguen tarde, recuerda que es más seguro si son muchos—

—Es verdad— dijo casi automáticamente su esposa, mientras miraba nerviosa la entrada.

—Tengo curiosidad por ver con quien llegan— dijo Bill, aun lado de sus padres.

—Todos la tenemos— dijo Moody, que acababa de llegar minutos antes. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero su ojo mágico estaba en blanco, obviamente por que apuntaba desde el interior de su cuenca hacia la entrada.

Las conversaciones continuaron apenas unos minutos, cuando de repente Moody hizo una señal a Dumbledore—Ya están entrando, están encapuchados, pero distingo a Delacourt y la niña Weasley— le comento por lo bajo.

El jefe de la Orden pidió silencio y rápidamente todos obedecieron. Mudos todos, el abrir de la entrada se escucho tan fuerte como un trueno. En seguida se escucharon pasos acercándose al recibidor. Y súbitamente, 3 figuras encapuchadas de negro, se mostraron en el umbral de la entrada

—Ah, buenas noches— sonrío Ginny Weasley, apartándose la túnica—Cuanto tiempo—

Algo parecido a un grito ahogado revoloteo entre los Weasley, que se lanzaron a abrazarla. Al mismo tiempo, gritos de alegría se escucharon y muchos le dieron la bienvenida a Fleur, que venía con Cedric y Blaise. Algo que sorprendió a Dumbledore y Snape, mientras que el resto de la Orden miraba al moreno con curiosidad. Después de todo, nadie excepto los Weasley y el personal de Hogwarts conoce a Blaise.

Paso unos minutos entre abrazos, buenos comentarios y sonrisas. Hasta que todos notaron que Harry no entraba.

—¿Dónde esta Harry? — pregunto Dumbledore amablemente a Cedric.

—Viene enseguida— sonrío el chico—Nos dividimos en dos grupos para evitar sospechas, no deben tardar— aclaro. El anciano director esbozo una sonrisa calida y en sus ojos revivía una extraña luz.

—Hola profesor Snape— saludo Blaise a su jefe de casa—Harry me había dicho que estaba en la Orden, es un placer verlo señor—

Snape no pudo evitar una media sonrisa de orgullo—Joven Zabinni ¿Acaso usted estaba con Harry? —

—Si, señor. Theodore y Luna también— aclaro el moreno, que llevaba su pelo largo hasta los hombros, y completamente agarrado en trenzas. Le daba un aire muy atractivo.

—Así que Nott también— repitió Snape en voz baja, mirando a los Weasley abrazar fuertemente a su primogénita.

Snape iba a preguntarle por las "visitas" que había mencionado Harry en su carta, pero fue cuando se escucho como se cerraba la puerta. Y precedidos por unos pasos, 5 figuras entraron al recibidor.

—¡Harry! — casi grito Remus sonriendo, al ver a su querido ex alumno en el umbral de la entrada. Estaba feliz de verlo y apenas lo reconoció (de no ser por la cicatriz en su frente). Harry tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros, aunque algo alborotado de arriba; un parche negro cubría el hueco de su ojo faltante y cargaba algo en brazos. Pero Remus no reparo en el bulto, ya que noto a quienes acompañaban a Harry.

—¡Señores Krum! — dijo en voz alta Kingsley anonadado. Los mencionados búlgaros sonrieron a los presentes. Ya nada quedaba de sus facciones pálidas y demacradas, que una vez Harry vio meses atrás. Ahora ambos sonreían y gustaban de mejor salud, tanto por fuera, como por dentro.

—Buenas noches— dijo la sra. Krum, retirándose la túnica con la ayuda de su esposo—Oh, es una fiesta para _nosotrros_? —

—Es una _agrradable_ bienvenida, _grracias_— dijo el sr. Krum sujetando el hombro de su esposa con cariño.

—Oh, hay pai— dijo Luna de forma despistada, mirando la mesa del banquete—Theo, quiero pai— añadió a su novio, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo.

—Ah, si, voy cariño— dijo Theodore despidiéndose con una sonrisa de Harry—¡Ah, hola profesor Snape! — saludo aprisa, pasando a un lado del maestro de pociones. Pero este apenas y lo noto, estaba muy ocupado mirando a los Krum. Y no era el único, todos parecieron mudos mientras observaban al matrimonio.

—Profesor Dumbledore— hablo al fin Harry, haciendo que todos lo mirarán ahora— Ellos son los amigos que le mencione, los señores Krum insistieron en venir. Desean unirse a la Orden para ayudarlos en todo lo que puedan— término, acomodando el mediano bulto, cubierto por una túnica negra, con cuidado entre sus brazos.

—Es _verrdad_— apoyo el sr. Krum— _Querremos__unirrnos_ y _ayudarr_ en todo lo que podamos _señorr_, _querremos__hacerr_ algo _parra__vengarr_ la _muerrte_ de _nuestrro_ hijo _Víctorr_— declaro firme.

Hubo un ligero silencio, donde todos miraron a Dumbledore, este al fin se aclaro la garganta y hablo—Con gusto hablaremos de esto, pero señores, seguramente han tenido un largo viaje, primero relájense y mañana veremos todo con calma—

Un gran victoreo acompaño esa declaración y varios de la orden llevaron a los Krum entre palmadas de bienvenida y copas llenas con _Hidromiel_.

Harry permaneció en la entrada, con el mediano bulto en sus brazos, sonriendo con calma—Disculpe profesor Dumbledore, lamento la tardanza—

—No, Harry— le dijo el anciano con cariño—Me alegra verte de nuevo y saber que estas bien— le dijo palmeándole el hombro—Espero verte en Hogwarts muy pronto— añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Harry asintió con calma y miro de reojo el salón, algunos lo miraban con interés y otros estaban en lo suyo, ya sea con Fleur, Cedric, Blaise, Theodore, Luna ó los Krum. Ginny seguía rodeada de su familia, quizás poniéndolos al corriente sobre lo sucedido en Bulgaria. Pero noto que Sirius no estaba. Al igual que Crouch, Winky por su lado pasaba entre todos ofreciendo bocadillos muy gustosa.

—Harry¿Qué llevas en brazos?— pregunto Snape ya frente a él.

El chico sonrió con calma, ya sabia el gran escándalo que iba a ocasionar—Bueno, em, es algo--

—¿Papa?—

Dumbledore, Snape, y el resto de la Orden que miraba a Harry, abrieron los ojos como platos, cuando, del bulto que cargaba en brazos, se desperezo una pequeña niña de pelo rubio y ojos negros.

—¿Quién es ella? — pregunto Dumbledore curioso.

—Es mi hija, Catrina Potter— contesto el ojiverde con calma.

Hubo un frío silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Snape apreso el hombro de Harry, como si su mano fuera una garra, y le susurro—Tenemos que hablar— ordeno y lo giro bruscamente al despacho del primer piso.

—Ahora regresamos, disfruten la velada— sonrío Dumbledore y siguió al maestro y alumno.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¿Se-puede-saber-que-dijiste? — remarco Snape cada silaba mientras abría la puerta del despacho y casi, literalmente, arrojaba a Harry dentro (con una Catrina algo desconcertada).

—En realidad— dijo el chico ásperamente, pero no continúo. Acababa de ver a alguien más ahí. Snape también se dio cuenta de su presencia e hizo una mueca de disgusto terrible.

—Black, si no te molesta, necesito hablar con Harry— dijo más como orden, y Sirius le regreso la mirada con desprecio. Estaba sentado en el escritorio, con un plato lleno de bocadillos. Al parecer estaba ahí comiendo, como escondiéndose de algo. O alguien.

—Cállate Quejicus, está es mi casa y tú no me vas a venir a dar ordenes— le declaro molesto y luego miro a Harry, un brillo nervioso se reflejaba en sus ojos. Cómo si esperará que lo corriera de ahí.

Pero este sólo sonrío con calidez—Hola padrino— dijo con cariño, y el corazón de Sirius sintió derretirse.

—Hola Harry— sonrío algo apenado—¿Qué pasa¿Este te esta molestando? — añadió con aspereza, mirando a Snape de mala gana, como si ahora fuera él quien estorbara ahí.

Snape pareció abrir la boca para decir algo, pero el cerrar de la puerta hizo que todos se girarán a ver a Dumbledore, que acababa de entrar.

El anciano director no perdió tiempo, apenas cerro la puerta con su varita, puso un par de hechizos silenciadores y en dos zancadas estuvo cara a cara con Harry — Quisiera, si no fuera mucha molestia Harry, que me repitieras lo que acabas de decir—

El ojiverde enderezo a la pequeña Catrina en sus brazos (para que pudieran verla mejor), ella se dejo hacer y con sus pequeñas manitas se abrazo de su cuello— Ella, como dije, es mi hija— declaro con firmeza—Catrina Potter—

—¡¿Qué?! — soltó Sirius casi tirando su bandeja de comida—¿T-t-tú hija? — tartamudeo anonadado— ¡Pero Harry¡Tú y Ginny! Es decir ¿Dónde¿Cuándo¿CÓMO? — soltó más confundido.

—No seas estupido Black— dijo Snape con hastío— Esa niña no es hija de Harry y esa Weasley—

—¿QUÉ? — dijo Sirius pasmado.

—Es verdad, Catrina es mi hija adoptiva— dijo con calma y miro a su hija— _No tengas miedo mi pequeño ángel, ellos son buenas personas_—

La niña no pareció muy de acuerdo, porque se aferro a su cuello temblando.

—La están asustando, denle más espacio— les recrimino el chico, apartándose de los tres adultos que estaban casi sofocándolo con su presencia.

—¿Cómo es que la adoptaste Harry? — pregunto Sirius—Eres menor aun—

—Seguramente los del Ministerio de Bulgaria decidieron darte privilegios— dijo con molestia Snape— Admito que nunca creía que usaras tú fama para esto, me decepcionas— añadió con desprecio.

—Severus— le previno Dumbledore, cuando el ojiverde lo fulmino con su único ojo. Un brillo frío se apreciaba en él.

—Ni creas que por que me ves así me vas a intimidar— soltó Snape haciendo caso omiso de su superior—¡He tratado con personas más rudas y un chiquillo encaprichado no me a venir a sermonear con su nueva adquisición!—

—Catrina NO ES una nueva adquisición— exclamo Harry abrazando a su hija para mantener el poco autocontrol que estaba quedándole. Snape estaba pisando ahora suelo peligroso—Y nadie me dio un trato especial— recalco, abrazando a su hija con cariño, sentía como empezaba a temblar—_Lo siento cariño, papi esta bien, descuida—_ le susurro besándole la mejilla.

—¿Entonces que paso? — pregunto Dumbledore con calma.

—Al igual que en Alemania, en Bulgaria la mayoría de edad es a los 14 años y yo ya tengo 15—

—Gracias por recordárnoslo— soltó Snape con sarcasmo.

—Severus— le previno Dumbledore— Continua Harry— animo con cortesía.

—Como decía— continuo Harry mirando con desagrado a Snape— Al ser mayor no tuve muchos problemas para adoptar a Catrina, todos sus papeles están en regla. La sra. Krum me a ayudado mucho— dijo sonriendo— Ella a sido muy buena con nosotros—

Dumbledore medito un poco la situación—Dime ¿Por qué ella? —

Harry sonrío para sus adentros. Dumbledore seguía siendo tan suspicaz como reacordaba, obviamente había notado que seguramente Catrina tenía algo que la hizo especial sobre los demás niños que rescato en Bulgaria. Después de todo¿Por qué adoptar una niña ahora precisamente cuando Voldemort a regresado?

Harry suspiro y abrazo a Catrina con cariño—La adopte por su condición—

—¿Cuál condición¿Esta enferma? — pregunto Sirius.

—No— respondió Dumbledore mirando a Harry—Si La niña estuviera gravemente enferma no estaría aquí, de hecho, su enfermedad debe ser algo fuera de lo común, algo tan especial que nadie debe saberlo ¿O me equivoco? —

La conjetura de Dumbledore sorprendió a Sirius, pero no a Snape, que ya había entendido con la primera pregunta de parte del director. Obviamente la niña tenía algo. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron el la frágil figura de la niña. Sus mirada estaba clavada en los desconocidos que estaban a su alrededor, mientras se aferraba a su padre temblando. Estaba asustada. Demasiado asustada.

—Catrina si es especial— respondió Harry después de unos segundos— Pero no de una forma buena— añadió tratando de sonar lo más exacto posible— Ella es de los niños que rescate en Bulgaria, se que lo saben por que llegando a Londres lo vimos en "El Profeta" y varios periódicos inferiores más, todos hablaban de nosotros y lo que hacíamos en Bulgaria— comento tratando de calmar a Catrina— Como sea, ella está con migo por que no puede controlar su magia—

—¿A que te refieres? — pregunto Snape serio. Pero los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron ligeramente.

—A que no tienen nada de control sobre su magia— repitió Harry— No puede controlarla, cada vez que se asusta su poder estalla de forma desmesurada, como una bomba— vacilo un poro y miro a Dumbledore— No podía abandonarla, los traficantes la tenían encerrada en una caja y sólo la sacaban para darle de comer y usarla para su asquerosa pornografía infantil— su cara mostró todo el desprecio que sentía, y ningún adulto lo contradijo, todos sintieron lo mismo. Era repugnante, la niña no tendría más de 7 años. Era terrible.

—Catrina……— continuo Harry— Cuando la sacamos, estaba tan asustada que estallo. Le voló un brazo a uno de los Aurores. Por suerte un sanador estaba ahí y lo curaron rápidamente— miro vacilante a los adultos y vio que estaban sorprendidos, menos Dumbledore que lo veía seriamente— Yo estaba ahí, así que me ofrecí a sacarla. Termino destrozándome la muñeca izquierda, pero logre sacarla con un _Desmayus_—

—Esa niña es muy peligrosa— murmuro Sirius sorprendido, mirando a la pequeña que se aferraba a su ahijado.

—¿Y después? — pregunto Dumbledore con calma.

—Ustedes saben sobre la ley que existe— dijo Harry serio— Saben que a todo mago se le tiene prohibido mostrarse ante los _muggles_, sólo a los niños se les da indulgencia por cierto tiempo. Pero Catrina es demasiado peligrosa. En Bulgaria pensaban recluirla en un sanatorio…… no podía dejar lo hicieran— dijo firme— Es sólo una bebe, no sabe lo que hace, esta asustada. No se merece eso, no merece pagar por lo que esos desgraciados le hicieron—

Snape se cruzo de brazos— ¿Y que pensabas hacer con ella? Este no es el momento para que decidas tener una familia y lo sabes. Además, no puedes dejarla aquí, puede perder el control—

—Su diadema esta encantada— respondió Harry rápidamente— La hechice personalmente con cada encantamiento de primer nivel. Gracias a eso Catrina ha podido tener al fin una vida normal—

—¿Cómo una Squib? — gruño Snape.

—Como MI hija— espeto Harry.

—¿Qué pasará si pierde el control? —

—No lo hará—

—¿Quién la cuidara? —

—Fleur me dijo que se encargara de ella, me dejo contratarla como su institutriz particular—

—¿Y donde vivirán? —

—Aquí, en la mansión Black—

—No puedes dejarla aquí, este es el cuartel de la Orden y te--

—Puede quedarse—

Snape y Harry miraron sorprendidos a Sirius. Habían olvidado que seguía ahí.

—Ella, Fleur, los Krum, todos pueden quedarse aquí— dijo Sirius sonriendo— Me vendrá bien la compañía, desde que los Weasley se fueron, ya casi no viene nadie de la orden, salvo cuando hay juntas—

—Entonces creo que ya todo esta dicho— declaro Dumbledore.

—¿Qué? — soltó Snape sorprendido— ¿No me diga que va a permitir que--

—Creo que Harry ya tomo una dedición Severus, además, Sirius no ve inconveniente y él es el dueño de la casa— sonrío Dumbledore y miro a Harry— De nuevo me has sorprendido Harry— le dijo con calidez— Te pareces tanto a tú madre…— le palmeo cariñosamente el hombro y saco un dulce de limón de su túnica—¿Quieres uno? — le ofreció a Catrina.

La niña lo miro confundida y busco la mirada de su padre: —_Anda, cómelo, esta delicioso_— le animo sonriendo. Tímidamente ella tomo el dulce y lo metió en su boca. Una suave sonrisa curvo sus labios y tímidamente escondió su carita en el hombro de su padre.

—Creo que le agrada— sonrío Harry. Dumbledore dejo salir una calida sonrisa.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Había sido una agradable fiesta. Todos habían comido y festejado. Fue una hermosa bienvenida.

—Duerme mi princesa— susurro Harry, arropando a su amada Catrina en la cama y dejando a su lado su peluche favorito, un muñeco en forma de perro blanco con orejas negras. Ese había sido el primer regalo que le había dado cuando la había encontrado. Y desde entonces él no se había alejado de ella.

Harry ya estaba harto de las mentiras. Harto de seguir un juego que había cobrado la vida inocente de Víctor. Un juego que rompió a una familia. Los Krum merecían todo cuanto pudiera darles.

Cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Víctor. Los cuidaría y se ocuparía de ellos. Y cuidaría de Catrina. No quería mentirle a Dumbledore, recordándole a su difunta hermana… pero no dejaría a Catrina. Ya había sufrido suficiente. Ya le había quitado toda su vida. Su familia.

¿Cómo explicar que algún día ella sería la esposa de Víctor¿Cómo tratar de darlo a entender…?

¿Qué había hecho?

Harry arropo a Catrina y beso su frente. La pequeña suspiro en sueños, abrazando a su perrito. Su delicado pelo rubio platinado se ondeo un poco, cuando ella se movió buscando el calor de la seguridad que despedía el sutil aroma de su padre. Su salvador.

Eso era lo que habían dicho en Bulgaria. Que él era un salvador. Todo el bien que hizo.

A cambio de los horrores que trajo.

—Este será mi último año en Hogwarts mi querida Catrina— le susurro acariciando su mejilla— Papá debe hacer un par de cosas… saldar cuentas…— añadió de forma sombría— Ya no hay vuelta atrás…—

Beso su pequeña cabeza, y después de un rápido vistazo se levanto de la cama. Salio de la habitación y sorprendido se topo con su padrino —Sirius— murmuro cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, no quería despertar a su hija.

—Hola Harry— saludo el mayor. Se le veía muy incomodo. Como si hablar no fuera lo suyo—Ehh… Wow, vaya fiesta ¿Eh? — sonrío— Ya todos están dormidos, creo que se agotaron……ehhh…um…¿Cómo has estado? — pregunto sonriendo, mientras le abría paso al joven para estar más cómodos en el pasillo.

—Bien— sonrió Harry con calma— Después de unos mes algo agitados, es agradable estar de nuevo en casa— animo apoyándose en el barandal del pasillo, y mirando la planta baja que ya lucia desierta.

—Si, leímos todo en "La Crónica Mágica" — sonrío Sirius apoyándose a su lado— Nos sorprendimos mucho cuando supimos lo que estaban haciendo. Admito que pensé que irían tras Voldemort— rió un poco.

—Si, creo que si— sonrío Harry— Pero nosotros nos sorprendimos más, no sabía que los de la prensa de Londres ya nos habían visto— admitió— Aunque claro, sólo nos buscaron a Fleur, Cedric y a mi, por ser los campeones. No creo que notaran a Ginny y los demás— rió.

—No, no lo creo— apoyo Sirius. Un agradable silencio se hizo entre ambos. Hasta que el mayor lo rompió casi con un susurro— Lo siento…—

—¿Eh? —

—Que los siento Harry— repitió Sirius evadiendo su mirada— Me porte como un crío, me deje llevar por…— se sonrojo apenado—… mis celos…—

—¿Celos? — se extraño el joven confundido.

—Si, verá…— Sirius lo miro de reojo—…yo, yo odio a Snape, y bueno, verlos tan cercanos… es… es horrible…— admitió dolido.

—Sirius, no debes de--

—No— lo corto su padrino firme— Déjame terminar— pidió serio. Harry asintió y el mayor suspiro hondamente. Era como si fuera a confesar un crimen. Sólo necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema— Verás, no sé si lo sepas… yo, es decir, tú padre, Remus y yo nunca nos llevamos con Snape… éramos enemigos declarados en todos los aspectos, él era un devoto de la magia oscura y nosotros éramos unos idealistas entonces… ¡Simplemente no podíamos estar en la misma habitación juntos! — declaro gruñendo al recordar a Snape y su grasiento cabello— Era un estupido que ya entonces se mostraba como mortífago, él y su pandilla de estupidos como Malfoy, Avery, Nott entre otros cretinos que… que por desgracia ya conociste— murmuro viendo el parche que cubría el hueco de su ojo izquierdo.

Harry desvió la mirada incomodo. Era raro ahora, que, como en antaño; no sólo lo identificaran por su cicatriz sino por la carencia de uno de sus ojos. Era incomodo. Desagradable. Pero justo.

—… bueno…— continuo Sirius—…… Cuando tus padres se casarón… había planes para ti— sonrío tímidamente— James, tú padre, me nombro tú padrino y juntos solíamos pasar horas hablando de cómo serías cuando entrarás a Gryffindor— río un poco divertido y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso—Si jugarías en el equipo de Quidditch como buscador, al igual que él ó como cazador, igual que yo— aclaro orgulloso—…… pero esos fueron otros tiempos…— suspiro con melancolía.

—Fueron buenos tiempos— sonrío Harry.

—Si, lo fueron…— rió Sirius, pero su sonrisa se borro abruptamente— Ahora él ya no esta… ni Lily…— murmuro con dolor—…… por eso, cuando descubrí que Colagusano estaba con vida, decidí que haría justicia en su nombre, que lo cazaría sin descanso— expreso empuñando sus nudillos con rabia— Me jure que no dejaría que te hiciera daño, que no volvería a lastimar a nadie… pero…— la tención que guardaba se perdió, y su expresión se relajo— … él ya está muerto… vi su cuerpo cuando revisábamos los restos de la mansión…—

—Si, es verdad— confirmo Harry— Cuando saque a Hermione y los demás del sótano, vi su cuerpo muerto. Tropecé con él de hecho…— Sirius lo miro algo sorprendido—Murió…—susurro el joven para él.

—Sí— afirmo Sirius, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar el estado en que lo descubrió esa noche—Pero Voldemort aun sigue con vida— dijo desviando la mirada al techo. Harry no menciono nada, sólo siguió escuchando con paciencia.

—Creí que podría protegerte Harry…— Sirius le miro serio— Creí que podría darte una vida normal… pero veo que no soy de mucha ayuda…— susurro mirando el piso.

—Eso no es verdad— contesto Harry molesto— De no ser por ti, si no hubieses regresado a buscar a Colagusano, todos seguirían pensado que tú eres el malo. Seguirías en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometiste… posiblemente esa rata pudo haberme matado en honor a su amo— le dijo sonriendo— Si estás aquí Sirius, es por que debes estar aquí—

Su padrino sonrío apenas— Eres idéntico a tu padre en el físico, pero hablas más como tú madre… ella era una gran chica… aunque siempre nos regañaba por nuestras tonterías— rió quedamente y Harry sonrío.

Pasaron unos segundos en un agradable silencio, hasta que la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de Sirius desde que había llegado salio—¿Cuándo te irás? —

—Mañana— respondió Harry— Ya hable con Dumbledore sobre eso, estaremos en Hogwarts para el desayuno… no me gusta dejar así a Catrina, pero se que Fleur la cuidara bien— sonrío.

—Sí…— se limito a responder Sirius.

Harry lo miro unos momentos— Padrino… ¿Puedo pedirte algo? — pregunto. Sirius le miro sonriendo: —Claro, tú dispara— dijo animado. Una oleada de utilidad le lleno el corazón y le hizo sentir muy bien.

—Estoy preocupado por Catrina— dijo Harry serio— Se que si alguien fuera de la Orden se entera de que tengo una hija, vendrán a buscarla… además— hizo una pausa— Se que ella necesitara a alguien que la cuide… alguien en quien yo más confío…— sonrío ligeramente— ¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de mi hija Sirius? —

El hombre le miro con sorpresa, pero después una gran sonrisa se aprecio en su rostro, seguida de grandes lagrimas.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

TOC TOC TOC

—¿M? — Harry miro el reloj de su cuarto. Eran las 2:50 a.m. Se activo el hechizo ocular que le permitía ver con su único ojo, impidiendo su miopía, y se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Catrina, que reposaba a su lado.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio a todos del otro lado—Díganme que paso— dijo de inmediato abriendo la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

—Luna debe _decigte_ algo— dijo Fleuir en voz baja entrando después de Ginny.

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

—¿Hace cuanto que piensas eso? — pregunto Harry con calma a Luna.

—Desde que nos fuimos…— dijo mirando una lámpara con interés. Harry se froto la cara de forma casi desesperada. Otro error. Otro maldito error por su culpa. ¿a cuantos más debía seguir lastimando…¿A cuantos más?

—¿Qué hacemos? — pregunto Cedric serio. Todos se giraron a ver a Harry. Él se froto el puente de la nariz y se puso de pie.

—Nos vamos ahora— les dijo serio—Regresaremos antes de que los demás despierten. Y lo traeremos aunque sea a rastras—

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

_**Esa mañana 6:47 a.m.**_

—¿Quieres contratarme como el profesor particular de Catrina? — dijo Remus sorprendido.

—Si, se lo agradecería mucho profesor— sonrío Harry.

Faltaba una hora para irse a la estación y tomar el tren escarlata que los llevaría a Hogwarts. Pero antes de eso, Harry quería dejar varias cosas arregladas. Especialmente, quería ayudar a Remus Lupin. Ya que por desgracia en ese año fue cuando Dolores Umbridge dio de alta una ley en contra de los "Híbridos" como ella los llamaba.

—Se que Fleur será una excelente institutriz para ella, pero se también que Catrina necesita más que buenos modales. Ella requiere una educación completa, por eso quiero que usted se la de. Se que no podría dejarla en mejores manos— sonrío Harry— Ah, pero claro que si necesita hacer algo para la orden las clases de Catrina pueden suspenderse. Por eso no se apure— aclaro mirando la expresión de indecisión por parte de Lupin.

—Es que… Harry…—

—Por favor no ponga peros profesor Lupin— dijo Harry con calma— Me honraría que alguien como usted educara a mi Catrina. Y me voy a ofender si no lo hace, creo que incluso mi padre lo golpearía por eso— añadió.

Remus soltó una risa algo melancólica por su viejo amigo fallecido y miro a Harry—Claro Harry, será un placer—

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

La estación del andén 9¾ lucia muy vacía. Pero era normal, ya que el tren sólo lo abordaran estudiantes y en ocasiones, civiles que iban hacia Hogsmeade.

Un grupo de ancianos estaba despidiéndose de algunos de sus compañeros de tercera edad. Pasaban desapercibidos por completo, de no ser por que uno de los ancianos cargaba en brazos a una dulce niña rubia de ojos negros.

—Ten cuidado Henrry— palmeo el anciano que llevaba a la niña, con cabellos canosos y nariz aguileña a uno de sus compañeros, todo calvo y con una espesa barba.

—Lo tendré Hocicos, yo y todos nosotros— sonrío mirando como se despedían Thonks (vista como una anciana de pelo rojo intenso), Remus (como un anciano jorobado), los Krum (con aspecto de viejos uraños), Cedric (como un viejo con gruesas gafas de botella) y Fleur (como una anciana de larga trenza) de él, Ginny, Luna, Theodore y Blaise (todos con aspectos de ancianos arrugados)

—Eso espero, cuidare bien de Lous— sonrío Sirius mirando a Catrina, quien hipaba muy triste por la despedida de su padre.

—_Calma Catrina, tú padrino, Fleur, los Krum y Cedric estarán contigo_— le tranquilizo Harry, pero ella sólo estiro sus manos para que la abrazara. Harry sintió encogérsele el corazón cuando la vio así—_Papá debe irse cariño, te veré en vacaciones_— le dijo besándole la frente. Ella trato de agarrarse de su túnica, pero Harry fue muy rápido y no lo consiguió.

Harry, Ginny, Luna, Theodore y Blaise abordaron el tren al sonido del silbato de partida. Una espesa vaporada salio del tren por el andén, y el gran transporte se puso en marcha. Harry podía escuchar como su hija lo llamaba a gritos una y otra vez con un _"¡Papa¡Papa!"._

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

Todos estaban en el vagón. Un extraño silencio se apodero del ambiente. Luna miraba el cielo por la ventana, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Blaise, frente a ella, hacia lo mismos, pero con un semblante algo serio. Era extraño verlo así, sin bromear.

Theodore, sentado junto a su novia, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba el techo del vagón sin expresión.

Ginny, aun lado de Blaise, estaba recostada en el hombro de su novio. Ambos parecían muy cansados y sólo se limitaban a tomarse de las manos.

—Es emocionante regresar a Hogwarts— sonrío Luna, rompiendo el ambiente silenciosos casi por accidente— Papá solía decirme que es cuando más proliferan los gnomos de jardín, creo que sería de buena suerte si conseguimos que uno nos muerda— añadió emocionada, jugando con sus pies— Ya quiero que sean vacaciones—

Todos la miraron con algo de pesadez. Nadie había querido hablar del padre de Luna. Especialmente por la forma en que habían terminado las cosas.

Theodore aun recordaba con pesar lo sucedido…

**Hedwing entro zumbando por la cocina cilíndrica de la exuberante residencia Lovegood tan rápidamente, que Blaise salto de su asiento sin querer. Theodore apenas la noto ya que estaba leyendo "El Profeta" muy molesto.**

—**KU,KU,KU— ululó la lechuza posándose sobre la mesa. Anunciando su presencia con orgullo. Theodore apenas la escucho se quito el periódico de la vista, vio a Hedwing y se paro de golpe—Blaise, es la señal vamos— le indico a su amigo.**

—**Si— respondió el moreno y se puso de pie también—Iré por los baúles— dijo y salio disparado al pasillo.**

**Theodore por su parte ya sabía que hacer. Salio tras Blaise pero tomo el rumbo hacia la imprenta hogareña de los Lovegood. El ruido era un poco fuerte, así que no le extraño que Luna y su padre no la escucharan cuando entro.**

**Las maquinarías se movían rápidamente mientras el Sr. Lovegood las supervisaba, junto a su amada hija que veía todo encantada. Ligeras manchas de tinta se apreciaban en la cara de ambos y sus ropas, señal que habían estado trabajando en conjunto y quizás, divirtiéndose un poco.**

**Theodore sonrío por esa escena. El hubiera dado todo por tener un momento así con su padre. Aunque fuera uno sólo. Uno.**

**Agito su cabeza para despejar ese pensamiento. Lamento tener que separarlos, pero ellos ya lo habían decidido. Habían decidido luchar por sus sueños. Firmemente entro al taller y se acerco a su novia. Le coloco la mano en el hombro y ella se giro con su clásica sonrisa despistada. Su padre también lo miro sonriendo.**

**Theodore no tuvo que decir nada. Su mirada lo dijo todo. El momento había llegado. Debían irse.**

**Súbitamente las imprentas se detuvieron. El pelo del Sr. Lovegood pareció entumirse junto con él. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada… y sólo escucho…**

—**¿Blaise ya tiene los baúles? — pregunto Luna, ladeando su cabeza como un cachorrito curioso.**

—**Ya debe estarlos bajando— le respondió su novio. Luna miro el techo y se puso el dedo en el mentón, mientras agarraba un mechón de su cabello y se lo enredaba en un dedo. Parecía estar pensando en algo.**

—**¿Tendré espacio para llevar mis pastelillos? — pregunto con sus ojos muy abiertos.**

—**¿Eh? — dijo Theodore sorprendido.**

—**Si, mis pastelillos— asintió Luna como si eso fuera muy importante—Son de frutilla—**

—**Luna, no tenemos tiempo para--**

—**Pero mis pastelillos— repitió alzando su dedo índice— Son de frutilla—**

—**Ya te dije que… Ahh, esta bien, llevaremos una canasta para tus pastelillos— cedió Theodore ****cansado. Luna sonrío de forma inocente y se giro a su padre. Apenas sus labios se abrieron, ****Xenophilius**** Lovegood la interrumpió.**

—**No—**

—**¿Eh? —**

—**He dicho que no— respondió Xenophilius Lovegood soltando un hipido extraño cuando tomo por sorpresa el brazo de su hija—No iras—**

—**¿Padre? — apenas susurro Luna confundida.**

—**No irás, eres mi hija y no iras— dijo serio, pero un extraño brillo de locura desconsolada brillaba en sus ojos— Tú madre se ha ido, tú no te iras, no puedes dejarme— su voz parecía quebrarse. Parecía… suplicar.**

—**Pero… padre… yo, nosotros…—**

—**Debemos irnos señor— secundo Theodore apenado. Imaginaba lo que era para el sr. Lovegood separase de su hija. Ya lo habían hablado, pero otra cosa muy diferente era hacerlo. Era dejarla ir. Dejarla alejarse… perderla…**

—**Ustedes se irán— dijo Xenophilius Lovegood serio, mirando a Theodore como si fuera una plaga indeseada, mientras jalaba a Luna tras él—Ustedes se irán ahora, mi Luna se queda, ella, ella se queda— indico mientras los labios le temblaban.**

—**¡Ya tengo todo! — grito Blaise entrando al taller pero se quedo mudo cuando vio la escena. Theodore lo miraba serio, mientras el sr. Lovegood ocultaba a su hija tras él. Su mirada era extraña. Incluso agresiva.**

—**¡Pues váyanse! — les grito el sr. Lovegood casi iracundo— ¡Largo de mi casa! —**

—**¿Qué pasa aquí? — pregunto Blaise extrañado—¿Lun-Lun? —**

**Como si esas palabras fueran dinamita, algo en el viejo y extraño Xenophilius estallo. Algo terrible. Algo destructivo que consumía cada parte de su ser. Miedo. Miedo de perder lo único que le quedaba.**

—**Ese olor… ese olor… si, es verdad tienes razón… la quiere para él…— susurro Xenophilius casi loco.**

—**¿Padre? — pregunto Luna asustada. Él se giro a verla y sonrío con demencia.**

—**¿Esta bien señor? — pregunto Theodore dando un paso hacia él. Pero el sr. Lovegood retrocedió ferozmente junto con Luna, a quien abrazo con fuerza hacia él.**

—**Largo de mi casa, él dice la verdad, ustedes quieren quitármela— dijo serio y frío.**

—**¿Padre? — Luna parecía confundida, sin aliento.**

—**Ellos deben irse Luna, sólo irse. Ahora. Ya— sentencio Xenophilius mirándolos con odio.**

**Blaise y Theodore intercambiaron miradas nerviosos. No les gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando eso.**

—**Pero… padre, ya, ya habíamos hablado. Dijiste que estaba bien…— le dijo con calma Luna, tocando con gentileza los brazos de su padre que estaban rígidos sobre ella.**

**Xenophilius la miro sin expresión— Mentí— dijo de forma fría.**

—**¿Qué? — susurro ella atónita.**

—**Mentí— repitió él— Mentí por que sabía que si te decía lo contrarío te irías en ese mismo instante… crees…¿Crees que no me di cuenta¿Qué no lo note? —**

—**¿De, de que hablas papá? — pregunto Luna asustada. Su padre parecía fuera de sí.**

—**De él— gruño Xenophilius a Theodore— ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta¡Vi como te mira¡Él me lo dijo!—**

**Theodore le miro extrañado.**

—**Padre, padre… trato de calmarlo Luna— Theo, Theo es mi novio padre… ya lo sabías… tú, tú me dijiste que estaba bien… dijiste--**

—**¡MENTÍ! — grito Xenophilius sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros— ¡Mentí por que se suponía que era sólo una etapa¡Algo pasajero en tú vida¡Por que él no era en verdad nada para ti¿¡Crees que lo dejaría apartarte de mi¡No, no NO!— le grita furico— ¡No Luna¡Nadie te apartara de mi, no de nuevo, no irás a morir a ningún lado! —**

—**Papá…me, me lastimas…— gimió Luna, mientras su padre aferraba sus manos en ella como garras y la sacudía con fuerza.**

—**¡Señor basta! — le grito Theodore sacando su varita— ¡Deje de lastimar a Luna! —**

—**¡Theo no! — le suplico Luna.**

—**¡¿Crees que dejare que te la lleves?! — en un parpadeo todo perdió sentido. Theodore sólo miro como el sr. Lovegood sacaba su varita. Lo tomo por sorpresa. Vio como un resplandor rojo salía de ella y escucho… escucho a Luna gritar… y después… la vio caer frente a sus ojos.**

—**¡LUNAA! — grito Blaise corriendo hacia ellos. Theodore estaba mudo, pálido frente al cuerpo de Luna que yacía en el piso. Apenas noto a Blaise que lo aparto con brusquedad para auxiliar a su amiga.**

**Fue cuándo reacciono. Sus negros ojos miraron con odio a Xenophilius que sólo miraba a su hija con sus ojos muy abiertos. Temblaba y murmuraba algo muy aprisa. Pero eso no el importo. Theodore se olvido de su varita y del hecho de que el padre de su novia estaba armado. Se lanzo sobre él y lo estampo contra la pared.**

—**¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO VOY A MATARTE!— le grito sujetándolo por el cuello de la túnica y propinándole un puñetazo que lo tiro contra una de las imprentas. Escucho un fuerte estruendo de cosas cayendo y rompiéndose. Se lanzo de nuevo contra él pero Blaise lo jalo bruscamente del brazo.**

—**¡¿Qué rayos haces?! — le grito furioso Blaise, mientras sujetaba a una Luna medio inconsciente que se apoyaba en él para estar de pie— ¡Ella te dijo que no lo dañarás¡Si la amas harás lo que ella te pida¿Me escuchaste?— bramo furioso. Theodore no le respondió y Blaise lo tomo del cuello de la túnica bruscamente para tenerlo cara a cara— ¿¡DIJE QUE SI ME ESCUCHASTE!? —**

**Theodore se soltó, y algo agitado respondió— Si… vamos ya— dijo, y tomo a Luna entre sus brazos. Ella estaba aun confundida y desorientada, pero se sujeto a él.**

—**Theo…— le susurro Luna débilmente.**

—**Dime— le sonrío él con cariño.**

—**Yo se como me miras…— le sonrío torpemente— Por que yo te miro de la misma forma…— susurro recostándose en su pecho.**

**Theodore sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón. Sujeto con más firmeza a Luna y dirigió sus pasos a la salida.**

**Blaise miro a Xenophilius tirado en el piso. El hombre seguía murmurando algo. Pero Blaise ya no le presto atención. Los tres salieron de la casa… y ninguno regreso la mirada atrás.**

"Quisiera saber que le paso" pensó Theodore mirando a su novia "El sr. Lovegood nunca había sido tan agresivo con nosotros… pareció casi… drogado" se confeso aun aturdido por lo que había pasado. Después de todo, la primera vez que ellos hablaron con él y su misión de encontrar a Harry, pareció muy contento.

"Incluso… se porto amablemente con nosotros…" pensó amargamente, notando que el hombre al que habían dejado ese día, no se parecía en nada al Xenophilius Lovegood que conoció cuando llegaron a la casa de Luna la primera vez.

—**Oh, hola Luna— sonrío el sr. Lovegood en el jardín de su casa, empapado tanto como los chicos que acababan de llegar con su hija. La lluvia esa noche parecía empeorar a cada segundo—Estoy buscando gnomos de jardín ¡Son muy listos durante el día, pero en la noche creo poder atrapar alguno! — sonrío abiertamente.**

—**¡Eso sería maravilloso! — sonrío Luna— Debemos procurar que nos muerdan bien— añadió.**

—**P-p-pero a-a ti-ti ya te mo-mordieron— dijo Blaise con pena ajena y temblando del frío que hacia. Theodore a su lado no estaba mejor que él.**

**Xenophilius y su hija lo miraron con cara de apenas haberlo visto en su vida— ¡Oh, pero es verdad! — dijo Luna muy sorprendida, como si ella no estuviera enterada de nada—¡ME han mordió! — dijo señalando su dedo a Blaise.**

—**N-no me lo enseñes L-lun-Lun, ya se que te mo-mordieron— le dijo el moreno con pena.**

—**¡Pero que maravilloso! — grito Xenophilius saltando y mirando a Blaise—¡Es momento de cantar! — dijo y tomo las manos del moreno y Theodore, súbitamente Luna se les unió y comenzaron los cuatro a dar vueltas en circulo mientras Luna cantaba una vieja canción.**

—**¡Animo chicos¡Cantemos una canción! — animo Lovegood.**

—**¡T-tengo frío! — les dijo Blaise temblando.**

—**¡Oh, esa no me la se! — confeso Xenophilius sorprendido mientras daban vueltas.**

—**¡No me refería a eso! — reclamo Blaise temblando.**

—**¡Esa tampoco, que mal! — respondió el sr. Lovegood— ¿Pero que te parece "Magnolias de Mayo"? —**

—**¡Theo! — suplico el moreno. Pero para su estupor, Theodore estaba tarareado la canción de Luna, muy bajito y todo rojo— Lambiscón— le dijo y por "accidente", Theodore lo piso con fuerza.**

Theodore recordó esos momentos con una ligera sonrisa… esa noche… se divirtió como no hacia en mucho tiempo.

—**¡Pasen, pasen chicos! — sonrío Xenophilius entrando a la casa, después de casi 20 minutos de estar dando vueltas y cantando—¡Están en su casa! — les animo, haciendo un sonido de húmedo chapoteo cada vez que daba un paso. Una vez todos entraron, Theodore busco algún gancho donde poner su túnica para no mojar el piso. Aunque para su sorpresa, el sr. Lovegood se quito su túnica y la dejo caer libremente al piso.**

**Theodore miro eso sorprendido, y enmudeció más cuando Luna lo imito y dejo caer su túnica también.**

—**Vamos, vamos, no se queden atrás— invito Xenophilius quitado de la pena. Su hija lo siguió y dejo a los dos chicos confundidos.**

—**Bueno— dijo Blaise quitándose la túnica—Si vas a Roma, haz como los romanos— y dejo caer su túnica al piso.**

—**¿Eh? — gimió Theodore, algo aterrorizado por el hecho de hacer más desastre. Toda su vida había sido apariencias. Una vida llena de reglas e imágenes que cuidar. Ciertamente no entraba en su protocolo hacer algo que se suponía, no era correcto.**

—**Ummm— murmuro quitándose la túnica y buscando un lugar donde no mojara tanto. Al fin localizo un clavo en la pared y ahí colgó la prenda. Un poco más satisfecho, recogió las demás túnicas y las colgó sobre la suya. El piso quedo con una gran charco, pero se sintió mejor al ver el orden. Aunque tomo como su prioridad buscar un trapeador (secador).**

—**Nunca vas a cambiar— rió Blaise— Eres muy meticuloso con todo— dijo rodando los ojos. Theodore hizo caso omiso de su comentario, y ambos siguieron a los Lovegood a la estancia.**

**Para su sorpresa, el diseño de la casa era cilíndrico, como si fuera un gran molino de viento. El pasillo donde ahora estaban daba una vista completa. A su derecha estaba una gran biblioteca, a su izquierda una sala y al frente unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, y bajo ellas, se notaba la cocina.**

**Pero eso no los sorprendió. De hecho, les pillo desprevenidos ver que la residencia Lovegood estaba literalmente… "Patas Arriba". En la biblioteca estaban libros amontonados en pailas, abiertos en el piso y algunos sobre las lámparas que estaban en un escritorio lleno de papeles revueltos. La sala tenia mantas, cobertores y un sin fin de libros por todos lados. La escalera que daba el segundo piso estaba llena de lo que parecían artilugios **_**muggles**_**, además de libros, ropa, cobertores, una planta de rábanos picantes… más libros… y la cocina al fondo, no estaba mejor. Se veía un fregadero lleno de platos, de hecho, parecía una montaña desde donde estaban parados.**

—**Dime que esa lámpara no tiene libros— dijo Blaise mirando el techo donde estaban parados. Se veía una gran lámpara de araña con unos tres libros sobre ella, como si alguien hubiese estado jugando malabares con ellos y por accidente hubieran terminado ahí.**

—**Ahh… eso creo…— se limito a decir Theodore pensando en sólo dos cosas. Una escoba y recogedor.**

**Blaise dio un paso mirando todo sorprendido, sin querer piso algo y ese "algo" lo mordió—¡AAAAAH! — grito alzando su pierna al aire—¡QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO AAAAH! — gritaba saltando en un pie, mientras miraba aterrado como un viejo libro con dientes se apresaba en su tobillo.**

—**¡No te muevas! — le grito Theodore tomando el libro, pero este apenas noto que lo sujetaban, soltó a Blaise y ahora le encajo los colmillos a Theodore—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! — grito agitando su muñeca al aire, tratando de zafarcelo.**

—**¡Por eso me deshice**** de ese estupido libro de Hagrid en cuanto pude!— grito Blaise tomando una lámpara—¡No te muevas! —**

—**¿¡QUÉ¿Estás loco¡Baja eso! — le grito Theodore pálido al ver como su amigo tomaba la lámpara como si fuera bate.**

—**¡Quieres que te ayude ¿No?! — exclamo Blaise señalando su muñeca.**

—**¡Que me ayudes no que me rompas el brazo! —**

—**¡No puedo ayudarte si vas a ponerte quejumbroso! —**

—**¡¿Quejumbroso¡Ay, maldito libro¡Tienes tan buen puntería como un ciego¡VAS A ROMPERME EL BRAZO! —**

—**¡Pues te jodes si no me dulcificas el tono de tu voz! —**

—**¡Pues no me ayudes, gracias!—**

—**¡De nada!—**

**GRRRR**

**GUUURRR**

**GRROAAARRR**

**Theodore y Blaise se giraron y vieron como una manada de al menos 7 libros con dientes y ojos amarillos salían disparados hacia ellos desde la librería.**

—**¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! — saltaron ambos a los sillones de la sala. Un segundo después fueron rodeados por los libros que rugían y trataban de alcanzarlos.**

—**¡Y decías que la lámpara era una mala idea, ahora estamos rodeados!—**

—**¡Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra¡Maldito libro suéltame ya!— grito Theodore y de un puñetazo logro quitarse el fin el peludo libro, el cual cayo al suelo y se reunió con sus amigos colmilludos para seguir acosando a los jóvenes (además de dejarle una horrible herida marcada por colmillos diminutos que ya estaba empezando a sangrar. Blaise no estaba mejor, apenas podía con su equilibrio).**

—**¡Toma una lámpara y dales con todo!— le dijo Blaise blandiendo su lámpara como bat de Baiseball.**

—**Sólo espero que Luna y su padre estén a salvo— comento Theodore alcanzando otra lámpara.**

—**Si, estamos bien—**

**Ambos jóvenes vieron sorprendidos a Luna, que estaba en la puerta de la entrada, toda empapada, pero nada asustada ó sorprendida por lo que veía. Como si eso pasará todos los días.**

—**¿Ya quieren cenar?— pregunto mirando por la ventana.**

—**¡Luna, ten cuidado, esas cosas son peligrosas! — le previno Theodore señalando los libros de monstruos. La chica lo miro con sus ojos muy abiertos.**

—**Oh, es verdad, son mis libros. Por favor no los lastimen—**

—**¡¿LASTIMARLOS NOSOTROS?! — chillo Blaise indignado— ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICIERON! — grito mostrándole su tobillo herido. Luna lo miro con la cara ladeada, como un cachorrito que se siente confundido: —Ah¿Te lastimaste? —**

—**¡ME ATACARÓN QUE ES DIFERENTE! — se indigno más el moreno.**

—**Síiii— dijo Luna largamente y salio de la sala.**

—**¡¿Adonde vas?!— dijeron ambos chicos asustados de estar de nuevo solos. Pero Luna regreso un segundo después, con una pelota roja. Jugó con ella un poco y luego soltó un agudo chiflido. Todos los libros se giraron a verla de inmediato: —Vayan por la pelota— dijo alzando el juguete y tirándolo hacia la librería.**

**De inmediato los 8 libros se lanzaron en su búsqueda y dejaron a los chicos en paz.**

—**Querían jugar— dijo Luna de forma despistada, los miro unos segundos, después miro el techo, luego por la ventana y de nuevo a ellos— Los panqueques son mis faritos. Especialmente los de frutilla— añadió y sin esperar respuesta, salio de la sala.**

**Los chicos la miraron completamente desconcertados y se miraron entre ellos.**

—**Tú novia es rara— le dijo Blaise bajando del sillón con cuidado.**

—**Oh, cállate ya— bufo Theodore dejando la lámpara en su lugar. Ambos, algo magullados, salieron por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina, donde suponían estaban los Lovegood. Apenas cruzaron el umbral vieron que la cocina estaba tan desordenada como el resto de la casa. Casi todos los ingredientes estaban en la mesa junto con vasijas y toda clase de recipientes para cocinar, además de libros en varias partes de la mesa y cerca del pretil del lavabo. **

**Luna estaba recogiendo algunas cosas para hacer especia, y su padre estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro mientras con su varita hacia la comida. Theodore rogaba que ojala pusiera más atención a la comida, le estaba poniendo salsa de tomate a unos emparedados de atún.**

—**Oh, ya llegaron— sonrío el sr. Xenophilius acercándose a ellos— Luna me dijo que estaban jugando con nuestros libros, que bien. Los escuchábamos cantar muy emocionados desde aquí— sonrío, pero Blaise y Theodore le miraron completamente desconcertados por el hecho de que un grito de terror fuera confundido con una canción de felicidad— Pero deben tener cuidado, a veces se emocionan un poco—**

—**No me diga— dijo Blaise con sarcasmo. **

—**Si, son fascinantes los libros en verdad— dijo el sr. Lovegood de forma soñadora, y empezó una larga charla acerca de los libros vivientes, mientras les curaba sin problemas sus heridas.**

**Luna, tan despistada como era, empezó a poner la comida en la mesa, pero por la forma en la que lo hacia (dejando un plato ó un alimento y después desapareciendo cada 5 minutos) parecía que los dejaba en la mesa por accidente.**

**Después de un rato (cuando Luna al fin dejo todo en la mesa y su padre hizo una pausa sobre su charla) tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer. Theodore y Blaise tuvieron que usar todo su auto control cuando probaron una sopa terriblemente amarga, que curiosamente Luna y su padre desgataban con total agrado.**

—**Um¿Pero no creen que es peligroso tener esa clase de libros en casa? — pregunto Blaise, deseando cambiar el tema sobre los libros vivientes que de nuevo se había retomado— Es decir, son libros muy peligrosos—**

**El sr. Lovegood lo miro de forma curiosa— ¿Por qué crees que son peligrosos? —**

—**¿Por qué muerden? — dijo sin querer Theodore, que trataba, en todo lo que podía, seguir las reglas de etiqueta que le habían enseñado y no criticar nada del desorden que veía. Ahora fue Luna quien lo vio curiosa.**

—**¿Sólo por que algo parece peligroso es malo? — pregunto ella mirando el techo.**

—**Bueno, normalmente los libros no muerden— respondió Blaise tocándose el tobillo discretamente.**

**Xenophilius Lovegood los miro atentamente— Ser diferente no es malo— les dijo con calma— Ser diferente ayuda a la gente a entenderse, a darse la oportunidad de conocerse y enseña a tolerarse mutuamente siempre con respeto. Yo creo que son buenos libros— sonrío.**

—**¿Seguro? — dijo Blaise con sarcasmo.**

—**Es verdad— respondió Luna— No todo lo que tiene colmillos muerde— añadió mirándolos.**

**Theodore y Blaise la miraron algo sorprendidos. **

—**Lo esencial es siempre ciego a los ojos— dijo el Sr. Lovegood— Para eso están los ojos del alma, para ver, lo que los demás no pueden ver— añadió, y ambos Slytherin pudieron ver a los 8 libros monstruos entrar a la cocina, jugando con la pelota roja y llevándola hasta el Sr. Lovegood—¿Quieren jugar otra vez? — sonrío y todos los libros se sacudieron emocionados. El hombre tiro de nuevo la pelota y de nuevo los libros salieron de la cocina.**

—**Hay más libros monstruos— dijo Luna de repente, como sonando casual— En total tenemos como 27… son los únicos que pudimos salvar—**

—**¿Salvar? — pregunto Theodore confundido.**

**El sr. Lovegood suspiro— La gente los crea para darles servicio, y cuando ya no los necesita, los tiran—**

—**Pero… es sólo un libro mágico… es decir, su magia desaparecerá tarde o temprano— dijo Blaise confundido.**

**Luna lo miro— ¿Y sólo por que ya no es útil debe desaparecer? — dijo seria. Theodore la miro sorprendido, sintió algo extraño en el pecho.**

—**Son libros, es verdad— continuo el sr. Xenophilius— Pero no creo que por eso debamos lastimarlos—**

—**¿Lastimarlos? — dijo Blaise confundido, recordando que había pisado algo antes de que el libro lo mordiera. Súbitamente los libros volvieron a entrar a la cocina con la pelota, pero esta vez se pararon bajo Theodore.**

—**Quieren jugar contigo— dijo el sr. Xenophilius sonriendo.**

**Theodore lo miro confundido, y después observo a los libros. Estaban muy emocionados y uno de ellos cargaba la pelota sobre su pasta, cerca de sus 8 ojos. Se veían… tan vivos… y felices…**

**Theodore estiro su mano y tomo al libro que tenía la pelota. Tomo el juguete y le acario la pasta con suavidad. El libro no se abrió (como sucedía en clases cuando lo tocaban para abrirlo) sólo se quedo cerrado… disfrutando de las caricias.**

**Blaise sonrío y miro a los Lovegood— Son lindos cuando no muerden—**

—**Y deberías verlos jugando al croquet— sonrío el sr. Xenophilius.**

—**Hasta las cosas más pequeñas… merecen respeto ¿Verdad? — pregunto Theodore sonriendo.**

—**Así como las más grandes— añadió el sr. Lovegood.**

"Fue la segunda vez… que sentí que me hicieron un cumplido sincero" pensó Theodore mirando a su novia "El primero fue cuando Harry me dijo que no importaba que fuera un hijo de mortífago… que yo no era como mi padre… eso me hizo muy feliz…" recordó con agrado, pero amargamente recordó al padre de Luna "Señor Lovegood… ¿Dónde está?" pensó con remordimiento por haberlo dejado en ese estado tan extraño cuando se fueron.

Y es que el Sr. Lovegood había desaparecido.

Ese día en la madrugada, todos habían salido furtivamente de la mansión de los Black para ir a ver al señor Lovegood.

Pero no estaba. La casa parecía desierta desde hacia mucho tiempo… demasiado tiempo.

—**Quizás ****sigue molesto… tal vez salio de vacaciones y aun no regresa… ya lo ha hecho antes. Pero siempre regresa—** había dicho Luna ese día en la madrugada, mientras estaban frente a las maquinas de "El Quisquilloso"… todo lucia tal y como lo habían dejado. La imprenta rota seguía justo donde el Sr. Lovegood había caído. Incluso el desayuno de ese día estaba en la cocina ya podrido en hongos. Xenophilius Lovegood simplemente… se había ido.

—Hace un día soleado, me gustaría salir a volar…— sonrío Luna mirando el cielo. Theodore tomo su mano y le beso en la mejilla.

—Si, vamos a volar después de clases— le dijo Theodore con cariño— Hace mucho que no lo hacemos—

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

OooooooooO

"Como pasa el tiempo" pensaba Harry bajando del tren. La estación en Hogsmeade era idéntica a como siempre había sido. Pero esa sensación tan calida se extraña en su corazón. Había tantas cosas en las que pensar. Voldemort. Neville. El sr. Xenophilius Lovegood. Catrina. Víctor. Dumbledore. Ginny. Thedore. Luna. Blaise. Ron y Hermione.

Sus errores.

Sus temores.

Y aun así, tenía algo que hacer antes de irse definitivamente de Hogwarts, un año antes que la vez anterior, pero era necesario. Quería a Dolores Umbridge. Quería su cabeza.

…… y en cierta forma… quería que sus compañeros gozarán un año de paz, aunque fuera uno antes de irse. En eso habían quedado. En descansar antes de irse.

En sus cuerpos de ancianos su paso era lento. Muy lento para su gusto pero necesario. Calculando su tiempo, perderían la transformación muy pronto, así que su lentitud no sería de importancia pronto. Después de todo, aun tenían su transformación.

Salieron de la estación y pasaron el pueblo. Estaban por la mitad del camino hacia Hogwarts cuando Harry noto como Ginny perdía su canoso cabello por uno más rojo vivo. Se alejaron el camino principal y esperaron con paciencia hasta que la poción _Multijugos_ desapareció por completo de su sistema.

—Creo que ya es hora— dijo Theodore mirando su reloj— El desayuno ya debe estar por la mitad—

—Bien— dijo Harry dándoles la espalda mientras se colocaba su parche. No deseaba que vieran el vacío de su ojo. A él aun no dejaba de darle asco—Ginny, por favor crea una canasta para que quepan ustedes—

—Si— dijo ella y tomo una piedra y la convirtió en una cesta mediana con atada con una soga de cada oreja—Ya esta— le aviso. Harry se giro y le sonrío—Muchas gracias—.

—De nada— sonrío ella.

—Entonces transformémonos, Luna, ayúdame con ellos por favor— sonrío Harry. Y en seguida, Blaise se transformo en un hurón café crema, Luna en un águila de extensas alas, Theodore en una serpiente verde oscuro, Ginny en una gata negra y Harry en una lechuza gris tuerta. Los tres animales terrestres subieron a la canasta y la lechuza y el águila tomaron cada uno una cuerda y alzaron el vuelo.

No era la primera vez que volaban. Ya lo habían practicado antes en Bulgaria. Aunque la falta del frío viento les facilitaba el vuelo. Cruzar los grandes muros de Hogwarts fue fácil. Aterrizaron en uno de los pasillos cercanos al gran comedor, después de haber visto que no había nadie. Volvieron a su forma humana y regresaron la cesta a su forma original.

—Será interesante ver a todos de nuevo— dijo Blaise acomodándose la túnica.

—Es verdad— dijo Theodore revisando su aspecto. Luna en cambio parecía muy cómoda con el estado algo fuera de lugar del cuello de su túnica y cabello.

—Quiero desayunar— dijo la rubia colocando su varita en su oreja—Me gustan los muffins de frutillas—

Todos se encaminaron al gran comedor, por donde Flich apareció mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. Cuando los noto abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, mientras ellos sólo le sonrieron.

—Buenas días sr. Filch— saludo Harry.

El viejo conserje movió su boca pero no dijo nada, hasta que soltó un chillido—¡Harry Potter! — dijo en un gemido ahogado. Su gata, que estaba bajo sus pies, maulló mientras lo observaba con esos ojos felinos que parecían atravesar más allá de la piel.

—Ya llegamos— dijo Harry con calma.

El conserje pareció salir de su estado de SOC y se midió torpemente para abrirles paso.

—Gracias— le sonrío Harry, y así mismo todos, conforme pasaban frente a él para cruzar el umbral del gran comedor.

Al entrar, un sentimiento calido inundo su pecho. Era gracioso ver a todos comiendo, muy ocupados es digerir sus alimentos, ó en una charla ó mientras trataban de copiar la tarea de un amigo. Era una agradable vista para sus ojos. No había _mortífagos_. No había sangre. No había muertos. Sólo había una rutina normal, de vidas normales y pacificas.

—Parece que no nos han notado— sonrío Ginny.

—Eso creo—

Pero súbitamente un grito rompió el ambiente como un relámpago.

—¡HARRY POTTER! — el ojiverde noto a Peevees volando sobre el techo con una expresión de completa sorpresa, y súbitamente su grito hizo una reacción en cadena. En un parpadeo todos se giraron y observaron al recién llegado grupo. Algunos soltaron gritos de sorpresa, otros tiraron su comida sobre ellos al saltar de sus asientos y otros, sólo enmudecieron sin palabras.

—¡ES HARRY POTTER Y SUS PAPANATAS! — chillo de nuevo Peevees, pero no alcanzo a gritar más, ya que El Barón Sanguinario apareció tras él y lo sujeto del cuello. El poltergueist soltó un gemido ahogado mientras trataba de zafarse del fantasma de Slytherin.

—Me disculpo señor— dijo la gruesa y fría voz del Barón, que a más de uno le erizo la piel del miedo—Es obvio que esta criatura no sabe respetar— añadió mirándolo con sus espectrales ojos muertos—Me encargare de que reciba su castigo— dijo y apretó un poco más el cuello de Peevees, que empezó a llorar mientras permanecía casi libido, para después arrojarlo con desprecio por un muro.

—Bienvenidos sean— dijo una femenina voz. Todo el comedor se giro y vio al fantasma de Raveclaw, La Dama de Gris, acercándose el grupo.

—Si, bienvenidos— dijo efusivamente el Monje Gordo de Hufflepuff.

—Nuestra más cordial recibimiento para ustedes, señores y señoritas— saludo Nick Casi Decapitado.

Y cerrando la formación frente a ellos, el Barón: —Los esperábamos— indico con una ligera inclinación.

Súbitamente, el resto de los fantasmas que estaba en el comedor ó el pasillo, rodearon al grupo y entre todos les reverenciaron.

—Wow…— murmuro Blaise sorprendido, mientras Luna tomaba de la mano a Theodore, y este le sonreía. Harry parecía también sorprendido, pero fue el tacto de su Ginny el cual lo regreso al mundo real.

—Creo que lo hicimos bien— le dijo sonriendo. Él le miro con ternura y respondió: —Sí, creo que si—

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts les miraban mudos. La leyenda de leyendas estaba ahí con ellos. Había regresado. El salvador de muchos en Bulgaria…… él que había luchado contra Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado… Él estaba ahí. Umbridge estaba particularmente muda y pálida. Tanto para los nuevos y viejos alumnos, eso era algo nunca antes visto.

Súbitamente, alguien se aclaro la voz, y todos los fantasmas así como los estudiantes regresaron su atención a la mesa de profesores.

Dumbledore estaba de pie y sonreía—Sean Bienvenidos a un año más en Hogwarts—

Los chicos les sonrieron, y ahora ellos se inclinaron ante Dumbledore.

OooooooooooooooooO

OoooooooooooooooooO

OooooooooooooooooO

Continuara……………………………………

Más rápido de lo esperado, aunque no se… creo que si me tarde. Perdón pero son los exámenes en la escuela. Además, subo ahora porque en esta semana libre no tendré mucho tiempo, iremos de vacaciones.

Debo admitir, que estoy seguro de que nadie esperaba nada de lo que puse en este capitulo. ¿O me equivoco?

_**Agradezco**__** por sus mensajes a:**_**fenixplateado **(Espero que este también te guste. Deje algunos cabos sueltos, pero no más, en el siguiente ya todo se ira destapando. Así que espero contar con tú opinión. PD- ¿En verdad salio también? Vaya, gracias.) **Artemis Entreri** (pues original no sé, pero mientras pueda estar a la altura de su gusto, mi querido publico, con eso me vasta) **Johann **(bueno, si, es verdad, hubo muchas preguntas, pero creo que resolví algunas de ellas ¿verdad? Las demás con gusto te las diría, pero te arruinaría todo, je. Además, ya no podría asegurarme de que leyeras de nuevo ;D) **Betty Jer** (bueno querida Betty, sin duda le diste al clavo. Harry se confió y perdió. Así es la vida, cruda y ruda. Pero aun quedan más cosas que ver…… y por cierto, tengo planes para Ron y Hermione je) **rugbyforlife** (Bueno, debo decir que es verdad, sería bueno llenar ese hueco de su ojo. Pero teniendo el cargo de conciencia que tiene Harry ahora, dudo que eso le preocupe. Pero lo compensare con algo más. Ah, pues espero aprender algo de rugby pronto, suena bien) **cronos pj** (Oye, gracias por el link. Me pase a leerlo y esta bien, suena interesante. Gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad no creo ser tan bueno, pero si tu me lo dices, te voy a creer je. Cielos, espero seguir a tú altura con este capitulo. Quizás esta saga sea un poco más corta que las anteriores, pero ojala te guste. De nuevo gracias por la oportunidad que me brindaste al leerme) **eMmYxXx **(Lamento la tardanza, pero ya esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste como quedo y aun siga en tu lista de regalos para esta próxima navidad, suerte)

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Bueno, en realidad no es tanto una aclaración…

Mi hermana a hecho dibujos de los personajes de este fic en su Deviantart, pasen a verlos, quedaron muy bien. Además, hizo dibujos del personaje de Catrina. Se ve muy bonita.


End file.
